Shadow's Embrace
by Hana Verrier
Summary: After defeating Aizen Ichigo is now a full member of Soul Society. But after learning that Harry Potter is her cousin on her mother's side, now she and Ulquiorra will have to attend Hogwarts, keep an eye out for the trouble-magnet-who-lived and hide her status as shinigami from the curious trio. (OOC) - Fem!Ichigo x Ulquiorra pairing ADOPTED FROM FLAMES OF NOCTURNE WITH PERMISSION
1. Chapter 1

**I'D LIKE TO STATE HERE: THE FIRST 31 CHAPTERS ARE BY THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR FLAMES OF NOCTURNE: ALL AFTER ARE MINE**

Chapter 1

Opening her eyes as she entered the fake Karakura Town, Ichigo saw the scene of many of her nightmares. Setting her exhausted father down, she made sure to hide his prone form from prying eyes, she knew that it wasn't the best of arrangements but time was running short. With whispered thanks she hefted Zangetsu and ran to the center of town, where she knew Aizen was waiting. Ever since Rukia had jumped into her room that fateful night, Ichigo had been thrust into a world she wasn't yet meant to enter, and yet it suited her. Fighting hollows had soon become something she excelled at, to the point that Rukia grudgingly admitted her surprise at the seemingly natural talent Ichigo had displayed. Then everything fell apart, first came the farce execution of her friend, which although it was averted still resulted in a more sinister plot being revealed. But, Ichigo knew that wouldn't be left out of it, so she trained, she showed a determination and inner fire to improve that worried her mentors, though they never admitted it nor did they show it. But despite their assurances that Soul Society would handle Aizen, Ichigo knew within herself that all she loved would be threatened, and she would protect her friends to the very end.

Then came the day that Orihime was kidnapped, and Ichigo, despite orders otherwise managed to penetrate the fortress of Las Noches with the help of friends both new and old. Yet when she came to the confrontation of Ulquiorra she learned the truth of the manipulations of Aizen. After she nearly lost control to her inner hollow, Ichigo could hear the words of the cuatra espada, and found sympathy with the enemy, though she kept that secret close to her heart. It had struck something deep within her, having seen the emotionless Ulquiorra question in his final moments if he finally understood the heart, seeing that, Ichigo couldn't bring herself to strike him down. His plight had reminded her of herself, when she had felt lost after her mother's death as she had wondered if perhaps she would be better off cutting herself off from her friends to save herself from the pain of losing another person close to her heart. Yet her sisters had been the ones to save her from becoming like Ulquiorra.

Now as she raced to end the man that threatened her friends, threatened her family, she knew her price as the fused version of her inner hollow, almost fondly remembering the last words spoken to her by her demented albino copy, 'Give em' hell for me eh Queen? After all Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!' , but the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu had made the cost clear, she still remembered their words, and the implications of what she is about to do.

Flashback

"You cannot continue with one foot in each world Ichigo, you cannot continue to live and remain a shinigami or a hollow. You have accepted us as a part of you, and in doing so you have left behind humanity. The Final Getsuga shall be the closing of one chapter of your existence and the opening of another, do this and we will be with you forever, because you will not be able to reenter your human body, you will be too powerful. Don't do it and we will separate once more, Hichigo will return because you will have rejected us for humanity."

Ichigo could feel a deep pit of dread, "I must decide? I don't— I don't want to leave you, you are a part of me as I am a part of you. But, I must leave my friends? My family?"

Here the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu frowned, "You would falter in your drive? Think clearly and set your resolve." After this, his eyes softened though, "But remember, Hichigo is you as I am your Zanpakuto, and as Hichigo became a part of me she became a part of you when you accepted her, and remember that we always wanted to protect, you."

Ichigo then closed her eyes, Tensa Zangetsu's words calmed her fears, as she hardened her resolve. Even if it cost her, her human life, she would do whatever it took to protect her sisters, and her friends. She would stand strong.

Across from her the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu gave a smile as he felt her decision.

End Flashback

Closing her eyes, Ichigo reached out with her reiatsu to try and find her sisters, finding their signatures she quickly flash stepped to their location, and upon arriving found them safe with Rukia.

"Yuzu! Karin!"

Both of Ichigo's sisters looked over to her direction, noticing her new appearance with hardly the batting of an eye before rushing towards her.

"Ichi-nee!"

The family quickly came together, Ichigo falling to her knees as she hugged her sisters close to her, "Yuzu, Karin, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…"

The two pulled back, looking at her in shock and worry, "Ichi-nee, what do you mean?"

Closing her eyes Ichigo could not bring herself to see their reactions, "I— I am a Shinigami, a soul reaper. Ever since Rukia came I've been fighting hollows, and now this war has come home, and it is my fault."

Karin had an angry look on her face, "No, listen to me. You were being you, a protecter. You were protecting us from those monsters; I remember that night nee-chan, when everything started."

Ichigo looked at her sister in shock, "I can see them now, so can Yuzu, but we didn't want you to worry, you had enough to deal with."

Despite herself Ichigo could feel herself choking up, "Thank you, but after today, whether I survive or not I can't stay with you."

"What!"

"I can't stay a living shinigami, when Urahara cut my chain of fate and threw me into the shattered shaft to regain my powers; I technically died then as my chain was severed. Yet as I could still use my body it would eventually re-grow so to speak but I would lose my powers. But with Aizen I can't let that happen, I'm going to be officially dead Karin, Yuzu."

Yuzu had tears streaming down her eyes, and even Karin, despite her best efforts was shedding tears, "But, Rukia and Renji came to the living world!"

Ichigo offered a small smile, "Yea, I can visit but I don't know if I can or for how long, I'll belong to soul society."

Rukia lurked at the edge of earshot, guilt clearly written across her face, 'I tore this family apart with my weakness.' It was there that she vowed to help her friend visit as often as she wanted.

Karin, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion then spoke up, in barely a whisper, "Ichi-nee, I don't want to lose you too."

Hearing her plea Ichigo returned, "I don't either Karin, I don't want to lose either you or Yuzu, but I have to do this. To keep you safe, even if it is from afar from now on."

It was then that she heard Zangetsu whisper cryptic instructions in her mind, telling her to focus and harden her reiatsu in her hand, saying that he could do this for her. Confused but compliant she did as instructed, and soon she felt something hard in her hand, opening it up she saw two small , white crescent moons, with a black string threaded through each one forming two necklaces. Just by feeling them she could tell that they were the same material as her hollow mask, the smooth material warm in her hand as she stared at them, 'thank you Zangetsu'

She received no reply but could feel the nod from her partner, turning back to her sisters she told them, "Yuzu, Karin, take these, so you will always have a part of me with you, they are made of my unique reiatsu, my hollow mask, so in time, when you go to soul society,-" here she broke off to give them a glare and scowl, "-Which better be a long time from now, you can find me, and I can find you."

The two grabbed the necklaces, and placed them around their necks, Yuzu then spoke through her tears, "Don't worry Ichi-nee, we'll keep them close, now get out there and kick that stupid baka's butt."

Letting out a true smile Ichigo stood back up, "Count on it Yuzu, now get back to Rukia and stay safe, I'll visit as soon as I can."

Turning around Ichigo called out to Rukia, "I'm so sorry Ichigo, if I hadn't-"

Her usual scowl back on in full force Ichigo interrupted her vertically challenged friend, "Stop right there, I don't blame you, it was my own choices that led to this, in fact I should be thanking you."

Rukia looked up at her in shock, "Thanking me? What for?"

Ichigo gave her a look as if she were crazy, "For keeping my sisters safe of course. Now keep up the good job, I'll see you later."

With that Ichigo began to shunpo to where she knew Aizen to be waiting. Upon arriving she saw him gloating over her friends and the other forces from Soul Society, yet as he noticed her his smirk became even more smug, "Well, well, well, Ichigo, it seems that you haven't taken the chance I gave you to get stronger. What a shame, I was looking forward to testing my power on a pathetic resistance such as yourself."

Ichigo's scowl was at full force, glaring angrily at the man in front of her, "Aizen, let's take this elsewhere, I don't want to hurt my friends."

Here the power hungry traitor frowned, "And that is why you are weak, you threw away your reiatsu, and yet you think to beat me?"

Ichigo said nothing, merely grabbing her foe and shunpoing far away enough that they could fight without holding back.

"Impressive, but not enough, you think that by merely enhancing you physical abilities you could defeat me? A god?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, "Enough of the ego Aizen, the reason you can't sense me is because I'm that much stronger than you, I may have to sacrifice myself but so long as I end you," she readjusted her grip on her sword, "Then so be it."

Aizen began to launch an attack, his wings opening wide while Ichigo stood still releasing the truth of her being now that she had fully bonded with her hollow, she assumed her true appearance, as a white substance forming around the top of her head and around her eyes, forming a horned crown of a helmet upon her forehead, the horns arching upwards, the horns facing the sky as a strip of the mask followed the red markings beneath her left eye and formed a white copy under her right eye, yet from the top of her right eye were two small crescent moon shaped cut outs, the rest of her forehead markings present though. From where her mask touched her hairline, streaks of snowy white shot across her hair, creating streaks of white and orange. As Aizen released his attack she raised her hand, two fingers pointing directly towards the incoming energy and whispered one word, sending out a blast of black and red energy, "cero"

The effect was immediate; the air filled with the frightening feel of the hollow attack, as both attacks canceled each other out and Aizen could now see Ichigo's new mask fragment. "So, you too are a transcendent being, are you now an arracnar? No, you are a true fusion of hollow and shinigami, between vizard and arracnar, this fight should be interesting."

Ichigo said nothing, 'ready Zangetsu?'

The reply was immediate, 'Don't hold back'

With that Ichigo launched a furious assault with her sword, giving Aizen no chance to retaliate, and forcing him on the defensive.

"Enough, Shatter-"

"You talk too much, Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo's attack sent a great wave of dark crackling energy at Aizen, ominous and oppressive, the man tried to block it but was soon overpowered, throwing him back and into the ground. Ichigo launched herself at Aizen, causing the white, butterfly-ish man to widen his eyes at the ferocity with which she fought. Each of the two exchanged blows with their swords and yet, despite his best efforts no matter where he struck, Ichigo's blade of black night was blocking him. Finally came the moment where Ichigo could not block his blade so she raised her left hand, and caught the blade in her bare hand.

'What? She caught it?', Aizen thought in shock, his eyes twitching in surprise.

"Why so surprised?", Ichigo asked.

At this, Aizen gasped in shock, his eyes staring at Kurosaki with disbelief.

"Does it scare you?", Ichigo taunted, letting a little of her inner hollow's smile out, "That something you can't comprehend happened right before your eyes?"

Aizen stared in shock, but then he narrowed his eyes and chuckled, thinking he had solved the parlor trick. Suddenly, an a dark, purple aura surrounded Aizen as he begun to chant.

"The oozing crest of corruption! The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the seething urge... Stun and flicker... Disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!", Aizen roared, spittle flying form his mouth.

Suddenly, a large black box with a purple outline started to surround Ichigo, as it warped the space around her, the black box letting out a dark aura of corrupted wrongness.

"Now that I transcend both Hollows and Shinigami, this is a full incantation of Kurohitsugi!", Aizen boasted.

Ichigo just stared with no emotion as the black coffin surrounded her. As soon as it encased her, covering her up from the world, Aizen smirked in triumph. Yet, Ichigo just used her left arm and swung it, destroying the Kido.

"You don't seem to realize, do you?", Ichigo said in a monotone, as if bored.

Aizen just stared in shock as Ichigo continued, "My power is greater than the power you have.".

Ichigo then started to approach Aizen slowly, her approach was predatory, she idilly mused that after becoming one with her inner hollow, and accepting that her hollow was her she seemed to have taken on some of Hichigo's personality… quirks. She then took off without warning, leaping towards her foe and bringing down Tensa Zangetsu and slashing Aizen's shoulder, the blade of pure black cutting into his flesh. All while Aizen's eyes widened in fear.

Blood shot from the wound, and Aizen retreated to higher ground, using his strange technique. Ichigo lowered her weapon to a defensive position in front of her. Aizen just clutched his wound, glaring at the defiant youth in front of him, suddenly, Ichigo smirked.

"What an odd feeling.", Ichigo said, bringing Aizen out of his trance.

"When I backed away in our last fight, you asked me why.", She reminded Aizen, "But now you're doing the same thing. So let me ask the same question: 'Why did you just back away right now?'"

Aizen's eyes widened at what he heard, but then he started to glare at Ichigo, anger boiling inside his veins at the thought of being compared to the human in front of him.

"I see…", Aizen said. His Zanpakto-fused hand started to shake.

"You're pleased that you stopped my attack?"

His face started to twist into pure anger and hatred.

"Are you pleased that you overcame my Kido?"

The wound on his shoulder started to regenerate, making a bubbly substance appear.

"Are you pleased that you were able to draw my blood?"

Aizen then lost his entire calm demeanor as a fury like none other appeared in his eyes and on his face.

"ABBANDON YOUR ARROGANCE, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!"

Suddenly Aizen's form changed again, becoming even more monstrous As purple reiatsu burst from him, and like that, Aizen let out an agonizing scream as a pillar of purple reishi formed around him. Ichigo narrowed her eyes to slits, bringing her zanpakuto up in front of her on a defensive level, 'Tensa Zangetsu, are you ready?'

The reassuring voice of her partner, though still hollowfied eased her slight worry, 'I am with you Ichigo, I sense that his transformation will end soon.'

Then, blood started to gush out of the pillar, which collapsed. It revealed Aizen with a black Hollow-like face with three, blank white eyes. There were three holes in his body now, with the Hogyoku in the center of his second hole. His wings also changed, revealing monstrous heads and eye-shaped objects.

"I see… this is completely unforgiveable, isn't it, Hogyoku.", Aizen said, his voice slightly altered, more similar to a hollow's. "That I, let a mere human get the better of me."

Then, with a simple movement of his wing, Aizen released a small, purple Cero from one of his wing-mouths. It collided with Ichigo at super speed and it caused a massive detonation. So large was the explosion, that a mushroom-shaped cloud formed at the mountains, allowing Ichigo's friends to see it, sending fear into their hearts at the thought of their friend being in the middle of the destruction. Yuzu and Karin both shouted Ichigo's name in fear before they followed Ichigo's friends to a place where they could see what was happening. Hoping that the strawberry who they all held dear was alive.

A massive crater was formed by this small Cero. Aizen, smug from the display of his power approached the edge of the crater, confident that Ichigo had not survived. Yet to his shock and ire he saw her emerge from the fire and smoke.

Ichigo just glared at Aizen, but that changed as Aizen suddenly grabbed Ichigo's neck and swept her past the fire. Then, his wings surrounded her and formed three rings of reiatsu.

"Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo?", Aizen questioned.

"Indeed, for a moment, you broke the boundaries between Hollows and Shinigami to become a transcendent being. But that power is no more! Not a trace of it remains!"

"You're no longer worth trying to understand anymore.", Aizen said, disappointment in his voice.

"I, a true transcendent being, will kill you. By killing you, I will completely break free from insignificant Hollows and Shinigami alike!"

Then, by squeezing his captive's neck harder, Aizen shouted, "It's all over for you! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"You say that it is over?" Ichigo questioned, "It isn't over, and you are still threatening my family and my friends."

And like that, Ichigo swung her sword in an arc, destroying the binds that Aizen had holding her and causing Aizen to back away slightly.

"Let's end this already, Aizen.", Ichigo said with a bored gaze.

"I have grown sick… of your… arguments."

Aizen just glared at the girl when he saw Ichigo place her right arm, fused with her Zanpakuto, and placed her left arm on her right elbow. Aizen realized this was a similar stance to when Ichigo activated her Bankai, but he wasn't worried as there were no other releases she could enter.

"I'll show you.", Ichigo said, a small smirk appearing on her lips as her eyes filled with determination.

"This is the Final Getsuga Tensho!"

With that said, black and midnight-blue reiatsu surrounded Ichigo's body like a pillar, which caused Aizen to have shock enter his mind.

"What is… that form?", Aizen questioned in shock.

The reiatsu then dissolved from Ichigo, only revealing some of Ichigo's new form. Then, the reiatsu pushed away from her body, causing Aizen to shield his face with his arm, and when he lowered, he was shocked beyond comparison.

Ichigo was wearing black hakama, made from reiatsu. At the bottom where her feet were, wisps of reiatsu leaked off there was also a strip of black cloth identical to the hakama that covered her chest, there were grey bandages that covered her waist, lower face and right arm. From the elbow down on her right arm, black reiatsu was also leaking off. But what was a more drastic change was Ichigo's hair; it was waist length and as black as the night sky without moon and stars. Her hair was flowing from the wind that was caused from her transformation. On her arm, were a few stripe-like tattoos.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho is… me… becoming Getsuga itself, at the cost of my human life, accessible only because I had the chance to regrow my chain of fate and return to normal life. But now, I will be fully dead, but a price I am willing pay to protect those I care for.", Ichigo explained, revealing red irises instead of the amber they had become after her fusion with Hichigo.

Aizen's eyes widened more in shock.

'I still cannot sense her power.', he thought.

"I have evolved into a being far beyond that of a Shinigami. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no Shinigami or human can sense my reiatsu unless I bring it down to their level of awareness." Ichigo explained what Zangetsu had told her prior to their temporary merge.

'Could it… could it possibly be that she… is at an even higher level than myself?'.With that thought, Aizen gnashed his teeth together and had his eyes narrowed.

"That is absurd! It is impossible!", Aizen hollered.

"A mere human cannot surpass me! That cannot be!"

Ichigo just raised her right arm above her head a form of black reiatsu began to condense, the darkness impenetrable and ominous. "Mugetsu."

As the hand was brought down, a burst of black reiatsu burst forth from Ichigo's reishi-like sword, engulfing the land into pitch darkness, but Aizen refused to die alone, knowing that Heco Mundo had been sealed off by Yamamoto for an indeterminate period of time to allow Soul Society to recover after the war, and knowing that Ichigo would need to recover from this form, he launched a condensed Gargantura at Ichigo before he was torn apart by the Mugetsu, his soul torn by the blades of pure shadows and the Hogyoku burning itself up along with its host under the onslaught of darkness.

-Page Break-

Yuzu and Karin both clung to Rukia as she shunpoed to where Ichigo was fighting Aizen, they along with Renji, Urahara, Tessai, and Yoriochi had arrived in time to see Ichigo transform into Getsuga and Urahara, was able to hear what was said, and told the others upon their arrival.

"Why? Why would she do so much for us?" Rukia managed to get out past her tears,

Renji just gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto till his hand turned white, "That idiotic, self-sacrificing strawberry! She didn't have to go that far!"

Urahara just looked at them sadly, "I don't like it either but it had to happen, she was the only one who could."

Renji thrust his face into Urahara's own, anger coloring his visage as he shouted at the eccentric man, "So she is to be sacrificed for fate? For the greater good?"

Urahara gained an uncharacteristically steely glint in his eyes, "Renji, I know you think of Ichigo as a dear friend, and I know I have been callous in my treatment of her, but don't think for even an instant that I wanted this!"

He then grabbed his green striped bucket hat and in his anger threw it to the ground, "She is my goddaughter damnit! Even if she became a hollow after the shattered shaft I wouldn't have been able to kill her, I had forced myself to stay away all these years because I didn't want her drawn into this world before her time!"

Urahara finally finished yelling, the others silent after the revelation before he continued in a quieter voice, "Issun and I were like brothers, and when she was born he wanted me to be a part of the family, I didn't want to get involved but I still kept a close eye on her, I always wanted her to be safe."

Everyone stared in shock; even Yoriochi who thought she knew all there was to know about her partner. After some time Yuzu and Karin came up to him, "We may not know everything, but Ichi-nii told us that she just won't be able to be human again, it's not the best but she'll still be around Urahara-san."

The others blinked at Karin's statement, before Rukia asked, "How do you know?"

Yuzu was the one to speak up next, "When she told us to stay safe, remember? Before the fight? She gave us these-" She held up the strange crescent moon necklace she had been clutching before and the others noticed it seemed to glow black, like Ichigo's getsuga tensho— "And told us that she would always try to visit and that we would see each other again. We think that they grow warm when she is nearby, cuz when she left they got cold."

Urahara was about to say something when a resounding boom shook their feet, looking back to the fight everyone noticed that where Aizen once stood was a ravaging storm of black energy, but underneath Ichigo was a massive Garantura, and it was sucking her in, she was barely clinging to consciousness as she reverted back to the form she had before, the hollow mask like helmet once more on her face, the horns reaching up through her black, but rapidly changing back to orange and white streaked hair. And then, before anyone could move she looked to them and smiled, before falling and disappearing as the portal closed behind her as her friends and family could do nothing more than look on in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All was dark, and all was sore, Ichigo could feel nothing but a dull throbbing that permeated her entire being, every nerve ending felt bruised and Ichigo just wanted to fall back into unconsciousness.

"Ichigo…"

That sounded like Zangetsu,

"Ichigo, I must speak with you…"

Did she have to open her eyes? Everything hurt too much..

"Ichigo!"

Moaning in pain Ichigo opened her eyes to see her sideways inner world, the clouds moving towards her as she lay down upon a building. Blinking, Ichigo could feel the slight weight of her hollow mask fragment on her face, and the familiar, but slightly changed presence of old man Zangetsu beside her. Slowly turning her head she saw the still hollowfied spirit of her sword crouching next to her, his face blank as he finally got her attention.

"Ichigo, there are some things you must know about yourself now that we have merged with Shirosaki."

Groaning again Ichigo got up into a sitting position, turning to face her zanpakuto spirit she noticed that she now wore the same outfit as Shiro had, the white material warm but not too much and it also fit her figure well.

"Alright, I'm up and I'm sore, so what do I have to know so I can go back to being unconscious?"

Ichigo thought Zangetsu had rolled his eyes at her but it was hard to tell with the sunglasses, "Ichigo, this is serious, I know you still need to recover but do you remember what Aizen did to us before he died?"

Ichigo thought back, she remembered seeing her friends and family, and smiling to try and reassure them she would be alright as she was falling into a gar-

"That Fucker! He sent a Garantura under me! Damnit! Yamamoto-ji sealed Hueco Mundo! Crap, so I'm stuck in that desert." Ichigo idly noted that she was ranting but she thought she had a very good reason, it was then that she was struck with another idea:

"Wait, if I'm going to be in Hueco Mundo for who knows how long then what the hell am I going to eat?" Ichigo nearly shrieked the question, before looking back to Zangetsu's impatient expression and deciding she should just let him talk.

"Thank you for stopping Ichigo, and to answer your questions yes Aizen is dead, no I do not know how long we will be stuck in Hueco Mundo but I think there is also a time difference between here and elsewhere, and finally I come to the issue that I originally wished to talk to you about." He paused at the end.

"Ichigo, now that we have merged with Shiro we are now a perfect fusion of Hollow and Shinigami we are in-between Vizard and Arrancar, you have a mask, but no hollow hole. This means that you can and most likely will have to consume hollows to maintain yourself.

Ichigo stared at Zangetsu, "So I'm a fifty-fifty mix of hollow and shinigami, no clue what I am now exactly classified as, and have to eat hollows to survive and thus condemn myself in the eyes of Soul Society since they will want to 'purify' me to free the souls I eat when I finally get out of here?"

"Not the last part, since you are part shinigami— and this works for Arrancars as well— when you consume another hollow that hollow then appears in your inner world and becomes a part of you, remember how Gillians work?" Zangetsu ignored Ichigo's intergected "Crap!" before continuing, "But instead of becoming a mass consciousness you have a zanpakuto, and once I consume the hollow it becomes purified and the souls sent to Soul Society while the energy of the hollow remains with you."

Ichigo blinked as she processed the information, "Well that's convenient, I just hope they taste better than they look."

Zangetsu then continued, "And that is all I have found out about yourself so far but just to let you know, you have been found by several other Arrancars. Their signatures are familiar and I have identified them as Nel and her Fraccion, Grimmjow, and… Ulquiorra."

Ichigo's head shot up despite her still present headache, "Ulquiorra? How the hell is he still alive? Not complaining as he obviously isn't trying to kill me or anything cause if he was I doubt we would be having this conversation, but how?"

"He was not killed the conventional way, was not consumed or purified and he died in the spiritually rich lands of this place, he did tell you that things would not end if you did not kill him."

Ichigo's mouth formed a small "o" as what Zangetsu said made sense. "Well, I guess I better wake up, and meet my new friends for the next who knows how long. Thanks Zangetsu, talk to ya soon."

Ichigo shakily got up into a sitting position before looking around and frowning, quickly her face scrunched up in concentration before a few windows opened up on the building where she and Zangetsu stood and several large trees sprang up from within, she then faded from her inner world with a quick smile at Zangetsu's hanging jaw.

With her return to the real world Ichigo noticed that she was lying down on sand, the small coarse grains hard against her scalp as they were stuck in her hair. Ichigo kept her eyes closed and her breathing even, wanting not to alert the nearby arrancar to her conscious presence, and interestingly enough they seemed to be talking about her.

"Why the fuck are we keeping her anyway? She'll just try and kill us like all the other shinigami!" That was Grimmjow.

"She isn't like the other Shinigami Grimm! She was nice to me!" That sounded like Nel, adult Nel.

"It's true don'tcha know!" Dondochakka, another easy one to identify,

"She is curious, last time we met she did not have that mask fragment. I think she may be one of us now but I don't see a hole, and we can't exactly just look for one." The tone was flat, 'Ulquiorra?'

"But she is one of them! We should just leave her be!" Grimmjow sounded pissed, as usual.

Deciding not to eavesdrop any longer Ichigo opened her eyes and began trying to sit up, holding her head as the headache still remained.

"Itsygo!" And she was promptly pulled into a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Nel. "I didn't know if you would make it! You were so still and quiet!"

Ichigo managed to choke out her assailant's name, "Nel! Can't— Bre-athe!"

Soon Ichigo could hear the cacophonous laughter of the former sexta espada ringing out amongst the empty dunes in response to Ichigo's plight, but thankfully Nel released her hold on the battered teen. "Good to see you too Nel, and I'm glad to see your back to your normal self."

Nel simply smiled, beaming at Ichigo with a grin that was reminiscent of her child form while her fraccion each displayed similar grins as they began to crowd around Ichigo. "So Itsygo, what are you doing here? And why do you have a mask fragment?"

Nel's question recaptured the attention of the other two former espada, and caused Ichigo to scratch her head somewhat nervously under their gaze, "Eh, long story, kinda umm… well,"

"Spit it out already strawberry,"

Ichigo glared hard at Grimmjow, "It's 'One who protects' damnit! Not 'strawberry'!" She huffed, "Anyway, I and my zampakuto had to merge with my inner hollow so that I could access the Final Getsuga Tensho so that I could kill Aizen before that bastard could kill my family and friends, happy? Sheesh, that is also why I am stuck here as that sore loser threw me into a Garantura before my Mugetsu hit him. At least the twisted butterfly is dead."

Stunned silence was her response, before Ulquiorra broke in, "So you are now an arrancar?"

Ichigo shook her head, "Zangetsu –my zanpakuto-" she broke in at Pesche, and Dondochakka's confused looks "told me that I'm more of a fifty-fifty mix between hollow and shinigami, whereas arrancars are more sixty-forty with the sixty being the hollow and vice-versa for vizards."

"So you are in between arrancar and vizard? And are one being with your inner hollow rather than two consciousnesses, one hollow and one shinigami?" Ulquiorra summed up in his flat tone.

Humming agreement Ichigo then heard a harsh injection from Grimmjow, "So wait, if you had an inner hollow, and were part hollow and what not before defeating Aizen –good job on that by the way— but if that is true, then why the fuck were you working with Soul Society? They hate us!"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a flat look, "I didn't, and don't exactly like Soul Society as a whole, they just happened to also be against Aizen, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' ring any bells? Had it been Soul Society threatening to destroy my home and friends then I would have been helping Aizen."

The arrancar were floored, while Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "Why don't you like Soul Society? I recall that you had friends amongst them."

Ichigo ran a hand through her hair, "My friends were my friends, I don't condemn the few because of the many, and I suppose that it did seem like I sided with them, but you probably don't know my story with them prior to Aizen's reveal." One stoic gaze and five shaking heads responded, "I only got my shinigami powers because a hollow was attacking my family while Rukia was in my house looking for it but sensed my reiatsu instead. So long story short she got her midget butt helping me, and lent me some of her shinigami powers but I took them all instead. After that I became her substitute shinigami and took over her duties till her so called brother-" Ichigo spat out the word, "Came along with Renji to return her to Soul Society to be executed for helping me save my family."

Grimmjow then broke in, "Well that's fucked up,"

Nodding in agreement Ichigo then continued, "That and Byakuya tried to kill me for punishment of 'taking' Rukia's powers. After I recovered I had no shinigami powers but Hat n' Clogs fixed that,"

Here Ulquiorra broke in by asking how, causing Ichigo to snort at the memory of the crazy shopkeeper,

"He did it by severing my chain of fate, binding my arms, and throwing me into a pit that hastened the hollowfication process with a shout of 'Good luck! Find your power and don't turn into a hollow or we'll have to kill ya!' and then sat there and waited, did I also mention that he gave me no warning?"

Nel and her fraccion had horrified looks, Ulquiorra had raised an eyebrow and Grimmjow, was laughing his ass off. "He did that? Ha ha ha! I wish I could have seen the look on your face!"

Sighing, Ichigo continued, "So that is how Shiro was formed, and after that my other friends and I invaded Soul Society, Aizen faked his death and blamed it on us, I saved Rukia and got gutted by Aizen before he left, Soul Society sent me back with my friends, and we then got roped into the whole Winter War thing and you know the rest. Any questions?"

Ulquiorra was the first to speak, "You said 'Shiro was formed' who is, or what is Shiro?"

"My former psychopathic and violent but protective and caring inner hollow,"

Her audience blinked at the information before Ulquiorra continued, "You gave her a name? Or did she name herself? And by the use of past tense I'm guessing she is the same inner hollow you mentioned merging with earlier."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to blink at the, to her, absurdity of the question, "Well, of course I gave her a name, once I found out she was there anyway, what did you think I would do, call her 'Hollow' all the time? She may have been crazy, violent, and bloodthirsty, but she was a part of me, parts I may not have wanted to acknowledge but still."

"Actually yes, most shinigami do not bother with our names, killing us like animals to be put down, and that is how your vizards refer to their inner hollows."

Ichigo stared in shock, before her typical scowl fell into place, "Bastards, hollows were once human just like they were! So what they eat other souls and what not and I get the whole purification thing but that? That is just wrong! Hollows were human and can still get back their humanity! It just, it just takes a while, like Sora-san!"

While none of the hollow showed it they were beyond shocked at what Ichigo had said, even Ulquiorra, though he did not show it. It was then that Grimmjow noticed something, "Wait, who's Sora?"

Breaking off her inner rant Ichigo looked up, "Sora-san? He was Orihime's older brother, he became a hollow and tried to kill her but once we broke through his loneliness and sorrow at thinking he was forgotten he was still Orihime's brother, and he still cared for her, enough to take my zanpakuto and purify himself so he wouldn't hurt his sister again."

Grimmjow's jaw hung, "So you are telling me that you hold no grudges against hollows for being hollows? What about Grand Fisher? I heard him saying that you were the most anti-hollow shinigami he had ever met! That you went after him with a fury he had rarely ever seen!"

Ichigo leveled a scalding glare with deepened scowl at Grimmjow, "Of course the fucker would say that! That bastard is the one who killed my mother in front of me and then turned his lure into her and attacked on the anniversary of her death at the graveyard! That wasn't Sinigami against Hollow, that was personal."

Nel's eyes widened, while Grimmjow gave out a weak, "Oh,"

It was at this point Pesche seemed to have had enough of the depressing topic and passed Ichigo a soccer ball sized lump of gray-ish black, something. "Well, we know you don't mean us any harm so why not join our group? Safety in numbers after all and friends should stick together! Have something to eat, you have been unconscious for about two days living world time."

At hearing how long she had gone without food Ichigo's stomach let out a loud rumble, causing several sweatdrops, "Heh, thanks Pesche," And without hesitation grabbed the now assumed to be chunk of a hollow and shmooshed it into a log before taking a bite.

Nel then spoke up, "Itsygo, you do realize you just ate a hollow, right?"

"Why complain when it won't do anything? Zangetsu broke the news to me, half-hollow means I can eat other hollows with no side effects and that is a good thing as that seems to be my only other food source. That and I don't have to worry about the souls because as I eat I keep the energy but the souls get sent to Soul Society because of Zangetsu, process works the same for you since you are arrancars so technically Soul Society's cause for attacking you is null and void as the only souls within yourself is…well yourself."

Grimmjow seemed stunned, "So Soul Society won't be after our asses anymore? Just because we have zanpakutos now? HELL YEA!"

Ichigo's scowl softened a bit before she took another bite of the hollow and grimacing, "Needs salt."

Nel and her fraccion let out chuckles at Ichigo's frank statement, "Ichigo, I am curious, but weren't you a substitute shinigami? As in you were alive and still could enter your human body? If that is the case then you shouldn't be able to survive solely off of hollows."

Turning to Ulquiorra Ichigo frowned, "Yea, but using Final Getsuga Tensho has a price. But I willingly paid it to ensure my family and friends were safe from Aizen."

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo with a knowing gaze, "You gave up your human life."

It wasn't a question, and as Ichigo bowed her head and confirmed Ulquiorra's theory Pesche, Dondochakka and Nel let out shocked gasps. "Hai, and as that is the price I can't access it any more nor can I re-enter my human body, in short, I died. But as I said, at least my family and friends are safe."

Nel then choose to speak up, "Well, as we are the last of the Arrancars and you are my friend I say you can join us! I vote she stays!"

It was needless to say that Nel's fraccion were with her in the votes, and Grimmjow saw that even if he voted no he would be outnumbered, "Eh, why not? She's not like the other shinigami for sure, and hey! I can get a rematch whenever I want!"

All that was left was Ulquiorra, turning to look at him Nel clasped her hands together and plastered a pouting face, silently begging the still silent member of the rag-tag group, "Very well, we shall stick together."

"Yay!"

Ulquiorra then turned to Ichigo as she quickly finished up her hollow roll, "What do you know of Hueco Mundo? It would be beneficial for us to know where your knowledge stands."

chigo just sighed, and ignored the celebrations of Nel to answer Ulquiorra, "Let's just say I know nothing, cause no doubt all I know is mostly filled with bias, and propaganda.

Nodding to himself Ulquiorra thought that her answer made sense, "True, how about we make a deal? I teach you about Hollows and Hueco Mundo, and you teach me more of the heart and emotions."

Ichigo blinked, "I'm no teacher, and I'm sure Orihime taught you more than I ever could, but I'll try my best."

"The woman was too fanciful, and her heart to full of ideals and innocence for me to understand. She was full of blind faith, yet you I understand more and less of. Your heart is what brought you back as you were devoted to your…friend and your family that you gave selflessly to protect them. It is curious that one such as yourself could defend those whom you care for with such, tenacity. And you do not see in black and white, you understand the gray in between, and even when faced with hardship you do not back down if it means danger for those who you …care for."

Ichigo felt a slight, but barely noticeable blush rise, "I'm not that special, I just think of myself as practical. As for facing the hardship, well everyone does whether it is big or small, why stand around and complain about the lemons life throws you when complaining wastes hot air and time which you could be using to make lemonade."

Unknown to Ichigo, Nel had seen the slight blush. Causing her eyes to narrow in thought before an absolutely evil grin spread across her face. "Oi, Nel, what the hell are you thinking about to get a face like that?"

The grin got wider as Ichigo and Ulquiorra kept talking, "Nothing Grimmjow, absolutely nothing."

Ichigo thought several weeks had passed, but she could never be sure as the eternal night which hung over the white sands showed no passage of time, no ebbing of the temporal flow, it was ethereal and hauntingly beautiful to see the landscape as the group traveled on, each member taking turns to go hunting when they got hungry.

"One of the first things you should know is that time flows differently in Hueco Mundo than in the living world and Soul Society," Spoke Ulquiorra as he sat behind Ichigo upon the eel like hollow that was their transportation, "For every year out there, five pass in here, Aizen used it to his advantage to try and break the woman's faith in her friends and to plot and train the numeros."

Ichigo blinked, "So time really is different, that explains how some hollows can seemingly change so rapidly, they have plenty of time."

Ulquiorra nodded, and Grimmjow shouted out from near the head that they should make camp in a nearby cave. As they arrived everyone got off except for Nel and Ulquiorra as the last two, and as Ichigo was walking past Ulquiorra, Nel inconspicuously poked Bawabawa in a spot she knew would make him twitch. Normally a twitch wasn't a problem but as Ulquiorra was still sitting in the spot that shuddered the most he was thrown off and landed on the floor, or rather the floor where Ichigo was standing. As she opened her eyes Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra had fallen on top of her. Quickly realizing the situation both unknowing participants of Nel's manipulations quickly separated, Ichigo with a deep blush, and Ulquiorra with a vacant expression as he pondered the oddly warm feeling he got from being so close, and in such a position with Ichigo. Nel just gave a slight pout before she shouted that she was going to hunt for the next meal.

Turning to Ulquiorra Ichigo snapped him out of his trance with a harsh whisper, "This never happened, deal?"

Ulquiorra knew the implications of their positions and didn't want to deal with Grimmjow's harassments, "Agreed."

Some more time had passed, Ichigo no longer bothered to try and guess how much time had passed but judging by her progress she had guessed a year or two. Ulquiorra was a great mentor, and Ichigo soon excelled with her hollow abilities such as her hierro which was nearly on par with Ulquiorra's own, and her cero was just as good as his own. In return Ichigo taught her new friends what little kido she knew, and though the amount she knew was abysmal she worked with the arrancar and on her own to master what little kido they knew. Another pastime of the group was the near constant spars, after lots of effort on hers and Zangetsu's part Ichigo had managed to learn how to seal her zanpakuto into a regular looking katana, and finally get out of permanent shikai much to Dondochakka's relief as he feared her reitsu emissions could draw unwanted attention. Along with managing to seal her zanpakuto, Ichigo could finally manage to suppress her reitsu and with the absence of her clouding fog of energy that she constantly leaked, Ichigo soon became an excellent tracker, of course Ulquiorra's lessons on using pesquisa helped as well.

Another change was how close the group became; Ichigo had taken on the role of overprotective and mothering big sister she was so used too despite Grimmjow's protests as he considered himself a brother on equal standing to her, the annoying ever-fighting brother. Nel was the little sister and glue of the group and her fraccion easily were the little siblings, and though it would not look like it due to all the infighting and arguments, some eerily reminiscent to Ichigo's own interactions with her father, they would all fight to the death should another be threatened. Though the others had thought of Ulquiorra as their older, and slightly emotionally stunted brother, Ichigo was unsure of where he stood for her. As she shared to the best she could the 'why's of her emotions and feelings he had begun to open up more, he would occasionally smile –a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth— and once he had even made a sarcastic remark, to Grimmjow's horror who then proceeded to fear that the end of the world was upon them. It was also confusing as Ichigo kept finding herself either in compromising positions or always being close to him, she didn't know how she felt, oblivious as the two were to the devilish Nel grinning in the background. Little did she know that Ulquiorra felt the same, and Grimmjow noticed Nel after she had 'accidentally' pushed Ichigo to sit next to Ulquiorra as they ate a breakfast.

"Alright, what the fuck are you planning?"

Nel stared innocently at Grimmjow, as he had dragged her away from the group to get out of earshot, "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow glared at her, "You know what I mean, now what the hell are you planning with Ichigo and Ulquiorra?"

Realizing she was caught red handed Nel confessed her plot, "I'm trying to get them together, they would make such a cute couple and Itsygo is teaching Ulquiorra about the heart! It's so romantic!"

Grimmjow had a blank look, and his mouth hung open, "You are trying to get emospada* and the overprotective spitfire from hell together?" he asked incredulously.

"Yea,"

Grimmjow soon let a shit-eating grin spread across his face, "I'm in! It would be so fun to harass Ulquiorra about a girlfriend! And if they get married, HAH! Revenge is fucking sweet!"

Nel held out a hand, "Team up for operation 'Fruit Bat'?"

Grimmjow barely suppressed the snicker that escaped him, "Fruit Bat? Hell yea I'm in!"

Back at the camp both Ichigo and Ulquiorra felt a chill run down their spine, "Ichigo, do you have a feeling that something unpleasant is going to happen?"

"You too? This is not good."

Ichigo guessed that several more years had passed, though she was judging by the growth of her hair since she would cut it with Zangetsu every time it started to reach her butt, she preferred to have it at just a few inches below the shoulders though the growth helped her acknowledge the passage of time. Over that time Ichigo and Ulquiorra had gotten closer, to the point that they unconsciously began to always sit together or sleep near each other as they roamed the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. Currently they were staying in the ruins of Las Noches, and Ichigo had changed out her now thoroughly worn outfit for another, Nel said it used to belong to Luppi but Ichigo didn't care, so long as it was comfortable and covered her up enough for protection against the impromptu sandstorms and didn't interfere with her movements.

Grimmjow walked in on Ichigo as she was hemming up one of her new outfit's sleeves, he leaned against the door frame, watching her sew for a bit before he spoke up, "So, the strawberry really can do something girly!"

His reply was the now almost habitual sounding "My name isn't Strawberry!" along with a sewing needle being chucked in his direction.

"Wow, a fucking needle hurts so much," Grimmjow taunted, he was bored and wanted to fight. That and he had begun trying to help her access it as a resurrección.

"You want to fight? Cause if you do I'm gonna pound you into the sand, as usual."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, reluctant to admit that yes, Ichigo did continuously pound him into the sand every time they fought, even when he released his resurrección. "Oh really? Well maybe we can get your resurrección active this time? Hmm? Or if you would rather hang with Ulquiorra…"

He needn't continue, at the mention of spending time with the other member of their group Ichigo immediately gained a slight blush, mostly hidden under the mask that went over her cheekbones much to her relief and stood up, "I'm in, going outside?"

Grimmjow was grinning ear to ear, she was really too easy to taunt and manipulate.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow stood facing each other, with their respective zanpakutos sheathed at their waists as they were going hand to hand first. Ulquiorra stood up and walked over till he stood between the two opponents, "Spar number nine-thousand onehundred-twentyfive shall now commence."

With those words all that could be heard was the hum of sonido as the two leapt against each other, the onlookers watched in excitement as the fight began and their daily entertainment began once more.

Ichigo felt the thrill of adrenalin rush through her, the blood pounding in her ears as she blocked a punch aimed for her head, retaliating with a feint to the left and a quick sweep of the legs she promptly knocked Grimmjow to his back. She rushed in to press her advantage but the self-named panther king quickly flipped himself back up to a standing position, launching a flurry of blows each of which Ichigo blocked or dodged. With each blow Ichigo felt a grin stretch across her face, absorbing her inner hollow had changed her though most of those changes were seen only in battle. Pesche once told her that he thought it was like instinctual psychological attacks in addition to the physical, Nel just said it was slightly creepy and Grimmjow silently agreed though he would never admit it.

As Grimmjow launched another attack Ichigo caught it with her hand, full maniacal grin in place she quickly launched him up into the air, with herself quickly following as she solidified the air beneath her feet with little effort as she could now do it without thinking. Catching up with her quarry she proceeded to send her knee digging into his gut, knocking the air out of him before following up with a hard punch back to the desert below.

"I am glad that hollows can't have kids, don'tcha know? Imagine if she was pms-ing?" Dondochakka whispered to Pesche, who quickly nodded affirmative.

"Imagine what? Exactly?" Both of two hollows froze up before seeing Nel staring them down with both her hands on her hips and a falsely sweet look on her face, "No-no-nothing Nel!"

Her eyes narrowing Nel's voice took on a frightening cast, "I don't think it was nothing,"

Without further ado the two quickly began to run for their afterlives, with Nel hot on their heels with a righteous womanly fury at the typical male idiocy. Ulquiorra merely watched with a raised eyebrow and a slight upturn to the corner of his lips before turning back to the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo.

The two combatants had already released their zanpakutos, Grimmjow in resurrección already with Ichigo in bankai. The two blades crossed again and again, the clamor of metal ringing out as both combatants engaged in a test of strength.

"C'mon strawberry! Reach into your hollow energies deeper than what you do for cero and hear the command of your primal attack!"

Ichigo gritted her teeth, she could feel the flow of her hollow energies but it was like trying to listen to Zangetsu's name before she could hear it all over again. Zangetsu had drawn up clueless and Ulquiorra said it was because she thought too much about it, hollows used instincts to fight and while she had accomplished such trust in her instincts in a fight she still had yet to find the command.

'Ulquiorra says I'm over thinking it,' Ichigo thought, 'There has to be something I'm missing,' Ichigo continued to block and counter, managing to get a cut on Grimmjow's arm.

As she pushed Grimmjow away from her with a great display of strength she then realized something, 'That's it! I am over thinking it, because I am thinking about it! It is instinct, it comes as it comes!"

Ichigo then threw her mind wholly into the fight, reveling in the feel of her abilities and the comforting weight of Zangetsu in her hand. Block, parry, retaliate, all was a blur as Ichigo allowed herself to bend with the fight, her nimble body easily flowing around Grimmjow's more sturdy, and stationary stance. As Grimmjow pushed her back with a grunt she then felt it, a feeling of representation rather than coherent thought, a feeling of encroaching darkness, of the plunging shadows as the words dropped unbidden from her lips,

"Engulf in shadows, Zangetsu!"

The effect was immediate; the swirling darkness that normally accompanied her entry to bankai now surrounded her once more but with a darker, more vengeful feeling. Nel and her two brothers stopped their chase as they looked back to see what happened, Ulquiorra sat back up from the rock he was previously leaning on with an interested look on his face. Grimmjow who was closest to the epicenter began to feel some misgivings about pushing the already strong hybrid to obtain her final form before he steeled himself. 'I'm doing this because she accepted us, she wouldn't turn on us and we are now –I still can't believe it— but we're a fucking family! With her form we can give her an honorary Aspect of Death given to an espada, and really welcome her as one of us.'

As the darkness cleared all were shocked by what they saw. Ichigo stood with her eyes darkened, the sclera black with only a ring of amber to identify where the iris was, her horns upon her mask had elongated, sweeping upwards and past the back of her head like the backwards horns of a bull. Her outfit was similar to her bankai coat but the hem was shorter, reaching just past her knees to allow for her new sickle tipped tail to swing lazily back and forth, the smooth movement belaying the hard muscles and sinew that lay beneath the white and black striped skin. Another change was her hands, her fingernails had elongated into black claws, sharply contrasting with her new pale complexion, but the most shocking of all was the obsidian wings she had, the dark feathers seemingly made from the shadows of darkness itself. As she looked to Ulquiorra with a fanged smirk the others couldn't help but think that she appeared to be a fallen angel, demonic and dark.

"Well, it seems that you were right Ulquiorra, I was thinking about it too much." Ichigo's voice had taken on the echoing quality that Shiro once had, "Now Grimmjow, let's see what I can do!"

With that she launched herself at Grimmjow, her wings giving her momentum as the dust sprayed out from around her. Seeing her approach Grimmjow readied himself for her slashing claws only to be caught off guard when Ichigo seemingly materialized the cleaver form of Zangetsu from the surrounding darkness. 'Fuck' was his only thought before he was beat into unconsciousness.

After their duel and Ichigo's first resurrección the others had agreed to keep it as a trump card, only to be revealed in dire need. Ichigo had readily agreed as she thought her bankai was more than enough for most fights,

"So, anybody have any ideas for her Apsect?" Grimmjow mumbled out from the layer of saliva Nel had coated him in, they had all stayed up after Ichigo had fallen asleep to come up with her Aspect as a surprise. While they were no longer Aizen's Espada, they were still Espada and wanted to include Ichigo in the group.

Nel shook her head, "Not sure, you have ferocity and feral, Ulquiorra has emptiness and despair, I have cunning and trickery, each reflective of our personality and fighting styles."

Dondochakka and Pesche then jumped in, "How about Scary!" "Maniacal?"

Nel shook her head, "No, she isn't a berserker, and we are all scary in our own way."

Ulquiorra then spoke up from the shadows as he watched Ichigo sleep, she hadn't seemed all that scary to him, in fact he thought of her as…beautiful. The word had popped into his head and he still did not know why though he kept it to himself rather than try and work it out with Ichigo. "Darkness and wrath."

Nel turned to him, "Why those two?"

Never taking his eyes off Ichigo's prone form he answered, "Her sword, its shikai release is to 'cleave the heavens' her reitsu is black, her primary attack is a crescent moon fang and while she is very caring towards her friends it is unwise to invoke her wrath as she would defend with tenacity and ferocity till her last breath."

Grimmjow was shocked, "Wow, who the hell would have thought that the emospada could come up with something so insightful and deep."

Nel just blinked, before a wide grin stretched across her face, "Darkness and wrath it is! And Ulquiorra, is there something you want to share? Like how you didn't look the least bit intimidated and how you haven't taken your eyes off Itsygo yet?"

Ulquiorra turned with a shocked look on his face, it still slightly unnerved Grimmjow how Ulquiorra was beginning to show some more emotions but it was a positive change. "What do you mean?"

With a shit-eating grin Grimmjow spoke up, "What she means batsy, is that you are starting to like Ichigo."

An eyebrow was raised, "Of course I like her, she is a good companion and friend."

Grimmjow's grin got wider, "No, we mean like as in love ya lucky bastard!"

Ulquiorra said nothing, 'Do I…love her?' He wasn't sure, he knew that whenever he would get close to her he could feel a slight heat rise in his face, and even simply being near her made him feel happy. Even when she entered a new form that the others thought was frightening he thought as ethereally beautiful. 'I, think I do.'

Nel thought, 'Yes! operation fruit bat was a success! Now to get Ichigo to start thinking about it.'

Grimmjow was planning future blackmail. 

(AN: Emospada- emo-espada)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo was sure several more years had passed, almost as much time as had already passed since she unlocked her ressurecion, after she had woken up from the strain of first using her form Nel had cornered her on her feelings for a certain black haired espada. The moment had been highly embarrassing and had ended with Nel shouting at Ichigo to stop being in denial and that Ulquiorra had already said that he had feelings as well. Ichigo rolled her eyes at the memory, the following conversation with Ulquiorra after he had overheard all of Nel's shouting had resulted in a very awkward conversation that was mostly silent, eventually it was interrupted when Grimmjow got up, pushed them together and said quite irritably, "Skip the damn confessions, Nel did that and just get together so I can tease 'Mr. emotionless' that he has a girlfriend."

Shaking her head, Ichigo returned to the present. Looking to her left she saw Ulquiorra sleeping, over the years they had started leaning on each other when they fell asleep for the night. Her eyes softening Ichigo looked out to her new family, they had taken her in, helped her, taught her and trusted her, and she had fallen for them. She loved each of them and didn't know what she would do if Soul Society wanted them dead, but she did know that she would fight for them till her last breath. Ichigo closed her eyes, savoring the moment and enjoying having Ulquiorra's arm draped around her shoulders and her head leaning on his. 'I wonder what everyone else would think of me falling for the guy who technically killed me…probably call it cliché or try and chase him off.'

Chuckling to herself Ichigo looked over to Pesche and Dondochakka sleeping in a heap, and sprawled out on the sand, then to Nel and Grimmjow in near identical positions to their own, wait. Ichigo blinked the sleep from her eyes and stared back to the other two members of their group before a grin spread across her face, payback was so sweet. Deciding to share the moment she leaned up Ulquiorra, and quickly kissed him, causing him to wake up and return it before he asked why she was up so early, how he could tell it was early Ichigo was unsure, perhaps because everyone else was asleep. "Ichigo, what is the reason for waking up so early?"

The grin still on her face Ichigo gestured with a nod of her head to Nel and Grimmjow. When he caught sight of their positions, Ulquiorra's green eyes widened before he looked back to Ichigo, who had a predatory smirk on her face. With a slight smile of his own they got ready to hunt for breakfast, and left quietly so as not to disturb the pair they were sure to harass later on their way out. "I say it is about time, don't you Ulquiorra?"

The slight smile still present, "I agree, and it would be entertaining to return to Grimmjow all those times he kept making jokes at our expense. They have been dancing around each other ever since they got us together."

"I agree, and they do look sweet. Darn, now I sound girly like Orihime."

With shared laugh and a wide grin the two sonidoed in a random direction away from camp to hunt for their morning meal, upon arriving Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu as Ulquiorra did with Murciélago, the smooth steely hiss of steel against scabbard was a familiar sound as the couple stretched out with their senses to find any nearby hollows. After a minute both frowned, the landscape was empty, unusually empty and a sense of anticipation hung in the air. Ichigo quickly sheathed her blade and turned to Ulquiorra, "Something isn't right, it's too quiet. We should leave."

Nodding in agreement Ulquiorra sheathed his blade as well, the two were preparing to sonido back to the others when they felt it, the spike in reiatsu coming from the direction where their friends were sleeping. Her eyes widening in worry Ichigo immediately sonidoed to the camp, a sense of dread at the lack of responding spikes of pressure, behind her Ulquiorra followed silently except for the low buzz of his own sonido. Arriving at the camp Ichigo was stunned, Bawabara lay dead, his form already dissolving into spirit particles while Nel and Grimmjow were unconscious with syringes in the back of their necks. The two were bloodied and torn, their zanpakutos lay several meters away from them and they laid face down into the sand, but what truly chilled Ichigo's spine was the missing forms of Pesche and Dondochakka. "No, no, NO! I failed, they were family and I failed them,"

Ichigo felt her knees grow weak, "Why? Why again?"

As she fell to the ground Ichigo stared at her hands, her eyes burning dryly as she refued to cry. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and looking up she saw Ulquiorra looking at her with sadness in eyes. Looking at his eyes was the only way to truly tell his emotions, over the years Ichigo had managed to do what Orihime could not, and although he still hid what he felt behind a blank mask most of the time Ichigo could always tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes. "I do not think they are dead. Their reitsu signatures are fading, but by distance rather than death."

Blinking Ichigo concentrated her piquesa, he was right, Dondochakka and Pesche were being taken away, but they could not catch up in time to stop the perpetraitors. Opening her eyes Ichigo looked back down to Nel and Grimmjow, "we better try and wake them up, we'llneed their help to rescue Pesche and Dondochakka."

Ulquiorra gave a small nod before they both got up, as they stood Ichigo gave him a quick hug, her face burried in his neck as she held him tight, "Thanks Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra blinked, before he returned the affection closing his eyes as he held Ichigo close, a few stray strands of her orange and white hair tickling his chin. He loved when he held Ichigo close, she seemed to understand him without saying, and only she could read him and he could read her, even through her usual scowl.

Breaking apart the two sonidoed down to their close friends, and after carefully pulling out the now empty syringes poured some of their reiatsu into the prone forms of Nel and Grimmjow. After they had nearly exausted half of their stores the two began to stir, Grimmjow being the first to wake up he quickly grabbed Ichigo, who had been trying to wake him up as the pain from the wound on his back -a large diagonal slash roughly a foot long and moderatly deep— hit him. He did manage to hiss out some words between clenched teeth though, "Damn that Baraggan! The Bastard sent some of his fucking minions after us!"

Ichigo's mind halted, "Wait! He was supposed to be dead!"

Grimmjow glared at her, angry at having been attacked from behind and worst of all beaten. He had acknowleged that Ichigo and Ulquiorra would perhaps always be stronger than him but to be beaten by a minion of Baraggan's was humiliating and a blow to his pride he refused to take. "Apparently not. His fucking minion was one of Aizen's old numeros judging by appearance, came here screaming about how we were traitors for harboring a shinigami and that we were too be punished for our crimes against his majesty."

Grimmjow spat out the word "majesty" with such force and venom that Ichigo almost couldn't understand the word. But she understood the rest of the sentence, the attack was her fault. "No," Ichigo's eyes were wide as the truth hit her, "No," she recoiled from Grimmjow in shock, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault again."

Grimmjow blinked as he looked at Ichigo, "Again? What the hell you talking about? And do you really think we blame you for this? You're just as hollow as we are now, and an honorary Espada."

Looking back to Grimmjow Ichigo could just stare, "Ichigo, listen it isn't your fault-"

"But it is! Dondochakka and Pesche could be dead or worse because of my presence! Just like how it was my fault my mother died..." She trailed off, the confession shocking Grimmjow and the others.

Nel then spoke up from where she sat near Ulquiorra, "Itsygo, I don't blame you and I am sure you wern't at fault for your mother's death, it was Grand Fisher who..."

Ichigo looked to Nel, and her mournful face, so out of place with her normally cheerful demeanor. "But it is my fault, I was the one who fell for the lure and that led to my mother's death. And now it was because you took me in that this-" she gestured to the surrounding area "-happened!"

Ulquiorra went up to Ichigo, "Ichigo, we don't blame you. Like Grimmjow said, you are one of us, you are not just a shinigami." As he drew closer he wispered into her ear, "And I love you."

Ichigo looked away, she didn't feel as though she deserved their friendship, all it did was put a target on their heads. But as she looked to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nel she knew she couldn't seperate herself from them, for then she would truly be dead. Looking back to the others she gripped Zangetsu's hilt so hard her fingers turned white and her finger nails dug into her palm, creating four bloody crecents. "Thank you, it is time I returned the favor." Her eyes gained a hard glint, "Baraggan will pay, it is time to show him why nobody messes with the ones I love." She looked back to Ulquiorra, "I love you too, you all are my family now."

Grimmjow was grinning, "Heh, ya know somthing Nel?"

Nel looked up from her saliva applications, "Hmm?"

"I am so glad that Ichigo's on our side now, Baraggan has no idea what's gonna hit him."

Nel nodded, looking back to Ichigo she saw the hard glint in her eyes, as she stood with Ulquiorra and they began planning how to get to Baraggan's fortress within the Menos Forest now that Las Noches was practically in ruins. "The wrath has been invoked and the darkness shall fall."

After questioning several hollows on the location of Baraggan's fortress, Ichigo and the others discovered that it was located in the forest beneath the desert sands, directly under the ruins of Las Noches in fact.

"Why are you attacking the king! He will kill you, he iss the strongest!" the unnamed and froglike hollow said, "No one can defeat him," it made an odd swallowing gulp sound; "It is hopeless to try! It is safer to serve him, yes, yes, safer! Precious and safe! For the king has death in hiss pocketss." Ichigo didn't know what else to do with the weird hollow but let it go, it had answered their questions after all, though she would be happy if she never encountered it again.

As they descended into the forest Nel's slightly gross but effective healing method had returned Grimmjow and herself back to prime condition, and soon the time came that the small group stood before the gates of Baraggan's near carbon copy of Las Noches in its former glory. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel turned to Ulquiorra as he returned from the nearby shadows between the crystalline trees. He had been sent to gauge the forces Baraggan had at his disposal. "Baraggan has an army of regular hollows, all below Vasto Lorde rank and the majority below Adjuchas that seem to be serving him out of fear of death. Judging from what we know of Baraggan though he is keeping the Vasto Lordes near him so he can keep an eye on them and so he can use them as body guards."

Ichigo nodded, "Were you able to locate Pesche and Dondochakka?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "No"

Feeling her eyes burn, Ichigo closed them to prevent tears though one escaped, the shimmering liquid traveling down her face and along the curve of her mask. "Then our assault is for nothing... we were too late."

"I wasn't able to locate them, but there is always the chance that Baraggan is holding them in a cell that suppresses their reiatsu."

Nel spoke up, "So there is a chance."

Looking over Nel and Grimmjow, Ichigo saw that they were ready to fight, but as she watched Ulquiorra her eyes lingered on him. "When we do this, I want you all to stay safe; I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you."

Ulquiorra walked up to her and placed one hand on her shoulder the other held her chin, and lifted her face to meet his, "You won't lose us, we will always be with you as you are with us."

They all nodded, even Grimmjow adhered to the somber mood. "Then let's go."

The infiltration of the fortress of the King of Hueco Mundo had begun.

The cover of darkness concealed four figures as they quietly ran from pillar to pillar. Not a sound escaped them as the slowly made their way to the center throne room, each of them had suppressed their reiatsu and evened their breathing, discovery would lead to an early death. Soon the doors were in sight, tall and white they stood out amongst the black walls of the surrounding area, the architecture was near identical to the ruins of Las Noches with few differences but the patrols of various Adjuchas had kept the group on their toes. After spotting a window that lead up to the throne room without going through the front door Ichigo silently pointed it out to the others before she gripped the wall and began climbing, her fingers clinging to any hold she could find as she slowly made her way to the window. Normally she would just solidify the air beneath her feet using reiatsu, but the use of spiritual pressure would be sure to alert their adversaries to their presence, something the group could not afford if they wanted to get to Baraggan first. As she reached the window Ichigo looked down upon the skeletal throne of Baraggan, he was hosting a banquet with several Vasto Lordes, roughly five in number. Helping the others up onto the window sill, Ichigo watched from the shadows as Baraggan called out to a waiting Adjuchas something, she couldn't make out the words but she thought she heard "prisoner"

Her thoughts were proven correct however as Pesche was brought out in front of the self-proclaimed king and forced to his hands and knees in a mockery of a bow. Her eyes narrowed in anger as Baraggan said a few harsh words to which Pesche seemed to defy, if Baraggan's next order was any indication. He had ordered that his Zanpakuto be brought out, the large axe hefted into his hand as he prepared to raise it to end the life of the one before him. Knowing that the time for stealth was over if she wanted to rescue her family Ichigo gave a quick squeeze to Ulquiorra's hand which she had been holding when he reached the window sill and quickly sonido-ed down to stand in front of Pesche, raising her hand and grabbing the lazy swing that Baraggan had intended to use to cut her brother down.

With the low hum of a sonido signifying the arrival of the others, Ichigo glared darkly at the former segunda espada. "We have done nothing to threaten you, your majesty, so why do you act the tyrant and threaten my family?" she hissed, spitting out "majesty" as if it were a foul curse.

Baraggan's arrogant voice was thick with anger, "You are one of the foul shinigami, you should be executed for your existence as the enemy of our kind and yet, you have poisoned the minds of five hollows! Family? Bah! We are hollows! We need not bonds of family! I shall kill you, scum beneath me! You need to acknowledge your betters!"

Although Baraggan's words incensed her, Ichigo held her anger to herself, maintaining an icy demeanor with her burning amber eyes being the only indication of her rage. "You are a fool, you enslave your fellows on your own false arrogance and your own self proclamation. You are no better than the blinded and biased whom you wish to destroy! You see in black and white and forget!"

Baraggan withdrew his axe from Ichigo's hand, and she gripped Zangetsu with preparation, "Enough! I will not listen to your qualms ant, I am King, I am a Hollow, I shall kill all shinigami within my relm!"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu, behind her Ulquiorra, Nel and Grimmjow did the same, "You have forgotten that we were all once human! Shinigami and Hollow both! We had families, friends, we were mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters! Death does not change that! You have forgotten what you were, and that we all once were the same!"

Behind her the Vasto Lordes began to mutter amongst themselves, "Enough of your treasonous words! You speak with a silver forked tongue shinigami!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "I am neither shinigami or hollow, I have a mask, I have a Zanpakuto. I have a family of humans, of shinigami, and of hollows…"

Baraggan had apparently had enough, "SILENCE!"

With his roar he leaped at Ichigo, who quickly held Zangetsu parallel to the ground to block the first heavy blow of Baraggan's axe, "Nel, grab Pesche and find Dondochakka! I'll hold him off! Grimmjow, cover her! Ulquiorra-"

Ulquiorra's voice broke her off, "I'm staying."

With a nod Ichigo retaliated, lashing out a Baraggan with a slash to his left only to meet the haft of the king's axe. The two exchanged blow for blow, neither breaching the other's defenses as the sounds of their battle echoed through the halls, waking the hollows of the surrounding battlements. Ulquiorra had released his first form, his vast black bat-like wings stretched wide as he held a glowing green lance in a defensive position, ready to block any moves made by the Vasto Lordes. Yet as he watched them warily he noticed that they made no move to interfere each watching with rapt attention as Ichigo fought Baraggan.

"Why do you make no move to defend your king?"

The lead one, with a skeletal mask and similarly themed body with spikes coming from his elbows spoke, "Baraggan is no king of ours, merely the strongest, forcing us to serve through fear. The words spoken by the orange haired girl were odd; she is shinigami, so why does she support us? We will not interfere with the fight, this is between the two."

Ulquiorra nodded, understanding the other's curiosity and remembering Ichigo's words when they had met after she had defeated Aizen, 'The enemy of my enemy, is my friend.'

Back with the fight, Ichigo was straining beneath Baraggan's axe, she held the flat end of Zangetsu's sealed form with her free hand, supporting her blade against her adversary's immense strength, "You see ant? You cannot hope to defeat me!"

A strange gleam leapt into Ichigo's eyes, "That is what you think, BANKAI!"

As the brief shadows swirled around her form, Ichigo threw the axe off her sword and retaliated with a raw shout and swing of her obsidian blade, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The dark energy lashed out at Baraggan, obscuring him from view as the throne behind him shattered upon impact and the large arrancar was thrown back. As she landed back down Ichigo launched another wave of dark energy, knowing that one attack had not finished off her foe. Her black bankai coat flaring out behind her with the energy she released, causing another deep gouge to be cut into the stone. As the dust cleared Ichigo could see Baraggan, standing with a slash on his abdomen, slowly oozing blood as a similar but smaller gash on his leg could also be seen. The king let out a roar of anger before held his hand before him, "CERO!"

Quickly launching a cero of her own the two blasts of red and black energies meet in the middle of the room before exploding, blasting all occupants away from the epicenter. Ichigo gritted her teeth in pain as she collided with the hard stone walls, her back sore as she crashed through two of them before she lost enough momentum to fall to the ground. Getting up she looked to the holes opposite to her where Baraggan had gone through, her eyes darted to her left seeking Ulquiorra before she let out a sigh of relief at him getting up along with the rest of the Vasto Lordes from where they had been thrown down the hall way and into the doors that marked the entry to the throne room.

Feeling Baraggan's furious presence closing in, Ichigo sidestepped a downward swing from the massive war axe, quickly darting past Baraggan's defenses as he struggled to get his axe out of the stonework in time to block her to no avail. Blood spattered the floor as Ichigo slashed at Baraggan's ribs, the cut deep and bleeding profusely as Ichigo followed it up with a hard kick at Baraggan's already wounded leg before she had to back away from another swing of the king's axe, aimed to cleave her in half.

"Enough! Rot Arrogante!"

Baraggan released his blade, turning him back into the skeletal king form he held prior to his transformation into an arrancar, "You shall rot before time's eternal assault! But first…"

Ichigo felt a spike of fear as Baraggan launched a nearby spike of stone off to the side after having charged it with his potent and corrosive reiatsu, straight towards Ulquiorra. "NO!"

Ichigo knew she couldn't reach him in time, and could only watch as the man she loved was pierced in the chest with the stone, she heard Ulquiorra's shout of pain as he removed the piece of shrapnel, his regenerative abilities being the only thing preventing him from rotting away, and struggling to close the wound.

Ichigo could feel the world crumbling around her, she wouldn't, she couldn't lose Ulquiorra and damn the one who tried to take him from her. Looking to Baraggan's laughing form she felt and saw a red haze descend over her vision, throbbing in unison with her pulse as she straightened from her defensive crouch.

"You will pay. Engulf in shadows, Zangetsu!"

The resulting explosion of darkness sent shivers up the spines of the watching Vasto Lordes, the raw fury, and wrath emitted from where Ichigo stood was suffocating. Baraggan stopped his laughter as he looked to Ichigo's new form with slight fear, her tail lashing back and forth like an angered cat the sickle carving grooves in the stone with ease as Ichigo let out a feral growl. Holding out a hand Ichigo materialized a shadow of Zangetu's shikai form, the cleaver a solid black void as she threw it towards the false king who barely managed to avoid it before it collided with the solid stone wall behind him, embedding itself up to the hilt before dispersing back into the shadows it was made of. Turning to look at Ichigo with a stunned expression, Baraggan could barely retaliate as she launched a furious assault. A furious scream tearing itself from her throat with a haunting echo, Ichigo materialized two more Zangetsu blades and used her wings to propel herself to Baraggan, her assault relentless and merciless as she slashed at him again and again. Never did she give any ground to her adversary and even when he managed to get a cut in through her defenses Ichigo's own rapid regeneration quickly healed the wound. Barrigan fared much worse as his futile attempt to block both of the giant cleavers lashing resulted in him only getting a deep gouge across his back from Ichigo's tail, the sickle digging into his back and tearing off chunks of Baraggan's form and leaving a jagged, gaping wound. Finally separating himself from the vengeful demonic angel, Baraggan quickly released his cloud of corrosive reiatsu only for Ichigo to launch two Getsuga Tenshos simultaneously, the two crescent moons of black energy blasting away Baraggan's attack and obscuring the rapidly forming cero of blood red energy forming between Ichigo's horns. As the darkness cleared Baraggan looked up, only to see Ichigo's face with a fanged snarl and eyes glowing amber amid deep pools of black before everything vanished in a sea of blood red.

Ichigo didn't even wait for Baraggan's headless form to hit the floor before she rushed to Ulquiorra, "Please, please don't die, don't die on me."

Ulquiorra had managed to remove the shard, his regenerative abilities slowed as it fought Baraggan's corrosive assault on his body, recovery would take a while but Ulquiorra knew he would survive. As Ichigo came close she gently held him in her hands as her wings sheltered them any possible attacks, "Ichigo, I'll be fine. I just need to take time to recover."

At his words Ichigo felt relief wash through her, holding Ulquiorra's emerald eyes with her own amber she stared hard at him for a minute before gently –so as not to aggravate the wound— hugged him, screwing her eyes shut as she felt tears leak out, "I thought I had lost you"

Ulquiorra was shocked; Ichigo's eyes had shown with so much love, care and fear that he felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never seen fear in her eyes and it seemed wrong, she was always defiant of fate, always strong in her beliefs and resolve, and when he heard her whispered fear and felt the hot tears on his shoulder he realized just how afraid for him she had been.

Ichigo reverted back to bankai as Grimmjow and Nel arrived with Pesche and Dondochakka, the four of them staring in shock as Ichigo supported Ulquiorra since he refused to be carried and the two hobbled back to rejoin the group. "What the fuck happened? We could feel your transformation all the way from the dungeons! What did that bastard do to make you that angry? I knew you were going to hold him off till we got out but what the hell happened? That shockwave when you entered ressurecion shook the whole fucking place!"

"That bastard took a cheap shot at Ulquiorra, impaled him through with some of the rubble after coating it in his rotting reiatsu. I kinda lost it after that."

Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra who merely nodded, "Damn, I almost feel sorry for the guy. Then again, He deserved it."

As the group prepared to leave there was movement from behind, turning to face the Vasto Lordes Ichigo saw the lead one who had spoken to Ulquiorra before stepping forwards.

"Hail the new queen, what would you have of us?"

Ichigo blinked before letting her usual scowl fall over her face, "I'm no queen, and have no wish to be queen. Baraggan's throne was false, live your lives, find friends."

They seemed shocked, "But the concept is the same, Baraggan was the strongest of us and thus was king, you have defeated him and now you are queen."

"No" Ichigo shook her head, "I don't want to be queen, share the rule amongst yourselves if you wish but I only fought Baraggan on a personal level. He threatened my family, so I had to retaliate to keep them safe."

The Vasto Lordes murmured to each other, "You are a strange one, neither shinigami nor hollow and yet you are accepting of both. We will follow your decree, but you shall always hold our respect. You are queen by right of strength and combat, and your strength will be respected."

As the Vasto Lordes bowed Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra with a face that screamed for help. "Let's go, we need to rest and they can run things for the hollows to used to Baraggan's rule."

Nodding Ichigo helped Ulquiorra as the family left, each of them under the curious scrutiny of the Vasto Lordes until the door closed behind them.

As the group settled down to sleep after having returned to the desert of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo looked around. They were currently staying in the ruins of the original Las Noches, they always returned here every once and a while, it provided shelter and still held the supplies for their outfits that inevitably got ruined through their innumerable fights. They were currently going to sleep in what was previously Aizen's meeting room, none of them liked the memories the room brought, but it was the best sheltered against the cold now that Bawabara's previous bulk no longer provided it.

As she stepped back into the room, her arm laden with blankets she filched from the bedrooms of various fraccions she gave two to Grimmjow and Nel, two more to Pesche and Dondochakka and set two aside for herself and Ulquiorra.

"Thanks for saving us don'tcha know, Baraggan wanted to kill us, and it was because of that you almost got hurt as well."

Looking over to the two she now regarded as little brothers who always got into trouble she gave them a small smile. "You are family; nothing stands between me and keeping my family safe."

"That is true, and true for friends as well."

Turning around Ichigo saw Ulquiorra, his wound was mostly healed thanks to his own regenerative capabilities and Nel's own administrations. Although by the way he seemed to be favoring his left side while laying down Ichigo knew he was still feeling sore. "Come on Ulquiorra, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Walking past the already asleep Nel and Grimmjow, she would tease them for cuddling later, Ichigo settled down next to where Ulquiorra was. Resting her head on the side of his chest that wasn't injured she curled up next to him, her blanket already around her shoulders. Silently, Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist as the two easily fell asleep in each other's arms.

Only a few hours had passed when she felt it, a disturbance similar to an opening garganta. Ichigo opened her eyes blinking away sleep she removed herself from beside Ulquiorra,

"Ichigo?"

Looking over to him she responded with a finger to her lips and a whisper, "I sense a garganta, I know it has been a while since I felt one but…"

Ulquiorra looked shocked, "But Hueco Mundo was sealed by Yamamoto himself, so how-?"

Ichigo shook her head, "I don't know but I'm going to stand near the door, I'm sure you can also sense the reiatsu of the newcomers."

It was true, there were two who had entered the garganta were doing nothing to suppress their signature. Studying it Ichigo thought they had a familiar feel like a memory just out of reach, but her musings would have to be put off as the two started to head in their direction. With a low growl in the back of her throat Ichigo suppressed her own reiatsu till it was indistinguishable with the rest of the area before she hid herself behind the open door, Zangetsu's sealed form unsheathed and held ready. Looking back to Ulquiorra Ichigo gave him a nod, which he understood to go back to pretending to be asleep, trusting Ichigo he laid back down, using an arm to cushion his head and closed his eyes after one last look at the shadows in which Ichigo hid, her form indistinguishable despite wearing white.

It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard on the stonework, the rhythmic clacking steadily growing louder as the intruders drew closer. Ichigo tightened her grip on Zangetsu as she waited till the right moment, 'Just a little closer,'

Soon she could see the indistinct figures of the two intruders; their outlines seemed familiar one being much shorter than the other which had some strange spikes of hair. Both however held their blades ready, the moon's pale light making them flash silver as they ran closer, they entered the room, not even caring to check for danger. Their heads moved left to right, searching for something as they drew to a halt before noticing the sleeping and fake sleeping figures of the others. 'Now!'

Ichigo silently materialized behind the two figures, having used flash step to prevent the warning hum of a sonido, and pressed Zangetsu's edge against the throat of the taller figure while she kicked his blade out of his hand and held both arms behind his back with her free hand. All of this took not even a second as Ichigo had her hostage and demanded with a voice that left no room for negotiation. "Who are you, how did you get here and why have you come?"

Her hostage stiffened in her hold, his back ramrod straight as his partner let out a gasp of shock the wide eyes flashing purple in the moonlight as Ulquiorra sonidoed behind her while she was distracted. With the same movements as Ichigo he had incapacitated the second intruder. "Answer the questions and we may spare your lives."

Ichigo's hostage squirmed, trying to break her vice-like grip to no avail as the girl let out a slight whimper. "The seal on Hueco Mundo finally wore off..."

Ulquiorra tightened his hold, "We realized that when we felt two shinigami arrive through a garganta. Now why are you here?"

Ichigo's hostage now spoke up, his voice rash and tickling her memory, "And why should we tell you espada? Still hanging around your old master's fortress hoping he will come back?"

The insinuation caused a brief rise in anger, her support Aizen? Ichigo let out a growl, "We are the furthest of those who support Aizen, that bastard is dead and good riddance." She dug her blade into his skin, drawing a small line of blood "Now why. Have. You. Come?"

The girl answered, "We came for a friend, she was lost in the battle with Aizen and we were trying to find her. Urahara had found a focused blast of her reiatsu in this area and we were sent to find her."

Ichigo felt as though she were dumped in a vat of icy water, at the mention of Urahara she removed her blade and thrust her hostage away from her before materializing a small cero the size of a golf ball, the red light cast upon the figures showing their scared and defiant faces,

"Rukia? Renji?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ichigo stood, eyes wide as she gazed upon her two friends,

"Renji? Rukia?"

Renji got himself up off the floor holding his arm in the defensive as his eyes darted around the room looking for Zabimaru, but as Ichigo whispered his name he stiffened before looking at his former captor.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know our names? I don't recognize you as one of Aizen's espada."

Ichigo smiled, same old brash, blunt Renji. Looking to Ulquiorra she said, "You can let the midget go,"

He simply nodded before releasing Rukia from his grasp, "I can't believe it's you two! It's been decades here…" Ichigo had already fallen into sarcasm as the two shinigami stared at her incredulously.

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

Rukia's soft words interrupted Ichigo, she blinked before looking back to her friend, "What? Has it really been that long that you no longer recognize me? Sheesh."

Renji spoke up, his voice suspicious, "And how do you expect us to believe that you are Ichigo? Sure you have the hair, somewhat, but Ichigo had a huge meat cleaver of a sword and couldn't be stealthy in the slightest. You on the other hand have a normal sized, black katana, white streaked hair, expertly suppressed reiatsu and a mask."

Ichigo scowled as she pushed Renji's accusing finger out of her face, "Watch it pineapple, and hey, don't you guys remember that I had to fuse with my inner hollow to use the Final Getsuga Tensho, and if you were stuck in Hueco Mundo for years on end you learn how to suppress your reiatsu and seal your zanpakuto eventually."

Renji blinked before he lowered his hand, "Ichigo?"

Said berry head remarked dryly, "The one and only."

After her comment Ichigo was tackled to the floor as Rukia embraced her, tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes, "It's you! You're still alive!"

From the floor Ichigo just rolled her eyes, "Did you really doubt me that much? Besides, I did have help."

Gesturing to Ulquiorra, Renji's attention focused on him before he immediately paled upon recognition, "Ichigo, you do realize that he is the cuatra espada who almost killed you?"

Ichigo had finally managed to pry Rukia off of herself enough to sit up, "No really? I hadn't noticed, nor had I noticed that I now consider Grimmjow, Nel and Nel's fraccion as family."

The two shinigami stared at her blankly before Rukia spoke up, "But, their hollows, the Central 46 will want them dead to pass on the souls they had consumed."

Ichigo grinned, causing Renji to raise an eyebrow in shock, "Nope, you see since they were shinigamified they gained zanpakutos, and zanpakutos purify souls, am I right?"

Rukia nodded, Renji looked lost, "So since they have zanpakutos, they like myself automatically purify any souls they happen to eat. Giving us the all clear as the only souls we contain is that of ourselves and our zanpakutos!"

Rukia was shocked, her jaw hanging comically as the implications ran through her mind. Renji though looked disgusted as his cheeks turned a faint green, "You mean you ate other hollows?"

Ichigo grimaced, "Yea, disgusting by the way, and not by choice but since it is the only thing to eat around here I kinda had too."

"Ichigo? What the fuck is all that noise? I want some damn sleep!"

All of those present at the reunion sweat dropped as Grimmjow walked into the room, an annoyed frown on his face before he saw the two shinigami, "Wait, don't tell me…Hueco Mundo is no longer sealed, and these two came to find you?'

They all blinked Ichigo and Ulquiorra because Grimmjow didn't curse, Renji and Rukia for the apparent cordiality of their former enemy.

Taking their silence as a yes Grimmjow rubbed his hands together, all traces of tiredness gone from his face. "We what are we waiting for? We've been stuck in this damned desert for far too long, NEL! GET IN HERE WE CAN HIGH TAIL IT OUT OF THIS DAMN DESERT!"

A crash and several complaints of pain sounded from the other side of the room as the others woke up. With a shit eating grin Grimmjow then turned to Ulquiorra, "Perk up emospada! You can now finally take strawberry here on a real date rather than scenic crap dinners of a white desert."

Upon hearing Grimmjow's usual insult Ichigo felt a vain pulse in her forehead, "STOP CALLING ME STRAWBERRY DAMNIT!"

With the habitual verbal response Ichigo released her shikai, allowing Zangetsu to return to the well know cleaver form as she began chasing Grimmjow around the expansive room as the teal haired espada's face turned to one of terror before he quickly tried to escape.

Turning to Ulquiorra both Renji and Rukia stared at him, "What?"

The two shinigami looked to each other before going back to Ulquiorra who now had a raised eyebrow. "You're dating Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra blinked, before a small blush, unnoticeable in the dark but Rukia noticed with her womanly intuition, "Yes,"

Renji stared in shock his mind coming to a screeching halt as the information processed, "Uhh…"

Rukia on the other hand let out a girlish shriek, "Kawaii! Oh that is so sweet!"

After finally coming back to normal Renji gave a hard glare at Ulquiorra, "You better not have done anything, I understand it has been ten years but Ichigo is like a sister to me so don't even think for one instant tha-…"

Ranji fell face forward to the ground as Ichigo came back, one hand extended from having slapped the back of Renji's head, the other hand dragging a bruised Grimmjow behind her "Don't act like the older sibling; that's my job, and don't threaten my boyfriend."

Leaving Renji on the floor and dropping off Grimmjow near a sleepily standing Nel, Ichigo resealed and sheathed Zangetsu, before walking over to Ulquiorra and giving him a hug to his surprise before whispering in his ear, "I'm proving a point"

Understanding why Ulquiorra returned the affection before letting Ichigo go, who turned back to the group to see Renji still on the floor with a dazed look and Rukia scribbling madly in her sketchbook with hearts in her eyes. 'She still has that thing?'

Ichigo shook her head before looking to Rukia, "So, how long has it been and how is everyone getting along? We've been stuck here for what feels like decades, now spill it midget."

Rukia frowned, looking back to her sketchbook that contained two poorly drawn rabbits; one with orange hair and one with black, that were hugging with hearts spilling all around them and sighed before putting it away. "It has been almost ten years exactly since you defeated Aizen. I understand how being here with no way to tell time seems like forever but don't you think decades is a bit of an exaggeration?"

Ichigo blinked, before she exploded with questions, "TEN YEARS? How are Yuzu and Karin? Are they okay? Oh I must have worried them so much, and Goat Face! I can't believe that I left them with him for ten years! How is their school? Do they have boyfriends? Wait, of course they do. Damn I need to catch up on the older sibling intimidations, and the others! Orihime must be so worried! And Chad! I completely left him, Tatsuki is going to kill me for not even a goodbye! And-"

Rukia cut Ichigo off, she was starting to turn slightly blue gushing everything out in one breath, "Ichigo stop! We are all worrying about you, not the other way around. You were the one stuck in Hueco Mundo. Everyone is fine, yes your sisters are okay if a bit lonely without you, and yes they have boyfriends. Orihime and Chad are well, both got married in fact. Chad and Tatsuki, Orihime and Ishida we were all surprised. Oh and Renji finally proposed to me!"

Rukia flashed a small ring on her finger in front of Ichigo's face, but she was so stunned by all the information she could barely get out a "Congradulations."

After recovering a bit Ichigo opened her mouth but shut it after a glare from the small shinigami in front of her, "And no, they don't blame you for missing the weddings so don't stress about it."

Ichigo just deflated sighing as she put a hand over her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "…I still can't believe it's been ten years out there, no wonder it felt so long in here."

Rukia nodded, "Yea, Who would have thought that you would be hooked up with Ulquiorra, know how to suppress your reiatsu and seal your sword in ten years though." She ended with a sly smile.

Ichigo removed her hand enough to glare, "Oh ye of little faith. Besides it wasn't in ten years Rukia,"

Rukia's large purple eyes shimmered in curiosity, "You mean time travels differently in Hueco Mundo? I know you got Bankai in three months but you don't seriously expect me to believe that you of all people managed to suppress your absolutely massive reiatsu in just five years." She laughed out the end.

Deadpanning Ichigo dropped the bomb, "Wrong conversions, one year out there is five in here. It has been fifty years for me since we last met, sorry I didn't recognize you at first."

Rukia just stood slack jawed, she finally managed to sputter a semi-coherent response, "Fi-fi-fifty?"

Ichigo let out a huff as Rukia hugged her again, "You were stuck here for that long? We have got to get you back, No wonder you were so worried! You can meet your family and everyone else and-"

Ichigo pried Rukia off, "I am not going anywhere without Ulquiorra, Nell, Dondochakka, Pesche and; still can't believe it, Grimmjow. They took me in, and helped train me; they are practically family."

Rukia let out a sickly sweet smile, "And Ulquiorra is more? But of course, we can't leave them behind and besides, Renji and I owe them so much for dealing with you for fifty years."

Ichigo felt an eye twitch, "You implying something?"

With an airy wave of the hand Ichigo received her response, "Nothing, nothing. C'mon let's get you all out of here."

Grimmjow jumped from out of nowhere, an excited grin on his face, "Yes! No more white sands and night skies for a hopefully long time! What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!"

With an amused grin Ichigo shook her head, while Rukia sent her a look that clearly said, 'you dealt with that for fifty years?'

The reply was 'that and so much more,'

After gathering everyone up and Renji getting several bruises after laughing at Nel's nickname for Ichigo everyone was finally ready,

"We are finally leaving; I'm looking forwards to meeting your family,"

Ichigo turned back to see Ulquiorra, the smile seen in his eyes as she leaned against him with his arms wrapped around her waist, "I'm sure you'll like Yuzu and Karin, though I have to warn you about my dad. He is a bit on the perverted and crazy side."

Ulquiorra's warm breath tickled her ear, "So long as I am with you I can handle anything."

Ichigo just closed her eyes and leaned further back into Ulquiorra's chest, she refused to even think of being separated from Ulquiorra now, they were close and worked together seamlessly and after coming close to losing him she never wanted to endure that feeling again.

Hearing the rising voices of Grimmjow and Renji she decided to stop them before things got out of hand, "So, we ready to go?"

A resounding "YES" echoed through the ruins,

Nodding to Ulquiorra since he was the best at forming gargantas to the human world, it was the one thing Ichigo couldn't train in since Hueco Mundo was sealed. With the dark portal open everyone rushed into it, each figure disappearing into the shadows till only Ulquiorra and Ichigo were left. Walking up to him Ichigo shared a quick kiss with the man she loved before she walked into the portal, Ulquiorra following.

After emerging back into the human world Ichigo looked around, her eyes adjusting to the light that now shone brightly around her. Looking around Ichigo saw that she was in Urahara's underground basement that they had used for training. Nothing had changed from the way she remembered it, except for the man who owned the place. Seeing Hat n' Clogs sitting off in a corner, seemingly asleep was deceptive of his real condition. With a small smile Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hand in her own and nodded to the eccentric shopkeeper, quickly walking over to him Ichigo noticed several things were wrong. First was that the green striped bucket hat was lower than ever before, creating shadows that were cast over Urahara's face that only highlighted the sunken in expression, his outfit was in a disheveled condition and his sandals worn down to almost disrepair.

Seeing the man she had considered a mentor in such condition Ichigo frowned, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong she remembered Rukia's words, ' "We are all worrying about you, not the other way around" He can't have been that worried for me, could he?"

Drawing closer Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder before shaking him awake, causing Urahara to lift his head and blink blearily before his eyes focused on Ichigo, "I-Ichigo? Is it really you?"

With a roll of her eyes Ichigo responded, falling back into familiar happenings, "I get how merging with my hollow made me look different, but I though you would recognize me Hat n' Clogs what with you being the one who made me half hollow in the first place."

The blond man in front of her just gaped, perfectly imitating a fish before he threw his arms around her shoulders, gripping her tight with tears leaking from his eyes. "It's you! You're still alive, after all this time. I'm sorry I stayed away, sorry for the secrets, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Ichigo could barely do more than awkwardly pat the man's back; he was getting so emotional that she could feel him shaking,

"Hey! Everybody, Ichigo's back!"

Renji's shout could be heard clear downstairs, and the responding bangs and crashes accompanied by hurried footsteps broke Urahara from his embrace. Looking to his tear streaked face Ichigo shot him a questioning glance, as one of his hands lingered fondly on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're back,"

Blinking Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question, "I can see that but why so emotional?"

Urahara had a sad smile, "Your father named me your godfather, I had thought that by staying away you would stay safe but I never want you to disappear again."

"Go-godfather?" she sputtered,

Ichigo wasn't given a chance to process the information as each of her friends came down, each of them shouting out her name before running to embrace her. As she was stuck between several friends Ichigo heard Ichida's voice carry over the sniffles, "Well, it has certainly been a while Ichigo. Mind explaining the mask and arrancar entourage?"

Sighing in relief as everyone backed away enough for her to have room to breathe Ichigo gave a quick explanation, "The mask and hair is because I merged with my hollow half, the arrancars are my friends and they took me in and helped me the fifty years I spent in Hueco Mundo,"

Seeing several mouths open for a question Ichigo continued without giving them a chance, "Time travels differently, one year here for five years there. And if you are curious, yes I had to eat other hollows since it was the only and I mean only thing to eat. But the other arrancars and I don't have the other souls in us as our zanpakutos purified the souls and sent them to Soul Society while we kept their energy to sustain us. Any questions?"

"Nope, you covered all of Soul Society's concerns. Yamamoto sou-taicho requests your presence a month from now concerning your status as a shinigami, enjoy your reunion Kurosaki-san."

Looking over and slightly down Ichigo noticed Toshiro standing off to the side, nothing much about him had changed except for a slight increase in height, perhaps an inch or two. Nodding to him in confirmation she watched as he vanished into a senkaimon.

So focused she was on the representative from Soul Society Ichigo almost missed the punch aimed at her from Tatsuki, almost being the key word as the decades of spontaneous attacks from Grimmjow hoping to catch her off guard and the random hollow looking for a meal had given Ichigo the reflexes to dodge the moment before the fist connected with her head. "What the hell Tatsuki?"

The raven haired woman stood fuming, "What were you thinking getting stuck in that place for so long? Do you have any idea how worried we were for you?" She quickly calmed down and continued in a softer, more normal tone, "I'm just glad you are back, Chad is too he's just being too manly enough to show it."

Tatsuki finished with an elbow to Chad's gut, it hardly fazed the giant of a man but Ichigo saw his small smile that accompanied his quiet welcome, "It's good to see you back Ichigo."

Looking back to Orihime Ichigo saw her friend standing near Ishida, her hand resting on a slightly swollen belly. Her eyes widening at the realization she looked back to her auburn haired friend, "Wow, guess it really has been a while, eh Orihime?"

The woman just smiled, "Yes it has been, you may have been stuck in that desert for years on end doing all sorts of amazing things and getting into all sorts of fights but time has passed. But don't worry; you'll always be our friend."

As Orihime leaned forward and gave her friend another hug Ichigo looked over to Ishida, who gave her a nod of respect.

"H-H-H-H-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-O-O-O-O-O I-I-I-C-C-C-H-H-H-I-I-I-G-G-G-O-O-O!"

The shout was so ingrained in her memory that it was the only reason she didn't whip around with ceros flying, dodging the drop kick from her father and grabbing the outstretched leg Ichigo slammed her eccentric father onto the ground in front of her with a smile. "Good to see you two you old goat, but would you mind not trying to do that again? I kinda cero first, ask later now."

Isshin began to let loose the water works, crying to a wallet sized picture of his wife about how his daughter has grown so cold that she wouldn't even embrace her father after ten years of separation. "And at this rate I'll never have a son-in-law from you! Oh how cruel you are to never come home with a boyfriend! Why must you scare them all away?"

Getting red in the face Ichigo bopped her father on the head, "Stay out of my love life you old goat! I am perfectly capable of getting a boyfriend!"

Renji's snickering rang out through the room, "Yea, like the former espada who almost killed you?"

Isshin stopped crying and immediately stood up, "Say what now?"

Rukia continued despite Ichigo's frantic gesturing behind her father, "It's true! She got together with Ulquiorra and the two are so cute together! See?"

While Rukia was happily displaying her doodle of two poorly drawn rabbits that looked vaguely like the couple of the conversation, Ichigo tried to sulk away to Ulquiorra and warn him to escape the drama soon to come. Unfortunately she was too late as Isshin began crying tears of joy, "Yes! My daughter has a boyfriend! I must meet the one who has captured my daughter's heart!"

Her eyes wide in horror Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra who looked confused, "Run!"

It was too late, Isshin grabbed Ulquiorra and had raced back up to the shop, the door slamming shut. Urahara cast another glance at Ichigo, "We'll catch up later, there is something I have to tell you and you still have to meet your sisters but I think I'll join your father in our tort— I mean talk with Ulquiorra-san."

A stricken look crossed over Ichigo's masked face, "Please, doesn't scar him too much."

The fan spread out over Urahara's face, "No promises!" and he was gone.

"Ulquiorra's in a very fucked up situation, isn't he?"

Looking back to Grimmjow; whom the other just noticed Ichigo nodded, "Yup, Hat n' Clogs and Goat Face are going to pay for messing with my boyfriend." She growled.

The two men both felt a sense of foreboding run up their spines before dismissing it and turning back to an impassive looking Ulquiorra, neither of the two noticing the apprehension flickering in his green catlike eyes as they menacingly cracked their knuckles,

"Now, exactly what is the status of your relationship with our precious little strawberry?" Both of the two were uncharacteristically serious, and glared hard at Ulquiorra, causing him to gulp in slight fear. 'Meeting the father and godfather, what did I do to deserve this despair?'

After several hours of sharing stories and looking at pictures Ichigo had finally caught up with her friends, and reunited with her father and newly known godfather. After the two men had released Ulquiorra Ichigo had hurried over to him, quietly asking if he was okay and muttering death threats of the highly unpleasant kind. She was only stopped by Ulquiorra as he asked her not to do anything and that things had gone well, she could tell that he wasn't lying but that didn't stop her from glaring at Urahara and Isshin for a good hour.

Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra had sent Ichigo a questioning glance when she didn't mention that she was the honorary queen of Hueco Mundo, and that she didn't mention her ressurecion either but she had privately spoken with Ulquiorra to have him pass on her reasons, "They don't need to know, I'm not really an acting queen or anything and I don't want to scare them, if I tell them about my ressurecion they will want to see it."

Ulquiorra had understood her reasons and quietly passed on the message, getting glances of understanding from the other two who knew.

Now however Ichigo was walking with Ulquiorra back home, Grimmjow and Nel had decided to stay with the others back at Urahara's shop. It was strange, being back amongst the familiar sights of Karakura Town after spending so long in Hueco Mundo, each thing she saw triggering forgotten memories and a sense of nostalgia. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts Ichigo looked forwards, straining to see the clinic that was her home, and also where Yuzu and Karin were staying for the winter holidays. Both of her sisters were in college, Yuzu in nursing Karin in law, Ichigo found it amusing that Karin wanted to be a police officer. Even more amusing the fact that she was the reason, being a sort of police officer of the afterlife the way Karin saw it.

Chuckling to herself Ichigo stopped as her father halted right before entering through the front door. "Now, Yuzu and Karin are inside and they have enough spiritual awareness to see you in soul form even though Urahara created suppressors to make sure that they aren't attracting any hollows. But you should also know that they have boyfriends over and well, the two can see the dead also but they don't know about Soul Society, the war, or about you Ichigo except that you are the twin's older sister. They know about hollows and that you are dead but that is it."

Ichigo was surprised that her father could say so much so seriously but simply nodded, "So what can I say to them? 'Hi! I'm the half hollow sister of your girlfriends and although I never said I want to hurt you it is still on my list for getting close to my sisters while I was locked in a desert filled with hollows for the past ten years by a madman who wanted to be god?' That'll go over well." She said, the sarcasm practically dripping on the floor.

Isshin offered her a sad smile at the reminder of what his eldest had gone through at only fifteen years of age. "You can tell them about everything, the war and what happened after. Don't scare them too much though and they are a bit protective of your sisters."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "Is there a story to tell?"

At this point Ichigo's father looked a bit uncomfortable, "Well, Karin and Yuzu have been a bit, reclusive after your disappearance. They threw themselves into school and Yoroichi's self-defense training to cope, they didn't want to talk and they tried to hide it but those two could tell."

Ichigo's mouth felt dry, "I made them like that, didn't I. It's because I was too weak to dodge that garganta that they suffered."

Both Isshin and Ulquiorra looked guilty, Isshin for making his daughter blame herself and Ulquiorra for being glad that she did fall into the garganta for they wouldn't be together otherwise. After taking a deep breath Ichigo looked to the door with a familiar resolve, feeling Zangetsu send her murmurs of encouragement. 'Thanks Zangetsu'

She looked to her father, "Let's go, I'm ready."

Nodding Isshin rang the doorbell before letting himself in with a loud shout of "I'M HOOOOMMMMEEE! AND I HAVE SOMEONE HERE TO MEET YOU MY DARLING DAUGHTERS!"

Ichigo simply sweat dropped, her father hadn't changed at all. Looking up she saw both her sisters staring at her from the doorway, their jaws hanging in shock with each of them holding on to something at their necks. With a jolt Ichigo recognized the strings attached to what her sisters were holding in their hands, the charms made from her own mask.

"Yuzu? Karin?"

Their names dropped from her lips as a whisper breaking the spell of silence and the tension in the air. Ichigo's sisters ran forwards each crying out her name as they engulfed her in a hug, as she held them close Ichigo noticed with amusement that she no longer had to lean down to hug them.

Yuzu was shedding tears, her words barely making it past her chocking sobs "You're back Ichi-nee, you're finally back."

Karin was quieter than her twin, holding Ichigo tight and trying not to cry her lip trembling as she tried to hold back the tears. Noticing this Ichigo let a few tears of her own fall, "Karin, you can let it out. I won't think any less of you."

The dam broke, soon Karin was shedding silent tears before she managed to talk past the sobs, "It was the necklaces, they were cold ever since you disappeared and they are finally warm."

With a small smile Ichigo pointed to the two crescent moon shaped cut outs on her mask above her right eye, "I told you there would always be a part of me with you."

The three sisters continued to hold each other close, simply enjoying being in each other's presence when a soft voice spoke up, "Umm, not to interrupt but who are you two?"

Breaking from her hug Ichigo looked back up to the doorway but she still held her sisters close. Looking to the doorway she saw two boys, one of them with blond spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity the way it spiked up at all angles and his cerulean eyes filled with suspicion and curiosity as he looked at Ichigo, his gaze however lingered on her mask and a hard edge crept into the blue causing it to darken to indigo. The boy next to him stood leaning against the door frame, his dark black hair falling aground his face but spiked up at the back. This boy's dark eyes analyzed her, darting up and down before focusing on her mask much like the way his companion did but he took it a step further and narrowed his eyes.

Seeing the two Ichigo looked to her sisters and sent them a look with an eyebrow raised, Yuzu was the first to speak up, "This is Narukto-kun and Sasuru-kun, Narukto is my boyfriend and Sasuru is Karin's."

Ichigo blinked before she looked back to the two with a frown, "So, you two are my sister's boyfriends?"

Sasuru's eyes narrowed even further, "Yea we are, and their sister is dead so why are you pretending to be their sister? Hollow." His tone was accusatory and harsh.

The accusation stung but Ichigo held her head high, she had faced worse and there was no way in hell she would be intimidated by this jerk, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, sister to Yuzu and Karin, veteran of the Winter War, former substitute death god and hybrid of hollow and shinigami."

Both boys blinked in shock before taking a step back, then Narukto seemed to embolden himself before stepping forwards. "And how can you prove that you are who you say you are? Winter War? Substitute Death God? Sounds like a lot of fake stuff to me."

Ichigo sighed, "That makes sense, and you don't know about Soul Society and as a result know nothing else. Tell me, what do you know about me?"

Sasuru didn't loosed his defensive tone "We were told that Ichigo had died sacrificing herself to keep her sisters safe from a hollow. You can't be her though, for one you don't match the pictures and second we have already tried to find her soul with no luck, and yet you come here one night out of the blue with a hollow mask and claim to be Ichigo? You are sick."

Karin detached herself from Ichigo and planted both fists on her hips before glaring at her boyfriend with such ferocity that Ichigo could do little more than beam proudly. "Sasuru! I understand you are trying to protect me but this is Ichigo, you just have a lot of holes in the story."

Yuzu looked to Ichigo, "Can we tell them about everything now? And we would like to get the whole story from you as well."

With a small smile Ichigo agreed before calling Ulquiorra over from where he was sulking behind Isshin , "Ulquiorra come on and join the family I want to introduce you to my sisters."

As he stepped into sight both Narukto and Sasuru immediately grabbed Yuzu and Karin respectively and pushed them behind them, "What the hell? That's a hollow! I knew you were no good!"

Yuzu slapped Narukto on the back of his head before struggling out from behind him, "What's the big idea?"

Holding the new bump the blonde replied in a tone that sounded almost like a whine, "But Yuzu-chan! That guy is a hollow! Don't you see the hole?"

Ichigo offered a hand to help him up, he did intend well, "That hollow is my boyfriend. But he is practically a shinigami and he helped me while I was stuck in Hueco Mundo."

Yuzu and Karin both were in shock, "You have a boyfriend?" "Wow, that poor man."

Ichigo sent her sisters a half-hearted glare, "And why is it so surprising that I have a boyfriend?"

Karin spoke up, "Well, you just never really seemed the type to date. I'm mostly curious as to how you met; I'm guessing it was while beating someone or something up?"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra began to scratch the back of their heads in embarrassment at Karin's blunt assumption that was actually kinda close. "Well, we kinda meet during the Winter War and well…"

Ulquiorra decided to get the awkward moment over with. "I was ordered to kidnap one of her friends, and during Ichigo's rescue mission we killed each other, I blasted a hole through her with a point blank cero and she hollowfied and reduced my physical form to ash and I had to reform myself. We met again after she was thrown into Hueco Mundo by Aizen and things happened from there."

Everyone blinked, none of those present had heard about the battle Ichigo had with Ulquiorra within Las Noches. Karin was the first to recover, "Well, how cliché, no wonder Ichigo fell for you."

Ichigo glared, "I do not fall for people just because they almost kill me!"

"I did not say that and besides, he was the only one to succeed, Aizen doesn't count."

Ichigo had nothing to say to that, mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with a reply only to reply with nothing. Instead she settled for a noncommittal grunt, causing both sisters to grin "Glad to have you back Nee-san."

Cursing the fact that she could never stay mad at her sisters Ichigo let the subject drop. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed before moving on, "Glad to be back too, well I guess I have a story to tell so let's get go to the living room."

Everyone moved to the suggested room, Yuzu and Karin both sitting next to their boyfriends and Isshin deciding to stand and lean against the door leaving Ulquiorra and Ichigo to sit together. As they sat down the two held their hands together, their fingers entwined before Ichigo took a deep breath and began to tell the full story from the moment Rukia had entered her bedroom in the whole for the first time. She had never told anyone the whole tale, always being with those who had experienced it or if they haven't she would usually gloss over the details but as she sat in front of her family she would hold nothing back.

"It all began when a midget of a shinigami entered my bedroom thinking I couldn't see her as she was looking for a hollow…."

The sun was rising again by the time Ichigo had finished; she had told everything all through the night including her ressurecion and most recent adventure in Hueco Mundo, along with her new rank amongst the hollows. Isshin had fainted when he found out his daughter was queen of hollows despite having no real authority, only respect by right of combat and both Yuzu and Karin were staring at her in shock. Narukto and Sasuru had gone deathly pale much to Ichigo's hidden pleasure, 'Oh yea, they will fear me if they know what is good for them in regards to my sisters.'

"Ichigo, can we see your ressurecion?"

Ichigo looked to Yuzu and chewed her lip in indecision, "I— I don't really know, I didn't tell the others and, I don't want to scare you."

The second part was barely a whisper as Ichigo looked down, she felt Ulquiorra tighten his grip on her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze before he spoke up. "You don't have to show them, I can do it."

Looking up sharply Ichigo was quick to deny him, "No, I do not like it when you do that."

One black eyebrow rose over green eyes, "You know that it grows back quickly."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, "Yea, but you still hurt yourself to do it."

Isshin came back up from out of nowhere, "What are you talking about?"

Ulquiorra explained, "I can show you my memories from my point of view, thus allowing you to see Ichigo's ressurecion without her having to release."

A fierce scowl was easily seen on Ichigo's face, "Yes but what he didn't tell you was that he has to rip out an eye ball and crush it for the spirit particles to transfer the memory."

Those who were human each looked green, Narukto being the first to speak up, "That's just, eew."

Ulquiorra shook his head, "It is that or you release and crush everyone with your reiatsu."

Ichigo frowned, "I won't be able to stop you but just so you know I don't like it."

Ulquiorra gave her a small smile, "I'm glad I can help,"

"It isn't much help if you keep hurting yourself like that, and you better not show them my fight with Baraggan."

The small smile grew bigger as Ulquiorra's eyes softened, "Don't worry, I have a special one in mind."

With that Ulquiorra removed one hand from Ichigo's own and reached up to his eye and quickly plunged his fingers into the socket to remove the eye, closing his eyelid to cover the bloody hole while it began to grow back. Ignoring the gagging sounds from Narukto he crushed it, the spirit particles spreading to each of the assembled as Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "What did you show them?"

Ulquiorra only smiled.

The memory:

The darkness cleared to see an expansive desert of white sands stretching to eternity, the sparse quarts trees and solitary lone crescent moon only extenuating the feel of loneliness and isolation. The vision soon focused enough for those seeing it to realize they were standing on a cliff of white stone, a shadowed figure standing on the edge. More came into focus as the vision drew closer to the figure, revealing it to be Ichigo but she was vastly different. This Ichigo had long black wings, the onyx feathers ruffling in the wind as the thick white and black tail that lazily swung from side to side came into view, as Ichigo turned to face who everyone realized was Ulquiorra since they were seeing things from his point of view they all saw her black eyes, even where the whites should be with only rings of glowing amber revealing where the pupils were. As Ulquiorra drew closer Ichigo smiled, revealing fangs that were commonly associated with vampires, Ichigo's hair and black form fitting outfit ruffled in the wind,

"You ready to go for a flight?"

A haunting echo of a voice replied, "Of course! You know I love to fly with you."

With that everyone saw as Ichigo spread her wings out wide, the shadows seemed to deepen and swirl around her wings as she jumped off the cliff, diving down as Ulquiorra quickly followed her. Just as the two were about to crash into the desert dunes Ichigo allowed the wind to catch her wings, drawing her up into the sky as Ulquiorra followed. When he looked to the left at Ichigo everyone saw an expansive black bat wing and a peaceful smile on Ichigo's face as she looked back him, her strange eyes glowing with joy and love as the two enjoyed their flight.

End memory

Everyone blinked as they returned from Ulquiorra's memory, each had been stunned by how Ichigo had appeared and each of them simply looked at her for several minutes before Isshin spoke up first, "Oh my darling daughter! You we like a beautiful angel!"

Ichigo's jaw just hung, she ignored Ulquiorra's whispered, "I told you."

Yuzu and Karin seemed to be having a silent conversation, gesturing and nodding before they turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, for once old goat face is right. You were absolutely beautiful; you were like a fallen guardian angel."

She blinked, "You didn't think I was the slightest bit scary?"

Yuzu shook her head, "No Ichi-nee, you are our sister and no matter what you always make us feel safe."

With a soft smile Ichigo embraced her sisters, "Thanks"

Breaking apart she gave a weak laugh, "Wow, I feel like such an emotional person with all the hugs I'm giving."

"You can have a day of being an emotional person, we will think nothing less of you we are just glad to finally have you back." Karin echoed from earlier before she spoke to Ulquiorra. "Now, Ulquiorra we want to talk to you in private in the kitchen."

Blinking in curiosity the espada nodded before getting up and leaving with both Yuzu and Karin to the kitchen. As Ichigo was left alone with her father, Narukto and Sasuru she let a slightly bloodthirsty grin spread across her face as she looked to the two boys at her mercy till her sisters returned. Cracking her knuckles she stood, looming over the two boys with her six foot frame. "Now, it's time we had a talk about my sisters."

The two's eyes widened to comical proportions as Isshin subtly cast a sound proofing kido so nobody would hear their screams.

Back in the kitchen Yuzu and Karin were looking hard at Ulquiorra their eyes studying him with an intense scrutiny. "So, you like our sister hmm?"

Ulquiorra felt a chill go up his spine, 'Oh please not again,'

"Yes, she is my heart and she entrusted me with hers. I don't know what I would do without her."

He didn't know if it was good or not that both twins had simultaneous grins that reminded Ulquiorra a bit too much of Nel when she was planning to do something to both him and Ichigo.

"Excellent, now we just have one question then." Began Yuzu before Karin finished,

"Why have you not proposed to Ichigo yet?"

Choking on his own spit Ulquiorra knew that nothing could prepare him for that question. "Wh-what?"

Yuzu spoke first, "Seriously? You have been dating for practically twenty-five years!"

Karin then continued, "We haven't seen Ichigo that happy since her pictures when mom was alive."

Ulquiorra was beginning to get creeped out with how they were speaking in turn,

"She was so happy in that memory, and that was just spending time with you."

"She hasn't looked so peaceful in a long time."

"You are perfect for her and you both obviously care a lot for one another."

"And you just getting injured made her lose it, she really cares for you."

"You make her happy, so why are you procrastinating? You do realize that now that you aren't in Hueco Mundo that our sister is going to attract attention?"

"You need to hurry it up."

Ulquiorra stared in shock, "I-I-I…"

Karin's sarcasm was easy to pick up, "I think we broke him."

Standing up they walked past the stunned arrancar and back into the living room only to find themselves staring confused at the sight of their boyfriends cowering in a corner, faces white with fear as they looked at a very smug Ichigo. Looking to Isshin for answers they only saw him crying to the life-sized poster of their mother, screaming to the heavens about how proud he was of his daughter.

"So do you mind cooking something for me Yuzu? Hollows taste worse than cardboard and after eating nothing but that junk for the past fifty years I really missed your cooking."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month had passed, Ichigo and the other arrancars had enjoyed spending time with Ichigo's friends and as time passed Ichigo had gotten much closer to Urahara, oftentimes spending time and helping him with his random inventions or just sparring to pass the time. Ichigo had also revealed that she was queen of Hueco Mundo by combat, and despite having no real authority she did have the respect of any hollow of Vasto Lorde class. By the end of the month Urahara was practically a second father to her, having made good on his promise to no longer stay away. Although Ichigo remembered that he had something to tell her, and no matter how many times she asked he would wave his fan to hide his wide grin and wave her off telling her that all would be revealed later. During her month long stay in the living world however, her sister Yuzu had been dragged to Hell itself and despite his best efforts Narukto was unable to stop her from being taken. Yet despite that Ichigo finally approved of him and Sasuru as both had nearly died trying to save Yuzu, both of them spending several months recovering from the attack. After chasing after her sister Ichigo discovered the reason why she was kidnapped, leverage. Grimmjow thought it was ironic and hilarious that Ichigo's cero was capable of breaking the very chains of hell itself. After discovering the reason Ichigo had been careful to not fire a single cero despite them being one of her most proficient skills, and was able to rescue Yuzu before she died. Despite the kidnapping being her fault, neither of her sisters blamed Ichigo, and had merely remarked that such an occurrence was proof that her danger prone sister was back. Despite the fact that he didn't show it, the whole thing had worried Ulqiorra to no end, he had no doubt of Ichigo's combat prowess but even he thought that Hell itself was a bit much and after the whole situation refused to leaved Ichigo's side, always staying at least one room's distance away.

At the end of the month Ichigo had gone to Soul Society and she along with the rest of the arrancars had presented themselves to Head-Captain Yamamoto. After several days of questioning and light experimenting from the twelfth division to ensure that Ichigo's reason for them to not be executed were true the group was cleared of any doubt. Following the all clear though Yamamoto had decided that Ichigo, the former espadas and even the vizards could join the Goeti 13 in Seireitei, the only qualm was that since they had hollow powers they couldn't really fit into any division. Ulquiorra came up with the solution, proposing that there be made a fourteenth division, consisting of the arrancars and any other arrancars that may have survived after Aizen, Yamamoto agreed and by unanimous vote that shocked Ichigo to the core she was voted in as its Captain. Assigning Ulquiorra co-captain she decided that it would be best if the division were more democratic even though she was still the final authority due to the sheer diversity and power of those she was put in charge of, to test the system Ichigo told everyone to come up with a symbol for the division, and with each person's picture she put them up two at a time and had an almost tournament style vote, surprisingly Nel's won resulting in a scene of desert dunes and a crescent moon indicating the origin of their powers. The division specialized in, unsurprisingly wanton destruction and surprisingly living world interaction, though that was mostly Ichigo since she still took many missions despite being a captain and liked to work with her friends.

Ichigo and the others had spent five years running the fourteenth division, Ichigo's often blunt but still caring demeanor began to gain the respect of the other shinigami, although she thought that her role in the Winter War also helped ease any tensions. Ulquiorra, Nel and Grimmjow had changed their uniforms to match that of the ones they wore as Espada, although the colors were inversed, Ichigo wore an outfit similar to what her inner hollow used to wear, but had inversed the colors and wore her Captain's haori draped over it, the vizards simply decided to wear the typical shinigami garb. Despite being a Captain Ichigo still visited her family often, had attended her sisters' graduations visited Orihime, Ishida and their baby Sora in gigai and attended Rukia and Renji's wedding, by that time both of the shinigami had warmed up considerably to Ulquiorra much to Ichigo's happiness, although this also meant that they would pester Ulquiorra about why he had yet to propose to Ichigo when said Captain was not around. Through the five years Soul Society encountered little trouble, except for the Zanpakuto Rebellion but Muramasa's attack was quelled after he took Zangetsu out of Ichigo thinking that she would be crippled by the loss of her zanpakuto. But Zangetsu had turned against the other zanpakuto spirit, siding with Ichigo as they together defeated the usurper. When Byakuya had questioned Zangetsu why he didn't turn against his wielder like the other spirits he merely replied that Ichigo had accepted all facets of herself and him, and that she had always been not just partners in combat but companions of the soul as she oftentimes visited him, sometimes just to talk before he re-materialized back into his wielder.

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

One day nearing the end of winter Ichigo sat at her office doing paperwork, Ulquiorra sat next to her as the two of them had split the stack in an attempt to get it done sooner. As the door opened to reveal Urahara, Ichigo scowled, "Alright, what did you do this time?"

Laughing, her godfather adopted a hurt expression, "Oh Ichigo-chan! You wound me; can a man not visit his dear god-daughter without an ulterior motive?"

Ulquiorra's deadpan was clearly heard, "You can, but the current track record says that you don't."

With a face vault Ulquiorra muttered about "ungrateful god-daughters and their cruel boyfriends"

Rolling her eyes Ichigo told Urahara that he was spending too much time with her father, "So what is your reason for coming here?"

The fan back in place did nothing to ease Ichigo's worries, rather it increased them. "Well, remember when I told you that I had found something to tell you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, "You have family in England!"

Ichigo blinked before looking to Ulquiorra, silently asking him if she had heard the shop owner correctly, "What?"

Urahara nodded, his bucket hat dipping up in down with his head, "You have family in England! More specifically the wizarding world, a secret society of humans who were born with a sort of anti-reiatsu that allows them to use wands to become like super conductors of environmental reiatsu which they use to perform spells and enchantments! It is quite similar to how a Quincy works but with wands and magic. Your mother had a half sister by the name of Potter Lilly, and although both she and her husband died they had a son by the name of Harry. As it turns out there is a man who has managed to split and anchor his soul to the living world using magic and even though the European Soul Society; Avalon, has vowed not to interfere with wizards and witches you can still investigate since your family gives you jurisdiction to be in England!"

Ichigo's jaw simply hanged, the information dump was still processing, "I have a cousin? And he is a wizard?"

Urahara closed his fan, a frown on his face, "You really need to keep up with the news that was the first thing I told you."

"But how am I going to investigate this? Or even meet him? What just walk up to him and say 'Hi! I'm your dead cousin from Japan, sorry but I'm just a ghost and do you mind telling me about a madman who has split his soul'? Sorry but I don't think that will work."

Urahara laughed, "Of course not! You see I am personal friends with the headmaster of the Wizarding School you will be attending to get to know your cousin. You don't think I just ran that candy shop for over one hundred years do you? We met when he was fighting this 'Dark Wizard' Grindenwald, I helped in the war and we keep in touch, he has developed quite the taste for Lemon Drops so I send him some every now and then."

Ichigo started to develop a twitch in her eye, "Attend a wizard school? I get how I can stay in gigai and get to know him but doing magic? Are you insane?"

The fan was open again, sorely tempting Ichigo to cero the thing, "Since Magic is a form of negative reiatsu, none of the wizards are spiritually aware, and though they still can be it takes quite a while to become so. And they cast magic with wands which convert their anti-reiatsu into 'magic' or actual reiatsu to affect the world around them. Since we actually have our own stores of spiritual pressure we can seal our zanpakutos into wands and perform magic with them. Although it is always over powered and you will have great difficulty with the easy spells."

Sighing Ichigo held her face in her hands, "I'm not getting a choice in this, am I?"

"Nope!" came the sing-song reply

"Does Yama-jiji know?"

"But of course! He thinks it is a great idea."

Ichigo let out a groan, replying almost in sync with her boyfriend, "I'm only going if Ulquiorra comes too." "I'm coming with Ichigo."

Urahara looked to the mentioned arrancar, despite all the time they had spent together he still could not read Ichigo's boyfriend, Kisuke idly mused that perhaps only Ichigo would be able to read him. "Sure, I know better than to separate you two."

Ichigo simply rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was thankful to have Ulquiorra by her side in this new environment. "Well let's go to my shop and I'll get you set up!"

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

It took several months to learn how to use magic, Ichigo and Ulquiorra had trained in Urahara's basement oftentimes nearly blowing themselves up with backfiring spells. Ichigo had been dismayed to find out that she would have to learn magic like she had learned Kido, through trial and error and lots of practice. Ulquiorra had a much easier time with learning the magic though, and oftentimes had to help Ichigo with the spells though he never complained, it was a great excuse to spend even more time with her. Finally after catching up to the fifth-year curriculum Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood staring at their gigais. Ichigo's looked almost exactly like her, minus her mask and dressed in a simple dark blue sweater and faded blue jeans, the eyes were also the same amber as she had now and the white highlights still present in her orange hair. Looking over to Ulquiorra she could see how uneasy he was about being in a gigai for over three years till Ichigo's cousin finished his magical education, looking at his gigai Ichigo thought that Urahara had done a good job. Again the mask fragment was gone, leaving nothing but a full head of black hair, the tear track markings were gone and even though the eyes were still the same deep emerald she loved the cat-like pupils were now rounded to a more human appearance. Ulquiorra's gigai was also dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt with jeans so faded they were almost white. "Well, I guess we might as well get this over with, and don't worry our zanpakutos will still be with us just sealed as these, wands."

As she reassured her boyfriend Ichigo presented Zangetsu, sealed into a small wand of thirteen inches and solid black except for when the light caught it, reflecting any light as a red sheen. Ulquiorra blinked at her before studying Murciélago, his zanpakuto had sealed into a simple white wand of the same length but a pure white wand that reflected light with a green hue. "Perhaps I feel uneasy simply because we are being dumped into a new country and a new world. I've always known at least a hint of what may happen but I'll be entering completely uncharted territory."

Ichigo draped her arms over Ulquiorra's shoulders, her hands clasping onto his chest as her head rested on one of his shoulders, "I had to deal with that when I became a substitute shinigami, don't worry you'll adjust and do just fine, it's not like you have people trying to kill you like I did."

He gave her a blank stare, her words oddly easing his worries with their frank reality, she gave him a quick kiss before entering her gigai; Ulquiorra soon did the same with his. As they started to get used to their new faux bodies they both noted with slight distaste the tight feeling of their spiritual pressure being restricted and contained by the gigai. With twin thumps Urahara appeared with two trunks, one black with a white version of the fourteenth division's symbol embossed on its lid and the other had the colors inverted. The only other difference being Ichigo's name engraved on the black trunk and Ulquiorra's on the white.

"Here are your trunks; in them are all the books, quills, paper, parchment, robes and everything else you could need while at Hogwarts."

The couple looked dubiously at the trunks, and then back to Urahara, "So how exactly are we getting to England? I don't know about you but it is sure to attract attention going the normal way, and I don't think these wizards will appreciate us appearing from thin air if we travel by Garganta since they can't see the portal."

Urahara just grinned at Ichigo's doubt, "I have a letter you are to give to Dumbledore, he will be the one with the long white beard and eccentric dress. The letter will explain that you are my godchild and that Potter Harry is your cousin. I also ask that you deliver him this…"

As he finished Urahara presented Ichigo with a gallon sized bag full of Lemon Drop candies. Sweat dropping at the apparent obsession if not addiction of this Dumbledore concerning the sweet Ichigo took the bag from her godfather. "Anything else?"

"Yes, you can tell the Order of the Phoenix about your status as Shinigami when you feel them ready. I recommend letting them get to know you personally first before dropping the bomb though, perhaps next year? That and there will be a delegate from Avalon whom you will need to check in with once you settle in with the Order of the Phoenix."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded, the recommendation was understandable.

"Any information you might need besides the spells Yoruichi and I have taught you will be given through the Order and your cousin. The Order of the Phoenix is the owner of the building you will be traveling to and where your cousin is currently living. I believe he has just arrived there today or soon to be tonight with the time differences."

Ulquiorra was confused on one thing, "You said we were not traveling by Garganta, so would it not take more than just one day to travel to England?"

Seeing the fan Ichigo immediately grew worried, very worried, "Wizards have a form of travel I set up with Dumbledore, it's called Floo and uses a fireplace."

"Fireplace?" Came Ichigo's deadpan.

Ulquiorra shook his head, "I don't want to know, just get us there."

Urahara was all too happy to oblige, throwing some strange dust into a nearby fireplace that Ichigo hadn't noticed before she watched as the flames turned emerald and roared to new heights although she felt no heat from them.

"Step into the flames while saying 'Number 12, Grimwald Place, Dinner Room' and you should appear at your destination."

Gesturing for Ulquiorra to go first Ichigo watched as he picked up one handle of his trunk and walked up to the flames, with his free hand in his pocket he said his destination in a detached voice as he walked into the fire, vanishing from sight. Looking over to her godfather Ichigo quickly grabbed him into a one armed hug, the other holding onto the bag of candy.

"We'll keep in touch, and stay out of trouble Hat n' Clogs." She teased.

Urahara returned the hug, "Stay safe,"

With a smile Ichigo let him go and picked up her trunk before walking into the flames, letting the sight of a waving and grinning Urahara swirl away as all was consumed in green flames.

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (Harry Potter at last!) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

When everything finally became clear Ichigo blinked away soot from her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on top of something; the second was that she was in a very dim room. After she finally got her bearings she realized that it was Ulquiorra she was on top of, her eyes widening in realization she quickly apologized before scrambling up and off of her slightly abused feeling boyfriend. After helping him up Ichigo realized that she and Ulquiorra were not alone, several pairs of eyes were staring at them curiously, some with open suspicion and hostility and quite a few with amusement. Looking for Dumbledore as described by Urahara Ichigo quickly noticed the eccentrically dressed elderly man, 'Makes sense that he would know Urahara.'

Walking up to him she presented the letter first, which he took with a smile and the candy she also gave him, to which he gave a generous exclamation and his eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Ulquiorra Ciffer, I was told you knew we were coming and the letter would explain any questions you had. Though if not I would not be surprised."

Secretly grateful for Urahara's translator necklaces Ichigo knew they would come in handy. He had given them to both her and Ulquiorra to wear; they were simple charms of a glass strawberry with a black bat resting on top with its wings stretched around the fruit. Not only did the charms translate Japanese to English but if they both poured their reiatsu into the charm till the berry was filled then they could make themselves visible to the living without gigais for up to an hour before having to refill the charms again. The visibility would prove useful for when they decided to explain what they really were to the wizards. The charms also acted as her and Ulquiorra's combat passes if the situation called for it.

Dumbledore looked down to the letter he received from his old friend; he had not seen Kisuke since the war against Grindenwald though they did keep in touch. The letter though surprised him,

Dear Albus,

Yes this is Kisuke, and I have sent my god-daughter Ichigo and her boyfriend to England to get to know Harry since the two are family as I am sure you know. However there are a few things that you should know first is that they are like me when it comes to magic, Ichigo especially so expect lots of explosions when it comes to them casting spells. Second is that you should refrain from using Legillimacy on them both, like me they too contain mental guardians so the warning is more for your safety than their privacy, although you should respect it they are not just kids Albus, they are jaded but don't pry into their past and you will get along well, all will be told in time.

Speaking of your well being I must warn you NOT to try and separate them, each is very protective of the other and very close and should you ignore my warning then I pity whoever has to identify your remains. Finally I am giving you a warning myself, if you try to manipulate or if you hurt my god-daughter in any way then I will personally find you and gut you like a fish before I make even your afterlife hell, and don't think that if you are dead I can't touch you, I have my ways.

Ja ne,

Urahara Kisuke

Dumbledore was slightly pale as he read the end, the chibi picture of Urahara with his trademark bucket hat and victory sign did nothing to take away from the dead seriousness of the last line.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood staring at the elderly man in front of them, unsure of what to do as he read Urahara's letter, thankfully the first move was made by a severely strict looking witch,

"Who are you two? Yes you gave your names but where are you come from and why are you here?"

Secretly glad for conversation to have started Ichigo answered her, "Hat n' Clogs sent us, he was a friend of Dumbledore's and since he recently found out that I have family in England he sent me to get to know him while Ulquiorra and I finished our magical education."

A gruesomely scarred man spoke up next, though his appearance did not deter the two Soul Reapers in the slightest having seen worse over the years, "And just who is this 'Hat and Clogs' you are speaking of?"

As Ichigo opened her mouth to answer Dumbledore cut her off, having finished the letter and stashed it away into his robes, "Hat n' Clogs? I must remember that for our next letter, a very apt nickname for my eccentric friend."

The assembled witches and wizards just looked confused, except for a particularly dirty and smelly one sleeping in a corner. But most amusing was the worried look on one person who had a hook like nose and greasy hair, his eyes wide in apprehension at a man who even Dumbledore thought was eccentric.

"My friend is the godfather of Ms. Kurosaki although I am sure you all would know of him more as Kisuke Urahara, the Warlock of the Bloody Blade."

A hush fell over the room before the scarred one spoke up in his rough growl, "The Warlock of the Bloody Blade? That man is a legend, but it was said that he disappeared after the war and nobody could find him."

Dumbledore nodded, "True, we met during the war against Grindenwald and after we became friends he decided to lend me a hand in the conflict, he and his familiar; a black cat by the name of Yoruichi were truly amazing in battle. He had the most peculiar spell which could transfigure his wand into an elegant blade that was capable of deflecting even the killing curse. I tried to ask him for it but it was a peculiar incantation that he claimed was trademarked."

The assembled were stunned by this revelation, though Ichigo and Ulquiorra just shared a look, Urahara had already explained this to them before he sent them off.

"After the war he said that he wanted to go back to his home in Japan, asking me to not tell anyone where he was from to avoid unwanted attention. Though we did keep in touch, he now takes care of a simple candy shop and sends me supplies of Lemon Drops every now and then. But imagine my surprise when he sends me a letter asking about Lilly Potter five years ago! Turns out she had a half sister by the name of Maisaki Kurosaki, and Kisuke was named the godfather of Mrs. Kurosaki's daughter."

Now all eyes were staring intently at Ichigo, in them she could see the apparent awe, shock and befuddlement at thinking of an apparent war hero running a candy shop, most of them picturing a Mad Eye Moody look alike passing out candy to toddlers. After a while a particularly ragged man spoke up,

"You mean Harry has a cousin?"

Dumbledore just nodded, "Yes Sirius, Ms. Kurosaki here is Harry's cousin."

The man, Sirius just grinned wolfishly, "Well, it's great to meet you; Itch-e-go was it?"

Resigning herself to the inevitable mispronunciations Ichigo just corrected him.

"Right, sorry Ichigo, but I'm Harry's godfather. So I guess welcome to the family."

Ichigo just blinked, she didn't know what to make of the sudden invitation, "Umm, thank you?"

After that everyone began introducing themselves, Sirius speaking for the sleeping Mundungus in the back of the room and a particularly motherly looking red head introduced herself as Molly Weasly before immediately fussing over how thin Ichigo and Ulquiorra were. The fussing however only caused the two of them to slowly edge away, 'I am a seventy year old shinigami-hollow hybrid, veteran of a war, queen of Hueco Mundo, and Captain of the fourteenth division of the Goeti 14, deal with crazy vizards and arrancars daily, have gone to hell itself and have stopped a zanpakuto rebellion, and yet I am treated as a child. Note to self: stop teasing Toshiro about his height. Damn she needs to stop, this feels so weird I'm older than her!'

Zangetsu decided to comment, 'Get used to it Ichigo, she seems the mothering type'

However nobody but Ichigo and Ulquiorra knew about their past and they regretted being currently unable to tell the assembled witches and wizards. After the introductions Dumbledore had an announcement for the two undercover shinigami *,

"Ms. Kurosaki, Mr. Ciffer, Harry is currently upstairs. However as our meeting is over I would like for you to stay in this room and you will meet him and his friends. I will not be staying, in fact only Molly, Sirius, and the rest of Molly's family will remain. I bid you a good night and Serverus?"

The man in question broke his stare, ever since Ichigo had been introduced as the daughter of Lilly's half-sister he had been looking at her in such a way that it seemed he was searching her for something, or most likely someone. 'He must have been close to Lilly if he focused so much on me merely because I was related to her.' Ichigo thought sadly.

"Yes headmaster?" his voice was cold,

"I want to speak to you in private before you go."

The potions master inclined his head in assent as everyone else left the room, Mad-eye however decided to stay and instead woke up Mundungus and told him the meeting was over, causing said man to immediately leave without even noticing the new arrivals. As Molly left to go fetch Harry and his friends Sirius spoke up,

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I guess we can get to know each other, but I figure I should warn you that Harry is a bit clingy when it comes to family, well except for his Aunt, Uncle and cousin."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Any particular reason for such reactions?"

At this point the man nervously grinned, "Well, with his parents dead he was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. But they don't exactly like Harry and so he was often ignored, and forced to do most of the chores, at least they don't beat him but he has to live with someone of blood relation to his mother so Voldemort doesn't go after him."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the mention of Voldemort, he was the Dark Wizard who thought it was a smart idea to split his soul. But hearing that he was after her cousin specifically Ichigo's amber eyes flashed with anger,

"Why the hell would Voldemort go after Harry specifically? Isn't he just a fifteen year old kid?"

The eyes of everyone in the room widened, well Mad-eye just widened one eye as the other had no eyelids.

"You don't know? Have you been under a rock for the past fifteen years?"

Remembering white desert dunes Ichigo growled out, "We have been in Japan, and are fifteen years old, and our only mentor for the wizarding world had not been to England since the war against Grindenwald."

Sirius coughed, "Err, yea that is true."

Ichigo just rolled her eyes, "So what did we miss out on?"

The godfather of her cousin seemed almost giddy to tell Ichigo of Harry's accomplishments, "Well, Harry is known as the Boy-Who-Lived-"

Both shinigami snorted in laughter, "That's a long title, what happens when he grows up? Is he still going to be called 'boy' as a fifty year old man?"

Mad-eye began to howl with laughter, "That's a good point! One I've often wondered myself when Albus came up with it."

"Err— well that is what Harry is known as because when Voldemort killed Harry's parents he tried to kill Harry, but for some reason when he tried to kill the one year old Harry the killing curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort."

Ichigo was dumbstruck, "Well that's just great, my cousin has a nickname that reminds him of how he survived something his parent's didn't every time someone says it. Haven't you all thought about a thing called 'Survivor's Guilt'? And if Voldemort was destroyed then why is he still a threat?"

Mad-eye spoke up, drawing Ichigo's attention, "Voldemort managed to somehow 'come back' personally I don't think he was dead to begin with but what really matters is that he is walking, talking, threatening and plotting."

Ichigo nodded, and Moody decided that he liked the hardened glint in her eyes, "So I'm guessing that he is going after Harry to prevent any repeats of the incident that made him first lose power?"

"Yes that seems to be the most likely case,"

Ulquiorra then decided to join in, "So what has Voldemort done so far?"

Moody opened his mouth but Ulquiorra quickly amended himself, "I don't want to know any sensitive information, I understand that you may not trust us at the moment and it is better to be wary of new arrivals. Anything that is considered common knowledge would be good enough."

The following silence was long and drawn out, the wizards seemed to be reevaluating their opinions of the newcomers,

The pink haired Tonks spoke up for the first time, "Well, you seem very understanding of our situation."

Ichigo shrugged, "You are in a time of conflict, and the current stage is political maneuvering and guerrilla warfare. Knowledge, secrets and information is how this type is won."

Sirius seemed suspicious, "You seem very knowledgeable of how battles and wars are fought for two fifteen year olds."

He was met with Ulquiorra's typical blank stare, but Ichigo could see the glimmers of amusement. Ichigo let a predatory smirk spread across her face; it grew wider when she noticed how it unnerved Sirius and Tonks as they began to fidget.

"And what do you know of us? We could have seen and done things you don't know of. But before you begin your paranoia convention remember that we did learn everything we know about magic from my godfather, and he is the Warlock of the Bloody Blade."

Tonks and Sirius seemed even more unnerved, Moody however gave them an approving nod,

"If only you two were of legal age and I were not retired, I would love training you two to be Aurors. You both have the right mindset, very rare to find nowadays, very rare."

Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the retired Auror,

"It would have been an honor to learn from one such as yourself, however we have our own obligations to our mentors."

Ichigo decided it was time to get back on track, "So, Voldemort. What has he done so far?"

Tonks spoke up, seemingly relived that Ichigo's smirk was gone.

"Well, in Harry's first year he nearly died stopping a Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrel from obtaining the Sorcerer's stone which grants immortality. After the stone was destroyed though Voldemort had to find another way to come back."

"Who the bloody hell are you two?"

The new voice was revealed to be a tall, though not as tall as Ichigo, and lanky teen with bright redish orange hair identical to that of Molly Weasley. Next to him stood a bushy haired girl who was currently scolding him on manners, a nondescript looking boy with black, untamed hair and glasses. There was another younger girl with the Weasley hair staring curiously at Ichigo and two identical boys older than the others who seemed to exchange glances before they disappeared with a synchronized loud *CRACK* before appearing on either side of Ichigo.

The two boys each had an arm draped around one of her shoulders and each had cocky grins as they twirled their wands in their free hands obviously trying to impress the orange haired woman in-between them. As the two boys reappeared Ichigo could hear a low growl coming from Ulquiorra and she could see his eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed how they were positioned, Ichigo thought it best to not kill any of their new allies and wanted to send a very clear message. However she decided to let them speak before she showed them a taste of how she really felt about their advance.

"The name's Gread,"

"And I'm Forge,"

"We would dearly like to get to know the name-"

"Of such a beautiful lady such as yourself-"

"And mayhap chance a dinner-"

"Or more with the one of us-"

"You would choose."

Looking between the two Ichigo gained her predatory smirk, this time though it was worse than the one that unnerved Sirius and Tonks. This smirk was near identical to the slightly maniacal one her inner hollow had always worn. Recognizing the grin Ulquiorra stopped growling, though the other wizards didn't even notice it to begin with and an eager glint flashed in his eyes. Not even answering them Ichigo grabbed one of the arms on her shoulders in a vice before twisting out of the other's loose hold and threw the one she did have a grip on onto the table with a loud bang. Not even stopping to see the undoubtedly shocked expressions Ichigo quickly drew her leg up and delivered a painful haymaker to the other's chin, forcing his head up and lifting him off the ground as Ichigo followed it up with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him and sent him crumbling to the ground in a wheezing heap.

Dead silence was all that could be heard, the only sounds being the groans of pain coming from the still recovering boys who tried, and failed to flirt with Ichigo.

"What was that?"

The youngest Weasley had asked, though by her expression she seemed to be in awe of Ichigo.

"I already have a boyfriend, and besides-"She paused to glare at the two "-I am so out of their league."

As the girl continued to look at Ichigo with almost hero worship the one who was finally free of being scolded spoke up again,

"Who is your boyfriend?"

Ichigo's smirk morphed into a full out grin before she turned around and walked up to Ulquiorra, her hips swaying as she came closer only to stop right in front of him and made sure that the two boys who were still laying where she left them had a good view before she kissed her boyfriend full on the lips. While she threaded her fingers through Ulquiorra's hair she was almost glad that the others had given her an excuse to kiss Ulquiorra rather than her having to wait till they were in private. Ichigo's knees began to feel weak as Ulquiorra rubbed a thumb along her jawline, while sorely wishing to continue Ichigo reluctantly broke away and saw her own disappointment mirrored in Ulquiorra's own eyes.

"Whoa,"

Looking back Ichigo mentally chuckled when she saw the one who spoke get a reprimanding smack on the back of the head by the bushy haired girl with a scolding shout of, "Ronald!"

"I'm sorry for my friend, he can be quite rude sometimes."

Ichigo just smiled, Ulquiorra giving a small one of his own.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with worse trust me it is fine."

The bushy haired girl just blinked before biting her lip nervously,

"Well, I guess I better introduce us since nobody else is being polite." She glared at the others "I'm Hermione Granger, the red-heads are Ron, Ginny, Fred and George or George and Fred Weasley, I can't tell with those two."

With each name she pointed to the person the name belonged to before gesturing to the dark haired boy beside her who seemed to be trying to sneak away.

"And this is my friend Harry Potter-"

The kids seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction; they each seemed to be watching Ichigo and Ulquiorra with baited breath. Noticing this Ichigo raised an eyebrow while Ulquiorra remained his impassive self.

"So, why are you all looking at me like you expect me to gasp in shock or something?"

The result was something Ichigo found hilarious, though she didn't let it show. Each person's jaw hung open, even the two twins who had by now gotten up off their backs but were still nursing their 'wounds' but the most amusing was Harry himself. His mouth was so low and his eyes opened up so wide it was comical and Ichigo found herself wondering if his eyes would pop out of his head.

"You mean you don't know?"

"I know that Harry apparently stopped Voldemort, but that was learned about five minutes before you all came down."

Now Ichigo had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face,

"How do you not know about Harry? He's famous!"

Now Ichigo broke her impassive mask, allowing her usual scowl to show.

"The way I see it Harry is famous for simply surviving what his parent's didn't." She looked directly to Harry's shocked face, "And I don't think I should ogle my own cousin for something like that, especially when I don't even know the whole story."

Harry himself seemed shocked beyond words, and Ichigo was thinking that his face was now permanently stuck looking shocked when he managed to sputter out a word,

"C-c-cousin?"

Ichigo sighed, "Yea, turns out our mothers were half-sisters no clue how but my godfather found out and sent me over to get to know you while attending Hogwarts. And Ulquiorra decided to come along of course."

Harry just stood there imitating a fish, "But if you are my cousin then where were you when the Dursley's took me?"

Now Ichigo looked slightly sad, "I was in Japan with the rest of my family and things were… a bit dangerous I guess you could say. And I only just found out recently."

Harry seemed to be a bit faint, "Japan? That explains why you didn't know much about Voldemort, but why would things be dangerous?"

Ichigo closed her eyes, her memory flashing back to a dark night, her sisters crying out her name as an inky black hand crushed them, and the memory of cold steel piercing her chest with a surge of power.

"There were a lot of…gang problems back home," Ichigo opened her eyes, their usual amber darkened by memories as she gazed distantly at a wall.

"There was one gang that was the worst though; it was led by a man known as Aizen. He wouldn't give you a chance to decline, it was join or death if he found you and was interested. Long story short I was a threat, and he wanted me to join or die so I trained with my godfather to fight along with my friends."

Everyone was silent, though the adults and Hermione could tell that she was holding back a lot of information they decided not to press her for it, for the present anyway. Harry though was looking at Ulquiorra, whose head was hanging down as he remembered the time spent serving under Aizen. Hermione also noticed Ulquiorra though, and was curious about why he was here and his role in things, even if she just got the cover story.

"So how did you meet Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo seemed slightly surprised by the question, Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction of an inch but Hermione wasn't sure what he was feeling, he was simply too hard to read.

"How did we meet?" Ichigo mused, "Well we first saw each other at a distance during a fight between me and one of Aizen's lackeys. But I guess our 'meeting' could be called our fight after Aizen had kidnapped one of my friends."

Harry seemed the most shocked, "You fought when you met? And Aizen kidnapped one of your friends?"

Ichigo allowed a bittersweet smile at the memories, "Yea, we got Orihime back. Lucky thing Aizen had assigned Ulquiorra to guard her, he kept her safe from the other not so nice lackeys."

Hermione was now looking at Ulquiorra with suspicion, "So Ulquiorra worked for Aizen?"

The green eyes sparked with past pain before it was covered up, causing Ichigo slight worry for her boyfriend before Ulquiorra began speaking in a flat tone,

"I had lost my memories of everything prior to waking up in a street, all I had was a name and nothing to eat. I wandered around from alley to alley stealing food to survive till I met Aizen, he offered me a purpose, a place to belong, having no former recollection of anything but a hard life on the streets I accepted, thinking it was a good deal."

The suspicion turned to pity, Ichigo thought it was a very good analogy for being hollowfied and stuck in Hueco Mundo before being recruited by Aizen for his army.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was left for dead after failing to stop Ichigo and her friends from rescuing Orihime. Two of my friends, one with her two adopted brothers were also cast out after Aizen's death and failed attack on the police department, Ichigo found the five of us and helped to take care of us, completely ignoring the past lines drawn between us." By the end Ulquiorra had a soft smile as he looked at Ichigo.

"So did you get your memories back?" Hermione's soft question broke Ulquiorra's attention from Ichigo back to the game of twenty questions,

"No, and Ichigo's godfather says that I never will. But I don't miss them, I have a family in Nel, Peche, Dondochakka and even Grimmjow though he can be a pain to deal with."

Ron's sniggering laughter could be heard despite the attempts to stifle it, "Who has a name like Dondochakka? And Grimmjow?"

Ichigo had a sly smile, "Well, Dondochakka would not mind the question but Grimmjow, he might just come here to kick your smart aleck behind to the next week and laugh maniacally while he does it, and I could tell him…"

The pale face was hilarious for Ichigo, as Ron's eyes darted back and forth between Ichigo and the door to the kitchen where his older brothers went to help their mother with dinner, he smartly clamped his mouth shut.

It was at this point that Molly's shouts for Fred and George to stop rang out from the kitchen. It was the only warning the group received as the food came flying of its own accord into the dining room, however one of the steak knives was flying directly towards Ichigo and would have pierced her in the abdomen had she not grabbed it using her now instinctual reflexes. It was sheer luck that she remembered to catch the handle rather than the blade.

"Fred! George! What did I tell you? You do not need to use magic for everything!"

Molly's shouting and the resulting screeching of a disturbing portrait provided enough of a distraction for Ichigo to discretely put the knife down on the table as Sirius ran up to shut up the now reviled to be picture of his mother. What Ichigo didn't know was that Moody had seen her grab the knife in mid-flight. When things were quieted down and everyone sitting down to eat Tonks continued to tell Ichigo about Harry's adventures with Ron and Hermione occasionally butting in and Harry trying to downplay the things he did. The first time he did that Ulquiorra had leaned over and whispered to Ichigo,

"Now, I see the family resemblance."

Ichigo just gave him a light slap on the arm to which everyone was curious so Ichigo had to tell them what he had said with an embarrassed face.

After dinner was done Ichigo stood up and offered to take the plates back into the kitchen, but she had no sooner picked up her own plate than a loud shout of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" and a red beam of light that reminded her all too much of a small cero shot in her direction. Flipping over with a hand on the table for support Ichigo used the other to bring her chair up to block the beam as she landed on the floor a good distance away from Moody. The chair took the blast with only a scorch mark as Ichigo continued to hold it with one hand, the other holding the wand form of Zangetsu , his reminders that she wasn't supposed to use magic or spiritual powers stopping her from retaliating though it did not stop her from holding her wand out and pointed directly at Moody's heart. Moody was grinning though as he took note of Ichigo's reflexes, and was going to fire another stunner at her if not for the vice like grip of an arm around his neck and an icy emotionless voice that sent shivers down his spine,

"You have five seconds to explain." The 'or else' could clearly be inferred even if it wasn't said.

"I just wanted to test her reactions, I only sent a stunner."

The arm was taken away and the chair put down, "And why did you want to test my reactions?"

Moody's grin was back, "I saw how you grabbed that knife, you're not just a fighter, you are a warrior. Your boyfriend too, street fighters don't have reactions like that."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, "And why are you so determined to know that?"

"Because those skills mean there is more to your story than what you just told us."

The shadows seemed to darken though was barely noticeable, "I was trained by my godfather, he wanted to make sure I could handle myself and he isn't the Warlock of the Bloody Blade for nothing."

"Training alone won't give someone those reflexes, they are better than mine! And none of it was with magic!"

Ichigo continued to glare, "You have no clue what you are asking for,"

Moody's electric blue eye focused on her, "Maybe I don't, but I would like to know."

"We are no threat to you."

"That was established by Dumbledore, but just because he trusts you doesn't mean we should. Why not tell us what you really went through?"

The shadows grew darker, and this time people noticed though they did not attribute it to Ichigo's growing anger.

"I would never harm family, and would go to the ends of the earth to keep them safe. What can I do to prove my trustworthiness? I truly do want to get to know my cousin!"

Ulquiorra then decided to speak up, "What she says is true, the 'Kurosaki Protectiveness' is quite infamous back home."

Ichigo blinked before turning back to face Ulquiorra, "Do they really call it that?"

He fidgeted, "That amongst others…"

Ichigo just humphed, while Moody seemed deep in thought.

"I would rather you tell us what your hiding, but like you said earlier some information cannot be revealed to all. But while Dumbledore trusts you he himself said that he didn't even know that his friend had a god-daughter. What if we had a confident for you? One of our own whom you can tell and then he or she can tell us if you are trustworthy?"

Ichigo glared, her eyes sought out Ulquiorra's and they had a silent debate each of them easily reading the other but leaving the others in the dark,

'Do we do it?'

'We apparently don't have much of a choice,'

'We don't, but we could ask Urahara.'

Zangetsu put in his opinion, "I think you should, if a hollow shows up then you have one of the wizards to help you cover up."

"Go ahead,"

Ulquiorra flipped open the cell phone Urahara had given him, it was designed to run on reiatsu, could detect nearby hollows and still functioned like a regular phone and could even call Soul Society. As the sounds of Japanese floated into the room Ichigo explained their decision to the people in the room. As Ulquiorra snapped the phone shut he told Ichigo of Urahara's opinion.

"Urahara-san agrees with Moody, he thinks that one such confident would be good in case of any future incidents."

Ichigo just pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright, who do you recommend? It would have to be someone who could keep secrets to the grave."

Molly seemed appalled, "You are both fifteen! What could you know that would require such dire action?"

Ulquiorra glared at her while Ichigo replied, "My godfather's training techniques are created by himself, it was he who first suggested that we not tell you all."

That seemed to be reason enough for most though Molly still seemed disturbed by the answer.

Moody grinned at their acceptance, "Well then I'll just go visit Dumbledore and tell him to send over the one he thinks best."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded as the man limped out of the kitchen.

"So, you are really my family?"

Ichigo felt a soft smile spread across her face, "Yes Harry, and don't worry Ulquiorra and I are not going anywhere. You're family, and we won't let you face Voldemort, or the two-faced lemmings that are the ministry alone."

Harry just smiled, a warm feeling spreading through him.

"So what is your family like?"

Ichigo smiled, "Well, my father is Old Goat Face. He is an insane nutcase who launches surprise attacks every chance he gets, shouts a lot, always challenges me to wrestling and loses, and tries to wake me up with a drop kick only to usually fall out the window."

While Ichigo laughed at her father's antics the others were shocked,

"Then there are my twin sisters Karin and Yuzu, they are both done with college; Yuzu a nurse and Karin a cop. Yuzu is the kind one of the family, she took over for Mom in taking care of us and her cooking is the best I have ever had. Karin always bottles things up, she is always acting like she is alright even when she isn't and her sarcasm is always sharp."

Everyone was surprised at how fondly Ichigo was speaking of her obviously older sisters, Ginny particularly was surprised as she always ended up fighting with her older siblings.

"And Mom," Ichigo paused, "Mom was the kindest person you would ever know, always loving, always kind,"

Hermione caught the use of past tense, "Was?"

Ichigo closed her eyes, feeling them burning, even after so long the loss still hurt. "It was rainy, I don't remember much but we were walking along the river when everything went black. Next I know I'm waking up covered in her blood and under her corpse."

Everyone was silent, each of them shocked by the blunt statement. Feeling Ulquiorra's hand grab her own Ichigo gave it a gentle squeeze. The silence persisted for several minutes before footsteps were heard from the entryway. Opening her eyes Ichigo saw the greasy haired and cold eyed potions master standing in the doorway.

"Dumbledore sent me to be the confident."

* Shinigami by profession I don't want to keep typing out the whole darn thing that they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ichigo just stared at the man who was to know about everything, and would most likely have his entire view on life and the world changed. His eyes already seemed cold, but she could see a drive in them, a purpose. There was also the typical condescending view towards her due to her apparent age but that would soon change, for better or worse though she did not know.

"You are the Potions Master Snape, correct?"

The man nodded, a sneer spread across his face,

"Correct, though why children such as yourselves think you are so important to have Dumbledore send me to look through your minds and judge your trustworthiness is beyond me."

Ichigo just exchanged glances with Ulquiorra,

"You will find out soon enough, now you said you would be going through our minds?"

The sneer deepened,

"Yes, unless you think yourselves too fragile."

Both of the shinigami snorted,

"Fragile is the last thing that could possibly describe us."

Deciding that it would be best to get away from all the curious glances Ichigo asked if they could use a spare room, after getting directions to a spare bedroom the three of them left the dining room. As the door closed behind them Ichigo locked it and braced a door against the room before she concentrated her reiatsu to create an anti-apparation ward around the room to prevent Fred and George or any other person from popping in. Looking back to see Snape's shocked face at her use of magic she simply smirked,

"You might want to sit down for this, you will be going into my mind first since I have fewer memories and mine alone explain Ulquiorra."

Snape raised an eyebrow,

"That remains to be seen,"

Ichigo smirked, it was going to be fun seeing how he changed his less than average opinion of them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Scared?"

That did it, as soon as they made eye contact Ichigo felt herself being pulled in to his eyes and soon all went black. When she next came to she saw an unconscious Snape lying sprawled out on the side of a skyscraper and herself back in her soul form.

"So you are showing him your memories directly?"

Ichigo turned around to see Zangetsu,

"Yup, how much you want to bet he freaks out about the scene first?"

Zangetsu just shook his head but he made no move to leave, and he explained when Ichigo raised an eyebrow,

"Either way when he wakes up his reactions will be amusing,"

Ichigo let a wide grin spread across her face before turning back to the now stirring victim— err 'confidant'. When he came to the first thing Snape did was see that he was on the side of a building,

"WHAT THE HELL DID THOSE BRATS DO!"

The shocked roar caused Ichigo to laugh out loud, even Zangetsu chuckled which drew Snape's attention. He seemed a bit frantic,

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE ARE WE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO IS HE? IS THAT A SWORD?"

Now both of them were laughing, Ichigo had to clutch her sides they hurt so much.

"To hehe— answer you haha— questions, oh just give me a minute."

Ichigo finally gained control of herself before staring back into Snape's livid face, which made her bite her lip,

"Well, after this is the point of no return. If you agree Zangetsu and I will perform a spell of my godfather's invention that will prevent you from mentioning anything you experience or learn about here without mine or Ulquiorra's permission. If you try to the words will not be heard by anyone and if you try to write it then your hand will cramp up to where you can't write. Any attempts of communicating including gesturing will fail and the information will be hidden in your mind so that nobody could find it. Do you agree? If so all will be explained, if not you must leave at once."

Snape seemed shocked with the authority with which Ichigo was speaking, it was as if she were ordering a soldier rather than talking to a teacher. Cursing his curiosity he agreed, and soon he heard the words chanted and he himself had to say as the binding contract. Watching as a tendril of blue shot out of him and connected with the dark black with crackling red streaks that emanated from both Ichigo and Zangetsu he felt a flash of fear at the dark pressure that seemingly rolled off them in waves.

"Thank you Snape, now to answer your questions we are in my mind-scape which is the physical representation of my soul and mind. This-"

She gestured to Zangetsu "Is Zangetsu, an extension of my soul and the spirit of my Zanpakuto or Soul Cutter."

Ichigo didn't give Snape a chance to get any other questions in, knowing that all questions he had would be answered in her memories she continued,

"And this sword," She removed the giant elegant cleaver that was her shikai from her back, allowing the bandages to fall and wrap around her arm. She always preferred to remain in shikai when she could, only sealing Zangetsu when she had to interact with those who could not withstand the pressure or when she went to the living world.

"This is my Zanpakuto, the physical representation of Zangetsu when I am not in here. Please hold on your questions, they will be answered when you go through my memories. You will be seeing everything so prepare yourself."

Snape just looked lost; he seemed to realize at least that he was not dealing with mere children though,

"Why did I agree?"

Ichigo smirked a smirk that her inner hollow would have been proud of,

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Receiving a groan in reply Ichigo decided to give Snape a little backstory before thrusting him into her memories.

"Snape, there are some things I do have to tell you first. Ever since I can remember I have seen the souls of the dead, but when I was younger I could not differentiate between the dead and the living. It was because of my naivety that I fell for a trap when I was nine and my mother died to save me. You will soon have all your questions answered."

With that Ichigo offered a hand,

"Let's go, we are starting the night I met Rukia. The night my life changed and the night everything started fifty-five years ago."

Snape blinked at her, and despite all the questions and his mind screaming at him that she was dangerous he felt he could trust her. As their hands met there was a flash of white before everything faded to black.

Ulquiorra watched as both the woman he loved and the man they were to trust collapsed unconscious. Sighing he decided to wait for them to wake up, as he waited his eyes were drawn to Ichigo. Her orange and white hair cascading over her shoulders and shrouding her face, Ulquiorra got up and picked her up bridal style. Her warm form lying limply in his arms seemed almost wrong, she was always strong but to see her like this was almost endearing the way she seemed so at peace when asleep. Deciding to lay her on a bed Ulquiorra sat down next to her, idly stroking her hair as he was lost in thought.

'I really do love her, but would she agree to marry me like everyone keeps saying?'

He felt his zanpakuto spirit stir, her soft melodious voice echoing in his mind,

"You love her little bat, and she loves you. She would wait for you for eternity if she had to and you know how much she cares with how she tore after Baraggan once he injured you. Yes she is protective but that level of ferocity was unmatched but for her hollow when it took over to attack you once you threatened her life."

Ulquiorra was struck by her logic, 'Would she really wait that long?'

"You know it to be true, she deeply loves you so stop procrastinating or you'll continue having to deal with incidents like the one with those twins."

'Nobody in Soul Society tried flirting with her,'

"Yea, because they knew you would tear them apart."

Their conversation faded to silence as Ulquiorra contemplated the words of his Zanpakuto. Looking back to Ichigo he tucked a spare strand of her hair behind one of her ears, just like how she always did it and continued to gaze at her. He was interrupted when an old Victorian style door appeared in the room; it opened to reveal an Avalon Soul Reaper. He was tall, his Zanpakuto a traditional medieval style sword sheathed at his side and hanging from his grey business suit attire. He seemed like an older version of Harry, the only difference being age and eye color, deciding that siting and staring was not polite Ulquiorra stood up and addressing the apparent envoy from Avalon as the man introduced himself.

"I am Ulquiorra Ciffer, lieutenant. And my companion is Ichigo Kurosaki, captain. We are both of the fourteenth division of the Goeti fourteen."

The envoy was a seated officer, his shocked face looking back and forth between Ulquiorra and Ichigo as he imitated a fish,

"Ichigo Kurosaki? As in THE Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ulquiorra was slightly unnerved by the man's reaction,

"Why would it be so important?"

The man gestured expansively with his hands, an excited if slightly childish grin on his face, "Are you kidding? Even Avalon has heard about her! She's the hero of the Winter War and everything! And the stories about her combat abilities are legendary! Lilly is going to be so jealous! Oh, the name's James by the way."

James ended with his hand out for Ulquiorra to shake which he ignored.

"What do we have to do to check in?"

James just blinked before his mouth formed an 'O',

"Oops, sorry about that. All you have to do is charge these orbs with your signatures so if they flare up we know not to come as you would be able to handle the situation."

Ulquiorra nodded before placing his hand on one of the orbs and pushed a little of his reiatsu into it, causing it to glow green. As the glow came into existence Ulquiorra noticed James flinch, curious he raised an eyebrow in question.

"That color is the last and only thing I remember from my life, since waking up near Avalon with Lilly and finding our names engraved on the inside of our wedding rings we decided to join the Academy and all that."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked back to Ichigo, "I can't believe I'm going to meet the Ichigo Kurosaki though! When do you think she is going to wake up though?"

Ulquiorra just sighed at the man's actions,

"She is currently showing her memories to Snape so he can act as a confidant and advocate for us amongst the wizards."

James seemed curious,

"Hmm, Snape, name seems familiar but I just can't place it. Oh well, must have known him when I was alive."

Snape's jaw hung low, his face pale as ivory as he watched Ichigo admit that she was going to die and that her human life would end at fifteen to stop the monster of a man in front of her. He didn't know what to feel as he watched her obliterate the man and fall into the dark portal beneath her which he recognized to be a Gargantura. Her inner hollow, Shirosaki had been disturbing and the whole knowledge of hollows and their existence and how they came to be and what they became was an eye opener and Snape knew he would never be free from the nightmares that were sure to come with what he had seen. One of the most unnerving things he had seen however was what Ulquiorra had been, he had been so emotionless, so cold, he had truly seemed hollow and his battle with the hollowfied Ichigo had sent such a chill down his spine. The fear that he felt during the fight had penetrated deep into his bones and he knew that there was nothing Voldemort could do that could make him more afraid than when he was witnessed the battle and felt the aura's surrounding the combatants. However, as he now gazed down at Ichigo's falling form, her soul bloodied and battered and falling into the darkness around her, and yet she smiled. Snape knew he couldn't do it, he could never have been as strong as her. Looking at the present version of Ichigo beside him he noticed Zangetsu looking at him curiously while Ichigo merely looked on nostalgically with a small smile to her lips.

"How? How could you have dealt with this all?"

Ichigo looked at him, and he could see the depth of her eyes, the amber revealing her age and hidden power lurking just beneath the surface, and a fire that made them glow.

"I did what I had to; I would do anything to keep my family and friends safe."

It was such a simple, but heartfelt answer, Snape felt respect for her, her and Ulquiorra as they both had endured lives, or afterlives worse than anything he could imagine but still came through as strong willed individuals. Looking around as everything went black again, signifying unconsciousness he could only wait for what came next.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all sat in a room, each of them thinking about what they learned from Sirius about Voldemort but also about the new arrivals,

"She is certainly fierce, isn't she Fred?"

Fred rubbed his bruised gut,

"I'll say, she packs a punch all right."

Ron just shook his head,

"You two were the idiots who flirted with her."

They both scowled, though their scowl had nothing on Ichigo's,

"Oh sod off Ronnikines, like you weren't thinking she was hot too."

Ron turned red, his ears flaming like his hair.

"Shut it."

The twins both stifled laughter,

"I still can't believe that she's your cousin though mate! You actually have decent family outside of the Dursleys!"

Harry just stared vacantly, he was still wrapping his mind around the fact that he had family.

"Harry?"

"huh?"

"Mate, you okay? You spaced out there a little." Ron seemed a bit worried,

"Yea, I'm fine, I guess I'm still in shock about having family."

They lapsed into silence, each of the Weasleys sending each other looks before the twins disapparated back to their room when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

With another flash of white Snape stood once more on the side of a skyscraper in Ichigo's sideways inner world. His grey eyes holding respect, awe and sorrow as he looked at the woman across from him. She had gone through so much, and had even been through Hell both literally and figuratively.

"I-, What can I say after seeing that?"

Ichigo smiled, "Well, you can say that Ulquiorra and I are trustworthy and not a threat to the rest of the Order."

Snape just shook his head; she was certainly an interesting personality that had a definite Slytherin edge that would be interesting to have in his house. But he could only hope that she was sorted into his house.

"Not a threat my ass,"

Ichigo's smile began to look similar to one of Shiro's which caused the potions master to back away slightly, "How about we intend no harm?"

Snape nodded, and let out a relived sigh as the grin left Ichigo's face.

"Well then, I'm sure you want to leave hmm?"

"Immediately, though I mean no offence."

Now the grin was mischievous, "Understandable, it is a bit, peculiar in here."

Snape just shook his head as they both faded out of the inner world. As Ichigo woke up she realized that she wasn't lying on the floor like she was expecting, instead she lay on a bed with Ulquiorra sitting beside her. His arms were crossed in irritation and he was glaring at someone across the room. She suddenly took note of the excited jabbering of someone who kept mentioning her name every few seconds. Looking up she saw someone who could easily pass as Harry's father, but noticing the sword and outfit she identified him as the Avalon envoy.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting,"

The man fell silent and stared at Ichgio, which she noticed caused Ulquiorra to start growling slightly.

"Is there something wrong?"

The man blinked before launching into an expressive tirade about how excited he was to meet her— yadda –yadda –yadda. Noticing and recognizing his actions Ichigo just groaned,

"Great, another fan."

She glared hard at him to shut him up while she heard Zangetsu chuckle in the back of her mind,

"Look, I did nothing more than any of the other captains. I am not some wonder person and I only did what I did because I had too and anyone in my position would do the same."

Snape's voice came from the floor where he was left, "I think not, but Ichigo, who are you talking to?"

Realizing that Snape could not see the person Ichigo filled her strawberry pendant with reiatsu causing it to gently glow black before giving it to the envoy who introduced himself as James.

"Put this on, Snape will be able to see you with it on."

James' eyes sparkled as he put the pendant on, fading into view in front of Snape who jumped before pointing an accusing finger at him,

"YOU!"

James looked confused, "Me?"

Now it was Snape who looked confused, "You don't remember?"

James shook his head, "If you knew me when I was alive I'm sorry to disappoint."

Snape just sighed, "We hated each other."

James seemed shocked, "Really? Well whatever I did I'm sorry."

Snape glared, before it faltered as he looked to Ichigo who was watching curiously and not understanding a single word until Ulquiorra whispered translations into her ear.

"I will never stop hating the James Potter that you were but I can see that you really don't remember, you never really were that good of an actor."

James grinned, "Well that's good! Nice meeting you, dunno if I should add an 'again' or not."

Snape groaned as he ran a hand down his face, "Stop being friendly, I still hate you as you are still James' soul."

James' grin faded, "Wow, somebody's bitter."

Snape just muttered about how he liked things better when he didn't know about the dead, which when Ulquiorra translated made Ichigo laugh in sympathy. Deciding to spare him, Ichigo held her hand back out for James to return her pendant which he did, causing him to fade from Snape's view much to his relief. As she put it back on Ichigo spoke up.

"So James what do I have to do?"

He was jolted back to his duty, "Oh! Right, you just have to put your reiatsu into this orb."

Ichigo did so, causing it to glow a sinister black with red crackles before she handed it back to an awed James.

"Well, thanks and it was great to meet you! All my friends are going to be so jelous."

With that he went back to Avalon, leaving the two hybrids alone with Snape,

"Is he gone?"

Ichigo lightly chuckled, "Yea Snape, he is gone."

Snape sighed in relief, "Good, I don't want to see him again. And call me Severus, you don't need to address me so formally."

Ichigo blinked in shock, "Why?"

Snape smiled, though it seemed like it had been a long time since he had. "You have my respect. Perhaps we can be friends, you certainly are an interesting person and you and Ulquiorra both aren't full of the stereotyping that most other wizards are."

Ichigo grinned, and Ulquiorra's lips turned upwards, it was true.

"Maa, maa, the whole wizarding view of 'light' and 'dark' is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. It's intent, not the spell or magic itself, heck, just look at us! We would be defined as the darkest of dark, me especially but we've save the world both living and dead twice!"

The three shared a light laugh before Severus decided that he had best end the suspense of the other members of the order. He was sure that Dumbledore had sent Moody back to hear about the verdict. The two hybrids agreed and as Ichigo tucked her pendant beneath her shirt to hide the slight glow that still remained the three left the room and took down the wards. As they stepped into the dining room Sirius stood up and sure enough Moody was sitting in a corner,

"Took you long enough to go through the minds of two teenagers Snape. Sure you aren't losing your touch?" Growled Moody,

Severus just scowled, "My reasons for taking my time were justified Mad-eye."

Sirius decided that he couldn't take the wait, "So what do you think?"

Severus looked to the two Soul Reapers beside him, "Ichigo and Ulquiorra intend no harm to the Order, or to Harry, quite the opposite actually. We can trust them, and I trust them."

Ichigo grinned, "Thanks Severus,"

The man had a small grin, "No, I must thank you for the experience, while you may have increased my paranoia about the world ten-fold you both have my respect. I look forward to teaching you in my classes."

Both Moody and Sirius were shocked, and their faces showed it.

"We eagerly await Severus-sensei."

Again the teacher's lips quirked in a smile before he swept out of the room with a flourish of his cloak on his way back to the school. After he left Sirius just continued standing, his mouth agape as he looked to Moody,

"Snivilus smiled, he smiled, and he, he, he respects two fifteen year olds."

Moody's normal eye was trying its best to turn into his abnormal one with how wide it was, he nodded in agreement to Sirius before turning to Ichigo,

"How?"

Ichigo grinned, her face gaining a predatory cast as she considered how best to answer,

"Well, he saw our memories and promised to never tell what he found within them."

Moody's eye hardened, "He what?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra glared hard at him, but it was Ulquiorra who made the retort,

"You mentioned that the confidant would learn of our pasts, not tell them, but be someone you could trust so that if you doubted us you could ask him if we were trustworthy."

Moody grumbled, clearly upset that his own words were turned against him, Sirius just sighed before agreeing with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra then continued on a different topic, "So would you mind directing us to our rooms? We still haven't dropped off our trunks either."

With that they were both directed to separate rooms, Ulquiorra sleeping with Harry and Ron while Ichigo with Hermione and Ginny. Wanting to change into sleep cloths without waking the others, Ichigo looked to her trunk and noticed that there was no way to open it. Sighing once she realized what Urahara had done and mentally thanking him for a way to keep her trunk private she poured a small amount of her reiatsu into the symbol of the fourteenth division on the top of the trunk causing it to pop open. Ichigo quickly retrived her sleeping garments, a simple black t-shirt with black pajama pants, although as she put the shirt on she noticed it had Kon's lion stuffy face on the front. Ichigo groaned at the reminder of her substitute days' tormentor, she had to threaten Kon with being dunked into the toilet to keep him from doing anything while in her human body. Eventually she was told that after her death Kon had stayed with Yuzu and Karin to help keep them safe from Hollows, he was still with Yuzu as far as she knew. Shaking her head to remove the memories Ichigo changed and settled into bed, missing Ulquiorra's warmth next to her she slowly fell asleep.

The next morning she woke as soon as she heard the floor squeak beneath the feet of one of her roommates. Looking to her watch since her back was turned to the others she saw that it was eight in the morning, Ichigo frowned when she noticed the time. Normally she would wake up at six with Ulquiorra and train, but she did stay up till roughly three in the morning with Severus. Deciding that she had enough sleep and wishing for a chance to train with Ulquiorra despite knowing that there was no way they could she decided to wake up. Turning around she looked over to see Hermione looking at her curiously.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Good morning?"

Hermione flushed red at being caught staring, "Um, sorry. It's just that you're Harry's cousin and all and well…"

"I'm an unknown, you don't know my past, my motives, my morals, or anything about me despite who my godfather is and that Ulquiorra and I are from Japan." Ichigo finished.

Hermione seemed uneasy, "Umm, yea. Am I that transparent?"

Ichigo gave her a small grin, "Nah, I'm just good at reading people."

As Hermione sat there, Ichigo decided to take a shower. She opened her trunk, grabbed a long sleeved black turtle-neck and a pair of faded blue jeans along with her other shower essentials before asking Hermione where the bathroom was. After several minutes she left the room only to bump into Harry,

"Hey cuz! How are things?"

Harry just stared stupidly at her, "What?"

Ichigo frowned, "C'mon, you do remember last night right?"

"I do!" Harry defended,

"Well, then what's with the look?"

"I dunno."

Ichigo just rolled her eyes, "Wow, aren't you something. Let go get breakfast."

With that Ichigo left Harry to stew as she went back to the dining room. Upon arrival she saw Sirius nursing a cup of coffee, judging by the size of it she figured that he was not a morning person. Looking over to the kitchen she went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs, soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of breakfast and Ichigo made three plates of one of the meals Yuzu usually cooked in the morning. Placing one in front of Sirius, one at an empty seat that was silently filled by Ulquiorra who had come down without a word and said good morning with a quick kiss and a plate for herself the two shinigami quickly dug in. Sirius just stared at it confused,

"You made me one?"

Ichigo swallowed a mouthful, "Yea, why not? Nobody else is up and it would have been rude if we just served ourselves."

Sirius seemed surprised, "Thanks,"

However as he ate it he quickly increased his consumption rate till soon the whole meal was gone and the plate scraped clean,

"That stuff was great! You certainly can cook Ichigo!"

Ichigo just shook her head, "Nah, it's my sister's recipe she taught me how to cook."

Sirius blinked, "Really? Is she a chef or something?"

Ichigo shook her head, "Nah, Yuzu went into nursing. Our father ran a clinic and we would always help out, Karin decided to go to law enforcement."

Looking over to Sirius' confusion she elaborated, "Karin is a police officer,"

She still got nothing from the man,

"She is a muggle Auror," Ichigo sighed

"Oh,"

The three lapsed into silence as the others came down, each of the other kids looking at the food with surprise.

"Mum got up and made you all breakfast? But I just went and woke her up." Ron asked,

Sirius grinned, "Nope, it was Ichigo. Ulquiorra got pretty lucky with her, she can cook, can fight, and she can administer first-aid!"

Ulquiorra whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Not like we need that last one."

Ichigo just glared at him, "Oh shut it."

Molly soon came down, hair frazzled as she ran to the kitchen. Seeing her obvious need for help Ichigo and Ulquiorra both walked into the kitchen and immediately ducked under several eggs flying through the air,

"Do you need any help? We can cook."

Molly stopped, wand hanging limply, hair flying away and a shocked look on her face, "You can? Both?"

Ichigo had a smug grin, "I was taught by my sister and I taught Ulquiorra myself."

The both soon found themselves placed around the kitchen, Ulquiorra at a cutting board, Ichigo in front of the stove frying omelets. The hectic morning ritual going slightly faster and easier with the help of the two shinigami the food was soon served to Mr. Weasley and the rest of the kids. As everyone sat down to eat Molly was thanking the two hybrids for their help,

"Thank you so much for helping in the kitchen! And you two are such good cooks! Can I get you anything to drink dears?"

Ichigo declined, "I'll get myself some water, it's ok Mrs. Weasley."

She frowned, "Oh alright, but what about you Ulquiorra dear? Would you like me to get you some tea?"

At the offer of tea Ulquiorra's eyes flew open as horror and revulsion crept across his face, "NO! No tea, please! Anything but tea."

Everyone was staring except Ichigo, who was giving him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Wat's wong wiff tea?" Ron somehow managed to be coherent despite his full mouth.

Ulquiorra shuddered, "Aizen always served us tea, always, every single time,"

Ichigo decided to expand, "Remember when I told you all about that gang leader? He was Aizen and apparently he was obsessed with tea. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nel all can't stand tea."

Everyone blinked; it just seemed absurd although none of them could deny that the offer of tea seemed to be the only thing that got a real reaction out of the normally emotionless Ulquiorra. Ginny though seemed doubtful,

"I don't know, it seems a bit odd that a gang leader would like tea. Doesn't it?"

Ichigo snorted, "Odd that Aizen liked tea? Sheesh, that pales in comparison to the other things I've seen."

Fred and George saw opportunity, "So what things have you seen?"

Ichigo scowled at them, "Things and places that are for me and Ulquiorra to know, and you all to find out."

The collective groan was music to Ichigo's ears, although Molly decided that it was time for them to start on the day's chores. Ichigo and Ulquiorra volunteered to help, against the frantic gestures of the Weasley children which is why when the two shinigami found themselves facing a moth-eaten curtain armed with spray bottles.

"When I say, shoot anything that flies out."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, at this point she was thinking of launching a kido at the curtain and being done with it.

"Spray!"

With that order Ichigo and Ulquiorra both began spraying at anything that came flying out of the folds of fabric, oftentimes getting one that the others missed. When they finished Ichigo noticed one of the twins winking at Harry and slipping a paralyzed doxy into one of his pockets. Cleaning the house had been simply boring, neither Ichigo nor Ulquiorra were tired from the day being used to far more physically demanding tasks, but when the choice between looking through the morbid items of Sirius's supposedly demented brother or helping Molly cook dinner, both hybrids chose to help with dinner.

The next day was just as uneventful as the next, and the days passed in a blur. The monotony of the house cleaning unbroken but for the occasional visit from Severus, which would lead to the trio staying up late and enjoying each other's company and conversation. During these meetings though the potions master would often ask potions theory questions, which Ichigo and Ulquiorra easily understood since they were miles less complicated than trying to understand the workings of Urahara's inventions.

Eventually the day for Harry's trial came; Ichigo and Ulquiorra were not allowed to come with much to their ire. Ichigo was remembering how Rukia had been sentenced to execution without a trial for giving her shinigami powers to Ichigo, the memories put her in a sour mood the entire time Harry was gone. Yet as Harry returned with a wide smile and a shout of

"Cleared! Of all Charges!"

She couldn't help but grin at her cousin. At the party however Ichigo and Ulquiorra were both sitting back and watching as the kids partied and Ron and Hermione became prefects while Moody was sitting with Harry. But Ichigo noticed that Molly was missing and both her and Ulquiorra decided to find her, when they did it was in a room with an open dresser. Harry seemed to have gone looking as well as he stood in another doorway agape at the seemingly dead Ron on the floor and the sobbing mother curled up in a corner. The 'dead body' didn't really bother Ichgio, she had seen worse in her work as a shinigami, especially any on the scene konso, so she decided to walk up and try to comfort the crying matron of the Weasley family. But as she stepped forward the dead Ron looked up at her before vanishing with a crack only to reappear as various broken chain links on the ground, but what truly scared Ichigo was the swirling ash in the air and Zangetsu shattered to pieces in the center of the room.

"No,"

Ichigo closed her eyes, the reminder of Ulquiorra's death at her hands was harsh but she could sense his concerned reiatsu just behind her. She ignored the scene in front of her and continued to Mrs. Weasley's side,

"Mrs. Weasley? Come on, let's get you down stairs."

The woman latched on to Ichigo and continued to sob,

"Every time! Over half the family is in the order, if we're gone, who will look after Ron? Ginny? Oh, I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Ichigo could sympathize, "It's ok Mrs. Weasley, I understand."

With that she left the room, once more ignoring the thing that Molly told her was a boggart. Just as they were about to leave Severus came in, he had decided to come to visit Ichigo and Ulquiorra but when they weren't in the main room he had gone looking for them. What he saw when he came into the room though was not what he was expecting, Ichigo was comforting Molly despite the grim reminder of Ulquiorra's death being not even five feet from her. Ulquiorra seemed uneasy and torn between going to Ichigo and revealing his own boggart which could break their cover with Harry watching and staying put. Seeing that he was still unnoticed Snape went back downstairs to send Lupin up to deal with the boggart and to likely take Harry away from the scene.

When the boggart was dealt with Snape sat down next to Ichigo, she was sitting on a couch next to Ulquiorra, his arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Snape was slightly concerned for her; he had learned that after merging with her inner hollow she regained all memories of when she had killed Ulquiorra. The boggart was sure to bring up bad memories, it certainly did for him,

"I'm fine Severus, despite being reminded of what I've done it is in the past. And it won't happen again."

Ulquiorra gave her a soft smile and a light kiss to the top of her head, Snape just continued to look at her,

"If you are sure, so which house do you think you will go into? I am hoping for Slytherin."

Ichigo just laughed, "I don't know, I was planning on going Gryffindor only because Harry is there."

Snape just sneered at the mention of Gryffindor, "But remember that Potter and his friends are very nosey, and lack tact and diplomacy."

Ichigo smiled, "I don't think that they would be able to uncover our secrets that easily, they are hard to believe and best of all, the Wizarding World knows nothing about us so the library is a dead end."

Snape had the mental image of a frazzled Hermione screaming in frustration out to the Potter boy and forcing him to spend fruitless hours in the library, he soon had an evil grin that would send any student running for their life.

"Well, I do look forward to seeing them try. But the reason I am asking about your house is because Dumbledore wants you sorted." He pulled out the ragged Sorting Hat, which both hybrids eyed with distaste, "He didn't want my input thinking that I might be biased to put you in my house considering Moody telling him that I respect you two."

Both Ulquiorra and Ichigo smiled, Dumbledore was correct about the bias.

"So he sent me with the Sorting Hat as I am sure you can see. Personally I pity you two, I don't think I could manage being a student after what you have been through."

"We'll manage, might as well get us sorted though."

With that Snape put the sorting hat over Ichigo's head, but when it came to life it seemed to get a deer in the headlights look before screaming at the top of its lungs,

"SWEET MERLIN!"

The shout triggered Sirius' banshee mother and everyone besides Sirius to rush into the room where the two hybrids sat with Snape. The cut off of the screaming of insults marked Sirius' location while everyone stared in shock,

"That shout was the Sorting Hat?" Hermione seemed confused,

Fred and George though were grinning ear to ear, "Harry, your cousin is amazing! I don't think anyone in the history of Hogwarts has caused the Hat to act that way."

Ichigo meanwhile had slumped unconscious though only Ulquiorra knew as he held her upright. Within her inner world Ichigo and Zangetsu were currently staring down a man who had appeared the moment the hat was placed over her head. He had long brown hair that reached to his shoulders beneath a wide brimmed brown-black hat that was identical to the Sorting Hat, his wide brown eyes held fear as he gazed at the two giant meat cleaver swords held to his neck. The man was dressed in a simple white shirt from roughly the mid seventeen hundreds, a red vest with dark brown pants and almost knee high boots. He also wore a plain black half cape that covered his right arm to the wrist but fell over his left shoulder. (Kudos to whoever can tell me who I based the inner world representation of the Sorting Hat on! Hint: Video game!)

"Why have you entered here?" Zangetsu's voice was harsh as he questioned the intruder,

"I'm only doing my job! I am supposed to look through the memories of the person I am put on and sort them into one of the four Hogwarts Houses! Please, I mean no harm!"

Ichigo sighed before putting her blade down, "He must be the Sorting Hat, he did appear when I put the hat on."

The Hat nodded furiously while keeping his neck away from Zangetsu's blade; which had yet to lower. When Ichigo put her hand on her partner's shoulder he turned to look at her, when she shook her head he regretfully removed his blade as well.

"Hey, Sorting Hat."

The hat jumped before giving Ichigo his full attention, "Yes?"

"There is no real need to sort us, trust me when I say that I have over seventy years of memories."

At the hat's stunned expression she elaborated,

"I'm a soul reaper, and Zangetsu here is the spirit of my sword. Ulquiorra whom you will be put onto next is the same but he has been around for a lot longer than me. The reason we have been around for so long is because we are dead, you don't need to know any more. And just so you know we intend no harm to Hogwarts and its students and staff."

The hat just stared before holding his head in his left hand, "I don't want to know, the dead are the dead and I'll leave things at that. But I have no clue where to put you and Ulquiorra."

Ichigo grinned, "Just put us in Gryffindor, we have to go there anyway because my cousin is in that house and I want to make sure he stays safe."

The hat seemed shocked, "Well, if you insist. I also have the feeling that if I don't agree I'll be reintroduced to those swords you two had."

Zangetsu looked at the hat, "That feeling is correct."

The hat gave a nervous grin, "Right, Gryffindor for you and your friend."

With that they left, returning to the outside world,

"-ing a very long time, is everything alright?"

"I don't know, I wonder if the Hat has even decided."

The Sorting Hat twitched back to life, and gave a loud shout, "Gryffindor!"

Ichigo grinned and sent a meaningful look to Snape who only rolled his eyes. The hat was also placed onto Ulquiorra's head but it only spent a fraction of a second before shouting "Gryffindor!" once more.

"If that is all then I bid you farewell,"

Ichigo just grinned, "Severus, if you want you can stay for dinner. I would mind cooking extra."

Snape eyed the shocked students around him, each of them eyeing him with varying degrees of dislike or outright hatred. "As Machiavelli once said, 'it is better to be feared than loved' I shall have to pass."

Ichigo grinned at the verbal spar, "Ah, but 'he wears a mask, and his face grows to fit it' as Orwell discovered in India."

Snape's amusement was clear in his eyes, "True, but there are those who 'appear the flower but be the serpent beneath,' "

Ulquiorra decided to get involved, "Nothing can be truly determined as 'the false face hides what the false heart doth know' our motives however are clear to you, why not stay?"

Snape mentally chuckled at the differing looks of the kids all around them, "Perhaps I will some other time."

Ichigo scowled, "I'll hold you to it."

With that Snape left, leaving the two hybrids to the metaphorical pack of starved dogs.

"You get along with Snape?"

"Who were you all quoting?"

"You get along with Snape?"

"What happened under the Hat?"

"You get along with Snape?"

"Yes Harry they get along with Snape! It isn't that big a deal."

"But he is evil!"

Ichigo laughed at the conversation, if it could be called that. Her laughter echoing in the room, silencing the others.

"Evil is only relative guys, he is quite nice once you get past his reputation. He's had a rough life, and it reflects in his disposition. As for the Hat, well that is a secret."

Everyone was silenced, till one of the twins broke it, "Again Harry, your cousin is amazing, she just did the undoable; befriend Snape."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the time spent in Grimwald place was uneventful, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were still observed from a distance mostly and the whispers of the other kids were beginning to get on their nerves. Eventually the time came for the Hogwarts students to get onto the train, Ichigo and Ulquiorra both decided to pack up the previous night to prevent any unnecessary hassle the morning of departure. Unfortunately none of the others thought to plan ahead, which gave the hybrids a good laugh watching everyone run around in a hassle to make sure they were packed. As they got ready to leave though Sirius showed up in his dog form, tail wagging in excitement,

"Sirius! Please, you'll get caught!" Molly's obvious exasperation was ignored by the very person she wanted to listen to her, although Harry seemed to take pity on Sirius,

"Why not? He's been cooped up for so long."

Sirius' ears and tail drooped; a low piteous whine came out, trying to beg for Molly's permission.

"No Sirius, just stay here. You can send letters." Ichigo joined in.

Sirius gave her a half-hearted glare, "Sirius, you have to look at things in the long run. I know that there is only a very small chance that you would be recognized but I know from experience that those small probabilities happen."

Ulquiorra joined in, his flat monotone lending a harsh bluntness to his words, "I agree with Ichigo and should you be recognized then Harry would lose the only family he has left."

Now the big black dog was looking guilty, with a huff he turned back into a human before engulfing his godson in a hug,

"I'm sorry Harry, I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Harry had a slight frown, "Well, I'll be back for Christmas. I dunno about Ichigo and Ulquiorra though."

When he finished he looked questioningly towards Ichigo and Ulquiorra, the former decided to answer, "We will be staying with you unless something happens back home, in which case Urahara will contact us."

Hermione blinked, "Are you okay being in a foreign country for this long? It must be hard being somewhere strange."

Both of the hybrids stared hard at her before Ichigo let out a bitter laugh, "Trust me Hermione, this is nothing. Ulquiorra and I have been too far stranger places and been through far far more difficult situations."

Hermione seemed to want to ask more but Molly decided to start fussing about being late and practically shoved every one out of the house. When they arrived at the station both Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged glances when they were told about the false wall.

"Honestly, it isn't that hard." Hermione seemed to be confused with their hesitation,

"I think I would rather step into a giant swirling black vortex that opens in mid-air."

Ichigo just chuckled at Ulquiorra's dry reference to a gargantura, though she did agree with him.

Hermione however looked aghast, "That is the better option? I would think not!"

Ichigo just shook her head, "Let's go Ulquiorra, and if we do crash then it isn't as if it will be the worst thing we've been through."

Ulquiorra just hummed in agreement before they ran through the wall and emerged on the other side to stare unimpressed at the huge red train.

"It would probably be best if we changed now, no need for anyone to see our scars."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, Urahara had insisted that their gigais match them exactly; the only things missing were their more inhuman attributes. After briefly telling Hermione where they were going Ichigo and Ulquiorra changed into their Hogwarts robes, when they left the changing rooms Ichigo found Harry angrily walking away from a blond kid who was sneering; Ichigo decided to ignore him, he seemed to be one of the arrogant cowardly types suited only to politics.

"Hey, Harry do you mind if we sit with you? We don't know anybody else."

Harry seemed to be broken off mid— mental rant before staring dumbly at Ichigo, "Huh? Oh yea! Sure I don't mind. Ron and Hermione have to go to a prefect's meeting anyway."

With that they went to find an empty compartment, but the search ended with them sitting with a boy named Neville, Ginny and her friend Luna. Luna seemed to be strange though, she kept staring at the two hybrids with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Hello there! The name's Neville, what's your's?"

Ichigo looked around at the two new people, and decided that Shiro had really influenced her after they merged. She let a maniacal grin spread across her face, her eyes narrowing as the visage lent a frightening cast to her face, seeing Neville's slight worry she began to chuckle darkly as Ulquiorra stepped up from behind her, his face completely blank as he stared unblinkingly at Neville.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this" she gestured to the still staring Ulquiorra, "Is my boyfriend, Ulquiorra Ciffer. We're from Karakura town, Japan."

Neville released a slight whimper, while Luna gasped, "Karakura town? My father has told me about that place! He says that the Krumple Horned Snorkaks have fled that place ever since sixteen years ago."

Now everyone stared at her in confusion, But Harry was the first to ask, "Krumple whats?"

Luna grinned dreamily, "Krumple Horned Snorkaks, amazing creatures that are in tune with the world. Father says that they avoid Karakura town because of all the negative energies that seem to be rising in quantity."

Ichigo's grin faded as she and Ulquiorra exchanged glances, could she mean the rise in Hollow populations ever since Ichigo became involved in the afterlife, though since the end of the Winter War Ichigo's sisters and old human friends have been taking care of the town. Luna however continued, nobody but Harry noticing the glance between the two hybrids.

"So have you two noticed the negative energies?"

Ichigo's grin returned, "Well, it depends. After all, everything is only a matter of perspective. To encounter such energies simply depends on who you are."

Even Luna looked stumped, though it was Ginny that spoke up "What do you mean? How can you encounter energies?"

Ulquiorra had a slight quirk to his lips, "All will be made clear in time,"

Neville looked apprehensive, "Harry, what house did you say they were in?"

Ichigo let the grin drop and rolled her eyes while pointing to the red and gold on their robes, "The 'they' you are speaking of are in the room and we are in Gryffindor."

The two hybrids sat down, with Ulquiorra by the window and Ichigo between him and her cousin. The train soon picked up speed and left the station, the ride going smoothly but for Neville's demonstration of his pulsating and goop spitting cactus. With the arrival of a Ravenclaw by the name of Cho, Ichigo watched the exchange between her and Harry with amusement.

"So, does my little cousin have a crush?" She teasingly asked once the door closed and the goop was cleaned.

Harry immediately flushed red, "N-n-no! I-"

Ichigo shared a look of unholy glee with Ulquiorra, although only she could tell he was thinking the same. Draping an arm over her cousin's shoulder she began to tease him,

"Aww, it's okay little cousin she is quite beautiful after all."

Ichigo laughed as the red deepened,

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending time with one as handsome as yourself; don't forget to invite us to your wedding!"

Harry let out a squawk of shock at Ichigo's words, "What?"

Ulquiorra joined in, "Well, you might get a chance with her. Too bad Nel isn't here."

Ichigo laughed, "I think it is a good thing Nel isn't here, remember when she tried to set us up on a first date after she got us together?"

Ulquiorra's lips curled into a slight smile, "That didn't go well."

Ichigo rolled her eyes while giving him a playful push, "Understatement of the year, but I'm sure Harry's first date would never be like ours was."

Harry buried his red face into his hands, the embarrassment seemed to be radiating from him. Ginny however had a question, that or wanted to change the subject to spare Harry.

"So you two have any dating advice? How did you two get together?"

Ichigo removed her arm from Harry, "Well, I don't think our situation could ever be replicated. After all when we met we were trying to kill each other."

Judging from the laughter Ichigo and Ulquiorra knew that none of them took them seriously,

"And we are pretty unconventional; after all for a date we would go and spar."

Everyone blinked, "Spar? What about romantic dinners?"

Ulquiorra's eyes sparkled with inner laughter, "Our first date ruined that concept with us,"

Neville seemed confused, "But if you two hated each other to start off with, then how did you get together?"

Both hybrids spoke together, "We were stuck with each other for a while, and Nel did it,"

Harry seemed to have recovered enough to join the conversation, "Nel's a friend of theirs back in Japan."

Realization spread across the assembled, "Oh,"

At that point Ron and Hermione returned, and the conversation turned to Malfoy, whom Ulquiorra and Ichigo quickly began to dislike just hearing about him the compartment door opened to reveal the subject of their discussion.

"Well, well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I assume you are the infamous Malfoy of whom we have heard so much." Ichigo's words held a slightly condescending edge.

"And who might you be? Yet another Weasley? I have yet to see you at Hogwarts. So where were you two at?"

Ichigo grinned, he was making things to easy, "Your deductive skills are lacking, I am a cousin of Harry's from Japan. And you shouldn't end your sentences with 'at'; I would think that one such as yourself with such an aristocratic youth would be knowledgeable of dangling participles."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in anger, "You should watch yourself, or you may just cost your house some points because I unlike you am a prefect."

Harry seemed to have enough, "Yes, but you unlike me am a git. So get out."

Malfoy ignored Harry, "You will regret that Potter, I'll be dogging your steps! And you will learn respect Mudbloods!"

With that he left, his two cronies shambling after him with taunting leers directed at those they left behind. Ichigo just rolled her eyes and let out a huff,

"Regret my ass, and I did tell you that Sirius has been compromised. Malfoy knows, that is why he put such emphasis on the word 'dogging'."

Hermione looked scandalized, "Ichigo! You should really watch your language."

Ichigo just laughed, "Hermione, when you have been through situations where that language is the only way to accurately describe whatever mess you are in, and you still don't use it, then I will stop. But until you have been through the hell I have, I won't stop."

Hermione seemed doubtful, "Harry dealt with a baskalisk and he doesn't curse as much as you."

Ulquiorra snorted, "I've read about those, Grimmjow wanted to fight one when I told him about them."

Harry blinked rapidly, "Is he crazy?"

Ichigo grinned, "Nah, just an adrenaline junkie. Though Kenpachi also would like a piece of that snake, might keep him off me for about thirty minutes."

Ron just stared in disbelief, "Your friends are mental!"

"Then what does that make us?" Ichigo laughed,

Luna decided to interrupt, "We are almost there, and the rest of us should get changed."

With that each person got changed, the girls in the compartment after kicking the boys out and vice versa with Ichigo and Ulquiorra staying out the whole time since they had already changed. By the time everyone got to the carriages Harry had come to a halt, staring at the dark and skeletal horses that were staring back at him with their blank milky white eyes.

"What are those?"

Ron seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

Harry seemed slightly panicked now, "The horses! You mean you can't see them?"

Luna's dreamy voice drifted over to Harry, "Don't worry, I can see them too. You aren't going insane."

Ichigo stepped up behind him and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Ulquiorra and I can see them too, they are Threstals. They are only visible to those who have seen and remember seeing death."

Ron and Harry both paled, "Threstals?" "Death?"

Ichigo nodded, "They aren't evil though, in fact, they remind me a bit of Ulquiorra and myself."

With that last statement Ichigo got into a carriage with Ulquiorra and Hermione, leaving Neville, Ron and Harry to another as she ignored their questionative glances.

"Harry, what did she mean by that?"

"I don't know Ron, but both Ichigo and Ulquiorra are keeping a lot of things quiet."

Neville seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, "My cousin and her boyfriend showed up in the middle of summer, I never even knew they existed till we met. Apparently Ichigo's godfather is a friend of Dumbledore's from the war with Grindenwald and he was the one who set up the whole them coming to Hogwarts thing."

Ron jumped in, "You should have seen it though when Fred and George met Ichigo, they flirted with her but she was bloody awesome! She did some type of kung fu thing and they both were wheezing in five seconds!"

Neville seemed scared, "What if she hurt them?"

Ron grinned mischievously, "Nah, she said she went easy on them."

Harry however was thinking back on that moment, 'She did say she went easy on them, but if that was going easy then what is going full out? And why would she need to learn those moves in the first place?'

Harry looked back to the carriage that held his enigmatic cousin; a small voice in the back of his head wishing that she would have no dark secrets, nothing hidden that would force her to leave, but a darker voice told him she was already lost.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Soon everyone was settled down in the Great Hall, and the mystery surrounding the foreigners was forgotten in Harry's dread concerning the pink menace that was sitting at the table.

"She was at my trial!"

"What is she doing here?"

"No, surely not!"

The various exclamations of disbelief were put to a halt as Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front of the room and placed the sorting hat onto the wooden stool. With a twitch and a widening brim the customary song soon began,

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The Founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The Four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor,

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But the discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

And they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you..

Let the sorting now begin!"

With that the first years were called in alphabetically, each student sent to their new houses while various sounds of hunger could be heard coming from Ron. When the sorting was done and the hat put away Dumbledore stood up, smiling widely and eyes twinkling he spread his arms wide,

"To our newcomers," the Professor said, "Welcome! To our returning students — Welcome Back! The time for speeches is later, for now — Tuck in!"

With the last two words food magically appeared on the plates, the warm steam rising from the various foods, Ichigo and Ulquiorra both dug in eagerly, the foreign tastes unusual but not unpleasant. By the time dessert was finished Ichigo and Ulquiorra were pleasantly full and engaging in idle chatter with the people around them, although Ichigo was doing most of the talking. Most of the nearby people were shocked to hear of Ichigo's relation with Harry, and judging from the many whispers she knew that the whole school would soon know. As the last of dessert vanished Dumbledore stood up and the low roar of the students' various conversations died down.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few announcements to make; first is that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. I am pleased to announce that Professor Umbridge has assumed the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, also Quidditch tryouts will be-"

The headmaster was broken off with a throaty and almost offensively fake "Hem, hem"

All eyes focused on the source of the interruption, the newly named Professor Umbridge.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, it didn't take much to understand exactly what was happening. "Clever little toad, but not clever enough."

Harry seemed surprised, "What do you mean?" He whispered back,

Not taking her eyes off the now speaking Umbridge Ichigo replied back in a low tone, "She was sent to undermine Dumbledore's authority and to be a Ministry sent influence and regulator in Hogwarts."

Hermione broke off from listening to the very dull speech, "How did you figure that out so fast?"

Ulquiorra snorted, "Obvious isn't it? She isn't even trying to hide her manipulations like Aizen did, he was far more subtle, and effective at gaining loyalty. She is trash if she thinks that such a bold affront against her advisory will gain her a true foothold."

Ichigo nodded, but decided to explain due to the confused glances, "Really people? Harry just told us that she came from the Ministry, she is obviously close to the minister if her positioning in Harry's trial is any indication. Also she is in a position to influence the next generation of wizarding society, not only that but her direct interruption of an authoritative figure's speech undermines his authority and influence."

The golden trio stared at Ichigo as she continued, "Long story short she is here to discredit Dumbledore, and interfere at Hogwarts."

By the time Ichigo finished Umbridge had ended her speech and sat back down with a smile, allowing Dumbledore to stand back up and finish his announcements.

"Ron, we have to direct the first years to the dormitories!"

"Oh right! Hey, MIDGETS!"

"Ron!"

"Well they are! They're all twitchy too."

Ichigo laughed while Ulquiorra's lips turned slightly upwards, the two acted like an old married couple. By the time everyone made it to the dormitory Ichigo and Ulquiorra were finding it hard to hide their awe at the sheer amount of magical items which most of the students ignored. Harry however noticed Ichigo's open mouth and had to suppress a small smile, but when he looked to Ulquiorra Harry frowned. The pale teen had a completely blank face, and although his eyes darted from place to place he continued to walk beside Ichigo with his hands in his pockets.

Within the Gryffindor tower Hermione tugged on Ichigo's sleeve to get her attention,

"Ichigo, the girls dorms are this way, the boys are in the other direction." As she spoke Hermione pointed to the mentioned directions.

Ichigo was glad for the assistance and sent Hermione a small smile, "Thanks, I'll be right back."

With that she wove through the crowd to locate Ulquiorra, she wanted to stake her claim on him and make sure no other harpies tried to get their claws on him. Not that Ulquiorra would ever agree but Ichigo didn't want to have to deal with any other girls even thinking they had a chance. She soon found Ulquiorra, who had been standing next to Ron and Harry as they tried to help him escape a girl who was already trying to flirt. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the excessive blinking and the tail end of the girl's sentence,

"-New guy, perhaps I can show you more about Hogwarts? I know of an excellent secluded corner where we can get to know each other."

Ichigo crept up behind the girl, her movements predatory and entirely silent. Once she was standing not even a foot behind the girl Ichigo spoke in a dark whisper with a chilling edge,

"Excuse me, I would like it if you stopped flirting with my boyfriend."

The girl whipped around, her hair slapping Ichigo's face but the hybrid did not even flinch. The girl was about to retort hotly when she caught sight of Ichigo's face, and paled at the dark smirk directed at her.

"I-I don't kn-know what you're t-talking ab-b-bout."

Ichigo didn't move, and the smirk stayed on her face even as she talked,

"Oh, I believe you do, now don't make me ask again."

With that the girl said nothing but instead scurried away back to a group of other sixth years before they ran up to their dorm. Deciding that the danger had passed Ichigo turned back to Ulquiorra with a warm smile,

"Ichigo, it's a bit scary how you can do that."

Ichigo looked over to Ron with a shrug, "What can I say? I've learned from the best and from experience how to intimidate and scare the crap out of people."

Ulquiorra removed his hands from his pockets and gave Ichigo a tight hug, which she eagerly returned,

"Thank you for getting rid of her."

Ichigo smiled, "Who said it was just for you?"

Ulquiorra removed one of his arms and gently lifted Ichigo's chin before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Ichigo quickly kissed him back, her head leaning into Ulquiorra's hand before they broke off and with murmured "Good night"s they left to their respective dorms.

As Ichigo went up the stairs and entered the dorm for fifth years she saw her trunk placed in front of the bed closest to the window, walking over to it she opened it with a quick pulse of her reiatsu and retrieved her nightwear. Sitting on her four-poster and drawing the curtains closed she quickly changed in privacy to hide her scars before she settled down for some sleep.

Ulquiorra had followed Harry and Ron up to the boy's dormitory, and upon seeing his trunk grabbed his sleepwear and began to change. It was at a shocked gasp that Ulquiorra realized his mistake, 'Kuso! Ichigo is going to kill me, again.'

Withholding a sigh, Ulquiorra finished dressing before looking up to see Harry staring right at him,

"You have a question." It was a statement.

Harry nodded, "I don't want to pry, but the tattoo…"

Ulquiorra nodded, the question wasn't that bad and easily answered,

"Remember when I was a member of Aizen's gang?"

Ulquiorra received a nod,

"Aizen would hold competitions to see who in his gang was the strongest, and then we were numbered accordingly. The numbers were like rank, with one being the strongest."

Harry seemed taken aback, "And you were number four?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, Grimmjow was number six and Nel is about equal to him."

Harry gave a low whistle, "Wow, I don't really know what to say about that." He paused, "What about Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra knew the question that was not asked, How strong is Ichigo?

"She is capable of defeating me and she had beaten the former number two who had started his own gang after Aizen died."

With that Ulquiorra turned to his four-poster bed, but he did not miss the sorrowful look in Harry's eyes, not even moving he spoke up,

"Ichigo and I may have led rough lives, but we do not want pity. We are stronger for what we have been through and neither of us would change anything that has happened to us."

Harry just stared at Ulquiorra, trying to find out more but knowing that any questions would be ignored after a few minutes he decided to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Ulquiorra woke before anyone else, the silence that lay over the room broken only by the occasional snore from Ron. Casting his gaze around Ulquiorra noticed that it was five in the morning, the usual time he and Ichigo woke up. The thought of Ichigo immediately weighed heavily on his mind, after having slept next to Ichigo for over twenty-five years in Hueco Mundo, then five more in Soul Society he had missed having her warmth beside him ever since they had entered Grimwald Place. Ulquiorra let out another sigh before he closed his eyes to search out the familiar feel of Ichigo's reiatsu, he easily found it and was surprised to see it moving to the common room. Deciding not to sit bed waiting for everyone to wake up Ulquiorra quickly showered and dressed in the school robes, doing his morning activities quietly so as to not wake anyone else up, before he headed down to the common room to see Ichigo sitting on one of the chairs and looking out the window. With a spark of mischief in his forest green eyes Ulquiorra suppressed his spiritual pressure to the point where it blended in with the surrounding area before he crept up behind the oblivious carrot top. When he was close enough Ulquiorra leaned down and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders and rested his chin on her left shoulder, slightly disappointed that she reacted only by leaning into his embrace but glad to have some time to spend with her Ulquiorra gently spoke into her ear,

"So, any plans for today my beautiful fallen angel?"

Ichigo smiled, she had felt Ulquiorra's search for her reatsu in the morning and knew he would be coming down,

"Flattery so early?" She shook her head, "Just thinking, I miss flying with you, and sparring. Everything has just been so lax around here, I feel almost on edge because it feels too calm."

Releasing Ichigo from his embrace Ulquiorra sat down on the couch next to her only for Ichigo to quickly snuggle into him and hold her arms in a loose grasp of Ulquiorra's waist. The arrancar simply smiled a genuine smile as he began threading his fingers through Ichigo's orange and white streaked hair.

"You're right, things are too calm. It's, strange not to have to fight and to hide so much about us." Ulquiorra mused,

Ichigo let out a light chuckle, "So, the big bad Espada is not used to having to act like a wimpy fifteen year old?"

Ulquiorra sent her a half-hearted glare, "You have to do it too."

Ichigo grinned, "Yea, but I did it before, I still went to High School while fighting in the Winter War remember?"

Ulquiorra grimaced, "Right, but we won't have to fight hollows every hour of so here."

"That is true,"

The two lapsed into silence, before Ichigo had an idea,

"Hey Ulquiorra?"

She lifted her head off of his chest to see Ulquiorra's green eyes looking at her curiously,

"Why don't we leave our gigais like this so they look asleep and go out for a quick flight? Urahaha said that wizards can't see spirits because of their magic, and I doubt there are any squibs in the castle. Hermione said that everyone wakes up at eight so we have about an hour to spar with plenty of time left to come back."

Ulquiorra seemed thoughtful, "Sounds good, race you."

With that he pressed his charm to his chest, ejecting his soul from the gigai and sonido-ed out of the room through a window he opened. Ichigo let a look of mock rage cover her face as she quickly left her own gigai and barely remembering to close their eyes before she too launched herself out the window. Ichigo closed her eyes as she fell face first, the wind whipping around her face and the feeling of weightlessness settling over her. Gripping Zangetsu who was back in shikai form she held the cleaver before her with the handle to her sternum and the blade's edge facing out as the tip faced the sky. Drawing up her power she spoke, feeling Ulquiorra release his own form simultaneously,

"Engulf in shadows, Zangetsu!"

"Enclose, Murciélago!"

The black shadows engulfed Ichigo's form as she felt the onyx wings form on her back, the feathers catching the wind allowing her to soar upwards. Letting out a shout of joy she corkscrewed in the air before flowing into a backflip that positioned her next to Ulquiorra. Looking over to the more bat-like arrancar Ichigo sent him a fanged grin which he readily returned before they began flying around the castle, each of them dodging and weaving through the various challenges of the architecture and diving in and out of the lake as the sunrise shed light upon the ancient castle.

LLLLLLLLLL

With their hour up the two shinigami returned to the Gryffindor tower, glad to see the window still open. As she entered the common room Ichigo quickly folded her wings tight to her body and returned to her usual form in a quick wave of black reiatsu with Ulquiorra doing the same albeit his reiatsu flashing green. Looking up they saw Seamus rushing down the stairs cast their gigais a curious glance before exiting through the portrait.

Deciding to ignore the odd behavior both Ichigo and Ulquiorra re-entered their gigais, and began stretching to work out the kinks from the positions the bodies were left in.

"That was fun, we might just have to make that our daily thing again."

Ichigo had a wide smile on her face that was mirrored by Ulquiorra

"I agree, and it was all the more enjoyable with you."

As he finished Ulquiorra leaned in and gave Ichigo a gentle kiss, her eyes closing in bliss Ichigo returned it. The both of them broke apart when they heard more coming down the stairs and turned to see Harry coming down the stairs looking upset. Ichigo sighed before deciding to see what was wrong with her cousin. Walking up to him Ichigo put a hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Hey Harry, what's up? Something seems to be eating at you."

Harry looked up into Ichigo's concerned amber eyes, and felt his earlier anger at Seamus melt away under her deep gaze. Harry was then struck with the realization that he didn't know if the foreigners believed him about Voldemort or not.

"Ichigo, I know the others and I have told you about Voldemort but you and Ulquiorra have seen The Prophet. Do, do you believe me? Do you think that Voldemort has come back from the dead?"

Ichigo shook her head, "Harry, no one can come back from the dead. But I don't think Voldemort was ever dead to begin with. Trust in yourself and stay strong despite what others may think."

Ulquiorra also added his thoughts, "Only a select few understand the dead, we may never know everything but we do know that once dead, one can never return to life. Magic however is an unknown variable; do you know every intricacy of magic? Nobody does and nobody ever will and it is through those uncertainties that Voldemort could have found a way to cling to life."

Harry looked between the two in shock, "How do you know so much?"

Ichigo had a slight smile, "We know because we have learned, we have seen things no one else ever should."

Harry felt confused; Ichigo and Ulquiorra seemed to shift between normal teenagers to almost less eccentric versions of Dumbledore with the blink of an eye.

"Have you ever been in my situation?"

"Yes Harry, when my friend Orihime was kidnapped by Aizen nobody but my closest friends believed me when I said it was against her will. The-" Ichigo paused slightly, "Police chief thought she had willingly joined Aizen's gang, till I went after her an proved everybody wrong that is."

Harry didn't know what to make of the information, he noticed the pause though, and remembered his earlier concern for his cousin having to learn martial arts to fight rather than magic. When he voiced his thoughts he got a laugh in reply,

"Please, back home everyone knows some form of martial art," Ichigo replied dryly,

"And some zanjutsu; or sword skills." She added that in case they ever saw her with Zangetsu.

She smirked, remembering "I have rarely lost a fight, and if I have then it was because I was so far out of my league it was a surprise I survived. That and my fight with Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You didn't lose that one."

Ichigo scowled, "I don't think either of us won that one, and I say it was a draw."

Ron, who had come down halfway through the conversation and heard of Ichigo boasting about Japan's fighting skills decided to join in,

"Well, you may have fought a lot of people but I doubt it could compare to what we've seen."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, images of the various hollows that she had defeated flashing through her mind, "Care to share?"

Ron looked smug, "We fought a troll when we were first years, and Harry fought a Baskalisk his second year, then there was the dragon Harry had to get past last year."

Ichigo shared a glance with Ulquiorra, and by the look in his eye he was also wishing that they could spill about their exploits.

"Well, I can't say that I've fought any of those creatures, but perhaps in time we shall see who is better, eh Harry?"

Harry just had his face in his hands, his voice muffled as he tried to correct his friend, "Ron! Those were by luck and just getting past the dragon,"

Ron just shrugged before seeing Hermione having finally come down and began to herd everyone downstairs, eager for breakfast. Ichigo and Ulquiorra followed Harry along the Gryffindor table, listening as they discussed the absent Hagrid, the regular Care of Magical Creatures instructor. They were interrupted by a girl with a stern expression marched determinedly up to Harry.

"Hey Harry, guess what; I've been made Quidditch Captain!" the strange girl enthusiastically exclaimed,

"Nice," Harry congratulated her, "That's great news, Angelina."

"Yeah, well, we need a new keeper, since Oliver graduated. Tryouts are Friday at five, and I want the whole team there. We can see how the new person fits in."

"Okay, yeah, great," Harry said as she left.

"Oh, I forgot Wood left," Hermione said as she took a plate of toast. "Will that make much of a difference to the team?" despite the question Hermione's tone showed that she was mostly asking of idle curiosity rather than personal interest.

"I think so; he was a good Keeper…" Harry sighed as he reached for some sausages.

"New blood will be good though, won't it?" Ron said, not really expecting an answer. He turned to the Ichigo and Ulquiorra. "Do you play Quidditch?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra simultaneously shook their head in the negative, "No we don't, personally I don't trust a flimsy stick with more sticks glued to one end to really support me in midair."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, they both preferred flying with their own wings or running on reiatsu compressed air, trusting more in their own skills rather than the craft of another unknown person.

Both of the shinigami ignored the shocked and offended looks from Ron and Harry as Professor McGonagall stopped by and handed them their schedules, telling the two hybrids to see her if they had any questions, then moved on. Ron groaned when he saw it.

"History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… that means Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day!" he propped his head on his hand and looked woefully at the others. "Where are Fred and George with their Skiving Snackboxes when you need them?"

"What's this we're hearing?" a pair of identical twins, hair the same color as Ron's, squeezed onto the bench next to Harry. "A Hogwarts prefect looking to ditch class? For shame!"

"Oh yea? Look at today's lessons!" Ron shoved his schedule at George. "That's the worst Monday in the history of Mondays!"

"Fair point," Fred said, looking over his twin's shoulder and agreeing. "That is a fairly horrid schedule. I don't remember ever seeing worse."

Harry looked over at Ichigo's schedule, wondering if it was the same as his and Ron's schedule and was slightly relived to see that it was.

Looking back to Ron he noticed Hermione trying to get Ron to join her in scolding the twins who grew bored and noticed Ichigo,

"Dearest Ichigo! It is great to see your angelic visage this early morn!"

Ichigo leveled a dark glare at the two, "I'll show you my 'angelic visage' alright,"

Ulquiorra snorted into his cereal, already imagining the bothersome twins cowering in well-deserved fear before Ichigo's resurrección.

"We should warn you," Harry said as they started heading to their first class. "Professor Binns is a ghost… a really boring one."

"A ghost, huh?" Ichigo mused, she knew that ghosts were merely the imprint of the deceased witch or wizard's negative reiatsu that also contained a copy of the thoughts and memories of the wizard. The ghosts were like an alternate and non-hollowfying version of plus souls; the only downside was that most of the time instead of a ghost forming a dementor would instead. Urahara had explained that dementors don't really suck out a person's soul but since they were the negative reiatsu of a dead witch or wizard it would instead suck out the anti-reiatsu of a living wizard to replenish its constantly dwindling supply leaving the victim in a vegetative state due to the sudden extraction of an integral part of themselves.

It wasn't long before Ichigo and Ulquiorra found themselves bored to tears by Professor Binns. Rather than pay attention Ichigo began doodling her friends in various positions, first she drew Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets, posture screaming apathy and boredom but his eyes sparkled with the life he rarely showed. As she doodled Ichigo was oblivious to the curious and awed glances she was gathering from the golden trio and Ulquiorra himself. With her first doodle done and still half the class to go Ichigo decided to draw Grimmjow, omitting his mask fragment and hollow hole should anyone find her doodles she drew him standing tall with his arms crossed and a cocky grin spread across his face. His open sleeveless vest showing the scar Grimmjow gained from Ichigo herself and displayed proudly. The drawing despite being in black and the off-white that was the color of parchment seemed to give off the air of cocky crudeness that seemed to go with Grimmjow, his grin looked like that of the cat who had just caught the canary.

"Who is that?"

Harry's whisper seemed to jolt Ichigo out of her trance, looking around she noticed that most of the class was craning their necks to look at her drawing while Binns continued droning on. Flushing red with embarrassment she figured that she might as well answer though she was glad she had the foresight to leave out Grimmjow's more hollowed features.

"He's a friend of mine and Ulquiorra, his name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Hermione's slightly horrified whisper came next, "What happened to his chest?"

Ichigo grimaced slightly, "He got that scar in one of the gang fights back home, though he wears that scar like a badge of honor, once another friend of mine offered to try and remove it but he just said and I quote, 'Hell no, this is proof that the crazy bitch who gave me this scar couldn't kill me!' unquote."

Hermione looked scandalized, though whether it was by the lyrics or the language Ichigo didn't know. Ron let out a low laugh, "What's he like?"

"The mirror opposite of my personality" Ulquiorra deadpanned

"Really?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Come on Ulquiorra, he is only the opposite of what you portray yourself to be. I know the Ulquiorra behind the reputation."

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to gaze at her out of the corner of his eye, "And only you will know."

By then it was time for the next class, so with the tolling of the bells to signify the end of the class. Glad to no longer be the center of attention Ichigo quickly packed up and left with Ulquiorra following closely behind her as she followed Harry and his friends down to the Potions classroom.

As all the students filed into the dark dungeon Professor Snape swept into the room, his black cloak billowing out behind him as he stared coldly out at the assembled students,

"Settle down," Snape said coldly, shutting the classroom door behind him. Quiet fell among the students, even the Slytherins they now shared the room with. He had a commanding presence, the Potions Master did. He strode briskly to the front, and then stared at them all.

"Before we begin with today's lesson," he said slowly, his eyes scanning the room intently, "I think it important to remind all of you that this school year is when you will — all — be sitting down to some important examinations. We shall see then just how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Despite how — moronic— some members of this class most undoubtedly are, I expect all of you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L. — or suffer my…displeasure." He focused intently on Neville when he said that, and the poor boy went pasty white. Ichigo felt slight pity for him, that glare could rival a displeased Bayakuya's.

"Of course, this means that many of you," his gaze swept over to Harry, "will cease studying with me. I take only the best into my N.E.W.T. class, which means that some of us will most certainly be saying…goodbye." His eyes rested on Harry again but he was glaring back at Snape, Ichigo noticed. Then Snape was suddenly looking at both her and Ulquiorra, and saying, "On the other hand, I expect one or two of you to be receiving an 'Outstanding.' But we still have a year to go before that happy moment arrives, so I suggest you all concentrate your utmost."

Harry seemed momentarily shocked at Snape's approval of Gryffidors before he remembered that the three of them seemed to be friends. Shaking his head at the absurd truth Harry merely began to work on his potion. When the class was over Ichigo and Ulquiorra had a perfect potion, and Harry an empty cauldron.

The next class was divination, which Ron and Harry seemed to be trying to prepare the two shinigami for.

"Really all you have to do is predict your death,"

"In various gruesome ways,"

"Just fill it up with misery,"

"She is just a fraud anyway."

"But dreams are the worst to have to make up."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged glances, this class seemed right up their alley, after all they knew of plenty of ways to die. It wasn't long before they were assembling inside of the divination classroom, the thick perfume making it hard for the hybrids to breath and resulting in them sitting near a window with Harry and Ron following. Ichigo began rubbing her temples as she waited for the professor to show up, the incense was giving her a headache, she only half listened as the lady who introduced herself as Professor Trewalny gave a speech about the inner eye and other stuff that she could care less about. Eventually the time came when the professor looked directly at Ichigo and they made eye contact.

"YOU! I fear the most horrible fate follows you! Your death is barking at your heels! The Grim is upon you my dear! You and your dark friend, never before have I seen death's grasp so strong on one before and yet I see you two before me."

Trewalny had started her speech with a look of horror and ended with tears and sobs reserved for a dear friend's deathbed. Unfortunately the outburst had started murmurs from some of the assembled students, Lavender and Patil in particular. Ichigo and Ulquiorra however just raised an eyebrow at the theatrics, they were already dead not that she needed to know but all things considered they were impressed she could tell.

An awkward silence seemed to fall over the room, as the for whom Trewalny had predicted a soon to come death for seemed non-effected in the slightest.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ichigo's dry sarcasm seemed to jolt the professor out of her trance,

"Yes, yes, as I was saying we shall take out our textbooks and begin interpreting dreams." With one last disturbed glance at Ichigo and Ulquiorra she drew her shawl closer around herself before scurrying away.

Harry looked over to Ichigo, "You want to partner up?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Why not? You first."

Harry awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Umm, I don't remember any of my dreams."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Don't or won't? Don't worry I have one."

She thought about her dream the previous night, it wasn't a dream any more than it was a memory, but she figured if she was vague it would be okay, and she could gauge her cousin's reactions to her world.

"I'm in a vast white desert, the sand is white, the few trees are bleached and withered, the stars are distant and the crescent moon cold. There is no sound, no smell, then a chilling howl echoed and inhuman rips through the silence and all goes black."

Harry stared at her, "That, um, well that is kinda creepy." He started flipping through the book, "Umm, the white emptiness means" he paused, "death" and I guess the howl could be a werewolf.

Ron and Ulquiorra didn't seem to be doing any better. The arrancar seemed to have followed with Ichigo's unsaid plan.

"I see a large grey-black monster laying in front of me, a bone white mask lay shattered before it as a gate of flames opens out of nowhere and a great skeletal hand comes through and drags the monster in."

Ron didn't even bother to look through the book, "That is just wrong mate. I don't need a fake fortune teller to tell me that."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra shared a silent laugh, if that was how Ron and Harry acted to such vague details of things that the two shinigami had seen on multiple occasions then their reactions to the whole story were sure to be hilarious.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

With Divination over the group meet back up with Hermione in time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they settled down it wasn't long before the pink horror entered the room.

"Good afternoon," she said when the class was seated. There were only a few muttered responses, Ichigo noted.

"My my," she shook her head with feigned despair. "Now that just won't do. Now, let's try that again, with a bit more enthusiasm, please. And please, respond with 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Now, Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted at her. Ichigo just rolled her eyes while Ulquiorra sent her a look that conveyed a silent message of 'Help me!'

Ichigo had to suppress a snicker when she saw Ulquiorra's silent plea.

"Much better," Umbridge preened sweetly, and Ichigo wanted to choke.

"Now, wands away and quills out, please." Ichigo idly wondered if that order would result in a rebellion or not, with sighs and gloomy looks, the class obeyed. Umbridge took out her wand and Ulquiorra noticed that it was as short and as squat as she was, and tapped the board with it, causing the written words to appear in an overly fancy cursive:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles.

"You've had such fragmented study in this subject," Umbridge spoke in that faux girly voice, "the yearly rotation of teachers has put you far below where you need to be for your O.W.L.s. As such the Ministry has decided that this deficiency will be rectified. This year you will be pleased to know that we will now be following a new, Ministry-approved, carefully structured and theory centered course of defensive magic. Please, copy down the following:" she rapped the board again and this time Course Aims appeared on the board along with the course aims themselves,

1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use

After the course aims were up Umbridge directed everyone to write them down and begin reading chapter one of their text book. Ichigo and Ulquiorra both read the chapter, easily skimming the information and committing it to memory like they always did with any tedious reports or paperwork that was commonplace with their positions in Soul Society. As they finished however both hybrids noticed Hermione holding her hand in the air with determination while the professor was just as determinately ignoring her, eventually Umbridge's resolve crumbled,

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked in a simpering tone.

"Not about the chapter, no..."

"Well, we're reading just now…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, somebody was in denial.

"It's about your course aims." Hermione continued

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged smirks; Hermione seemed to be on top of things.

"And you are…?" Ichigo shook her head; this woman was horrible at psychological warfare.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I happen to think they are perfectly clear," Professor Umbridge had a fake smile plastered on her face, "Perhaps you didn't read them through carefully enough."

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied bluntly, "It's just that you have nothing written up there about actually using defensive spells."

There was a pregnant pause, which was broken by the pink toad's high, breathy and overly girlish laughter that made Ichigo want to run her through with Zangetsu. In fact, Ichigo could hear her normally calm zapakuto muttering in the back of her mind, 'What is making that horrible sound? Is she being tortured? Make her stop!'

"Using? Defensive spells? My dear child, why on earth would anyone need to be using defensive magic in this classroom?"

Now both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were staring at the woman as if she had grown a second head and showing them pictures of Aizen in a tutu.

"Hold on," Ichigo started only to be interrupted and asked for her name which she absently gave, "Look, do you seriously believe that? What about the troll four years back? The Baskalisk three years back? The dementors two years back? That doesn't even include a fraction of the crap I dealt with back in Japan."

Umbridge was quick with her comeback, "Those were isolated incidents caused by faulty teachers of this subject and a need for increased security."

Ulquiorra then stepped in after giving his surname first so as to avoid being interrupted, "Judging from your course aims and from the explanations you have given us I believe it is safe to assume that we shall be able to understand the theory behind the spell, but I must express my lack of confidence that we shall be able to perform the spell adequately during the exam's practical."

"As I said," Umbridge voiced in a sugary voice "This is a Ministry approved curriculum. The exams are administered by the Ministry."

"We're not going to be using defensive spells? At all?" Ron asked loudly, he seemed to have caught on to what Ulquiorra had implied.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak during this class, Mr…?"

"Weasley," Ron thrust his hand into the air, but Professor Umbridge had turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione's hands immediately shot up, but Umbridge pointedly ignored Harry, as Ichigo had expected her to.

"Was there something else, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. I thought the whole point of Defense against the Dark Arts was to actually practice the spells."

"Are you an educational expert trained by the Ministry, Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge never lost her sickly sweet smile, Ichigo idly hoped that the toad's face would get stuck that way.

"No, but…"

"Well then, I fear that makes you decidedly unqualified to decide what the point of any class is. Specially trained wizards many years your senior have decided what our program of study shall be. You shall be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free –"

"What use is that?" Harry interrupted her, "If…"

"Hand, Mr. Potter! Hand!" Professor Umbridge sang pleasantly, then immediately turned her back on him when he raised not a hand, but a fist in the air. She found only more hands in the air.

"Yes, um…"

"Dean Thomas."

"Very well, Mr. Thomas." By now she appeared to be resigned to a question and answer session.

"Well, if we are attacked, it won't be risk free, will it?"

"Mr. Thomas, I will repeat myself since I don't believe you heard me the first time — do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?"

"No, but…"

Umbridge was still smiling, 'It has got to be stuck that way by now,' Ichigo thought,

"Now, I have no wish to — criticize — how this school has been run up until now," she said, while everyone was sure she was intending to do just that, "but there have been some very irresponsible wizards in this position, not to mention dangerous Half-breeds."

'Oh no she did not just say that' thought Ichigo with a dark scowl etched onto her face,

Ulquiorra on the other hand was carefully blank, but his eyes were blazing with anger, 'Trash!'

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the absolute best…" Dean said hotly.

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! You have been introduced to spells that children your age have no business knowing, or being introduced to. Potentially lethal spells; frightened into a belief that you will be attacked nearly every day, not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but on you…"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, though, didn't he? Even if we still learned loads…" Ichigo snickered at the comment, she was willing to bet that Shirosaki was more maniacal that the person Dean was referring too and Ichigo had most definatly learned a lot from her.

"Now, the Ministry feels that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient enough for your exams. As long as you have studied the theory hard enough…"

Ichigo had enough, it was like telling the students at the shinigami academy that if they theoretically knew how to use a zanpakuto and kido then they could be sent to fight hollows,

'Yea right' Ichigo snorted mentally, 'Theory is good and well but it won't save your ass when you need it.'

Even Zangetsu agreed with a mental nod.

"Professor, not to be rude but the world is not a safe place full of daisies and rainbows."

"There is nothing out there!" Umbridge screeched,

"Oh yeah?" Harry jumped on it before Ichigo could reply. His temper had finally reached its breaking point. "Let's think — how about…" his voice turned mocking, "maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

There were several gasps of shock and fear at the mention of the name causing Ichigo and Ulquiorra to roll their eyes.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Umbridge practically cooed the punishment and paused before going on,

"Now, let me explain a few things to clarify matters for you," Professor Umbridge looked around the room, no longer smiling.

"You have been told that a certain person has been resurrected…"

"He may or may not have been resurrected, but he is back!" Harry shouted,

"Mr. Potter, do you want to lose more points?" she spoke almost the whole sentence in one breath

"Now, as I was saying…"

Ichigo looked over to Harry, and seeing the look on his face she tried to get his attention to tell him that he was walking into Umbridge's trap. The crazy toad wanted him to talk about this so she could twist it, she was still a politician and politicians know how to direct conversations like second nature.

"So, I guess Cedric Diggory just decided to up and die on his own then, is that it?"

Ichigo face-palmed, and gave up trying to save her cousin.

"Cedric Diggory's death was an accident. Tragic, but an accident," Umbridge's voice was ice cold.

"It was murder!" Harry shot back, "Voldemort killed him!"

Ichigo thought back to what Harry had told her about that night in the graveyard, 'I thought it was Wormtail who killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders, I guess it is the same technically…'

After Harry's outburst Umbridge looked like it was Christmas and her birthday in one, and almost too eagerly wrote out Harry's detention on a pink slip of paper before telling him to go to see Professor McGonagall.

Ichigo couldn't take it, this woman had insulted her and Ulquiorra on a personal level and had attacked their world view and everything they had endured in under an hour. Standing up Ichigo placed her fists on the table and a for a second the shadows of the room seemed to grow darker.

"How can you?" Her voice was dripping venom,

"Ms. Kuro-"

"Urasai!" Ichigo snarled, even though it was in Japanese the toad seemed to understand, "You have attacked everything I believe in and suffered through. You treat 'half-breeds' as sub-humans, sitting on your throne of ego self-worth while you attack anything you perceive as a threat to your position!"

Umbridge tried to re-assert her authority, "Ms. Kurosa-"

Ichigo wouldn't have it, she had the class' rapt attention as they stared wide eyed at her, "NO! You have no clue of how the world works! You think that with Voldemort dead there will be no more threats to society? If that is so then Azkaban is filled only with former Death Eaters, right? If the world is so safe then there are no thugs, rapists, murderers, thieves or serial killers in Azcaban or any other muggle prison?"

Umbridge had enough, "DETENTION!"

Her face was flush red as a vein was pulsing near her hairline, "I can't believe the audacity-"she heaved a deep breath, "You are a troubled child! Society is safe, that is why we have aurors!"

Ichigo couldn't believe this woman, she opened her mouth to refute the toad but a pink slip like Harry's was shoved under her nose, waving frantically in the grasp of those stubby sausages of fingers. Ichigo thought about biting them off.

"You have detention, same time as Potter. Go with the boy to your head of house."

Ichigo snatched the pink slip and swept out of the room with a scathing glare that would make even a starving hollow run in fear. Turning around she stalked out of the room, ignored Harry's look of gobsmacked awe and soon arrived at McGonagall's office door. Closing her eyes and trying desperately to calm herself down she gestured to Harry to knock, if Ichigo would do it now she would probably knock the door right off its hinges.

"Who is it?" McGonagall's voice called from inside.

"Harry Potter and Ichigo Kurosaki from Professor Umbridge."

There was some rustling of papers and the door was swung open to reveal a shocked professor, "What in Merlin's name did you two do to be sent to me on your first day?"

Harry and Ichigo both wordlessly handed her their pink slips, which she read before taking a deep breath and fixing both students with a stern glance.

"Come inside."

The two did as they were told and sat down in sets conjured by McGonagall.

"Have a biscuit."

Harry seemed shocked but Ichigo knew it was an offer to buy McGonagall time before she lectured them.

"Erm— I'm good," Harry's denial wasn't well received, and he quickly caved.

Ichigo had taken a biscuit the first time but didn't eat it, not that it mattered as she was ignored while Harry was berated for talking out against Umbridge and reminded that the Ministry was the enemy, everything Ichigo already knew. It was after that Ichigo was addressed by the strict teacher,

"Ms. Kurosaki, I don't know if your offense is worse than Potter's or not. It says here that you insisted on telling lies to scare the class unnecessarily and cause a disruption to the teaching environment."

Ichigo could do nothing but stare in shock, after a full minute she threw her head back and laughed. The laugh wasn't full of amusement; it was a cruel cynical laugh that set the other occupants of the room on edge.

"Lies? Lies? That bitch wouldn't last a day back home! She and the whole Ministry is in denial! It is the fools like them that are the true danger! They are being played like a fiddle and are too blind to see it!"

McGonagall blinked at the harsh tone with which Ichigo spoke, "But you must understand that you are not back home, you must lay low."

Ichigo just shook her head, "No shit this ain't home, and I understand your point Professor, but you must understand mine. She violated everything I have suffered through and built my life upon."

"I understand that…"

" 'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.' Do you know the weight of those words? Do you know what they mean? They are the words that have defined my very soul. You don't know even a fraction of what I have been through, and you don't know what I have sacrificed. "

The professor had gained a slightly pale pallor at Ichigo's words, and Harry was slightly afraid of his cousin, as she had spoken that quote her amber eyes had gained such a depth, had become so dark and pained that he was again reminded of how he felt as though she were lost to him.

"Ichigo, if you tell us maybe we can help…"

Ichigo shook her head, she didn't want pity and she didn't want fear.

"No, ask Severus if you want but none of you are ready to know. Ulquiorra and I shall tell you when we are ready but we want you to know us before our story. We have no desire for pity."

McGonagall looked as though she desperately wanted to continue to push Ichigo but apparently thought better of it.

"Very well, you both have detention at five o'clock every day this week, starting tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ichigo followed Harry back to the common room after hearing the verdict regarding their detentions; personally Ichigo couldn't care less about having detention since she had so many back in high school. Harry on the other hand looked devastated,

"What's wrong? We have detention; it isn't that big of a deal."

Harry looked at her, "Ichigo, I have a quidditch meeting during one of those detentions."

Ichigo blinked, she had forgotten about that sport her cousin loved so much. "Oh, sorry."

Harry just shook his head, "It's okay, stupid toad." He seemed to ponder something, "Hey Ichigo?"

She just hummed to confirm he had her attention, "Hmm?"

The dark haired boy next to her seemed nervous, "Why did you get so upset? I know about how she seemed to go against everything you believe in but you seemed to get mad at her even before that."

Ichigo sighed; her cousin's curiosity would be the death of her. In the back of her mind she could feel Zangetsu's amusement, despite wanting to keep her past hidden Ichigo still didn't want to lie to him.

"It was the comment about 'dangerous half-breeds' that first ticked me off. Grimmjow, and Nel who are two of my closest friends would fall under that category, mind you that they prefer the term 'hybrid' as for the 'dangerous' part, well anybody could be dangerous to someone else."

Harry seemed surprised, "Can I ask what they are? Grimmjow seemed pretty human the way you drew him."

Ichigo smiled, "Nah, I'll tell ya later cause for now it's a secret. Don't worry I'll tell you in time," She waved off the incoming protest, "I will tell you but trust me, with what he and Nel are you have to meet them before knowing. With Grimmjow I found out the what before the who and we ended up beating each other up every time we met and only became friends due to a situation where we needed to help each other. I met Nel before finding out and we hit it off great."

Harry seemed to think about what she had said, "Okay, I think I understand. But there is one thing that still bothers me."

Ichigo hesitated, she didn't want to have to dance around another question but, "And what would that be?" she wanted her cousin to trust her.

"Why is it that you always end up fighting everyone you meet?"

Ichigo stared at him, she had never really noticed it before but she did fight most of the people she knew on either the first or second meeting. She threw her head back and laughed, it was such a simple question but it was true, after a few minutes she managed to calm down enough to answer, "You don't even know the half of it. I never noticed before but your right!"

Harry just shook his head, "Are you alright?"

Ichigo just laughed, "Yea, I'm fine. So are we heading to the common room then?"

"Yea, we can get started on that essay for potions. First day and already that git gave us homework."

The hallway echoed with their footsteps as the duo made their way back to the common room in silence.

Back in Defense Against the Dark Arts Ulquiorra had his face eerily blank, not a single flicker of emotion could be seen. The only indication of what he was feeling was his clenched hands, but they were thrust deep into his pockets. Mentally Ulquiorra was thinking of various ways to punish the twisted woman in front of him, nothing permanent but a good scare would do.

'I could push her through a Gargantura, maybe leave her in Hueco Mundo for a day…'

Murciélago however seemed to be acting as his conscience, 'What if she gets eaten by a hollow? You can't abandon her out there and be realistic, she wouldn't last an hour.'

Grimacing internally Ulquiorra admitted that his zanpakuto was right, 'I could visit her at night in my second release and use the necklace to make myself visible.'

'She might recognize you, your appearance doesn't change that much and she would only hate you more as a 'half-breed' from her point of view.'

The arrancar felt like banging his head against the desk in front of him, 'Why are you shooting down all my ideas? I want to punish that trash!'

He felt the mental shake of the head, 'I agree with you, but you need to be careful. You can get back at that trash in time but patience will be the key term for now,'

Murciélago's normally calm voice now gained a teasing edge, 'But first don't you think you should check in with your dear Ichigo? After all she is the one with the detention.'

Ulquiorra just sighed; he was still being pestered by his sword spirit to finally ask Ichigo the big question,

'Hell yes! you need to hurry up! And I'll keep pestering you till you get it through your thick skull!'

It was at this point that Ulquiorra felt someone push against his arm, snapping out of his daze he flicked his gaze over to the direction of the nudge to see Hermione looking at him with worry. Seeing the concern Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow marginally and tilted his head slightly in her direction, why would Hermione be worried for him? He had barely talked to anyone, leaving most of the interactions to Ichigo.

"Are you okay?" she whispered "You just seem to bottle things up and well, you just seemed so blank…" She seemed to be really uncomfortable.

Ulquiorra decided to ease her a bit, "I am fine, but that trash has no idea what she is talking about."

Hermione's face reddened a bit, "I noticed from Ichigo's speech, do you think she and Harry are okay?"

Allowing a slight frown, Ulquiorra shared his thoughts, "I know Ichigo will be fine, nothing the trash could do could really hurt her. Harry on the other hand I have no clue about, I understand that he is stubborn so if something bad happens then he would probably keep quiet because he doesn't want to cause trouble for anyone else."

Hermione seemed surprised, "Yes, that does sound like him."

The two had to put their conversation on hold as Umbridge looked up directly at them with a stern look. Both Hermione and Ulquiorra lowered their heads to give the appearance of reading and waited for Umbridge's suspicion to pass, but she continued to stare at them till the end of class. With the tolling of the bell everyone packed up their supplies and began to file out of the room with many exaggerated neck cracking, stretching and yawning which was ignored. In the hallway however Ulquiorra, Ron and Hermione were stopped by Malfoy and his two body guards.

"So Ciffer, seems like your mudblood girlfriend got what was coming to her. I thought that her little tantrum was positively barbaric, but then again with her upbringing I'm not surprised."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the snobbish trash before him, 'This school is full of trash, how did Ichigo survive High School and deal with Hollows?'

Deciding that he wanted to see Ichigo more than deal with the idiot before him Ulquiorra simply shifted his bag so the strap rested on a shoulder and he could put his hands back into his pockets while turning around. Ron had another idea though,

"Oh yea Malfoy? I really don't think your opinion matters!" He turned around to see Ulquiorra already walking the other way, "Oi, what are you doing mate? This prat just insulted Ichigo!"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "That trash is beneath me, and besides you should never argue with idiots, they'll just drag you to their level and beat you with experience."

With that Ulquiorra continued to head back to the Gryffindor Common room, leaving a sputtering Malfoy in his wake as Ron and Hermione caught up to him each with wide grins.

"That was wicked! I can't believe you just insulted and dismissed Malfoy at the same time!"

Ulquiorra just looked at Ron out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing which caused the red-head to frown

"You okay? You just seem so anti-social."

Ulquiorra just closed his eyes and sighed, "I apologize if I come off as such, I'm just not used to being such a center of attention."

Hermione also frowned, "I've noticed that you always seem to just stay near Ichigo. You two are really close, sometimes I feel as though you two can read each other's minds."

A small smile graced Ulquiorra's lips, "We are close, before I met Ichigo I was nothing more than Aizen's tool. I just went through life in a daze, I never felt anything and when I was ordered to kidnap Orihime it was just another order to fulfill. Then Ichigo came, knocking down Aizen's front door and raising hell to find her friend. Ichigo was the first to make me really feel something."

They turned down another empty corridor, the two listeners to Ulquiorra's story listening raptly, "And she is the most understanding person I have met, she gave me a chance when most others in her position would gladly kill me and be done with it." He shook his head fondly, "Ichigo is one of a kind, I would do anything for her as she would for me, we both would go through the gates of Hell and back for each other."

Ron's jaw was hanging so wide that a bug could fly in with ease, which prompted Ulquiorra to raise an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"That was the most I've ever heard you say! I didn't even know if it was possible for you to talk so much!"

Hermione gave her friend a reprimanding glare, "Ronald!"

He looked back at her with a scowl, "What? It's true! You were thinking it too!"

Hermione's blush gave her away but she still shushed Ron, after a few more steps she sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could find someone for me like you found Ichigo, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked at Hermione in surprise, and noticed her looking at Ron out of the corner of her eye, 'Crap, what should I do? I should say something but what?...Damn what would Ichigo do?'

Removing his left hand from his pocket Ulquiorra rested it on Hermione's shoulder causing her to look up at him, "Don't worry, you will in time, it took Ichigo and I years before we finally acknowledged each other. And that only happened because Grimmjow and Nel told us that the other liked us."

Hermione seemed scandalized, "They told you?"

Inwardly thanking the Soul King that the awkward moment was over Ulquiorra removed his hand and nodded, causing Hermione to shake her head,

"What's wrong with that?" Ron was his usual blunt self.

The Common Room had by now come into sight, just at the end of the hall, causing Ulquiorra to inwardly cheer at the fact that he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu inside and the fact that her cousin's friends would go back to Harry and leave. Him. ALONE.

Unfortunately fate had other plans as Peeves came swooping in, cackling in glee at some poor student's misfortune. As the poltergeist spotted the group he allowed a grin of unholy glee to stretch across his face. Seeing the impending trouble Ulquiorra was sorely tempted to launch a cero at the prankster.

"Weeeeelllll, what have we here? Three wittle studentsies almost back safely? That just won't do will it?"

Hermione and Ron blanched as Peeves seemed to pull water balloons out of nowhere, Ulquiorra though did not want to be drenched, allowing some of his hollow reiatsu to leak out he spoke in a flat tone that bore all the weight and authority of the cuatra espada.

"You will put those down and let us go back to our common room or I swear I'll cero you."

Peeves felt the hollow energies and despite not being a real plus he instinctively knew a threat when he felt one,

"Y-y-yessir! Right away sir!" And he zoomed off with no hesitation,

Ron now looked to Ulquiorra with almost hero-worship, causing Ulquiorra to mentally groan. Hermione however seemed thoughtful, "What is a cero?"

Ulquiorra froze, 'Crap'

"It is a Japanese term; umm… think of it as synomonous with beat up."

Ulquiorra felt his zanpakuto laughing at him; he did step into that mess.

"Oh, maybe I can look up some Japanese so you won't have to explain everything."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind." 'Yes I do, but at this point I'll do anything to get away! I would rather deal with a horde of hollows than school! And I have another day tomorrow!'

With that thought Ulquiorra marched to the portrait, leaving Ron and Hermione behind due to his brisk pace and approached the painting, said the password, went inside and beelined to Ichigo.

"Somebody seems stressed," The carrot top laughed,

Ulquiorra sent her a withering glare, "I hate school."

Ichigo laughed, "Never thought the day would come…"

Looking back to Harry with whom she had been playing and winning a game of Wizard's Chess with Ichigo said goodbye and inwardly laughed at her cousin's relived look. Ichigo had been kicking Harry's butt across the board and even if she had forfeited this round it meant that he did not have yet another miserable loss. Looking back to Ulquiorra Ichigo lifted his head up from its sulking pout and gave him a gentle kiss,

"Come on, we still have homework and maybe we can visit Severus when we are done."

Ichigo got a glare in reply.

LLLLLLLLLL

Ron, Harry and Hermione all sat near the fireplace, each of them having their homework out. Harry and Ron had already decided to procrastinate on their potions essay and were instead working on their dream journals. Harry stared at the page before him, nothing seemed to come to him, his mind just would not concentrate on the work in front of him. Hermione was the first to give up, slamming her quill down she groaned and sunk her head into her hands.

"I can't do it, not tonight."

Ron stared, "The world must be ending, Hermione can't do homework!"

Harry shook his head, "Your right, it is Ichigo and Ulquiorra isn't it?"

Hermione looked up at Harry in surprise, "How did you know?"

Pushing away his dream journal Harry sighed, "Because it's the same for me."

Ron looked back and forth between the two, "Bloody hell, what is up with you two? What is so confusing about your cousin Harry?"

Harry looked back to see Ichigo and Ulquiorra leaving through the portrait, "It was what Ichigo said to McGonagall after she was told to lay low and not draw attention to herself. She seemed to quote someone but the way she said it…"

Hermione seemed curious, "What did she say?"

Frowning, Harry recalled what his cousin had said, "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate"

Ron blinked while Hermione looked thoughtful, "It is certainly motivational, but why would-"

"It was the way she said it, she looked as though she had a huge burden on her shoulders and she just seemed so…heavy. It was as if the words weren't just words to her." Harry interrupted,

"What prompted her to say them?"

Harry's frown deepened, "That's the thing, she said that her whole life and even her soul were built upon that phrase and that was the reason why she couldn't just ignore Umbridge."

Hermione didn't seem to understand what Harry was getting at though, "I don't see why you are so worried, it is just that she lives in the present and future and doesn't linger in the past."

Harry began to get irritated that she had missed the what he thought was obvious problem, "Hermione! It isn't that part that worries me, it is the part of 'You'll die if you hesitate' that worries me! You didn't hear the conviction in her voice as she spoke it! I'm worried guys, I don't want to lose her, she's the only family I have left besides the Dursleys."

Both of Harry's friends seemed taken aback, "Harry, you won't lose her, she isn't going to die."

Looking down Harry mumbled back, "Sometimes I feel as if I already have lost her."

Nobody said anything, Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, they both wanted to cheer Harry up but didn't know how to do it. Ron ten remembered how Ulquiorra had dealt with Malfoy and proceeded to relive the tale.

Harry laughed at Ron's description of Malfoy's face after Ulquiorra had insulted him, "I didn't know Ichigo's boyfriend had it in him to actually insult anyone."

Ron laughed, "Neither did I but apparently we were wrong."

Hermione smiled, it seemed that Harry was back to normal though she still felt a nagging worry in the back of her mind about later this evening.

LLLLLLLLL

The next morning found Ichigo and Ulquiorra staring with amusement at the twins who were hunched over some project, their wands twitching to and fro over some candy.

"Oh, what are those two doing now?" Looking up they saw Hermione standing behind them with a stern expression on her face and arms crossed.

Ichigo just waved dismissively, "Aw, just let them be Hermione. They aren't hurting anyone but themselves with the headache they're getting from thinking so hard."

Ron and Harry both sniggered at Ichigo's comment; Hermione just huffed but didn't do anything. It was moments later that a huge bang originated from the twins and Fred— or Ichigo thought it was Fred— flew into the air, but the Common room wasn't that big and Fred hit the wall with a sickening crunch before falling down hard on his shoulder.

"Fred!" Well, Ichigo was right in guessing which twin had gone flying.

George ran over to Fred and tried to help him up but he only got a yelp of pain as he placed a hand on Fred's now seen to be dislocated shoulder. Ron began making gagging sounds, Hermione gasped and Harry cringed.

"What's wrong? It's just dislocated." Ichigo went over to where Fred now sat, as she approached she could hear what the twins were saying.

"Fred, we gotta go to Madame Pomfrey."

"No! If we do we'll be late for Umbridge and after Harry got detention for speaking out I don't want to see what she would give for being late!"

"But you can't go anywhere with that arm!"

Ichigo stood behind George, her arms crossed, "Oi bakas, need help? I see Fred has a dislocated shoulder."

George turned around, "I'm not sure a beautiful-"

Ichigo growled and threw a left hook at George, just strong enough to knock him to the ground.

"I do not want to deal with that," She glared at Fred, "Look, I'll fix that arm if you stop pathetically hitting on me, I already have a boyfriend thank you."

Fred seemed unsure, his eyes flicked to Harry and back, "I don't know, Harry once had a broken arm and when someone besides Madame Pomfrey healed it he ended up missing all the bones in his arm."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Am I the baka that did it then? I don't think so. Look, if you are worried don't be, I've had to fix my own dislocated shoulders and other joints multiple times."

Fred looked at his shoulder and then back to Ichigo, "Okay, but-"

Ichigo grinned, "Great! Then on three,"

She grabbed his arm, "One…" and pulled it back into the proper position with a wet squelch that sent Ron gagging again while Fred practically howled in pain.

Ichigo got up and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you wuss. If you stop shouting you'll realize that it doesn't hurt anymore."

Fred seemed scandalized, "What the bloody hell happened to two and three?"

Ichigo smirked, "You would have tensed, and that would make it hurt more."

George had by now gotten himself up off the floor, "How did you know about that stuff? Setting dislocated joints and what not?"

The twins seemed uncharacteristically serious, and their question gained the attention of the golden trio who also seemed to be listening closely.

"It isn't that hard, especially since I used to help my dad run his clinic."

Harry and Hermione's faces cleared with comprehension, "So your dad runs a clinic?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yup, the Kurosaki Clinic. For as weird as my dad is he does know what he's doing.

Ron seemed confused, "What's a clinic?"

Harry just stared at Ron, "Ron, a clinic is a hospital; just suited for smaller fix ups like broken bones and moderate illnesses."

"Oh, you mean your dad is one of those muggle nutters who cuts people up?"

A vein pulsed in Ichigo's forehead as she leapt forward and lifted Ron up by the front of his shirt, "OI! I take offence to that! It's called surgery and ol' Goat Face is not a nutter!"

Trying to ease the tensions Hermione then spoke to Ichigo, "If your dad runs a clinic then why did you have to set your own dislocated joints?"

Ichigo just waved her off, simultaneously dropping Ron to the floor in a heap, "Do you want to walk a mile or so with a dislocated joint just to fix it? I didn't and learned how to do it myself." Internally Ichigo thought 'That and being in a hostile parallel universe full of Hollows that would gladly take advantage of any weakness.'

Fred joined in, "Well, I'd love to learn more but we have to get to class."

With that reminder everyone quickly rushed off to their next class. When the late bell tolled Ichigo and Ulquiorra found themselves standing near a small wooden hut near the Forbidden Forest.

"I wonder if Hagrid is back yet,"

Ichigo looked over to Harry, she knew that her cousin cared for the man she had never met but she also knew he was on a mission. "I'm sure he'll be back soon if he isn't here."

Turns out Hagrid wasn't back yet, and the class went through a lesson about Bowtruckles; strange twig people that guarded trees, especially wand trees.

"Now, what do Bowtruckles eat?"

Hermione raised her hand, as did Ulquiorra who was called on, "Bowtruckles eat wood lice and doxy eggs if they are available."

The professor beamed at him, "Correct! Five points for Gryffindor!"

Ron and Harry stared at Ulquiorra, "What? I can read, and like too."

Ichigo just chuckled at their stuck expressions, "We both like to read, but we often hardly even get the chance to sit down with a good book. They are great sources of information but I learn best through a, hands on, experience."

Ulquiorra looked back to her with a grin in his eyes, "Like how you learned zanjutsu by being given a practice sword and thrown against an opponent who proceeded to chase you around while swinging madly?"

Ichigo scowled, "One time! Just once! I can't help it if Hat 'n Clogs is crazy!"

The others had already heard the story and laughed along while Ichigo playfully pushed Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Settle down now! Your assignment will be to group up and sketch a bowtruckle, make sure to add annotations about the anatomy!"

With that the pile of sticks that were previously laying on the ground jumped to life and Professor Grubbly-Plank began handing one to each group of students. The bowtruckle assigned to their group was mostly docile as it ate it's wood lice, till Ulquiorra's hand came within a few inches to try and get a better view by holding an arm still. As the hand came into contact with the bowtruckle it froze and stared at the hand in fear before it began to tremble. Ulquiorra released the arm as soon as he noticed with a sad expression as the bowtruckle stared at him in confusion, its instincts obviously telling it to run from what it sensed in Ulquiorra, but the perceived threat made no movement.

Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a sad look and a quick one armed hug, she knew why the creature acted like it did. The reaction was a reminder that they were both still hollows.

"That's odd," The group looked up to see the professor looking at the bowtruckle with worry, "I've never seen one of those little things react in such a way. Do you know why?"

Ulquiorra looked down at the ground, "No, I don't, but it has always been like this."

Ichigo decided to explain, "Animals don't exactly like us, well except for one cat but most others avoid us and we don't know why."

The professor put a hand on her chin in thought, "Hmm, I'll think of something." And walked away.

The two shinigami turned back to their sketches, ignoring the curious gazes from Harry and his friends, they didn't feel like telling them the reason why the animals were frightened of them was because they were part hollow. If the bowtruckle reacted with fear, then how would Harry and the others react? Ichigo's quill went still as she thought,

'Would Harry reject me because of what I am?'

Zangetsu's calming voice spoke up, 'Ichigo? It's getting cloudy in here.'

'Sorry Zangetsu, but what if Harry doesn't accept me when he finds out?'

Ichigo found herself in her inner world, some skyscrapers looked overgrown and some not but the sideways appearance was the same. Looking up she saw the overcast sky and Zangetsu coming down from a treetop. Ichigo tilted her head, she was confused as to why Zangetsu had brought her into her inner world. She could feel that her gigai was still in the same pose but she was sure it's eyes would be glazed over.

Zangetsu had by now come to a stop right in front of Ichigo, "Listen Ichigo, if he does not accept you then he is not worthy of your protection. If he forsakes you then it is his own loss."

Ichigo blinked in shock as she felt her zanpakuto give her a quick one armed hug, "And if he does reject you then just keep moving forward, and show him the error of his ways. Worry not what he thinks, you have others whose opinions matter much more."

Ichigo smiled and returned the hug briefly, "Thanks Zangetsu."

As she faded out a sliver of sunshine broke through the clouds as Zangetsu smiled,

LLLLLLLLLL

Harry's mind whirled, 'Animals don't exactly like us, well except for one cat but most others avoid us and we don't know why' Ichigo had said, but 'She does know why, she just didn't want to tell.'

It was then that Harry remembered what Ichigo had said after they had gotten Umbridge's detention, 'Nah, I'll tell ya later cause for now it's a secret. Don't worry I'll tell you in time," She waved off the incoming protest, "I will tell you but trust me, with what he and Nel are you have to meet them before knowing. With Grimmjow I found out the what before the who and we ended up beating each other up every time we met and only became friends due to a situation where we needed to help each other. I met Nel before finding out and we hit it off great.'

Harry felt as though he were plunged into a bucket of ice water, 'She and Ulquiorra must be the same as their friends, whatever it is that they are must be what is scaring the bowtruckle.'

Looking back at his cousin Harry saw that her quill had stopped mid-line and her strange amber eyes were glazed over. She seemed lost in thought, and sat so still Harry almost thought she was petrified. As he looked at her he couldn't help but wonder if his theory was right. 'Why didn't she tell us….what if the reason is because she is part Dark creature, does she and Ulquiorra face persecution like Professor Lupin? Is that why she is hiding things?'

Everything seemed to click into place, learning how to fight, knowing how to fix her own dislocated joints, this mysterious Aizen who had started a gang war 'The 'gang war' story is probably a cover story for something much larger, the ministry was able to keep Voldemort hidden from muggles so maybe Japan could keep their own war hidden. But if that is the case then what the hell was my cousin doing fighting a real war?'

Harry was worried, if his cousin really was one of the 'hybrids' as she said her friends preferred to be called then what would happen if Umbridge found out? Maybe that was why Ichigo and Ulquiorra didn't tell. The more he thought about it the more plausible a theory it became, looking back to Ichigo he saw her snap out of her daze with a small smile and scoot closer to Ulquiorra, showing him her drawing's arm so he could also get that part. They both seemed so normal, but Harry feared that the 'normal' was only the surface to who they really were.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology Ichigo and Ulquiorra joined the Golden Trio in Charms. Looking around the room Ichigo noticed that there weren't enough seats for the five of them to sit together, spotting a pair of chairs near some Ravenclaws Ichigo was about to grab Ulquiorra and sit down but she turned to see Hermione had already done so. Feeling a small twinge of irritation Ichigo joined her cousin and Ron with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Why is Ichigo glaring at me like that?" Hermione asked Ulquiorra,

"She wanted to sit with me, but you dragged me away first." He deadpanned,

Hermione gave a small "oh," before she explained why she had dragged Ulquiorra off, "I just wanted to talk with you about books, you said you like to read and I really don't get a chance to enjoy talking about books with Ron and Harry."

Ulquiorra felt an eyebrow twitch, 'Kami help me.'

Ichigo saw Ulquiorra's twitch and had heard what Hermione had said, she barely managed to repress the snicker at his predicament. As they all sat down the class turned to see the short Professor Flitwick begin the class.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I see we have our two foreign exchange students with us and I would like to say welcome! Now today we will begin animation charms."

The professor demonstrated by tapping his wand against a small model knight with a clearly audible "Animatus" and the model was soon doing a jig.

"Now, to make your object go through various motions you must visualize the object doing them as it does them. It helps if you start off with a humanoid shape and visualize it preforming actions you have previously done."

Ron sniggered, "I'd like to see Flitwick do that jig."

Ichigo had to bite her cheek not to laugh.

"Each of you will be given a model knight and on my mark give it a go, start off with simple walking if you have trouble."

Pulling out Zangetsu's wand form Ichigo waited for her model knight, as it finished floating to her desk she saw that it was like a shrunk version of the suits of armor that were commonly found in the hallways, 'And that is probably what it is.'

Tapping her wand upon the head, and muttering the incantation while channeling her reiatsu like she had felt Flitwick do the Knight gave a brief jolt and she gave it a mental command, paired with a mental image of the knight walking in a circle. The knight did as such and Ichigo grinned, trying to control it with just sending it images of the motions she wanted it to a simple flourish of its sword.

Ichigo easily understood that it was easier if she pictured it doing the moves that she herself knew how to preform and was soon having her knight go through graceful sword strikes against imaginary foes. She was interrupted though by a small metallic ting, looking closer she saw that another small knight had crossed blades with her. Looking up across the room Ichigo locked eyes with Ulquiorra and saw a gleam of mischief in his green eyes, a dark smirk crept onto her face, contorting her face into a horrifying visage that made Ron blink and edge away slightly when he saw,

'If Ulquiorra wants a fight, then he'll get one!' Both of the shinigami had been deprived of really sparring with each other due to the fact that they couldn't afford the inevitable large scale destruction that came with their spars, but this would do just fine.

The two knights engaged, their small metal swords flashing in the light that streamed through the window. Ichigo focused only upon the her knight and its opponent, act, react, she and Ulquiorra both had their knights flow smoothly through each move, unlike the choppy movements of their peers.

Their knights were engaged in a deadly dance, fluid and flowing as the small tings caused by the crossing of their swords created the tempo to which they moved, were surrounded by the stiff marionettes of the rest of their class.

"Merlin's beard! Whose knights are those?" Flitwick's squeaky exclamation seemed to have drawn the attention of the rest of the class but Ichigo could care less. For the first time in almost a month she could taste the thrill of a fight.

The two knights began a furious exchange of blows, Ichigo had forced Ulquiorra onto the defense, her slashes coming from any opening she spotted in his guard yet never returning the favor. The tide turned as Ulquiorra's knight swept its leg toward her own, using the move to duck under a horizontal swing while retaliating and forcing her to sidestep and give up the advantage.

The crowd gave gasps of awe and amazement at the exchange of power, with each blow they cheered on the two knights.

"Who's knights are those?"

"Who cares? Whoever they are they're wicked!"

"Duck!"

"Ohh! Close one!"

"Bloody hell!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra ignored them, both of them were involved in the fight and both had gleeful grins, even Ulquiorra, the grin lighting up his face.

The two knights both had several scratches in their armor, and both seemed evenly matched. Attack, parry, block, slash, dodge, defend, retaliate, the moves came and went before both small metal knights froze, both holding their sword tips to the other's neck, killing blows.

The class gave resounding cheers as the two knights sheathed their blades and bowed to each other.

Flitwick seemed the most enthusiastic; clapping vigorously he seemed almost giddy with excitement, "Excellent! Amazing display of the animation charm, please, who are the two who did such an amazing display?"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra blinked owlishly at the sudden increase of volume around them, they both had been so engaged in the fight that neither had noticed the attention they were getting. The two hybrids exchanged looks, their faces now blank before nervously raising their hands half-heartedly.

Flitwick saw their raised hands and positively beamed at them, "Twenty points to Gryffindor for each of you! Never before had I seen such an amazing display, am I correct in assuming that was your first time preforming the charm?"

He received two nervous nods.

"Amazing! Simply amazing…"

As Flitwick trailed of Harry and Ron looked to Ichigo, both had their jaws hanging but Ron was the first to recover,

"Bloody Hell! That was ruddy brilliant!"

Ichigo shrugged, "Why? It was fun, I've wanted to spar with Ulquiorra for a while but fighting is against the rules…"

Harry seemed shocked, "You want to fight with him?"

Ichigo waved her hand, "Nothing serious, just friendly competition."

Ron still had the gobsmacked look on his face, "Friendly competition? Friendly competition? That— that-"

Chuckling at the apparent speechlessness of Ron Ichigo continued, "That was nothing compared to our usual."

Ichigo said no more to the frantic sputtering that was her reply.

Hermione stared, she had to pinch herself. First she had tried to get Ulquiorra to tell her at least his favorite genre but he just ignored her, then he mastered the charm before her and most shocking of all he had smiled, as in a real smile not a slight upturn of the lips but an honest to goodness smile that stretched ear to ear.

Ulquiorra noticed Hermione's staring and raised an eyebrow in a silent question,

"You— you— you smiled?"

To his credit, Ulquiorra's facial expression didn't even twitch at the question, "And?"

She sputtered, "But you never smile!"

Ulquiorra mentally chuckled, but his face never wavered from its blank mask, "I enjoyed fighting with Ichigo, why would I not smile?"

Both Ulquiorra and Murciélago laughed at Hermione's bulging eyes.

LLLLLLLLLL

Both Ichigo and Harry showed up in front of Umbridge's office in time for her assigned detention. As Harry braced himself before entry he looked over to see Ichigo eyeing him with worry,

"Shall we enter the Lion's Den?"

Harry blinked, Ichigo seemed more worried about him rather than herself. Nodding they both knocked on the door and received a girlish "Come in!" in reply.

Opening the door Ichigo froze, it was pink, so much pink.

'What is wrong with that woman?' Zangetsu's dry incredulity made Ichigo dip her head so as to avoid letting her grin be seen.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter and Ms. Kurosaki. Pleasure to have you this evening, please sit."

As they sat in the chairs she had conjured for them Ichigo looked around, the room was decorated with lace and china plates with mewling and frolicking kittens, the whole room made Ichigo want to puke.

'Just having to spend time in here is torture enough,'

Returning back to the occupants of the room Ichigo noticed Harry trying and failing to get permission to delay detention so he could attend quidditch practice. Knowing that it was a futile effort Ichigo thought she would spare him Umbridge's sugary response,

"Don't bother Harry, when you find yourself in a hole, put the shovel down. We are here because we dug ourselves into a hole and you have yet to drop the shovel."

Umbridge blinked in surprise at the resigned tone Ichigo used and the odd analogy.

"Erm, yes as Ms. Kurosaki said you were a naughty boy and must face your punishment, even if it means that certain privileges must be taken away."

She looked between Harry's miserable face and Ichigo's bored one before continuing, "Now, you both are going to be writing lines. You must write 'I must not tell lies' here are your quills."

Ichigo gritted her teeth, so her scars were lies were they? The cause for which she had given her life was a lie? Ichigo closed her eyes as she grabbed the quill, as much as she wanted to throttle the bitch in front of her she knew that she couldn't just do it.

'But I can wait,' Ichigo thought darkly, 'You'll slip up, and when you do I'll be in the shadows, ready to strike.'

Satisfied with the promise of future punishment Ichigo heard Harry ask how many times they needed to write the line,

"Oh," She gave them that fake, plastered smile, "However long it takes for the message to sink in."

Ichigo blinked before looking to her quill, and noticing its unusually sharp tip and the lack of ink she thought, 'Subtlety, your name is not Umbridge.'

Putting the quill to the paper Ichigo began writing the lines, not giving a single reaction as the quill cut into her gigai's flesh and sent stings of pain through her arm. Ichigo was glad that Urahara had designed the gigais to react to injuries as a normal body would, and even its nerves sent her soul form the pain it experienced so she could act accordingly. The cuts healed quickly enough by the quill's magic so she didn't worry and the pain was easily ignored, she had dealt with much worse.

'Crude, and desperate,' Ichigo thought before looking over to see Harry gasp in pain at the first cut, 'But effective nonetheless.'

Ichigo could do nothing to alleviate her cousin's pain as they went through the detention,

I must not tell lies…

Maybe Ichigo could throw her off the Astronomy Tower,

I must not tell lies…

Nah, too messy.

I must not tell lies…

Or she could leave her in a room with Grimmjow,

I must not tell lies…

No, he would only laugh at Ichigo for being unable to deal with the pink menace,

I must not tell lies…

She could introduce Umbridge to Kenpachi,

I must not tell lies…

Now that she would pay to see.

I must not tell lies…

But then again Ichigo could just visit in the middle of the night in shinigami form and hide in the dark and press her zanpakuto to the toad's throat.

I must not tell lies…

But then Dumbledore might get sacked, Umbridge already suspected him of trying to usurp her meager authority.

I must not tell lies…

Pulling her soul out of her body and watching her freak out about her Chain of Fate would be fun…

I must not tell lies…

And she would put her back.

I must not tell lies…

But then she would be seen.

I must not tell lies…

I must not tell lies…

Ichigo decided to let things be, if what Harry said about the Defense Against the Dark Arts post being cursed is true then she'll be gone anyway.

I must not tell lies…

But that didn't stop Ichigo from still wanting to run her through with Zangetsu.

After another ten minutes Umbridge called for them to stop, inspecting their hands she tutted,

"I don't think the message has made an impression, same time tomorrow."

Ichigo glared hard at her before she left, following Harry out of the room she stopped him in the hallway.

"What?"

She sighed, "Hold out your hand."

Harry seemed confused but did as asked. Ichigo then pulled out the hem of her shirt and ripped off a strip of cloth. Ignoring Harry's shocked question of what she was doing she ran it under the nearby water fountain to get it wet and then proceeded to wipe Harry's hand clean of some of the dried blood that had accumulated on his hand.

"You aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you."

Harry at least acted guilty at Ichigo's statement, "No, it I tell then it's letting her win."

Ichigo sighed, "You have a lot to learn, resorting to such crude methods so early means she's desperate and trying to force obedience through fear. She is taking the Machiavellian approach but that often leads to eventual rebellion and usurpation."

Harry stared, "How do you know so much about how politics works?"

Laughter rang throughout the hall, "I'm no politician Harry, but it is good to know how your enemy works, for if you know how they think then you have already won half the battle." Ichigo smirked, "And I know how to mess with people's minds, it was the thing I learned the most from the most sadistic person you could have ever met."

"What was his name?"

Ichigo's smirk widened as she leaned closer, "Her name was Shirosaki, she isn't around anymore but she taught me very well."

Harry paled at the expression on his cousin's face and made a mental note to never piss her off.

Suddenly Ichigo scooted back, she had finished wiping off Harry's hand, "Well, that should keep you covered. Let's head back, and don't worry I'll only tell Ulquiorra about what Umbridge is making us do."

Harry sighed in relief, both at the news and that she wasn't so close anymore. By the time they arrived back in the common room Ron, Hermione and Ulquiorra were waiting. Harry joined his friends and simply told them that she had forced them to do lines, Ichigo had merely shown Ulquiorra the red marks on her hand. She knew that the quill hadn't penetrated her hierro on her soul form and so the soon to be scars wouldn't transfer and quickly told Ulquiorra as such in hushed tones,

"But she is still hurting you,"

Ichigo sighed in exasperation, "Yes, but seriously doesn't matter. You and I have both had worse, they are practically papercuts."

Ulquiorra growled, "I don't care, I have half a mind to say 'forget our cover' and cero that trash into oblivion."

Shaking her head Ichigo sat down next to Ulquiorra and held his hands in her own, "We can't yet. With yet being the key word. I'm already thinking we purchase some of those candies Fred and George are making and start putting them in her food, after all she can't see our soul forms."

Ulquiorra was still tense but Ichigo knew he was calming down, and by the gleam in his eyes she knew he agreed with her. Umbridge better watch out, or she would be feeling very ill, very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Chapter 10 LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The following morning Ichigo and Ulquiorra both cornered one of the twins while Harry went off to the owlery to deliver a letter.

"Erm, what's up?"

Fred, or George seemed nervous, perhaps it was due to the deadly glares that both shinigami wore or the fact that they had cornered him in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room.

Ichigo spoke first, "We need some skiving snackboxes. Just the illness inducing parts."

Her response was a stunned look before a hand was stretched out, "How many? You'll need to pay up. But I guess you can get half price since you don't want the antidotes. Are they to get out of Umbridge's class?"

A dark grin spread across Ichigo's face while Ulquiorra asked, "How much of a discount if we say we are going to put them in that trash's dinner?"

Fred, or George stared at them slack jawed, "Are you crazy? The house elves will never agree to that, trust me, Fred and I have tried."

Ichigo shook her head, "Who said it's going through the house elves? We are going to plop them right into her dinner, right before she eats it. If they can be ground into a powder then that'll be even better."

"How the ruddy hell do you think you're going to manage that?"

Ichigo just shook her head, "We have our ways, and that is all you need to know."

George deflated, "Aww, what if Fred, Lee and I want to prank Umbridge? If you have ways to sneak around like what you say you can we could really use that information."

Ulquiorra latched onto the opportunity, "How about a deal?"

Ichigo caught on immediately to what he was thinking, her grin widened as George took the bait. "Go on…"

Picking up where he had left off Ichigo continued, "We render our services to you, free of charge. If…"

Ulquiorra stared hard at their captive, "You supply us, free of charge."

George stared at them before holding out his hand for them to shake. "You have yourselves a deal! Consider this,"

He held up some strange powder in a bag, "An investment. This is the raw powder we used for puking pastilles, but with a more pranking edge to them, if your skills are as good as you boast then this will be the start of a wonderful partnership."

Ichigo grinned as she snatched the prize from George.

"You won't be disappointed," She chuckled so darkly that George shivered in fear.

The rest of the day went calmly, both Ichigo and Ulquiorra preforming admirably in their classes though sometimes the spells blew up in their face, literally.

"I really have –cough— no –wheeze— idea why –cough— vanishing a mouse –cough— caused such a blowup!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both sat with soot streaks covering their faces and their hair blown back. On their desks were equally charred but thankfully unharmed mice. In front of them stood a coughing and hacking Professor McGonagall with a shocked look on her face as she waved away smoke. Both of the shinigami glared at the mice in front of them, as if it were their fault that the spell backfired like a kido.

Ichigo sighed, since she directly channeled the reiatsu to preform magic instead of nothing happening if not done correctly the spell backfired much more violently for both her and Ulquiorra. Looking over she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at them in shock, but Ichigo said nothing since she was frustrated with flashbacks to learning kido, a very painful and annoying experience. Ulquiorra though had never bothered with kido and now seemed to be trying to incinerate his mouse with just his gaze.

Shaking her head Ichigo knew that they would be in for the long haul and judging by McGonagall's expression of stern concern, so did their professor.

"Well, I must say I have never seen such a violent backlash to an incorrectly done spell. You are going to have to practice quite a lot I'm afraid."

Ichigo cringed, "Could you demonstrate one more time please? It helps if we see it done."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm not sure how watching will help more than doing but if you think so…"

She then pulled out her wand and both Ichigo and Ulquiorra focused on the way she pulled in and subconsciously molded the ambient reiatsu to perform the spell. When she vanished the mouse and then conjured it back both hybrids nodded to themselves, Ichigo realized that she had used too much reiatsu and had been too forceful.

Concentrating back on their mice both Ichigo and Ulquiorra mimicked what they had sensed from McGonagall and waved their wands while speaking the incantation. For a while all was silent, then both Ichigo and Ulquiorra's mice began to disappear slowly fading out of existence. Looking up to see if they had done the spell correctly they were met with McGonagall's shocked expression,

"How? I've never seen a student improve so drastically by just watching a spell be performed! "

Since neither of the two students in question could answer truthfully they remained silent, but Professor McGonagall's inquisitive and expectant stare never faltered.

Sighing Ichigo decided to give the evasive answer, "Don't know how, but it just helps." She finished with a shrug."

The stern deputy headmistress eyed them shrewdly, "I wish for you two to stay after class, I want to see if I can find out more to help you better get the hang of spells."

Ichigo cringed, this didn't bode well. Looking to Ulquiorra she saw her own uncertainty reflected in his green eyes. As the class bell tolled both hybrids watched the others file out of the room impassively,

"It'll be okay, she only wants to help," Hermione whispered in passing,

Ichigo didn't say anything, 'Ulquiorra and I already know why we have to learn spells the way we do, but we can't just say that it is because we can sense and manipulate the very energies of the dead now can we?'

Zangetsu decided to add some input, 'Perhaps you can call in Severus, he is your confidant and can assure the other teachers that it is natural for you and Ulquiorra to learn that way.'

Thinking over his words Ichigo replied, 'Not a bad idea, thanks Zangetsu I'll use it if she doesn't accept my cover story.'

Armed with a back-up plan Ichigo didn't feel as nervous, but she didn't know how the other professors would take the news. As the door finally shut on a worried looking Harry, McGonagall rounded onto the two left in her room,

"Now, care to explain the real reason?"

Ichigo sighed, "Professor, the reason can't really be put in a nutshell if you want back story. But by watching you perform the spell we can learn from that."

McGonagall's nostrils flared as her eyebrows lowered into a single stern line, she may have presented a terrifying visage to the typical student but neither Ichigo or Ulquiorra were typical students and had seen worse on even the weakest of hollows.

"I have the time to wait for the backstory and would appreciate my students not keeping secrets from me, especially if those secrets are detrimental to their own well-being."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged glances as she said 'detrimental to their well-being' as if backfiring kido was dangerous to them. Holding up her hands in the universal sign of appeasement Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu's idea,

"Look, if you really are worried for us don't be. The backfiring spells may be flashy but it won't hurt us-" Ichigo cut off McGonagall with a glare, "And if you don't believe us ask Severus, he has seen our past, remember?"

Ichigo was given a reprimanding look, "That is Professor Snape,"

Ichigo just rolled her amber eyes, "Yea, and we do address him as such in a professional environment such as in public, but in private such as now he is still a friend of ours."

"Forgive me for saying as such, but you two are surprisingly mature for fifteen-year old students." McGonagall's voice was thick with suspicion.

Ulquiorra sighed, "Our experiences have made us as such, now may we go to dinner?"

The suspicious gleam did not leave her eyes, but the professor had no reason to keep them, not a concrete one anyway.

"Very well, off you go."

The two got up from their desk and raced down to the Great Hall, catching up with the Golden Trio who were waiting for them just outside the door.

"What did she want you for?"

Ichigo shook her head, "She just wanted to know why the spells blew up when we did them wrong, she was worried for our well-being."

Ron gave a snigger as Ichigo air-quoted 'well-being' but Hermione and Harry seemed unconvinced.

"Can we just get something to eat? I'm starved," Ichigo wasn't really that hungry, but she and Ulquiorra had punishment to dish out, pun intended.

Filing into the Great Hall both shinigami quickly ate their dinner, steak with mashed potatoes and gravy before they saw Umbridge walk in, a smug look on her face. Nudging her Ulquiorra gave an almost imperceptible nod, he was the lookout.

"Wake me if something happens, will ya?" Ichigo yawned.

As soon as her head hit the table Ichigo pressed her pendant to her chest and popped out of her gigai, completely invisible to all but Ulquiorra who made no motion to indicate her presence. Grabbing the bag of modified puking powder from her gigai's pocket Ichigo quickly slipped it between the folds of her soul form's outfit and began briskly walking down to the head table. As she passed the Weasley Twins she caught a snippit of their conversation,

"They say they can do it-"

"But you gave them the prototype!"

"It'll be worth it if they succeed,"

"But-"

Ichigo didn't wait to hear anymore, arriving behind Umbridge she saw that the toad was eating an orange soup that was perfect for blending in the orange powder she had gotten from the twins. Needing a distraction Ichigo saw that she had conveniently placed her teacup near the edge of the table. Grinning fiendishly Ichigo tipped the teacup over with a finger, causing it to fall off the edge almost naturally, frowning at the loss of her tea Umbridge had to get up to get another cup from the opposite end of the table. Never faltering in her grin Ichigo quickly dumped the whole bag into the soup and returning the now empty bag to her pocket with one hand and quickly mixing it with a finger of the other she saw to her satisfaction that the half-eaten soup looked no different. Looking up Ichigo saw Umbridge walking back to her bowl so she sent a quick, small pulse of reiatsu to Ulquiorra to signal that she had succeeded before racing back and re-entering her gigai. Blinking open her eyes to see nothing but the table Ichigo continued to feign sleep, while keeping a careful ear out for anything that might happen.

She didn't have to wait long, Ichigo had dumped far beyond the normal dose into Umbridge's soup and after just one swallow the ministry appointed professor had dropped her spoon and was futile holding her hands over her mouth to stop something, but to no avail. Her mouth was eventually forced open as vibrant; rainbow colored vomit came pouring out of her mouth.

Ichigo 'woke-up' when a thunderous roar of laughter resounded through the hall, "Whuzzgoing'on?"

Harry was in near tears, Hermione was holding her mouth shut to stop the laughter and Ron looked almost ready to fall off his seat. Harry managed to answer amid gasps for air, "Umbridge— gasp –Look at— gasp — Umbridge."

Looking over to the head table Ichigo saw many of the professors trying valiantly to not laugh as they half-heartedly attempted to help Umbridge, who was spewing rainbows all over the floor. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had no idea what the powder would do and soon joined in with the rest of the student body, at one point Ichigo made eye contact with Severus whose eyes were glittering with amusement despite having a blank face. The potions master raised an eyebrow to silently ask if this was her doing, Ichigo gave him a small nod that resulted in a smirk stretching across his face. Eventually Umbridge was escorted off to the hospital wing amid the laughing droves of students. As she vanished out of sight Dumbledore stood up, causing the students to at least attempt to stop laughing so they could hear him.

"I must say, this has broken the record for the time it takes for a new teacher to be pranked. I know that I won't be answered, but may I please ask the person, or persons" He looked at the Weasley twins "to step forward."

Noticing the entire Great Hall was looking at them Fred and George both threw up their hands, "Whoa, don't go assuming-"

"That it was us!"

"We swear that this time-"

"We didn't do it-"

"But-" They wore fiendish smirks,

"We did supply the perpetrators,"

"And they were a huge success,"

"And are our new partners,"

"No way are we throwing them-"

"To the wolves, prankster's honor!"

They both finished saying the same line at the same time and with identical grins directed at Dumbledore who, along with the rest of the Great Hall seemed surprised that for once the Twins did not do it.

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle madly as he smiled, "Well, I'll have to take your word for it. For our mysterious partners out there, I must ask that you not repeat this incident."

As he finished Dumbledore sat down and the gossip began at the news of new pranksters. At the Gryffindor table Hermione was sending a critical glare at Fred and George,

Ichigo decided to help them, "It wasn't them Hermione."

She looked over to Ichigo with confusion, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You were glaring at them like Lucy from Bram Stoker's novel glared at Van Helsing and Co."

Hermione blinked, "You read the original Dracula?"

Ichigo grinned, she had managed to throw Hermione's ire away from the twins and by adding the book reference managed to keep suspicion away from her and Ulquiorra.

"Yup, I quite enjoyed it too. Although John Harker was a bit of a baka, I mean how many supernatural warnings can one ignore?"

Hermione grinned, 'hook, line and sinker' thought Ichigo, "I know! I mean first he ignores all of the villagers' warnings and fears about Dracula and he actually counted the old lady who practically threw a rosary at him crazy."

Both Ichigo and Hermione talked about their likes and dislikes concerning the Victorian novel while Harry and Ron stared at them in horror. Harry turned to Ulquiorra, "Don't tell me you read that book too."

Ulquiorra merely looked at Harry, "What is wrong with reading Stoker's Dracula? It was an engaging read, quite interesting although Reinfield was a bit weird."

Ron looked between the still talking girls and Ulquiorra, "Mental, you are all mental."

The week went on without incident; Umbridge began to analyze her food with paranoia unmatched by only Mad-eye Moody. However, that didn't stop Ichigo and Ulquiorra from setting up pranks in her room. It didn't take long for Harry to be found out by Ron regarding his detentions however, which led to some discontent between the Golden Trio. By the time Friday came around it ended with the group settled back into the Common Room as Ichigo and Ulquiorra finished up their homework, they had managed to stay on top of it by finishing it the day it was assigned so as to prevent it from piling up on them. Ron and Harry however were frantically working on a literal mound of papers just waiting to be finished while Hermione was sleeping at a desk. But when Harry woke her she began talking about hats and house elves,

"Sorry Harry, I've just been staying up so late working on hats. They've been disappearing like crazy!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra walked over to sit next to Hermione when Harry just shook his head and left.

"What's this about house elves and hats?" Ichigo asked,

Hermione beamed at them, "It is a part of S.P.E.W or the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, did you know that Hogwarts is enslaving over hundreds of house elves that are forced to clean up after you and cook your meals?"

Ichigo could see that Hermione was passionate about this, but she had chosen the wrong topic. House elves were like hollows in a way, they could not ignore their natures.

"Hermione," Ichigo started in a low tone, "Look, I understand that you want to support equal rights for all magical beings, but house elves are different."

Hermione sent her a glare, "So what about Dobby? Should he have stayed enslaved?"

Ichigo raised a hand "No Hermione, what I am saying is that you should look at the race as a whole rather than a few individuals."

Hermione opened her mouth but Ichigo cut her off, "Have you ever heard of the story about the shoemakers and the elves? That is a muggle story based on house elves. What happened when the house elves were found?"

Hermione closed her mouth, gazing sullenly at Ichigo,

"Look, what I'm saying is that there are pacts, people and races older than yourself which have been at play for far longer than you know."

As she said this Ichigo couldn't help but think about how she felt when she gazed out upon Hueco Mundo, the vast never ending desert made one feel insignificant.

"But Dobby didn't like working for the Malfoys, he was happy to be free! The other house elves are just brainwashed into thinking otherwise."

Ichigo had to admit, Hermione sure was determined, "And what if Dobby were an outlier? Are you sure the others are brainwashed?"

Hermione bit her lip, "No-"

Ulquiorra's voice then carried over, "Sometimes, natures cannot be ignored."

Ichigo knew he was talking about when he was a full hollow, the ever present hunger drove every hollow to become monsters in the eyes of many.

Hermione however was curious, "What do you mean?"

At this point Harry came over and reminded Ichigo that they had to go to detention and with a quick look to Ulquiorra promising she'd be back soon the two left for their daily torture. As soon as they left Ron grabbed his broom and also ran out the door.

Seeing the broom Hermione sighed, "We can continue this conversation at the quidditch pitch, you coming?"

Seeing that he had no choice since Ichigo was gone Ulquiorra complied. The two quickly caught up with Ron, who immediately turned red with embarrassment at being caught wanting to try out for the now open keeper position. Ulquiorra said nothing as he followed the two out to the vast stadium and sat down next to Hermione in the stands.

"So what were you saying about natures?"

Ulquiorra sighed, her curiosity was annoying. "I'm sure Harry has already told you and Ron about our friends Grimmjow and Nel being, hybrids."

The bookworm next to him shifted uneasily,

"It is alright, Ichigo wouldn't have told him had she not known that your three share everything."

Hermione's brown eyes almost shined with relief as Ulquiorra continued,

"Now, with Grimmjow and Nel, they are the Dobbys so to speak. They are the two out of the thousands of the full versions of what they are that are…human."

Hermione cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean? What are the full versions?"

Now Ulquiorra looked slightly uncomfortable, 'Where is Ichigo when you need her?'

"The wizarding world is currently unaware of the existence of the type of beings that Nel and Grimmjow are. The full versions are, I guess we can call them Minuses."

Inwardly Ulquiorra could hear feel his zanpakuto rolling her eyes as she criticized the name, 'Sure, go for the opposite of pluses. Real original there.'

Hermione meanwhile frowned, "They aren't really called that, are they."

Ulquiorra shook his head, "No, but I don't want to give them away."

His answer was accepted, "Then what are the natures of these Minuses?"

Ulquiorra's eyes gained a distant look, "They have no true sanity or reason, they can interact with people but most merely have succumbed to their instincts."

Hermione seemed shocked, "That's horrible!"

Closing his eyes Ulquiorra shut away the dark memories, "It is much worse, but it is not just my secret to tell."

With his eyes closed Ulquiorra missed the look of worry Hermione sent him, she finally broke her gaze when Ron went up for keeper but she felt like she needed to keep a closer eye on both Ulquiorra and Ichigo. Hermione now felt like she agreed with Harry and his fears of losing the enigmatic duo.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later in the evening the group could be found in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry had been found out regarding the detentions by Ron and had been scolded by his friends for not telling them while Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked on and plotted the next prank on Umbridge. Around midnight they were the only ones left in the Common Room, and it was then that Sirius's head popped into the fireplace much to the Golden Trio's shock.

"Well, it is certainly good to see you five. Although Ichigo and Ulquiorra don't look surprised to see me."

Ichigo grinned, "Nope, Hat n' Clog's methods are much more, memorable."

Sirius blinked, while Ron seemed incredulous, "What could be more memorable than a floating head in the fireplace?" He seemed to want to defend the wizarding way of communication,

Ichigo just laughed, "You'd have to see to believe."

Sirius seemed unsure, "Anyway, right to business. Harry, about your scar…"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched as they discussed Harry's scar and its link with Voldemort. It was when Sirius mentioned visiting them at Hogsmeade in dog form that Ichigo joined into the conversation.

"Sirius, listen to me. I understand that you want to be close to Harry, and that you are also in a place that holds nothing but bad memories. But you have to see that by staying there you are helping Harry more than being here."

The former convict seemed unconvinced, "And how does that work?"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Harry already is worried about his hand being cut open by Umbridge in detention, the whole wizarding world too afraid to admit Voldemort's return, the knowledge that his mind is connected to a man who wants him dead, and school work on top. By not putting yourself in danger it is less for him to worry about, that and you are the only parental figure he has. He doesn't want to lose you."

Sirius stared wide-eyed at Ulquiorra, "Since when did you start talking so much?"

Ulquiorra's eye twitched and Ichigo defended him with a slight frown at Sirius's attempt to change the subject, "It doesn't matter who said it, Ulquiorra's words ring true."

Sirius frowned, "Alright, I'll stay. I have to go though, I hear Kreacher creeping through the halls."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra didn't bother calling him out on his obvious lie. They watched as his head disappeared with a small –pop— and Harry collapsed into a chair with a heaving sigh.

"I just don't want him getting caught."

Ichigo patted her cousin on the back, "We know Harry, we know."

It was then that there was a slight tapping on the window, looking over Ichigo saw Ulquiorra let in an owl that Ron identified to be from his brother Percy.

Ichigo was about to ignore the others when they began reading over the letter but paused as she caught a few words. When they finished Ron was about to rip the letter to shreds when Ichigo snatched it from him with a massive grin.

"I can't believe it! Finally someone who understands the enemy!"

The Golden Trio just stared at her as if she were insane. "Huh?"

Ichigo smacked the parchment with the back of her hand, "Come on! You mean to tell me you didn't see it?"

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion, "See what?"

Ichigo smacked her face with her hand as Ulquiorra hung his head. "Seriously? Look, 'Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post.' He then continues by telling you to keep it from prying eyes."

Ichigo was met with blank stares, Ulquiorra had understood what she was getting at though, "It means that he is trying to tell you something without others finding out."

Ron seemed shocked, "But Percy is just a git who practically left the family!"

Ichigo deadpanned, "Has he taken any legal action? Or was it just words?"

The others looked at each other, none of them having realized that fact.

Ichigo plowed on through their thick skulls, "He then says, 'but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts for much longer and the people who count have a very different…view of Harry Potter' He is telling you that Fudge plans to move against Dumbledore soon and try to kick him out of his position."

Ichigo ignored the looks of horror and read on, "He continues with mentioning an article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow that will make things easier for Umbrige, directly implying that it would become harder for us."

Looking up from the paper Ichigo grinned at Ron, "Ron, your brother is a damn genius!"

Ron stared blankly, "I still don't get it."

Ichigo rolled her eyes as Ulquiorra thwacked Ron in the back of the head,

"Your brother is a spy."

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?"

Ichigo couldn't believe how thick they were. 'Remind me again how we are related?'

"Look" she began irritably, "The Ministry is run by Fudge. Fudge is primarily against Dumbledore and Harry is being used as the scapegoat for Fudge's plans."

Harry opened his mouth, "Don't interrupt!" Ichigo snapped.

"Now, with the minister of magic against Dumbledore our current adversary has access to records and can find out any of Dumbledore's possible allies. Meaning that it is incredibly hard for Dumbledore to get a plant in Fudge's personal office. "

Ichigo grinned as Hermione gave an "OH!" of understanding, someone was getting it.

"Percy realized this, and since he was already in the Ministry he was in a prime position. Especially since he was new to the office and lacked any previous political affiliations. So he tried to solidify his position in Fudge's good graces, but to do so he had to distance himself from your family because they were so close to Dumbledore."

Ron seemed to be slightly convinced, but he still doubted Ichigo's claim. "If that is the case then why didn't he tell us? We would have understood!"

Ichigo shook her head, "Would you? Face it Ron your family is slightly prejudiced against Slytherins and espionage is a very Slytherin trait. That and seriously Ron, your family with the apparent exception of Percy sucks at acting."

Ron opened his mouth to defend his family before closing it with a sullen expression when he had no comeback.

Harry and Hermione just stared hard at Ichigo, "And you found all of that out from just a letter?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, something she noticed she was doing a lot of lately. "Yes, your point?"

Hermione just shook her head, "You should think about working for the ministry or be an auror after Hogwarts, you two are very perceptive."

Ichigo just shook her head as Ulquiorra replied, "We already have plans back in Japan."

'Yea,' Ichigo mused, 'We are a part of the Goeti 14, we can't just abandon them to work for a ministry of a foreign country and risk exposure of the afterlife when people notice that we aren't aging.'

The Golden Trio looked slightly sheepish, Harry especially, "Sorry, we kinda forgot you live in Japan."

Ichigo smiled, "No worries, though you should probably throw this letter into the fire anyway Ron. No need to have others finding out."

With that Ichigo yawned and said she was heading off to bed, Ulquiorra following her example as they turned in for the night leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone by the fireplace.

Ron followed Ichigo's advice with Percy's letter, a new respect for his brother whom he would previously throw off a cliff without a care.

"I can't believe it you know?"

The others looked up from the flames, "About Percy?"

Ron nodded, "Yea, it's just, my whole life he's been just a pompous git but now…"

"It's like he is a whole other person," Finished Hermione quietly.

"Yea," Ron nodded.

Harry though was adding his cousin's perceptiveness into what he already knew about her, and looking over everything he realized that there were huge gaps in his knowledge, alarming gaps.

"Harry, Harry— HARRY!" Hermione's shout shocked him out of his daze,

"Whah?"

Hermione looked worried, "We just wanted to know what you thought about Percy."

Ron joined in, "But you kinda just zoned out there mate."

Harry shook his head, "It's Ichigo and Ulquiorra, have either of you noticed how weird they are?"

Both of his friends sent him curious looks, "What do you mean?"

Hermione seemed thoughtful though, "I think he means how they act, when I talked to Ichigo today she was telling me about what she thought of S.P.E.W. and she brought up an interesting point."

Ron sniggered, "What, that she thinks the elves disagree with being associated with 'spew-ing' anything?"

Hermione sent him a withering glare, "No, what I was going to say is that she reminded me of an old muggle story about the elves and the shoemaker and then told me that maybe house elves take care of wizards because it is a part of what they are."

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione as though she had just grown two more heads, "Are you saying you want to give up Spew?"

"No! I will never give up S.P.E.W!" She snapped, "But Ichigo opened me up to trying alternate ways, perhaps raising wizard awareness of the excessive cruelty of house elves in situations like Dobby rather than freeing them."

Ron looked over to Harry, "Mate, your cousin has struck again. She defies nature! First she beats up Fred and George, then being friends with Snape, showing up Umbridge, now changing Hermione's mind about Spew! What next?"

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a laugh, "It wasn't just that though, when Ichigo mentioned natures Ulquiorra joined in. It was at that point you had detention," she nodded to Harry, "And you ran off to the Quidditch Pitch." She turned to look at Ron.

"When we were in the stands Ulquiorra told me that he and Ichigo knew that Harry had told us what he knew about their friends being hybrids of some species that is unknown to wizards."

Ron made a choking sound, "What? But, how can anything exist and wizards not know? There's got to be a book on them somewhere."

Hermione shook her head, "I wouldn't know, I would assume they have already looked but I can't since I don't have anything to go on besides the fact that they look human. But…" She paused, "What Ulquiorra told me about Minuses, the cover name for the full versions of what Nel and Grimmjow are."

With the heavy, almost sorrowful tone Hermione spoke both Ron and Harry grew worried, the news couldn't be good. "The Minuses are completely run by instinct; Ulquiorra said that their instincts are so strong that most lose their sanity."

Ron's face had paled to a sickly parlor, as did Harry's, "Bloody hell! What about their friends?"

Harry spoke up, "Their friends are only half Minus, their human half must keep the instincts at bay. Or maybe they are like werewolves, normal people most of the time, except for certain times of the year."

Hermione nodded, "That seems to be the most plausible situation, but to exist like that." She shivered, "It must be horrible."

Hermione's words reminded Harry of his theory about his cousin and her boyfriend, his mouth going dry he then decided to bounce his theory off his friends, "What, what if Ichigo and Ulquiorra are also hybrids? I mean, the Bowtruckles were afraid of them and they said other animals are, and they were pissed at Umbridge after she talked about the so called 'dangerous half-breeds' rant."

Their eyes widened beyond normal proportions and Harry would have laughed had he not been so serious.

"That would explain how Ulquiorra acted when he told me about Minuses," Hermione whispered, "He seemed so blank, like he was lost in memories, what if… what if the instincts he was talking about weren't those of other Minuses, but his own."

None of the three spoke, each lost in their fears and each worried about the two foreigners who had managed to become such a part of their lives despite all their secrets.

After ten minutes had passed Hermione finally spoke up, an iron hard determination in her voice, "Ichigo and Ulquiorra are our friends and Harry's family. We can't confront them about this."

Ron seemed shocked, "Why not? Maybe we can help."

Harry shook his head, "I'll have to go with Hermione on this, and it is obviously secret for a reason. I don't think even Dumbledore knows. But think about it, whenever we ask them a question they are honest, they have yet to tell us a lie and if they don't want to answer they tell us, or say we will find out later."

Ron blinked,

"I think they are planning to tell us eventually but like Ichigo told me about her friends, it was better to know the who before the what and I think the same applies with her and Ulquiorra."

Harry heaved a sigh, "They obviously trust us, and we should probably return that trust and not mention what we know." He then continued in a quiet voice, "And I don't want to lose her trust."

The three all nodded at each other.

The following morning found the Golden Trio coming downstairs to see both Ichigo and Ulquiorra waiting impatiently for them near the portrait door.

"Would you three hurry it up? We want to read that article Percy mentioned."

The trio grinned at her, despite what they thought they knew she was still the Ichigo that was Harry's strange cousin. By the time the group of five made it down to breakfast and both Ichigo and Ulquiorra ate a quick meal of eggs and toast.

"Eating faster won't make the post come sooner." Harry laughed,

Ichigo glared at him but couldn't do much else with some egg sticking out of her mouth. Ulquiorra saw the glare and his lips curved up slightly with a smile. As Ichigo finished swallowing a dark haired girl of Asian descent walked up to Harry.

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice, "F-fine, how are you Cho?"

Ichigo had a fiendish smirk plastered onto her face that made the twins who were about to approach her with a prank idea backing away slowly before rushing back to their seats. With amber eyes almost glowing in mischief she recognized the girl as the one Harry had a crush on.

'Oh, time to pay my cousin back for keeping those detentions secret! And some good o'l family teasing.' Ichigo crowed in her head,

Leaning onto Harry's shoulder she reached an arm over and pinched his cheek gently before cooing in a voice reserved only for taunting, "Aww, does my wittle Harry have a cwush."

At that Ron bust out laughing, desperately holding a hand over his mouth to stop but failing while Ulquiorra choked on his milk at the voice Ichigo was using. Quickly turning her head to face him Ichigo sent him a look promising punishment if word of that voice ever reached anyone back home. Seeing the look Ulquiorra threw his hands up appeasement and made a zipping motion over his lips.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo looked back to Cho who was staring at Ichigo with slight accusation in her eyes, removing her arm from Harry; who was now so red one could fry an egg on his face Ichigo responded airily, "Put the claws away, you couldn't scratch me."

Cho's eye gave a slight twitch before relaxing as Ichigo held out a hand and introduced herself, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the Japanese transfers and Harry's previously lost cousin."

Cho seemed curious now, "I didn't know Harry had family in Japan."

Retracting her hand once it had been shaken Ichigo explained, "Well, our mothers were half-sisters and we only found out about each other when geta-boshi; my godfather." Ichigo amended at Cho's confused look, "Told Dumbledore about me and then the two old men kinda threw us together. Apparently they go way back, knew each other from the war with Grindenwald."

"Oh," Cho seemed to accept Ichigo's explanation before looking over to Ulquiorra, who took that as a cue to introduce himself, "I am Ulquiorra Ciffer, nice to meet you."

Ichigo rolled her eyes at Ulquiorra's emotionless introduction, "He's my boyfriend, and before you start asking for info to gossip with we have been going steady for quite a while and I shall tell nothing else."

Cho seemed amused, "Why do you think I would gossip?"

Ichigo had her usual scowl on as she pointed to the eagerly listening gaggle of girls who Cho had previously been sitting with.

Cho looked slightly sheepish, "Oh, yea. Well, it was nice meeting you. See you around Harry."

Harry barely managed to strangle out a "Good-bye," and "You too." Before he rounded onto Ichigo once Cho was out of sight.

"What the hell was that for?"

Ichigo grinned, "What? Can't handle a tease? Just breaking the ice."

Harry continued to grill his cousin, "But did you have to say it like that? I didn't even know you could say it like that."

Ichigo gave a slight chuckle, "Trust me, I have a reputation to keep so I won't be talking like that at all anymore. But I think you two would make a cute couple."

Harry just groaned and slammed his head onto the table. Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked up as the morning post came in, as an owl dropped off Hermione's copy of the morning news Ichigo quickly snatched it off the owl and began scanning it for anything relating to Umbridge or Hogwarts.

"Kuso!"

Everyone began to try and look over Ichigo's shoulder before she slammed down the paper, her amber eyes burning with restrained anger. Wondering what could get her so worked up Harry began reading the article Ichigo had pointed out. When he finished Harry was appalled,

"How can they call that hag a success? Everyone hates her!"

Ichigo just sat there glowering at the paper, eventually she looked up to Ulquiorra and nodded to her, "Time for plan self-destruct."

Ulquiorra nodded, "It shall be completed."

Harry forgot his anger as he asked Ichigo what the plan was.

"You'll find out, I need you to keep a straight face in class so we'll tell you details later."

The day continued on as normal, except for the occasional spell blow-up for Ichigo and Ulquiorra. When they finally filed into Umbridge's room all was silent as their pink professor began with the usual opening of "Good afternoon class, put away your wands and take out your textbooks."

As the class chorused back a "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." Ulquiorra stood out with a "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge-temae."

The professor stood still and stared at Ulquiorra,

"May I ask why you added something to my name Mr. Ciffer?"

Ulquiorra nodded his head in a respectful manner, his face entirely devoid of emotion, "Yes Professor Umbridge-temae, it is a term denoting the level of respect I have for one such as yourself."

Umbridge smiled sickeningly at Ulquiorra, who was fighting the urge to cero her point blank.

"Why, thank you Mr. Ciffer, I am glad to see some students showing me the proper respect."

In the back of the class Ichigo smirked, 'Desperate, absolutely desperate. I think Ulquiorra deserves a kiss for this though.'

The class passed as usual and Ichigo ignored the curious looks the Golden Trio kept giving her and the betrayed looks they sent Ulquiorra. When they left class the two were cornered.

"What the bloody hell was that? 'that is the term which denotes the level of respect I have for you' really?"

"We thought you hated her!"

"Why did you tell her that? Now she will expect others to start calling her Umbridge-temae."

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, with a laugh she leaned over to Ulquiorra who's lips were slightly curled up into a smile. Holding the back of his head Ichigo quickly brushed her lips gently against Ulquiorra's, making him pause in surprise before the two began to get involved in their kiss only to be interrupted by Ron, who rudely shouted at them to get a room.

Breaking apart Ichigo turned away from a slightly dazed Ulquiorra. "the –temae ending is an insult guys."

The three blinked, "But he said it showed the level of respect he had for her."

Ulquiorra rejoined reality, "And it is true, the amount of respect I have for that trash is of the insult level."

Harry shook his head, "Sometimes I think you two would be better in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, with minds like those."

Hermione just gave a hollow laugh, "I wouldn't want to get on your bad sides."

Ichigo's grin gained a slightly predatory edge to it, "Nope, you wouldn't at all, for more reasons than one."


	11. Chapter 11

LLLLLLLLL_Chapter 11_LLLLLLL

The days passed without incident, except for the occasional spell backfire for Ichigo and Ulquiorra. The two hybrid's prank on Umbridge lasted the whole of week, with her constantly reminding both students and faculty of the 'prestigious' title bestowed upon her by the foreign students. This caused some initial dislike from the majority of the student body but when asked why, the two would only whisper the actual meaning of the supposed honorific to the student, much to their amusement. After several days of having students snicker whenever she addressed herself as "Umbridge-teme" did the ministry plant finally look up the definition. It was with a red face and incoherent sputtering that Umbridge stomped over to Ichigo and Ulquiorra during breakfast. Upon standing behind them the toad-like woman simply seethed in rage before she managed to get words past her clenched jaw,

"You will explain why you lied to me now."

Ichigo winked to Harry before both she and Ulquiorra turned around with innocent expressions, well Ichigo looked innocent while Ulquiorra had his usual blank mask.

"What do you mean Umbridge-teme? We have never lied to you."

There was a clearly visible vein pulsing in her forehead, "Stop calling me that! You have lied; you told me that it was a demonstration of respect! Instead you have been insulting me behind my back all this time!"

Ulquiorra explained, "Incorrect, I stated that it demonstrated the level of respect Ichigo and I have for you. The level of respect we have for you is simply very low." He said flatly,

Now in addition to the vein there was a twitch in one of Umbridge's eyes, causing Ichigo to wonder if the woman's head might pop, she hoped it would.

"Clearly I was mistaken in believing you to be a model student Mr. Ciffer." Her beady eyes darted to Harry, "Or perhaps it is just a negative influence."

Ulquiorra did not miss the eye movement, "I am sorry, but your hypothesis is incorrect. Ichigo has been much more of an influence on me than Harry has been, trash."

Umbridge stopped glaring at Harry and turned back to Ulquiorra,

"What did you call me?" she asked in a sugary voice so sweet Ichigo thought she felt her teeth rotting just by hearing it.

Ulquiorra's green eyes sparked with irritation and a little mischief as he ignored the Golden Trio's frantic motions for him to stop.

"I called you trash, something uninfluenced by anyone."

Ichigo couldn't hold back the laugh, which only caused the professor to shout out in rage, "DETENTION! The both of you for the whole of next week."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra rolled their eyes, those small cuts were nothing. As she left Ichigo let out a muttered "Dungbridge" under her breath, causing Ulquiorra to give a small smile.

"What were you two thinking?" Hermione seemed scandalized, "It is like you were trying to get detention, do you like getting your hands sliced open?!"

Ichigo shrugged, "Eh, detention ain't that bad."

Ron had a slightly green tint to his face, "But, you have to write in your own blood!"

Ulquiorra leveled a blank stare at Ron, "It isn't like the blood doesn't come back."

Now Harry was looking slightly green, "How can you just shrug off cutting yourself open every night?"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra shrugged, but didn't answer as they finished breakfast. They sat in another long class of History of Magic during which Ichigo had doodled some more, this time of the ruins of Las Noches and given a white lie that the scene had come out of her imagination, the group continued with the daily grind of classes. While in the hall Ichigo held out her sketch of Las Noches and examined it with a disapproving glare, being given only ink she had to shade it with a hatching technique, giving it a slightly rough appearance that didn't capture the feel of the scene. 'I miss using pencil, why do we have to use quills and ink anyway? Maybe I'll ask if Yuzu or Karin can send me some pencils.'

Upon arriving with Harry and Ron in Divination Ichigo and Ulquiorra saw that their class was currently being inspected. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at Umbridge but they ignored her in favor of finding some cushy chairs at a table right behind the one Ron and Harry had taken, and listened to the two bicker about who should submit a dream to be analyzed. Finally having enough of their arguing Ulquiorra broke in,

"How about a dream of a blue cat being chased around in a white desert by a strawberry holding a giant meat-cleaver?"

Ulquiorra had a slight grin as both boys choked on a laugh they were holding back at the mental image, looking over to Ichigo he saw a dark look on her face with a vein pulsing above an eye, "You are lucky I love you so much, otherwise it would be a bat instead of a cat." She hissed to him,

Ulquiorra only smirked, causing Ichigo's eye to twitch.

Looking over to the professor Ichigo had to raise an eyebrow at how close Umbridge had to get just to look over Trelawney's shoulder. Hiding a snicker at the fact that Umbridge was shorter than Rukia, who Ichigo regularly called a midget she listened in to the inspection coming up.

"Now," Said Umbridge, looking up to meet Trewalney in the eye, "How long have you been teaching at this post?"

The divination professor tried to look intimidating, but failed miserably, her crossed arms, hunched shoulders and scowl only made her appear to be protecting herself from the inspection. Upon deciding that the question was not all that offensive she decided to answer, "Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a length of time," Said Umbridge with another note on her clipboard, "Now, it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you, correct?"

"Correct,"

The quill moved jerkily as Umbridge made another note.

"And you are the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," Trelawney said proudly, her head held high only to sink back into her shoulders like a turtle hiding in its shell at the next question.

"But, correct me if I am wrong, you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip— er -three generations"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both rolled their eyes, "I'll believe it when Kenpachi says he doesn't want to fight me." Ichigo muttered under her breath for only Ulquiorra to hear. Looking over to see his slight smile Ichigo grinned back, both of them sharing the joke.

"The Inner Eye does not see upon command!" The bug eyed professor seemed offended,

"Tut, tut, well I shall just have to make note of that…"

"Wait!" The tone was shaky, though Ichigo could tell it was more rage than actual fortune seeing. "I…I think I do see something, something that concerns you…why, I sense something…something dark…some grave peril!"

She ended by pointing a finger dramatically at Umbridge,"I am afraid…afraid that you are in grave danger!" her inspector merely yawned.

"Very well, expect your results in the mail soon."

As Umbridge walked out of the room Ichigo couldn't help but mutter, "Wow, that old fraud actually got one right."

Harry turned to look at Ichigo oddly, "What do you mean?"

Ulquiorra answered, "We see Umbridge every day for detention, and we technically could be a grave peril to her well-being, wand or no wand."

Harry seriously doubted that, "Look Ichigo, we may all hate her but she is Ministry Trained and she has already finished her schooling."

'Not if I shunpo to her and break her wand in my hand before chasing her around Hogwarts with Zangetsu.' Ichigo thought,

'Are you going to do it? If so then I'm in.'

Ichigo rolled her eyes, for Umbridge to even get on Zangetsu's nerves that woman was walking a very thin line.

"Harry, one of my best friends back in Karakura Town won second place in one of Japan's martial arts competitions." Ichigo grinned, "And I can beat her in a straight hand to hand match."

Ron and Harry both looked shocked, "What's your friend's name?"

"Tatsuki Yasutora, why?"

Ron just waved her off, "Oh nothing."

Neither Ichigo nor Ulquiorra bought it, but decided to leave things be. He was probably going to tell Hermione, who would go to the library but it wasn't like Hogwarts had Japanese muggle newspapers.

"And" Ichigo yawned, "You're also forgetting who my godfather is, and the fact that he taught me."

Both boys blinked, "Oh yea, but it isn't like you can just grab a sword from anywhere."

"Who says I don't have mine on me?"

Harry and Ron both obviously wanted to ask more, but at that moment Trewalney swooped down onto them and began to angrily ask for their dream diaries. When Harry handed her his she started to loudly proclaim his death in various gruesome ways based on all his dreams, including the one of him eating porridge.

As she tossed the diary back to Harry she reached out a hand to see Ichigo's,

"And your diary?" Trewalney asked forcefully,

"I didn't write in it," Ichigo calmly replied, "Most of my dreams are flashes of scenes, so I drew them instead."

And it was true, minus the dream part. Ichigo had used her dream diary as a sketchbook; she had seen enough strange things to have reality called a dream for the sake of this class.

Now Harry wanted to see Ichigo's book, she had earlier told him that she didn't really dream that much and if she did she would never write it down. But if she drew in the book Harry wanted to see, his cousin was great with the quill. Peeking over Trewalney's arm he could see some of the pages. First he saw an image of some crumbled ruins set in a desert with a crescent moon floating above, it held an eerie beauty and with the detail and care put into the individual pieces of rubble made it almost seem real, if it wasn't in black and white, he remembered the sketch from their History class earlier that day. But Harry saw in one corner, almost hidden in the shading of the sky, a strange figure with bat like wings.

Trewalney kept looking between both the image and Ichigo, before she finally made her prediction, "The crumbling ruins are representative of your crumbling lives, you shall die after being weathered and beaten like this building."

Harry raised an eye, apparently Trewalney had another student she liked to predict the death of. As she turned the page Harry saw what looked like the streets of an old Japanese town at night, but again he saw mention of the bat like figure. This time its shadow was cast over and broken up by several buildings. "As these buildings are the architecture style from a time long gone, you are stuck in your past and it will eventually consume you."

Ichigo had to hold back a laugh at being stuck in the past, she did live in Soul Society most of the time since she left Hueco Mundo. When the next page was turned it showed a dark forest, deep shadows and pale dead trees. The sceene was more creepy than the Forbidden Forest in Harry's opinion, in it he again saw the figure, or at least the silhouette was the same minus the bat wings. And it also only had one horn like protrusion rather than the usual two as it stood in the background, easily missed but barely there as it leaned against a tree with what Harry assumed was its hands in its pockets. "A shadowy forest, a dark future fraught with hidden dangers."

When she turned the page all Harry could see was a half complete image of a city, the buildings were mostly outlines and there was a distinct lack of shading. In this image the figure was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry about that one," Ichigo said, "I'm not quite finished; it's supposed to be my home town of Karakura."

As she finished talking Ichigo snatched back her 'dream' diary from the professor's hands and shoved it into her bag as the bells tolled, signifying the end of the class.

Arriving in Defense Against the Dark Arts Ichigo and Ulquiorra both got out their textbooks and began reading the chapter written for the current day up on the board. They had just finished when they noticed that Hermione once more had her hand up, seeing the inevitable confrontation and repetition of Ministry values, propaganda and what not Ichigo decided to read the next lesson rather than pay attention to what Umbridge thought was good for them. Ichigo idly heard Harry get another detention for shouting at Umbridge that a Professor Quirell or something had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. 'I wonder how that happened, kinda gross.'

Ichigo could feel Zangetsu nodding in agreement,

After she finished the next chapter Ichigo closed the book and set it down before getting out another sheet of parchment with a jar of ink and her quill. Ichigo was adding details to her scenic image of the Karakura skyline when Umbridge came up and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't even look up, "What does it look like professor?"

She couldn't see the face but Ichigo could imagine the eyes bulging, "It appears that you are not following instructions."

"I have completed your instructions, and the instructions of next class hence why I am bored."

Now Ichigo had the easily distracted class' attention,

"Then perhaps you can tell me what Slinkhard said about what to do in unfavorable conditions."

Ichigo sketched in the windows of a skyscraper, "Slinkhard theorizes that in an unfavorable situation where a witch or wizard is being pursued by 'unsavory' muggles then said witch or wizard should simply cast an invisibility spell or other cloaking charm such as the notice-me-not charm, thus avoiding confrontation."

Now Ichigo looked up to see Umbridge struggling with herself, Ichigo had adequately summarized the entire next chapter without even blinking an eye.

"However I noticed that Slinkhard failed to address a key issue."

Umbridge frowned, "I fail to see what you are suggesting," she simpered

Ichigo just sighed, these witches and wizards needed to open their eyes, "What if those unsavory muggles caused the witch or wizard to drop their wand? What if they were knocked out with a hit to the back of the head before they became aware of the threat? Slinkhard assumes that only the best of situations occur, sometimes conflict is unavoidable in which case it would be best if the witch or wizard knew how to fight without magic."

Umbridge looked horrified, "Why on earth would a witch or wizard ever find themselves in such a situation? And learning to fight without magic? Preposterous! We are not muggles."

Ichigo had a deep scowl on her face, "Situations like that occur all the time! Turn on muggle news for once and look at what is going on in the rest of the world! Your world and the wizarding world are connected; you can't just ignore it thinking your magic will shelter you from it forever."

Umbridge looked taken aback while all the muggleborns seemed to be proud of what Ichigo was saying, most nodding in agreement. Although nobody but Ulquiorra knew that she was mostly talking about the afterlife and how just because people didn't know about it didn't mean it didn't affect them.

It was then that Ichigo's glare darkened, "And watch what you say about muggles, I happen to have family who are muggles, and they sure as hell know how to defend themselves." She gave a quick laugh, "One of my sisters, Karin fended off some magical creature -I forgot which it was a while ago— with only soccer balls."

Ichigo had a proud look on her face when she talked about her sister; it made Harry curious about both her sisters. She had mentioned them several times but Ichigo never really expanded upon them, Harry was hoping that maybe they could visit over Christmas break so he could meet them.

At that moment the bell rang, and as the students filed out Umbridge called out to the two hybrids, "Ms. Kurosaki, you are given another week's worth of detention."

Ichigo just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

'Hey Zangetsu-ossan? You feel up to helping me prank Dungbridge?'

The reply came instantaneously, 'Do you even have to ask? What's the plan?'

Ichigo grinned wickedly, causing Ulquiorra to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Shaking her head slightly Ichigo materialized Zangetsu and motioned to her pockets, in which sat a bottle of spell resistant neon green dye, courtesy of the twins.

'I'm sure you know what to do with this.'

Zangetsu grinned as he grabbed the bottle and held it under his coat to make sure no one saw it floating in mid-air. Ulquiorra watched as Zangetsu flash stepped back to Umbridge's room before turning back to Ichigo,

"Prank?"

Ichigo's grin got wider before she echoed her sword spirit from earlier, "Do you even have to ask?"

The next day passed uneventfully, with the exception of Umbridge suddenly wearing nothing but neon green, and having her hair dyed the same color. The woman was unable to blame Ichigo, Ulquiorra, or Harry as she had been in all of their classes prior to the prank which started immediately after they had left her room. Detention was a quiet affair, the only sounds being the scratching of quills and occasional gasp of pain from Harry. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra paid no attention to the cuts on their hands and wrote with the same brisk pace as they usually did. Unfortunately Harry, Ichigo and Ulquiorra had somehow gained Professor McGonagall's ire when she found out they had detention again, resulting in her taking away some house points.

Thursday night found Ichigo and Ulquiorra sitting in the Common Room alone except for the Golden Trio. Harry had his hand immersed in what Hermione had called Murtlap Essence, he had offered to share but Ichigo and Ulquiorra waved him off. Having already cleaned their cuts of 'I must not tell lies' and were in the process of binding them up with some extra bandages Ichigo had packed into her trunk. Currently, Ichigo was writing up a letter to Yuzu, and a duplicate to send to Karin telling them about Harry and what Hogwarts was like. Both of Ichigo's sisters knew about the wizarding world, with Urahara telling them shortly after Ichigo left for Grimwald Place. As she was finishing up Hermione was complaining to Harry about Umbridge, interested Ichigo put aside her letter for tomorrow; it was too late to send it anyway she joined in after Ron suggested poison,

"I'm in, what effects do you want? I know someone who is mad scientist personified, he keeps asking if I'll let him study me." She was of course she was talking about Kurostuchi, the creepy captain of the twelfth division.

The boys all laughed while Hermione gave Ichigo a light glare, the three of them thinking that she was just joking, "No…I mean something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not learning any real defense from her at all."

Ulquiorra shook his head, "She isn't here to teach, she is here for censorship and propaganda."

"Ulquiorra's right," Ron yawned, "She is here, and Fudge's educational decrees will keep her here."

"Well," Hermione dragged out, biting her lip nervously, "I was thinking that," She looked at Harry, "Maybe we should just do it ourselves."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both grinned, "Hell yes! Great idea Hermione, we can have two parts." Ichigo started,

"One group learning magical defense, and the other martial defense, the students choose which one they want to learn." Ulquiorra finished,

"Oh no," Ron groaned, "You want us to do extra work? You do realize that Harry and I have a mountain of homework waiting for us?"

"This is more important than homework!" Hermione nearly shouted

Both Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock, while Ichigo checked the window to make sure the sky wasn't falling.

"This is about learning to defend ourselves, from You-Know-Who or any other threat." She continued breathlessly, her eyes alight with passion for her cause, "And we need a real teacher, not just books."

Ron seemed to like the idea, but Harry just frowned, "If you're talking about Lupin…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course not, he's too busy with the Order and it isn't like Umbridge'll let him in to teach us."

She shook her head, "No, I'm talking about you Harry!" she paused, "Although I did like Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's idea, but I'm not sure where to find a teacher for martial arts."

Ichigo dragged a hand over her face, "Hello? Did you suddenly go deaf when Ulquiorra and I told you about our skills? Or my rant to Dungbridge today? Or did you also go blind when I took down the twins my first day here."

Hermione blinked before turning red with embarrassment, "Sorry,"

Ichigo scowled,

"But what about me?" Harry asked

Ulquiorra once more found it hard to believe that Ichigo and Harry were related, pointing to Harry he said two words, "You. Teach."

Harry looked to Ron, hoping for some backup but the Weasley was frowning slightly, "It's an idea."

"What's an idea?" Harry said apprehensively,

"You," Ron pointed to Harry, "Teaching us to do it."

Now Harry grinned, sure that the others were joking, "Oh come off it, me? Why not Hermione? She always gets better grades than me."

"Not in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione shook her head, "You're the best in the year at that."

"Me?" Harry's eyes shot almost into his hairline, "No way, you've beaten me in every test."

Hermione stared flatly at Harry, "Not in third year, the only year with an actual teacher who taught us." She shook her head, bushy hair swinging side to side, "But not just test results matter, Harry think about all that you've done!"

Harry still didn't get it, "What d'you mean?"

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe we are related," Ichigo sighed,

Ron and Hermione ignored Ulquiorra's quiet laugh, instead exchanging exasperated looks with one another. "Let's see," Ron pulled a face that Harry and Hermione seemed to recognize, "First year, you saved the Sorcerers' stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck!" Harry quickly defended,

"Second year," Ron continued, "You killed a bloody basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

At this point Ichigo grinned and patted Harry on the back, "Nice one."

Harry just glared at her "Yea, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I-"

"Third year," Ron seemed determined to drown out Harry's protests "You fought off about a hundred dementors at once!"

Now Ichigo whistled appreciatively while Harry's deflections started sounding a little irritated, "You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner-"

"And last year," Ron nearly shouted, "You went through the whole Triwizard Tournament and fought You-Know-Who again!"

"Listen to me!" Harry hissed out angrily as both Ron and Hermione smirked to one another, "It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was sheer luck. I didn't know half of what I was doing at the time, I didn't plan any of it, have a strategy, I just winged it and I nearly always had help…"

Both Ron and Hermione were still smirking, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra sat with grave faces.

"Don't sit there grinning like fools, you think you know better than I do? I was there, I didn't get through because I was a good boy in class, I got through it because luck came at the right time, or because I guessed right, I didn't have a clue what to do and…STOP LAUGHING!"

Harry stood up furiously, the bowl of murtlap essence falling to the floor and shattering.

"You don't know what it is like! None of you have had to face him, have you? It isn't memorizing spells to throw at him, like you're in class. The whole time the only solid thing you know is that there is nothing between you and dying but your, your own guts or brain or whatever. Like you have to think clear when you are only a second from being killed, or tortured, or watching friends die."

"You two are just sitting there acting like I'm clever to be standing here alive," Harry glared at his friends while both Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched silently from the shadows, "Like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up, I'm only alive because Voldemort needed my blood, if he hadn't-"

"We weren't saying anything like that mate," Ron put up his hands appealingly, "We weren't having a go at Diggory, you've got the wrong idea, we…"

Ron looked over to Hermione for help "Harry" She said quietly, "Don't you see? This is why we need you…you know what it is like and…we need you to teach us what it is like facing him, facing V-Voldemort."

Harry seemed to calm down, he sank back into his chair but he was still breathing heavily. He looked down to his hand, wishing that he hadn't smashed the bowl of murtlap essence as his hand had started throbbing again, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," Ichigo began, "Listen to me."

Harry looked up, and noticed that Ichigo seemed slightly troubled,

"I didn't want to tell you about this so soon, but…" she looked into Harry's eyes and in their amber depths he saw dark shadows,

"I don't want you to think you are alone. Harry…" She tightened her grip on his shoulder,

"If you ever need to talk, Ulquiorra and I understand. We— we can't tell you the full story yet."

She looked down, "But we both know what it is like to stare down death in the face and spit in its eye. We both know what it is like to lose people we know."

"And," Ichigo paused before she slightly raised her shirt; just enough to reveal the scar Aizen had given her on Rukia's execution day. "We didn't fight with magic,"

Ulquiorra stood next to Ichigo as the others gasped in horror. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the scar, it was a shiny white and obviously old but it stretched all the way across Ichigo's midriff and extended half-way through her.

Ron was a strange shade of white and green, "It, it looks like someone tried to cut you in half…"

Ichigo merely lowered her shirt back down over the scar before she replied, "That bastard Aizen himself did it, I've never seen such a large god-complex before I met him, and yes he did try to cut me in half but I backed away enough that I could survive."

Ichigo watched as the three stared at her in shock, each of them thinking hard. Behind her she felt Ulquiorra come closer and wrap an arm around her; he knew it was hard for her to tell Harry this, wanting to keep him ignorant of the trials she had been through. Despite having exceptional regenerative abilities, the wounds still left scars and the wounds prior to her merge with her hollow-self healed only slightly faster than normal.

"Remember Harry?" Ulquiorra began quietly, "When I told you of the Espada?"

Harry thought back to when he saw the tattoo of a giant, gothic four on Ulquiorra's chest. "Not really,"

"The Espada were Aizen's strongest fighters, each of us picked from the ground and given a second chance to live by Aizen himself." Ulquiorra was having a hard time describing the debt each arrancar felt towards Aizen when he put them through the shinigamification process, and they once more looked human, and no longer felt the hunger of a hollow.

"Long story short each of them were, extremely loyal to Aizen, and he always personified the kind leader who cared for those under him." Ulquiorra shook his head, "There were ten Espada, me being the fourth, but after victory was in sight for him he tried killing us off. He shattered his own illusions and betrayed us so that he would be the only one in power, now only Nel, Grimmjow and myself remain."

"Why," Hermione's curiosity seemed to override her horror, "Were you even fighting for him? And if you didn't fight with magic what did you fight with?"

Ulquiorra's eyes were dead as he looked to Hermione, "He gave us the one thing each of us thought we could never have, and promised us a better life, always saying that he only wanted to change things for the better, for us."

"I got drawn into the fight," Ichigo said slowly, "To save a friend from a certain death. Aizen wanted her dead because of something she had, I stood in his way."

The three pairs of eyes widened such brutality. Harry looked back to where he knew the scar was, and he was sure there were other scars all over his cousin. Flicking his eyes over to Ulquiorra and seeing his blank expression Harry assumed that Ulquiorra had just as many scars.

"And for your other question Hermione, we fight with swords."

Ichigo paused as Harry's and Ron's eyes widened while Hermione let out a gasp of shock, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"There are other people out there, some just as bad as Voldemort, others are worse…"

Ichigo trailed off, trying to think of ways to avoid revealing too much. However, Harry seemed to have interpreted the silence differently, "It includes minuses, doesn't it. You two are like Grimmjow and Nel." he whispered,

Ulquiorra and Ichigo smiled sadly, "Figured it out did'ya?"

There was a sharp intake of air from Hermione, and a soft "Bloody hell," from Ron.

"Yea," Ichigo leaned back into her seat, releasing Harry's shoulder, "We want you to find out about us, but slowly."

Ichigo shook her head and gave a humorless laugh, "I guess we dropped too many hints too fast."

The others fell silent, Harry, Ron and Hermione each trying to think of what to say while Ichigo and Ulquiorra waited for their reactions. While she waited Ichigo positioned herself on Ulquiorra's lap, leaning back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace. Sitting this close she could feel the warmth coming from him.

"What's it like?"

Ichigo opened her eyes, having closed them while waiting, "Eh?"

Ron seemed slightly sheepish, "Well, anything different? About being a, hybrid that is."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra smiled, they thought that the others might want to distance themselves from the two after hearing the cover story for hollows. But the three were taking the information in stride.

"Not that different, I mean magic works differently and our senses are slightly enhanced." Ichigo was going to keep the abilities to the stuck-in-gigai level.

"Magic?" Hermione was in full research mode, "How would that work differently?"

Ulquiorra took this question, "We call it something else…it is a type of energy all around us and we can sense it somewhat. We also use it in our own form of magic that needs to be much more precise, which we call kido."

"Really?" Hermione was getting excited, "Can we learn kido?"

"No," Ichigo said firmly, she didn't want the three getting any ideas or taking the route she did,

"Oh," Came Hermione's deflated response.

"Can we at least see an example?"

Ichigo looked over to Harry, "I don't know,"

"Oh, please!" Ron pleaded,

"You wouldn't be able to see the kido, only the effects." Ulquiorra explained, "Because we can sense the flow of the energy we can also see it. However this also works in reverse."

The others looked impressed, and slightly disappointed. "What do some of them look like?"

"It varies," Ichigo shrugged, "From nothing at all to flashes of golden light, to black. Then there are other abilities not listed as kido which kinda vary by person although there is a standard color."

"For example," Ulquiorra started, "Remember Hermione when I threatened Peeves with a cero?"

Hermione nodded, "You said it was equivalent to wanting to beat someone up."

Ichigo snickered, she hadn't heard about that and judging from the sideways glance Ulquiorra gave her he was embarrassed about the lame cover-up.

"A cero is I guess you could say one of my favorites to use, it takes little concentration. The release also varies between people but I can shoot one from my pointer and index finger. The cero is basically a beam of raw energy drawn from the person using it and the surrounding area."

Harry blinked, "That sounds destructive,"

Ichigo grinned, "Oh it is, hence why we love using it."

Ulquiorra groaned, "Sometimes I regret teaching you cero," he looked over to the others, "If she ever gets mad enough to threaten a cero at all, run."

Ichigo had a mock offended look on her face as she swatted Ulquiorra's shoulder, "I am not that bad!"

The arrancar merely raised an eyebrow, "Grimmjow runs as fast as he can when he calls you…"

Ichigo had a hand on his mouth, "No way in hell is that starting up here."

"Is what starting up?" Asked Harry both curious and eager to get some dirt on his cousin. "What does Grimmjow call her?"

Ulquiorra removed Ichigo's hand with a smile, but heeded her warning growl. "For the sake of my well-being I shall not tell you what Ichigo's nickname back home is. But know this, the only people who can call her that and not get beat up are Ichigo's sisters, myself and Yamamoto, him probably because he is so old." Actually, it was because he would never call her that and he is the sou-taichou.

Hermione seemed scandalized, "What kind of nickname warrants such a reaction?"

Ulquiorra began to laugh slightly, he was sure Hermione was thinking much worse terms than 'strawberry'.

"It isn't anything rude or vulgar, quite the opposite. Most people call her that just to see her reaction, although they only do that if they have a friend ready to cast the strongest binding kido they know and a quick getaway."

"Hmph," Ichigo huffed, "They're the fools, they still haven't worked out that I get out eventually, and when I do…"

She trailed off with a dark look and Harry, thinking about her pranks scooted back with a mental note to never call Ichigo by her nickname if he ever found out.

Ron however snickered, "How do you chase them? Mum always has a frying pan ready, she never uses it but Fred and George's eyes never leave the pan when she waves it around while lecturing them."

At this Ulquiorra really did laugh, even Ichigo let out a reluctant chuckle. "Frying pan? They should consider themselves lucky."

Both hybrids were thinking of all the times Ichigo chased Grimmjow around with Zangetsu, but they refused to tell the others about that preferred method. "All Ichigo needs is her fists to send most running."

The whole group shared a laugh, the mood of the room lightened considerably before Hermione thought of something, "Well, obviously we won't tell anyone else about this, but you two should probably tell Professor McGonagall. She is worried about why your spells backfire."

Ichigo considered what Hermione was saying, "It might work, we were going to tell the Order eventually. We were thinking the whole story to everyone at once over the summer before next year, that way you all get a chance to know us first and we don't have to repeat ourselves to different groups."

Ulquiorra nodded, "We should probably tell her tomorrow, hang around after class then tell her that two of her students are not fully human, have a set of abilities only they can see capable of causing widespread destruction."

Ichigo frowned, "Ulquiorra, you're dripping sarcasm all over me."

"But it might work if we leave out the fighting, and Aizen, just go need-to-know basis." She amended.

"So," Ichigo drew out, "You gonna teach Harry? If you teach Ulquiorra and I will teach martial fighting, Ulquiorra would probably be better teaching a select few how to fight with a sword, while I take karate lessons for those who don't pass the swordsmanship test."

Harry seemed apprehensive, "I don't know…"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Harry, just do it. Who knows, doing something drastic on impulse may be just the right thing for you."

Ulquiorra snickered quietly, catching Ichigo's reference to when she met Rukia.

"I'll think about it."

"Excellent," Ichigo said happily, "Now if you don't mind Ulquiorra and I are off to bed, it is currently two in the morning and we have class tomorrow."

That and she wanted to spend some time flying with Ulquiorra, having not done so the entire week she missed feeling the air under her wings.

The next morning both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were standing in the Common Room waiting for Harry and his friends to finish getting ready.

"How," Ron yawned expansively, "How the bloody hell are you two so awa— awaaaake." He finished with another yawn while talking.

Ron's yawns sent both Harry and Hermione yawning as well, the three of them all having dark circles beneath their eyes,

"Ron's right," Harry said, "You two look fine, not ti-ti-tiiired at all."

Ulquiorra shrugged, "Used to living on little sleep."

Hermione turned to look at him, "How little exactly? And why?"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra smiled enigmatically before turning to head off to the Great Hall for breakfast. The day went like normal, eat, learn, be bored, more to learn and more boredom. By the time Transfiguration had come around Ichigo had finished her drawing of Karakura and the letters she had yet to send off to her sisters. Upon entering the classroom however Ichigo immediately noticed Umbridge standing in a corner,

'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

The lesson started off as usual, the professor handing each student a mouse since they were starting on vanishing vertebrates.

"Hem-hem"

"Alright class, we shall continue with the vanishing spell. –No Lavender the mouse will not bite you, put the poor thing down." As she was talking she gave Sean a stack of papers to hand back out to the class, upon receiving theirs both Ichigo and Ulquiorra recognized their essay on the Vanishing spell and saw they both had an "O" for a grade.

"Hem-hem."

She looked over sharply when Dean's mouse gave a loud squeal, "Dean, if you do that to your mouse again I'll-"

"Hem-HEM!"

McGonagall's eyebrows met in a stern line, "Do you need a cough drop Dolores?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged grins at the gobsmacked expression on Umbridge's face. "Erm, no I'm good Minerva. I wanted to ask if you had received my note telling you the time and date of your inspection."

"Obviously," She replied coldly, "Or I would be asking you what you are doing in my room."

As McGonagall turned her back on Umbridge many students were exchanging grins.

"As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the more difficult vanishment of mice. Now the Vanishing Spell-"

"HEM-HEM!"

"I wonder," McGonagall said stiffly, cold fury etched into every word, "How do you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk while I am talking."

Ichigo had a full blown grin on her face, looking over to Ulquiorra she saw that even he had a slight upturn to the lips at how McGonagall handled Umbridge, who said nothing back. Instead she began scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

"As I was saying," McGonagall looked as though she had not a single care, "The Vanishing spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail as an invertebrate does not present much of a challenge; the mouse is a mammal thus offering a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on dinner. So, you know the incantation— your mouse should vanish like this…"

McGonagall had obviously added the demonstration last minute for Ichigo and Ulquiorra's sakes, they both paid close attention to the manipulation of the reiatsu as McGonagall channeled it through her wand. To their left and right Harry and his friends looked at the two hybrids in concern, now understanding why the occasional spell literally blew up in their face.

The concern was unnecessary however as Ichigo and Ulquiorra said the incantation while they raised and swished their wands in sync, their mice vanishing entirely at the same time.

"Well done you two, five points for Gryffindor each."

The five of them all looked up to see the professor looking at them, with relief in her eyes at Ichigo and Ulquiorra having not blown up her classroom. For the rest of the class the two shinigami were permitted to get a head start on their next essay, which they eagerly took advantage of while Umbridge stayed in her corner. When the class was told to pack everything away however the High Inquisitor rose from her seat with a grim expression, although with her bright green hair and clothes she looked more like a leprechaun close to tears.

"Well, it's a start," Ron said sullenly as he placed a wiggling mouse tail into the box being passed around.

Since Ichigo and Ulquiorra had agreed to tell McGonagall about the reason why their spells reacted differently the five students all hung back by the door, they weren't worried about being late as they had no more classes, only dinner.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Thirty-nine years this December," McGonagall replied briskly as she snapped her bag shut.

"Very well," Replied Umbridge, "You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," She said indifferently.

With that Umbridge marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hurry up you five," McGonagall said as she approached the door, trying to sweep them away and out.

"Professor," Began Ichigo "We need to talk."

McGonagall paused at the authoritative tone in Ichigo's voice, like she was used to being in command of a situation. Mentally adding it to the list of things she knew about the two exchange students she nodded before setting her bag down.

"Alright, but the other three can go."

Ulquiorra shrugged, "It matters not if they stay or go, they already know; figured it out last night."

Ichigo nodded, "They were the ones who convinced us to tell you."

Now feeling her curiosity rise McGonagall looked closely at the two, their eyes were dark with shadows no teenager should have, she idly thought, 'Curiosity killed the cat…'

"Well, the reason our magic works differently…" Ichigo began, "Is because we are not fully human."

McGonagall froze, not a fiber of her moving even an inch, her eyes wide in shock as her eyebrows shot up to the middle of her forehead.

"We can assure you that we are just as safe to be around as any other human." Ichigo assured her immediately, seeing the professor's shock.

"But we have different, abilities."

Finally recovering McGonagall looked sharply at the two, "Explain."

"We can sense the magical energy in the air and how it is molded, formed or condensed." Stated Ulquiorra flatly,

"That is how we do our kind's magic, which we call kido."

McGonagall frowned; she would have to look the obviously Japanese term later. "I guess that explains why you need a demonstration; you mimic how my magic flows as I cast the spell."

She received two nods,

"Can I have a demonstration of one of your abilities? I think it is only fair. And is it possible for us to learn them?"

"No," Ichigo replied while shaking her head, "It is impossible for anyone besides our kind to learn our abilities."

Their professor frowned, "Then," She began slowly, "How does one become what you are? Which you still haven't told me by the way."

"Our kind," Replied Ulquiorra, "Are completely unknown to the Wizarding world and that is the way we like it. We have enough hardship as it is and don't need the threat of attempted extinction or slavery added to it."

McGonagall flinched, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Harry spoke up, "They described them as minuses, right?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded,

"Minuses sound almost like dementors, minus the soul and happiness sucking."

Ulquiorra was thoughtful, "Actually dementors are quite close to minuses," He looked back to Harry, "Nice comparison."

Now McGonagall was a pale white,

"As for us, we are only half Minus. And that in itself is extremely rare, out of thousands of Minuses only about ten of them are half Minus."

"And," Began Ulquiorra, "When a human becomes a Minus then they lose all memories of when they were fully human, or if they keep them the memories become twisted and false."

He pointed at Ichigo, "She is the exception, don't really know how, lucky I guess."

"I however," Ulquiorra crossed his arms, "Lost all my memories."

McGonagall's hand went searching behind her for a seat, and finding a student's chair she immediately sat down. "I, I don't know what to say." She looked up at the two, "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

Ichigo shrugged, "Nah, you giving us the stink eye isn't nearly as bad as some other stuff we've been through."

Harry and his friends flinched slightly at the casual reference to Ichigo's scar.

"But still," McGonagall shook her head, "I shouldn't have pushed you for the information."

"You didn't know at the time,"

"Let bygones be bygones."

"Besides," Said Ichigo with a smile, "We were going to tell you during summer break anyway, we just wanted everyone to get to know us first."

McGonagall gave them a weak smile, "About that demonstration,"

"Yea!" Harry "You weaseled out of showing us last night."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged amused looks, "Alright, how about this simple one. All we do is solidify the re— energy in the air,"

Ichigo stepped onto thin air like it was a solid step, and to the other's surprise the air held firm, like she was standing on an invisible platform. "And stand on it."

Ron waved his hand all around and under Ichigo's feet, but felt nothing. "Bloody hell!"

McGonagall stared wide eyed at the display, "Amazing…"

"You don't want to know how many times I fell down while practicing," Ichigo laughed, "I thought I would never get it."

"Like how it takes you forever to learn kido?" Ulquiorra teased,

"Hey!" Ichigo replied in indignation, "At least I am better than Renji!"

"Everyone is better than Renji."

Ichigo's eye twitched while the others laughed at the lighthearted bickering, obviously Renji was another friend of their back home.

"Well off you go," Said McGonagall kindly, "I need to think, you two don't mind if I tell the other professors, do you?"

Ichigo stepped back onto the ground, "So long as you don't tell Dungbridge we're fine with it."

McGonagall nodded as the five students left her room, smiling at the insult. 'But satisfaction brought the cat back.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It wasn't long before Harry caved in to his friends and agreed to teach a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. After securing Harry's consent Hermione cornered Ichigo and Ulquiorra to ask them how they were going to teach the physical defense portion, all she received was an unholy grin promising a future of pain from Ichigo and a coldly calculative look from Ulquiorra. She had left wondering just what she had unleashed upon her fellow peers. When the day of meeting their prospective students finally arrived it was during a Hogsmeade weekend,

"Ron and I have been scouting out some prospective students, and a few seem interested so we're meeting them at the Hog's Head today at around noon."

Ichigo looked up from her breakfast of eggs and toast, "What about that Three Broomsticks or whatever that you guys told us about?"

"It's always too crowded," Said Hermione, "No real room for us not to be overheard."

"That is exactly why you should use it," Ulquiorra's voice floated out from behind Hermione's Daily Prophet,

"Huh?"

The scrunching of paper could be heard as Ulquiorra balled up the newspaper before pulling out his wand and vanishing it with a mutter of "trash"before he explained, "If the Three Broomsticks is always full of people then it is an establishment looked upon in a better light,"

"And thus you are less likely to be associated with shady dealings" Continued Ichigo,

"Not including the general noise will muffle your conversation,"Ulquiorra picked up when Ichigo left off.

Ron looked between the two as they both took another bite of their meal, "Not to change the subject or anything but can you two read each other's minds?"

Both hybrids made choking noises before coughing on the food chunks they had inhaled thanks to Ron's statement,

"No!" Ichigo managed, "We can't do that."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really? Cause I thought you could the way you two always pick up each other's sentences."

Ulquiorra shook his head, "We've just been around each other for a long time."

'Yea,' Ichigo thought wryly 'About fifty five years,'

"I've been with Ron and Hermione since we were eleven and I can't finish their sentences like you two do."

Ichigo scowled, "Like Ulquiorra said, a long time." And her expression showed that she refused to tell anymore.

"So, since breakfast is over we might as well start heading to the Hog's Head then." Hermione said, apparently ignoring Ulquiorra and Ichigo's advice.

The two hybrids just sighed before they got up to join the Golden Trio on the way to the nearby wizarding village. When the group passed the pillars atop which stood winged boars with their tusks bared both Ichigo and Ulquiorra froze mid-step and exchanged horrified glances,

"It can't be-"

"It is-"

"Kuso." They both said to Harry, Ron and Hermione's confusion,

"Wha?"

Harry's question was cut off as a green blur swept Ichigo away with a loud shout of "Itsygo!" filled with enthusiasm and joy.

Blinking in shock Harry saw his cousin, his 'nothing can hurt me',cousin being swung around like a ragdoll by a woman with sea-green hair. He just couldn't look away, this woman was constantly shouting Ichigo's name with a slightly childish lisp as she swung the orange and white haired younger girl around, she wore a simple turtleneck sweater in a slightly darker shade of green than her hair and faded blue-jeans. She had a strange red mark stretching across the bridge of her nose and across her face just below her eyes, she also had a faint scar coming from her hairline and ending near an eyebrow. Harry had a slight blush however when he noticed how developed she was in a certian area, but he was doing better than Ron who was openly staring.

"Nice— to see you too— *Gasp* Nel, but I *Wheeze* NEED AIR!"

The woman, Nel froze, her eyes opening in shock to reveal a greyish-green before she dropped Ichigo to the ground who began to quickly suck in air to appease her abused lungs.

As Ichigo finally recovered, and Ulquiorra maintained a safe distance to prevent any hugging while he said his hello to Nel another voice drifted over to the group,

"Oi! Emospada! What's the big idea not sending us any letters?"

Looking over Harry saw what was practically the color version of one of Ichigo's drawings. A man looking exactly like her drawing of her friend Grimmjow, only wearing different clothes, but again Harry noticed the odd hair color. The man's hair was a light blue, his eyes the same color and with tattoo like markings of the same color under his eyes. But the most shocking was his open vest like shirt, showing the large scar that had been present in Ichigo's drawing. Harry felt a cold pit forming in his gut as he stared at the scar, it was clearly painful but he couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a horrible scar.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra growled out,

Harry was midly intimidated by the glare his cousin's boyfriend sent towards Grimmjow, but the man just waved it off before walking up and slapping him on the back.

"So, you gonna explain why we have heard nothing from you yet?"

"Things have been busy" Ichigo sighed, "and it isn't like you two could do anything, besides mentally scar the populous."

Harry raised an eyebrow, that was interesting to hear. He was interrupted from his thoughts however when Nel suddenly popped up into his view he could have sworn she apperated,

"Wah!"

"Hmm'' Nel looked thoughtful as she stared at the flailing boy-who-lived, "Are you sure he's your cousin Itsygo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who were starting an argument that she had been trying to stop in Japanese.

"Well, when you told us you and Ulquiorra were going to Hogwarts to be with your cousin I thought he would be a bit less…wimpy."

Harry gaped openly, "I-" Then her last word registered in his brain, "I am not a wimp!"

Ichigo snickered, as Nel continued, "But how can you be related to Itsygo? Urahara's description of you matches perfectly but you are just so weak…"

As she said weak Nel had grabbed Harry's arm and was poking his biceps with a disappointed, deadpan look to it. Harry snatched his arm back with a scowl, "I am not weak! I've handled loads of stuff!"

One of Nel's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch, "Even your scowl isn't intimidating, Itsygo's is much better."

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch as Nel continued to point out various ways he was 'weak' while Ichigo was clutching her sides in silent laughter, even Ron was laughing while Hermione stared at the still arguing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. He was sure that if Nel had come face to face with a basilisklike he did she would probably run screaming.

"Oi! I am NOT WEAK!"

Nel stopped mid-way through saying that Harry probably couldn't even lift zangetsu— 'Whatever the hell that is' Thought Harry, he was about to open his mouth when Ron finally decided to support his friend,

"Yea, he did kill a bloody basilisk, -heehee— and get past a dragon, that is pretty scary stuff."

Nel blinked, "What's a basilisk?"

Ichigo finally recovered, "It's a giant snake Nel, like Bawabawa in size but with a gaze that kills if you look it in the eye and nasty venom."

Nel blinked before looking between Harry and Ichigo before saying "Just one? And just getting past a dragon? I was over estimating him."

Harry felt a vein pulse in his forehead, "What the hell? By what standards are you calling me weak?!"

Nel grinned, "I'm comparing you to Itsygo, duh! I remember when we met in Hueco Mundo when she was about to— Mfft?!"

Ichigo had her hand over Nel's mouth and an obviously fake smile on her face, "Now, now, no need to tell anybody about that hmm? They don't know about that yet." She said the last part with her usual scowl before removing her hand from Nel's mouth,

"They don't?! but, but,"

"They don't Nel, nothing."

Nel's eyes widened considerably, "You mean you haven't told them, anything?"

"That ain't like you." Grimmjow popped up behind Harry, making him jump slightly, "You wouldn't happen to be scared of a couple kids, would ya strawberry?"

It was silent but for Ulquiorra's muttered,"idiot"

Ichigo had stiffened upon hearing the insult, turning to face him she gave a smile so obviously fake and sweet it was slightly disturbing, "What did you say?"

Unheeding the dangerous territory Grimmjow cockily replied, "You heard me strawberrry, and this time you don't have reiatsu." He finished with a smug grin,

Despite Harry's believe otherwise, Ichigo's grin got wider as a dangerous gleam sparked in her eyes,

"Ah, but your forgetting something."

Grimmjow tilted his head curiously, "Oh? I don't think so."

Nel was muttering about Grimmjow biting of more than he could chew as Ichigo's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"No hierro."

As the two words left her mouth Grimmjow's smug grin was wiped from his face before he turned pale. Saying nothing he immediately turned around and began running as though a dragon were chasing him. Looking back to Ichigo however Harry thought that was a good comparison as Ichigo began chasing him with fists raised menacingly, he could hear her shouting "MY NAME IS NOT STRAWBERRY DAMNIT! AND YOU KNOW IT! NOW STAY PUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

Nobody said anything for a while, none of the Golden Trio understanding what they just saw. But as usual Hermione's brain processed the information fastest. "Strawberry?That's the insult?!"

Both Nel and Ulquiorra grinned slightly, still hearing Ichigo's furious shouts now accompanied by Grimmjow's pleads for her to spare him the pain. "Grimmjow never learns."

The group lapsed into silence, if Grimmjow's frightened screams were ignored, but it wasn't long before Ulquiorra gave Nel a sidelong glance, "Want to watch?"

Nel simply gave a big smile before bouncing on her heels, "Yup!" She popped the 'p' and quickly grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, causing his hand to be ripped out of its pocket as she enthusiastically dragged him off to where the screaming was coming from.

Once the two were out of sight Harry just looked to Hermione and Ron, "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Upon receiving two negative responses he sighed, "Me neither."

"But strawberry?"Asked Hermione incredulously,

Ron just snickered, "I've so got to remember that, it'll be fun calling her that."

Harry gave his friend a flat glare, "You did just see a grown man run away screaming from my cousin after he called her that, right?"

"So?" Ron asked airily, at that point there was a particularly shrill scream from the direction Nel had dragged Ulquiorra to, causing Ron's face to pale. "Err— on second thought maybe I won't call her that."

Harry gave a light chuckle while Hermione frowned,"It isn't good that she is that violent though, do you think it has something to do with their hybrid status? And Ichigo clearly cut off Nel from saying something about a…Hueco Mundo."

"Guzzuntite," Said Ron,

"I didn't sneeze Ronald, Nel mentioned Ichigo doing something in a place called Hueco Mundo but." She chewed her lip in indecision, "I've never heard of the place."

Harry tried to think of any time when Ichigo mentioned a place like that before but came up blank, "Ichigo's never mentioned it before. Maybe it's in a different language?"

"Of course!" Hermione's eyes blazed with curiosity,"She and her friends are Japanese so obviouslyit would be a different language! Thanks Harry!"

Harry couldn't do much more than blink before Ron reminded them of the meeting in the Hog's Head causing Hermione to manhandle both boys as she dragged them off while doing a very good impression of the rabbit of Alice and Wonderland.

((Pagebreak))

Ichigo sighed a contented sigh as she exerted a little more pressure with her left foot, which was currently forcing a blue-haired head into the ground. A wicked grin spread across her face when a muffled groan of pain came from below her foot, it was good to have some sense of her definition of normal back in her life. Looking up at the sky Ichigo couldn't help but feel out of place as she looked around at the living world, everything just seemed heavy. Even though it was only a few months she already missed the atmosphere of Soul Society, she missed the lightness of the air, the feeling of peace when she went for walks in the rare moments of quiet. She even missed the haunting beauty of Hueco Mundo, but most of all she simply felt like she belonged when she was in either place, she was herself when she worked with her division and when she helped with the reorganizing and improving of the Rukonagai districts, a project she had personally petitioned for.

Ichigo snorted, 'I can't belive I'm actually missing doing work.'

"I think it is more the company than the work Ichigo." Came Zangetsu's voice,

'Yea, I suppose you're right. Don't get me wrong I like spending time with Harry and his friends but I just don't feel like myself anymore, probably sounds pretty stupid.'

She could feel her Zanpakuto sending her feelings of understanding and comfort, "No it doesn't, when you are with them you are cutting yourself off from an integral part of what makes you, you."

Zangetsu didn't need to explain any more, Ichigo understood what he was saying. Being a shinigami wasn't just a description of Ichigo, but a fundamental part of herself. When she was with her cousin she had to keep so much of her true self hidden, she couldn't crack jokes that her friends would get because they had lived through the situations the jokes often referenced too. She couldn't even show them how she truly appeared because they wouldn't understand.

Looking up at the snapping of a twig Ichigo saw Nel and Ulquiorra emerging from the trail that went near the Shrieking Shack, Ichigo and Grimmjow were currently standing not even five feet from the dilapidated building.

"I see you caught him."

Ichigo's smirk returned, and she replied by simply stomping her antagonist's head deeper into the dirt.

Nel giggled as her boyfriend gave another groan of pain, Grimmjow was covered in bruises from Ichigo's punishment but he would probably be back to his normal annoying self in no time.

"So, we're probably late to Harry's little Defense club meeting. Oh well, let's see how many of the wussys we can scare shitless."

As she started speaking Ichigo removed her foot from Grimmjow's head, and as she predicted it didn't take long before he had his usual smirk back in place.

"So, how are we gonna scare those kids?" Grimmjow rubbed his hands together as he looked at Ichigo, but it was Ulquiorra who spoke up.

"I have an idea."

Grimmjow decided that the former quatra espada was spending too much time with Ichigo; his grin did not bode well.

((Pagebreak))

Harry stared at the large group of students; the meeting had gone smoothly for the most part much to his relief. But now there was one last question from Neville,

"You said we could learn how to fight with martial arts, I didn't know that you knew how to do that too Harry. But won't it be hard teaching two different classes at the same time?"

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously, "Err-about that Neville, I won't be teaching you how to fight with martial arts."

The gathered students looked to each other in confusion, while both Fred and George paled as they realized who Harry was talking about.

"Then who-"

Neville was interrupted as one of the windows shattered as a man with blue hair was thrown roughly into the building. Many of the students gave yells of shock as the man rolled to a stop before getting up and holding his head,

"OI! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR? DAMNIT!"

Many students either had their jaws hanging or where blushing in embarrassment at the man's vulgar language, but they were even more shocked when they saw their classmates Ichigo and Ulquiorra calmly stepped through the window.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath; his cousin's eyes were cold and distant, the amber holding no warmth. He felt a slight shiver of fear crawl up his spine as he saw a predatory glint in her eyes, looking closely he saw that it wasn't just her eyes but her whole body language had changed drastically, she looked ready to pounce and attack at a moment's notice, and Ulquiorra was the same.

The whole group was so focused on their two classmates that they didn't even notice when a green haired woman came in and nudged the blue haired man to join her in a dark corner. Ichigo never let her gaze drop from the students, she kept staring at each of them in the eyes a sinister grin spread across her face and grew larger with each averted pair of eyes. Pulling out her wand Ichigo softly muttered the incantation to the repairing spell causing the shards of the broken window to fly back into place.

"For those who do not know me, I am Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo strode towards the table Harry was standing on, her words as even as her silent footsteps. None of the students said a word, each of them sensing the authority the orange and white haired girl before them possessed.

"I will be the one instructing you in the martial arts, and I shall instruct you my way. If you find you unsatisfactory then I shall drop you from my teaching."

She was met with stunned silence, taking it as an invitation to continue she spoke up again, her voice containing all the authority and weight of her position as a captain of the Goeti 14.

"While I shall be teaching hand-to-hand combat to those willing, and those whom I approve of. Ulquiorra shall teach swordsmanship to those who fulfill the same criteria."

It was at this point that a Ravenclaw spoke up, "Swordsmanship? Harry said that we could learn hand-to-hand so we would have something to defend ourselves with if we lost our wands. We aren't going to be carrying around swords, and besides, it would be dangerous!"

Ulquiorra then spoke up from his position just behind Ichigo, his voice flat and emotionless causing several students to shiver in fear much to Ichigo's slightly demented amusement. "Then if no one wants to learn how to use a sword I shall assist Ichigo in teaching you how to fight without any weapons."

He paused, keeping his hands in his pockets he displayed nothing but an emotionless mask seemingly devoid of any flicker of life, "Does anyone here wish to learn how to fight with a sword?"

The silence lasted long enough for the students' opinion to be understood. However it was only a second after Ulquiorra nodded in understanding that a boy spoke up, his voice scathing with disgust, "Personally I don't see why we have to learn such barbaric skills. Fighting with our fists? We are not muggle, we have magic."

Harry opened his mouth to reprimand the boy but Ichigo shook her head, if she let her cousin handle the discipline then she would lose any respect from her future students. Instead Ichigo whirled onto the boy, blond haired and an arrogant expression on his face. She was entirely silent as she let the silence drag on, putting him on edge as he stared at her grin which had become even more twisted, and even containing a hint of bloodlust as she thought about beating him up to prove her point.

"We are not forcing you to learn from us, but if you are so confident about your magical prowess and its superiority over the martial arts then feel free to challenge me during the first lesson." Her eyes flashed dangerously, "It will be an, excellent demonstration...what is your name?"

The boy shifted his weight, signifying his unease as Ichigo waited patiently for his name which he gave in a voice that sounded brave, "Zacharias Smith,"

But she could hear the tremble.

"Good, then consider yourself volunteered for a demonstration Smith."

Looking away and gleefully hearing a slight whimper Ichigo addressed the entire group, "Whether or not you decide to learn from us remember, we can drop you at any time, and we will be harsh, you may very well hate us by the end of the first day."

Ichigo paused to let her words sink in, before she let her intimidating grin fade and be replaced by a blank mask, "But do not think that we will care, we will be there to teach you how to stay alive in the case that you lose your wand, not make friends. We will teach you the skills needed to survive should you lose your wands because rest assured."

Ichigo focused on each of them with a hard stare that was heavy with experience, Harry could have sworn that her eyes almost began to glow in the gloom.

"Voldemort, rouge deatheaters, even thugs and rapists will show you no mercy, they shall not care if you lose your wand, they will exploit any opening you give them. We will teach you the same, to fight any enemy, knowing is half the battle, you must know what you are going to do and what your opponent may do. Take it, or leave it."

With that the two shinigami turned with a swirl of their cloaks and began walking to the door, the students parting before them as the two exuded a somewhat dark aura of presence. Once they left the blue main stood up,

"You lucky little fuckers have no idea just how lucky you all are to be taught by Ichigo and Ulquiorra."

The students all looked over to the two previously ignored guests, Smith speaking up, "Oh yea? What's the big deal about that orange haired wierdo?"

He couldn't say any more as he was hoisted up into the air by Grimmjow, who was holding the collar of his robes in a tight fist. As he stepped from the shadows and into the relative light of the main room where Smith stood there were several gasps of shock as students caught sight of his scar.

"The big deal bastard is that both Nel and I owe Ichigo our lives."

There was silence as everyone's eyes widened once they heard Grimmjow's growl.

"I won't go into details, don't want accidentally scar you." Grimmjow's tone left some doubt about that statement, "But you will never find anyone better to teach you than those two, however know this."

He lowered Smith till they were eyes to eye, "Even if you knew as many spells as that Dumble-dork and they had no wands they would still beat your ass so bad not even your mother would be able to recognize you, while holding back."

By this point Smith had gone pale from the combination of still being unable to feel the floor beneath his feet, the threatening tone in Grimmjow's voice and the dangerous gleam within the teal eyes that stared directly into his own with contempt. The blond gave a yelp of pain as he crumpled to the ground when Grimmjow released him.

"Che,"

Grimmjow walked up to where Ichigo's cousin stood still staring at him dumbly, when he was just past the raven haired teen he grabbed his shoulder in an iron grip and spoke in a low voice only Harry could hear,

"Oh, and Potter? You betray Ichigo's trust and I will find you even if you are dead, and I will tear you apart with my bare hands."

With that both Grimmjow and Nel left, leaving the Hogwarts students in the pub before heading off to Honeydukes where Ichigo and Ulquiorra had agreed to meet up with them after they scared the little kids. But with Harry however he just stared at the door, unable to shake himself of the sheer dread when he heard Grimmjow's threat, he had a feeling that it could, and would be followed through.

Even after the four had left everyone was still silent, till the barman gave an appreciative whistle.

"You brats are lucky; those four know how to fight."

(PageBreak)

Ichigo smiled as she watched Nel darting from sweet to sweet inside Honeydukes, she had enjoyed scaring the kids but she wasn't kidding about running them into the ground. She let out a slight gasp of surprise however when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and warm breath on her ear.

"So how many do you think will join?"

Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra's question, leaning into him and almost melting at the warm sensations that spread throughout her body just being close to him she thought back to the group of kids Ron and Hermione had managed to wrangle up. "Hmm, I'm gonna bet on Harry, Ron and Hermione, though Ron might drop so I'll have to remind him he can better fight Malfoy to keep him learning."

Ichigo paused feeling Ulquiorra shake slightly with silent laughter, "True, although I did see that Neville boy seem slightly determined."

Ichigo nodded "I saw it too, although the twins will probably be too scared to join, and Ginny seems more magic focused to me."

"I agree, nobody else seemed all that interested unfortunately"

Ichigo turned around in Ulquiorra's loose hold and rested her wrists on his shoulders, a slight smirk on her face, "Well, that just means more time for us then."

She leaned forward to give him a kiss, closing her eyes she felt his soft lips pressing against hers, eagerly returning the affection. It wasn't long before she felt something warm pressing against her own lips causing her to gasp in slight surprise, Ulquiorra quickly took advantage of the opening and deepened the kiss, causing Ichigo to bend her back slightly. Ichigo shivered as she felt one of Ulquiorra's hands trail up and down her back with deliberate slowness, determined not to be outdone she pressed herself closer to him, fitting him perfectly.

"Hey, you guys realize there might be kids in here?!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra broke off their kiss, causing her to give him a slight pout to which he gave her a genuine smile. Looking over to Grimmjow who had interrupted them Ichigo crossed her arms and gave him a death glare, but his face never changed from the shocked one he wore since she had turned to him.

"What?"

"You just-" Grimmjow pointed at Ichigo "You just pouted." He said in shock as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "And?" she drew the word out, making it a threat.

Grimmjow picked his jaw up from the ground, "I didn't see anything."

Nel chose that moment to then show up with a bag bursting with various candies that she had picked up throughout the store. "Itsygo, can you help me with the money? I don't know which is which."

Ichigo smiled, "Sure, just make sure you share with Yachiru when you two get back."

When both of the girls left to pay for the candy, much to the shop owner's delight at making such a big sale Ulquiorra looked over to Grimmjow. "One word and I'm throwing you in a Gargantura."

Grimmjow put up his hands, "Alright, alright! Geez no teasing, sheesh."

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes before he placed his hands back into his pockets, "So, what's going on back home?"

The former sexta seemed glad the topic had changed, "Well, nothing much besides the usual."

Ulquiorra nodded and his companion went on, "But there have been rumors of a shady organization getting involved in hollow stuff. We don't know much now but if they are a threat you and Ichigo will most likely be recalled over the summer."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, "What about you and Nel? If anything hollow related is involved you two would be able to handle it."

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, we don't exactly do subtle. I prefer to go in a just beat shit up and Nel not best for covert operations."

Ulquiorra sighed, it was true that he and Ichigo were the best at investigating living world issues when blending into the living was required.

"I don't know how we are going to explain leaving to the others."

Grimmjow snorted, "Then don't tell the whining bitches."

Ulquiorra decided not to comment; arguing with an idiot only resulted in them dragging you to their level then beating you with experience.

The doorbell rang as Nel, Ichigo and Ulquiorra left Grimmjow behind, "HEY! Damn you emospada! Get back here!"

(Pagebreak)

The following day was mostly uneventful, except for Umbridge somehow finding out about the meeting and thus passing another educational decree. Ichigo and Ulquiorra were both in high spirits however, they had enjoyed spending the afternoon being with their friends, it was good to just be themselves. Ichigo looked up from her toast as Hermione frantically shooed the other students from yesterday away before they could make a scene, but she just shook her head. For all the smarts the bookworm claimed to have she was causing a slight scene for those who knew where to look, her actions only proving any of the Ministry Plant's suspicions. Both shinigami just ignored the educational decree and continued on as usual, the club was the Golden Trio's plan and they would have to deal with how they wanted to set it up.

As Harry thought about where they would hold the club, Hermione had taken to lurking in the library. She was checking all the language books she could find for a possible translation of 'Hueco Mundo' she had of course checked the Japanese translations first but had come up with nothing. It wasn't till she checked Spanish translations that she found a match.

It was late one night in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione finally found Harry and Ron sitting alone without Ichigo and Ulquiorra, the two of them having claimed to gone to bed. Walking up behind her friends Hermione quickly slammed the large Spanish to English dictionary onto the table between the chairs in which the two boys sat. The loud noise easily sending both jumping into the air and causing Ron to let out a shocked shriek that made both Hermione and Harry stare at him oddly.

"Err, anyway…" Hermione tore her eyes off of an embarrassed Ron to bring her full focus onto Harry "Remember when Nel let a piece of info about something called Hueco Mundo slip out? And how Ichigo silenced her immediately after?"

Harry blinked before he gave her a dry retort, "I can hardly forget when you keep reminding me Hermione."

The bookworm had the decency to at least blush in slight embarrassment. "Right, sorry. Anyway I searched through all possible translations and this was the only one that fit."

She opened the book to the page with a sheet of parchment in it, upon which was written the words Hueco Mundo, and Hollow World.

"Hollow World?" Ron asked incredulously, "That doesn't ring any bells."

Hermione shook her head, "No it doesn't, and I've looked everywhere! There isn't a single mention of such a place or any of its possible translations anywhere!"

She sat down with a frustrated "Huff" before frowning, "It doesn't make any sense and when I asked professor Binns after class one day he got really odd…"

"Erm," Began Harry, "Odd how?"

"As in he got pale even for a ghost and started stuttering worse than Quirrel did." Hermione mused,

"Did he say anything?"

Harry got a negative head shake, "No, he had no clue and said such a place have never been documented to exist."

Ron and Harry exchanged frightened looks, "Did you ask anyone else?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and told them what Binns said. I asked McGonagall and she was just as confused as I was, although she did say she would ask around for any information."

Harry thought about what Hermione told him, if Binns in all his knowledge of locations and events through history hadn't a clue of what or where Hueco Mundo was then their chances weren't looking very good.

"Maybe we can ask Ichigo, or Ulquiorra?" Harry proposed

After getting two incredulous looks he elaborated, "Well, obviously they know and maybe they'll tell us."

Ron snorted, "Yeah, like they tell us so much about other stuff."

"Ron's right," Hermione bit her lip, "They have been rather secretive about their pasts. Not that we don't trust them." She quickly amended herself seeing Harry's glare, "But all the same they keep telling us that they can't tell us yet."

"Precisely," Said Harry, "They can't tell us yet, but at least they tell us that they are hiding something rather than lying. And it can't hurt to ask."

Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes, "Fine, just don't come complaining if you don't find anything out."

Harry just sent his friends a light glare before deciding to change the subject, eagerly telling them about Dobby's 'Come and Go' room. It wasn't long before the trio decided to go to bed, promising to investigate the room the next day.

The next day was an early Saturday morning for Ichigo as Hermione shook her awake at eight in the morning. Normally Ichigo would have no issue waking up so early, but she and Ulquiorra had stayed up till four in the morning flying around since it was a week since they last did it.

"Hermione, why are we waking up? And so early?!" Ichigo asked in a sleepy monotone

Said early-bird turned around to stare at Ichigo, who was still sitting in her bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You okay?"

Ichigo eyed her oddly, "Yeeeaaaa? Why do you ask?"

Hermione shrugged, "Normally you are never tired, and you went to bed earlier than us."

The shinigami yawned, "Had a rough night."

"Minus thing?"

Ichigo stiffened slightly; Hermione was staring at her with a suspicious glint to her eyes. Sighing, Ichigo decided to just agree,

"Yea, just having fun though."

Hermione tilted her head to one side, "What were you doing?"

"Remember that stepping onto solid air thing?"

Ichigo continued when she saw Hermione nod after a slight hesitation, "Stuff like that."

"Oh."

Ichigo was relieved that she seemingly let the subject drop, "Okay, let's go see what has you Ron and Harry so excited."

Hermione just grinned before rushing the sleepy hybrid through her morning routine.

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra met up with the Golden Trio in the Common Room before they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast; Ichigo tried asking Harry about the prospective meeting room but he just told her to wait till they all saw it, that and he didn't know anything yet himself. As they sat down to eat in the nearly empty Great Hall— apparently everyone else believed that one shouldn't wake up early on a Saturday— Harry had a question of his own though.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo didn't reply due to a mouth full of eggs that she didn't want to spew over everyone, unlike Ron.

Harry seemed slightly nervous, his eyes focused on his own eggs, "Could you tell us about that Hueco Mundo place Nel mentioned?"

Ichigo felt like planting her forehead onto the table, and bang it repeatedly. She quickly swallowed before answering, "I'm sure you've already looked up the meaning of the name."

Hermione nodded, "Hollow World,"

Ulquiorra put down his fork with deliberate slowness, "I hope you never go there."

Each of the Golden Trio looked at him curiously, "Why?"

"It is the home of the … minuses,"

The three blinked at the response, Ulquiorra's head was lowered, his hair overshadowing his eyes as he was inwardly cursing the three's curiosity.

Ichigo had a grim scowl on her face, her eyes having darkened in memories causing them to appear as dark pools of amber rather than their usual warm gold. "When a minus is formed, a full minus they go to Hueco Mundo. It is a barren place."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Where is it?"

Ichigo closed her eyes, she didn't want them seeking that place out, they wouldn't last an hour. "Only a minus can find it, and don't even think about finding such a place. You three wouldn't last an hour there."

Ron paled, "Is it like the Forbidden Forest?"

Ichigo couldn't hold back the cynical laughter that came out, "No, not at all."

The redhead seemed to look relived, till Ichigo continued, "It is far worse."

Ron, and Harry both paled considerably, "What could be worse than spiders the size of a house?!"

Now Ichigo smirked, "A minus the size of three houses that is trying to eat you alive while blasting you with ceros repeatedly."

Both boys' eyes widened to point where Ichigo thought they would pop out of their heads, it was only worse when Ulquiorra joined in,

"Those? They aren't that bad, it's the smaller ones you have to watch out for."

Ichigo just nodded wisely, both her and Ulquiorra inwardly laughing at how close both boys seemed to fainting. "Very true."

Hermione on the other hand was just as scared looking, but for a different reason, "Minuses are…cannibals?!"

Her shocked whisper was just barely heard by Ron and Harry, who both turned slightly green when they realized how Hermione came to that conclusion.

"Eh?" Ichigo stopped grinning, placing a hand on her chin as she thought about it. "I guess they could, after all other minuses are the only thing there is to eat in Hueco Mundo. That's kinda why I don't like it there."

Ron actually threw up a little in his mouth, whereas Harry's mouth ran dry, "But weren't minuses once…human?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Yea, with 'were' being the key word. Once you become a minus, you aren't human, you know the whole thing about instincts."

"But to eat…" Hermione trailed off, seemingly disgusted with the way the sentence ended.

Ron had other concerns however, "Do you two, well, you know…"

Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra, silently asking him how she should respond only for him to shrug slightly. "Only with no other choice, we once got stranded in Hueco Mundo for…a couple of months and it was eat or die."

Now Ron quickly got up and ran out the Hall to the bathrooms across the hall, holding his mouth as a green tint spread all over his face. Harry ignored his friend though for one last question, "What were you doing there in the first place?"

Ichigo gave Harry a sad smile, "That is for a later date, now about that new club location?"

Harry grudgingly let the subject drop, but he did get answers on Hueco Mundo, even if they were answers he wished he had never heard. It didn't take long for all of them to arrive at the tapestry of the wizard trying to teach trolls to dance; they had meet back up with a still queasy Ron in the hallway before arriving at the Room of Requirement. When they arrived though both hybrids could feel a shift in the flow of the magic throughout the castle, it was as it there were just a slight change in the current in the location where the door appeared after Harry tested out Dobby's instructions. When the door appeared out of thin air both Harry and Ron exchanged shit-eating grins before eagerly walking inside.

The inside was relatively plain, with walls the same as the rest of the castle but with dark detectors on a table set up against one wall, and a wall of books and a nearby reading corner on another. There was a slightly raised platform for Harry to get up on top of and speak to the whole class and banners depicting the colors and mascot of all the Houses except Slytherin. Hermione went straight to the books and Ron the dark detectors, but Harry's attention was drawn to the door that looked like a traditional Japanese paper panel door. As he went over to open it both his cousin and Ulquiorra followed, the latter two thinking it was the room for them to teach the willing students how to fight. The door opened like any other door but once inside Harry gave a soft "Whoa,"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the other hand were impressed. The room appeared like a copy of one of Seireitei's zanjutsu training dojos, except for the fact that it lacked any training equipment which was good for what the two hybrids had in mind. The only decoration being a simple black cloth with a white symbol for the Gotei 14 framing the crescent mooned desert that was the crest of the 14th squad.

While both Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked at each other, already planning to test the room Harry pointed to the banner, "What does that symbol mean?"

Ichigo hesitated, "Long story,"

Harry frowned, "It's also on your trunks."

Ichigo scowled, "Later, It has to do with why we were stuck in Hueco Mundo, and a lot more."

Harry pouted slightly at being denied information but asked if the two were done with the room.

"Hell no! Ulquiorra, what do you say to a spar?"

The arrancar looked over to Ichigo, his face blank as he took his hands out of his pockets. "Do you have to ask?"

Harry grinned slightly, it would be interesting to see the two fight, "Hang on, I'm going to get Ron and Hermione."

The two nodded as they took off their robes, leaving their usual 'muggle' wear they had chosen to wear underneath. Both of their wands were held at their hips, strapped to their belts like their zanpakutos would have been.

"Let them see Sonido?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly, "You okay with them knowing?"

Ichigo shook her head, "Nah, I'm just tired of holding back."

His lips twitched up into a smile, "You're on then."

The other three quickly filed into the room, and three chairs materialized in an out of the way corner for them to watch from. As soon as the three got settled Ichigo spoke up, but her eyes never left Ulquiorra's form, "We're going to add some of our Minus abilities, don't worry and don't interrupt."

With that the fight began, although nothing much happened as both Ichigo and Ulquiorra continued to stand, watching the other for the slightest hint of movement. Ichigo's eyes scanned her opponent, 'He's tensing slightly, but not enough for him to start any movement. But only one hand is out of his pockets, hmm…showoff.'

Both opponents stood still, and the silence was only broken by Ron shifting in his chair causing it to let out a slight creak of moving wood. That was all that was needed.

To the three watching it simply appeared as if Ichigo raised her foot before her form blurred towards Ulquiorra. All three felt their jaws drop to the ground as Ulquiorra raised his arm to block Ichigo's kick, the force pushing him backwards slightly. Not stopping for a moment Ichigo quickly recovered by sending a barrage of punches, each of them dodged or blocked but she did accomplish what she wanted to, Ulquiorra had both hands out and ready. Seeing an opening Ulquiorra quickly retaliated, aiming towards Ichigo's ribs only to meet her arm as she managed to redirect the blow, but it was enough to set her on defense. The two continued their exchange of blows, their speed augmented by their sonidos as they sought to get around the defense of each other to no avail.

Ron, Harry and Hermione all continued to stare in shock; they could barely see the movements of the hybrids as a low buzzing sound filled the room as the two fought fiercely and yet with a grace glaringly absent in any of the brawls Ron had gotten into with Crabe or Goyle. Each strike precise and quick, each kick a calculated risk. The two had gone at it for over twenty minutes before they broke apart once Ichigo took a kick to the ribs, knocking her back and winding her slightly. When she finally stopped skidding both Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked to each other, their obvious thrill at being able to fight easily seen in their eyes despite the blank expressions they both wore.

It was Ulquiorra who decided to step it up first; he slowly, deliberately drew his wand, holding it out to his side rather than point it at Ichigo much to the Golden Trio's confusion. Ichigo's face broke out into a maniacal grin when she saw this, quickly drawing her own wand and holding it in the same position. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"Cleave the heavens, Zangetsu."

"Descend to the void, Murciélago"

Both wands began to shift in shape, twisting and lengthening into standard sized katanas of opposite appearances. Ichigo's wand had transformed into a slightly curved blade that was entirely black but for the reflected light, which even though the room was lit with a white light the sword reflected it as a deep crimson. The guard was similarly black and the handle wrapped in red cloth. Ulquiorra's sword was of similar shape and size but it was white, the reflected light showing up as a light green. The guard was a silvery white in a shape reminiscent of an eye with a handle wrapped in green cloth.

Hermione paled, "They can't— but that's-"

It didn't matter if what they did was impossible because both hybrids were lost to the fight. The buzzing returned to the room as both blurred out of sight, their forms only visible clearly between each strike as one parried the other. Soon the room was filled with cacophonous clangs and the steely rasp of sword sliding against sword as Ichigo and Ulquiorra crossed blades. The three students were horrified as they watched Ichigo rain a relentless assault against Ulquiorra, the blows coming from any direction that might be open; any falter in his guard would be exploited as he held his ground. Ulquiorra's patience paid off however as he saw a slight slack in Ichigo's attack and quickly tried to turn the tables, he slashed at Ichigo's ribs only for her to twist just out of the way. He might have missed but it was enough, now both were on equal grounds, both exchanging an equal amount of offence and defense trying to find come out better than the other. The fight went on for almost thirty minutes before Ichigo snuck past Ulquorra's guard and nicked him on his right arm; just enough to draw blood but not enough to injure him.

Hermione gasped in shock as the buzzing finally died down, revealing both hybrids who had wide grins as they looked into the other's eyes and both seeing the excitement they felt. The bookworm quickly jumped up and started to fuss over Ulquiorra's cut, which he felt was wholly unnecessary, it was only an inch long and just deep enough to draw blood, facts which he promptly started telling the frantic girl. Ichigo just grinned as Ulquiorrra silently sent her a plea for help once Hermione mentioned Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione, he's fine. We've done this before."

Said girl stopped fussing over the 'injured' and whirled upon Ichigo, "Oh?!" she began in a high pitched voice, "So you normally cut up your boyfriend?!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Hermione, this is normal for us. And that cut isn't-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Hermione spat, "You think that was just a game?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, she opened her mouth but was cut off by a furious Hermione,

"That was taking things entirely too far! You could have seriously injured him and then what? You don't play with weapons; there was no reason to start fighting with real swords! What would have happened if you tripped or something? If you didn't dodge? I saw how some of those strikes were aimed; you could have taken off an arm! Or even cut him in half!" She whirled onto Ulquiorra, "And you were just as bad! Were you two trying to kill each other?! It was completely id-"

"Enough," Ichigo snarled,

Hermione opened her mouth to continue her rant but this time Ichigo cut her off.

"You think we don't know how to use our own swords? You forget that we have been doing this for years; we were entirely in control the whole match. Had Ulquiorra not blocked my blade before a crippling blow I would have stopped just before striking him." Ichigo's eyes burned molten gold with rage, they seemed to gain a slight glow that rooted Hermione to her spot as Ichigo continued on in a voice that left no room for doubt, "To imply that we would seriously injure one another in a spar is an insult to our skills."

"And how are we supposed to know?" Hermione nearly screamed, "You two are too secretive, you are dangerous and I know it. You never explain things, I have tried being patient but I have had enough."

Harry tried to get her to stop, "Hermione, wait!" but to no avail as she ignored him,

Ichigo didn't budge, her eyes holding flickering shadows of past pains, "Some things you aren't yet ready to know."

"That is what I am talking about! You tell us that you fought in gang wars, but I don't believe it. You tell us that you were stuck in a place that doesn't exist; you disregard all decency of safety for a 'friendly spar'." You could hear the sarcasm dripping off the words, "And you tell us that you and Ulquiorra are part cannibalistic monsters!"

Ichigo recoiled as if slapped when Hermione screamed the last part at her, Ulquiorra's eyes widened fully as his mouth parted open.

"Hermione!" Harry couldn't believe that his friend had called them monsters; he knew she was frustrated by the secrets but to take it that far…

"Monsters, huh?" Ichigo said softly, her eyes downcast.

Harry was quick to join his cousin's side, "Ichigo, I don't think-"

She just waved her hand, "No Harry, I can see it in your eyes that you don't agree." She gave him a slight smile, "And thank you," she turned back to Hermione, "But if that is how you see us then I guess this is how we get repaid, for everything…"

Ulquiorra noticed how Ichigo's voice grew fainter at the end, and he was worried for her. Quickly giving her a tight hug he turned to Hermione,

"We became what we are through circumstance and necessity, not choice. As Ichigo said some things you are not yet ready to learn, some things are safer left unknown."

Hermione remained defiant, "Then wouldn't it be better to know what we are up against?"

Both hybrid's eyes narrowed, "That is exactly why we won't tell you, we don't want you getting involved." Ichigo paused before continuing in a quieter voice, "I don't want you to end up like me."

Harry's eyes widened as he caught what his cousin said,

"But if you have a problem with us, monsters." Ichigo continued so coldly that Hermione flinched slightly, "Then we simply won't bother you."

With that Ichigo just turned around, still holding on to Ulquiorra as he held on to her as they walked out of the room.

Harry turned to glare at Hermione, "What the bloody hell was that for!"

She glared back, "They're dangerous Harry, they may not be death eaters but why the secrecy unless they have something dark to hide. You heard them, whatever they are is dark."

"So?!" Harry said roughly, "Lupin was a bloody werewolf! You weren't calling him dark, or running him off!"

"He was only dangerous once a month!" She snapped back,

"So then we'll just agree to disagree about my cousin then?" Harry replied coldly,

Hermione just bowed her head,

"Fine, what about you Ron?"

Said red-head snapped into awareness, "Huh? Oh, umm…I guess we can trust them, I mean they haven't done anything."

Harry sighed, "Fine," and he turned around to head out the door, shouting for Ichigo and Ulquiorra to wait.

Hermione sighed, "I just don't want him to get hurt when something happens."

Ron shook his head, "And this wouldn't hurt?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"ICHIGO!" Harry's shout echoed through the halls as he ran to catch up with Ichigo and Ulquiorra who had already covered a fair distance on their way back to the dormitory. The boy's footsteps and heavy breathing easily heard in the empty halls.

Said shinigami paused and turned back to look at her cousin, who was breathless and leaning on his knees after chasing Ichigo almost halfway back up to the Common Room.

"What is it?"

He flinched at her slightly cold tone, but couldn't blame her after the things Hermione had said. "I still trust you."

Neither Ichigo nor Ulquiorra's blank face changed, but they stared evenly at the raven haired boy across from them, their eyes revealing nothing as they waited for him to continue.

"Err-" Harry was a bit uneasy under their gazes, despite being blank something still seemed dangerous, some gut instinct telling him that he should stay away from the angry pair. But he squashed that gut instinct, the same gut instinct that saved him many times from Voldemort, Ichigo was family and he knew she was part dark creature –she had hinted at it enough times— but she was family and he would be damned before pushing family away. "I don't care about what Hermione said; I'll admit the fight was scary but…"

He trailed off, unsure how to continue, "You're family, just like the Dursleys are, unfortunately, family. Yea you have secrets but so does Dumbledore, and so do I. At least you two don't lie about having them."

Her face still revealed nothing but inside Ichigo was slightly shocked, she had seen firsthand the bond her cousin had with his friends but to choose her over them?

"And yea that thing you told us about Hueco Mundo and the minuses is really, uh, gross…" He grimaced as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "But you said Minuses have nothing but instincts right? So it's like how Dobby and the other house elves can't help how they like to clean and stuff so I guess minuses are like that but on a more drastic scale or whatever and it isn't like you two did…that…willingly cause you said you were stuck in there and-"

He was cut off as Ichigo engulfed Harry in a hug, causing him to stiffen. He had not expected her to just hug him out of the blue, heck she looked like she would punch straight through a wall and do it without batting an eyelash then she just hugs him. 'It's official, my cousin is the weirdest person on earth.' He thought as he stood limply in Ichigo's gentle embrace.

Ichigo herself was surprised, but happy that her cousin was so accepting. She had hugged him for two reasons, one was to show him how much his words meant to her, and two was shut him up as he was rambling "Thanks Harry."

All the confused teen could do was let out an unintelligible "Huh?"

Ichigo was going to say more, but at that moment she and Ulquiorra heard approaching footsteps along with a soft meow. Deciding not to let Harry get a detention when they could do something about it Ichigo kept a tight grip on Harry's shoulder and concentrated her reiatsu.

Harry was beyond confused; after his cousin had hugged him she had stiffened before holding onto his shoulder in a vice-like grip and softly murmuring something in Japanese. Ulquiorra also started saying the same words in just as quiet a voice, Harry was about to question what they were doing when he heard Filch, "Yes my dear, I hear you, students must be out of bed. Even I heard one running through the halls"

Harry's eyes went wide in fear; he had forgotten his invisibility cloak in his trunk thinking that they would be back before curfew. Unfortunately the fight had dragged on longer than he thought, looking over to a nearby grandfather clock his eyes bugged out seeing the time, 'Three in the morning?! Bloody hell we're so screwed!'

He was so worried about the time that he only barely just noticed Ichigo finish talking with what sounded like "Bakudō Sū ni rei kara roku, Kyokkō."

Harry was about to ask what the heck she was doing when he noticed that he couldn't see her, or Ulquiorra for that matter. Harry was about to panic when he realized that he still felt Ichigo's hand on his shoulder, he was about to question it when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and Ichigo's voice in his ear, "Don't talk, don't struggle. We'll explain later."

Complying with her demands, not that he had a choice, she was strong! Harry felt himself being lifted bridal style, causing an eye to twitch in indignation before he noticed that invisible Ichigo seemed to be stepping up invisible stairs till they were near the ceiling. It was at that moment that Filch appeared in the hallway below them. "Come out, I know you are there! You can't hide from me!"

He quickly looked around, Ms. Norris at his feet and meowing in confusion much to Harry's surprise as she always seemed to see him even with the cloak on. After ten minutes the dastardly pair finally left, and once his footsteps left their range of hearing Ichigo walked back down to the ground before releasing Harry and the invisibility.

"What was that?" He whispered as soon as he could see her again,

Ichigo flashed him her usual smirk as Ulquiorra also faded into view, "That Harry was another of our abilities. It was called kido, remember when we explained?"

Harry felt like he was getting a headache, "Is there anything you two can't do?"

Both laughed quietly, "We can't do your homework for you."

Harry's jaw hung open as the two smiling hybrids began to blur out of sight with a low buzz, "Hey!" he shouted but whether or not they heard him he couldn't tell as he ran after them again, but glad that they still trusted him. It was only once he settled into bed that his blood went cold after remembering Grimmjow's threat. 'What did I get myself into?'

The following morning Ichigo woke to see a stony faced Hermione look at her once she realized the hybrid was awake. She was glaring at Ichigo with a distrusting gleam in her brown eyes, her bushy hair recently brushed as she waited for Ichigo to walk past her on the way to the restrooms. Not a word was said as they passed each other and neither turned to look to the other. The behavior didn't change even when Ichigo met up with Ulquiorra down in the Common Room after dressing for the day since they had Monday classes that would start in an hour, as soon as the two hybrids entered the room Hermione broke off her conversation with Ron and Harry before stiffly walking out through the portrait entrance.

Seeing the behavior Ichigo merely sighed, there was nothing she could do to change it and if Hermione had reacted so badly to just a taste of the truth then Ichigo could honestly care less. After the incident the previous night Ichigo had remembered Zangetsu's words, and how he reminded her that her true friends were all that really mattered in life, or after-life. But it was still lifted her spirits seeing Harry catch up to them, and the look on his face after she said that she and Ulquiorra couldn't do his homework was priceless.

Classes were boring as usual, Care of Magical Creatures led to them studying fairies, all of which had stayed as far away from the two shinigami as they could in their glass tank much to their professor's confusion. Harry had given them a sympathetic look while Hermione had smirked victoriously at Ichigo in particular, Ron had simply claimed he was neutral and would say nothing on the matter.

After Care of Magical Creatures came Potions, in which Snape merely raised an eyebrow at the looks Hermione continued to send the shinigami pair, she certainly was not subtle in her dislike of them. As way of explanation Ichigo had simply left a note detailing the incident, but not location on the edge of her desk as she and Ulquiorra worked on the potion, a hyper-ness potion that would make the person who drank it act as if they were on a severe sugar high. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra vowed to make sure Yachiru never got her hands on even a drop of the stuff. Snape had picked up the note when he passed by their cauldron, giving them a slight nod after checking on their progress, when he returned to his desk he read the note before his dark eyes flickered to Hermione, Harry and then back to Ichigo who simply shrugged before going back to the potion. By the end of the class Harry was in a state of shock, Snape hadn't taken any points off because of him through the entire class, he also didn't say anything good or bad but the unbelievable had happened. He looked over to Ichigo and Ulquiorra after telling them how odd it was but they merely shrugged and continued on to lunch with Harry walking numbly behind them.

While the group ate they noticed Hermione voraciously devour her own meal before stiffly standing up and walking out of the Great Hall. Ichigo and Ulquiorra said nothing but they did wish she would stop acting so childish; instead they went back to telling Harry comedic stories about Rukia and Renji although they did scrip out any mentions of anything spirit related. By the end of lunch Harry was laughing alongside Ichigo at the Chappy drawing recreations as they walked up to Transfiguration. By the time they sat down Ichigo and Ulquiorra were quite used to ignoring Hermione's various looks she sent them, but the way McGonagall kept looking at them when she thought they couldn't see were setting them on edge. Harry also noticed, causing him to groan before placing his hand over his eyes, "She did it again…"

Ichigo looked over to him in confusion "Eh?"

Harry's hand was dragged down his face, "In third year Snuffles sent me my broom, but he wasn't exactly well liked at the time so Hermione went and told McGonagall about it."

Ichigo's eyes hardened, "So you think she told about our duel?"

"No," Harry said, "I know."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, she felt like punching the little shit in the face but unfortunately that wouldn't help her cause.

"Trash," Ulquiorra murmured softly, causing Ichigo to smirk as they waited for the end of the class and the inevitable plea for them to stay behind.

As predicted as soon as the class let out Ichigo and Ulquiorra were asked to stay behind, Ron said that the matter was obviously about the previous night and said he wanted nothing to do with it before walking back to the Common Room. Hermione had a smug grin that really tested Ichigo's patience, Harry saw the look and stubbornly stood at Ichigo's side as McGonagall rubbed her temples. "What is this that Hermione is telling me about you and Mr. Ciffer 'cutting each other to ribbons' all about?"

Ichigo again rolled her eyes while Harry shot a glare at Hermione, "We were doing nothing dangerous, merely having a friendly spar."

McGonagall let out a heavy sigh, "Ms. Granger has informed me that you two turned your wands into swords and then proceeded to attack each other, even aiming for vital locations."

"It was a zanjutsu— swordsmanship— spar," Ichigo said dryly, "We do them all the time, and the point is to either draw first blood or be the first to hold their blade before a fatally lethal wound, obviously stopping the blade before any real damage is done."

"So you did attack each other? And I recall Ms. Granger saying that you managed to cut Mr. Ciffer on the arm and probably would have done more damage had he not dodged."

Now Ichigo wanted to rub her temples, but Ulquiorra continued the interrogation, "As we stated before it was a spar, we had no intent to seriously injure or do worse. And we have spared numerous times in the past and never have we seriously injured the other." 'Well, serious for us anyway…our regenerative abilities are useful.'

To further back up their claim he rolled up his sleeves, showing Professor McGonagall the shallow cut which would most likely be finished healing by the end of the next day. Normally it wouldn't even take a second but their gigais were as human as possible.

"Do you have permission from your parents?" The resignation in her voice was clear as day,

"Have none," Ulquiorra stated flatly

"My father approves, and so does my godfather." Ichigo replied,

McGonagall sat back in her chair, "Of course your godfather would," She muttered before speaking up, "I assume any questions should be directed to Professor Snape?"

Ichigo smirked, "You assume correctly."

Their teacher looked as though she sorely wanted to bang her forehead on her desk but refrained from doing so, Hermione on the other hand looked furious. "But Professor!-"

She held up her hand, "No, if they have permission and so long as they don't seriously harm one another I can't really put a stop to it unless I catch them in the act. Not to mention I'm sure Urahara has told you to keep up on your skills since I'm assuming he was the one to teach you them? And they are allowed to carry their swords due to some of the old rules of Hogwarts dating back to the founders' time."

Hermione looked crushed, much to Ichigo's delight; she may not be vindictive but she did not like it when people tattled, they reminded her of all the thugs she beat up in high school since they told the principal on her whenever they tried to beat her up, and failed miserably.

"Yea, geta-boshi was a teacher of ours."

McGonagall sighed before nodding in approval, but she did look at the two oddly "I am curious though; may I see your blades?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked at her, "Why?'

"You can turn your wands into swords; such a thing is unheard of except for Urahara."

Both hybrids shrugged, "Why not,"

Ichigo stood up first, drawing her wand and holding it in the same position she did last night. She momentarily wished she wasn't in gigai so she could let Zangetsu enter his shikai state, it would be hilarious seeing how they reacted to her holding a giant cleaver of a sword, but she instead simply released her sword's sealed form, "Hiraki retten, Zangetsu."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she watched Ichigo's wand morph into the black katana, "Interesting, do you mind translating?"

Ichigo twirled the blade in her hand before holding it in a ready position at her side while replied, "It is the release phrase, meaning 'Cleave the heavens, Slaying Moon'."

One of their professor's eyebrows was raised, "Hmm, 'Slaying Moon'? Why did you choose that name?"

Ichigo fondly ran a finger down the side of the dark blade, somewhat lost in memories, "Zangetsu is Zangetsu, his name was his own I merely discovered it when I was judged worthy."

Ichigo refused to avoid any truths or lie about Zangetsu, she would never even unintentionally insult him, and by denying his existence would be a severe insult. She let out a soft smile as she felt his gratitude wash over her. "You make it sound as if it is alive."

Ichigo glared at the deputy headmistress, "And your wands are not? 'The wand chooses the wizard' you say, for our kind our blades are a part of us. Zangetsu is my partner, my mentor, and my friend; he supported me even as I drowned in despair." As she finished her mini-speech she could feel Zangetsu giving her a smile from inside her inner world, 'It's true, I don't know what I would do without you.'

She frowned, "That is a bit more alive than our wands,"

Ichigo just shrugged, "And that's an issue?"

"What if he is possessing-"

McGonagall was cut off as Ichigo thrust Zangetsu into the ground by her feet, the blade digging into the solid stone by about an inch. "You're wrong; Zangetsu would never betray me as I would never betray him. He is a part of me as I am a part of him."

Ulquiorra glared at the pale professor before pulling out his own wand and strongly saying the release phrase, "Descenso al vacío, Murciélago. The relationship is the same for me with Murciélago, the translation being Descend into the void,-"

McGonagall cut him off, "Hellbat*, I learned Spanish so I could help some muggleborn families." She looked frightened and grim, "Your swords both have dark names."

Ichigo scoffed, "Your point? What does it matter the names of our blades? I wouldn't change a thing about Zangetsu, and I dare you to try and take him from me…it won't end well."

The professor looked between the two before sighing, "If they are alive as you say then can they talk to you? What are their personalities like?"

Both shinigami narrowed their eyes at her, "You mean, 'are they a threat' don't you?"

They received nothing but silence but continued anyway, "Zangetsu-ossan is calm, level-headed and always trying to push me to get better. He wants to protect me because he knows I'll just throw myself in the middle of danger if my friends or family are at risk." Ichigo had a fond smile on her face by the time she finished as she resealed her zanpakuto, "He also doesn't like being sealed up, always wanting to be more readily available to help me if I get in trouble." 'Which you always get into.' Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his dry response.

"Did he say something?" Harry asked curiously after noticing the sudden smile,

Ichigo's smile widened, "First of all thanks for not calling him an 'it'," Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment, "And yea he did, saying that I always do get into trouble."

Ignoring the surprised stares Ulquiorra also sealed up his zanpakuto, "Murciélago is, much more animated than me. She is teasing, hyper and also overprotective." 'Damn straight!'

Harry gave the arrancar an expecting look after noticing the eyebrow twitch, "She said and I quote, 'Damn straight'." Harry just had to laugh at how different their personalities were.

Hermione decided to join in, her voice accusatory, "So you hear voices in your head? Like Ginny and Riddle's diary?"

Ichigo seriously wanted to throw a bala at the girl, instead she whirled around, her eyes almost glowing "Look, I know that your customs and superstitions and what not are different. But for Ulquiorra and I this is normal you need me to spell it out? N-O-R-M-A-L. . ! So stop holding us to your standards!"

Hermione "Meep!"ed at Ichigo's angry rant, the two soul reapers turned to leave the class, Ichigo merely stalking out the door as Harry followed at a slight distance while Ulquiorra turned back to the two left in the room, "Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong trash, you will learn when we deem you ready, have you ever heard the saying 'ignorance is bliss'?"

With that he left, shutting the door behind him so forcefully the hinges were loosened.

(PAGEBREAK)

The week quickly passed by, Ichigo and Ulquiorra continuing to perform the pranks the twins requested of them and Hermione had simply started ignoring the two hybrids for the most part. By the time the weekend finally came the whole group was ready for their first Defense club meeting. Currently Ichigo and Ulquiorra were sitting in the back, next to the door to the dojo in the back of the Room of Requirement as they watched Harry get voted in as leader. He was actually quite good at getting the kids to listen, despite his stumbling over words and occasional "um", it was when he was ready to start his first lesson that Ichigo stood up and began to address the crowd.

"Alright, I know that most of you are here to learn magic. But I believe that a Mr. Smith owes me a demonstration, after which Ulquiorra and I will be taking any students willing to learn from us."

The students were quiet, none of them liking the glint in Ichigo's eyes as a smirk spread across her face and her eyes narrowed.

"Well Mr. Smith? Are you going to demonstrate how magic is better than my martial arts? Or were you just all talk? Don't worry; I'll even go easy on you."

Hermione frowned but Ichigo just shook her head ever so slightly, but her words finally had an effect as Zacharias stepped out of the crowd, his wand in his hand and his jaw set firmly. Ichigo's smirk widened, showing her teeth as she asked him the only question needed, "Ready?"

The boy gave no indication that he heard her, except for raising his wand and shouting his first incantation, "STUPIFY!"

Ichigo leaned to the left, letting the red beam of light pass her face with inches to spare, "My turn,"

With that Ichigo acrobatically flipped off her chair before twisting to the side to dodge another stunning spell, "Is that all you got?" She taunted before she advanced on the poor boy. "I can see your movements, and they are far too slow."

Despite limiting herself to the same speed and abilities she had before she met Rukia it was painfully easy to dodge the spells, even the ones she could not see since they shot out in straight narrow beams. By the time he had fired three spells Ichigo had already managed to reach him, coming up on his left she threw a punch aimed for his shoulder, she was trying to dislocate the joint as that wouldn't cause any lasting injuries and would end the 'fight' in one blow. Unfortunately her opponent managed to just barely get out of the way in time to dodge the fist, but he didn't see Ichigo follow it up with a kick aimed at the back of his knees. He fell down like a sack of potatoes, and Ichigo quickly and mercilessly took advantage of the opening, grabbing his arms and holding them in a vice-like grip behind his back as she kneeled down and pressed a knee to the small of his back, his wand lying in front of him, useless.

"So, did I prove my point? Two blows and you went down," She leaned in closer, "And you couldn't even touch me."

He squirmed in her grip, "You're crazy! Let me go!"

Ichigo let him go, but she did let out a somewhat dark chuckle, "Me crazy? Hah! If you want crazy you should meet Kenpatchi, now he is the crazy one."

Smith looked at her oddly, "Who?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "A warmonger of a friend who never turns down a fight, I'm the only one whom he claims managed to beat him even though it was a tie so he chases me across town wanting a rematch, the bells are good warning." She paused and seeing the confusion on his face merely said, "Don't ask, you do not want to know."

"Anyway," Ichigo placed her hands on her hips, her usual scowl on her face showing she was serious about what she was going to say next, "Who wants to learn? Remember, if you slack then Ulquiorra or I will kick you out."

Surprisingly the first to step up was Neville, after him there were some whispers, "Hey, if he can do it so can I!" "Him? No way is he braver than me!" "Psh, I can learn this easy,"

Ichigo just shook her head as ten more students stepped up, cocky grins on their faces causing Ichigo to shake her head sadly, they wanted to learn for all the wrong reasons. "You sure? If you are coming with Ulquiorra and me then you will only work with Harry every other meeting."

A few looked uncertain, and one actually backed out but Neville remained standing.

"Let's go." With that Ichigo turned around and led the students into the dojo.

Once inside the group was told to sit down on the floor, "Now, I want you to tell me honestly why you want to learn martial arts, no matter how sappy or corny it is."

One of the boys in back, who was obviously a player on his house's quidditch team spoke up first, "I want to be able to punch any git who comes to close to me in quidditch."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Anybody else?"

Ichigo heard many more stories, but all of them focused on paying back a bully. Although one girl, Katie Bell wanted to learn how to defend herself in case she loses her wand. 'That isn't enough of a resolve, Katie's might work but I'm going to work them to the bone and they'll think that it isn't worth just a few minutes of satisfaction.' She thought,

It wasn't until Neville was the only one left, but his reply put a real smile on Ichigo's face. "I want to help my friends; I'm practically a squib so my magic isn't that good. But if I can learn enough from you then I can help Harry and the others more than with just magic."

Nodding in approval Ichigo spoke up, "You have told me your reasons and I won't pass judgment, Kami knows how often I've beaten some punk up for making fun of my hair or disrespecting the dead, but remember that those reasons will be your resolve, and your will to continue." Her voice took on a commanding tone, which Ulquiorra recognized from when she was addressing any class of the soul reaper academy when they asked her to make a guest appearance, "While in this room you will put forth every effort to do as I ask of you, you will not whine, you will not complain, you will not slack so long as your will is strong. If your reason for learning is weak, then you will be weak, and I will ask you to leave." She stood tall, an aura of authority flowing from her as she looked each of them in the eye. "Expect you all to stand up and stand strong, to know right from wrong, and forever believe in yourself, to not abuse the skills we will teach you and to use them instead to protect yourself, your family and your friends."

All the assembled kids blinked in surprise at Ichigo's statement, but they weren't given much time to think about it as Ichigo split them up in half. "Alright, personally I find the best way to learn is through experience. First I want one group to go with Ulquiorra and the other to stay with me, we'll be on defense and I want all of you to take turns trying to land a solid hit on us."

"What if we hurt you?"

Ichigo chuckled darkly, causing many hairs on the backs of many necks to stand on end, "Oh, don't worry about that, we're pretty tough."

With that Ichigo and Ulquiorra took on their students, patiently pointing out any mistakes in form and showing them openings and flaws. Their explanations were surprisingly detailed to the students and most of them were surprised by how much was involved in just fighting. But by the end of the lesson one kid was kicked out, being frustrated after not managing to land a single hit and instead whipping out his wand in frustration, all Ichigo did was disable him in the same way she did Smith before grabbing his wand and stuffing it in his pocket before asking Ulquiorra to get the door and bodily throwing him out the room. After the door slammed shut with a bang Ichigo made a show of dusting her hands before turning around with her hands on her hips and smirk in place, "Anybody else want to use magic?"

The silence was taken as a "No,"

Everything continued normally for the next hour, before Ron poked his head in through the door. "Hey, uh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo deftly dodged a blow aimed to the head from a wheezing, and red faced Neville, and didn't even turn to look at Ron, "Hai?"

Ron blinked, "Hello to you too?"

Ulquiorra's voice drifted over from the other side of the room as he easily dodged all blows aimed at him with both hands in his pockets, a look of extreme boredom on his face, "It was Japanese for yes."

The explanation caused Ron's face to redden before he got back to his reason for interrupting, "Well, Harry says it's time to go."

With that Ichigo grabbed Neville's over extended arm and threw him over her head and onto his back with a loud "Ooof" from the boy, "Good job for your first time Neville, but you over extended yourself. You need to maintain your balance and don't stretch out too far or your opponent could take advantage of your momentum like I did."

The poor boy tried to get his breath back, "Thanks— *huff* for the *huff* tip."

All Ulquiorra did was sweep his legs underneath Angela's, causing her to let out a shocked "Eep!" before she fell flat onto her face. "You need to watch your opponent's movements, plan ahead and think of how to counter any offence they have."

She just glared at him, "Thanks Mr. Monotone." She received no reaction.

Ichigo just directed the kids into the main room, where Harry was in the middle of trying to decide when they would meet up next.

"It'll probably be better if we don't have regular meetings, that way it will be harder for Dungbridge to find us." Harry seemed to be much more comfortable speaking to all the students now Ichigo noticed idly, although she couldn't help but smirk at her cousin's use of her nickname for Umbridge.

On the way back up to the dorms Ichigo and Ulquiorra walked alongside Harry in relative silence, the two hybrids were holding each other's hands while Harry walked slightly in front of them. "Hey Harry?"

Turning around when he heard his cousin softly murmur his name Harry shot her a questioning look,

"Why did you choose us over Hermione? I don't want to break up any of your friendships."

Harry was slightly shocked; Ichigo's voice was layered with concern and regret as she looked him right in the eye. He himself wasn't sure why he did support the two people beside him over Hermione, she had yet to be proven wrong and even his gut told him to back away when they got angry. "Honestly? I'm not even sure."

"It's just; like I said…you are family and Ulquiorra too I guess since you two are so close. Don't get me wrong, the curiosity is killing me when it comes to you two, but you promised to tell us and." Harry bit his lip, "I don't want to lose you two so soon after you guys came into my life, and I'll admit it. I'm honestly scared for you after what you two have told me of your pasts; it sounds like your lives are constantly in danger."

Ichigo felt guilt welling up inside her, if he was scared for them at the possibility of them dying then how would he react to them being already dead? She felt horrible, like she was giving him a false hope of family, only to snatch it away with the truth. Beside her Ulquiorra focused on Harry with an almost pitying gaze, "Harry, everyone dies eventually."

Harry whipped around so fast that Ichigo worried that he might break his neck, "Whah? You— You aren't dying are you?"

The hurt, worry and fear were so plain in his green eyes, so much brighter than the deep emerald of Ulquiorra, Ichigo reached out and held his shoulder in a firm grip. "No Harry, we are not dying," 'We are already dead,' She added silently in her head.

He looked her straight in the eye, his own clearly searching for something but Ichigo was unsure what it was. Eventually he let out a sigh, "I'm glad I get to see most of the real you Ichigo,"

She blinked in shock, "The real me?"

"Well yea," His head tilted to the side slightly, "I noticed that you always put up a tougher take no shit and dish it back twice as hard front whenever around someone else. You aren't this emotional around anyone else besides Ulquiorra."

Ichigo removed her hand and looked down, 'You have yet to see truly anything of me Harry, you don't even know what I really look like.'

Ulquiorra looked oddly curious, "And what if what you think you know of us is false? What if we are what you would consider even darker than a dementor?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, I'm often wrong on things, and if you are dark." He held his hands up and to the side, "You two have yet to do anything dark, and you already said that you didn't become minuses by choice so who am I to blame you for it?"

He then had a shit-eating grin on his face, "And besides, Grimmjow threatened to rip me apart limb from limb even if I was dead if I betrayed your trust."

Ichigo's mouth hung open, "He what?!"

Harry laughed at his cousin's face, "Don't worry, I'm not just talking out of my ass because of that threat, but it is a good motivator to put what I feel into words don't you think?"

Ulquiorra merely face-palmed as Ichigo ground her teeth, "That's it, next time I see that bastard I'm gonna-"

She was cut off when Harry spoke up again, "Don't worry about it, I'm not going to act like Hermione and I think it just shows how much he cares for you."

Ichigo stopped her death-rant and let her shoulders slump, "Yea, you're right. It would be just like Grimmjow to threaten a painful, bloody death to show how much he cares for someone."

Ulquiorra then joined in, "Like you and Rukia?" he said with a knowing smirk,

"Oi! I wasn't just going to let a friend of mine to whom I owed my life and my family's life get killed if I had anything to say about it!"

"I'm sensing there is a very good story to hear behind that," Harry said with a pout,

Ulquiorra let out a slight chuckle, "When I heard the full story I had a hard time laughing, honestly a cannonball?"

"No fair!" Harry cried, "You aren't going to tell me yet are you!"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "Nope, but that is only because you have to know the whole back story to truly appreciate it. Like the story I heard about how Ichigo thought Renji was an imposter and well, long story short everyone thought they were dating-"

"What?" Harry gaped, "Please tell me! Even the scripted version! These tidbits are so not fair!"

The whole time Ichigo stood in back, her teeth clenching angrily, "Oi! That incident was under the 'never to be repeated' category! How the hell did you hear that one?!"

Ulquiorra just grinned, "Well, Rukia told me."

He was cut off with a red faced Ichigo's hand being placed over his mouth, "Damn midget is going to get it," She hissed

Harry only pouted as he realized that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the two with the way Ichigo was fuming. "Aww." But despite his disappointment at being denied some obvious blackmail he was glad that Ichigo and even the normally emotionless Ulquiorra were opening up.

(PAGEBREAK)

The weeks passed and soon it was winter, Hermione had created her fake galleons which would use the serial number to display the date of the next DA meeting. She had however 'forgotten' to give one to Ichigo and Ulquiorra, the two said nothing but instead just got the information off of Harry who was starting to reach the end of his patience with Hermione's stubborn behavior. By early December only six kids stayed in Ichigo and Ulquiorra's martial arts class, and surprisingly Neville was the one to put forth the most effort to learn much to Ichigo's approval. Ron was confusing, he stated that he still trusted Ichigo and Ulquiorra, but he never hung around them for long, both hybrids noticed that he seemed somewhat scared of them even if he wouldn't admit it but they let him be since he wasn't vocal. However the guilt of dividing Harry from his friends never went away and as a result Ichigo and Ulquiorra distanced themselves from Harry most of the day so he could have time to spend with Ron and Hermione without causing any incidents. At first Harry refused, not wanting the two to feel abandoned but they simply explained their reasoning, and promised to spend some time later in the evening to just talk and enjoy each other's company.

One evening in November Harry noticed Ichigo drawing in her book again, most of the time she just drew during Umbridge's class choosing to draw complex landscapes to drag out the time it takes to draw them. So far Ichigo had seen an image of the Kurosaki Clinic, a warehouse with some pretty eccentric looking characters whom Ichigo said were friends of hers and also a comedic image of a short woman whom Ichigo identified as Rukia looking very serious as she held up a sketchbook displaying a very poorly drawn evil bear surrounded by lightning and a happy bunny with hearts. But this time Ichigo was working on something and had been for the past week, yet refusing to show him, Harry was insanely curious and kept pestering her to let him see.

*FLASHBACK*

"C'mmon Ichigo, please?" Harry whined,

All he got was an odd look, "Harry, did you just whine?"

Said boy who had just whined raised an eyebrow, "And what if I did? I want to see, you're really good."

Ichigo smirked, "If you did whine then I shall tease you mercilessly,"

Harry shuddered, his cousin could be worse than the twins when it came to subtle jabs and insults, he still remembered the latest prank where somehow Ichigo had decked out Umbridge's entire room to look like a cartoon swamp. Both she and Ulquiorra had denied it and their wands showed nothing but Harry knew it was them because even the twins looked shocked when he told them about it.

"But really, I want to see it. Are you done yet?"

She just gave him a small grin, "I just finished, it's special though." She sent a fond grin, a grin Harry recognized from when she was telling him about Zangetsu.

He didn't get a chance to say anything as Ichigo turned the notebook around to show an odd scene. It looked as if one were standing on the side of a skyscraper and looking up towards the sky, the clouds also were moving sideways and Harry thought that it was slightly dizzying. But in the center of the image there was a narrow pole upon which stood a dark clothed man, he was lean-built, and appeared to be middle-aged man. He had pale skin with a long face and pronounced cheekbones, slightly unkempt facial hair, and long ragged black hair flowing to the left in an obvious breeze. He also wore sunglasses, the glare from an unseen light source making it impossible to see one of his eyes. He was dressed in a high collared, tattered white undershirt, over which was a black overcoat, the bottom was ragged and torn, covering up the figure's feet and the top of the pole as it flowed in the same direction as the wind. Leaning against the pole was Ichigo herself, dressed similarly except she didn't have as high a collar on the under shirt and the colors were reversed. Her eyes were closed and she had a wide smirk across her face, there was a mask in one of her hands but since the back was facing the view point Harry couldn't tell what it looked like. Curiously enough though she didn't seem to be shaded all that well, making her seem some-what pale and there was no indication of any stripes of orange and white in her hair.

"Who's that? I can see that one of them is you, but you didn't add any stripes into your hair but who is the guy? And why are they standing right-side up on a sideways skyscraper?"

Ichigo just chuckled, "Well, the scene is my inner world, essentially the representation of my…mind."

Harry blinked, "So this place is representative of you?"

"In a way," Ichigo nodded, "But the man is Zangetsu, this was from a while ago and he has changed in appearance somewhat but not much."

"What's with the mask?"

Ichigo's grin faltered a little, "A gift from a friend, although we were at each other's necks most of the time."

Harry noticed how her grin had faded somewhat, and despite being curious he forcefully shoved it to the back of his mind. "So, how's come I can't find that strange figure in this one?"

"Nani?" Harry ignored the Japanese word, Ichigo had mentioned that her and Ulquiorra's translation charms on their necklaces were integrating English into their own knowledge rather than just converting their spoken words, the result was a slight accent and the occasional word left untranslated.

"You know," He grabbed the book and flipped through several pictures, pointing out the bat-winged figure in each one, ignoring Ulquiorra's interested look and Ichigo's growing blush. "He's always there, here, and here, and here, and faintly here, this one looks a bit smudged out but still there, and-"

Ichigo snatched the book back, "Okay, I get the point. He's someone I know and you'll know later."

Harry frowned, "Darn,"

On his way up the stairs later that night Harry saw his cousin lip-locked and looking very intimate with Ulquiorra, he just said nothing and tried to push the image out of his head as he went up to his four-poster.

*ENDFLASHBACK*

Harry just grinned to himself, things were going good. Umbridge had no clue about DA, and he still got to maintain his friendship with Ron and Hermione without isolating Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Although he did wonder if it were possible to meet Zangetsu, Ichigo had acted as mouthpiece several rare times about the quiet sword's opinions, Harry thought his personality was somewhat like Lupin. It would be interesting to say the least and maybe if Hermione met him and got along she wouldn't be so cold to Ichigo and Ulquiorra anymore. 'Oh well, I just hope things get better between them.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ichigo burrowed deep into her blankets, trying to hide a blush from the rest of the world. 'Damnit, Harry just had to bring up the fact that I put Ulquiorra into each of my drawings.' She curled up tighter, 'But then again I do owe him for starting our kiss, Kami that kiss was great.' Ichigo could feel tingles going up and down her spine just remembering it. 'I truly love him with all my heart, but sometimes I just wish he would hurry up and propose. I wonder if Yamamoto-jii will let me propose to Ulquiorra,' She snorted, 'Yea right, he's way too traditional for that.'

With that Ichigo slowly fell asleep, but no later had Ichigo closed her eyes then she felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu spike from inside the boy's dormitory, judging from the amount of reiatsu in the spike she could tell that he only did so to get her attention, prompting her to throw off her blankets and quickly sonido to Ulquiorra's side where she was greeted by a confusing scene.

Harry was thrashing wildly in his bed, sweat pouring from his brow as his face screwed up into a grimace though from what Ichigo couldn't tell. Jumping into action she helped Ron, Neville and Ulquiorra holding him down, thankfully the other boys hadn't noticed her use of sonido since she stopped just before the door. She tried to hold down Harry's left foot but it somehow managed to get past her grip and clip her on the chin, ignoring the pain she simply narrowed her eyes as her usual scowl was fixed firmly onto her face. 'Damn gigai,'

When they finally had Harry under control somewhat Ron finally noticed her, blinking stupidly he spoke up, "What the bloody hell are you doing here? How-?"

Ichigo didn't even look at him, "Does it matter? We need to get Harry under control and figure out why this happened." She turned her head around and focused on one of the other boys who were doing nothing more than staring at her dumbly, "You! One of you go get McGonagall-san now!"

One of the boys, she thought his name might be Dean, rushed out of the room. While he did Ichigo frowned to herself slightly, she was slipping back into the role of a Captain, and she had used her Japanese title for McGonagall but she could honestly care less, what mattered was that the find out what was wrong with Harry, who by now had woken up and was staring at Ichigo, "Why are-? Never mind, Ron, your dad's been attacked!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched as Harry argued with his friend about whether or not he saw Mr. Weasley get bitten by a snake in his dream and whether or not it was true when Dean finally returned with the head of Gryffindor House, "What is the meaning of this? And— Ms. Kurosaki? Why are you in the boy's dorm?"

Ichigo felt an eye twitch, 'Fuck it, I don't care what they say, am I the only one here besides Ulquiorra who knows what is important?!'

Looking over everyone she stood at her full height and, unconsciously began releasing some of her reiatsu as she spoke in a voice more authoritative than even McGonagall's, "Does it matter why I am here or not? Something abnormal has happened to my cousin and there is a possibility that someone's life is at risk, now stop standing there gaping and figure out what. The. Hell. Happened!"

The last three words came out in a slight growl, causing the wizards and witch to all jump and argue over whether or not Harry should be taken to Dumbledore. Beside her Ulquiorra smirked slightly, he loved watching when Ichigo finally showed her real self rather than falling back to how she acted prior to being a soul reaper.

Finally Ichigo had enough of their arguments, "URASAI!" She yelled out, her angry spiking of reiatsu causing the room to grow slightly darker, "Ulquiorra, shōnin o sakujo."

Ulquiorra quickly sonidoed behind Sean, Dean and Neville, hitting each of them in the back of the neck and forcing them into unconsciousness all within a second of each other before unceremoniously throwing them onto their beds. Meanwhile Ichigo walked up to McGonagall, "I'll be taking command of this situation, Harry we are going to Dumbledore, he knows more about magic than I do and is the most likely person at this hour to take decisive action."

With that Ichigo bodily snatched her cousin and held him bridal style as Ulquiorra opened the window. Seeing what Ulquiorra did McGonagall and Ron tried to stop them, and even Harry squeaked out a protest, "What are-", "No!", "Are you BLOODY INSAINE?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra just ignored them as they jumped out the window, solidifying the spirit particles of the air beneath their feet and began to run to Dumbledore's window. Personally Ichigo was tired of Harry's death-grip on her, he had been higher up on a broom, what was the issue? It was faster this way anyway since they wouldn't have to wait on those stupid stairs to move to the correct position, nor did they have to spend ten minutes guessing candy names. When they arrived it was to see Dumbledore just walking into his office, Ulquiorra saw that the windows were sealed shut, and also saw a very surprised old man on the other side as he looked at the odd sight outside his windows. Ulquiorra was dressed in black sweatpants and a loose black shirt; his hands were currently leaving his pockets while Ichigo was dressed in faded red sweatpants with a black tank-top that had a plushy lion face on it, she was currently holding on to a very pale Harry, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates as he looked down below them and had grabbed on to Ichigo's shoulders as tightly as he could. Ulquiorra looked over to Ichigo with mischief sparking in his eyes as he raised one fist, his trademark green energy flickering into existence around his fist as he gave her a slight grin, which she returned. Harry managed to tear his gaze from the ground to look up at Ichigo since they had stopped, only to see a stunned Dumbledore looking at them from inside his window and Ichigo grinning at an Ulquiorra who was grinning with one fist raised. Harry was about to question why Ulquiorra had a fist raised, it wasn't like he could just punch through the lead framed, and magically enchanted windows of the headmaster's office, when suddenly his cousin's boyfriend said "Bala," while extending his arm like he was miming punching the window,

"HOLY SHIT!"

The window had exploded, no word for it, was this another of his cousin and her boyfriend's strange abilities? He hadn't seen a thing and had left a freaking hole in the wall. The dust cleared and Harry saw Dumbledore with his wand out and a magical barrier in place, "I think 'holy shit' is a very good description dear boy."

Harry flushed with embarrassment as Ichigo and Ulquiorra quickly stepped into the office and let Harry describe to Dumbledore his dream. As he did so though Ichigo looked over to Ulquiorra with a wide grin on her face, "We are going to have to go to Hueco Mundo and duel full out soon,"

Ulquiorra let a full grin show on his face as he replied back also in Japanese, "I agree, I don't think I ever missed using bala so much."

The two shook their heads, "Tell me about it, even Zangetsu is tired of being stuck as a stupid stick. And I miss feeling back at full strength, and using it. Flying only goes so far."

Ulquiorra just nodded before they both turned back to see McGonagall arriving with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, all of them stopping a performing very good fish imitations once they saw the hole in Dumbledore's wall. The deputy headmistress was looking faint, "How? Who?"

Ulquiorra sonidoed behind her and said, "I did, with bala." In a monotone.

Ichigo just giggled when the woman just shrieked and jumped a good foot in the air, apparently she and Ulquiorra had developed a slightly, vindictive sense of humor. It was then that a thought struck her, 'Wait, did I just giggle? Ulquiorra….you are lucky, only you can get away with that,'

Dumbledore also chuckled slightly, "Mr. Ciffer I would prefer if you did not cause my Transfiguration teacher to have a heart attack."

He just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as Ichigo spoke up, "So, what is being done?"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began repairing his wall, "I have already contacted St. Mungdo's to get Mr. Weasley to medical attention, I must thank you for your…swift…actions, had we been any latter then he would not have survived, as it is he is in very critical condition.

Ichigo frowned, 'That doesn't sound good.' Looking over to Ulquiorra she quietly murmured in Japanese, "I'm going to try and watch over Weasley-san, I have a bad feeling about this."

He frowned, "You think he might be attacked by hollows?"

Ichigo nodded, "If he goes into a coma and gets his spirit separate but still linked to his body then he would be an easy target."

Ulquiorra nodded; if a coma patient had what they called an 'out of body experience' it was identical to having their body separated from their soul, though still linked by their Chain of Fate. Oftentimes they needed a Shinigami to help them back into their body, and would then have most of their memory of the event erased.

"I'll cover for you if you go," He whispered back, holding her loosely in a hug.

Ichigo smiled, "I know, thanks."

When they ended their discussion Dumbledore had finished explaining his portkey to Grimwald Place and had just turned to ask if the two hybrids wanted to join the Weasleys and Harry.

Ichigo just glared at the old coot for asking such a question before placing a finger on the portkey, Ulquiorra doing the same. Then all went black as Ichigo felt a hook and yank at the navel before she was tossed violently around, instinctively she grabbed onto Ulquiorra with her free arm as he did to her before everything finally, thankfully, went still and she opened her eyes to see that she and the others were sprawled in a heap in one of the clean living rooms of Grimwald Place. Getting up she noticed that she still had her hand on Ulquiorra's arm, and his own around her waist, not that she minded, "Everybody okay?"

She received several groans and moans of pain, which she ignored, "Good, you are all alright. Damn, remind me to never use a portkey again."

Ron looked up from his position beneath one of the twins, who had fallen on top of him, "Alright? Alright?! I'm crushed by my brother, and who knows about Dad and you say we are alright?!"

Ichigo sent him a glare, causing him to quickly shut up and get slightly pale, "You have the will to complain so you are alright, and as for Weasley-san we can do nothing but wait. Ulquiorra and I already did what we could by getting the information to Dumbledore-san as fast as possible."

Each of the Weasleys looked down at the mention of their father, Harry just seemed numb, it was in the silence that followed that Sirius made his presence known, "Uhh, Ichigo? You're adding some Japanese suffixes, you okay?"

She just pinched the bridge of her nose, "I am and while I am grateful for your concern it is unnecessary, just having to remind myself that everyone else here isn't used to dealing with these kinds of situations."

Everyone seemed to ignore the second half of what Ichigo had whispered, instead the Weasleys all wanted to visit their dad. Sirius seemed a bit overwhelmed by all of them asking at once when Ulquiorra spoke up, "You cannot visit Weasley-san yet."

Ron's face reddened in anger, "Why the bloody hell not?"

Ulquiorra did not even move, or have any external reaction to Ron's anger, "It would be suspicious if you arrived asking for the health of someone who was obviously on a classified mission before the healers have contacted you."

They all stood dumbly and it was up to Sirius to explain more, "Ulquiorra's right, it would be suspicious if you all knew was injured before the even Molly was contacted. He wasn't even supposed to be in any danger so he has enough suspicion as it is." He sighed heavily, "For now we can do nothing but wait."

The room lapsed into silence before Sirius broke it with an awkwardly happy sounding question, "So, anybody want any butterbeer? I'm sure Kretcher is around here somewhere."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra just shook their heads before heading off to a chair in a corner and sitting down together, with Ichigo on top of Ulquiorra's lap and her head using his chest as a pillow. "Wake us when he is stable."

Fred, Ichigo could finally tell them apart by the way their anti-reiatsu signatures felt, stood up, "How can you just go to sleep when someone is dying?"

Ichigo closed her eyes, "After standing by so many beds of injured friends I have come to understand and know when I can do nothing but wait. Me worrying will do nothing for him, might as well sleep to pass the time faster." She hated saying that, but she needed an excuse to leave her gigai, had the circumstances been any different she would probably stay up till her body gave out on her.

As it was they seemed to grudgingly accept her excuse, allowing her to subtly press her charm against herself, ejecting her soul form from her body. Looking down she noticed that the necklace had vanished from her gigai and was still around her neck; looking back to Ulquiorra she gave him a quick nod before she turned and rushed out an open window. Ichigo knew it would be a challenge trying to find Mr. Weasley's magical signature, but she had gotten better at sensing the anti-reiatsu of her wizarding friends and knew what she was searching for. Concentrating hard she used her Pesquisa and sent out a pulse of Reiatsu throughout the entirety of London, normally it could only tell her the locations of the spiritually aware but in this case she was searching for a massive void, after all if St. Mungdo's was a wizarding hospital then she just had to find the largest gathering of wizard and witch anti-reiatsu that wasn't Diagon Alley. Her eyes snapped open as she found what she was looking for before she shot off, running with shunpo to reduce any sound, as she ran she couldn't help but revel in the feeling of her reiatsu flowing through her body. She felt lighter, being free of the gigai was always like removing a weight from around her body, and the feel of her reiatsu pulsing through her body and Zangetsu's reassuring weight on her shoulder was welcomed with open arms. Eventually she had to stop and she came upon a closed down department store, she knew that this was the place but she didn't know how to get in. She was going to try and search for Mr. Weasley's magic when she felt something much more familiar, 'Shit, why do the Jibakurei always have to be in a damn hospital?'

Focusing on the much easier to find Jibakurei's reiatsu she quickly opened a window and let herself in, hoping that it would get her past the concealing enchantments. As soon as she slipped inside she found herself inside a clean hospital hallway, complete with antiseptic smell, 'Wow, glad that worked.'

She was about to track down the demi-hollow when she remembered why she came here in the first place, if Mr. Weasley was in a coma the way she had come to prevent then she needed to disguise herself. She looked down at her outfit; it was the typical dress of a member of the fourteenth squad, being a white Shihakusho with a black under-garment to signal their hollow abilities and to reassure any new recruits that they weren't dangerous despite the feel of their reiatsu. Her Haori also had its colors reversed, and with a red inside and her division's number on the back. 'I guess just covering my face would do,'

Ichigo focused her mixed energies towards her face, and dragged her hand in a clawing motion over it like how she would do if summoning her vizard mask. When her hand dropped back down to her side her face was covered with her full hollow mask, it did nothing for abilities and was purely visual but it caused her eyes to change and would also distort her voice, she just hoped she wouldn't scare anyone too badly. By also focusing on her hollow reiatsu she managed to turn her hair completely white, 'Thanks Hichigo.'

It didn't take her long to find the Jibakurei, but it was in the same operating room as Mr. Weasley whose spirit was shaking in fear as he looked at the demi-hollow chained across from him while some wizards worked on his body, their wands flicking randomly as they softly chanted spells to heal his body.

"Damn,"

Mr. Weasley's head darted over to Ichigo, and his eyes widened even more when he saw her, "Ahh! Please, don't kill me! Why? What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to help my family."

Ichigo's eyes softened, though nobody who could see her present could tell. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you or anybody else."

Mr. Weasley's shaking only worsened when he saw her mask move in accordance to her speech, and her voice come out with a haunting echo. "Wh-wha-what are y-you?"

Behind her mask Ichigo smiled, newbies always had the funniest reactions, "For now I am the one who sends the dead to the afterlife, I guess you could call me an envoy or somthing."

Despite her echo, Ichigo's words seemed to comfort Mr. Weasley as his shaking stopped somewhat. "So, am I … dead?"

Ichigo shook her head before grabbing Zangetsu, the wrapping that was his sheath falling away to reveal the blade. "You aren't but I am here for the Jibakurei, or earthbound spirit."

It was at this point that the demi-hollow made its presence known again, screeching so loudly that Mr. Weasley clapped his hands to his ears.

"This is wrong! It isn't fair, it isn't right! Why should I die here, in my own operating room when this man lives!?"

Ichigo looked him over; he was a plain man, dressed in hospital scrubs, apparently he was recently deceased since his hole was barely visible and Ichigo only found it because she knew what to look for. "It is the way things are, don't worry, you can start again in Avalon and perhaps live a better afterlife."

He struggled against his chains, "No! No! It was that bastard's fault I died! He didn't make the potion right! It was his fault! I'll kill him!"

Ichigo just shook her head before walking up to the still ranting demi-hollow with her zanpakuto ready.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Weasley shouted over the Jibakurei's screams,

He was ignored as Ichigo simply pressed the pommel of her sword to the man's forehead, his screams growing quiet as a blue energy swirled around him before condensing his form into that of a small glowing butterfly that flew through a wall on its way to Avalon, his soul instinctively knowing which afterlife to go to.

Turning back to Mr. Weasley she explained as she placed Zangetsu back onto her back. "I performed soul burial, it was a way to ease his soul and help him pass on."

She decided to keep things sweet and to the point for now,

Mr. Weasley just stared at her, "Who are you?"

"So, already figured out that I am dead myself?" She teased, "It's okay, as for my name, well I guess I go by many but my name could translate to 'Guardian', but it isn't your time yet so when you are healed I'm here to also help you back into your body."

Mr. Weasley blinked several times before her words finally registered in his brain, "How can you tell? From my point of view I seem pretty dead."

Ichigo just laughed "Do you see the chain linking you to your body?" He nodded, "Good, don't mess with it, it is called your Chain of Fate. Only when it is broken are you dead."

He quickly stopped shifting his feet, and began eyeing his chain warily, "Erm— not to be rude Ms. Guardian, but where is yours?"

"Ms. Guardian?" Ichigo tilted her head questioningly; Mr. Weasley would have called it cute if not for the fearsome skull like face. "Huh…nobody's called me that yet. But my own chain was cut by an axe held by a guy who worked at a candy shop with a mad scientist."

Mr. Weasley just stared, his jaw slack and his glasses slightly askew. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not, "What?"

Ichigo just shrugged, "My life was pretty weird."

He mumbled something that sounded like, "That's an understatement if that really happened."

"So, I guess we can do nothing but wait till the doctors finish patching you up." Ichigo set Zangetsu down against a wall as she slumped down to sit and wait she was soon joined by Mr. Weasley,

"I'm sorry, this is a bit weird for me and-" Ichigo just raised her hand to cut him off,

"Don't worry about it, anything you want to talk about to pass the time?"

He began to relax a bit more, despite appearing quite horrifying the woman next to him was quite friendly and open. Mr. Weasley just scratched the back of his head before readjusting his glasses, "Well, I don't really know what to talk to you about. How old are you?"

Ichigo smirked behind her mask, "A father eh?"

She just laughed as he sputtered at her comment, "It's okay, my dad is much more on the kooky side. He kept bugging me about boyfriends, and had way too much energy."

Mr. Weasley seemed much more comfortable talking about family, and Ichigo could tell it helped her appear more human to him despite how she looked. "I just asked because you seem to be in your teens, and well I have a daughter who is fourteen."

Ichigo smiled a little as he mentioned Ginny, "I was fifteen, almost sixteen when I died. It wasn't that bad though, didn't feel a thing and I knew my family was safe."

He stared at her in shock, "You died defending your family?"

She just nodded, "Yea, things were really a mess but I did what I had to, so long as my sisters were okay I was fine. Sometimes I still visit, although they have boyfriends now."

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "I'll bet you wish you could scare them,"

Ichigo turned to look him in the eye, "Oh, it was easy to scare them…the usual death threat if they don't take care of my sisters becomes much more effective if you hover a giant blade over their family jewels. And then I didn't stop at just that."

The man beside her just laughed, "I would have loved to see that, how did you get them to see you?"

"I have my ways,"

Mr. Weasley sent her a devious grin, "Think you could help me when my daughter starts dating?"

They both just laughed and talked about small things, each of them never saying any names but both enjoying talking about the people they loved.

But at one point Mr. Weasley brought up a question that set Ichigo on edge,

"You know, you have a slight accent, where are you from?"

Ichigo knew he was simply curious, but she didn't want him connecting any dots too early. She sighed, this she couldn't really hide, "Japan."

"Really? Why are you here? It is a bit far from home don't you think?" Ichigo stared at him oddly, was that concern she detected in his voice?

"It's fine, and I guess you could say that I'm just a bit overprotective." She tried to be vague,

Mr. Weasley's face screwed up in thought, "Hey, do you know an Ichigo Kurosaki?"

It took all she had not to tense up, but she managed it, "Yea, I knew her mother." It wasn't a lie; after all she did know her own mother.

He looked at her curiously, "Is that why you're here? You are watching over Ichigo as a favor to her mother or something?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Perhaps, but I won't deny things haven't been that boring. Why do you ask?"

Thankfully that was all that was needed to start him on the topic of his family, the next hour quickly came and went, and soon Mr. Weasley's body was fully healed and being made ready to move to his recovery room.

"I guess you need to put me back?"

Ichigo just nodded, "Yea, don't worry though. It isn't like you would exactly be happy seeing scary o'l me around would it? And don't worry you won't start seeing the dead once you go back to your body."

Mr. Weasley flushed with embarrassment, "You aren't that scary…"

Ichigo held Zangetsu in one hand; the other fisted and placed on her hip, "Really?"

He grimaced, "Alright, you do look scary as hell." He then gave her a small grin, "But even though you aren't human you still have your humanity. I can tell you are a very caring person."

Ichigo smiled, "I'm glad to see you learned from this experience."

He then put a hand on her shoulder, "Even though we didn't really get to know each other, and I'm sorry you had to die so young."

His reward for the sappy goodbye was a small punch to the shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain, "Ouch! What was that for? That is definitely going to bruise."

Ichigo shook her head, "Don't apologize for me dying, I'm happy. I had a job to do I did it and I'm still doing it, and you still have yours to do."

By the time they finished talking they had arrived at Mr. Weasley's ward, standing in front of his body Ichigo told him to lay down on top, but before she pushed him in he had one last question.

"Is this all real?"

Ichigo looked him in the eye, "Depends on what you call reality." And pushed him into his body before she turned to head back to Grimwald Place, she would let him remember, he was going to find out anyway.

Mr. Weasley gasped in air as he opened his eyes and attempted to jerk upwards, only to get a stabbing pain from his side. Looking around he saw that he was in the exact same ward he had been in with that girl soul reaper, but she was nowhere in sight. He quickly looked down at his chest and was relieved to see no chain, "Depends on what you call reality…" He echoed the last words he heard from her.

It was slightly frightening, watching as his body bleed out as the snake slithered away. Then following as his body was taken to St. Mungdo's and seeing that, Jibakury-something. Mr. Weasley shivered, it was all so confusing to him, watching that happen, and feeling like a ghost, and the pure heart wrenching terror at seeing the other earthbound spirit and wondering if it would be him next. And then she came, the self-claimed envoy to the afterlife who looked like a demon from hell, but despite her appearance after talking with her she reminded him so much of his own children, albeit with much more mature with a very overprotective personality. It was…nice, knowing that there were beings like her waiting to help you move on, if only it were not a dream. Mr. Weasley idly rubbed his sore arm from where she had punched him only to freeze in shock, with trembling fingers he pushed his hospital gown up to look at his arm, and saw a slightly red mark that would turn into a bruise by tomorrow.

Arriving back in her gigai Ichigo only had to feign sleep for roughly thirty more minutes before Sirius received news that Mr. Weasley was now in stable condition and would fully recover.

The family had been overjoyed at the information, Harry, Ichigo and Ulquiorra all smiling lightly from the back of the room. Turning to her cousin Ichigo quietly whispered to him, "When they ask, you can tell them everything." He only shot her a confused look to which she shook her head.

With Mrs. Weasley's arrival and subsequent smothering of her children and Harry both Ichigo and Ulquiorra simply walked over to an out of the way couch, somewhat glad they were forgotten by the happy family and laid down together. This time they went to sleep for real, Ichigo snuggling into Ulquiorra, breathing in his scent and feeling secure with his arm over her waist as she continued to use him as a pillow. It was only when Harry mentioned that the two had been the ones to get him to Dumbledore so quickly, and how they did so that everyone remembered the two hybrids. Everyone besides Ron came close to having a heart attack when Harry described their abilities, and he now understood Ichigo's cryptic remark, especially after seeing her sleeping with Ulquiorra on a couch.

After explaining everything there were mixed reactions, but Harry was surprised my just how relived he was to see how everyone accepted them. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears and everyone could tell that the two would soon be drowned in the Weasley Matron's motherly care, although Harry warned her against pitying them. The Twins had merely smacked their foreheads, "So that is how they prank Umbridge for us,", "Absolutely brilliant."

Ginny just shook her head, "It was because of what they are they were able to help save Dad, at this point they could be half-dementor and You-Know-Who's kids and I wouldn't care."

Sirius though was thoughtful, he studied them as the two hybrids slept, "They must have it harder than even Mooney, at least he has us and even other werewolves. But you said that there were only what, ten others like them? It must be lonely. And to have to hold back what they are all the time, but what I really wonder is what they have yet to tell us."

At this point though Harry cut off his godfather, "Well, I think back home they don't hold back. They always said that they don't tell us things about them to protect us."

Sirius had merely nodded, accepting the reason, "Well, I think today has been eventful enough. Let's all go to bed."

As everyone went off to their bedrooms Mrs. Weasley tried to walk over to Ichigo and Ulquiorra to wake them up so they could go to their own beds but Sirius just stopped her, "I think we should leave them be."

(PAGEBREAK)

The next morning Ichigo woke up on top of Ulquiorra, and feeling his arms around her. It was so familiar to how they used to sleep in Hueco Mundo that she almost thought they were back in Las Noches or some cave in the vast desert. Looking up she saw Ulquiorra's green eyes watching her, seeing the round pupils made her miss the way his eyes really were,

"Morning,"

Ichigo said nothing, just held him tighter as she rested her head back on his chest. She almost fell back asleep feeling his fingers gently brush through her hair when she heard Sirius loudly calling for everyone to wake up.

"Kuso, can I bala him?"

Ulquiorra just laughed lightly, his chest moving with the laughter, "No, I don't think the others would like that. C'mon, it is time to wake up."

With that the two sat up on the couch, "Your trunks appeared with everyone else's upstairs. Molly tried to open them so she could get some clothes ready for you but they wouldn't open."

Ichigo felt her eye twitch slightly at the thought of someone opening her trunk but replied calmly, "That's okay; they were created to recognize our energy signatures."

Sirius seemed interested, "Really? How?"

She snorted, "Hell if I know, Geta-boshi made them. He was the founder of the Research and Development division back home before he was framed for a crime and banished."

"Uhh…" Sirius didn't have a clue how to reply to that. "So, we heard from Harry, about everything you told him."

Ulquiorra turned to look at the man; his hands already back in his pockets, "We know, we told him he could tell you. It makes things easier."

Standing behind Ulquiorra Ichigo began thinking, "Hey Ulquiorra? Maybe we can tell them about our jobs, and the Gotei 14."

He turned to look at her curiously, "You sure? It is your call, I could care less."

Ichigo nodded,

"Alright then, you tell them what you want them to know."

At this point Harry walked in, he had dark circles under his eyes and it looked as though he hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep, "You guys are going to tell us more?"

She smiled, "Yea, we can do it over breakfast if you want. Then we can stay and clean up."

Sirius eyed them shrewdly, "Aren't you two going with everyone to visit Mr. Weasley? I'm sure Arthur would like to thank you."

Ulquiorra shrugged, "No, if we go then we shall have to explain ourselves in the hospital room. And all we did was transport Harry. Mr. Weasley's family should visit first with Harry. We shall wait here."

"Gee, could you possibly say that with any less emotion?" Sirius asked blandly, "It's like reading one of my old textbooks."

All he got was a raised eyebrow and an even stare.

"I give up."

The others weren't happy with Ichigo and Ulquiorra's decision to stay behind, but the two were adamant. Tonks and Mad-eye Moody also showed up and Harry was chosen to catch the two up on Ichigo and Ulquiorra, Mad-eye was quick to want to start hexing the two but they simply restrained him using a low level binding kido and placed him in a chair. However when they ran into the Weasley Matron she had burst into tears just seeing them and quickly engulfed them both in a bone crushing hug. "Oh you poor dears!"

The two managed to remove themselves from her hug and sonidoed to the other side of the room, their stances wary as they eyed Mrs. Weasley with apprehension. "Please, don't pity us."

Ulquiorra nodded, "That was, uncomfortable."

This only caused her to tear up more, but Ichigo just raised a hand. "Please Mrs. Weasley, let us explain."

"Now?" Ulquiorra looked over to her curiously, she just nodded.

It wasn't long before everyone settled down at the breakfast table, but an awkward silence hung over the room before Ichigo pushed her empty plate away. "I'll be honest, I've never really had to tell anyone about this kind of thing and I'm still leaving out maybe one or two key details. But for the most part, you will know more of what we are."

Everyone was silent, none of them wanting to interrupt Ichigo for fear of her changing her mind. Moody looked like he was about to say something but Tonks just smacked the back of his head, so instead he settled for glaring at Ichigo since she still hadn't released him.

"To start off a Minus is really called a Hollow, and the reason why nobody but a hollow can enter Hueco Mundo is because it is in a pocket dimension linked to this world."

Everyone's eyes grew wide with shock,

"But to counter hollows there is another group, they are known as Reapers. They too live in a pocket dimension but this one is often known as the Society."

Moody caught on quickly to what Ichigo was leading up too, "So you two aren't human at all, half hollow, and half reaper."

Ichigo sighed, "That is true, but we used to be human."

"But, then how did you become what you are?" Tonks quietly questioned,

"Perhaps it would be best if I just told you most of my story, then questions at the end." Ichigo looked down. "To start off I need to go back one hundred and thirty-five years, reapers age very slowly, and hollows don't age at all due to their natures."

Ron burst, "You are 135 years old?!"

Ichigo chuckled, "No Ron,"

He sighed in relief,

"I'm seventy."

Everyone at the table had to pick their jaws up off the ground, before they looked to Ulquiorra expectantly,

"I don't know, never cared to keep track. But it has been roughly eighty years since I became half reaper and regained most of my humanity."

Sirius sighed, "Just continue Ichigo…let's just get everything over with."

She shook her head, "Well, anyway, 135 years ago my godfather, Urahara was the captain of the twelfth squad of the Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 being the military force that protects the human world from hollows, and with captains being the highest rank besides the head-captain,"

She paused to let the information sink in, "However, the current lieutenant of the fifth squad, Aizen Sosuke," She spat out the name with such hate that many eyebrows rose in confusion, "Had performed hollowfication experiments on eight of his own fellow reapers, along with countless failed experiments often resulting in death or horrible mutation followed by death. The eight who survived were found by Urahara as they lay on the ground, half way hollowfied and completely unstable. He tried to stabilize them in an attempt to save their lives but it only resulted in permanently fusing them to the hollows Aizen had injected them with and they had now an inner hollow, or hollow consciousness that they eventually learned to keep suppressed."

Ichigo paused as her eyes roamed over the various states of shock and horror, "But because they had become hybrids of the enemy, Yamamoto-sou-taichou and the governing body known as Central 46 banished the eight survivors who began to call themselves Vizards. But it didn't end there, since he was found at the scene Urahara took the blame for Aizen and so he was also banished, but with him went Tessai, Yorouichi, and my father once he found out."

"They wandered the human world, unable to stay in one place for too long because of their longevity and for a time split up to find a safe place to settle down. It was when they split up when Urahara found Dumbledore and the whole war with Grindenwald happened, and if any of the stories say he was accompanied by a black cat then that was Yorouichi, she is kinda like a reaper version of an Animangus."

Ichigo could see Sirius, Tonks and Moody making connections, but the younger ones just kept waiting for more information.

"Time passed and my dad met my mom, I won't go into any more details there." There were some light chuckles from the group, "But I was born with abnormally large amounts of reiatsu, the energy used by reapers and hollows, but also the complete opposite of magic. This was an issue because hollows eat those with high amounts of reiatsu, so Urahara, Tessai and Yorouichi settled down in a candy store to keep an eye on my family since they were all friends. It wasn't long later that my twin sisters were born, but luckily they took more after my mom and had only normal human amounts of reiatsu."

Here Ichigo paused, she still didn't like to talk about her mother's death, and she still blamed herself despite all these years. She felt Ulquiorra reach over under the table and hold one of her hands in his own.

"Because of my high levels of reiatsu I was eventually targeted by a hollow, long story short my mother died to protect me and the hollow was chased away by Urahara but it was too late." Ichigo closed her eyes, "My sisters and I grew up, still ignorant of the other worlds until the reaper assigned to patrol our town for hollows came to our house while tracking a hollow. When she realized I had enough reiatsu to look like a tasty entrée she explained how things worked, and not even five seconds after she finished did the hollow attack my family. My father was out working late at the Karakura hospital that night so it was just us, I tried to fight it but I got my ass handed to me and Rukia, who was the reaper, was seriously injured. Faced with only death she held out her sword and told me that I would have to become a reaper if I wanted to save my family, the catch was that to do so I would have to impale myself on her sword."

There were several horrified gasps as everyone looked at her, their eyes focused on her torso as if wondering where the scar might be, or how she was still alive.

"The plan worked and I became a reaper, she erased my sisters' memory of the event and I took over her duties of protecting the humans targeted by hollows. After about three months though her adopted older brother and close personal friend came back to check on why she hadn't reported in to Society." Ichigo let out a humorless laugh, "Turns out that Rukia making me a reaper was illegal and they had come to bring her in and destroy my powers. They did so and left me bleeding out in the dirt of an alley before telling Rukia that she faced execution."

"Execution!?" Sirius blurt out,

Ichigo just nodded, "Yes, when I regained consciousness I was in Urahara's shop. I didn't know at the time that he was my godfather, with him wanting to keep his distance so as not to drag me into any mess related to him and his reputation. But he offered me a way to regain my reaper powers and attempt to rescue Rukia, who by then had become almost like another sister to me. Needless to say I accepted, but to regain my abilities I had to go through the shattered shaft." Ichigo shuddered, the pain was horrifying, even the phantom pain from her memories.

She saw them about to ask what the shaft was but she cut them off, "My arms were sealed behind my back, and I was thrown down a deep hole, the conditions were to find my reaper powers within myself or become a hollow, in three days."

Molly burst into more tears, the kids seemed too horrified to react and Sirius violently stood up, "What the hell?!"

Ichigo just ignored him, "It wasn't looking good, my inner world, the representation of my mind and the reaper power was crumbling as I searched. Everything was fading when I finally found it, but it was almost too late. I came out as a reaper," There were numerous sighs of relief, "And proceeded to knock Urahara's smile of his face with my elbow." Now there were some laughs, even Moody had a slight grin. "And then I trained, meeting and getting to know Zangetsu as well."

At this point Harry spoke up, "Can we meet him? Not now if you don't want but…"

Ichigo smiled, 'Do you want to come out?'

She felt him shrug, "You do know I look different from your drawing."

'So? I'm going to explain it later.'

With that Zangetsu materialized next to her, invisible to the group. Quickly filling her charm with reiatsu she took it off. "Here, put this on so they can see you."

Everyone looked at her in confusion, Ichigo was holding out her necklace to thin air,

"It is not girly, just take it."

"I will not put this on; it works just fine if I hold it in my hand."

Everyone jumped when they saw a middle-aged man fade into existence in front of them. Moody's normal eye was starting to look like his blue one and everyone stared in shock at the man.

"Hello, I am Zangetsu." His voice was deep, but oddly comforting,

Everyone stared at him; he was different from the picture Harry had described. For one his hair was white, and the colors of his outfit were also reversed, but finally there was a black, one horned helmet on one side of his head.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable Zangetsu-ossan."

He simply smiled before sitting down in an empty chair next to Harry, who just stared. "Uh, nice to meet you?"

All he did was nod,

"Ichigo, why do all the people we meet who are your friends act as emotionless as a plank of wood." Sirius deadpanned,

"Cause they make up for the crazies I deal with, I'll explain why he looks so different later but going on with the story… My friends and I then snuck into Society, and I'll skip the near death situations and fights. We managed to save her life, but on the day of Rukia's execution it was revealed that Aizen was a traitor, who wanted to execute Rukia so that he could get his hands on the power Urahara had hidden in her, the same power he used to save the Vizards. It was also revealed that Aizen had slaughtered the Central 46, and replaced them with illusions to instill his will upon Society. But when he exposed himself to take the power he and his two accomplices were forced to flee back to their base of operations in Hueco Mundo."

Now Ichigo reached for a glass of water but before she could continue Ulquiorra spoke up, "Aizen began to create an army of hollows, but since the typical hollow is consumed by instincts and almost instinctively harbor a hatred of reapers and would sooner turn on each other than an enemy there are some things you have to understand first. For hollows there is an evolutionary process, first there is the ordinary or newborn hollow which you already know of. Then there is the Gillian class, stronger, much larger but also much slower and less intelligent, Gillian is the worst class to be because most who become so lose what little awareness of self they have. Occasionally there is a Gillian that retains their sense of self however and continues to evolve into the next class called Adjuchas, some say they face a fate worse than that of the Gillian because they must continue the evolutionary process or they will devolve back into a Gillian but lose all sense of self. After Adjuchas rank there is the Vasto Lorde, the strongest rank and it is only once a hollow has reached that rank that they begin to recover some of their humanity, but it is the last rank, at least it is if you don't know about the rank of Arrancar."

Ulquiorra paused, the whole time had had been talking he was staring blankly at the glass of water he held in his hands, his voice completely devoid of emotion as he spoke. "Becoming an Arrancar is a long and painful process, and nine out of ten Vasto Lordes who attempt it are found and devoured by other hollows as the process leaves them completely vulnerable. But the reward is being free of the hunger that consumes a hollow, free of the reason why the Society wants to kill us, free of our own instincts."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "That is why so many hollows would follow Aizen, that is why so many looked up to him, that is why even I would follow him till I died. Because he used the power he took from Urahara to turn any Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde into an Arrancar, with no risk of death. But in the end Aizen considered us as nothing more than animals, and willingly sent us into situations he knew we could not survive."

"That is why there are only three of you left, isn't it." Harry murmured softly,

Ulquiorra only nodded before Ginny spoke up, "What does a hollow have to do to evolve? You never were specific."

He sighed, "To evolve a hollow must consume reiatsu, whether it be a reaper, a human or another hollow. To answer the most likely question I was a Vasto Lorde prior to becoming an Arrancar."

The only sound heard was Mrs. Weasley's sobs before they heard growling coming from Moody, "So, you admit to killing humans?"

Ichigo glared at him, "If you turn into a hollow and do not succumb to your hunger then you can talk, but since I don't want to put you through that you will leave Ulquiorra alone or shove my shoe so far up your ass you'll be spitting out rubber, try me."

He looked like he wanted to say more but Ginny spoke up first, "You don't -you know— now though, do you?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "Since I became an Arrancar I have only eaten other hollows as they were the only food source available in Hueco Mundo."

Tonks grinned before turning to Moody, "See? That proves he's on our side, soon as he was able to think clearly he stopped! Stop being so suspicious Mad-eye."

Everyone heard Mad-eye's grinding teeth but Ichigo ignored him and continued,

"So Society declared war on Aizen, who was using the power he stole to try and become a god. His ego and god-complex was really something else. But Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to kidnap a friend of mine by the name of Orihime because of her exceptional healing abilities, long story short my friends and I along with some others from Society snuck into Aizen's fortress of Las Noches to try and rescue her. Ulquiorra and I fought, I barely defeated him, and then we went back to Society only to find that they had tricked Aizen into appearing there with the rest of his army and the final battle as corny as it sounds was taking place."

Ichigo sighed, and leaned even further back into her chair, "But our foes were too powerful, and I just ended up getting my ass handed to me. I'm going to skip some events and get to the part where I meet up with Zangetsu and my inner hollow Hichigo."

"What?" Harry shouted in shock, "But-"

"I may not have turned into a hollow in the shattered shaft, but I partially hollowfied. At that point I was a vizard, although my inner hollow was a representation of my hollow abilities and the manifestation of all my negative emotions and instincts. She was a sadistic bitch for sure, but despite all her threats to kill me and take over my body she only wanted to protect me."

"Err, yea," Fred said disbelievingly, "She wanted to protect you, by threatening to take over your body and kill you?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It was actually a threat to drag me down and crush my skull, very good motivator to get stronger if you ask me."

At this point Moody gave out a harsh bark of laughter, "I can see that."

"But despite being a separate entity in my head she was a part of me, a part I didn't want to acknowledge but a part all the same. In the end because of a near death situation she fused with me, and with Zangetsu to restore the balance of my powers. That fusion is what caused Zangetsu's appearance change and my own hair to become naturally streaked with white and it also caused my eyes to become amber instead of the brown they used to be."

She could tell that everyone was now analyzing her more closely, especially her hair and eyes. But they were also looking at Zangetsu.

"After that the fuse healed me of all the injuries I had prior to falling unconscious and I rejoined the fight. In the end Aizen was killed but before he died he launched a gargantua, a portal to Hueco Mundo which was supposed to be sealed shut at the time. I made sure nobody else fell in at the cost of myself, and when I passed through I fell unconscious amid the sands of Hueco Mundo."

Molly's sobs had increased to such a degree that she began to hiccup as she tried using a towel to dry her tears. Even Ginny looked close to tears as everyone else seemed frozen in shock, but Ichigo could see a gleam of respect in Moody's normal eye. "After I woke up I found myself in the care of Nel, her adoptive brothers, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Nel had kept Grimmjow from killing me and Ulquiorra didn't care either way at the time but I told them about Aizen's betrayal and death and we kinda just stuck together, safety in numbers and all of that. In the end we were stuck in Hueco Mundo for fifty years, which translated to ten years this world and Society's time, don't ask me how…none of us understand it really. After that Rukia and Renji found us once the seal wore off and we left and I got to see my family and friends again, but boy was it weird seeing everyone ten years older. We couldn't tell how much time had passed as it is always night in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo shrugged, "That's pretty much it, we joined the Gotei 13 and formed the 14th squad which is the hybrid squad and things continued as normal for us."

"Any questions?"

Everyone was silent, each of the others digesting the whole tale they just heard, but Tonks was the first to break the ice, "So, how long did it take for you two to get together?"

Ichigo felt like she would face-vault, "Really? Of all the things you would want to know? It is about our relationship?"

Tonks nodded vigorously,

"It took us roughly twenty-five years to get together; we don't know the exact numbers though."

The pink haired auror whistled, "Wow, that's a long time."

Feeling like she had something to prove for some strange reason Ichigo also spoke up, "Yea, but it took Renji about a hundred years to finally propose to Rukia."

Tonk's eyes bulged out of her head, "Okay, I stand corrected."

George raised a hand, which caused Ichigo to give him a 'really?' look. "Who is the oldest guy you know?" He asked sheepishly,

"Uhh," Ichigo frowned, "Yamamoto-sou-taichou founded the Reaper Academy roughly two-thousand years ago. That is as far back as I know."

Both twin's had to pick their jaws up off the ground, "Bloody hell! That guy is older than dirt!"

Ulquiorra, Ichigo and even Zangetsu chuckled, "I would advise against letting him hear you saying that, he is very strict. And Old-fashioned."

Everyone stared at Ulquiorra in shock, Sirius had raised a shaking finger to point at him, "Did you just, make a joke?"

Ulquiorra looked over to Sirius out of the side of his eyes, "Perhaps."

Everyone laughed at Sirius's face, and at the fact that Ulquiorra really did make a joke. Harry however looked at Zangetsu, "What is it like being Ichigo's sword?"

Zangetsu just looked at Harry, "It is my duty to support her in times of need, to help train her and to protect her. I try to keep the rain away."

"Rain?" Harry sounded confused,

"When Ichigo feels despair, or hopelessness it rains in her inner world. I don't like rain."

With that he tossed Ichigo back her charm necklace and vanished from sight before going back into Ichigo's inner world, causing her to roll her eyes.

"He doesn't talk much."

"That's an understatement," Sirius frowned, "Does he always talk so cryptically?"

Ichigo snorted, "All zanpakuto talk cryptically, but I'd take talking with him over talking with Hichigo any day, even if we did come to an agreement."

Tonks perked up, "Wasn't Hichigo your inner hollow? What kind of things did she talk to you about?"

Looking over to Ulquiorra Ichigo asked, "What do you think? Quote or summarize?"

He grinned slightly, "Quote, I want to see how they react."

She just rolled her eyes, "Alright, here goes the quote, although I'm surprised I remember what she said so well, but then again it scared the hell out of me, 'In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become queen, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!' Yea, she was certainly a piece of work alright. And in case you were wondering she called me queen because I was the 'queen' of my body. And she said that before stabbing me in the gut with my own sword."

Everyone was staring at her; Ichigo was starting to get tired of it. "That is, freaky.", "She sounds crazy,", "You dealt with that?", "She stabbed you?", "How the hell are you still here?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Yes to all."

Everyone just shook their heads, and Harry spoke up, "I think I'm done for today, my brain is going to explode."

Moody however asked one last question before everyone left the table, "If hollows go after people with this reshi energy, then how do we protect ourselves from them?"

Ichigo released her restraining kido from him before answering, "You all don't have to worry about that, as wizards you all possess an anti-reiatsu." Seeing all the blank looks Ichigo expanded, "It's like this, to a hollow a regular human is like…a sandwich? Whereas a reaper is a chocolate bar and a witch slash wizard is like curdled milk. You guys just wouldn't be appetizing, especially with Ulquiorra and I as comparison, soon as they would get a whiff of us they would drop you guys like a bad habit, if they were even thinking of eating you all in the first place."

Fred and George looked at each other, "Interesting analogy, but…"

"I don't know if we should be offended,"

"Or relived,"

Both hybrids just rolled their eyes before saying the same thing, "Relieved."

With everyone finally leaving the table both Ichigo and Ulquiorra started on the dishes, Molly had tried to get them to stop but her overbearing nature was curbed when Ulquiorra shot her down with a glare.

Before Harry left however Ichigo pulled him aside, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her oddly, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo looked down at her feet, "I mean, are you okay with what we told everyone."

Harry let out a big sigh, "Well, it is a lot to swallow. But it's kinda cool in a way."

"Huh?" Ichigo tore her gaze from her feet to stare at her cousin in shock,

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, who else can say that their cousin is a warrior of another dimension who defends humanity?"

Ichigo couldn't help it, she laughed, "I don't think I've ever heard it put that way." When she finally recovered she pulled her cousin into a hug, "Thanks Harry, and if you ever have any problems you know you can talk to me."

He pulled away somewhat, "Like you don't have enough of your own?"

Ichigo scowled, "Baka, you are family. You can always ask me for help."

Eventually everyone left, except for Sirius who was now alone with the two hybrids, he had started questioning whether or not they would make sure their past did not come to hurt Harry. He clearly thought he looked intimidating but both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had seen way worse, and promptly told him so causing the grown man to pout comically and claim that they had an unfair advantage.

It was the end of the day when the group come back, each of the Weasleys having a grin on their face as they talked about their father but Ichigo noticed that Harry was numb again, his eyes wide and afraid, he also seemed to be distancing himself from the rest of the group. Ichigo tried to go over to him so she could find out what was wrong, her older-sibling senses telling her something wasn't right with him, she could just see 'wrong' written all over his face. But before she had a chance she found him in his room, the door closed and he refused to answer.

Despite her worries, and desire to bala the door and get her cousin to talk Ichigo decided to give him the night to sort it out himself. If he wanted to be alone she would give it to him, but if he was still like this by the end of tomorrow then she was getting some answers.

The next day dawned uneventfully, Ichigo had gone to sleep with Ulquiorra on the couch again, and the whole group had eaten breakfast quietly. But the whole time Ichigo and Ulquiorra had slight frowns on their faces, and just seemed to poke their food.

"What's wrong you two? You look glum." Tonks called from her seat at one end of the table,

Ichigo pushed a sausage into her syrup, "Something seems, off, like I'm forgetting something important."

Ulquiorra nodded, "The same here, but it seems more like a someone."

Tonks opened her mouth to say more when suddenly a Senkaimon opened up in the middle of the room, causing everyone to grow silent as a small butterfly came out before Renji stepped out of the door.

"Renji? What?"

The normally brash hot-head simply lifted his hand, revealing a copy of one of Ichigo and Ulquiorra's charm necklaces full of reiatsu. "Urahara gave it to me to help explain, Ichigo all seated and unseated officers are being recalled."

Both hybrids eyes widened in shock, "What happened?"

"We're under attack, and nobody remembers Rukia."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ichigo stared at the new arrival, "What?" confusion clearly shone on her face,

Renji's face flashed through several emotions she recognized, disbelief, agony, despair, and desperation before finally determination, "Ichigo, you of all people have to remember! Rukia! Your friend! You have to remember her!"

Ichigo only stared in shock as Renji began to grab her by the shoulders, "Please! I need you to help me!"

At that point a stuffed lion peeked up from Renji's shoulder, "Yea! You have to remember Nee-San!"

She only stared before a scowl quickly fell over her face, "Look Abarai-fukutaicho, and whatever you are, I have no idea what you are talking about. And why would someone from sixth division want something to do with me?"

The red head recoiled as if hit, his eyes wide in shock, "No," he whispered, before he began shaking Ichigo by the shoulders, "No! You can't forget too! Please Ichigo, we are friends! Do you remember nothing? You invaded and stood against the whole of the Gotei 13 at the time to save Rukia! She slept in your closet for three months! You and she are like sisters! We never gave up on you when you were stuck in Hueco Mundo those ten years, we were the ones who found you as soon as the seal wore off!"

Renji was close to tears, everyone could see it but Ichigo gently pushed him away from her, holding him at arm's length. "Look, I don't know who you are talking about, and I don't remember anything that you are talking about happening."

The sheer devastation on the man's face made many of the Order's hearts reach out for him, and Ichigo began to wonder why her denial hurt him so much. But the others were also curious about the talking plushy, "Ichigo you jerk! You just don't care for Rukia like we do! C'mon Renji, let's leave her here."

"Ichigo please!" He gestured towards Ichigo, but accidentally knocked down her sketchbook, causing it to fall to the floor and land on its spine where it bounced open to a page with a short black haired girl with a stern expression as she sat on her knees while displaying a notebook with crudely drawn rabbits. Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the movement of the falling book, and when they settled upon the image her eyes flew wide open before they quickly screwed themselves shut as an agonizing pain flashed through her head, forcing her to her knees as she held her head in her hands, trying to stop the pain as a shout tore itself from her throat.

"Ichigo!" Both Ulquiorra and Renji rushed towards her downed form and placing hands on her shoulders. But for Ichigo the pain throbbed, and with each throb came a memory, that girl from her drawing stepping into her room, showing her doodles, helping her with a juice pouch, telling her to stay down or she would die, being restrained in front of a massive flaming bird, flashing a ring in her face with a wide smile, and finally came the last memory.

The girl sat by a light post, blood flowing from her wounds and her face shadowed by her bangs, "Do you want to save your family?" She gasped out, each word laced with pain.

"Of course I do, just tell me how." Ichigo could hear the words dropping from her mouth,

Her hand scrabbled for the hilt of her sword, "It will only be temporary, but…"

She held her zanpakuto in her hand, pointed directly at Ichigo, and more of her face was reviled, her nose and the lower part of her face could be seen but there was still a blurry haze over the rest.

"You must become a soul reaper yourself."

Ichigo felt her eyes widen in shock,

"You must run my blade through the center of your being, and I will share with you my powers." She paused, "There is no guarantee it will work, but if it fails we die either way."

Ichigo heard a hollow screech nearby, but her eyes were focused entirely upon the fallen form of the shinigami before her, still holding out her zanpakuto.

"Then give me that blade, soul reaper."

She looked up to gaze directly into Ichigo's eyes, and when their eyes met the foggy haze was lifted, "My name is not soul reaper, it's Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo gripped the cold steel in her hands, positioning the point directly over her heart, "I am Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Then she felt the cold metal easily pierce her heart.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as she heaved a great breath, staring blankly at the floor she whispered, "I, I remember."

Ulquiorra stared at her curiously, but Renji's hand on her shoulder tightened almost painfully on her gigai, "You do?"

She could feel herself slowly returning to the present, and her voice grew stronger, "I remember Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, or should I say Abarai Rukia?" she finished with a slight smirk.

Renji just stared at her in shock before a wide grin spread over his face, "I knew I could count on you to do the impossible strawberry!"

"Yea! I never doubted you!"

A slight vein pulsed in Ichigo's forehead, "What's that supposed to mean pineapple?!" She shouted back, only to have Renji laugh, before she glared at the stuffed lion, "And yea, you did doubt me Kon."

"It's good to have you back."

Ichigo smiled softly, their usual banter was a normalcy for Renji that she could tell he was desperate to have. Turning to her boyfriend who still held his arm around her shoulders she spoke up, "It's okay Ulquiorra, I remember everything, Renji's a friend but it seems any memory we had that was related to or including Rukia was forgotten."

Ulquiorra nodded, before turning back to the other man, "Now, what is the status of the Society?"

Renji quickly stood at attention before facing Ichigo and addressing her in a brisk tone, "Around the same time everyone forgot Rukia she also disappeared without a trace. However we have been unable to search for her not only because nobody knows who she is but Kurostuchi-taicho has also lost most of his memory, showing no recognition of any other members of the Gotei 14. The main issue is that one of his experiments in what appears to be liquid reiatsu has for lack of a better description, run amok and has currently encased an unknown amount of unseated officers and even Zaraki-taicho. The fourth division is trying to free those encased in the substance but all attempts have proven unsuccessful. Despite everyone forgetting about Rukia and by extension you the rest of the fourteenth squad is safe at the present moment."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "I thought they would have had to flee for their lives again. Why the change of heart?"

Renji shrugged, "The other captains and Central 46 decided not to take any adverse reaction to them since they were obviously accepted enough to be made a squad. And also the fourteenth is the only division that remembers you."

"Because I didn't meet them in a situation that involved Rukia?" Ichigo asked,

Renji nodded, "That is what Urahara concluded when I came to him after everyone seemed to forget you of all people taicho."

Behind Ichigo all of the witches and wizards had looks of absolute shock, each of them having heard what the newcomer, Renji had said. Harry though felt his blood run cold, 'Taicho means captain, so Ichigo is a captain? I thought she said that captains were amongst the highest rank with only fourteen of them? Why didn't she tell us that along with the rest of the information? Why?' He felt slightly hurt at the realization even though he logically knew Ichigo had reasons for not telling him things, but why hide her rank? Then her words about her division having to flee for their lives hit Harry, "What do you mean 'flee for their lives'? Are you being hunted?"

Ichigo turned back to Harry, a sad smile on her face, "Well, we used to be. Central 46 declared Vizards and Arrancars, basically anyone half hollow to be exterminated. But we still helped Society in the Winter War and convinced them that we were worthwhile allies."

Kon snorted, "Yea right, more like you convinced them it was perilous to their health to have you as an enemy."

Ichigo's scowl was back in place, "Jigoku o shattodaun you! Back to the issue though I'll be doubted, and I have to find whatever erased everyone's memories probably have to kill it to restore said memories but I want to send it to geta-boshi just to make sure. But Kurostuchi should know by now to keep his experiments in check, I don't want to have to deal with his Frankenstein on top of everything else." She fell silent, obviously thinking hard but also forgetting the witches and wizards behind her. "How did you remember Rukia, Renji? Even I forgot her and we shared powers for three months back when I was a substitute reaper."

Renji noticed how Ichigo said 'reaper' rather than Shinigami, his eyes flickered over to the rest of the room and he noticed the others still listening intently, mentally shaking his head Renji chuckled to himself, 'She would face things that would have others pissing their pants, but she is scared of telling her living relative she is dead.' To answer her question however he raised his hand, showing off a gold band, "Well, the memories came back quick after waking up in a bed with a Chappy pillow, and seeing a wedding ring when I didn't recall getting married. That and I was in Kuchiki-taicho's estate since if you recall he didn't want us living in the sixth division barracks."

Snorting in suppressed laughter Ichigo replied, "Yea, I can see how that would trigger your memories. Was it before or after he chased you out with his pink petals of death that you tried to get him to remember?"

Renji paled to a sickly white, causing his tattoos to stand out even more while Sirius and Harry exchanged glances, 'Pink petals of death?'

Finally the red-head grudgingly mumbled out a response, "After…"

Ichigo shook her head, "And I'm guessing you picked Kon up when you visited Geta-boshi?" She got nods from both Renji and Kon, "Alright, looks like we have to head back to Society, but Ulquiorra and I will have to make a quick stop upstairs, we need to get something from our trunks."

Renji nodded, seems like his earlier assumption was right, "Hurry up,"

Realizing that Ichigo and Ulquiorra were going into a potentially dangerous situation Harry jumped up from his chair, "I'll help."

Slowly the others stood up as well, each of them voicing their willingness to help with the situation except for Mrs. Weasley, who was telling the kids they shouldn't go into danger. Ichigo just shook her head at Harry and Sirius' hopeful looks.

"No, you can't come." She said, her voice leaving no room for doubt and full of authority.

Harry glared at her, "Why not? You're my cousin and you have helped me often enough, if there is a problem I want to be able to help you."

Ichigo felt her heart warm with the care Harry had for her, but her face did not budge one bit from its scowl, "No Harry, we are going into an unknown situation with things you have no chance of standing against. That and you can't enter Society, you have to be either a reaper or hollow."

He didn't back down, "So you and Ulquiorra are going alone?"

Renji looked at Harry curiously, "So, that one is your cousin Ichigo?"

"Yea," she sighed, "That's him,"

Renji walked up to Harry and fixed him with a penetrating look, his calculative gaze making Harry want to back down but he firmly stood his ground, hoping that if he proved himself he could come with.

"I was expecting one of the red-heads, no offence to your hair color. But you sure you two are related? He looks a bit wimpy, probably couldn't even lift Zangetsu and we all know how you can swing that meat cleaver of a blade around" Renji laughed lightly at the end,

"Gah!" Harry shouted, "Why does everyone ask how we are related?! Both Grimmjow and Nel said the same thing!"

Ichigo shook her head, "It's a good thing Harry, that way you can easily deny any relation to me if you meet Kenpachi."

"That's true," Renji laughed, "But it is hard to see this wimp even holding a sword correctly. Heck! He would probably be worse in kido than me!"

Harry sent the tattooed weirdo his worst glare, which did nothing, "I killed a basilisk with a sword in my second year!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes but it was Ulquiorra's even voice that spoke up, "It was blind, and you still got bit. We don't have phoenix tears readily available if you fatally wound yourself." He turned back to Ichigo and Renji, "We should probably leave now if we want to return as soon as possible."

Harry just glared at Ulquiorra, he opened his mouth to try and form a rebuttal but the three simply blurred out of existence and the doors to the bedrooms slammed shut. His eyes going wide at the realization that they were leaving now he and the other kids ran to the doors, only to find them locked. Banging his hands on the door to the bedroom Ginny and Ichigo shared he couldn't help the fear and anger that surged through him, his cousin was leaving for a place that was a pocket dimension and filled with danger that even she did not know. But what he truly feared was what would happen if whatever erased the memories of this Rukia girl crossed paths with Ichigo, Harry didn't delude himself into thinking that Ichigo would avoid it. He wanted to go with to keep an eye on his cousin, to make sure he didn't forget her. His shouts for Ichigo to open the door as echoed by Ginny beside him had no effect for almost five minutes, but when the door finally did unlock and swing open beneath the two's furious assault they rushed in to find an empty room with Ichigo's trunk firmly sealed in the middle. Rushing over to Ron and the twins Harry only stumbled to a halt in the hallway as the three came out of the boy's bedroom, heads lowered and a softly murmured, "Sorry mate, we were too late."

They slowly filed back into the dining room, only to be addressed by a fuming Mad-eye Moody, lunging forward in his hobbling gait he growled, "Did you get them?"

Harry just shook his head,

Moody cursed, "How the bloody hell did that kid just pop up here? That was a serious breach of security!" As he ranted and raved about anti-apparation and teleportation wards Harry slowly began walking back to his bed room.

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the little black book that was Ichigo's. 'Why? Why would she not accept any help? Why did she just leave? How did she become a captain? Why is she a captain?' Harry didn't know what to feel. His mind was in shambles. Was he angry? Sad? Did he feel abandoned? He couldn't answer yes or no, but one emotion surging through him that he could identify, was fear. Fear for his cousin's well-being, fear for what secrets she continued to hide, fear of her not coming back.

Sirius noticed his godson's somber mood and unnoticed exit, quietly excusing himself he quickly followed Harry, pausing only to nod at Ron who had started to get up from his seat before sitting down once he realized that Sirius would talk to Harry. When he got into the room the first thing Sirius noticed was that it was dark, all the lights turned off although there was enough to see from the little sunlight filtered through the window. Second was Harry, sitting hunched on his bed and staring blankly at Ulquiorra's trunk as he clutched a small book tightly, at first Sirius was confused, he thought books were Hermione's thing, but then he recognized the cover as Ichigo's sketch-book and things cleared up. Quietly walking over to the boy Sirius sat down next to his godson, causing Harry to jump when he finally noticed Sirius's presence.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well it looks like you need to. It has to do with Ichigo, doesn't it?"

The hands holding on to the book tightened so much that they turned white, "Why? Why does she always keep secrets? Why did she leave so quickly? What if— what if she meets whatever it was that caused everyone to forget Rukia." Harry closed his eyes, feeling tears burning behind his eyelids, "I don't want to forget her."

Unsure of what to do Sirius grabbed Harry in a hug; now that it was brought up Sirius couldn't help but scold himself for not noticing that key issue. Even though Ichigo was slightly creepy in his opinion and her boyfriend was as emotionless as a muggle robot Harry cared for them and even Sirius started to care for the two. "I'm sure they'll be fine, you heard about what they went through. And I'm sure that they'll come back just fine."

Harry shook his head, "Yea, but you heard the way the way they described the events." Upon hearing nothing but silence from his godfather Harry continued, "The way they talked about things it was as though they played minor roles, think about it Sirius, even if they were there they never really fought any of the really dangerous people or hollows." He paused before continuing in a whisper, "It was always someone else doing the fighting through the Winter War."

Sighing Sirius had no clue how to answer, he wasn't any good at comforting people, riling them up was more his thing. "Well, it has been about what, fifty-something years since then? I'm sure they weren't just lazing about during that time."

Seeing no change in Harry's mood Sirius decided to change the subject slightly, "And maybe they are keeping secrets to keep you out of whatever troubles they get into?"

Inside he was cringing, that argument was weak and the way he ended it as a question only further undermined any credibility to the statement. It did nothing for Harry, "But Ichigo is the only family I have left besides you, Dursleys don't count. If she would just tell us then we could help her."

"I don't know about that, the things she described I don't think we could go up against." Sirius did not want to think of Harry going anywhere near anything hollow related, Ichigo and Ulquiorra exempted.

"That's the point! Ichigo and Ulquiorra are facing who knows how many of those things and we are just sitting here doing nothing. Even if I don't go what about a member of the Order? Just— just someone to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Harry hugged Sirius tightly, Ichigo's book in his lap. "I just got to know her but now I'm told that she could die at any moment. I don't want to lose her."

If Sirius felt lost before then it was nothing to now, how could he respond to that? "Harry, maybe that is why she didn't tell you."

"Huh?" Harry's watery eyes looked straight into his godfather's,

"Like I said earlier, maybe she didn't tell you so you wouldn't worry. Ignorance is bliss and all of that." Now Sirius was inwardly patting himself on the back, his words seemed to have gotten through to Harry and a deep in thought Harry was better than a moping Harry.

"That sounds like her, but I still don't like it."

Sirius shrugged, "Nothing we can do but hope, and if she lived through all she said she did then I doubt anything bad is going to happen." He grinned wolfishly, "Now let's get back downstairs, you need to stop worrying so much and live a little. Now I say we show those Twins how the Marauders prank."

Harry knew Sirius was trying to distract him, and for that he was thankful despite the worry still in the back of his mind. Harry just shook his head, "It's okay, and thanks for trying to make me feel better Sirius."

Both Sirius and Harry got up and left the room, but Harry still held on to Ichigo's sketchbook tightly, never putting it down. It was only after they and everyone else had lunch that Harry remembered overhearing that Voldemort might have possessed him, the thought still worried him, but right now he was emotionally frayed. Between his fears of Voldemort possessing him, the Ministry hating him, Hermione on a warpath against his cousin, and said cousin fighting who-knows-what with the possibility of her entire existence being erased from his mind. He would deal with the Voldemort issue when Ichigo and Ulquiorra got back, and once he knew they were safe.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were in the middle of a game of exploding snap when it happened, through the window Mrs. Weasley had left open to air out the house a white something flew in and landed with a splat against the wall. They could only stare in shock as Sirius rushed in after hearing the noise and they all watched as a red substance that looked suspiciously like blood slowly oozed down the wall, but in some places it lingered forming a message.

"What the bloody hell is that? It looks like some damn Death Eater ransom note!" Sirius shouted,

Harry however was reading said Death Eater ransom note, which also had a small object that looked suspiciously like a small television screen on the floor next to it. "To all wizards and witches of the Order of the Phoenix and strawberry-chan's friends we are currently in the middle of a crisis as you have no doubt heard but worry not! She and Ulqui-kun will be fine! Don't forget to scry though! You'll be in for quite a show!

From Urahara Kisuke

P.S. if you think this is a Death Eater Ransom note then you have no talent for comedy."

There was a small picture of a cartoon head with a striped bucket hat and fan held in front of the face but Harry knew that there was a grin behind that fan. Sirius just sputtered incoherently, "Wha-? No— no talent for comedy? What the ruddy hell? I so have a sense of humor, I was a damn Maurader!"

The others just chuckled at Sirius's plight,

"Strawberry-chan?"

Harry looked over to the twins, they had both asked each other about the name and judging from the looks of Sirius and Mrs. Weasley who had also come into the room to see what was happening Harry knew someone would have to spill Ichigo's pet peeve, but it wasn't going to be him, he had some self-preservation instincts.

Ron on the other hand, "Ichigo's name means 'strawberry'!"

Everyone just stared at him, but Harry felt like face-palming, "It was nice knowing you mate." He said dryly.

"Huh?" Poor Ron, ignorant of his impending doom.

"Remember what Ichigo did to Grimmjow when he called her that?"

That was all that needed to be said, Ron's face went paler than when he saw Aragog as he realized his mistake, "No! Why didn't you stop me? You have got to hide me when she gets back."

Harry took Ron's hands off his shoulders since the red-head had been shaking him frantically, "Hell no! You dug your own grave by letting that cat out of the bag."

Fred and George looked at their brother curiously, "What's so scary about her?"

Ron and Harry shuddered before Harry flipped through Ichigo's sketchbook, visual aids really helped. "Ulquiorra told us that only idiots call her 'strawberry' to her face back at Society, one such idiot is Grimmjow," Showing everyone the drawing of Grimmjow he nodded to his friends, "You all saw him, he was the one Ichigo threw through the window."

Everyone's eyes widened, but Mrs. Weasley scowled, "She threw him through a window because he called her a name?"

Harry shook his head, "No, that was to make an impression when she offered to help teach our DA group martial arts. When he called her a strawberry she said something about no 'hierro' whatever that is before she started chasing him with intent to pummel." Harry grinned, "He looked like he was about to crap himself, and he was screaming like a girl."

Mrs. Weasley's scowl deepened, "Why do so much just at a nickname? It's not insulting; rather I think it is cute."

At this point everyone deadpanned, and Harry made a point, "Cute does not fit Ichigo, she said her name means 'One who protects'."

Ginny seemed interested, "Really? That's interesting, but I'll remember not to call her strawberry." She looked back to the wall-message, "But what did it mean by scrying?"

Sirius tore his eyes from the wall to answer Ginny's question, "Oh, my family had a scrying mirror in the basement. You can use it to watch what was happening in the lives of family members but you can't hear anything, just watch." He then frowned suddenly as he realized something, "In fact, the mirror is probably still in the basement, but how did Urahara find out about it? I completely forgot about it before he mentioned it."

At that moment another ball flew in through the window only to hit the wall right next to the old message,

"All you need to know is that I have my methods, and I shall never tell!"

Sirius pulled on his hair in frustration, "How the hell is that git doing that?! And it better not stain my walls!"

The ink then revealed the postscript,

"P.S. the ink stains."

Everyone just laughed as Sirius shouted incoherently before stomping out of the room, muttering about godfathers of interdimensional teens and about how he was going to get the scrying mirror.

Fred and George shared a look, "We have got to get him to teach us."

Harry however had heard plenty of stories about Urahara's, eccentrics and did not need or want the twins to add 'mad-scientist' to their list of accomplishments. He silently sent up a prayer that the three would never meet.

"Hey Harry, don't you think it is weird how he knew what we were talking about? Like he is watching us?" Ron asked curiously,

"Probably because he is," Harry shook his head, "Even Ichigo has no clue how he seems to know everything, she just goes with it and has decided that she doesn't want to know. Although when I asked I did catch her muttering about a 'damn peeping cat with no decency' after that I decided I don't want to know either."

All he got was weirded out looks.

The next day everyone crowded around the scrying mirror, eager to see if they could use it to keep an eye on Ichigo. However the group had received an owl from Dumbledore telling them that they had to wait until the rest of the Order arrived, turns out everyone was curious. It took two days before the whole Order was finally together, with Lupin arriving last and Hagrid still absent, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Twins were catching Hermione up on what they had learned about Ichigo and Ulquiorra since she had arrived earlier that day.

"And then when this weirdo with red hair and tons of tattoos shows up, and starts practically begging Ichigo to remember this girl called Rukia –who is his wife by the way— and it turns out everybody forgot all about her except for Renji –the red head— and when Ichigo remembered he told her about how Society –you know, the pocket dimension she lives in with the other Reapers I told you about earlier?— was under attack by some mad scientist's experiment that basically petrifies people! And then Renji let slip that Ichigo is a captain! What do you mean 'what's the big deal?' the Society's run by this Gotei 14 and there are only fourteen captains, one for each squad and they are led by the captain-commander who's this old due, like two thousand years old at least!"

Harry just shook his head fondly as Ron rambled on to Hermione about what they finally learned about Ichigo. Hermione herself seemed skeptical of everything and learning that she and Ulquiorra were from a pocket dimension called Society and helped defend humanity from hollows only made her more wary of the two.

"But Ron, if they really are protectors of humanity then why hasn't the wizarding world heard of them? There are no books whatsoever on these 'Reapers' and 'Hollows', she is lying obviously."

Harry sighed, why couldn't she believe them? Heck, even Snape said everything was true when he was confronted about it since he had entered Ichigo's mind and seen the proof. Inwardly shuddering at the thought of that slimy git moving around in his cousin's mind Harry had to wonder just what Ichigo had seen and done to have earned the potion master's unwavering loyalty.

"Shut up you insufferable know-it-all, there is a reason why there are no books on her worlds and it will stay that way. One more insult and it will be detention for a week, Ichigo had dealt with things that would make even the Dark Lord piss his pants in fear."

Now that Harry would pay to see. Both Harry and Snape were disgusted and surprised to find themselves both supporting Ichigo against Mad-eye Moody when he was convinced she would side with Voldemort, and they had promptly promised that the event of them agreeing on something would be forgotten and denied ever existing until the day they died, although Snape had insisted upon denying even after death.

"Dear Merlin, what could possibly be so horrifying that even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be afraid?"

"…Ichigo's inner hollow was the scariest in my opinion…"

"What was so scary about her?"

"Black, if you value your sanity never pry into that… And don't ask Ichigo to reenact Shiro's personality for a prank, it will backfire."

"Who's Shiro?"

"The name Ichigo gave her inner hollow because she was an albino mental representation of Ichigo's hollow side."

"Ha! Snivillius is scared of Ichigo!"

"When you stare a white version of Ichigo with black eyes and amber irises, a blue tongue, voice has a watery echo, constantly talks about killing/maiming/consuming Ichigo's soul to take over her body/killer instinct/crushing skulls, and is tossing around a cleaver of a sword nearly as long as she is tall like it is a wand without being afraid, then you can call me a coward."

"…"

"I thought so."

Harry rolled his eyes, but an image of Voldemort cowering behind a chair at a white version of Ichigo smirking like she does when planning something with the twins popped up into his mind. Suppressing a snort of laughter he watched as Snape glared at him while Dumbledore walked into the room wearing a neon orange wizarding robe with navy blue stars and moons. Harry almost felt like squinting when he caught an eyeful of the robe and wondered if the reason why Voldemort couldn't defeat the Headmaster was because he was too hard to look and thus aim at.

"We are all here after being caught up on the past of a Ms. Kurosaki and Mr. Ciffer. After the message given to us by my old friend Kisuke; which was thankfully removed after several scorgufy charms, we have found a scrying mirror to see what she is up against."

Despite desperately wanting to know what his cousin was doing Harry felt almost honor bound as her cousin to speak against spying on her, "But sir, wouldn't we be spying?" And he was afraid of what Grimmjow would do to him.

"Kisuke has given us permission through his message, and I have written permission to use the mirror with this letter delivered two days ago my dear boy." Dumbledore answered, holding up the letter in his hand and the cartoon head of Urahara visible near the bottom, next to it the head of a black cat grinning a Cheshire grin.

"Then I can point Ichigo in your direction when she finds out sir?"

Harry felt a slight vindictive satisfaction seeing the aged headmaster pale slightly, obviously remembering what Ulquiorra's bala did to his wall before agreeing to Harry's question. Smirking in relief Harry caught the eye of Snape, who was also smirking before they both dropped into scowls seeing the identical expressions on their faces.

"Now Sirius my dear boy, would you mind starting up the mirror?"

"Sure thing," Sirius walked up to the mirror holding a small white hair in his hand, the mirror wouldn't let you spy on just anyone, you needed a part of them like how a polyjuice potion needed a part of the person it would impersonate. Harry had asked his godfather earlier how he had gotten one of Ichigo's hairs after she had left the room, but he just said that he grabbed it off her pillow.

"Show us Ichigo Kurosaki," The mirror shimmered with a light blue hue before revealing a slightly blurry image of a figure dressed in a black and white outfit with a similarly colored coat like thing with a red inside. The blurry figure was identified as Ichigo through the unmistakable orange and white hair, but she also had a strange white dual horned helmet on her forehead and a massive wrapped object slung over her back. Harry could also see what he assumed was Ulquiorra beside her, but he had some strange white half-helmet with a single horn, and Renji stood behind the two, his red hair easily identifiable.

"Why is it so blurry?" Lupin squinted at the mirror, trying to get a good look at the enigma he had heard so much of.

"I don't know," Sirius frowned, "It should be a lot clearer than that."

Harry looked over to the two, "She is in a pocket dimension, maybe that is interfering with the image?"

Several heads nodded in agreement and Hermione sent Harry a surprised look, "What?"

Snape sneered, "That idea made sense."

Hermione had her 'learning look' on as she stared at the mirror, "So, you only need a hair to scry someone?"

Sirius nodded, "Yea, but it can't scry anybody who is dead or if they lost their memory. For some reason it works like owl post, the person you want to scry has to know who they are and acknowledge themselves as who they are or it won't work. And if dead, no thought."

Harry's eyebrows went up, that wasn't good, if Ichigo forgot who she was then even if he by some chance remembered her he couldn't use the mirror to find her. Grimacing as he pushed that thought aside Harry turned back to the mirror, watching the blurry image of his cousin carefully and with a tightening of his chest when another figure shot towards her, light glinting off of something in his hand.

(ICHIGO-POV)

Ichigo held Zangetsu's perilous length perpendicular to her nose, pushing against the force Ikkaku was exerting with both his sheath and zanpakuto.

"I am the captain of the fourteenth squad Ikkaku! Cease this at once! Was not my squad given acceptance until this issue was dealt with?"

Pushing harder she overcame the third seat and with a horizontal slice forced him to jump back, a grin still on his face. "Ah, but the others of your supposed division were already here, yet you and your friend over there were missing." He brought his sheath in front of him, "How do I know you aren't an imposter? Now show me your real strength!"

Lunging forward Ikkaku again struck at Ichigo, and again she blocked his blows, each stab parried, each jab diverted. "Let me do my damn job and find Rukia or I'll be forced to incapacitate you Ikkaku!"

Her opponent was about to strike out at her again when suddenly the area they were fighting in was covered in ice, freezing Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Renji and Ikkaku up to their knees. Looking over to the new arrival Ichigo smirked, "About time you showed up Toshiro, thanks for stopping Ikkaku but did you have to freeze the rest of us too?"

The still short captain of the tenth division glared at Ichigo, a vein pulsing in his forehead, "That is Hitsugaya-taicho to you! Now, prove you are the captain of the fourteenth division, Vizard."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, I save you all from Aizen, the Zanpakuto Rebellion, and even help you with the paperwork occasionally when Rangiku runs away and you give me the cold shoulder?"

Grinning as Toshiro closed his eyes while his face scrunched up in anger that he was trying to suppress at another 'cold' joke Ichigo scowled as she turned serious. "But I really am Kurosaki Ichigo, taicho of the 14th Division. And with me is Ulquiorra-fukutaicho, and Renji-fukutaicho who had come to the living world to recall us back to Soul Society."

Renji was nodding furiously behind her while Ulquiorra stared evenly at Toshiro, his face revealing nothing.

"Then you will not object to coming with me to the Head Captain to prove your claim?"

Ichigo chuckled, "You really did forget me Toshiro, sorry but my friends and I are on Rukia's trail, we can't abandon it now." Her smirk widened, "And I don't think I have to come with you to meet gramps."

As she finished talking the ice shattered under a foreign spiritual pressure, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood tall and not the least bit affected as they turned to see Yamamoto sou-taicho himself walking up to their location, stopping just past the stone archway. "So you are the supposed captain of the hollow division. And also the unidentified intruder who has been seen throughout Seireitei. Explain yourself and I may let you continue your search."

Her smirk stretching nearly across her entire face Ichigo replied, "Well, Renji came and briefed Ulquiorra and I on the situation. And since I remembered Rukia and everything else we agreed that finding her was our top priority, with restoring everyone else's memories being the second bird killed with the same stone."

Yamamoto's cane clacked harshly upon the stone, "So why did you resist capture from the other officers you encountered?"

Hefting Zangetsu's shikai on her shoulders Ichigo replied, "Simple, we don't know if there is a time limit before this memory becomes permanent. That and those unseated officers were shouting 'Hollow' and 'Die' in various orders despite my haori, and Ulquiorra's badge. I didn't want to hurt any of them so avoiding contact was our best bet."

It was at that point that Soi-Fong stepped up, and various members of the Onmitsukidō shunpoed into existence around them. Throwing out her hand the captain of the second division sent out her declaration, "That is irrelevant; we can spare no chance for spies. Men, restrain them!"

Ichigo did not move but she did not need to. Releasing her suppressed spiritual pressure most of the stealth force fell face down into the ground, the pressure too much for them to handle. The three left tried to clash blades with Ichigo but she simply increased the amount of reiatsu being emitted until she was just barely beneath her bankai. All around her the other shinigami were looking at her with wide eyes, and she knew she was an imposing sight. Her form was wreathed in a halo of black, the energy flickering like a flame with various strands of a deep red visible; her eyes were glowing like molten gold as her sclera darkened to a stormy grey. The stealth force soldiers were struggling to their feet, adjusting to the sudden increase of gravity as the captains of the first, second, eighth and thirteenth divisions held her gaze evenly while Ulquiorra slowly walked up to stand behind her, his hands in his pockets but his muscles tense and ready to defend.

"Maa, it seems I'm not needed. What a shame!"

Everyone looked over to the newcomers, Urahara and Yoruichi along with the rest of the fourteenth division.

"ITSUGO!~", "Hey emospada!", "About time you got here dumbass!", "Hello Ichigo,", "What's up berry-chan?"

Waving happily to her extended family Ichigo turned back to the others, "Proof enough for ya?"

Since there was no response Urahara stepped up, his fan over his face and Ichigo knew that he was grinning, and she did not like that knowing glint in his eyes. Not one bit.

"ITAI! My face!"

Grinning Ichigo lowered the fist she had used to punch her godfather, and gazed triumphantly at the crumpled fan. "Say what you came to say geta-boshi and say it fast or Renji, Ulquiorra and I will leave."

Recovering quickly Urahara cried crocodile tears, "Oh, my beloved god-daughter doesn't love me! ITAI!"

He was back on the ground, clutching his nose.

"You know, I think we might just get along." Ichigo turned to look at Soi-Fong with slight surprise, although she didn't let her smirk falter.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Soi-Fong just pointed to Urahara's crumpled form, causing them both to share a laugh. When Urahara got back to his feet he was unusually serious, the only reason Ichigo didn't punch him again for his next suggestion. "I uncovered the root of all our troubles, but I'm going to need just Renji and Ichigo to continue going after Rukia."

Dropping her smirk Ichigo turned deadly serious, if she was going to be separated from Ulquiorra there better be a very good reason. "Explain, and I'm assuming you mean those two figures with a red and white scythe?"

Urahara turned to look at Ichigo curiously, "So you've already met them?" Ichigo nodded, "In that case both you and Renji should go on since you two are the only ones who remember Rukia. Ulquiorra should stay with us because I have a hunch that those two unleashed the strange reishi that has been attacking Seireitei and we might need his abilities with cero."

Ichigo looked over to Ulquiorra, she knew better than to doubt Urahara's hunches, as they oftentimes turned out to be correct. But that didn't stop her from wanting to keep a careful eye on the man she loved, even though she knew he could take care of himself. "Stay safe, okay Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra blinked in slight shock at the suffix, Ichigo's whispered words barely even reached his ears despite him being just behind her. "I will, and-" He swallowed, his chest growing heavy at the thought of the woman beside him getting hurt, "You stay safe as well, Ichigo-chan."

One hand from each of them reached for the other before holding on tightly, neither wanting to let the other out of their sight.

"Rukia could be in grave danger," Urahara continued, as he and everyone else had missed the near silent exchange, "You two should probably hurry."

Reluctantly letting go of Ulquiorra's hand Ichigo nodded, her eyes showing her resolve to rescue her friend once more as Renji also nodded. Looking back to Kon who had been quietly sitting on Ichigo's shoulder she jostled him slightly to let him know they needed directions to Rukia since he was their acting blood-hound.

(HARRY POV)

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Everyone seemed to agree with Ron, Harry had been at the edge of his seat with worry when his cousin was attacked by the bald man. But he and everyone else were surprised and awed with the skill and ease with which Ichigo had wielded her massive blade to block every attack like it was nothing. The biggest shocker though was when the thirty something ninjas had shown up, all of them lunging to attack Ichigo only for them to fall to the ground as a sinister looking aura engulfed Ichigo. The sheer shock everyone had written across their faces at the display of raw power was interrupted only when Snape chuckled in the back, causing everyone to turn their stunned expressions towards him.

As he watched his cousin Harry couldn't help but feel as though he would have been useless if he went with. There was no way anyone, not even a member of the Order could keep up with the speeds Ichigo and the bald man had been fighting. Magical shields were useless against physical attacks, and remembering Ichigo's demonstration during the first DA meeting Harry knew that even if they tried any wizard would be useless, maybe even Dumbledore as old as he was.

"If you all reacted to her first release this way, then I look forward to you seeing her bankai."

Ignoring his hate for Snape Harry spoke up, "What's bankai?"

Snape had an almost proud look in his eye as he sent Harry a slight smirk, "I can't say unless she has told you,"

Everyone frowned at Snape, Moody in particular, "Does it make her dangerous?"

At that Snape actually laughed, causing the twins to conjure up crosses to ward off Snape's 'evil'. Unfortunately they received no other explanation but Harry took the laughter as a "Duh,"

Dumbledore's shocked gasp drew everyone's attention back to the mirror, where a blond figure had appeared only for Ichigo to punch him in the face. "Kisuke? He looks the same as he did all those years ago, if it is him."

"Headmaster, Ichigo did tell us that reapers have much longer lifespans than humans. It would make sense that Urahara would also be a reaper if he is her godfather." McGonagall spoke slowly, almost as if she didn't believe what she said.

They all watched as Ichigo and Renji left the others behind, the image blurring with the speeds they were traveling at as they headed off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Order watched silently as Ichigo and Renji ran through a barren field of a strange grey substance, they had previously been following the small orange blob everyone had assumed to be the stuffed lion before they stopped. Harry thought it was because they had lost the trail they were following before a red ribbon had materialized in thin air, and the two renewed their search by following the red ribbon. McGonagall was the first to vocalize her confusion about the ribbon though, and Snape being the only one knowing anything about what was going on answered.

"Reapers can sense the reiatsu of other reapers and hollows, what Ichigo did was find Rukia's trail of residual energy. The only reason we can see such things is most likely because the mirror is viewing things through Ichigo's perspective."

Now however Harry watched as the two figures were running down a stone street with massive pillars on either side, only for a strange black and purple energy to begin lashing out from within a mound of the strange grey substance that was showing up all over the place. Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut though when he noticed that Ichigo was running directly towards that tower, and that the strange purple and black energy was materializing random derbies directly onto their path. He and everyone else had gasped in fear when a large object had appeared directly above Ichigo and began falling towards her as she stood still, only raising her sword.

What use was a simple sword? Even though he knew she couldn't hear him he still called out, "Move!"

It was then that the red head jumped forward, his sword extending into a metal whip that broke up some of the derbies but it wouldn't be enough.

Hermione's hands were clutched to her face, "Their going to get crushed!"

Nobody saw Snape's smirk as Renji began glowing red, before an explosion seemed to engulf him and the deadly obstacles. The smoke was blown away however to reveal a massive skeletal snake, with the head a bleached white and a mane of red flowing behind it as it let out a massive roar that none of the Order could hear.

Snape just chuckled at their stunned expressions, and when they turned to look at him he explained, "That is bankai."

Everyone turned back in time to see Ichigo fade out of existence only to reappear clinging to the fur of the skeletal snake, with Renji standing atop it's skull as they began moving towards the tower once more. When they reached a stone archway Renji jumped off only to swing his hilt, which Harry realized with a jolt was connected to the snake, and launch the head with Ichigo now standing where he was towards the tower. The head was almost there when even more derbies appeared in a flash of black and purple to block their path only for Ichigo to once more hold her blade out in front of her as she began to glow black and red. There was a flash of crimson and black as everything exploded before revealing Ichigo dressed entirely in black holding a thin and narrow sword which she swung to the side, dispersing any lingering dust clouds.

"Wait, did Ichigo just use bankai? Why is hers so small?" Ron's confusion was mirrored in everyone else's faces.

"Ichigo is special; her bankai compresses all of her powers into herself rather than expand into another form. It enhances her physical abilities immensely." Snape said with underlying amusement,

"But does that mean she is weaker than someone who has an expansion bankai?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to learn all she can. Harry had to grin as Hermione seemed to still be concerned about Ichigo and Ulquiorra, despite her suspicion of them.

Snape shook his head, "No, she and Ulquiorra are half hollow, and in regards to Hollows the smaller, the deadlier."

Tonks seemed to be hit with an epiphany, "That's right; when Ulquiorra explained the ranks of hollows he said the weakest was the biggest and the strongest is the smallest."

Snape nodded as everyone turned back to watch, Harry's eyes watering as he tried not to blink, 'Just how much of her world(s) do we still not understand? And how does she deal with so much and yet still act normal around us?' he didn't want to miss anything. But none could contain their horror at what they saw happen next.

(POV CHANGE)

Ichigo stared in shock at Rukia. Gone were the black Shihakusho she usually wore and even the flower kimono she was dressed in since losing her memories, replaced instead with a tattered white coat and red cape. The long scythe the brother of the mysterious duo was now held in her hand as she opened her eyes to reveal a glazed over purple with slit pupils.

"Disappear," Her voice echoed, as if two voices were speaking at the same time, neither of them Rukia, "All of you. Everyone, DISAPPEAR!" With the last word she grabbed the orange ornament dangling from her scythe and plunged it deep into the opening of the control device, causing it to break and send sparks of electrified reiatsu up through the machinery. Mouths of liquid reiatsu materialized from the device, lunging towards Ichigo and Renji.

"Looks like that is the root of all trouble we've been having." Ichigo murmured before she turned to Renji, "Renji, you are our best bet of snapping her out of it. You have to get Rukia to fight them like how I had to fight my hollow whenever she took over."

He looked over at her in shock, "You think it is a similar situation?"

Ichigo nodded, "You'll have to hold back though, try to get through to her without seriously injuring her. I'll hold off those things and buy you some time." She gestured to the incoming monstrosities.

Renji nodded before jumping to the floor and resealing Zambimaru into shikai, he would need his blade more in this fight. Ichigo looked on sadly as her two friends; husband and wife had to fight before she turned a steeled glare onto the things advancing on her. Pulling Zangetsu up in front of her she plunged the tip of her blade into the floor as she fell into the flow of her chaotic and mixed reiatsu, the shadows coming to life around her as she spoke, "Engulf in shadows, Zangetsu."

Darkness exploded off of her as Ichigo released her resurrección publicly for the first time within Soul Society, she had shown her form to Yamamoto when he asked in private, but she preferred to keep it secret no matter what her arrancar and human family might say. She knew this form reflected the dark nature of her powers, the power that would tear even the chains of Hell apart. Reflexively whipping open her wings Ichigo's form was revealed and Renji couldn't help but stop his run to Rukia to stare at her. Ichigo's skin had paled to white, red markings similar to tribal tattoos running alongside the sides of her exposed midriff eerily reminiscent of ribs. Her black coat now only remained to cover the upper portion of her chest with her sleeves torn off, her pants ending in tatters near the top of her knees as the cloth of her coat remained connected to her waist forming a torn skirt ending at the knees and open in the front. The red tattoos had continued down her legs and arms ending at her clawed feet and clawed hands. Behind her swayed a white tail, narrow but flexing with deceptive strength as the black sickle blade easily gouged grooves into the floor. Ichigo's wings stood at an impressive wingspan, the individual feathers indistinguishable amid the black shadows that clung to them. But the most shocking was when Ichigo lifted her head, her mask fragment's horns, normally only roughly five inches in length and arching straight back behind her head were now much longer. They curved from the sides of her head and coming to perilous points like the horns of a bull. Her entire mask had turned black with the usually red markings becoming white, Ichigo's eyes were like those of a hollow, the sclera black and her amber irises glowing gold with the power that pulsed from her form. Renji was jolted out of his observation when Rukia's possessed form swung her scythe at him. Barely bringing up Zambimaru in time to block the blow Renji had to scold himself to concentrate on his fight.

With the mindless reiatsu constructs nearly upon her Ichigo raised an arm, a shadow form of Zangetsu materializing in nanoseconds as she gripped the seemingly insubstantial form and swung across from her and directly through the heads of both creatures. The forms exploded in showers of grey goo and blue sparks before more began to form from the machine, the mass it emitted overtaking everyone before it exploded into the sky, and solidifying into a massive overhang from the tower. In the distance Ichigo could see a massive shape rise up, arms, eyes and tentacles forming as it reached up into the dark clouds that covered Seireitei and even the Rukongai districts. Even from where she was Ichigo could see the other shinigami fighting against it, the flames of Yamamoto as he severed one of its arms, and the flashes of light blue signifying the deaths of more constructs. But most importantly she saw the explosion of green and black, and felt Ulquiorra release directly into his second form.

Hardening her heart Ichigo told herself that he would be okay, repeating it like a manatra as she turned back to the numerous eel like monsters heading her way. Forming another shadow Zangetsu so that she held one in each hand Ichigo tensed the muscles in her legs, before launching herself up into the air and lashing out at anything that came close. Her wide swings destroying several of the smaller creatures at once before she would loop back and stay close enough to Renji to keep an eye on him while still decimating anything that came close. It was when she could see a massive amount of them coming towards them all at once that she held both blades in both hands let the energy within her pour into them before swinging diagonally with an echo shout.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The surrounding shadows pulled themselves into the dark aura surrounding her blade before she released the massive wave of black, the red flickers only adding to the overbearing and sinister feel of the attack as it obliterated all in its path before continuing on to the back of the massive monster spawning all of the monsters. Hovering in midair with flaps of her wings as her two blades disintegrated Ichigo felt a grim smile stretch across her face when she saw her attack cut into the mass, oozing light grey as it let out a warbling roar of pain. She may not have Ulquiorra by her side, but she was deadly in her own right, and nothing it could throw at her would attack Renji while she was watching his back.

(POV CHANGE)

No one said anything. Not a sound was heard. Harry felt as though his brain had frozen to a halt. His body felt numb. He couldn't move. Couldn't think. In the mirror, flying was what used to be his cousin. 'No, she is still Ichigo. She is still herself,' He told himself with a mental slap, and he believed it.

He had watched as the woman was merged with the pale figures, and he had watched as Renji had headed off to fight her. But nothing could have prepared himself to see what Ichigo had done. She had stood still as the snake like creatures came closer; he wanted to scream for her to move, to attack, to do something. But when she had acted he felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. Ichigo had changed into the frightening form that was now suspended in mid-air as she watched more snakes form. Everyone had watched in awe and fear as Ichigo transformed, conjured a blade of pure shadows in each hand and then proceeded to annihilate the incoming snakes and even harm the behemoth in the distance all with one attack. Was this why she never wanted to tell any of them what she was? Was this power why she was a captain? If she was this strong then what was her real role regarding the events she had told them about? Never once had Ichigo or Ulquiorra described what a hollow looks like, was this why? Was she ashamed of what she was? Harry felt so many questions blur through his mind, but the one that struck a chord deep within him; 'Was she afraid of how he would react?' Was that why she had never even hinted at such a form?

"Dear Merlin,"

Harry didn't know who spoke, his eyes glued to the mirror. How could his cousin hide this? Was this her true appearance and power? How did she feel having to hide so much of herself? Harry stared at the mirror, and at that moment understood why Ichigo never told him. He wanted to be angry at her for hiding this, being angry he could understand, but instead he felt, empty. He didn't know what to feel, but whatever his emotions were he knew in his mind that he understood why Ichigo never told him, he didn't like it but he understood why. But it still hurt to know she was afraid to tell him.

(POV CHANGE)

Ulquiorra flapped his great wings almost lazily as he maintained his altitude during a brief lull in the onslaught. Urahara was correct in his hunch that the others would need his capabilities; it wasn't long into the fight that Ulquiorra realized that it would be best if he fully released. Neither he nor Ichigo liked to release their resurrección when in the presence of their shinigami friends for the simple fact that they knew their forms were terrifying, and they knew it reminded them that their masks weren't fake. After living his entire hollow existence alone, a pariah even amongst other outcasts Ulquiorra finally had those he considered friends and family. He and Ichigo both didn't want them to see them when they fully released the reminders of what they were capable of. Forming another Luz de la Luna in his hands Ulquiorra spun in mid-air to lash out at another reiatsu eel, cleanly separating its dual heads from its winged body before he threw his weapon into the open maw of one of the larger reiatsu constructs, causing it to explode from inside as the condensed cero destabilized after leaving Ulquiorra's control. Forming a platform of solidified reiatsu under his feet Ulquiorra used the surface to launch himself into a backwards loop as another mouth snapped shut where he had been previously before bringing his arm back and let the green reiatsu flicker into existence before he uttered the name of his attack.

"Lanza del Relámpago"

The green lance screamed across the sky, obliterating all reiatsu constructs in its path before hitting the behemoth directly in one of its eyes. It let out another enraged roar of pain as a massive explosion clouded everyone's vision before revealing a blackened crater oozing light grey where the lance had struck. Ulquiorra ignored the surprised looks from his fellow lieutenants as he continued to decimate all constructs in his range. He hoped they would regain their memories after this, the surprised faces were starting to get annoying.

When summoning another Luz de la Luna Ulquiorra's thoughts drifted back to Ichigo again, how was she faring against such things alone? Was she injured? Had she found her friend? Snapping out of his thoughts as he obliterated another reiatsu construct Ulquiorra looked up along with everyone else when he felt it. Behind the large monster that clung to the sky a wide crescent of black and red reiatsu was tearing across the sky, and when it hit the beast its warbled roar of pain matched its recoil from the damage of Ichigo's attack.

"Was that Kurosaki-taicho?"

Ulquiorra looked over to see Matsumoto and Hisagi looking to him, nodding to answer their question he saw their eyes widen in shock before they were all suddenly grabbed by reiatsu tentacles. Frowning at the pressure being applied to his ribs Ulquiorra used his tail to whip through the connecting tendril, easily severing it and releasing him. Acting quickly Ulquiorra summoned another Luz de la Luna and sonidoed through the area, cutting through the tentacles holding his fellow seated officers causing them to drop down to the ground with various "oomph"s and grunts of pain. Noticing their glares at him all Ulquiorra did was raise an eyebrow, he helped them didn't he? Why were they glaring at him? Deciding to ignore it Ulquiorra flew back up to rejoin the fight.

But when he saw the tower where he knew Ichigo was he couldn't help the clenching feeling in his chest. And he hoped that she would be okay, but as he turned and impaled another construct in the head he saw a great pillar of harsh yellow reiatsu shoot straight up into the sky. Despite the situation Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile slightly, they might just have a chance at distracting the thing long enough for Ichigo and Renji to stop it.

(POV CHANGE)

Harry watched in awe as his cousin flashed from snake head to snake head, using their own forms as platforms along with her wings to move about the ever changing field of battle. The grace and sense of deadly purpose with which she moved was impressive, and humbling. Watching Ichigo twirl in mid jump with her wings drawn close to her body, letting the centrifugal force increase the strength of her tail as the sickle blade attached through it easily shredded the surrounding snakes. Only for her to snap her wings out and stabilize herself once the damage was done and launch another wave of black energy that while nowhere near as powerful as the first one still cleaned through a swath of the creatures.

"She's a one woman army."

Harry had to agree, the way his cousin masterfully drew the monsters in close before effortlessly dispatching them spoke of experience in the battlefield. Thinking back to his fight with the Basilisk Harry knew that it was horrendously pathetic compared to the skill Ichigo was displaying now. Whereas he had swung blindly and lunged for the killing blow with a disregard for his own safety each of Ichigo's blows seemed calculated to cause the most damage, and never once was she left open to retaliation.

"She hides all that ability, how the bloody hell did we not notice?"

Harry looked over to Mad-eye Moody, the man was gritting his teeth, "She could easily help us against the Death Eaters with power like that. Hell, she could march straight up to Voldemort's front door and blow him up!"

Looking back to the mirror Harry couldn't help but agree with Moody slightly, but Snape's voice spoke up from the back of the room. "She isn't allowed to attack humans."

"What?"

Harry heard Snape sigh but he continued to watch his cousin, who had launched a cleaver towards the head of a darker grey snake, completely decapitating it.

"I can't explain, yet, but no reaper is allowed to attack a human unless they violate the Society's laws."

Now Harry heard McGonagall ask the question on his mind, "Then why are Ichigo and Ulquiorra here?"

"Ichigo has done enough to earn roughly three years of vacation, and finding out she had family she wanted to get to know her cousin." There was a pause, "And the Dark Lord violated one of those laws I mentioned, she was sent to get to know Potter" He sneered, "But if the situation arises where she can deal with the Dark Lord she will take action, but only if he acts first."

"What did she do to earn three years of down time?" Sirius asked incredulously,

Snape's face softened, Harry was shocked to see the normally bitter man look so mournful, "More than she should have had to."

(POV CHANGE)

Ichigo landed beside a beaten and bloodied Renji, "Is it working?"

Renji growled, before coughing up some blood, "No, nothing is getting through to her."

He looked into Ichigo's black and amber eyes, his own showing the despair and hopelessness he felt, "I can't do it. I can't…I can't save her, I'm useless again."

Ichigo growled deep in her throat, "Don't give up Renji, don't let your despair overwhelm you."

He turned to face her, "I'm not you Ichigo!" He yelled, before coughing up some blood, "But you are right, I can't give up."

Seeing a slight blur from the corner of her eye, Ichigo materialized another sword and raised it up to block possessed Rukia's scythe from decapitating Renji.

"Why are you not fighting them Rukia? They are not you! You are your own person; do not let them dictate your actions!"

Grunting with the exertion Ichigo pushed Rukia back before turning around and launching a low powered cero at an incoming construct. The other's attacks and Kenpachi's return was drawing the attention of most of them but a few were still trying to attack. Another metallic clang alerted Ichigo to Renji's block of a blow aimed at her torso. Refocusing her attention on Rukia Ichigo gave Renji a quick nod of thanks before launching her own assault on her possessed friend. She slashed at whatever opening she saw, feinting and parrying while shouting, trying to get through to her friend.

"Rukia, listen to me! You always told me to fight back when my hollow took over, why don't you follow your own words?"

She held off a downwards slash with one sword as she materialized another to stab at the now exposed ribs.

"This isn't you! Snap out of it!"

Rukia dodged the stab by jumping back before teleporting behind Ichigo, scythe raised only for Ichigo to block the blow with her tail before she too jumped back and let one of her blades fade away.

"I know you are still in there Rukia."

Grabbing the tendril of shadows swirling from the handle of the one sword she had left she began to twirl it behind her. Receiving no answer Ichigo shot forward, keeping her wings close to her body as she threw her sword down towards Rukia only for the black and purple reiatsu to return, signaling another teleportation. As she fell back to the ground Ichigo twisted, pulling on the shadowy rope to launch her blade at the newly appeared Rukia in a wide arc. Her attack was dodged again, putting Ichigo on edge as she searched for any indication of the next attack. Ichigo's eyes flew open though when she felt where Rukia had appeared,

"Renji, behind you!"

Ichigo had taken over the fight to give her friend a chance to recover, but Rukia had materialized behind him, scythe at his neck as he stared into her solid black eyes.

"Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō"

Rukia was thrown to the ground, six beams of light pinning her arms to her torso as she began screaming in rage while struggling against the kido. Ichigo quickly used sonido to appear next to Byakuya who had drawn his zanpakuto.

"What are you doing?"

The noble turned to look at Ichigo, his eyes widening slightly at her appearance before he looked back to Rukia, "As head of the Kuchiki clan, it is my responsibility to free her from her possession."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she understood what he meant, "You can't kill her, Rukia is still in there!"

"No," Ichigo whipped around to look at Renji, who was staring at Rukia with absolute horror, "Her reiatsu, it's becoming a hollow's. Ichigo, you have to do something! Can't you share your powers with her like she did with you?"

Ichigo flinched at the desperation in his voice, "I can't, I'm half hollow Renji. Me doing so would only make things worse." She closed her eyes, trying to remember anything that could help her.

"No," Renji fell to his knees, "I can't lose her."

It was an old memory, one she thought almost inconsequential. Snapping her eyes open Ichigo returned to her bankai form, 'Tensa Zangetsu, I need your help for this. It is our only chance.'

She could feel her partner standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder, "I am here, and I will help. But know that she isn't you; there is only a chance she may survive. And you will be injured in the process."

"It's better than doing nothing at all." Ichigo's voice was even and unwavering, her sudden words drawing the attention of the other two shinigami beside her. "Byakuya, I know what I have to do."

The captain of the sixth division stared at her, curiosity in his eyes as he nodded before disappearing with a shunpo to destroy the machine powering the reiatsu constructs.

"Renji, you are going to have to trust me in this, no matter what it looks like."

The red head bowed his head, "I trust you Ichigo, it's her only chance."

With that Ichigo returned to bankai before she sheathed her blade and turned to face the possessed Rukia who had now broken free of her restraints, an insane grin across her face as she lunged at Ichigo with her scythe raised once more. Wasting no time Ichigo began to match her opponent in the charge, focusing on her remaining mixed reiatsu and forcibly filtering out only the shinigami energies and forcibly manipulating her hollow reiatsu into producing more shinigami reiatsu. Her form glowing blue like it had not done in decades Ichigo brought both her arms forward. And plunged them directly into Rukia's chest, both hands tightening as she felt pain build up in her body from the strain of separating her energies in a way it was no longer meant to. Rukia screamed in agony as Ichigo focused all of her shinigami reiatsu into her hands and pulled, clenching her jaw as waves of fire tore through her arms Ichigo fought through the pain, feeling Zangetsu continuing to help her separate her reiatsu. Drawing out the two forms of the ones who possessed Rukia out of her nakama, Ichigo finally let the world know of her pain as the three were fully separated, her screams causing Renji to cringe. With an explosion of blue Rukia returned to her normal appearance, her zanpakuto and soul reaper garb once more on her person as Ichigo fell to her knees next to her.

"Wha-?" Ichigo barely had the strength to smile as she saw Rukia open her eyes, revealing their normal purple and round irises, "Ichigo?"

"Welcome back, midget." Her voice was hoarse, and Ichigo felt her bankai melt away, returning her to her shikai with her captain's haori once more draped on her shoulders and her mask back to normal. Zangetsu lay just within arm's reach, once more the giant cleaver as Rukia stared at Ichigo and the bloodied Renji with concern.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo could tell that she wanted to run to Renji, but she also didn't want to just leave Ichigo in her current state. "Go, I'm fine."

As Rukia ran into the waiting arms of Renji Ichigo felt the last of her strength leave her, she slowly collapsed but she still had a grin on her face. Despite the pain throbbing through her body, and despite the bone numbing exhaustion that made gravity's claim on her feel so much heavier than normal, Ichigo couldn't help but feel happy as she watched Renji and Rukia hold each other tightly. But as they began pulling apart Ichigo's eyelids were just too heavy, she was tired, she was sore, she wanted to get up and find Ulquiorra, but she just felt so weak. Her arms slowly came together under her as she tried to raise herself up, but they were trembling so much she could barely push herself onto her knees. Ichigo could vaguely hear Rukia talking to the two who had possessed her, but she couldn't make out the words. Just as the black started creeping in from the edges of her vision Ichigo saw a bat winged shadow fall on her, turning around she saw a somewhat blurry Ulquiorra standing behind her and looking at her with concern.

"I'm glad you're okay."

As she hoarsely said the words the trembling in her arms became too much, her body crumpling once more to the ground she barely saw Ulquiorra lunge towards her with his eyes wide open. She barely felt Ulquiorra catch her before her head hit the ground once more. And she barely heard him call out her name with panic laced through his voice.

Ulquiorra felt as though the world had stopped, as soon as the behemoth had melted away he had flown as fast as he could to the tower. He had felt Ichigo's reiatsu split from its usual mix into shinigami and hollow energies; it wasn't supposed to do that. As he came closer he could see Renji and Rukia near two crumpled forms that he recognized as the ones who had caused all this trouble in the first place. But what caused his breath to catch in his throat was Ichigo, she was down on her knees and even from his distance he could see her arms trembling violently. Shooting forward he landed right behind her, she looked horrible, her hair matted and sweaty, her entire frame shaking. But when she turned around, he could see the pain and the exhaustion she felt in her eyes, their usual amber darkened to almost the brown they used to be as she sent him a weak smile.

"I'm glad you're okay,"

Ulquiorra felt something inside him ache; even in her state she was more worried about him? Ulquiorra was about to say something when he noticed her arms finally give out, his eyes widening in fear he sonidoed to her side and caught her before she fell to the ground. As he held her in his arms he felt his concern grow, he could now feel her trembling in his hold and as her eyes slowly slid shut he tried to keep her conscious.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?! ICHIGIO!"

His panicked pleas caught Renji and Rukia's attention, they had just watched as the two siblings faded away when they heard their friend's name.

"What's wrong?"

They had quickly flash stepped to Ichigo's side, finally noticing her condition as Ulquiorra held her bridal style.

"I don't know, what happened?" He demanded,

Everything seemed wrong, Ulquiorra felt as though his insides were being twisted into knots as an icy fear settled itself in his gut. The sight of Ichigo as she lay in his arms tore him apart; she looked so weak, so frail. As he carried her it was as though if he held her too tightly she would shatter like glass. She wasn't supposed to be like this, Ichigo wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I don't know what she did," Renji said uncertainly, "She just asked me to trust her before she…basically tore the two siblings out of Rukia. But she did it using only shinigami reiatsu."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock, "She shouldn't have been able to do that, her two different reiatsus are so entwined she produces it mixed. I need to get her to the fourth."

Looking around Ulquiorra saw Zangetsu lying on the ground. Walking over to it he shifted Ichigo's weight to one arm before picking up the blade, as he did though the bandaging of the hilt wrapped itself around the blade and Ulquiorra received a mental image of placing the zanpakuto on his back. Doing as Zangetsu instructed, when the blade was in position the wrapping extended to send a strip around his torso like the string of beads Ichigo usually used to hold it in place. With both hands free Ulquiorra held Ichigo in both arms once more before he took off with a running start to try and get her to the fourth division as fast as he could.

"Please, stay with me Ichigo. I need you to be okay."

(POV CHANGE)

Harry didn't know what to think. In a few short hours he realized that he still didn't know jack shit about his cousin, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. On one hand he had his mischievous, understanding, take no bull-shit, slightly demented cousin. On the other hand however was the Ichigo he had seen in the mirror, confident, determined, deadly, leader, the Ichigo who stood alone against a never ending stream of monsters, the Ichigo who fought her own possessed friend and willing to risk herself to do it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a pale figure with massive black bat-like wings and markings on his chest land next to Ichigo's fallen form, and when he saw the figure catch Ichigo and hold her close he felt his heart jump into his throat. The bat-winged figure, so similar to the one in Ichigo's sketches, was Ulquiorra.

Harry and the others started voicing their shock as the mirror's already blurry image became even more unfocused, "What's going on? Why is it getting blurrier?"

Sirius frowned as he checked on the mirror, "I don't know, but after what we just saw I think Ichigo fell unconscious."

"What?" It was never good when he fell unconscious, and Harry was willing to bet all the money he had in Gringotts that Ichigo falling unconscious was not good, especially with the way she appeared to be screaming in pain while pulling two figures out from inside the possessed woman.

Looking back at the mirror Harry felt even worse than when he found out about Mr. Weasley who was still in St. Mugndo's. There was nothing he could do for Ichigo, and this time he had no clue about her condition.

"Bloody hell," Both the twins spoke at the same time, and Harry turned to see them shaking their heads, "She wasn't kidding when she said she was holding back when she beat us up for flirting with her."

Mrs. Weasley's face paled as she looked her sons dead in the eye, "You don't do it anymore do you?"

They both held up their hands, "We learned the first time, that and we already agreed not to for their skills in pranking Umbridge."

Fred's face became uncharacteristically serious though as he looked over to Harry, "Hey Harry? Do you remember when I got launched across the Common Room and dislocated my shoulder in a spell backfire?"

Wondering what that incident had to do with the previous topic Harry just nodded,

"Well, remember how Ichigo set my shoulder like an expert? And when we asked her about it she said that she learned to basically patch herself up? I think we just found out why she learned to do so."

Harry looked over to the twin's grim faces; it made sense that Ichigo would learn how to patch herself up if she needed to in the middle of a fight. Especially the types of fights she apparently got into.

Ron then spoke up, "So not only is Ichigo a wickedly scary powerhouse of a fighter, an onsite first-aid administrator, and a leader if her rank is anything to go by but she also seems to be a pretty good tactician."

Sirius sat up slightly, "What do you mean tactician?"

Turning slightly red Ron started with a disclaimer, "Well, she told us not to tell anyone else. It's about Percy. You see she thinks he broke off family ties to spy on Fudge but didn't tell us so we wouldn't get caught acting like we hate him. That and she discovered Umbridge's purpose for being at Hogwarts before she even gave her speech. She says that it's always good to know how your enemy thinks."

The twins, who had been the worst to Percy by sending him prank letters were floored, "You know,"

"That actually makes sense,"

"Sounds like something the prat would do,"

"And be all self-responsible,"

Then they spoke at the same time, "Aw great, now we have guilt!"

Mrs. Weasley however had a look of such hope on her face, the only thing wrong were the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Do you think it's true?"

At this point Dumbledore let out a weary sigh, "It seems Ms. Kurosaki is more perceptive than I thought."

"So it is true?" The Weasley matron asked hopefully, "Percy still cares for us?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed he does, although I was not aware of his plan till he told me after he had already gone through with it. He sends me updates on the minister's educational decrees before they come into effect so I can best prepare for them. But you will have to act as though you did not hear of this. Ichigo was right to keep her discovery a secret."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock, Ichigo was right.

"Hey, it seems that whoever is carrying her made it to some others. At least I think so, so far all the other people wear black and white and I see lots of black and white things." Tonks called out.

"I think it's Ulquiorra." Harry said,

"Why?"

Harry pointed to the mirror, "It's the way he's holding her, and the obvious urgency to get her somewhere, probably to medical attention."

The image then started to return to how it was for the majority of their viewing, "It looks like she's regaining consciousness somewhat." Dumbledore said happily.

(POV CHANGE)

Ulquiorra was almost there, he could feel the other captains and more importantly Unohana-taicho. Spotting them all standing in a circle and obviously involved in their conversation Ulquiorra decided to be abrupt. Flaring out his reiatsu Ulquiorra landed directly in front of the fourth division captain, careful not to jostle Ichigo but still dropping heavily enough for a small cloud of dust to spread out. Wasting no time he flapped his wings once to clear away the dust before reverting back to his sealed state, he could feel exhaustion spreading through his limbs causing him to frown, he had used up most of his reiatsu against the constructs, and then pushed himself to fly as fast as he possibly could to get to Ichigo and back. Wasting no more time he made sure Ichigo was easily visible,

"She needs help,"

He didn't need to say any more, his voice had wavered with his worry, and his plea for them to help her. When he felt a slight stirring in his arms though he looked down in shock, but there she was, Ichigo's dull eyes barely open.

" Ulquiorra?" Her voice was cracked and hoarse.

"Please, don't talk Kurosaki-san."

Ulquiorra looked up to Unohana who was standing in front of him, a concerned frown on her face and her eyes serious. Her hands already glowing with reiatsu as she tried to discover what was wrong, but when she did her frown deepened before she let the glow fade and her hands fall to her side. When she saw Ulquiorra's pleading look she shook her head. "There is nothing I can do. When she separated her reiatsu both types of spiritual energy were rejected by her body." She hesitated, "Both began to burn her from the inside out."

Ulquiorra's grip on Ichigo tightened before he remembered he was holding on to her. But there was more,

"In addition to that she is suffering from severe reiatsu depletion. Normally I or even you could give her some of your own but she is the only one who has an exact mix of hollow and shinigami reiatsu. It's like having a blood type nobody else has."

He felt like he had just had all of his insides replaced with ice and lead, Ulquiorra couldn't bear it, "Is she-?" He couldn't even say it.

To his immense relief however the woman sent him a small smile, "Oh no, she'll recover. But it will take a week before she can even walk and the whole time she will be sore and weak before her energies stabilize again and she begins to replenish her reserves. Normally her mixed reiatsu would allow her to be fully healed in a few hours at most but for now she just needs bed rest."

If it wasn't for the fact that he was holding on to Ichigo, Ulquiorra would have collapsed with relief. As it was however his legs still felt limp and it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Does everyone 'member?"

Ulquiorra almost wanted to berate Ichigo, despite her condition and the obvious pain she was in; her first concern was still everyone else. Instead he let a smile spread across his face, "Yes Ichigo, everything is back to normal. We just have a large mess to clean up."

She seemed to sigh and sink deeper into Ulquiorra's hold, " 's good. Tell gramps I'll have to miss the meeting."

Unohana sent her a questionative look, "How did you know about the meeting?"

Ichigo's eyes slowly slid shut, "There's always a meeting."

The other captains just smiled, it was then that Ulquiorra remembered that he had dropped down right in front of all of them. Looking over to the Captain-Commander Ulquiorra could see a small smile hid under his beard, "In light of recent developments and the return of our memories I can allow Kurosaki-taicho to miss the meeting regarding the clean-up of Seireitei."

It was then that Urahara walked up, "Well, I'm glad to know that Ichi-chan is going to recover. She can probably get back to your friends in England in a few days, maybe two."

Ulquiorra didn't like the way the man said that, like he was up to something, "Why? Wouldn't it be better for her to rest here till she can at least walk?"

The fan was back in place, "Well, I might have let slip a way for the wizards and witches Yamamoto-soutaicho approved of to watch Ichigo through this whole crisis."

Everything fell dead silent, till Ichigo with her eyes still closed softly spoke up, " 'going to kill you when I can move."

Several of the other captains chuckled when Urahara paled, "Umm, well… at least they won't underestimate you anymore, and it seemed you needed a little help explaining what you two can do."

" Don't care, you're still gonna get it."

His smile still on his face Ulquiorra let his gratitude at the acceptance and dismissal show, "I'll be taking Ichigo back to the fourteenth division. And she will get her rest."

With that Ulquiorra sonidoed back to where their barracks was, but the whole time he couldn't help but think about how he felt when he was unsure of Ichigo's recovery. The sheer fear and pain he felt at the mere thought of losing the woman he now held in his arms nearly took his breath away just remembering. Once more looking down at her he carefully took in every curve of her face, the way her bangs ruffled in the wind of their travel, and he rememberd the softness of her lips, the gentleness of her touch and the warmth that surrounded her. It felt strange not feeling her usually immense reiatsu, even though she learned to suppress it mostly one could always feel it when she was especially close. And Ulquiorra missed it, he missed the way her reiatsu would surround him reassuringly whenever she was close. As he opened the door to her captain's quarters he knew he could never let her go, never leave her side, he wouldn't be able to live without her. He could never go back to the way he used to exist before he met her.

As he laid her down in her bed, and gently tucked the blankets around her he knew what he had to do. Gently giving her a kiss he turned to leave,

"Ulquiorra?" She slurred softly, eyes barely open as they watched him,

"I'll be back; I'm needed for a meeting. Sleep Ichigo, you've earned it."

Her eyes slid back shut, "M'kay, love you."

He knew she was already asleep, and that she couldn't hear him, but he responded anyway, "I love you too."

As he closed the door and locked it he sighed, "More than anything."

Looking out over the mess that was Seireitei, with hardened grey goop still all over the streets he grimaced. He knew he needed help, but he had to be careful how he asked, he didn't want word to get out and though it was somewhat cruel to take advantage of a situation like this he knew the nosey ones would be too busy to find out. But could the man not shout out to all he met?

Coming to a decision Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he steeled his resolve and opened a gargantua. He just hoped Isshin could keep this secret.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Everything was black, and all she could feel was a dull throbbing throughout her body. Her arms hurt, her chest hurt, her head hurt, her legs hurt, hell even her pinky toes hurt. Despite the throbbing that had synched with her pulse Ichigo could feel that she was in a warm bed, and a light blanket was draped over her, but also she felt something on her hand. Internally she held a mental debate, on one hand she just wanted to fall back to unconsciousness and stop the pain, but on the other she wanted to know where she was, how was Rukia and— Ulquiorra? She lost all the will to fall back asleep, what did she remember through the pain? She recalled a shadow, and she remembered feeling Ulquiorra nearby and she hadn't wanted him to go, but the pain was too much, and she was too tired. Snapping her eyes open she looked around, the question of where he was on the edge of her lips when she saw him. Feeling herself calm down she let her eyes drift over Ulquiorra as she realized that he was holding her hand. A small smile stretched across Ichigo's face as she watched him sleep, he had her hand held in both of his hands as he used his arms to cushion his head as he slept. There were dark rings under his eyes, and Ichigo was sure he hadn't rested after the fight, his hair that wasn't under his mask was in disarray as well and Ichigo wasn't sure whether to scold him for not taking care of himself or hug him for caring so much.

Deciding to let him sleep a little longer Ichigo looked around and saw that she was in her Captain's quarters of the fourteenth division, rolling her eyes fondly she gently squeezed his hand. Ignoring her arm's protests at being used Ichigo continued to squeeze Ulquiorra's hands every now and then, cursing the fact that it hurt too much to do anything else, and she didn't really want to test her voice as her throat still felt raw from screaming.

'Wake up sleepy-head,' Ichigo thought teasingly as she saw his eyes open, the deep green she loved so much unfocused and sleepy. The sight of Ulquiorra looking so disheveled and blearily blinking away sleep made her giggle weakly before she stopped after her chest tinged in pain. When Ulquiorra's eyes finally cleared up after Ichigo's weak laugh she blinked at seeing the rapidly changing emotions flickering behind them, his eyes were always so expressive and in them she could see shock, and sheer joy along with a slight touch of uncertainty. She was about to send him a reassuring smile instead of the usual 'I'm fine' when instead she felt his lips pressing against hers. She almost pulled back in shock at the suddenness of the kiss before her mind blanked as she lost herself to the feeling, it wasn't long before she felt Ulquiorra's tongue gently trail across her lips, seeking entry to which she quickly complied, both wanting it and feeling too weak to fight it. She wanted to lift her arms and pull Ulquiorra closer, she wanted to thread her fingers through his hair, but she just felt too damn weak to do it. The kiss was quickly dominated by Ulquiorra, but Ichigo didn't mind bending to him, he was her weakness, the one she could never say 'no' to, and this kiss was deeper than any other, she could feel almost a desperate longing in it as Ichigo finally stopped holding back and let a low moan out past her abused throat.

Ulquiorra stiffened at the sound before pulling back, still holding her hand as she pouted. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ichigo blinked at the sheer worry and concern laced through his voice and mentally cursed, there was a reason why she never let herself go that far. She knew Ulquiorra still had some remnants of his nihilism left, and she didn't want to push him too much, it was the only reason she hadn't followed through with some of Yoruichi's teasings yet. But that kiss had broken her will to hold back, and she hadn't wanted it to stop, but she did wonder what had caused Ulquiorra to be the one to take it that far.

"I'm fine," She croaked out before wincing, both in pain and at the sound of her voice.

He just shot her a glare, "I probably should have waited till you recovered more…"

"NO!" She mentally screamed, she had been waiting years for him to start being more forward damn it and she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by, "I am fine, it wasn't you."

He tilted his head slightly, and Ichigo could see confusion and relief in his eyes, "Then why did you moan? Was it because you are sore?"

Ichigo flushed red when she heard him; she did not want to have to explain this, it was a whole new level of awkward to even consider telling him that she also wanted more.

"No…" Damn, who could she beg/ask to explain it to him? No way in hell was she letting her father, Urahara, or even Renji do it. The perverts would probably scare him away from doing anything more than kiss her on the cheek.

"…"

Damn, now there was an awkward silence. Realizing that Ulquiorra was still looking at her curiously Ichigo grimaced slightly, "It meant that I didn't want you to stop."

"Oh, that's it?"

"For now…"

Deciding to change the subject Ichigo asked Ulquiorra a question that had been nagging her since she woke up, which wasn't very long. "Are you okay? And where is everybody else?"

She felt his hand tighten on hers momentarily before he skipped her first question, "The others are all helping with reconstruction, none of them are hurt and Urahara somehow managed to convince the Order to all swear the same oath Severus did. And both Rukia and Renji are in the Fourth Division but they are both grateful to you for helping them. Rukia is expected to make a full recovery with no side effects."

She sighed, "That's good, I was planning on having the oath done the day we left. But when Renji showed up things kinda spiraled out of control." Again Ichigo winced at her voice, it sounded cracked and hoarse, "Could I have some water?"

Ulquiorra snapped out of whatever thoughts he was in before he nodded, but Ichigo could tell that he didn't want to let her go. After a second's hesitation he got up and left the room to get some water but not before looking back before passing through the doorframe. Sending him a smile she noticed that one of his hands was in his pockets again, but it seemed to bulge out slightly. When he was gone Ichigo closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, "Zangetsu? Do you know what happened after I tore those two out of Rukia? Obviously it scared Ulquiorra, I don't think he has ever been this concerned."

Ichigo's mind flashed back to the kiss he had given her when she woke up, it was so desperate, so longing, even just thinking about it made her warm slightly and a few thoughts of him taking it a little bit further started whirling around her mind before she firmly shut them away like all the other similar thoughts. She would go that far when he was ready, and Ichigo wouldn't push him.

"Well, as I'm sure you have noticed your reiatsu levels are extremely low since you forcibly separated them and now they need to stabilize. Right now they are roughly the level you had before you met Rukia."

Ichigo felt an eye twitch, that explained why she felt so damn weak.

"You should be able to recover fully by the end of the month. And be able to walk by the end of tomorrow, but you will have to be gentle and not over exert yourself. Basically if you stay with your cousin for the rest of the month you should be fine but that means no kido, sparring, bankai or resurrección."

Ichigo's eye twitched again, this month was going to be veeerrry boring.

"And I've already told Murciélago-chan so you Ulquiorra can help keep an eye on you as you recover and make sure you don't do anything too strenuous. She is talking to him about it now and I can assure you that he will probably make sure you don't do anything more demanding than paperwork."

"Traitor…" Ichigo muttered before her mind came to a screeching halt,

"Ichigo? Are you okay? The clouds stopped moving…"

"Did you just say Murciélago-chan?"

"…."

Ichigo was glad nobody else was in the room, because she was sure they would be laughing at the look of pure shock on her face, before a twisted grin that would have had the Twins running for the hills spread across her face.

"Does Zan-kun have a girlfriend?"

Her normally unshakable zanpakuto spirit stuttered, actually stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

Ichigo wondered if she should just go in to her inner world and glare at Zangetsu, "Don't play stupid with me, you like her. So…spill."

"…"

"Come on, you know what happens with my relationship. It's only fair." She could feel Zangetsu getting flustered with the teasing, and now understood why Yourichi did it so much…it was fun, when you weren't the one being teased.

There was a pause before the reply came reluctantly, "…We do the same things you and Ulquiorra do…and…other….stuff."

Ichigo's jaw hung loose, before she pouted,

"Ichigo?"

"Is it normal to be jealous of one's zanpakuto?"

She grinned slightly at Zangetsu's choked sputtering, and his inability to come up with a response. Ichigo knew that under normal circumstances she wouldn't pester Zangetsu so much, and honestly she was happy for him. But she was already bored and knowing that Ulquiorra was being delayed and told how to make sure she stayed in bed, Ichigo's only source of entertainment was Zangetsu, that and it was her way of getting back at him for making sure she stayed in bed.

"So, does Murciélago say anything about me?"

"What?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "I won't pry too much into what you two do, but I want to know what my new-found sister-in-law thinks of me."

"You do know that we are zanpakuto spirits…"

"Uhh, yea." She thought with a 'duh' tone, "But you are like a protective older brother and if you two are together then my definition of family extends to her."

Ichigo grinned when she felt Zangetsu cave, "Mostly she just says that you are the most patient person she has ever met."

That raised an eyebrow, "Hardly,"

"In regards to Ulquiorra, you and I both know that you are holding back a lot."

Feeling herself flush red she knew Zangetsu was getting back at her, but she didn't deny it. Every time she wanted to take things further she would slam those thoughts into the back of her mind, not wanting to pressure Ulquiorra into anything he wasn't ready for.

"The 'back of your mind' is getting pretty full." Zangetsu's dry response to her thoughts had her thinking of the building that contained all her suppressed feelings; it looked like it was flooded.

It was at that moment Ulquiorra came back in, but he seemed oddly flustered and a red blush stubbornly clung to his normally pale face. In his hands was a tall glass of water. "Sorry it took so long, Murciélago was talking and-"

"It's okay, Zangetsu explained."

Eagerly drinking the water Ichigo felt the cool liquid sooth her abused throat. But as she drank she couldn't help but look over Ulquiorra, he wore the typical shinigami garb but only in the inverted colors of the fourteenth division. His small hollow hole visible, but mostly Ichigo simply drank in his true appearance, she missed seeing his real eyes, and how they always seemed more alive than the normal gigai ones. But she also remembered how it felt when she was only halfway conscious and how Ulquiorra had held her so closely. With a mental shake of the head she again shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Instead she put down the glass and grinned slightly, "Mind explaining why I have the urge to punch Geta-Boshi in the face?"

(POVCHANGE)

Harry couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face; ever since he had woken up he had been anticipating the evening with an eagerness he normally reserved for leaving the Dursleys. The previous day a strange man whom Dumbledore had identified as Urahara had shown up to get them all to swear an oath to never reveal what they learned about Ichigo and Ulquiorra. The Order had all agreed easily, not wanting Voldemort to get his hands on anyone or anything from the two worlds Ichigo was a part of if her abilities were any indication of what others could do. But the man was certainly, eccentric and Harry thought his strange fan was a bit annoying. Not only had he appeared out of thin air but he had vanished instantly after getting their oaths leaving behind a letter saying that Ichigo would be recovered enough to return to Grimwald Place by dinner the next day, 'Today' Harry reminded himself, but she would still be mostly bedridden.

After Urahara had left everyone had put back the mirror, since Ichigo was in recovery and they couldn't hear anything with it they figured they wouldn't be missing much. At the moment however Harry was staring slack-jawed at his friends.

"Harry, I dunno mate…It's just, yea I'm excited she'll be back but she's kinda scary."

Harry felt like he was slapped, yes he too was a but frightened by the sheer destruction his cousin had wreaked upon those goo snakes but he knew she was always that way, merely keeping it hidden from them, that she was still Ichigo. But when he told them as much…

"And why would she hide it Harry? I'm telling you that she is dark, I don't think we can trust her. And she is still hiding something, before I came here I visited a muggle library, and I looked her up on the computer."

Harry looked at his friend in shock, "What? Hermione! She obviously kept it secret because she was afraid of us! She kept it secret so we would get to know who she is without being blinded by the what. You didn't react this way when you found out Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and those are considered dark."

Hermione just glared at him, but Harry glared back, "Yes but werewolves can't send out waves of pure destruction! And when I looked her up this is what I found."

She pulled out a sheet of printer paper; on it was what looked like a school newspaper with Japanese characters. "Hermione, it's in Japanese, we can't read it."

She looked grim, "I know, that is why I translated it using the online translator."

She pulled out another sheet, this one with just text but the header read, 'Karakura High School', Harry blinked in recognition, "Hey, Ichigo said she lived in Karakura town."

"Read it." Harry looked at Ron who was equally confused but decided to do what Hermione said.

As he started Harry felt his blood run cold, the first line grabbing his attention with icy fingers. It was Ichigo's name, followed with the words one would expect on a grave stone and two years, fifteen years apart and the second number being the year he was born, and also a death date. Harry had to remind himself that Ichigo was still alive, still breathing, and coming back soon.

"But-"

Hermione sighed, "She faked her death, why would she do that unless she had something to hide? This is like Crouch Jr. all over again."

Harry's hands trembled, "No," he slammed the paper down onto the table, but not loud enough to antagonize the painting of Sirius' mum. "Hermione are you this paranoid? Ichigo said that reapers age more slowly, and they live in a pocket dimension for Merlin's sake and she even told us that she and Ulquiorra were stuck in Hueco Mundo for years! She couldn't just disappear into thin air and the Society is like the Wizarding world, to keep themselves secret they faked her death for the same reason that the Ministry obliviates muggles."

Biting her lip Hermione looked hesitant, "But Harry, nobody should have that much power. Not even Dumbledore could do things like that, who's to say she won't turn bad like You-Know-Who?"

Harry felt like pulling out his hair, he didn't know what to think, while he was still peeved at his cousin for hiding from him and not trusting that he would still care for her, he understood that she was afraid of what he would think, the same reason why he never told Ron that the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. And while Harry was happy that Ichigo would be coming back in a few hours, he was worried for her, and how she would react to their spying on her since he had every intent on coming clean about the mirror. "Hermione, did you not see the freaking huge-ass monster in the background? That was creating endless snake mouths larger than Ichigo? We don't know what is normal for her, but I do know that she would never turn evil."

Hermione just huffed and crossed her arms. And Ron who had been silent the whole time spoke up, "Harry, nothing against her but she was scary as bloody hell. And doesn't Ulquiorra creep you out even slightly? He's just so…blank all the time."

Harry felt something inside himself shrivel up; both of his friends were at odds with his only decent family, and her friend, "Ulquiorra isn't that bad, you just need to really get to know him."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Mate, the guy is quiet all the time and never gets annoyed or smiles or anything."

"He was open to you two at the beginning of the year! But when you two started condemning him and Ichigo for what they've been through he started closing up!" Harry snapped back,

"Look mate, don't bite our heads off. We are just trying to look out for you." Ron's hands were raised in surrender,

Harry glared, "And maybe so are Ichigo and Ulquiorra! I hate how they always have to be so guarded around you two, and everyone else, they only open up around me and apparently Snape. Snape of all people! He is the only other person who doesn't look down upon them for what they are!"

Hermione's eyes flashed, "And you don't think it is odd that a former death eater is the one whom those two get along with so well?"

Harry threw his hands up in the air, "I give up, I didn't want this to get between us and neither did Ichigo. Do you two have any idea how guilty she feels? She blames herself for making us argue!"

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry cut her off, "No, I'm done. I'll go help Mrs. Weasley with dinner or something."

Ron stood up the same time as Harry, "Harry-"

Harry didn't even turn back, "No, this is over I don't want to talk to you two about Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Why can't you two just accept that she is my cousin and trust her?"

Neither Ron or Hermione said anything as Harry walked out of the living room.

(POV CHANGE)

Ichigo looked up as Unohana walked into the room, it had only taken a few hours before she was able to sit up without gritting her teeth in pain and as soon as Ichigo could move her arms with only relative soreness Shinji had arrived, with a stack of paperwork and evil grin. That had been about four hours ago and now Ichigo and Ulquiorra were both working to get it done, but not much was being done and Ichigo had noticed that Ulquiorra kept sending her glances every now and then and randomly blush or reach a hand into one of his pockets and hold on to something. Ichigo really wanted to know what that was about but from the way his eyes glazed over before every blush she knew it had to do with Murciélago, but she had no idea why he kept reaching into his pocket. 'He'll tell me when he is ready.' But that didn't mean she wasn't curious.

"I'm pleased to see you have recovered somewhat Kurosaki-taichou." Ichigo felt a slight chill go down her spine, but Unohana's smile did not falter, "You are well enough to re-enter your gigai and continue to rest with your human cousin."

Ichigo knew that despite the nice phrasing there was no room for argument, and that she would be resting, and stuck in bed or a chair. Seeing Ulquiorra watching her out of the corner of his eyes Ichigo knew that he was agreeing with the fourth division captain. "I expect that you will continue to take things easy, you do not want a relapse, do you?"

Stifling a shudder of fear Ichigo nodded vigorously, not trusting her voice.

"Good, then Ulquiorra can take you through the gate. I wish you a speedy recovery."

With that she left, much to Ichigo's relief. While Ichigo may always support the fourth division when they were bullied by the eleventh, Unohana was and always would be scary.

"So, how are we getting through the gate?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra curiously, only to see him smile.

Ichigo's eye was twitching, and her scowl deeply etched into her face as she held on to Ulquiorra as he carried her to the gate with sonido. As predicted there were several snickers when her friends had seen her being carried bridal style, with Ikkaku and Yumichika being the worst offenders before Ichigo shot them a glare so potent they had both paled and started edging closer to Kenpachi who had come to see her off, and ask for a fight once she recovered, even he wouldn't go against Unohana's orders. Most of the people she knew were there, and she even got a few apologies for being forgotten which she just waved off. However it was still infuriating that she could see everyone holding back some form of amusement, and she swore she saw Yamamoto's beard twitch when he saw her being carried by Ulquiorra. It wasn't that she didn't like being held by Ulquiorra, in fact she loved it, but she had a reputation and needless to say that when she returned she was going to have to crack a few skulls. But now as he ran through the dangai Ichigo couldn't help but relax deeper into Ulquiorra's hold, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feel of his reiatsu being so close to her. While normally it always felt equal to her, it now easily washed over her own lowered reserves, its presence lulling her into sense of safety as it pulsed with each step he took. Too soon she realized that they had arrived, completely unnoticed by all the witches and wizards as they set up the dinner table.

Looking at Harry Ichigo felt worried, her grip on Ulquiorra tightened slightly as she wondered what he would say. She knew that Urahara had told them about a scrying mirror, and that they had seen her fight in her resurrección. Mostly Ichigo was simply glad that they didn't find out about Ulquiorra's hollow hole due to the blurriness of the scrying, it would have been hard to explain why he had a hole through his chest and yet still breath. In the end she claimed that what was done, was done, they had seen and thankfully they hadn't seen too much.

Ulquiorra ignored the wizards, and took her upstairs to her room and laid her on the bed as he got both his and her gigais out from their trunks; nobody noticed as they were all downstairs and Mad-eye was out for the night. Ichigo frowned as she once more felt the restriction of the gigai, she would always prefer her soul form, and she always felt lighter when not in one of the fake bodies. Looking up she saw Ulquiorra with no mask fragment and his eyes more human looking, no longer having that ethereal luminescence and the slitted pupils she loved so much. "Shall we go downstairs?"

Ichigo sighed again, "Let's get this over with."

As he picked her up again Ulquiorra whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "Don't worry, I'm sure Harry will accept you."

She said nothing, but she still couldn't help the trepidation that hammered in her chest as with each step Ulquiorra brought her closer to her cousin. When the two stepped into the dining room however everyone fell silent, all of their eyes on the two new arrivals but Ichigo only looked to Harry. When their eyes met Ichigo felt all the tension drain out of her, there was no accusation, no horror, no hate in Harry's bright green eyes. Instead he just smiled and pulled out two chairs, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Both Ichigo and Harry understood so much more through that simple exchange, 'thanks for accepting me,'

Ulquiorra also noticed what was unspoken and sent Harry a small smile before setting Ichigo down onto the chair and sitting in his own next to her as Harry sat on her other side. Nobody else had moved, so Ichigo decided to take the plunge, "I'm sure you all are wondering why I never told you about what I could do."

Tonks perked up, "Yea, I was wondering about that. But why don't you look like that now?"

"Because Ulquiorra and I keep our reiatsu sealed so as not to negatively affect those around us. Since Hollows consume reiatsu, if we didn't seal it we would probably draw them in by droves due to the amount we have," Ichigo frowned, "Well, Ulquiorra has anyway, till I recover. Right now I can't even walk and I'm sore all over."

Mrs. Weasley's mothering instincts took over, "How do you feel? If it is too much you can go to bed and I'll bring your food to you."

Ichigo chuckled, "Nah, it's okay. I'm better than this morning, and I recover fast."

Harry shot her a curious look, "How did you feel this morning?"

While at the same time Ginny also spoke up, "How fast?"

"Like I got thrown through several walls, hit with a cero and then stepped on by Yammy." She replied dryly, but at the mention of Yammy Ulquiorra let out a snort of laughter. "As for how fast I recover, well, if I had my normal reserves then I have instantaneous regeneration and can even grow back an arm. Ulquiorra has the same ability also. But with the way my reiatsu levels are now I'm stuck at normal speed."

"Who's Yammy?"

"You can re-grow an arm? Please tell me you didn't find out the hard way."

Ulquiorra replied, a small smile still on his face, "Long story, but one of Aizen's Espada. He's dead now." He then looked over to Ichigo, "Stepped on?"

She nodded, "In full release,"

Ulquiorra just shook his head, before Ichigo responded to Ginny's second question, "And yea, I found out the hard way when I was helping protect some academy students who were sent to this world for some simulation training only for a real hollow to show up. Damn thing had massive claws and I had to push one of the students out of the way, if I hadn't then the kid would have been cut in half."

Several faces turned green, and Tonks really did turn her hair a sickly green, but Harry eyed Ichigo with a critical look. He saw her with both arms, and what she said did register in his mind, but it still must have been painful losing an arm, and he didn't like the thought of his cousin in pain. But Harry knew he couldn't do anything about it, but send a smug look to Hermione as he filed this information under 'Arguments to shoot down Hermione's Ichigo is evil theories'.

It was then that the Twins came in, along with dinner floating behind them. "Ichigo!"

"And Ulquiorra!"

"You're back!"

"Glad to see you!"

Both shinigami grinned, as the food floated gently this time into place in front of everybody.

"So what-"

"Was the problem?"

"We saw the goo monster-"

"But what happened?"

Ichigo took a bite of the spaghetti dinner before replying after swallowing the food, "To make a long and confusing story that even I don't have the full details of short, one of the twelfth division's experiments went loose and gained sentience becoming the 'goo monster'. While Rukia was possessed by two semi-hollowfied former friends of hers whom I had to literally tear out of her as her brother Byakuya turned off the device or whatever it was sustaining the liquid-reiatsu. When I removed the two who had possessed Rukia they unfortunately didn't survive the raw amount of reiatsu I had used to remove them, and when they died everyone's memories came back, or so I'm told." Ichigo looked slightly sheepish, "I wasn't exactly conscious after separating them."

At this point Ulquiorra looked over to her, "I don't think that is something to joke about."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "It will take a lot more than that to kill me."

Harry grinned; it was good to have them back. "So, why didn't you tell us that you could look like how you did when you fought off all those snake things?"

It was comical how Ichigo froze with a noodle sticking out of her mouth and eyes wide as she looked at Harry, and seeing her now everyone had a hard time matching her to what they had seen in the mirror.

"Yea! You looked like some fallen angel or something" Fred exclaimed,

"And you really kicked ass," Said George only to be scolded for his language,

Ichigo just stared at them in shock, "You weren't frightened or anything?"

Sirius snorted, "Seeing you like that scared the shit out of me,"

She blinked, "And you are okay with it?"

He shrugged, "You are still you right? And that was rhetorical."

At that point Ulquiorra nudged her slightly, "I told you, you didn't have to worry so much."

"Wait, she was worried about how we would react?" Tonks sounded confused, her hair turning a bright blue.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Ichigo would stand up and block a massive bird made entirely of flame being used as an execution device without any fear or hesitation, but when it comes to Harry she actually was worried about how he would react."

Everyone blinked, before Harry narrowed his eyes, "How big was this execution bird exactly?"

Ichigo gently punched Ulquiorra on the arm, "How the hell did you hear about that?! I didn't describe it that way!"

He sent her a smug grin, "I knew you would downplay things, so I asked Rukia. Ms. Ryoka invader who only took three friends and a cat to invade Society and learn Bankai in three days when it normally takes decades just so she could rescue a friend sentenced to a false execution."

Ichigo was imitating a fish, before she began glaring so hard at her food Harry backed away slightly as she growled, "Damn midget…"

Sirius looked over to Ulquiorra, "She did what now?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. You are not telling them about that. Or any other of my crazy adventures! I do not want to deal with the you-know-what here too!"

Harry wasn't helping, "What's the you-know-what?"

Ichigo rounded on him, "Urasai you!"

Ulquiorra quickly finished his plate and got up to put it away, and get out of Ichigo's reach. "Oh, just the fact that she is more famous back home than you are Harry because of how she is the youngest captain, survived Hueco Mundo for fifty years, invaded Society for a friend, uncovered the treason of three Captains, survived being a vizard with her sanity intact, invaded the fortress of Las Noches for another friend, and helped-"

With that there was only the buzz of sonido as Ichigo threw a fork at the place Ulquiorra was previously standing, "Teme!" She shouted only to hear a slight laugh, "Oh, if he thinks I'm going to let him kiss me after that he's got another thing coming."

Looking back to the others she idly rubbed the back of her head, "Umm, I guess I can't ask you all to ignore what he just said, right?"

They all shook their heads, but Hermione leaned in closer, her eyes narrowed to suspicious slits, "Mind explaining all of that? And what you cut him off from saying?"

Ichigo sighed before slumping back into her chair, "I'm basically called a 'hero' back in the Society. And yes everything he said was true and I did lead a group of friends to save another friend who was taken by Aizen essentially on both occasions. But he forgot to mention how both happened when I was fifteen, rash, and stupid for attempting as such without proper planning and thus nearly died multiple times. I didn't want to become famous, I just wanted to protect my friends and family."

Harry blinked, "So, when you said you understood my situation…"

"It means a good third of my paperwork that I have to do is autograph requests and division transfer requests. All of which I deny since my division is only for the hollow-reaper hybrids."

Sirius looked confused, "Wait, you have to do paperwork?"

She nodded, "Yea, Shinji's been doing it since Ulquiorra and I came here. But since I'm on bed rest he said he would send it to me this week." She scowled, "In fact he said it should be arriving tonight."

At that moment a slowly flapping black butterfly flew in from an open window before lazily flapping in front of Ichigo. "Crap."

Just as the others were about to ask why, Ichigo quickly scooted her empty plate over to where Ulquiorra had sat just in time for the butterfly to flash and turn into a literal mountain of paper that blocked everyone's sight of Ichigo.

"This is the paperwork." Came her slightly muffled voice, and even Hermione looked shocked at the sheer amount although Harry could tell she was trying to hide it.

Harry had to pick his jaw up from the table as he looked at the stack of papers, all in Japanese, causing him to frown. He wanted to know what was written on them, "Hey, can I help?"

Ichigo shook her head, "Nah, these all need either a lieutenant's or captain's signature." Then a small grin spread over her face, "But you can get Ulquiorra out of the kitchen and help me with this."

"Sure," Grinning back to his cousin he got up to do as she asked, but as he went by he gave her a quick hug, "I'm glad you're back."

Ichigo had stiffened before relaxing and wrapping an arm around Harry and giving him a brief squeeze, "Thanks again Harry."

(PAGEBREAK)

The next day found Ichigo sitting in the living room with Ulquiorra next to her. It wasn't long before she caved on her threat and forgave him for essentially saying that she was somewhat famous for her deeds and together they had gotten through almost half of the paperwork before they were sent to bed by Mrs. Weasley who had pulled the 'recovery' card on Ichigo. Both shinigami had noticed quickly that things had soured even more between them and Hermione, and now even the formerly neutral Ron was leaning towards her side. But at the moment that didn't matter, everyone was back from visiting Mr. Weasley and they were all enjoying the Christmas day. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had sheepishly admitted to forgetting about getting the others presents but they were waved off as Sirius reminded them that they did have to deal with a 'destruction of their home and near death experience' crisis. For the most part the two had gotten candy and their own Weasley sweaters; Ichigo's being orange with a bright pink strawberry on it for which she had glared at Ron after he admitted to letting the reference slip. Ulquiorra on the other hand had one in a dark green that matched his eyes and a black stripe mid-way through as Mrs. Weasley admitted to being unsure of what design would match him. Ulquiorra had just smiled and put it on, Ichigo doing the same after saying that even severely weakened; she would still beat up anyone who cracked a berry joke, not even the twins tested her. Instead of presents though Ichigo and Ulquiorra shared stories of when they were with Grimmjow and Nel in Hueco Mundo, oftentimes casing everyone to nearly collapse in howls of laughter at some of the situations the group had gotten themselves into, and Harry was happy to see that even Hermione had a reluctant smile.

It was after dinner that Sirius brought up a point, "So, you two have heard us all sing some Christmas carols, and I know that we aren't the best of singers. And you seem pretty artistic Ichigo, you come up with anything that would describe Hueco Mundo?"

Ichigo blushed, "Erm, not really. I don't sing, I draw yea but I-"

"Aww please! The hesitation means you have something." Sirius begged,

"Why do you want to hear a song about that place?" She sounded confused,

"Cause it is another world, and from the way you describe it, it sounds like a pretty cool looking place, not that I'd ever want to go there though."

Harry spoke up, "Well, personally I just want to hear Ichigo sing."

Ichigo turned even redder, "I don't sing."

Ulquiorra hugged her, "How about that one you were singing when you were on one of the pillars of Las Noches?"

Her eyes flew open, "You heard that?!" She squeaked,

All she got was a smirk, "I liked it, but only heard about half. And no, the others didn't, they were all asleep. Why not sing that one?"

It wasn't long before all the students and even Sirius were chanting for Ichigo to sing, after a few seconds she finally gave it, "Alright! But just this once and it won't be that good anyway…"

As the others quickly hushed Ichigo closed her eyes, trying to remember that song she had come up with while staring at the moon when she couldn't sleep.

"Fear not this night.

You will not go astray.

Those shadows fall still the stars... find their way."

Her voice came out quiet at first, and everyone had to strain to listen.

"Awaken from a quiet sleep.

Hear the whispering of the wind.

Awaken as the silence grows in the solitude of the night.

Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently.

Sunsets have forsaken all and must open their eyes now.

Nightmares come when shadows grow.

Ice glows and heartbeats slow."

Harry watched as Ulquiorra too closed his eyes, and he felt as though this matched perfectly with the way the dimension for hollows was described. But the haunting tone with which Ichigo sang made him almost feel as though he were there, and in his mind he could easily picture the desolate dunes and the lone moon.

"Fear not this night.

You will not go astray.

Though shadows fall still the stars... find their way."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra smiled slightly, and leaned closer together.

"And you can always be strong.

Lift your voice with the first light of dawn.

Dawn is just a heartbeat away.

Hope is just a sunrise away.

Distant song of melody scoring through the night to your heart.

Auroras make circumstance in the solitude of our life.

Pleading silent arias gently grieving in captive misery.

Darkness sings a violent song yet our hope can still rise up.

Nightmares come where shadows grow.

Lift your voice lift your heart."

Harry felt floored, the song was so…hollow at the start, but now he felt more whole, if this song represented Ichigo and Ulquiorra's time in Hueco Mundo then he understood why it was called 'Hollow World', at the beginning he could feel the loneliness, the emptiness that their words never seemed to convey before.

"Fear not this night.

You will not go astray.

Though shadows fall still the stars... find a way.

And though the night skies fill with weakness.

Fear not, press on. Hold out and take my hand!"

Seeing how both Ichigo and Ulquiorra held each other, Harry knew that the 'you' in Ichigo's song was the one next to her.

"Fear not this night!

You will not go astray.

Though shadows fall still the stars find a way!

Fear not this night!

You will not go astray.

Though shadows fall still the stars find a way!"

Ulquiorra's eyes opened to watch Ichigo, and from the haunted shadows flickering through them Harry couldn't help but wonder just what he was feeling, and what memories were dredged up by the song.

"And you can always be strong.

Lift your voice with the first light of dawn!

Dawn is just a heartbeat away...

Home is just a sunrise away..."

When Ichigo trailed off and finally stopped she opened her eyes to see all the others staring at her with their jaws hanging open, even Ron and Hermione.

Ichigo bit her bottom lip, "Sorry, it probably wasn't that good."

Sirius shook his head, "Can't sing my ass! How many other talents are you hiding? You can draw, fight, lead, sing, anything else you would like to add?"

It was at this point that a small black cat leaped up from behind one of the couches and landed on Ulquiorra's lap, causing the two to blanch and lean back as far as possible.

"Well, well, well, little Ichi-chan can sing! Thanks for the performance, and I've already sent the recording to Urahara." It spoke in a deep voice.

Ichigo's left eye twitched dangerously, "Yoruichi, get off my boyfriend, now."

The cat sent her a teasing look, "Aww, what's the matter?" it walked over to lie down on top of Ulquiorra's chest, causing him to send Ichigo a 'HELP ME!' look that nearly made Harry laugh.

There was a loud 'mreow' of shock when Ichigo grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and held it to her face, "You know why. Now why did you spy on me?"

Harry recovered from the shock of seeing a talking cat, "Is he an animangus?"

Yoruichi looked over to Harry but he couldn't tell the facial expression, "How about I show you?"

Ichigo started shaking the cat in her hand, "Oh no you don't, and you are not changing here. You are going back to Urahara and cause mischief there, not here."

Sirius looked concerned, "Umm, Ichigo? Should you be shaking him like that?"

She sent him an exasperated look, "Yes, because Yoruichi is my godfather's partner in crime and she is a former head of the stealth operations division back in Society, along with the fact that whenever she changes to her cat form she loses all her clothes. Her transformation is more a family thing rather than what you wizards do."

All the boys turned red at the implications of what Ichigo said, but she wasn't done, "And not to mention she keeps changing in front of my boyfriend and teasing him."

At this point she had stopped shaking Yoruichi and resumed glaring at her, "Aww, why did you ruin my fun? but you know that he would never fall for anyone other than you Ichi-chan."

One of her eyes gave a massive twitch, "Yes, but I don't want you scaring him. He runs away from you as much as he does tea!"

At that point Harry couldn't help but smile; it was just hilarious imagining someone like Ulquiorra afraid of tea and a black cat.

Ichigo had looked over to Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra-kun, can you open a garganta to the Urahara Shoten for me?"

Still watching the cat warily he nodded, ignoring Yoruichi's "What?! Do you know how long it took me to get here? I had to walk so I wouldn't alert you with the opening of a Senkaimon!"

Ichigo's grin was absolutely demonic, "Should have thought about that before you started teasing Ulquiorra. Oh, and since you are on your way there tell my dear Godfather that if he shares that recording with anyone I'll sic Tessai on him after telling him that he had gotten sick, and if he asks how I heard about that…well, I don't want to compromise my sources."

With that Ulquiorra had opened a small tear in mid-air, much to Harry's shock, and in it he could see what looked like a small candy shop inside. It was just large enough for Ichigo to throw Yoruichi in before it closed back up.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Sirius sounded almost panicked.

Ichigo saw that Ulquiorra looked relieved to have his tormenter gone, and she replied with a small smile, "That was a garganta; basically it is how hollows normally get into this world from Hueco Mundo. We can normally make much larger ones but with most of our reiatsu sealed and me being basically banned from using reiatsu until the end of the month the most we can accomplish is one that size, but it got the job done."

Harry just shook his head, "So, instantaneous travel?"

Ichigo grinned, "Yea, but only if we don't have our seals on."

"You know, when I asked if there was anything else you could do I was joking," Sirius deadpanned, causing everyone to grin.

Ginny however had a thoughtful look on her face, "I think Urahara was on to something with that recording though, you were pretty good Ichigo."

Ichio blinked several times before looking down in slight embarrassment, "Nah, not really…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ichigo, you were great, stop fighting it."

With that everyone simply continued to enjoy each other's company, sharing stories over games of exploding snap and mugs of hot coco. It was when they went to bed that Ulquiorra whispered gently into Ichigo's ear, "Meet me downstairs after everyone goes to sleep." And he ignored her curious look.

Later that night Ulquiorra found himself staring out the window at the crescent moon that hung in a starless sky, Ichigo's song had struck a chord deep within him. Through it he felt as though she knew him better than he felt he knew himself, it was as though his whole afterlife was portrayed within the lyrics that still haunted his mind. Slowly he felt his hands slide into his pockets, his left hand holding tightly onto a small box. Ichigo was the sunlight of her song, she had helped him find his way and with her by his side he would never fear the night. He still remembered his sheer joy when Ichigo had woken up, smiling at him as though nothing were wrong, and just seeing her no longer laying limply in her bed he still didn't know what had prompted him to kiss her like he had. But when she had moaned slightly he didn't know what to do, a deep part of him had wanted to keep going but he was too worried that she might be in pain to listen. It was only after Murciélago had explained that he found himself wondering, did he want to take things further? 'Yes, I do. Ichigo has waited for me enough, it is time I waited for her.'

"Anything wrong?"

Hearing her voice behind him Ulquiorra smiled, Ichigo was always worrying about others. Slowly his hand let go of the small box as he turned around with a smile. "No, what if I just wanted to spend time with you without anyone watching?"

He watched as Ichigo blinked several times before a small smile spread across her face before she walked forward and pressed her lips against his. He loved this, how she was always so strong in personality, but always so gentle, a side she rarely showed. Slowly he deepened the kiss, and as his hands slowly trailed up from her waist to mid-back he felt her tremble slightly in his arms. Softly he heard a low sound from the back of Ichigo's throat, but this time he did not pull back, instead he pulled her closer, her hands on his chest as they slowly reached up to clasp together at the back of his neck, her fingers splayed across her back. They only broke apart when both of their lungs cried out for air. Seeing Ichigo breathless before him, with her bright amber eyes staring directly into his he slowly led her to a nearby chair, sitting down first before she sat on his lap, resting her head on his chest as she usually did. "What brought this on?"

Her words were soft, and his equally so, "Just glad that you are here. Ichigo-" he felt as though he had swallowed a rock, "I thought I would lose you. When I saw you collapse."

He felt her grip on him tighten, "It was just so wrong, seeing you like that. I had never been so afraid."

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit clingy-" he began, knowing that he had never really willingly let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes and constantly checking for her reiatsu if only to reassure himself that she was there. But she had cut him off,

"It's okay, and…" She paused, "I like it."

Ulquiorra smiled before drawing her closer as she snuggled into him, "Good night Ichi-chan,"

He could tell she was falling asleep, her eyes slowly closing, "Night Ulquiorra-kun,"

Soon the only sound was her even breathing, and as Ulquiorra looked back to the moon still visible in the window he vowed silently to himself, 'I'll wait for her special day, Isshin said she ignored her birthday ever since her mother died. She deserves at least one that others acknowledge even if she refuses to tell us when it is.'

Slowly he too fell asleep, oblivious to his zapakuto's proud smile in his inner world.

!Omake!

There was several thumps as a small black cat was tossed into a shelf. Knocking over a jar of lemon drops casing the hard candies to fall down on top of the poor disoriented cat as the jar had fallen to one side. Grumbling as it got up the cat shook its fur before slinking away into a dark lab that held a large computer screen with several graphs of different frequency waves and a strange man typing away furiously, his green and white striped bucket hat low over his eyes.

"So, you still going through with this even with that threat? I know you heard it through the recording."

A fan waved in front of the man's face as he turned to face the cat, "But of course Yoruichi! My dear Ichi-chan's talent must be heard! Even if nobody knows it is her."

The cat, Yoruichi, just rolled her eyes, "Then it is your funeral when she finds out."

The man only cried large fake tears, "Oh ye of little faith," before he turned back to the computer, editing the raw sound recording of Ichigo singing before layering it over instrumental music and creating several CDs. "Well I'm off to Seireitei!"

It wasn't long before a new popular song was listed as one of the top favorites of Seireitei as voted by the SWA. But for some reason nobody could figure out who the singer was or where the CD's had come from. The only lead was Urahara, who had admitted to recording the singer and thus all profits had to go to him.

Meanwhile Ichigo lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as a strange urge to punch Urahara came over her. "I wonder what he did this time…"

Urahara meanwhile felt a chill of impending doom as he placed the latest profits from Ichigo's song into a jar with the words 'Wedding fund' printed on it, "Oh dear…"


	18. Chapter 18

=Chapter 18=

The rest of break passed uneventfully, Mr. Weasley thankfully not making any connections between 'Ms. Guardian' and Ichigo much to her relief when Mrs. Weasley had taken her and Ulquiorra in to St. Mungdos for the man to thank them in helping Harry get to Dumbledore in time. But when Mrs. Weasley told him in hushed tones about Ichigo's abilities and the monster she and Ulquiorra fought along with her current recovery orders the two hybrids could barely hold back the snickers when he muttered, "No wonder 'Ms. Guardian' keeps an eye on her." Too quietly for his wife to hear. Also, Ichigo was glad that Mr. Weasley didn't even mention his meeting with her, not that he knew it was her, probably thinking that nobody else would believe him.

Unfortunately Ron was now on Hermione's side when it came to his opinion of Ichigo and Ulquiorra. The twins on the other hand simply claimed that even if Ichigo and Ulquiorra ate souls they would still be friends, causing both hybrids to nearly collapse in laughter at how close they were to the truth much to everyone's confusion. The only incident came when Harry stormed out of a room where he had been with with Snape and Sirius, the two older men also fuming as they left. Seeing the obvious conflict Ichigo decided to try and find out what just went wrong, besides Snape and Sirius disagreeing as she and Ichigo had heard plenty of their animosity.

"So, mind telling me what happened? Besides Sirius and Severus going at each other's throats?" Ichigo's tone was light and curious, despite the penetrating glint to her eyes that pinned Harry down.

The boy's angry scowl deepened, "Dummbledore's making me learn Occlumency! And I have to learn it from Snape! All because they think Voldemort can get into my head!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't it be prudent to learn a defense against those who can enter your mind?"

Giving Ulquiorra a skeptical look Harry scoffed, "What, don't tell me that you two know Occlumency? Cause if you do I'd rather be taught by one of you."

At this point Snape joined in, causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise, "They have sword spirits inhabiting their minds, for them offence is defense and I nearly had my head chopped off when I entered Ichigo's mind."

Noticing everyone looking at her Ichigo shrugged, "What? Zangetsu's protective. Besides, like Ulquiorra said, mind defense is a good thing to have."

"Aaroniero Arruruerie being a prime; if somewhat non-applicable, example but he also took over bodies as well. Even Szayel thought he was, creepy." Ulquiorra said suddenly as if just remembering something.

Harry's anger gave way to confusion, "Who?"

Snape on the other hand shuddered violently, "I wish I never found out."

"Two former Espada, Aaroniero could possess the body and mind of his opponent turning them into a second skin. He liked fighting those who knew those he took over like when he possessed Rukia's former mentor and she was forced to kill Aaroniero when he looked, sounded, and had her mentor's skills." Ulquiorra stated all of this in a flat monotone, and Ichigo didn't even look the slightest bit affected by the gruesome description. "His normal appearance being a strange tank that held two floating skulls. We never saw what the rest of him looked like but Grimmjow always wondered how he functioned."

Harry on the other hand had turned a sickly green, Snape just left saying muttering incoherently.

"Szayel," Ulquiorra continued, "Was our 'mad scientist' so to speak. He was tasked with coming up with new technologies and weapons for us to use. He also had the skills of a voodoo doll maker." At this point he seemed to notice Harry turning a weird mix of green and white. "But they are both dead. Rukia killed Aaroniero and Kurostuchi did the same with Szayel, although there are a lot of people who almost wish they finished each other off. But one mad scientist with an obsession for dissection is better than two."

Ichigo then spoke up, "And I've read about Occlumency , they are mental shields. It's a lot better than what I had to do when I kept Shirosaki suppressed since it was what would be basically a fight to the death, and I could still feel her power trying to break free and consume me, and take over my body by turning me into a full hollow part by part usually involving me being attacked and since I merged with Shiro I got her memories of hearing my friends' horrified voices pleading me not to lose and to come back to them." She smirked, "Overall I think you got the better end of the deal when it comes to possession issues."

It was hard not to laugh when Harry ran up to the nearest bathroom and the sounds of vomiting could clearly be heard. Sirius' head popped up from the next room, "Any reason why Harry just ran past me green in the face and is now hurling his guts out?"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra smirked, "We just put his Occlumency problems into perspective."

"And explained why he has it easier than we did."

Sirius looked between Ichigo and Ulquiorra's matching smirks before another retching sound came from the bathroom, "I do not want to know."

"Then if you see a man with black and white clown face paint, who wears what looks like a purple and blue Egyptian pharaoh's headdress, run the other way and look as boring as possible if you don't want to be dissected." Ichigo winked, "Just as fair warning, which I didn't get since he asks me if I'll let him experiment on me every time we meet."

The man's mouth opened and closed several times before he just clamped it shut and disappeared, but when Harry came out of the bathroom with his face still slightly green he saw his godfather with a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Ichigo and Ulquiorra?"

The escaped convict just nodded before taking a drink, "Evil clown, you?"

Harry sat down next to the man with a groan, "Body stealing fish tank,"

Sirius grimaced, "We're going to have nightmares, aren't we."

"Yup, and I think I'm actually going to miss the Voldemort caused ones." Harry said,

"Merlin save us from your cousin," Sirius groaned into his hands.

(PAGEBREAK)

After coming back to Hogwarts the weeks passed without incident, Ichigo and Ulquiorra ignoring Hermione and Ron and vice versa. Harry continued to split his time between the four people he was closest too at Hogwarts, spending the day with Ron and Hermione while staying up late and studying or just talking with Ichigo and Ulquiorra. When the month ended Ichigo had a massive grin that looked so out of place on her face it was almost creepy in Harry's opinion, but he knew it was because she had finally been given the all clear on her recovery via the same strange black butterfly that had delivered paperwork back at Grimmwald Place. The DA was Harry's pride and joy, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra had stopped teaching as their only student left was Neville since the others slowly but surely dropped in preference of magic, prompting the teaching sessions to be much more casual in occurrence but no less strict. Since they were no longer a part of the DA, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were now able to teach Harry also in their free time; in exchange he would help them with their magic since if they didn't have the spell demonstrated it still blew up in their faces. While being extremely strict teachers, who didn't know what the word 'mercy' meant, Harry could tell he was benefiting from learning karate from his cousin. It was small things, like getting to classes quicker, being less out of breath, and finding it easier to carry his books, but Harry appreciated it all the same and was determined not to disappoint Ichigo or Ulquiorra.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about Occlumency, and he was quickly coming to loathe the lessons but whenever he thought about skiving off his practice or 'homework' Ichigo would simply say, "Fish tank" and a green faced Harry would attempt to clear his mind. However when Hermione had confronted her about it Ichigo had merely said that it was a reminder of what could happen if Harry didn't shield his mind, and when the bookworm asked Harry he just turned green and wouldn't say a thing.

Finally there came the day of a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, tensions between the two houses was high and when a not so bright Slytherin seventh year attempted to hex Harry, well, he ran away after Ichigo knocked him flat on his back with a single punch and literally growled out that if he 'Tried to hex Harry again she would rip his arm off and beat him with it.' Needless to say the bluff was not tested.

During the match however the Slytherins had started to chant a song that was nothing short of ridicule and insults aimed directly at the Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley. In the stands Ichigo was rolling her eyes as a distinct chant was starting to come from the green and silver stands. Hermione was sitting next to Ichigo only because Harry had threatened to hide her books under his invisibility cloak, which was a low blow in her opinion. But as Hermione could make out the words of the song and began angrily berating the Slytherins Ichigo and Ulquiorra both just rolled their eyes causing her to turn on them.

Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

"Don't you care! It's horrible what they are doing, of all the rude, disrespectful-" Ichigo just shook her head before cutting Hermione off, "Hermione, I do care whether or not Harry wins. But at the risk of being the pot calling a kettle black, he shouldn't listen to the taunts."

Hermione sent Ichigo a withering glare, "Oh really? Like you have ever been in a situation where so many others are insulting you?"

Weasley was born in a bin,

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is our King.

Ichigo didn't take her eyes off Harry, who had finally noticed the snitch and was currently flying directly towards a shocked Draco Malfoy. "My whole life I was classified as a delinquent punk and bullied just for my hair color. Obviously I fought them back but I was a lot more brash back then."

While her glare did lesson slightly Hermione was determined not to be beaten, "But unlike you Ron can't just beat up people who make fun of him. And it is a whole house."

Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

At this time Ichigo finally looked directly into Hermione's eyes, causing the bookworm to almost flinch at the sorrow and hate within the hybrid's amber eyes, "Sometimes, it is not many but rather one that is truly hard to ignore. I just hope Harry doesn't go through what I did with Grand Fisher."

Hermione lost her voice at the tone Ichigo spoke, in fact she had almost missed it and her mind was whirling with different possibilities of what Ichigo could possibly be thinking of. So lost in her thoughts Hermione missed Harry grab the snitch and win the game, but Ichigo didn't miss her cousin's victory and within seconds she was down on the pitch congratulating him.

"Nice catch, mind you I could see it the whole time" Ichigo said with a proud smile as she ruffled his hair, Harry just rolled his eyes as he grinned, knowing about Ichigo and Ulquiorra's enhanced senses. Next to him Harry saw Ulquiorra give him a genuine smile, a rare show of emotion that said more than any 'Good job'.

Harry just grinned widely at the two before he looked over at the rest of his team, the only downside being Malfoy's taunts, he had already gotten both Fred and George ready to punch his lights out and while Harry rushed to help hold back George he could still hear Malfoy's slimy voice, "As for you Potter, I thought about including your mudblood cousin and her pathetic boyfriend in my little song. But with how messed up he is in the head I couldn't find anything else to really describe your cousin that rhymed with 'whore' and 'heartless' for her boyfriend.

Harry was furious, Malfoy could insult him anytime, but going after Ichigo he could feel his blood boiling, Malfoy had no right to insult Ichigo who had willingly allowed herself to be banished to a desolate pocket dimension just to save those she cared for. Malfoy had no right to call his witty, caring if a tad bit violent, and overprotective cousin a whore. Malfoy had no right to call the quiet, reserved, but still caring and just as overprotective Ulquiorra heartless. Letting go of George Harry was about to use some of what Ichigo had taught him on the git and both he and George managed to get a good hit on him when someone broke them apart.

Ichigo stood in front of Malfoy, her arms crossed as she stared down at him. She had drawn herself up to her full height and was looking down upon Malfoy in what Harry recognized as 'Captain-Ichigo', once he stared noticing how differently she held herself when she was with or talked about her reaper and hybrid friends. Malfoy let out a high-pitched squeal as Ichigo hoisted him bodily into the air by the collar of his shirt, his feet dangling and unable to touch the ground. "Listen and listen good you piece of trash."

Harry almost wished she were yelling instead of talking evenly, but he was both surprised and not surprised that Ichigo was seemingly only concerned with what Malfoy had called Ulquiorra. Sparing a quick glance to the normally quiet hybrid Harry was shocked to see the pained expression on his face as he held a hand near the base of his throat as though the area were sore. When Ichigo started talking again however Harry felt his eyes being drawn back to the awaiting train-wreck.

"I don't care if you insult me to my face, I don't care if you slander me behind my back." She pulled him closer till he was forced to look directly into her smoldering amber eyes, "But if you ever call my Ulquiorra-kun 'heartless' or 'emotionless' or any other synonym of those terms again, I will hunt you down and spill your guts into the ground before ripping your spine out and beating you with it till you are a bloody pulp. Understand?"

Malfoy just whimpered pitifully, although it sounded suspiciously like "Fa-ther",

Ichigo however finally let her face show emotion, her mouth slowly twisting into a bloodthirsty smirk as one eye narrowed more than the other. "Is the little daddy's-boy scared?"

Another whimper,

"Good," Ichigo almost purred.

Several things happened at that point, first was that a dark stain started spreading from Malfoy's pants and the two were blasted apart as McGonagall marched up to the scene. "I'm appalled at this behavior, unhand Mr. Malfoy at once! Kurosaki, Potter and both Weasleys, my office now."

Harry couldn't help but blink repeatedly at the order, but complied nonetheless. Ichigo on the other hand sent a withering glare at the Gryffindor head of house before walking back to Ulquiorra and started following McGonagall to her office side by side with her boyfriend, the whole time whispering quietly to him. Harry exchanged glances with the twins, the regret and pain along with what Harry recognized as self-loathing on Ulquiorra's face betrayed that there was more to Malfoy's insults than he had first assumed, and if that were the case explained why Ichigo had been so specific in her threat.

Finally within McGonagall's office the woman turned around sharply, her mouth drawn into a stern line as she glared at Harry and the twins before turning a confused glance at Ulquiorra, "Mr. Ciffer, you do not have to be here."

He just shook his head, whatever Malfoy had said to shake him up seemed to have been negated by Ichigo. But Harry still looked at him in concern, noticing just how close he was to Ichigo almost as if he needed her reassurance. McGonagall was about to say something else when the door opened revealing Umbridge in all her pink, frilly infamy. "Well, I must say that was simply dreadful behavior."

Everyone's attention shifted to the pink monstrosity, Harry realizing with dread that she had that smirk, the one she always wore regarding a new educational decree.

"Now, for punishment-"

"As their head of house I believe that I am the one responsible for their punishment, Dolores." McGonagall interrupted crossly.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Umbridge spoke as if telling a toddler no, she even shook her finger, "You see— oh where was it? Cornelius, I mean Minister Fudge— just sent me Educational Decree number-"

"Not another one!" The deputy headmistress complained, almost sounding like one of her many exasperated students.

Umbridge looked slightly miffed, "Of course, now as I was saying. By decree of the Minister of Magic the Hogwarts High Inquisitor is responsible for handling all punishments of the students."

Harry, Fred and George all had their jaws on the ground at that proclamation, but she just continued with a tone of absolute relish in her voice at what she was about to do. "Now, for the unwholesome display of muggle brawling, fifty points from Gryffindor each for Miss Kurosaki, Misters Weasley, and Mister Potter."

Harry's eyes bugged out, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra just stared coolly at Umbridge, their faces blank and revealing nothing, but Harry could almost feel the rage simmering just beneath the surface.

"And a lifetime ban on Quidditch for all four as well."

"What?!" Harry and the twins yelled in outrage, but they were ignored,

"However, since Miss Kurosaki doesn't play Quidditch I believe another punishment is in order." She leered evilly at Ichigo and Harry suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut when both hybrid's eyes narrowed to slits. But Umbridge was oblivious to the animosity directed at her, instead pulling out two strange metal bracelets that looked almost like cuffs with strange runes inscribed on them. Behind him Harry heard McGonagall gasp, "Surely you must be joking!"

The sick woman's smile widened, "Of course not, you see, Miss Kurosaki here does not participate in any extracurricular privileges but reacted violently when her boyfriend was insulted. And she was threatening the defenseless Mr. Malfoy, thus they will both be required to wear these." Harry felt sick with the amount of sarcasm Umbridge had used to emphasize the word 'boyfriend'.

Reaching out with a pudgy hand the woman snapped the bracelets on Ichigo and Ulquiorra, or tried to anyway as they both jumped to the side, "I do apologize Professor but I don't like strange devices I know nothing about coming into contact with me."

Again Harry shivered at the cold tone used by Ichigo, but Umbridge seemed too set on her task to pay attention to the ticking time bomb, "You will put these on this instant or I will personally expel you two from Hogwarts!"

Harry watched as Ichigo's eyes flickered between him and Umbridge before silently sending a message to Ulquiorra and they both relaxed from their tense poses and allowed Umbridge to clamp on the cuffs. When the cuff on Ichigo's arm closed with a snap Harry understood why she had looked at him, both she and Ulquiorra were only at Hogwarts for him, they didn't need to learn how to use wands or magic, both having lives in their own worlds. They had given themselves up for him. There was nothing he could do to stop the surging guilt welling up inside of him at the realization that, this whole time, Ichigo and Ulquiorra had come to meet him, hid who they were for him, and were taking this punishment for him.

When the second cuff was closed the runes on both flared to life briefly before both Ichigo and Ulquiorra, looked at them oddly before jumping apart when their shoulders bumped a sound similar to a static shock crackling though the air.

McGonagall looked furious, "That was completely unnecessary!"

Umbridge just tutted, "I beg to differ Minerva; since they are both such bad influences on each other they must be separated, their relationship is unhealthy. Also, I must take into account the danger they present to Mr. Malfoy. It simply wouldn't do for him to be attacked in the halls by those two delinquents."

"But to go that far?! Restricting their magic? What about classes! And the shocking runes? What are you trying to pull here!" McGonagall screeched, having heard even a fraction of what the two had went through, and how they had spent fifty years relying and trusting each other in a pocket dimension that was ruled by 'eat or be eaten' she knew that this punishment was one of the worst that could be done for them, and that wasn't even taking their relationship into consideration, which the professor felt Umbridge had no right to interfere with.

Upon hearing the words 'shocking runes' both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had stiffened, before looking to each other with shock clearly written on their faces before a look of murderous rage flashed so quickly over Ichigo's face that Harry almost thought he imagined it. Almost.

Both professors paused as if expecting some outburst from the two, but were met with nothing more than blank faces. Harry could see that both were unnerved by the two hybrids, even he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he felt it. It was slow in coming and he wasn't even sure if it was really there, but there seemed to be a weight on the room, Harry almost thought it was just the weight of the tension but it was different. This weight wasn't just tension; there was a distinct feeling of anger, and deadly intent. Harry even had to stop himself from looking over his shoulder thinking that someone had their wand leveled at his back and with the way the twins were fidgeting he could tell the feeling wasn't limited to just him. As the seconds trickled by Harry could have sworn that the room was getting darker, but he couldn't be sure, instead he refocused back on Ichigo. Her back was ramrod straight, and he could tell that deep in her pockets her hands were fisted, but none of her anger was visible in her face, there was no glare, no scowl, not even a hint of emotion in her eyes which seemed to suddenly become almost fake, no longer showing the soul within. Even without seeing it, Harry could almost imagine that strange black and red aura of energy cloaking Ichigo like it had in the mirror when she had forced all the ninjas to their knees in a sheer display of power.

And suddenly everything clicked, the tension, the increased unease, even with most of their power restricted to the point that they were both near human Ichigo and Ulquiorra were creating this much of an effect with their energy, 'Reiatsu' Harry mentally corrected himself. This also explained their lack of physical reactions; they were struggling to contain their reiatsu, and if that was the case it was linked to their emotions. And despite the tenseness of the situation Harry couldn't help but wonder if Umbridge would get blown up like his Aunt Marge if reiatsu was similar to magic, he found himself hoping.

After receiving no reaction, Umbridge seemed to shrink back slightly from the two. "Um, well, that will be all."

As Umbridge quickly hurried out of the room as if subconsciously sensing just how much danger she was in Ichigo and Ulquiorra just continued to stand eerily still.

"Ichigo?" Harry asked almost hesitantly,

Her head was lowered with her bangs shading her eyes before slowly her shoulders started shaking.

Worried, Harry repeated his cousin's name, "Ichigo?"

Throwing her head back Ichigo began laughing with a slightly crazed sounding twist. Harry and McGonagall exchanged glances as did the twins, did she finally lose it? "Ichigo? Are you okay?"

Her laughter eventually subsiding Ichigo sat down next to one of the desks, "So that is how the bitch wants to play? Fine, I'll play her silly little game. She will pay, I would love to throw her into a Gillian feeding frenzy and watch them tear her apart limb from bloody limb, or introduce her to Kurostuchi as a new species to vivisect and experiment, but those are to permanent sadly, mental scarring could work…"

As Ichigo's voice faded into mutters the others, except Ulquiorra who had fallen silent as he stared at his hands, all turned deathly pale.

Harry stepped up, "Ichigo, what set you off so bad about Malfoy? And why didn't you say anything to Umbridge?"

Ichigo closed her eyes before taking several deep breaths. "You all know about hollows right?"

She didn't wait for an answer, "There are several things you should never do to a hollow. One is take off their mask, and the second is call them 'heartless'."

"Why?"

Ichigo laughed, but it sounded painful and cynical. "You will learn about the mask later, but for the insult…" She paused, and a grief so heavy seemed to weigh upon her shoulders, she opened her mouth to say more but Ulquiorra beat her to it.

"Because the hollow will take it two ways, they will either become filled with pride and rip you apart to prove it. Or loose themselves to regret and grief even more before killing you just to get rid of you for bringing up bad memories. It's because of what we are; we lose all compassion, our memories if we keep them twisted and false, slaughtering just to ease our own selfish hunger. And when we rise in rank enough to get our reason, our compassion back? It's too late; we have already become monsters, the blood of so many on our hands. Oftentimes a Vasto Lorde goes insane when the realization hits them, that is why they are always so recluse, hiding so as to prevent themselves from lashing out at others."

Ichigo slowly walked up to Ulquiorra, but if he noticed he didn't show it. And before Harry or any of the others could react Ichigo raised a hand and slapped Ulquiorra across the face. "Listen to me Ulquiorra! You. Are. Not. A. Monster! Could a monster protect the very person you were ordered to kidnap from all the other idiots you were forced to work with? Could a monster regret what they had unknowingly done? Could a monster forgive past conflicts? Could a monster trust? Could a monster fall in love?"

Ulquiorra stared up at his girlfriend in apparent shock, an angry red welt the shape of her hand already coloring his normally pale face as he opened his mouth but Ichigo didn't stop, "No! You kept Orihime safe while she was in Las Noches, you broke me from Shiro's maddened possession, you agreed to help me when I was stranded in Hueco Mundo even after we had nearly killed each other in that fight, you came with me to a world you knew nothing about. You were the one who carried me back from a battlefield and pleaded for me not to die."

By now Ichigo had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"If you think that just because of what you were you don't have a heart you are wrong." A single tear streaked down Ichigo's face, "You have mine."

(PAGEBREAK)

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra through tear blurred eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew Malfoy's words would dredge up unwanted memories, would make him regret the way he had been. "If you think that just because of what you were you don't have a heart you are wrong." Slowly one tear escaped her eye, "You have mine."

She put all of her love for Ulquiorra into those last three words, all her conviction.

"Ulquiorra-kun, I don't care what you were. The past is the past, and now you are the man I fell in love with. With your faults and all, I don't care what you say or think I'm not letting you go." She gave him a small smile when he finally looked up at her.

Ulquiorra just stared at her, before he finally looked away, "I'm sorry,"

Ichigo just smiled, "It's okay," leaning down Ichigo grasped him tightly in an embrace only for the runes on their manacles to flare up and a shock to jolt through her causing her to let him go in surprise at the suddenness of the feeling. Straightening up Ichigo saw that Ulquiorra had also felt the shock, it was then that she remembered about the 'shocking runes' with a surge of anger all she just wanted to do was rip the Ministry plant's soul right out of her body and dangle her over a mass of feeding frenzied hollows, Malfoy she would gleefully throw in the middle of said feeding frenzy for putting those thoughts in Ulquiorra's head. Instead she took a deep breath, 'Calm down,' She told herself. 'I unfortunately can't do that, I am not allowed to torture Malfoy, I am not allowed to torture Umbitch. But…'

Ichigo's voice was cold, and her face blank. Ignoring the slight unease passing through the others' eyes she mentally decided that enough was enough, Umbitch had crossed the line and she still needed to get back at Malfoy. Ichigo didn't have 'Wrath' as an espada aspect of death for nothing. The Weasley twins might just find themselves needing new targets, she didn't feel like sharing.

"Why didn't you do anything to Umbridge?" Harry asked quietly,

Turing her blank face over to him Ichigo replied evenly and without hesitation, "I was holding myself back from blasting her with the strongest cero I could form with all the damn seals I have on me."

At the sharp intakes of breath Ichigo felt something snap, unconsciously her eyes began glowing molten gold as she glared at the twins, McGonagall and Harry, "Look, deny it all you want, hide away from reality all you want. But Ulquiorra and I fall under the Wizading World's very definition of dark, our worlds are so much more than you know." She scoffed the last word, cynical sarcasm ringing through every word, "My hands are soaked in blood, by taking my oath as a reaper to protect the balance of our three dimensions I condemned every hollow that opposes me. I kill the hollows that try to consume those I swore to protect." It was hard avoiding mentioning pluses and what exactly hollows were but with having Ulquiorra forced from her, and dealing with all the reactions of the others Ichigo felt the need to drive this point home. If Harry rejected her then 'fuck him' as Grimmjow would say.

Fred was oddly serious, "But didn't you and Ulquiorra say that most hollows don't really have control of their actions? Blinded by hunger and previously human?"

Ichigo nodded, "You don't think I know that? After almost becoming one and am half-hollow myself?"

McGonagall sank into a chair, "I— I thought you just fought them off, send them back to Hueco Mundo. You willingly kill them?"

Closing her eyes Ichigo heard Ulquiorra defend her, "You don't understand,"

Their teacher shot up, "What is there not to understand? You are killing those poor humans!"

Ichigo was glad for the silencing charms that she knew were around McGonagall's office, "You think we don't know that!" She roared at the now cowering others, only Ulquiorra being unaffected.

"There is a reason why reapers are told to never break a hollow's mask, because if they do then the face the hollow had as a human is exposed. It prevents recognition." Ichigo's voice came out in an almost tormented whisper as she stared down at her hands, missing the way Harry edged closer to her. "When I was still a new reaper, with no real training because of the unorthodox way I became involved. I was sent to hunt down a nearby hollow that had been specifically targeting my friend Orihime."

Nobody said anything, but Ulquiorra and Harry exchanged worried glances, "I tried to fight him— the hollow off— and kill him before he could devour her but instead I missed, and cracked his mask. I was too weak, too inexperienced."

Ichigo paused, even after so long she could easily recall the shock at seeing Sora's face, followed by the appalling horror and anger. "He was Sora, Orihime's missing older brother who had taken her away from their abusive parents and raised her himself before…going missing."

Nobody said anything, but Ichigo could clearly see the horror in the others' faces. "Orihime's brother had become a hollow. He loved her more than anything else, and I looked up to him as he was what an older sibling should be. But that night he wanted nothing more than to consume Orihime and have her all to himself."

"I tried to get him to see what he was doing, tried to get him to understand that he was hurting Orihime. But he wouldn't listen, eventually he found an opening in my guard and lunged in to tear a chunk off of me but Orihime had jumped in the way. Eventually we finally got through the haze of hunger, madness and loneliness and got him to understand…" Ichigo trailed off, leaving Harry and the others confused but Ulquiorra just sent her a knowing, sad look.

"After he apologized, he looked to me, and grabbed Zangetsu with his own two hands and…telling us that with what he had become he wanted; in his few moments of sanity, to make sure he never lost himself to his hunger and hurt his little sister again." Ichigo closed her eyes, "He then killed himself,"

Looking back to the others Ichigo finished up her tale, "Hollows are saved by one of two ways; evolve into arrancars like Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nel did. Or die by the sword of a reaper. Otherwise their entire lives are ruled by their hunger, even Vasto Lordes though they can ignore it up till a certain point."

Harry didn't move as Ichigo walked out of the room, followed by Ulquiorra. Looking over to his transfiguration professor Harry told her he would be in the common room before he too left, searching for his cousin. The whole time his mind was whirling, he had never known that Ichigo had to go through something like that, to have someone you looked up to disappear, only to come back so twisted. It made him wonder just what else he was missing from her life, just what else had caused his cousin's eyes to become so jaded and just how much she was still holding back.

_)(_

The next week found Harry sending worried glances at his cousin and Ulquiorra both. After they were given their punishment by Umbridge they had both withdrawn significantly. They were colder, especially to the Defense Professor and would take any opportunity to oppose her, but not once did they yell. Instead they logically countered every argument and claim coming from the toad like woman with flat voices devoid of emotion and equally blank faces. Unfortunately this resulted in nightly detentions, but not once did they complain, not once did they even ask for any relief for their hands as Harry watched their blood soak the bandages they used. Worst of all, they seemed to withdraw from him as well, Harry tried to talk to them but they never stayed put and always seemed to disappear. It wasn't until then that he realized just how much he considered the two a part of his life, and now that they were constantly vanishing or deeply immersed in homework that Harry realized he was taking their presence for granite.

It was on Sunday that he finally managed to corner Ichigo before she could run off and do something else.

"You've been avoiding me, you and Ulquiorra." Harry knew he shouldn't be so accusatory, but he wanted to get down to what the problem was as quickly as possible.

As Harry glared at the still silent Ichigo he slowly crossed his arms, the blank mask she wore unnerved him, but he'll be damned before he lets her vanish from his sight again.

After a few more tense moments she finally spoke up, "Ulquiorra-kun and I are planning to prank Umbitch, but we don't want you getting drawn in and blamed."

Harry tried, and failed to keep the shock off his face. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Plausible deniability, if she questioned you then you could honestly say you had no idea. And no offence, but I want to protect you from her blood quill."

Feeling an eyelid twitch Harry snapped back, "I don't need to be protected! I can handle her just fine!"

There was a small flicker of amusement in Ichigo's eyes, and Harry internally patted himself on the back for pulling some emotion up from her despite how she had been maintaining a blank mask. "Harry, you baby your hand after detention where as if I get stabbed with a sword I pull it out and return the favor."

Cringing internally at the thought of Ichigo bleeding from a stab wound and dismissing it so easily Harry then thought of something, and changing the subject was a bonus, "Hmm, I wonder what would have happened if you were with me when I fought that basilisk."

'Now that got a reaction,' Harry thought victoriously as Ichigo gave him a feral smirk, "Why, I would have pushed you behind a something, and under a kido barrier before either cero-ing the snake's head off. Or just cut the head off for even attempting to hurt you."

Harry felt an eyebrow go up, "You do realize that a basilisk is pretty thick."

The smirk widened, "You did see the size of Zangetsu in the scrying mirror, didn't you?"

Shaking his head at the memory of the giant cleaver of a sword almost as big as Ichigo, Harry grinned before giving his cousin a quick one armed hug, "Glad to have you re-join the living. This past week you and Ulquiorra were so blank it was like you were the walking dead."

Pulling back Harry noticed Ichigo's mouth had tightened and she seemed to be biting the inside of her cheek, "What? It's true, even Ron compared you two to inferi."

The floodgates opened as Ichigo began laughing so hard Harry could see tears in her eyes, eventually she wrapped her arms around her ribs as her laughs became nothing more than gasps for air.

"Umm, Ichigo? I don't want to have to tell Ulquiorra that you died from laughter." Harry teased, although he was dead serious about not wanting to tell Ulquiorra something had happened to Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped for a second before she went off into convulsions again but managed to talk, "Oh the irony! *Chuckle* I'd never hear the end of it if I did *Snicker* die from laughter after all the crap I've *Snigger* survived."

"What was ironic about what I said?"

Ichigo's chuckles came back for a minute before subsiding, "You have no idea…but you really can die from laughter."

All Harry did was shoot her a skeptical look, and felt slightly peeved at the change of subject. He knew he was missing out on an inside joke, and a good one at that.

"Really! On 24 March 1975, Alex Mitchell, from King's Lynn, England, died laughing while watching the "Kung Fu Kapers" episode of The Goodies, and In 1989, Ole Bentzen, a Danish audiologist, died laughing while watching A Fish Called Wanda. His heart was estimated to have beaten at between 250 and 500 beats per minute, before he succumbed to cardiac arrest*." Ichigo exclaimed.

"And you know this, how?" Harry deadpanned, and one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Old Goat-Face is a doctor, remember? And one of my friends' dad is a doctor as well and he even went into the medical field."

"Uuh-huh," Harry said skeptically, "And who is this friend?"

"Uryuu Ishida, at first he hated me more than Malfoy hates you. But after several life or death experiences and what not we know we can trust the other to watch each other's back." She grinned with eyes distant in memory, "And we make a great team, although we bicker something awful."

Harry shook his head, "I'll never understand you." He paused as they both began walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, "So how are you and Ulquiorra holding up? Do you think you can take them off?"

Ichigo's grin faded, "Well, we are as well as we can be. And we did figure out how to take them off."

Feeling excited and happy for Ichigo Harry exclaimed, "That's great!-"

"We break our hands and slide them off,"

"Err, not great." Harry amended,

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Ulquiorra and I know a more permanent way to take them off without harming ourselves but we'd have to do it over the summer back at home. And we can do magic in our classrooms, the toad gave us that much. That and you said Defense Teachers only last a year, so as soon as Umbitch is gone we can take them off without worrying about her replacing them. That isn't to say we won't make her life miserable before then."

Harry had the sudden urge to run as far away as possible, and the unholy glint in Ichigo's amber eyes that surpassed any he had seen in the twins was not helping, "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing much, just putting our newest lesson from Charms to use."

Thinking back to how they had been taught light glamor charms to create illusionary appearances that fade after a few hours Harry then connected that to Ichigo's slightly morbid sense of humor and shuddered. "Remind me to never get on you bad side, ever. By the way, where is Ulquiorra?"

The grin on Ichigo's face would put even a shark to shame Harry thought with some trepidation, "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Plausible deniability." Ichigo almost sing-songed, to Harry's horror, in this mood he felt it was prudent to stay away, very far away. There was just something wrong seeing her this maniacally happy.

Slowly backing away Harry excused himself, walking before turning a corner and running back to the common room to tell the twins that they were about to be usurped if his gut was right.

PAGEBREAK!

Ichigo was sitting next to Ulquiorra with her face carefully blank, she couldn't reveal anything yet. Both her and Ulquiorra had spent the last week researching and sneaking around in their soul forms while their gigais 'slept' at night to make sure Umbitch and Malfoy got what they deserved. The twins had come to the both of them with offers to help, but Ichigo turned them down with a quick, "Now it is personal,"

Eyes flashing up to the staff table Ichigo's eyes watched as Umbitch strode into the Great Hall for breakfast. Internally the shinigami hybrid was cackling in anticipation, she and Ulquiorra had quickly found out that while they were no longer 'able' to cast magic thanks to their cuffs they could still use kido and their other hybrid abilities. The cuffs merely stopped the bearer from spell casting, but since Ichigo and Ulquiorra already had their other abilities that part of the cuff didn't affect them at all. Instead they both shared a laugh at their opponent giving them the perfect alibi. The fact that they could still cast spells in Soul form was an added bonus.

Catching Ulquiorra's eye Ichigo sent him a quick smirk; she was so eager to set their plan in action, the anticipation was almost too much to bear. Up at the staff table Ichigo caught sight of Severus sitting down, and shooting her a curious look as he had been doing every day since the two hybrids had come to him and asked to borrow his potions room after hours and the recipe for a love potion, their friend had merely shook his head before leaving the room, and the door unlocked before coming back and dropping off a book with a page marked before grabbing a bottle of fire whisky from a hidden shelf behind his desk and leaving without a word. Today though when she caught his eye Ichigo gave a small, purposeful nod, and received a smirk in reply. At that moment the victim— err— High Inquisitor walked pompously into the Great Hall amid a stifling silence as the student body caught sight of her, Ichigo almost had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep her laughter silent when she saw the potion master's eyebrows shoot straight up to almost his hairline. There stood Umbitch, with her normal pink outfit appearing to be made of green lily pads, her skin a deep, and warty, toady green, her eyes bulging even more and toad like in appearance, her hair appearing as marsh reeds, and a pink lily-pad flower in her hair. All this paired with a thunderously furious frown.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" Looking around at the students Ichigo saw that many of them were wearing surprised expressions, probably expecting a loud croak instead.

'Ready Zangetsu?'

Up in the rafters of the Great Hall, invisible to the living and holding a large bag concealed by the sky enchantment Zangetsu stood with a grin that would have made Shiro proud, and also slightly creepy.

"With pleasure…"

With that Zangetsu dumped the contents of the bag on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, showering her with almost fifty conjured toads all spiked with love potion, and their focus being the big toad woman herself.

Umbridge shrieked in horror as the toads began crawling all over, up and towards her, desperately trying to throw them off but they just kept coming. Unable to hold in back any longer Ichigo and Ulquiorra both joined in with the rest of the Great Hall, as they all laughed gleefully at the High Inquisitor's plight. Over at Slytherin table Malfoy's ferret glamors activated with a wave of Ulquiorra's wand under the table, as Murciélago dumped a similarly treated bag of ferrets upon the boy, who began shrieking shrilly as it rained ferrets.

The two of them both began running out of the Great Hall…and the love potion spiked ferrets and toads followed, ribbit-ing, croak-ing and squeak-ing all the way. Both of their shrill shrieks and screams echoing through the halls.

Ichigo clutched at her stomach, it was just too much, she was laughing so hard she could feel the tears in her eyes as she tried to regain control of the convulsions. Across from her Ulquiorra wasn't fairing much better. The twins were thunder-struck, in too much shock, and awe to do much of anything else but stare at the masterminds with reverent hero-worship. Even Ron and Hermione were in stitches. Harry appeared to be torn between laughing, and imitating the Twins. "Bloody brilliant, how did you do it?!"

Winking Ichigo responded in a conspiratory whisper, "Glamors on the trash, and conjured animals with a little inside help."

It was when someone looked at the staff table and then let out a gasp of horror that all the other students witnessed the horror of all horrors. All of the students, and a wide eyed McGonagall were staring at a Severus Snape who had his head thrown back with laughter.

Several Hufflepuffs fainted, a sixth-year in Ravenclaw shrieked about the apocalypse and poor Neville turned an ashen grey before his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he fell in an unconscious heap.

Seeing all the reactions and a maniacally grinning Zangetsu who was coming down from the ceiling was just too much, and Ichigo went into uncontrollable laughter again, Ulquiorra not to far from following her as Harry sent her a gob-smacked look and said, "You just did the impossible again, what next? Make Voldemort pass out candy?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both became more irritable towards Umbridge after her 'punishment' of keeping them separated with a powerful electric shock, not that they showed how much it hurt if they bumped into one another being used to far worse pain. However they had both made it their mission to make the ministry employee's life hell even if they were denied magic, and both shinigami's zanpakuto spirits joined in eagerly. Together the four of them had sent Umbitch screaming from her office the following Monday when Ichigo and Ulquiorra had snuck into Szayel's old laboratory for ideas and pictures before going to Serverus who agreed to conjure the things in the pictures, before they showed him much to his dismay and after agreeing to help brew his needed dreamless sleep potion afterwards.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra's dark cackling after witnessing the woman enter the office only to run out screaming a split second later and curl up in the fetal position while muttering about "Eye-stalks, so many eye-stalks", "And the…tentacles, legs, the eyes…the suckers!" had nearly sent a few nearby first-years running while Harry shot them a look before shaking his head, a dark grin of his own on his face. When Ron and Hermione had asked what was in the office, as it had vanished after Umbitch had seen it courtesy of two invisible zapakuto spirits Ulquiorra replied,

"We switched the offices of the trash with that of the narcissistic, insane, voodoo-doll happy trash I had to work alongside."

To which he merely received two blank stares from Ron and Hermione, a sympathetic wince from Ichigo and a shudder of revulsion from Harry.

The pranks didn't stop there, during the night Ichigo and Ulquiorra would sneak into her living quarters in soul form to dye all her outfits black. But since they did it the muggle way no amount of "Finite Incantantum" would work. Ichigo however took special interest in one Draco Malfoy, she dyed all his clothes bright scarlet red, snuck the same dye into his rather impressive array of shampoos, honey into his hair jell and a bee hive she found in the forbidden forest onto the top of his bed surrounded in a kido barrier which vanished when she got the cue from Zangetsu that he had the honey in his hair. But the best was for Breakfast every morning, as whenever Umbitch reached for her silverware Ichigo would mutter "Bakudō No. 1, Sai."

The Toad would be forced to have her arms restrained behind her back, no way of canceling any hex worked despite the other professors' half-hearted attempts and she would be forced to eat face into the plate or be fed by someone else, all the while looking furious in her grey-pink outfits. The whole school except Snape and Dumbledore were unable to figure out who was doing the pranks, of course Ichigo and Ulquiorra were the first suspects along with Fred and George but the Weasley Twins had alibis and the two shinigami merely presented their cuffs as 'evidence' of their 'innocence' much to Harry's amusement when they told him they were just using kido instead. The Twins along with Ron and Hermione didn't believe Ichigo and Ulquiorra when they denied any involvement, but once more couldn't prove anything either.

February rolled around and with it another Hogsmede weekend. One night while Ichigo and Ulquiorra were finishing up an essay for Binns, Harry walked up to them while steadily ignoring the dark glares sent to the two hybrids by Ron and Hermione as he sat down in between the two. "Hey," Ichigo murmured absently.

Rubbing the back of his neck Harry decided better to spit it out now, "Hey, umm…I got a date with Cho tomorrow."

Still not looking up from her parchment and quill Ichigo absently replied, "Uhuh, good for you."

"And it's at Madam Pudifoot's in Hogsmede,"

"Yea, nice, have fun." Her quill still scratching words on her paper,

"And she invited you and Ulquiorra for a double date." There goes the bomb.

"Okay, sounds nice." The scratching continued for a bit before stopping,

"…" Mentally Harry counted down '3…2…1…'

"Really? What time?"

Harry stared, he thought she was going to explode or something.

"Err— at three?"

"Okay, we'll be there." The scratching continued.

Harry thought it best not to mention that Hermione said Madam Pudifoot's was a tea house.

(0)v(0)

(~~~~) Owl ^.^

^ ^

"In the wise words of our friend Grimmjow, 'No Fucking Way'."

Harry looked over to Ichigo, mentally agreeing whole-heartedly but knew better than to say it out loud with his date standing right next to him, the same date who had led the three others to this place.

Before them sat Madam Pudifoot's, in all its pink confetti and Cupidy glory. The building sinisterly normal on the outside, but it hid this on the inside.

Cho pouted slightly, "But Ichigo, this place is perfect for a date on Valentine's day."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both gave her a deadpanned look, "It serves tea," "I don't do Valentine's clichés," they said at the same time.

With a slight misting of tears Cho looked over to Harry for support, "Err— it's very," He grasped for straws, "Lockhart…"

One of Ichigo's eyes twitched, she had heard about the man from Harry, and what he had just said was no compliment.

Harry's date however took it positively "Why don't you stay? A double date would be perfect and I'd like to get to know Harry's cousin."

Ichigo's flat look didn't change, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm Japanese, I like my family, my friends, my 'summer job', and fighting. My dislikes include overly girly stuff, people who underestimate me and make fun of my name, people who disrespect the dead, and my goal in life is to live up to my name's real meaning; 'the one who protects' and my work is cut out for me with my cousin on that."

Cho blinked blankly, "But… why don't you want to stay?"

Ulquiorra spoke up again, but with a slight shudder, "They serve tea."

"I'd go to Hell before I stay in here. Heck, I'd even choose another dimension filled with vicious man-eating monsters than stay in a place like this. I don't do this lovey-duvy stuff."

Harry could tell Cho thought she was being sarcastic but he was pretty sure his cousin was saying she preferred Hueco Mundo to Madam Pudifoot's, "What about the pink and cute?"

"Not an issue, Yachiru is a friend of mine and she is cute, has bright pink hair,"

Cho grinned victoriously,

"But she can beat you into a bloody pulp and can make even grown men cower in fear and babysitting her is a threat back home."

Harry and Cho stared in disbelief,

"So what do you two do for a date?" Cho asked curiously, but Harry could tell by the tone of her voice Ichigo was unnerving her slightly.

"Well, we either spend time cuddling, sparring, kissing, or doing paperwork together… which is our summer job." Ichigo said in a matter-of-fact tone, "That or we help out at the nearby dojo and teach others how to fight."

"Like how you used to do for the DA?" There was a slight tinge of disdain,

Ignoring the obvious disapproval Ichigo nodded, "Yea, well, we're off." She and Ulquiorra turned around, "We'll be around the Three Broomsticks and probably in a snowball fight since whenever we touch each other we get electrocuted."

With that they just walked out, Ulquiorra moving particularly quickly. Cho just looked over to Harry, "No offence Harry but your cousin and her boyfriend aren't normal."

Harry just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You don't know the half of it."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra decided to just head into the Three Broomsticks, after ordering two butterbeers she turned around to see Hermione, Ron, Luna and a rather gaudily dressed older woman sitting next to the two. "Well, small world. How's it going?"

Hermione scowled at Ichigo, but the woman seemed to get excited, "Oh! And who are you? My name is Rita Skeeter, I see you and little Miss Perfect here don't get along, anything you want to share?"

Ichigo already didn't like her; if this was Rita then the shinigami captain had a few choice actions she wanted to do for Harry's sake. First being a good punch to the face, second being introducing her to Kempachi and saying she was a good fighter.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, no we don't get along, and no I don't want to share anything, if you want a butterbeer buy your own." The sarcasm was practically dripping out of Ichigo's mouth.

Rita frowned, "I'd be careful girl, Miss Perfect may be able to tell me what not to write in my articles but if you aren't under her protection I could ruin you and find all your dirty little secrets. After all 'The pen is mightier than the sword'."

'Oh, if it is a challenge she wants…' Ichigo thought before she turned around in her seat to stare Rita directly in the eye, "Ah, but you see the pen may instigate the battle but it is by the sword the war is won. And remember this, history is written by those who win the wars."

It was hard not letting a smirk spread over her face at the sight of both Rita turning red with anger and Hermione's slightly shocked expression; Luna even lost her slightly dreamy expression as she watched with more interest.

"Oh really little girl? I could find things about you that would make your friends abandon you, I could spill all your hidden fears and cast you out of society just like you little cousin. Surprised I know your relation to him? Oh yes, I've heard all about you from a little friend of mine."

Ichigo just scoffed, "Oh really? Then you don't know jack shit about me if you are talking like that. You say you could make my friends abandon me? As if, they know all my deepest secrets, they have seen me at my worst and my best. Cast me out of society? Please, actions speak louder than words. And if people are really simple minded enough to believe a few rumors then I would be better off without those weak-minded fools. As for your friend, well he also obviously knows nothing about me."

Turning around briefly Ichigo accepted her butterbeer and paid Madam Rosmertta before turning back to Rita. "Any other threats you want to try? Because seriously, I have seen food scarier than you."

Out of the corner of her eye Ichigo saw Ulquiorra choke slightly on his drink, "You laugh all you want, until you have been tied and gagged to a chair and forced to eat a purple stew of red bean paste, zucchini watermelons, onions, other soggy unknown veggies and rice you have no room to talk mister."

Ron, Hermione and Rita all turned green hearing that, but Ichigo continued, "I'm pretty sure if we just fed Voldemort Orihime's cooking then he would just kneel over and problem solved."

As Ichigo drank some of her drink she noticed Ron turning red with suppressed laughter, no doubt picturing what Ichigo just said while Hermione was giving him the stink eye for laughing at something Ichigo said. Luna had no such reservations and laughed outright.

When the door opened to show a downcast Harry, but no Cho Ichigo decided to wrap her 'conversation' with Rita up, "So just sit down and do what Hermione wants Rita, and as I have an idea what this may be about. And no bright ideas, if you try anything with my cousin I will kick your ass from here to Japan."

"Err— am I interrupting something?"

Turing back to Harry Ichigo just gave him a smile, "Nah, just finished. Have fun, Ulquiorra and I are going to head back to the castle. Shinji sent us some paperwork to fill out, bastard."

When the two left Harry just turned back to Hermione, "So, what did I miss?"

The following Monday was an interesting breakfast, as Harry had several letters drop down to him. It was an odd sight, seeing five owl standing around his eggs and bacon as they and soon others all wanted their letter to be delivered. "A little help please?"

"Sure," Ichigo and Ulquiorra both began reaching for some of the letters once Harry told the owls that they were helping so they wouldn't get pecked to death.

"This letter says that she believes you. So cousin, anything you want to tell me about?" Oh yes, Ichigo was enjoying seeing Harry squirm.

"Err— I gave an interview to Rita Skeeter about the night Voldemort came back. Sorry I forgot to tell you it was just-"

Ichigo waved a hand lazily in the air, "Don't worry, I know what it is like when you have to relive bad memories." She opened another letter, "Hmm, this guy needs a good kick up the ass."

Harry snorted in laughter; trust Ichigo to come up with that. As he read the letters each one that said they believed him was a weight off his shoulders, but best of all his friends were joking and talking with Ichigo and Ulquiorra like there was no divide between them. It was that sight that truly warmed his heart.

"This old bat is just barmy,"

"Says you aren't crazy, but doesn't want Voldemort back…what a waste of parchment."

"Trash, trash, trash, this one believes you, trash, trash." Harry had to snicker at that.

"This guy either works at the Daily Prophet, or should be sued for plagiarism."

But best of all was when Luna came over as a small tube shaped package was delivered, "Oh, that will be your own copy. Daddy sent it to you because it is your article."

Ichigo leaned over Harry's shoulder to see the latest edition of the Quibbler, and with Harry's slightly shy looking face looking up from the cover she just gave him a proud grin, "Well, aren't you a little rebel."

Harry couldn't help the wide grin across his face, until he heard a low "Hem hem!" behind him.

Turning around he saw the great toad herself, her previously bright pink outfit faded and stained with a tint of various greys, but she still held that contemptible gaze as she stared Harry down. "What is going on here?" She simpered,

Next to him Harry could see Ichigo scowling and Ulquiorra expressionless, Ron and Hermione both frowning, and Luna was humming an odd tune as she stared curiously at his cousin. Umbridge however didn't wait for an answer, her bulging eyes spotting the Quibbler Harry still had in his hands. With an over exaggerated gasp she tore it from his grasp before reading it and turning a color of puce even Uncle Vernon couldn't manage, "Why I— I never!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap Umbitch and deal with reality."

She glared nastily at the shinigami before croaking out, "Twenty points from Gryffindor! And a week's worth of detention Miss Kurosaki!" She then heard Ulquiorra's muttered 'Trash' and added, "And you as well Mr. Ciffer!"

She then zeroed in on Harry once more, "When did you do this!"

Feeling defiant Harry told her, "Last Hogsmeade weekend."

A vein pulsed in her forehead, "Fifty points from Gryffindor! A week's worth of detentions and no more Hogsmeade weekends for you Mr. Potter. I have tried to correct this erroneous behavior but if you insist on telling these lies-!"

As she marched away muttering Ichigo turned back to Harry, "We knew you were going to do something like this."

Hermione's shocked gasp drew their attention, "How? You left before I said anything about it!"

Ichigo's scowl eased slightly, "You requested that Harry meet with a former reporter who previously held quite a reputation. Along with Luna whose father is the editor and owner of a magazine, it didn't take much to put the pieces together."

Looking slightly miffed Hermione cast a critical eye over Ichigo, "Sometimes you are a bit too smart for things. You always seem to reach very accurate conclusions on very little."

Ichigo's scowl didn't change, but she did raise an eyebrow, "Do you want to be the Pot? Or the Kettle?"

Harry had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing when Hermione turned red.

The week went from bad to worse. Detentions with Umbridge were unchanged, the toad still getting sadistic pleasure from making Harry cut his hand open every night, but she could never get even a moment's hesitation from the shinigami duo. Even Harry couldn't help but watch with morbid interest sometimes as the two continued writing in their own blood without any hitch in the smooth movements of their quills, and how neither seemed bothered by the amount of blood dripping from their hands. The only indication that they even noticed was when Ichigo pulled out some bandages before the detention began and after sharing with Ulquiorra they would both wrap their hands. And when Umbridge had questioned them on it they merely stated it was to prevent a mess.

Then came the latest Educational Decree, banning any and all copies of the Quibbler, a decree that once again had Ichigo and Hermione on the same page as far as political manipulation went. Harry had to admit that they were right though, by banning the magazine the students' curiosity was only ignited and the infamous black market of Hogwarts once again rose to the challenge. Both Umbridge and Filch could find no trace of the magazine, but everybody seemed to know it, quoting it in the halls, and commending Harry on his bravery. And despite the professors being unable to discuss topics not relating to their subjects there were small hints here and there, an extra five points to Gryffindor for minor achievements, and a box of sugar mice pressed into Harry's hands by a frantically shushing Flitwick.

It was a late Wednesday night that both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had left their gigai's in separate chairs pretending to sleep as they both were enjoying a rather heated kissing session when the portrait hole opened suddenly. The sudden noise startling Ichigo as her eyes snapped open and she separated her lips from Ulquiorra's, half a mind on giving the new arrivals a good kick where the sun don't shine for interrupting when she noticed who they were. Launching herself off of Ulquiorra's lap she dove into her gigai at the same time her boyfriend did, and the both 'woke up' to see a devastated Golden Trio standing near the door and hissing at each other in frantic whispers. "What happened?"

The three all jumped when Ichigo spoke up from behind them, her arms crossed and her usual scowl etched into her face; her eyes were also hardened as she looked directly at Harry. "You're later than usual, and are obviously troubled. Something happened at a DA meeting, Ulquiorra and I may no longer be a part of it but if something happened…"

Ron just gaped widely, "But— I thought you two were asleep! You didn't even move when we came in!"

"You learn to be a very light sleeper in Hueco Mundo, and if you learn, you can turn the ambush on the ambusher."

Hermione just glared at Ulquiorra, "Oh really? Then why are you butting in now?"

Ichigo's hand drifted down to her side, a phantom reflex of grabbing on to Zangetsu's hilt that she usually did when holding back on her temper. Taking a deep breath she turned her gaze on the bookworm, "Something happened and it involves my cousin. I want to know."

Harry seemed to notice the inevitable blow up between the two and headed it off. "We were caught by Umbitch." Ichigo felt a brief glow of pride at Harry using her nickname for the toad.

"One of the students; Eliose Midgen or something, told her about the DA and we were caught. Long story short Dumbledore took the blame and was ran out of Hogwarts and Umbitch will most likely be the new Headmistress."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Well, I guess Dumble made a bumble."

Harry couldn't help the snicker on Ichigo's play on the headmaster's name. Hermione just scowled nastily.

"In that case Harry you need to lay low, Umbitch will be in a higher position of power and it won't be just detention that's an issue. That means assume the worst, she already has Filch on her side so that means no sneaking out after hours, the portraits are perfect for spying and she can easily affect the curriculum taught by the other professors." Ichigo murmured to herself, but made sure she was loud enough for the others to hear her. It seemed like something the toad would do with her new power if she came into such a position. Looking back up she saw the Golden Trio's horrified faces.

"I never thought the portraits could be spies!" Hermione gasped in a horrified whisper before casting her eyes about for any picture frames nearby.

Ulquiorra also joined in, "It would be quite easy to corner you, if she received the information from a student within the group then she could easily station Filch nearby as he has the perfect alibi as Caretaker. A few portraits could be used to scout the area and report back the number of students and possible escape routes so she could station her Inquisitorial Squad at key locations."

Harry's mind flashed back to how Malfoy had been hiding in wait for him, as if he knew exactly what path Harry would take.

"Then to flush you out all she needed was a trigger to send you running since she probably wouldn't be able to enter the room since you wanted a place she couldn't find the door would most likely be impenetrable to her and her supporters."

Ichigo nodded, "And since the room is connected to the castle the enchantments would most likely be unbreakable and if you had asked it for a way to take everyone back to their common rooms without being found it might have supplied tunnels or something of the like."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all felt like gaping and kicking themselves. Harry especially when he remembered how Dobby had come in frantic with worry, if Harry had kept his cool and not panicked before sending everyone out Dumbledore might still be Headmaster.

Ron let out a weak, "Bloody hell!" while Hermione just frowned, "How do you two know so much about this stuff? It's like you can read her mind or something,"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "Aizen used me as his primary scout. He would send me to test his opponents or just watch for any skills and defenses they might have had."

"I was mostly the leader of our rag-tag group and usually made the calls if we encountered any difficulties while in Hueco Mundo. While there we had to hunt to sustain ourselves, find safe camp sites to sleep at without waking up surrounded and avoid any of Baraggan's scouts since we were considered traitors to Hollow-kind, especially me as I was on the opposite side of the war."

Ichigo paused before continuing, "That and I'm a captain of the fourteenth squad, and because of our skills and power my division is usually deployed to the FUBAR missions, where the situation is Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. Most often it is when a high ranked hollow comes to this world."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Really? Then why haven't you two been called away for anything like that yet?"

Ichigo raised a finger, "One, we are already on assignment and two, Ulquiorra and I usually get called in for 'end of the world' situations like what you saw in the mirror, most times we do get sent is because we want to."

"You often mention the war," Harry spoke up, "But how did it end? Who stopped Aizen?"

Ichigo felt her insides run cold as she mentally cursed; she had always been avoiding that question since she never wanted to outright lie to Harry. But he asked the question so directly, turning to look him in the eyes she spoke no lie, "The person who killed Aizen, died in the battle." But still felt the guilt at playing with his feelings like that.

The Golden Trio's eyes flew open in shock, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra just turned and left, a clear dismissal as they went to their beds, and fell asleep. But Ulquiorra noticed a distinct lack of snores from Ron.

Divination classes had also changed after Harry was banned from his favorite sport, it seemed Umbitch thought she was on a roll despite her daily torments as she had tried to kick Trelawney out of the castle but only managed to get her sacked instead. Ichigo had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at seeing the look on Umbitch's face when their new divination teacher; the centaur Firenze showed up. The first class however wasn't so amusing when Harry, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were asked to stay behind.

It was odd, Ichigo thought, to be in a classroom so visibly close to the outside and the forbidden forest. Both she and Ulquiorra had spent time there sparring in soul form on sleepless nights, too used to being active to simply stay cooped up in the castle. But the reasons for their Professor to hold them back were equally odd,

"Harry Potter you must tell Hagrid that his attempt will not work." The deep voice of the centaur was even but persistent as he stared hard at Ichigo's cousin who fidgeted uneasily.

"Er— sorry, but what attempt?"

Ichigo idly began wondering why she and Ulquiorra were here, and judging from the way her boyfriend shifted his weight from foot to foot ever so slightly he also was thinking the same.

Firenze shook his head, "Just tell your friend that his attempt will not work, but that is not all I have asked you to stay for." His eyes flickered over to Ichigo and Ulquiorra before one of his hooves pawed the ground with discomfort, "Why do you stay with the two of the Dark Wraiths?"

Harry whipped around to look at Ichigo and Ulquiorra who both sent him confused glances, but Ichigo felt something in her chest sink, Could he be thinking of Hollows? Can he tell instinctually like the other magical creatures?

"What do you mean? That's my cousin and her boyfriend." Harry's confused explanation only seemed to make Firenze more uneasy.

"Harry Potter, amongst the Centaurs there are legends. Legends of creatures with dark skin blending into shadows and masks of bone. The very air around them reeks of death and despair." His tone was quiet, but his eyes never strayed from the two shocked hybrids.

Ichigo could feel her eyes widening in surprise, those creatures and legends were eerily close to hollows.

"When I was but a small foal by grandfather would tell me of the legends, most disregarded them as stories to keep foals by their mothers. But my grandfather could see them; he claimed that they always hung at the edge of his sight, never close but never far, their forms blurry even if he had a clear view. No others of my herd believed him but me." His eyes grew more distant, "But one night he said that they were clear, and that was when it happened. I will never forget the feeling of utter anguish and rage, but most of all death heavy in the air and not my own." His eyes went back to Harry, "I watched as my grandfather was killed by some invisible monster in front of me and there was nothing I could do. Mars was bright that night and it was the innocent who die first. That is why I have chosen to fight against any evil that strikes the undeserving, and I will never forget that feeling when in the presence of that invisible Dark Wraith. So tell me Harry Potter, why do they feel similar to a Dark Wraith? They may lack the anger and sorrow, but the aura of death is thick around them."

Harry had grown pale throughout Firenze's tale, and by its conclusion was looking at Ichigo with his mouth feebly opening and closing despite no sound coming out. But his eyes were what cut into Ichigo, they were pleading, hoping, dreading, and she understood. Harry had heard the stories of how Ichigo and Ulquiorra fought hollows, were part hollow, and of how hollows were lost to their hunger. But now, hearing a first-hand account of a hollow attack, of which Ichigo was certain it had been, and being told that his cousin was possibly related to such a monster…

"Harry, the Dark Wraiths sound like hollows. The Masks of Bone were a give-away."

Harry's eyes widened at the resigned tone with which Ichigo spoke and Firenze backed away slightly, "You know those monsters? You admit?"

Wincing slightly Ichigo spoke up, staring directly into the centaur's eyes with a fire burning deep inside as she nearly hissed back, "Hollows are not monsters! Do not condemn the many for the few! If you must know Ulquiorra and I are half Hollow but we fight our own kind to keep those we care for safe."

Firenze started to try and push Harry behind him and away from the two hybrids but he instead quickly darted over to Ichigo's side, standing between her and Ulquiorra as he glared at the centaur. "Ichigo and Ulquiorra are both my friends Professor. They have already told me of what they are and it was by circumstances outside their control they became as such. I trust them with my life."

Ichigo felt a large smile spread across her face before she gave Harry a quick hug, causing him to give a slight jump in surprise.

Firenze just watched them with guarded eyes, "Very well, you have made your choice Harry Potter. And may the stars shine benevolently upon it."

With that he walked away into his private quarters through a door, leaving the three alone in the classroom. Harry turned around with a slight frown as he stared at Ichigo and Ulquiorra,

"What?"

He shook his head, "Just wondering about that 'Masks of Bone' thing, I don't remember you mentioning masks before."

Ichigo gave her cousin a small, sad smile. "I have before, but only in passing. A hollow's mask is the hollow's power in a way. Hollows hide behind their mask their pain and their self, hiding the sorrows or angers that twisted them into what they became. It is also the only way to kill a hollow, as almost all of a hollow's power is concentrated into their mask."

Harry's eyes widened, "Do you and Ulquiorra have masks?"

Ichigo nodded, "But with Arrancars, Vizards and myself it is different. Our masks are more a symbol of what we are, our hollow powers having merged with those of our reaper halves so that even if our mask is shattered beyond repair they can be summoned again, the only downside being exhaustion."

Upon hearing that Ichigo and Ulquiorra were harder to kill than a simple breaking of a mask Harry went weak kneed in relief before he looked back up to Ichigo with curiosity, "Can I see them?"

Blinking in surprise Ichigo clarified, "Our masks?"

Harry just nodded,

Biting her lip in indecision Ichigo looked over to Ulquiorra before turning back to her cousin, "Harry, I'll be honest; I've been told my mask looks downright demonic. In fact, both of us have been told our masks are creepy to put it in a nutshell."

"I still want to see them," The tone of finality in his voice left no room for evasion.

Ichigo just sighed before both she filled her necklace with reiatsu and drew her hand up to her face in a claw-like manner, and ignoring Harry's quiet "Whah-?" Raked her hand down across her face as her dark reiatsu solidified into her full mask before she opened her eyes, revealing that they had reverted to black sclera and molten gold irises being the only way to indicate where the pupil was.

Harry felt his eyes fly open in shock; he had watched as Ichigo drew her hand up, the fingers held stiffly in a claw-like grasp as she closed her eyes and drew her hand down over her face as a dark swirling energy gathered over her face before vanishing to reveal a skull like visage. The horns starting from her hair, before tapering to a fine point behind her head, her mouth showing sharp pointed teeth twisted into a sadistic grin, leering cruelly and an aura of bloodlust seemed to emanate from it. The red and black markings being thrown into high relief against the bone white of the rest of the mask. But when Ichigo opened her eyes Harry felt as though a dementor had gripped his heart in an icy, iron clad vice. Her black eyes, even where the white should be were broken only by a ring of bright amber; it was in that amber that he could see the power Ichigo contained despite it being restrained. He could see the determination, the drive to never give up, the sheer overwhelming force that was Ichigo was all contained within her gaze and Harry couldn't help but feel that she could peer into his very soul.

When he finally tore his gaze from Ichigo Harry saw that Ulquiorra had already summoned his mask, but unlike Ichigo's that held seemingly endless power and drive, appearing for all intents and purposes to be a rival to a force of nature itself, Ulquiorra's was…sad. His mask was blank, no sinister markings, no cruel grin, just two small lines falling from his eyes and two horns arching up past his head but not as smoothly as Ichigo's. Ulquiorra's eyes were just as deep as Ichigo's, but where they differed from her was the loneliness, the emptiness within them. They were a deeper green than his own but had so much shut away just by matching the curiously slit-pupiled gaze Harry felt all alone, he was utterly alone, and it chilled his heart.

And then they were gone, the overwhelming emotions gone with the masks as they dispersed into wisps of the same colored energy they were summoned from. "Whoa," Harry said stupidly.

Both shinigami raised an eyebrow, "Whoa? That's it? Not running around like a chicken with its head cut off? Not backing away slowly before turning and bolting? Not screaming till you run out of air and fainting? Not turning completely pale, and crapping your pants? Anything? Just 'whoa'?" Ichigo finished with a pout while to her side Ulquiorra just shook his head with a slight smile quirking his lips.

Harry gave Ichigo an odd look, "Really? I have seen Voldemort's ugly mug, I like to think I am made of sterner stuff than to react like you said."

Ichigo's pout deepened, "Aww, I'm losing my touch."

Harry stared, and stared, "You mean people really did react those ways?"

The wicked smirk on Ichigo's face seemed eerily close to the grin of her mask but it was Ulquiorra who answered, "Yes, in a way. Because our division in Society doesn't gain any new recruits due to it being the hybrid squad, Ichigo-taicho gets selected to do the yearly introduction speech at the Reaper Academy."

Harry gave Ichigo a sideways glance; he could see where this was going.

"So," Ulquiorra continued, "She likes to introduce herself in an intimidating manner, typical stuff including darkening shadows, full mask, zanpakuto in first release and leaking just enough of her massive amounts of reiatsu to give the academy initiates a taste of what they'll be facing."

"First release?"

Ichigo took this question, "Our power is sealed, as you know. So by releasing the first seal or entering shikai our sword shifts to its more natural form. Normally this is only for Reapers, as Arrancars tap into their former Hollow form's power instead of their sword changing. My Shikai looks like a giant cleaver almost as long as I am tall."

Mind flashing back to the massive blurry blade Ichigo had swung around like a wand in the mirror Harry could now understand why those new students reacted like how Ichigo had teased him about earlier, even if he could tell she was exaggerating somewhat. If the Sorting Hat had introduced itself like how Ichigo supposedly did…well he probably would have turn and ran back to the lake before swimming to the train station.

"And best of all, none of them are told. They are all left in the room and the other teachers help me by acting as though they are under attack." Ichigo cackled.

At that moment the trio had passed the Twins in the halls, both Fred and George took one look at the now innocent looking Ichigo before they simultaneously said, "We don't want to know." Before turning around on their heels and marching in the opposite direction.

Next to him Ichigo's lips quirked as she turned to Ulquiorra, "How do you think they'll react when we tell them those two words?"

Crossing his fingers Harry hopped they would blurt something out without realizing it,

But Ulquiorra just shrugged, causing Harry to mentally curse.

That night at dinner the hybrids were confronted with Fred and George, "Look here you two-"

"Our reputation is at stake-"

"With the pranks you two are pulling-"

"Lee is thinking we are losing our touch-"

"And it is time to show you our-"

"Crowning achievement! We shall win this competition!" The both finished with comically serious frowns as they glared daggers at both Ichigo and Ulquiorra, who just sat there blankly,

"What competition?"

Harry and the others nearby all laughed when the Twins face vaulted, "WHAT?!"

"What competition? Those pranks weren't meant to take your title…they were retribution."

"No way-"

"Just to get back?"

Ichigo nodded, "Feel free to do your mayhem, if you need help just ask. We are not allowed to cause Malfoy and Umbitch bodily harm, so pranks was the only option left."

With that the Twins cracked identical evil smiles, "Well,"

"In that case-"

"We need you to plant-"

"A few pranks"

"Without being seen"

"Can you do it?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra shared a glance, "Challenge accepted."

Harry wanted nothing more than to run back up to his four-poster bed and hide under the blankets.

Ichigo stood in the air over the entrance hall, a bag of self-flying confetti eagles, lions, badgers and even snakes in one hand, and a DA galleon in the other. Zangetsu was in the Charms corridor with some fireworks, Murciélago in the dungeons with some animated glowing slime that liked to eat people before spitting them out and causing them to glow for the next hour, and Ulquiorra was in the main Stairway corridor with more fireworks. Each of them had an old DA coin, and as soon as it began to heat up they all knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Both shinigami had left their gigai's in the Library, hunched over books like they were asleep in a back, tucked away corner but also they made sure Madam Prince saw them for their alibi. Grinning widely as her coin heated up Ichigo opened the bag and the thousands of glittering confetti mascots took to the air, shimmering and making sounds like their real counterparts they swarmed the entrance hall, playfully dive-bombing the members of their houses whenever one walked into the room with the point hourglasses. All throughout the school mayhem ran rampant as the other pranking materials were let loose, the only one spared was Severus as Ichigo had warned him about the blob. And when several of his students walked in glowing bright red, blue, yellow or green he resolved to give the two shinigami some butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks the next time they met in private, especially since the thing apparently liked to lurk outside his door.

Both hybrids had been called in to visit 'Headmistress Umbridge' as she yelled herself blue at their faces with accusations, until Madam Prince checked out their alibi and the two reminded her of the magic suppressing feature keyed into their bracelets. The week passed with Umbitch becoming steadily more exasperated and furious, the Twins' magic resistant fireworks doing their best to keep the toad running from classroom to classroom as the teachers mercilessly called her to solve any issues with the pranks, doing nothing to stop them themselves. Flitwick had perfectly summed up the passive rebellion, "I could have gotten rid of it myself, but I didn't know if I had the authority to do so!" he had squeaked before slamming his door shut in the face of a surprised, and very singed Umbridge.

Once Harry had caught McGonagall telling Peeves that he was loosening a screw the wrong way, and Ichigo had helped Severus deliver some prank-worthy potions to the twins so he could do his part while still remaining anonymous. Best of all in Ichigo's opinion was the epidemic of 'Umbridgeitus' which was basically all the students consuming some version of the Twins' Skiving Snackboxes, both Ichigo and Ulquiorra just left their gigais and used the auto-pulse and auto-breathing features to perfectly mimic the Fainting Fancies, free of charge.

They also used kido to make the toad's paperwork for Fudge 'spontaneously combust' as she was working on it when she was alone in her office, as alone as she could get with a dead spirit invisible to almost all the living right next to her with a very underpowered kido ready to set fire to her forms. Needless to say both Ichigo and Ulquiorra both greatly enjoyed seeing the toad endlessly scour her office for the cause only to come up with nothing, every time.

But the prank to top all pranks was when the Twins bid their goodbyes, by planting a portable swamp that even Snape admitted was well done spellwork during one of the weekly shared meetings with the two shinigami to plan more pranks on the toad, and they when cornered they flow off into the sunset on their brooms summoned from Umbridge's office itself. Although Snape's compliment was immediately followed by a demand for the two hybrids to never repeat what he said.

After the portable swamp by the Weasley Twins Ichigo had decided to call in the Calvary, and Urahara had rose to the challenge, along with his reply Hell Butterfly containing his shouts of joy for his adorable goddaughter finally having fun in her life. Fortunately only Ichigo could hear what was being said through the message but she did have Harry ask if she was alright as he eye had started twitching violently.

"Ichigo? Are you alright? You look like you want to punch something, hard."

Ichigo just closed her eyes before holding up the three hats Urahara had given them, "Well, I asked old Hat 'n Clogs for help with a prank seeing as I'm out of ideas that don't use magic and don't reference to back home."

Harry nodded, he knew that by 'back home' Ichigo meant Society,

"So he said that he had it handled, which worries me."

At this point Harry paled; just the stories of Urahara were enough to make him worry.

"But he did say that we should wear these. But if it is like that Headband of Justice…" Ichigo's scowl deepened considerably as she trailed off, but was brought back to the present with Harry's snort of laughter,

"Sorry, but headband of what now?" His face covered in a wide shit-eating grin.

His grin only widened when he saw Ichigo's eye twitch again, he wanted to know the story behind this. Off to the side he saw even Ulquiorra look interested, that made the information all the better since even he didn't know.

Ichigo however just turned slightly red, "N-nothing, it was nothing at all."

"Anyway!" She started louder than before, "We each have to wear a hat tomorrow," With that she handed both Harry and Ulquiorra one of the three hats in her hands. Harry noticed that they were all striped bucket hats, his being white with red stripes, Ulquiorra's being white with green stripes and Ichigo's being white with orange stripes. Putting his on Harry looked at his reflection in a nearby window; the hat went low over his eyes and shadowed practically half of his face. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were eyeing their own hats with distrust and only put them on after Harry had his on, mimicking the effect. "Dunno why but I've learned to listen to Hat n' Clogs even though he jokes a lot, I just punish him afterwards if he deserves it."

With that Ichigo took her hat off and cleaned up her homework, "Well, let's head to bed. Who knows what mayhem will occur tomorrow. Urahara did say some friends of mine might visit. And Ulquiorra?"

The former espada looked up,

"He told me to bring candy…"

Harry watched in shock as both Ichigo and Ulquiorra cracked grins so diabolically evil he wondered if he should actually feel sorry for Umbitch. Then shook his head, 'Nah, don't feel sorry one bit.'

(End! Okay that's all folks! Good-bye! No more! Finished!...nah, I'm not that mean. Xp)

The next day Harry, Ichigo and Ulquiorra all sat in the Great Hall, wearing their hats and getting weird stares from all over. But no sooner than when Umbridge finally arrived, albeit slightly singed from last night's paperwork did the doors slam shut with a loud bang. And with the crash of a breaking window a small red and blond blur entered the room, revealing itself to be Hiyori in her usual track-suit, pony tails and her dreaded flip-flops. Ichigo and Ulquiorra just stared as Hiyori came to a stop in front of Umbitch and glared her down before Ichigo nearly collapsed into silent giggles.

"Who's that?" Harry asked in a low whisper,

"Hiyori, an old teacher of mine." Ichigo got out before she turned back to the glaredown with an aura of anticipation.

Harry on the other hand was shocked, that little girl was one of Ichigo's teachers? He didn't see how she could do anything remotely humorous. From the few moments of Ichigo's fighting he had seen he always pictured her teachers, besides Urahara, being of the strict and disciplined kind.

"OI! YOU THAT TOADY BITCH WHOSE BEEN MESSING WITH MY DUMBASS FRIEND?!"

Or not, Harry was in shock. This little girl stood there before a fuming Umbridge and had even shouted at her. Across from him Ichigo began cackling slightly, there was also a slight mutter of 'use the flip-flop, use the flip-flop' from Ulquiorra.

"Excuse me?!" Umbridge sounded affronted even through her fake breathy girly voice.

Hiyori got up to Umbridge's face, an easy feat seeing as how they were the same height. "EXCUSE ME? THAT'S ALL YOU GOT TO SAY? I CAME HERE HEARING ABOUT HOW YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE DUMBASS! AND ALL YOU SAY IS EXCUSE ME? NOT EVEN AN APOLOGY FOR MAKING ME COME ALL THIS WAY?"

Harry blinked; Ichigo had been taught by, by this? He just gained some more respect for his cousin. Looking up to the staff table even the other professors looked shocked, but oddly enough Snape was slowly edging away from the table, and he was slightly pale?

Umbridge however decided to try and assert her authority over the girl in front of her. "You will use your manners little girl! I am-"

SMACK!

Harry along with many other students couldn't believe their eyes, and their hanging jaws all hit the tables as Hiyori stood there with a flip-flop in hand and Umbridge holding a now bleeding nose. Beside him Harry heard Ulquiorra mutter a quiet 'Yessss!'

"LITTLE GIRL!? I AM NO LITTLE GIRL YOU MIDGET! AND WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOUR WARTY, TOADY FACE? HUH TOADY? TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY, TOADY-"

Umbridge finally seemed to have had enough, with a wave of her wand she cleaned up her bloody nose and opened her mouth to scream right back at the vizard before her when it happened again. "WHY AM I AM MIDGET?! YOU ARE AS TALL AS ME!"

SMACK!

"I WASN'T FINISHED BALDY!"

Harry looked over to his cousin, "But she isn't bald."

He received no answer, as Ichigo looked like she might suffocate she was laughing so hard, and Ulquiorra not to far behind her.

Then there was another crash, this time it was a young girl looking to be around five or six years old with bright pink hair and wearing an odd cat suit of equal pink. Harry didn't even have time to question it as the pink girl ran over to Ichigo and climbed onto her shoulder, "Ichi~! Ichi~! I found you! Got any snacks!?"

Harry was gobsmacked, Ichigo knew this little girl too?

With a wide grin Ichigo handed over a small bag to Yachiru. "It is bigger on the inside Yachiru-chan, and it has…candy, I'll give it to you if you promise not to tell Kenpachi where I am."

Those seemed to be the magic words, the little girl seemed to get a hyper buzz just hearing the word candy. "Okay~ Ken-chan will be sad but I never get allowed candy!"

With that Ichigo gave the girl the bag before explaining to Harry. "Before the cuffs I used an extension charm on the bag to hold all sorts of candy from Honeydukes. I was planning on giving Yachiru-chan only a piece at a time for her to help keep Kenpachi from finding me but now? It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, and besides, I'm paid well."

Harry barely heard a word Ichigo said as the small pink girl literally opened her mouth and dumped the whole contents of the bag into her mouth like a living vacuum cleaner. And then, it happened.

Yachiru began to literally vibrate, her eyes wide as the sugar hit her system and then she exploded into movement. The pink girl turned into a pink, rubber cannonball and began bouncing off the walls, the tables, the other students. And all the other windows crashed as paint balls from that night in Grimmwald Place began flying into the Great Hall in seemingly endless numbers and colors, great splatters of color pouring over everybody and everything. Harry caught sight of a lemon-drop yellow Flitwick, a neon orange Malfoy, a puke green Crabe and Goyle, a tie-die McGonagall and a blue Snape hiding under the staff table. It was then that Harry felt something come gushing out of his hat and soon he was now dripping and covered head to toe in bright crimson red. The hats had held their own paint and Ichigo was covered in pure white paint and Ulquiorra in black. The whole while Hiyori was pulling on Umbridge's hair and hooking a finger in her mouth while Yachiru still bounced from place to place. The students were screaming as they ran all over and both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had fallen to the floor holding their stomachs and laughing so hard Harry worried for their health.

"Hat 'n Clogs really outdid himself!" She managed to get out, "I might just not kill him for recording my singing after this!"

Harry just stared, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were almost unaffected by the still flying paint bombs, "This is insane!"

Ichigo just began laughing harder, "Welcome to my life!"

Harry shook his head, if this kind of thing is what Ichigo put up with back home… Then it was official, she really could do the impossible after surviving this kind of thing daily.

"Hey Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember Chappy?"

Harry wanted to ask, he really did. But found no need as hundreds of small stuffed cartoony rabbits replaced the paint balls.

"Helloo~! Pweased to meet ya!"

Harry just stared at the baby talking stuffed bunny in front of him, it was grinning a cutsy smile and before he could utter more than a "Wha?" it attacked him.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were slowly turning blue beneath their paint as they found it harder to breathe through their laughter as Harry joined the students running around screaming as the bunny latched on to him shouting, "We'll be friends forwever and ever and ever!"

Far away in a small candy shop Urahara felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "Maa, I guess Ichigo won't be killing me for recording her singing!"

He grinned as he stuffed another giant jar full of money labeled "Wedding fund" into a back room with fifty others.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

After Urahara's prank Ichigo and Ulquiorra had been fiendishly delighted to realize that Harry had developed a slight phobia for Chappy the Rabbit. Although Ichigo didn't help when she told him that she was once held flat to the floor and her arm nearly snapped in half by one as it threatened to kill her, and Harry's new fear wasn't eased by Ulquiorra plainly stating that his Boggarts would be easier to deal with if they turned into plushy bunnies. Both Hiyori and Yachiru had mysteriously vanished from the Great Hall in the chaos of the Chappy Swarm, appearing later to just Ichigo and Ulquiorra where the Captain of the fourteenth division had profusely thanked the two, much to the inflating of Hiyori's ego, and given Yachiru some more candy. Although Ichigo was worried about the gleam in the lieutenant's eyes when she saw the chocolate frogs but decided to ignore it and give Hiyori some prank materials to use on Shinji back in Soul Society as thanks, cackling maniacally as she went through the Senkaimon. Umbridge had never again shown up for any meals after that moment, something the students regarded as a bittersweet victory since they too were caught in the mayhem.

Harry had even told Ichigo that he now understood why watching Yachiru was a threat, and had nearly fainted from shock when she simply told him that Yachiru was the same rank as Ulquiorra who nodded in agreement. Nearly two weeks after what was now referred to as "The Swarm" Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Harry were in Transfiguration when McGonagall had asked Malfoy to retrieve some goblets they were to transfigure from a back cabinet. No sooner had he opened it when a swarm of white, fuzzy Chappies had literally poured out and began tackle-hugging the Malfoy heir while they all screamed "We wuv you!" "Hi best fwend!" "Your hair is so pwetty!" and "Pyon!". The blond had run screaming from the room, still being chased by the rabbits as McGonagall tried to tell him it was only a boggart amid the screeches of several chairs when other students scooted away from any nearby Chappies.

When Ichigo had told her sisters, and thanked Urahara through letters and Hell Butterfly respectively she wasn't surprised to read how both Karin and Yuzu had wished they could have seen it, they both had begun to hate Umbitch with a passion after Ichigo told them about 'detention'. Urahara had begun crying tears of relief once he got the message that Ichigo was going to spare him from any punishments about recording her singing after the prank, and had even commended him on a job well done much to Yourichi's amusement and Ichigo's own when she was told about it.

Although, it wasn't long before Ichigo and Ulquiorra did find out what Hagrid's attempt was. It was the last Quidditch game of the season but with Harry sitting next to her and not on a broom Ichigo could really care less if she watched the game.

"You don't even have to go to the game to find out who won!" She tried explaining, "The winners will give you a more detailed play-by-play than the official announcer and the losers will act like someone just kicked their puppy. Easy to tell!"

But Harry had dragged both her and Ulquiorra to the Quidditch pitch anyway, with Hermione trailing behind him wearing a smug look as both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were held captive by Harry's iron grip they didn't feel like fighting. Ichigo was seriously contemplating just getting up and leaving through sheer boredom when Hagrid showed up and asked for Harry and Hermione to come with him to see something. Red flags waving Ichigo quickly asked if she could come with as well, followed by Ulquiorra's silent support. The Half-giant seemed uneasy with bringing more people and Hermione's scowl wasn't very encouraging, but Harry had eased Hagrid's worries.

"I always was curious 'bout Harry's cousin. I've 'eard stories but nice to meet ya, outside of class that is." He said gruffly.

Ichigo just gave him a small smile, "Nice to meet you as well Hagrid, on a personal level that is, now there is somewhere you wanted to take us?"

He seemed slightly surprised, "Right ta the point eh?"

It didn't take long for him to lead the Forbidden Forest the walk had been short although Hermione was slightly out of breath, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra didn't look the slightest bit affected nor did Harry due to the lessons his cousin had been giving him. "Hagrid! That's the Forbidden Forest!"

Ichigo looked over to Hermione, slightly surprised to see the Gryffindor look so afraid of the woods, until she remembered that never once had the girl set foot in the forest as it had always been Harry and Ron. A part of Ichigo wanted to just roll her eyes and keep moving, but she just pushed it aside and slowed her pace enough to match Hermione's. Ignoring the slightly guarded look shot her way Ichigo just spoke calmly and evenly, "Hermione, you don't have to worry about anything attacking you. Ulquiorra and I come here often to keep up our skills and I can assure you that ninty-nine percent of the creatures in these woods flee as soon as they sense us."

The brunette seemed shocked, and temporarily forgot her antagonism towards the woman next to her, "Really? Why?"

Ichigo felt the usual heaviness whenever she thought about the reason why, although unsurprising, "It's a reminder that Ulquiorra-kun and I don't belong here. It is because of what we are. You saw the power we have through the mirror, and the creatures sense that power. Even if we have no intention of harming anything within these woods anything that can sense what we are will run, wanting nothing to do with us."

Hermione seemed to process what she was told; Ichigo had spoken in a low tone that only Ulquiorra, Hermione and Harry could hear as Hagrid lead them through the woods. It was after a minute of walking over dead debris without even the slightest sign of wildlife that Hermione looked back to Ichigo, "That is why your kind live in different dimensions, isn't it? You feel disconnected with the world."

Ichigo nodded, "Hai, whether Reaper or Hollow once we become either we no longer belong in this world."

There was only the sound of snapping undergrowth for a few footsteps before Harry asked quietly, "What is it like? What makes it feel so different?"

Ichigo sighed, before eyeing Hagrid to make sure he was still moving at a steady pace and giving no indications of eavesdropping, he still didn't know what Ichigo and Ulquiorra were due to the oaths of the Order. "It's strange, when I am in this world I feel less…solid? It's hard to describe, but when I became a Reaper I felt lighter, and misplaced, like when you are in a place you have never seen before even though I was in the town I had lived in since birth. Like the world would just pass me by. But even more I can feel my reiatsu more acutely, and the reiatsu of the air and all around us."

Even Ulquiorra was listening intently, and Ichigo was frowning as she was remembering what it was like transitioning from Shinigami to human when she was still just a substitute. "And back in Society, I feel whole, like there isn't a nagging feeling of displacement in the back of my mind, like how you just feel like you are forgetting something you usually have with you. I can feel the energy of the very air around me and I'm a part of it, the ebb and flow doesn't just go through me but in me. Not including the sense of peace when you are in a quiet place, it is really a beautiful place, even with the lunatics running amok."

Harry had almost walked into a tree he was paying such close attention to Ichigo, "How can you feel the, energy or whatever?"

Ichigo gave him a small smile while rolling her eyes, "I do meditate with Zangetsu you know. It's calming after a hectic day and is just nice to do sometimes after training."

Ulquiorra just nodded while Harry snorted, "If your hectic days are anything like The Swarm then I don't blame you."

Even Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle at the reminder,

"We're here!" Hagrid shouted, "Now, don't be surprised but well…"

Ichigo sensed a massive presence just past a few trees in front of them, and at first all she could pick out from between the shadowy trunks was a mound of rocks before she began noticing an arm, and a leg, and a hand. The fact that the rocks were moving also helped.

Instinctively pushing Harry and Hermione behind her Ichigo quickly drew her wand and held it as she would Zangetsu, the release phrase at the tip of her tongue and Ulquiorra mimicking her movements as they stood protectively in front of the two humans. With a large yawn the humanoid mini-hill sat up, and then pulled the tree blocking the most of the view directly out of the soil, a toothy grin on its face as it looked down at Hagrid and let out a gravely "Hagger!"

Turning to scowl at the abashed Hagrid Ichigo just raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain? Hagger?"

Ulquiorra's gaze flickered over the creature before them, his green eyes analyzing and contemplating before he quickly summed up his observations, "Too small to be a full Giant so half-giant, obviously taking more genes from the giant parent. Mannerisms are like an adolescent and judging from present company and location I assume he is family?"

Hargid looked slightly shocked, and even Harry couldn't reign in his surprised expression at another, obviously correct, conclusion drawn from observation alone. "Er— yea how'd ya know? He's me half-brother, Gwap."

Gwap had seemingly lost interest in his half-brother and had torn another tree from its roots by bending down the tip. Ichigo lowered her wand-zanpakuto as Ulquiorra did the same, "Hagrid, it might be best if Ulquiorra-kun and I leave, or at least keep out of sight."

The gameskeeper looked almost offended, "I've been teachin him, wouldn' hurt a fly!" Another tree was snapped in half like a toothpick, "Well, he would hurt a tree."

Ichigo shook her head, "It's not that, I don't think-"

"Gwap! GWAP!" Hagrid ignored her, "Gwap, I'd like you to meet some friends o' mine! This is Harry," He pointed to Harry, who had stepped out from behind Ichigo to look up curiously at the half-giant. "And this is Hermione! Er-" Hagrid looked over to the bookworm, "Ya mind if I shortened yer name?"

Hermione just stared at him as though Hagrid had grown another head, but it was too late to saw otherwise as Gwap let out a loud, cheery sounding, "Arry! Hermy!"

Hagrid seemed happy, even if Hermione did not, "And this is Ichigo!"

As he pointed to Ichigo Gwap turned his bleary gaze over to the carrot top before looking closer if his narrowing eyes was any indication and taking a deep breath in. The non-shinigami were all the more surprised then, when Gwap let out a loud bugle like a horn before flailing backwards and slightly scooting away from Ichigo. Hermione just stared with her mouth hanging open while Harry did the same only to see Ichigo smiling sadly as she and Ulquiorra slowly turned away, "Tell Hagrid we'll be back at the Castle. And don't worry, it's okay."

With that Ichigo just left, Ulquiorra not far behind as Hagrid tried to comfort his grunting brother. Once the two hybrids were swallowed up in shadow he turned back to Harry and Hermione, "Gwap just keeps sayin' 'Death', do yeh know why? And where'd yeh cousin go?"

Harry thought back to Firenze, and how he described the Dark Wraiths to have an aura of death, and how Ichigo had said they were hollows. Looking back at where Ichigo and Ulquiorra last were he couldn't help but think that Hollows and Reapers both were like the Grims of the magical creatures, like how the Basilisk was the monster Voldemort. "No I don't know, but she and Ulquiorra went back to the castle."

With Gryffindor firmly ensnared with their victory over the rest of the school in Quidditch it didn't take long for time to fly by and the O.W.L.s were preying upon the students like their anagram counterparts. Ron was ever stuck in his fear of his mother if he didn't do well, Hermione had yet to come up for air from her notes and even Harry was studying frantically. It was hard for Ichigo to really care about the exams, both she and Ulquiorra had their (after)lives back in Soul Society that they wouldn't give up for anything the magical world had to offer, but Ichigo did study, if only because of her reputation and not wanting to be harassed for nothing. The exams themselves weren't all that bad either in Ichigo's opinion, after walking out of Charms with both arms behind her head as she stretched. "I mean really? Not that bad, easier than my high school exams back in Karakura Town."

Hermione, whose hair had only gotten more frazzled as she did, sent a glare that had Harry cringing at Ichigo, "Oh? And why would that be?" She snapped,

Ichigo just shrugged, but looked around to make sure nobody was nearby, "No hollow attacks that I have to stop in the middle of the night before and during the exam. You ever realize how hard it is to get a good grade when a hollow shows its drooling face right outside your classroom window and you are the only one who can stop it, without letting your teacher know?"

Biting her lip Hermione relented, "No, I guess that would make these exams seem easier."

Ichigo just smirked.

When taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical Ichigo was fairly sure she would be getting a good grade. But it did surprise her when the elderly proctor leaned down, "My granddaughter told me that your cousin held a club for Defense Against the Dark Arts and even taught the Patronus Charm, would you mind a demonstration? For bonus points?"

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow, but once again held Zangetsu up and calmly said the incantation while remembering when she woke up next to Ulquiorra after Kurostuchi's experiment went loose in December. Closing her eyes to remember better she could almost feel his kiss again. "Expecto Patronum."

A great silvery wolf tore its way out of the tip of her wand, shimmering like liquid moonlight the wolf held itself tall as it confidently prowled up to the proctor. Just looking at it the wolf held an air of pride, it's movements revealing its very nature as a predator, and that the wolf knew it. Gazing at the Patronus Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face, the wolf was fitting for her, prideful, powerful, and with a fierce protectiveness of its pack. The proctor looked on in awe as the silvery wolf threw its head back and howled, but it was no normal howl, Ichigo's smirk widened as it let out the same howl as a hollow. Next to her the Procter shuddered slightly as the Patronus dissipated when the howl faded, "If that is your patronus then no offence but you're kinda creepy."

Smirk still in place Ichigo replied, "So I've been told."

It wasn't until the next week that something interesting happened, as Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched on with the rest of the students as Hagrid was violently sacked, by a squad of Aurors and Umbitch herself. Next to her Harry was pleading, "Can't you do anything? Use kido? Nobody else can see it!"

Ichigo just gripped the edges of the stone tower, "I can't, I could use bala but their too close together and I don't want to kill anyone. Any other kido is too destructive or would throw suspicion on anyone nearby. That would just make the situation worse, besides Hagrid will do just fine with his brother."

Ron looked angry, "You just don't care!"

Ichigo glared at the boy, "I do! But sometimes the situation can't be helped!"

Turning back Ichigo was just in time to see McGonagall get hit with six different stunners. At that point Ichigo's grip tightened, "Kuso! Not her too!"

Needless to say the Proctor's reminder of the remaining time for the exam was no help, and even he sounded distracted by what they had witnessed.

The next morning Ulquiorra caught both Harry and Ichigo before they had left for breakfast. "Ichigo-chan, Harry I want you both to stay behind with me."

Ichigo was curious, but walked over to her boyfriend and noticed that Harry was oddly nervous. It wasn't until all the others had left that Ulquiorra explained why he wanted them to stay behind, "You had another dream last night Harry. Why have you had another dream after saying Severus said you no longer needed lessons in Occumulency?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and she glared hard at her cousin, "Harry."

The tone of her voice made Harry wince, "I— I— He kicked me out."

Neither hybrid moved an inch, both their faces stony,

"I saw a pensive, and well, I got curious and…"

Ichigo sighed, "Saw a memory…No doubt something embarrassing or something he didn't want to remember."

Harry cringed and nodded, "But I also saw flashes of you I think."

Both shinigami's eyes widened before Ichigo's hand shot out to grab Harry's upper arm, "What flashes? Please, don't hold them back if I need to explain I will."

Harry seemed taken aback, "Er— Just a giant figure that shot something red out of its mouth and you holding it off with just an oversized sword as it practically crushed you."

Ichigo nodded, "My first gillian, the red was a cero."

Gulping in slight fear at just how massive a cero was Harry went on, "And a giant fire bird rising up from what looked like some strange weapon stuck in the ground."

"The Sokyoku, execution device."

Now Harry was almost as pale as Nick, "What?!" His voice came out squeaky and high pitched,

Ichigo just waved it off, "Don't worry, it's destroyed. Any others?"

Nodding faintly, Harry spoke up, "The last one was of you fighting a…white version of yourself?"

Ichigo sighed in relief, not once did he see a hollow hole, that would be hard to explain, or the gates of Hell, or a hollow, or her and Ulquiorra's fight, like she had feared initially. "That was my inner hollow, Hichigo Shirosaki as I came to refer to her as."

As she let go Ichigo saw Harry shudder, "She was defiantly scary, and her voice was just weird! But I couldn't make out what you were saying as it was Japanese."

Grinning slightly Ichigo held up her charm necklace, "You would need one of these, Geta-boshi invented it. Automatic translator."

"Hmm, that's handy."

"So, when were you going to tell us about those dreams?"

Harry froze, and Ichigo was inwardly grinning victoriously, 'I swear, sometimes it is just too funny the way people think they can get away with things with me.'

Seeing her cousin clam up Ichigo just rolled her eyes, "Look, just tell us if it is an important one. Okay? Need I remind you of 'fishtank' again?"

Harry turning green was enough to let Ichigo know that she had gotten somewhat through her cousin's thick skull.

"Just, tell us if it is important. Alright?"

Ichigo should have known that Harry was just as stubborn as her when it came to keeping family in the dark 'for their own safety'.

She couldn't believe it, no, she could Ichigo amended herself in her thoughts. It still didn't help the bubbling anger she felt towards her baka of a cousin. "I swear! If that baka goes off on a hair brained scheme without telling me!"

She was running as fast as she could while still appearing normal through the halls, Ulquiorra only a few feet behind her as Ichigo tore her way through crowds of students, knocking some down and causing others to spill any books or papers in their hands. "I can't believe he just started screaming in the middle of the exam, and then vanishes! Baka, baka, baka!"

Ichigo skidded to a brief halt before dashing down another hallway, "And I had to wait for that damn exam to finish before the bastard of a proctor let me out!"

Descending the stairs almost two at a time Ichigo kept weaving between students, focusing on the presence of her cousin out in the Forbidden Forest. "I'm going to strangle that damn idiot! Family or not!"

Throwing her arms out Ichigo slammed open the door leading to the Hogwarts grounds before racing out over the grass. She couldn't help but worry when in the middle of their divination exam Harry had fallen out of his chair screaming as though somebody were torturing him and holding his scar. And then he left in almost a daze, the whole rest of the exam Ichigo had kept a careful watch on Harry's anti-reiatsu, monitoring where it went and who it came into contact with. She had felt him meet up with Hermione, whose exam was finished earlier than theirs and then both of them head toward the Forbidden Forest with Umbitch herself in tow. That had been the snapping point; as soon as the exam was done she had raced out of the classroom, Ulquiorra right behind her and Ron lagging behind trying to keep up and obviously thinking that where the shinigami went, Harry would be. With a last burst of speed Ichigo and Ulquiorra both burst into the clearing that held a slightly bloodied Harry and Hermione along with Neville, Luna and Ginny, and six threstals. Zeroing in on a shocked Harry Ichigo stomped over to him before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him while nearly shouting at him, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY DAMNED IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH WHEN YOU JUST LEFT LIKE THAT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LET ME KNOW WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS!"

By the time she was done Ron had come wheezing and huffing into the clearing, "Hey *pant* mate *wheeze* what's *gasp* happened?"

He then sunk to the ground, still breathing heavily as he did so.

Harry briefly recovered from Ichigo's manhandling to respond, "Voldemort's got Sirius! I saw him being tortured in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. And yes I did check to see if he was taken!"

Letting go of Harry's shoulders Ichigo crossed her arms, "I don't believe it, it seems like a trap Harry. Fishtank? Remember?"

And it did, it was too convenient, Harry receiving a vision of his godfather being tortured? If the Order's headquarters had been compromised then she was sure there would be some word getting out. And even if that was ignored Voldemort didn't seem the type to keep hostages, rather kill them anyway and promise to return them.

"Who told you he was gone? How did you find out?" Ichigo interrogated,

Harry winced but she couldn't help it, Ichigo was reverting back to how she normally acted, letting out the Shinigami Captain that she really was and she didn't give a damn about hiding it.

"We don't have time for this! Sirius is being tortured right now!" Ichigo glared "It was Kreacher! He told me Sirius wasn't in the house!"

Ichigo shook her head, "No, I wouldn't believe him. You aren't his master so he is perfectly okay with lying to you if it meant getting you into trouble which would hurt Sirius."

Harry glared back at Ichigo, "Do you even care?! You are doing nothing when-!"

"Urasai!" Ichigo shouted back before turning to Luna and Neville, "You two, go back to the castle, tell Snape that Ulquiorra and I are with Harry."

Neville stepped forward, "Ichigo, please. If Harry is going I want to come, he's my friend and I want to watch his back. You taught me to fight to protect my friends, I want to help him."

Her eyes softening slightly Ichigo gave him a small smile, "Don't worry Neville-san, I'll make sure Harry doesn't get hurt, no matter what. But I need you two to go. Please, I know you want to help but Harry's my cousin, I'll do whatever it takes."

With that the two turned back to head towards Hogwarts as Ginny spoke up, "Why just those two? Why am I still here?"

"Because, there are only six threstals and now six of us along with the fact that you four already know of Ulquiorra and my own abilities to avoid questions." She then turned back to Harry, "And don't you dare say that I don't care! You are acting just like I did when Orihime was kidnapped by Aizen!"

Harry's hands clenched into fists, "SO?! YOU WENT AND RESCUED HER!"

Ichigo punched Harry across the jaw, but softened the blow enough not to cause any damage, "AND I NEARLY DIED! I was thrown into multiple stone pillars bigger than the astronomy tower! I was blasted with multiple ceros! I was kicked across miles of desert! I was impaled with a bare hand! And I was then strangled and even had a Cero point blank!" Ichigo saw Harry's face pale and his eyes open wide, "I nearly died more times than I can count! And I don't want you making the same mistakes!"

Briefly turning back to Ulquiorra Ichigo gave him a small smile; she knew he hated being reminded of what he had done, and how close he had come to killing her. And the anguish on his face slowly vanished when he saw the smile and understood the message she was trying to send, 'I don't blame you, and love you still.' They had both come to an agreement that neither blamed the other for what happened in that fight and neither held it against the other. If anything it simply brought them closer, and helped them realize just how close they came to losing each other.

Looking back into Harry's eyes Ichigo let out a deep breath, "If you are still set on going," she murmured, "Then at least take Ulquiorra and I with you."

None of the others talked, each of them except for Ulquiorra staring at Ichigo in horror. But eventually, finally Hermione spoke up in a timid voice, "Um, Ichigo?"

"Yea?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What if your cuffs have tracking charms?"

"Huh, almost forgot about those." Ichigo looked down at the cuff, and then gritted her teeth before breaking the bones in her hand. The others all exclaimed in shock as Ulquiorra did the same and they both slid the hoops over their hands and let them fall to the ground. Hermione and Ginny both looked sick, "How could you just-?"

Ichigo shrugged as she used Zangetsu to conjure a splint, "Like I told the Twins when I set that dislocated shoulder, sometimes in the field you have to do what you need to, to survive. And besides, once this half-assed mission is over we will probably go back to Society to release our seals enough for our regeneration factor to kick in and we'll be as good as new in no time."

Ginny shook her head, "But doesn't it hurt?"

"Like I just set my hand on fire," Ichigo shrugged as she finished binding her hand, "But I can fight with it, I've dealt with worse and the adrenaline helps numb it."

"So, are we going or what? Harry, you are in charge. Ulquiorra and I will make sure that your asses all get out of this alive."

Harry kept staring at Ichigo's hand, almost in disbelief that she would go that far for him but quickly shook it off and got onto the nearest threstal and telling the others to do the same. Ichigo and Ulquiorra both helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny onto their own winged horses since they couldn't see them before mounting the last two. Nobody said anything, each of their minds thinking about what Ichigo had said, it wasn't until they were all on the threstals and had taken off towards the Ministry of Magic that Hermione seemed to realize something. "Ichigo, you told us that magical creatures don't like hollows or reapers. So why don't the threstals have an issue?"

Ichigo just sighed, she had a feeling this might come up, "It is because we are similar in a way. The reason nobody really knows about our worlds despite the interactions we do in this world is because we are invisible. We exist on another plane of existence, and as such neither hollow nor reaper can be seen unless the person has a large enough amount of reiatsu, which also makes them a target for hollows so they don't last long."

Ron gapped, "Then how's come we can see you?"

Ichigo kept staring ahead, "Urahara crafted a special seal on our power and our translation charms also make us visible. Take them off and we will fade from your sight."

Hermione shuddered, "That's why you said you feel displaced, and like the world would pass you by."

"Hai," Ichigo said no more, but inside was thinking. 'I'll have to tell them that we are dead after this. I've already said essentially everything else but the fact that I am the one who practically saved the world from Aizen.'

Inside she felt Zangetsu nod in agreement, "I agree, at this point it would be best to just tell them."

Chuckling mirthlessly Ichigo shook her head, 'Some birthday this turned out to be, whatever happened to when it was normal? When I didn't have to worry about Goat-face and Geta-boshi shouting it out to Soul Society and was able to just spend it with my friends and have a nice quiet visit with Karin and Yuzu?'

She felt Zangetsu's amusement "Only you would keep your birthday a secret just to act normal, you always down-play yourself. All your friends keep trying to find out so they can throw you a party they think you deserve but you are too stubborn to accept it."

A flash of irritation shot through her, 'I just did what anyone in my position would have done Zangetsu-ossan! And besides, just having friends is enough for me, have you seen Rangiku when she is on a party planning rampage?'

Rolling her eyes Ichigo cut the connection when she heard her zanpakuto start laughing. Looking over to her left Ichigo saw Ulquiorra on his own threstal, but he seemed distracted, his eyes were fixed forwards, but they were distant in thought. Not only that but he was holding on to his mount with only one hand, not that that worried Ichigo as she knew if he fell it wouldn't hurt him, but one of his hands was clenched tightly around something deep in his pocket. She couldn't help but be curious, Ulquiorra had constantly been fiddling with something in his pocket since Christmas, and he always seemed to be lost in thought, it was driving her slightly crazy with anticipation because it was not normal behavior for her boyfriend. 'What does he keep holding on to?'

It was at that point that the group arrived at their destination, the threstals dipping their heads as they angled down towards the ground before landing with a soft clattering of hooves. "Right, we're here." Harry said softly.

Ichigo had to bite back a "Thanks captain obvious" comment.

Going off of what he remembered when brought here for his trial, Harry had the group cram into a small telephone booth, where Harry stated they were there for a rescue mission. To which Ichigo smacked the back of his head, "Oi!"

"Sure, announce exactly why we are sneaking into a classified government research and development center." Ichigo said sarcastically, "I'm sure it will be nothing like the twelfth division's labs where that giant goo monster you all saw in the mirror was put together by a guy who dissects for a hobby, and stores his memories in back-up brains!"

All the students winced, "She does have a point," Ginny said softly, but was ignored by the others.

With that they all entered the Ministry of Magic, the large atrium eerily empty as the moonlight filtered through artificial windows, "I don't like this, it's too quiet. There should at least be janitors or patrolling aurors." Ichigo whispered.

Ulquiorra scanned the room, "No signs of movement, and I sense no others in this area."

Harry just nodded, before heading to the elevator, "The only way to the Department of Mysteries is through here."

Again Ichigo ignored her instincts that this was a trap, red flags and alarm bells were ringing inside her constantly and had it been herself she would have left and investigated Sirius' disappearance more thoroughly. But sometimes her cousin had to learn his own lessons, she just hoped it wouldn't be the way she did.

Upon entering the round entryway of the Department Harry and the others were about to step out of the elevator and into the round room when Ichigo and Ulquiorra both threw their arms out to stop them. "Wait, this is like Las Noches."

Harry looked to Ulquiorra, "Huh?"

Ichigo warily eyed the doors all around the room, "He means that the hallways changed in Las Noches, the fortress was also an ever shifting labyrinth, and if our hunch is right then this room spins to confuse intruders. Which door have you entered before? Which one have you not?"

Harry turned back to the room, "How can you tell?"

Dark green eyes slowly scanned the room, "Everything is the exact same."

And by the sharp intake of air Ichigo knew that Harry now understood, "We stay together; don't split up no matter what you do." She and Ulquiorra then nodded to one another and shifted their wands into their Zanpakuto before Ichigo marked the door they were in with a vertical slash. "We need to keep track of which doors we have been in and in which order. This is door one. Ulquiorra and I will need you four to do any magic we need, I feel more comfortable holding Zangetsu's hilt anyway."

The others nodded and sure enough, as soon as they stepped into the circular room the walls and doors began to rotate around them till the point they were nothing more than a blur. And then everything stopped. Looking around Ichigo was pleased to see her mark still on one of the doors, "Did I ever say I'm glad you're here?" Ginny said weakly as she looked to Ichigo, "Cause if not I'll say it now, I'm glad you're here."

Ichigo shook her head, "Pick a door, and if it is locked it is probably for good reason."

With that Harry picked a door, but found it locked. Placing his hand on it he felt a slight heat coming from what lay beyond but when he told Ichigo she just frowned before gouging a giant 'X' onto the door. "Like I said, locked for good reason. If you can feel the heat I'd imagine that wizards would put cooling charms on the door, and if that warmth still gets through I don't want to know what is on the other side."

Harry subtly shifted the knife Sirius had given him, had Ichigo not been here he probably would have tried to pick the lock and melted it.

Turning to another door he was able to turn the knob, but before opening it Ulquiorra carved a '2' into the door. It was strange, the whole room was dark but even in the shadows he could see some large shapes near the ceiling. He was about to move forward when Ichigo's casted hand rested heavily on his shoulder, "Never walk into a room without looking for any traps first,"

Nodding Harry was about to light his wand when Ichigo cut him off, "The room might sense magic, give me a sec and I'll get us a light." Ignoring the confused glances Ichigo channeled some of her reiatsu into her necklace before gathering a bala in her broken hand, the orb giving off a flickering red light that pierced the darkness. "Like I said, Urahara's necklace lets us be visible, this is a bala and it is stable enough to let us see. That and the red lets us keep our night vision if we need to ambush anything."

The others nodded as they advanced slowly to a door on the other side of the room but Hermione spoke up in a quiet whisper, "You said anything?"

Not letting her eyes drift from any of the darker corners of the room Ichigo nodded, "I've learned to expect the unexpected with the twelfth division types, wouldn't surprise me the slightest if there is some Frankenstein monster somewhere."

The others all shuddered, but Ulquiorra turned around to open the door they had entered through since this room was a dead end.

"Ichigo, you are awfully pessimistic."

"I'm just realistic."

"Can I go back to la la land?"

"Ron! Be serious!"

With that the group went back to the central hub, and once more the doors swirled around. But once again Ichigo's method of navigation remained and Harry chose another door. This time they entered a room with tall bookshelves, each shelf holding numerous small glowing orbs. "This is it!" He breathed, "This is the room in my vision!"

"Then why don't we hear Sirius screaming?" Ichigo muttered darkly, "If he is being tortured then why is it so quiet."

Harry and the others said nothing but Ichigo fell in step with Ulquiorra, zanpakuto out and ready to strike at anything that came too close. She didn't need to hold a bala in this room, the small orbs giving off enough light of their own. Eventually they came to a stop at a specific shelf, "This is it," Harry said confusedly, "This is the room but…"

"Harry! Look at this! It has your name on it!" Ginny's excited voice came from behind them. Whipping around Ichigo saw that indeed the orb had Harry's name on the small plaque beneath it but when Harry just reached out and grabbed it Ichigo hissed at him before smacking him in the back of the head again, "Baka! Don't grab things that you don't know about! What if it was poisoned? Or corrosive? Or— quiet."

Ichigo whipped around, sensing several figures enter the room before rushing silently to their position. Sure enough over ten Death Eaters quickly materialized from the shadows, Ichigo cursed, she had been so focused on keeping the kids from touching anything she didn't even sense them.

"Why don't you hand that over to us Potter?"

Glaring hard at the leader Ichigo spoke back in a hard, flat voice, "I don't think anything Voldemort wants would be good for us to give up."

The lead Death Eater turned to look at her, "I don't care what mudblood filth like you thinks, Potter you will hand over the Prophesy if you want your friends to live."

"And why should we hand it over to trash like you?" Ulquiorra said emotionlessly as he appeared next to Ichigo and in front of the kids, blade raised, "You Death Eaters mock the dead, tamper in what should be left alone, and play with lives like a frivolous child, ignorant of the fragility of life."

The leader seemed to get angry, but Harry mocked him further, "What's wrong Malfoy, stuck being Voldemort's errand boy?"

With that the Death Eaters took off their masks, revealing a pale sneering face so similar to one Ichigo had great pleasure in pranking, "Just kill them."

At that Harry shouted "NOW!" and the plan he and his friends had come up with while Ichigo and Ulquiorra distracted the enemy went into action. Hexes and Jinxes went flying as Ichigo and Ulquiorra stayed on the defensive, using their blades to reflect any spells sent towards the group as the kids were the offence. One went down with his own bone breaker curse shot back at him, another after being attacked by bat-shaped boogies coming out of his nose, causing Ulquiorra to develop a slight twitch in his eye. Unfortunately Ichigo was forced to choose between a disembowelment hex aimed at Hermione and a confundus aimed at Ron, blocking the lethal one Ichigo took Ron as a loss with the lack of capacity to think logically. When they made it back to the door they quickly went in before realizing they had backtracked not to the central hub but another room. "Remember, stay together, don't split up, and don't touch anything either!"

The next room held a dark green tank holding floating brains was glowing a radioactive green. Turning to the disgusted looking Hogwarts students Ichigo sent them an 'I told you so' look, "Back-up-brains…only thing missing is a dissection table, and the clown himself."

Ginny looked greener than the light, "Please don't say anything, I'm going to be sick enough as it is."

Turning around Ichigo looked hard at Harry, "Do you know where to go next? I would prefer not to encounter anything that doesn't just sit back and let itself be observed. And we need to get out of here fast."

"Look! Brains!" Turning around Ulquiorra quickly sonidoed over to Ron, who was about to poke one of the floating brains when instead the red-head found himself hoisted by the collar of his shirt away from the things and put back down with the rest of the group.

Ichigo just shook her head, "I'm not going to dignify what just happened with a comment, come on we need to get out of here. I'll lecture you later." Harry deflated at being proven wrong about Sirius but still held the prophesy in his hand. At that point the door banged open revealing their harassers, but two less in number. "GET THEM!"

"I don't think so! Bala!" Ichigo quickly launched a bala at the ground in front of the Death Eaters, the destruction causing a screen of smoke and dust to kick up which the small group used to their advantage and escaped. "Harry, find a way out. Ulquiorra and I will cover you."

They went through another room, this one holding various shelves of small hourglasses which Hermione identified as Time-Turners.

"THERE THEY ARE! AVADA KEVADRA!"

Ichigo pushed Ginny out of the way and dodged herself, she knew the killing curse wouldn't really kill her; at most it would separate her from her gigai as all it did was cut one's Chain of Fate. And being a shinigami hers was already gone. But she had to keep appearances.

"Go!"

They ran across the room, dodging jinxes and curses only for ten more Death Eaters still masked to come from one of the doors on the other side of the room. It was when one of them sent a blasting hex that went astray after being reflected by Zangetsu that things got out of control. The hex hit the shelf of Time-Turners, shattering them as debris went flying knocking Hermione who was closest to the floor. Her head connecting to the ground with a loud "CRACK!"

Wincing Ichigo knew it was most likely a concussion; she'd had enough of her own to tell. Quickly herding the others to the only unused door Ichigo grabbed an unconscious Hermione and threw the girl over her shoulder before re-directing another hex at a Death Eater, causing him to stumble and his head to fall onto a golden orb that began aging and de-aging his head rapidly. Grimacing Ichigo muttered to Harry, "And that is why I didn't want you touching that Prophesy."

Running through the door the group entered a large antechamber, the only thing inside being a stone archway with a ratty veil of cloth. Ignoring the almost overpowering feeling of hollow reiatsu Ichigo had a nasty suspicion that the archway might by a permanent Gargantura. If that was the case then this crazy trap might be a good excuse to destroy it. Looking over to Ulquiorra Ichigo saw that he too recognized the feel. They couldn't do anything else however as the door behind them was blasted open, throwing the group apart throughout the room and knocking the still out cold Hermione from Ichigo's hold. Getting up she saw the still seventeen Death Eaters swarm into the room, at that moment however Ichigo sensed several familiar presences coming from a door on the opposite side. Looking up and instinctively blocking a stunner Ichigo saw the Order of the Phoenix come into the room, her face set in a blank mask Ichigo used a quick shunpo to get to Kingsley who seemed to be in charge. Nodding to Sirius who stood next to him Ichigo spoke quickly, "Harry received a false vision from Voldy about Sirius being tortured in a room holding prophesy orbs. I tried to talk him out of it but he believed it to be true and brief contact with Kreacher verified his belief. Harry's got a prophesy about himself but the Death Eaters want it."

Kingsley nodded and Sirius let out a worried whine sounding like his dog form, "I also recognized Malfoy and Belatrix as high profile Death Eaters."

Again she got a nod before Kingsley responded, "Good, thanks for clearing that up. All we got was Snape telling us Longbottom and Lovegood mentioned that you guys had gone to the Department of Mysteries."

Seeing as how Sirius had jumped into the fight and Kingsley was about to do the same Ichigo flash stepped to Tonks and blocked a jinx that didn't look too nice.

"Wotcher Ichi!"

Ichigo said nothing but both her and Ulquiorra stayed on defense, they didn't know much offensive magic and didn't want to risk blowing anything or anyone up if they botched a spell. So they both stuck with what they knew despite being unable to attack back they could still reduce injuries for their own side, a role just as important. It was when she heard the laughter that Ichigo's attention was drawn back to the Veil, only to see Sirius dueling Bellatrix right in front of it. Her eyes widening Ichigo saw a curse leave the insane woman's wand and Sirius was too slow to dodge.

Forcing her reiatsu to her legs Ichigo vanished with a hum of static before appearing right where Sirius once stood, her arm still outstretched to push him out of the way as the curse hit her side and her feet flew out from underneath her and the Veil came closer.

Everyone seemed to pause as Ichigo was hit with the curse, in a flash of light she was launched like a rag-doll, her form thrown towards the dark cloth of the veil. Ulquiorra froze, 'Not again!' his chest clenched as he saw Ichigo fall to the veil, her form slowly being swallowed up by the dark cloth in a flash of red light. He could hear nothing, nothing but his own pulse beating loudly in his ears, the woman who threw the spell loudly screaming something he could not hear. He couldn't see her. He couldn't feel her. He couldn't sense Ichigo. His legs moved without his brain telling them to, he could dimly see Harry run towards the Veil, shouting Ichigo's name only to be stopped by a sandy blond man telling him that she was gone, that she wasn't coming back. 'No, she isn't gone, she is just in Hueco Mundo.'

Unbidden Ulquiorra felt himself scream her name, "ICHIGO!"

His hand, despite being in a splint dove into his pocket and pulled out a small box, a box Urahara had converted to solid spirit particles, a box only visible to others because his charm was full of reiatsu. She couldn't be gone, not today, not now. He held it close to his chest as he ran forward, he didn't care where the Veil went, where in Hueco Mundo it put him, he didn't even care if it would throw him into a different time. The dark reiatsu emanating from it, so similar to his own, so similar to what he once grudgingly called home, the place he never wanted to go back to. He was just two feet away when he felt someone tackle him, the small box falling from his grasp, coming to a stop just inches from his face. "What are you doing?! She's gone! Don't kill yourself— No…"

Atop him Ulquiorra recognized Sirius, but he didn't care, "Let me go Trash! I have to get to her!"

"Listen to me! She's dead Ulquiorra! I'm sorry…" The sentence ended in a choked sob.

Ulquiorra wouldn't hear it, "NO! I won't leave her!" It was then that the gate flashed red, and he remembered Ichigo flashing red as she vanished through the Veil. And a small flutter of hope, she had launched a bala at the gate to destroy it before passing through, she was still close. Elbowing Sirius off him Ulquiorra quickly got to his feet, his hand closing around the small box before he threw himself into the Veil, the small box still in his hand as his gigai dissolved all around him as he fell. And fell into the darkness. And fell.

Harry fell to his knees, Lupin still holding him back but he felt too weak to struggle. First Ichigo, then Ulquiorra, they were gone. Gone. GONE!

"No," he choked weakly,

His friends, the two who always remained strong, who stood up to anyone, who always seemed to have the answers. Were gone. He wouldn't see Ichigo scowling fondly whenever he messed up, he wouldn't see Ichigo's warm amber eyes filled with compassion and care, and the inner strength he always admired her for. He wouldn't feel Ulquiorra's quiet but reassuring presence, hear his calm explanations. Never again would he see his cousin hold Ulquiorra close, her eyes cheerful and Ulquiorra's own warm and inviting, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. He would never see them again, never hear them again, they were gone. And, he realized with a cold dread and crushing guilt, it was entierly his fault. His friends were hurt because of him. Family dead because of him the prophesy smashed when Lupin tackled him to the ground. Ichigo and Ulquiorra dead, because of him.

If he had listened to Ichigo, if he hadn't rushed blindly. Had she not proven to have experience in these situations? No, he was too stubborn to listen, and they had paid the price.

"No," Harry could feel the burning in his eyes, his vision swam with unshed tears but he wouldn't let them fall. Ichigo never cried, she was always strong, he wouldn't cry for her, she wouldn't want it. It didn't help that he wanted to cry though, he wanted to so badly.

"Remus?" Harry dimly heard Sirius, "He— Ulquiorra— he— "

There was a pause, "Ulquiorra had a small black box, I— I think he was going to propose to Ichigo."

Silence, Harry heard the words, 'he was going to propose to Ichigo' they echoed in his head, in his heart and he felt a thousand times worse. Why wasn't his guilt literally crushing him? It felt like so much, so much guilt, so much hurt. He had torn them apart, he had gotten them killed before Ulquiorra could marry Ichigo. Why did she do it? And then he remembered 'I'll do whatever it takes' she kept her promise to keep him safe, and had saved his godfather, but he still was hurt from her loss.

And with another heart-wrenching pang he remembered Ichigo's sisters, and this time he couldn't keep the tears back. Ichigo's sisters, who cared so much for her and for whom she cared about enough to give up her humanity to protect them. And he had torn them apart as well. Harry could feel his eyes stinging as hot, salty tears poured from his eyes. All his fault.

Looking back to the Veil he saw it flash red again, and then it slowly turned black like Ichigo's reiatsu before the same dark crimson that always tinged her strange energy began flowing into the runes causing them to flare brightly. And then it cracked, the deep red pouring from the tens, the hundreds, the thousands of cracks that broke out over the Archway, and with an almighty sound of grinding stone it was gone. Nothing more than powder and the cloth burning from a black flame. "No," he whispered weakly, there was no hope, they could never come back.

He could hear Bellatrix, screaming and whooping insanely as she threw her arms up, "I KILLED POTTER'S COUSIN! I KILLED POTTER'S COUSIN!"

And he felt a burning anger, couldn't she show any decency? Any remorse? Any regret? No, getting to his knees Harry turned to his cousin's murderer, she would pay. His vision blinded with red he chased after her as she ran up to the Atrium, Sirius and Remus shouting his name as they tried to catch up but he didn't stop.

Ichigo felt her gigai dissolve around her as she fell through the Veil, her body thrown haphazardly due to the curse as she, in soul form was thrown bodily out from seemingly nowhere. Even with her eyes closed she recognized where she was, after all how couldn't she after spending fifty years in the place? But being thrown into the canopy of the Menos Forest at high velocities wasn't pleasant. Even through her hierro she felt the blunt impact of her body being thrown through hundreds of petrified branches, each collision slowing her down as she crashed through the limbs of the trees again, and again, and again.

Finally she came to a stop only for the branch she clung to, to break and send her hurtling to the ground below. When she finally and thankfully hit the ground she groaned softly in pain. Nearly all her ribs were broken, and the bones in her arms and legs no better, instant regeneration still didn't stop the pain and she still had to make sure they were set correctly if she didn't want to re-break them. When she was sure her body was in working order Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu through the side of her obi before thinking back to the Veil. As soon as she had come into contact she knew it was a Gargantura, and knew that even if it was a one-way opening she couldn't let it stay in one piece for any wizards to study. Launching a bala at the stone arch as quickly as she could Ichigo hoped it would be enough to destroy it but she would have to ask Ulquiorra when she got back.

Then she bit her lip, was Ulquiorra okay? She knew he wouldn't react well to her sudden disappearance. And Harry, oh Kami Harry, he no doubt thinks she is dead. Sighing Ichigo dragged a hand over her face, once more feeling her familiar mask fragment before a slight flare of reiatsu that she would recognize anywhere came into existence just at the edge of her senses.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

With a rapid sonido Ichigo raced to the epicenter of the feeling, if it was Ulquiorra then no doubt he had ran after her as soon as she had gone through. It didn't take long for her to finally reach him, the closer she got the more sure she was it was him, and like her he had been thrown out in a random location. By the time she reached him he was just sitting up from where he had been thrown to. 'Lucky bastard gets thrown into the desert, while I get all those damn branches.' Ichigo thought before she tackled the still disoriented espada in a hug.

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

He stiffened before gasping and pulling her closer to him, his own grip tight as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and taking deep, shuddering breaths.

"Don't just vanish like that again."

Ichigo pulled back to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "You know I don't plan on doing things like that. They just happen."

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes before Ichigo held him close again, closing her eyes and just breathing in his scent.

"Ichigo?" She could feel him speaking, but his tone was hesitant and slightly halting "I love you with every fiber of my being, you made me who I am, and saved me from even myself. You— you gave me a chance when others would not and I would follow you wherever you go. You shared your heart and gave me my own even if it cannot be seen."

Ichigo's eyes opened before she pulled back slightly in confusion, looking into Ulquiorra's eyes she saw how he seemed to avoid her gaze, "What are you talking about?"

It was then that his eyes locked onto hers, his own deep green eyes filled with so much love, and worry as he said the words Ichigo had been waiting for, for so long.

"Ichigo, will you marry me?"

He moved his hand up as he spoke, revealing a small black box that held a simple silver ring. A small diamond set in the smooth metal that she instantly recognized as her mother's engagement ring. She let out a gasp as it hit her, he could only have gotten it from her father, Ulquiorra had chosen the ring that meant so much to her through who used to wear it, and had finally asked her to marry him. A thick lump in her throat stopped her from talking, she couldn't get the words past it and even if she could what could she say? Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back to Ulquiorra who began to look more worried.

"Ichigo?-"

She threw herself on to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as she knocked him down to the sands. It was only when she stopped for air that she finally managed a choked sob as she felt her tears trailing down her cheeks. Ulquiorra seemed shocked as he drew a hand up to cup Ichigo's face and wipe away some of her tears, "Did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo let out a watery chuckle, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." She leaned closer, "Yes I'll marry you, yes, yes, yes!"

And with that she kissed him again, one hand threaded through his thick black hair as the other trailed his chest. She loved him with everything she had and she let him know it, their kiss quickly deepening before they both had to pull apart for air. Beneath her she saw Ulquiorra with a dazed look, 'Did I break him?'

"Judging from that look I would say so. And Ichigo, I'm happy for you." Ichigo grinned, both at her partner and Ulquiorra who seemed mentally out of things with how stunned his face was. Giggling slightly Ichigo just kissed him again before he finally seemed to realize that this wasn't a dream.

Holding her close Ulquiorra murmured a quiet "Happy Birthday." Into her ear before he put the ring onto Ichigo's finger, causing her to gasp in shock that he had found out but then filled with so much joy that she quickly kissed him again. And as she did so she was sure that there wasn't a single cloud in her inner world.

"There isn't."

Nothing could ruin her mood; it seemed like hours that Ichigo stayed there, wrapping herself around Ulquiorra, the man who proposed to her. She didn't want to move, she would be happy just staying there with her head on his chest and his arms around her shoulders. But she sighed, "We'll have to go back."

"Hm?" She guessed he didn't want to move either.

"Harry probably thinks we're dead, which we are but you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure the others got him back safely but we don't need to be declared dead, that might make it harder to come back for next school year." She babbled, still on an emotional high.

She felt him shift slightly, "And we should probably get out of Hueco Mundo, not that I doubt our capacity to deal with anything that tries to attack us but-"

Nuzzling closer Ichigo cut him off, "Yea, I really don't feel like dealing with the cliché 'Let me eat your tasty soul' monologues. And Ulquiorra-kun…"

Ichigo lifted her head to give Ulquiorra a quick kiss, "Thanks, best Birthday I've ever had."


	21. Chapter 21

.\\. Chapter 21 ./.

Harry slowly stumbled down the empty halls of Hogwarts, the silence unbroken except for his unsteady footfalls upon the hard stone. Turning a corner he held out an arm to lean against a nearby wall, and then his shoulder before Harry rolled onto his back, the cold from the stone seeping through his clothes before it all hit him in a great heavy blow. He slowly sank down the wall, his feet sliding out from under him as he curled up with his head in his arms and propped on his knees.

The Prophesy

That one damnable word. That one word so easily said without mind of the crushing weight it held behind those three simple syllables. Harry screwed his eyes shut as the guilt rushed through him again, Dumbledore's words echoing through his mind, 'None shall live, while the other survives'. A deep shuddering breath racked his frame, and if that wasn't enough Dumbledore had just sat there with that pitiful look on his face when he talked about Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but I'm afraid they are gone. I shall have to tell Kisuke, I'm sure he won't be happy with me, and though I didn't know them well they were good friends to you."

Harry felt like snorting when he heard those words, those empty words. What good was 'I'm sorry' to Ichigo's family? How could he just say 'I'm sorry' to the family he tore apart? How could he just say 'I'm sorry' to the friends Ichigo always spoke so fondly of? How could he say 'I'm sorry' to anyone who knew Ichigo and Ulquiorra? They would hate him, they would curse him worse than anything the Ministry did, and he deserved it. Even worse was Snape, he didn't know what to feel about his hated Potions Professor.

When silence had finally fallen the door to Dumbledore's office flew open with a bang, startling several of the portraits as Snape swept into the room. But the normally sour man didn't have his usual sneer upon his face but an expression of worry and confusion as he ignored Harry and trained his dark gaze upon Dumbledore.

"Where are Ichigo and Ulquiorra?"

That simple question brought more surging guilt and self-loathing through Harry as Dumbledore answered.

"I'm afraid they are dead, Severus." Snape raised an eyebrow, "Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra have gone through the Veil of Death, and it was destroyed when they both went through. The Unspeakables are trying to put it back together but nothing is working."

Snape's face paled even more than usual, his eyes wide with shock and he even let out a soft gasp before he recomposed himself, he was silent for a bit before, "They aren't gone." He murmured.

Even Dumbledore looked surprised, "Sorry my dear boy?"

The Potion Master shook his head, "I cannot say why, but I don't believe they are gone. They will come back." He said with a conviction Harry wished would make it true.

The aged headmaster seemed to wilt upon that statement, "Severus…no one can come back from the dead. Even with their power-"

Snape cut him off, "Trust me on this, speak nothing of their disappearance, tell those who ask that they went back to Japan. They will be back."

"Severus-"

"At least give it a month." Snape said, "I've seen all that those two have been through. This won't be the end for them, they will come back. Send letters to Ichigo's family if you must but nothing else."

Dumbledore looked away, "I will wait one month Severus."

Snape nodded before leaving the room, a thoughtful look on his face but just before he shut the door the headmaster called out one last time, "You will have to accept it."

The reply was stiff, "I have accepted that they are gone for now. But they won't be gone forever."

Harry kept his eyes shut as he curled tighter upon himself, trying to keep the tears in. For the first time in his life Harry found himself envious of his potions professor. He wished he could have that conviction that Ichigo and Ulquiorra would come back, that he would hear Ichigo's blunt corrections and observations again. But he didn't, he had seen it with his own two eyes, he had watched horrified as Ichigo fell through the Veil, her face hidden in a curtain of her orange and white streaked hair, her body falling through the arch like a puppet with its strings cut. And Ulquiorra. Every time the scene played in his head he saw the anguished look on Ulquiorra's face, it was like driving a rusty knife right through Harry's heart. The desperate pleading as he shouted Ichigo's name before he threw himself into the Veil, unable to stay apart.

Harry let out another choking sob.

Why? Why didn't he listen? Ichigo and Ulquiorra had always helped him, had always been honest even with their secrets. And he had taken them for granted, had ignored their advice and now? The world was a darker, lonelier place without them.

"Harry?"

He didn't move, he didn't deserve the pity the voice carried. It was his fault they died.

"Harry, come on. You shouldn't stay out here alone." The voice said softly as arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Why?" He croaked, but it seemed that Ginny mis-interpreted the question.

"Let's go back to the dorms, you'll catch a cold."

It was a long trip back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ichigo looked back to Ulquiorra again as they both stepped out of the garganta into Snape's office. Ulquiorra still had that wide goofy grin on his face ever since it seemed to have sunk in that they were finally engaged. Seeing him still grinning ear to ear and with a slightly dazed glaze to his eyes Ichigo couldn't help but giggle slightly, she herself couldn't really get rid of her own grin. "I hope Harry isn't taking our 'deaths' too hard."

Ulquiorra looked over to her, his grin faded a little, "I'm sure he will be alright, and if he is taking it hard we'll soon change it."

Nodding Ichigo looked back to the door while she absently twirled her engagement ring, where was Severus? It was best to ask him what the others were like first since he was the only one to know what they really were. Looking over at Ulquiorra she saw him snatching glances at her causing Ichigo's grin to widen. She was about to start another kissing session when Severus finally opened the door and made a beeline to where he kept his liquor. Ichigo blinked in slight shock as she saw him immediately pour himself a generous glass of firewhisky before downing it in one go. Deciding to get things over with Ichigo and Ulquiorra quickly channeled some reiatsu into their charms before she spoke up to get Severus' attention since his back was still facing them.

"Ohayo!" Well, it was morning…just really early.

The normally composed potions master jumped nearly a foot into the air, his cup slipping from his hand before he managed to grab it again just before it hit the ground. Whipping around with a growl he faltered slightly when he saw both Ichigo and Ulquiorra standing behind him. Slowly pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed, "Don't do that again."

Chuckling Ichigo walked over to a seat and sat down, Ulquiorra following her. "Soooo" She dragged out, "Did we miss anything?"

Severus glared daggers at the shinigami but they were both unaffected, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow, "Well, we are."

Both hybrids had to hold back a chuckle when the man looked skyward as if asking for help before he snapped back, "You know what I mean! And why are you two in such a good mood?!"

Opening her mouth to respond Ichigo was cut off when she saw an opening garganta in the room. Cutting herself off both Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked towards it as it opened to reveal Grimmjow. "Wha-?"

Darting forward the blue haired arrancar grabbed Ichigo's wrist and began dragging her back to the still open Garganta. "What the hell Grimmjow?!"

Not even looking back he replied, his form visible to Severus once he made contact with Ichigo causing the man to jump again at the sudden appearance. "What the hell is right, some of those fucking togabito are escaping again and this time even the Kushanāda are getting out!"

Severus paled and Ichigo noticed his legs seemed to be shaking. Even Ulquiorra looked shocked, "What!? Why?!"

The hybrids were all just outside the garganta, and Grimmjow nearly shouted, "I don't fucking know! I'm just the damned messenger! I was told to get your ass and bring it back to your crazy godfather's so let's go already!"

Nodding Ichigo turned back to the still stunned and scared looking potions professor, "Gomen, but we'll be back after this is resolved."

He said nothing so Ichigo and Ulquiorra just shrugged as Grimmjow made another impatient noise, the three of them then vanished from sight, leaving Snape alone in his office. It was a few seconds before he looked back to his cup before grabbing the bottle and taking a deep drink. "I'm not paid enough for this…"

Setting her feet down on the familiar wooden floor of the Urahara Shoten Ichigo looked around to see that nothing much had changed, aware of Ulquiorra standing just inches behind her Ichigo just looked over to the still agitated Grimmjow. "Why isn't the rest of Seireitei involved?"

"Because of the delicate nature of what's going on. And because I need to test some things"

Whipping around to see Urahara Kisuke standing in the back doorway Ichigo tried to get some answers, "So can I at least ask what is going on? What tests? What is going on with Hell?"

Ichigo was on edge, a serious Urahara was never a good sign and when he pulled out a small orb and tossed it to her she caught it mostly out of reflex before peering at it curiously.

"As you know, you rescued your sister from Hell and punished the togabito that tried to escape." Ichigo nodded, that had happened only two years previously, "However it seems that some of the togabito are back and have been making regular appearances in Karakura Town as if searching for something." Eyes widening in shock Ichigo held her tongue and waited for him to finish, "Your sisters and nakama are safe, and are currently in Seireitei as Rukia-san offered to house them till the situation passed. However the presence of the Kushanāda is most worrying as it seems to be looking for something or someone if our suspicions are proved correct."

Looking confused Ichigo placed a hand on her chin, "I'm sorry, but what are your suspicions?" She had an idea, but was hoping she was wrong, "And the way you talked about it was as if there was only one Kushanāda."

Nodding slowly he replied, "That's because there is only one, so far. No others have stepped through but there is a group of about four togabito who are following and searching places with residues of your reiatsu." He paused before looking away, "And the Kushanāda isn't following them, it's following its own path."

Ulquiorra gave a sharp intake of air, looking to his fiancé with undisguised worry as Ichigo swallowed and felt her mouth run dry. "It's after me, isn't it?"

Nodding Urahara continued up the explanation as Yoruichi walked into the room, "In your report of the incident you said that the togabito had originally wanted you because your hollow abilities were capable of breaking the chains keeping them in Hell. The backlash from the memory incident when you separated your two different reiatsus must have triggered something, after all you only used the shinigami half and your hollow reiatsu must have been sensed by the Kushanāda because it was the first to appear."

Gesturing to the orb he went on, "While fighting one of the togabito we managed to get a shard of mask used to keep them in the Living World, and in the process sent it back. We plan on cross analyzing it with your own signature to try and find out just why your hollow reiatsu is so special, especially for the Sinners to keep mentioning how it is the hollow portion rather than the whole."

Nodding Ichigo sighed, "Nothing can ever be easy, can it?" She asked rhetorically. "All right, what do I have to do?"

Urahara grinned at this point, "This is the easy part, all you have to do is channel your spiritual pressure into the orb and I will do the rest."

Nodding Ichigo did as he asked, placing her hands on either side of the orb and pumping in as much as she could, causing the orb to quickly turn a dark black that shone red where the light hit it. When she opened her eyes however she saw that both Yoruichi and Urahara were grinning widely. "What?"

Yoruichi pointed at her hand while still grinning, "Ulquiorra finally popped the question?"

Ichigo blinked before she blushed slightly, "Yea…just last night actually."

Noticing Yoruichi fist pumping, Ichigo blushed harder but said nothing, only handed back the orb to Urahara who hurriedly left to his labs.

"So," Yoruichi teased, "I'm guessing that means I can't play with Ulqui-kun anymore?"

Ichigo glared at her old mentor before wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra in a slightly possessive manner, "No, and I didn't like it when you did before either."

The woman just laughed, "Don't worry, I never meant anything. It's just he's so funny when I mess with him." She got a glare colder than Hyorinmaru's ice, pouting Yoruichi changed topics, "Well, you are certainly a lucky guy Ulqui-kun."

All the arrancar did was raise an eyebrow, although he had a feeling he wouldn't like where this was going. He never really liked anything relating to the former captain of the second squad.

"What I mean is that Ichigo here is quite popular, in fact she even has a fan-club."

Eyes flying wide with shock Ichigo sputtered, "Fan-WHAT?!"

Chuckling Yoruichi explained, while Ulquiorra became the one to hold Ichigo, "Are you really so surprised Ichigo? If it wasn't for the fact that everyone was scared of Ulquiorra you would have had numerous fan-boys."

Shuddering in revulsion Ichigo shook her head, "No, don't believe it." Then she asked in a smaller voice, "I'm not…that popular, am I?"

Her hopes were crushed,

"Yup! After you left the SWA ran out of funds again. So the president suggested another photo calendar." Ichigo felt like groaning, she did not like where this was going. "So I gave them some photos I took when I was training you and back during the war, even a few after."

Yup, it was official, Ichigo felt like banging her head on something hard, multiple times. Groaning in dismay Ichigo had to ask, "How many did you sell?"

She did not like that grin, "Oh, we originally needed to sell just a hundred but we had to keep printing copies the demand was so high!"

Laughing raucously Grimmjow joined in, "Even I got one just to see what the deal was with them, and even I'll admit you look damn hot in some of those pictures!"

Ichigo glared daggers at the blue haired espada before she cracked her knuckles and advanced on him, "Oh really Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

His eyes widening at the use of his full name the arrancar quickly opened a garganta and leapt through for a quick escape.

"Coward," Ichigo pouted before she shook her head, nothing she could do about it now. Ulquiorra meanwhile had stiffened when he heard Yoruichi's last statement, "Do you have a list of who purchased them?"

Grinning Ichigo turned to the former captain, "Do you? I would like to meet my…fans."

Even Yoruichi cringed at the tone Ichigo used to say the last word of her sentence, it promised pain, lots of pain. "Actually no, we just gave them to Hisagi to sell alongside his periodical and he told us when he needed more."

The slight pout on Ichigo's face morphed into a cruel smirk that had Yoruichi regretting saying what she did. 'Ah well, at least I can warn Hisagi in time for him to write his will."

In Seireitei a brunette with short spiky hair and a tattoo of the number sixty-nine on his right cheek suddenly stiffened and paled. "Why do I feel as though I should run and hide like my life depends on it?"

Coming back into the room Urahara announced his discovery, "Turns out your hollow and shinigami reiatsu are still separate, even though you merged with your inner hollow the two different types of reiyoku are different, similar to how water and oil react. So instead the two have for lack of a better description, wound themselves together like two strings intertwined. It is because of this that you were able to separate the two when you pushed your shinigami reiatsu into Rukia-san but it is also the reason why the togabito put so much emphasis on your Hollow reiatsu since it is like the key that unlocks the type of energy used to link hell's chains to them."

Ichigo sighed, "So if I ever get into a fight with them I can't use any of my hollow abilities? Like last time?"

He shook his head "I'm afraid not, in fact you can't even use shikai."

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I was able to fight them last time just fine so long as I didn't use Getsuga Tensho, ressureccion, bala or cero!"

"But when you saved Rukia-san your two different reiatsus wove together tighter when they came back, they weren't meant to be separated and when you did that it caused a sort of scar tissue effect meaning you can't use one without the other." The former captain frowned and sent Ichigo an apologetic look.

"Damn!"

"Because of the situation however we need to see if the Kushanāda is really after you or something else. That is why Seireitei has not gotten involved with this so far as it has been an incident isolated to Karakura Town. Also if it is after you it is probably for a reason."

"So, you are going to put me in the middle of town and wait for either the Kushanāda or the togabito to show up and just, see what happens?"

Ulquiorra growled, "I'm staying right next to her."

"Of course~" Urahara said with a grin, "Would you really expect otherwise. Besides it would be the best way to solve this as soon as possible and I also already have your room set up!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both were pushed into a single room with only one bed. Giving it a deadpan stare Ichigo just pulled off her haori and placed Zangetsu within easy reach before getting into the bed, Ulquiorra joining her just seconds later. Ichigo simply felt drained, having stayed up for twenty-four hours straight, and then going on the emotional rollercoaster of Ulquiorra finally proposing to her, and then learning that the denizens of Hell were after her again and her cousin was no doubt blaming himself for her 'death'. Well she just felt numb and exhausted. Curling up close to her lover she laid her head on his chest, the position already familiar from the many cold nights of Hueco Mundo as she held him close, her legs intertwined with his as he also held her in an embrace.

"After this I am wrapping you in bubble-wrap and finding a way to make you completely invisible to anything that tries to find you."

Ichigo smiled softly, "You do know that I don't go looking for trouble, right?"

"Hence the making you invisible." he gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "It's a good thing I'm a hollow considering all you put me through."

Her eyes already closing Ichigo just hummed a question,

"You fight Barragan alone, then you appear to get crushed by a Kushanāda, never mind how beat up you were before that, and then you nearly kill yourself saving Rukia and leave me to find you, and just recently you have Hell after you again and go through a random portal." He paused, "I'm sure if I wasn't a hollow I would have died of a heart attack by now."

Ichigo just let out a sleepy chuckle, "Sorry,"

And she couldn't say much else, having already fallen asleep.

Harry just sat in the train staring blankly out the window, not really seeing the landscape moving past. Across from him were Ron and Hermione, both of them equally silent as they stared at their hands. After a while of the only sound being the train Hermione was the first to speak, "I was such an idiot."

Tearing his blank gaze from the window, and his memories Harry looked at Hermione curiously as she held her head in her hands.

"She— Ichigo saved my life." She started, "I didn't see that Disembowelment hex until it was too late but she threw herself in front of it and redirected it."

There was now a thin misting of tears in her eyes, "I was nothing but rude and distrustful to her and she didn't hesitate to help me. Every time she was nothing but cordial at the least."

Ron even looked sad, "Yea, and that Ulquiorra bloke saved me too. Dumbledore told me that those brains probably would have reacted like Devil's Snare had I touched them."

Harry looked down, was he happy that his friends seemed to have finally let go of their antagonism towards Ichigo and Ulquiorra? Yes. But it was too late,

"Sirius is blaming himself too." He said softly.

And it was true; Harry had gotten a letter from his godfather that was filled with regret. Even if the words were light hearted Harry could tell that Sirius blamed himself for not finishing Bellatrix off sooner, or dodging the hex.

"At— at least they are in a better place." Hermione sniffed, "I read about the Veil, it's supposed to be a pathway straight to the afterlife, an old death sentence before the creation of the killing curse."

Looking back out the window Harry's eyes unfocused again, "Yea, they're probably safe and maybe with my parents or something."

Ichigo raised Zangetsu out in front of her in a defensive position as the togabito lashed out wildly with her claws. Panting she blocked and dodged the wild slashes coming at her from seemingly every angle each block straining her arms as her opponent leered down at her from behind the familiar black and white mask. Heaving against the claws Ichigo managed to push her away enough to risk a quick glance at Ulquiorra and his opponent.

The former espada was fairing much better that his fiancé, but she was at a distinct disadvantage being forced to hold back. His massive opponent was wrapped from head to toe in tattered bandages underneath a tattered outfit mostly covered by a long cloak and hood. His face obscured by the same mask used before by the Togabito as he swung around a massive iron ball attached to a chain, forcing Ulquiorra to continuously dodge. Turning back to her own assailant Ichigo let out a slight gasp of surprise as she quickly flash stepped to the side to dodge another swipe of the massive claws. "What's wrong girlie? Not gonna show me that power you are so well known for?"

Pulling Zangetsu up defensively once more Ichigo blocked several more quick jabs, the ten long knives that were her opponent's claws flashing all around her as she avoided the onslaught. "Like I'm going to fall for that bitch."

Even though she couldn't see under the mask Ichigo was sure she hit a nerve,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

The onslaught came back faster than before but the swipes were wider and sloppier, just like Ichigo had hoped they would be. Spotting an opening in the flurry of blades Ichigo quickly cut in, ducking beneath a wide outstretched arm Ichigo landed a strike of her own Zangetsu carving a bloody path across the midriff before she followed it up with a punch just under the chin. Quickly making some distance between herself and her opponent Ichigo smirked slightly seeing that she had dislodged the mask. Not giving her opponent the time to readjust it Ichigo quickly darted in again, this time aiming directly for the mask. Dodging slightly to the left Ichigo was nicked with one of the claws before she kneed the woman where the earlier wound was, forcing her to let go of her mask and instinctively clutch at the wounded area and giving Ichigo the perfect opening. Pushing away at the hand wrapped around Zangetsu in a desperate attempt to block the blade, Ichigo punched the mask as hard as she could, shattering it and sending the Togabito flying through the air. It wasn't long before the Gates of Hell opened to reclaim the now screaming woman.

Ichigo turned to look back at the ground below her searching for any sign of the Kushanāda while she caught her breath. It was then that she heard a billowing whoosh causing her to shunpo in a random direction on instinct only to see a very familiar bolt of fire blaze past where she once stood. Turning to face the direction it came from she saw Shuren standing in the air with an air of smugness, still covered as before but the flame was a dead give-away.

"Damn!" She cursed; it just figured that he would come back after working out how to do so before. Didn't matter how many times she killed him she could only send him back to Hell where he would be brought back.

"What's wrong? Miss me?"

With that he launched more fire at her, forcing Ichigo to dodge and once more curse the fact that she has to hold back. 'Urahara better hurry up and find that Kushanāda and get whatever data he needs! I won't be able to last long-'

Her thoughts were cut off as she was caught by one of the fire blasts, throwing her down to the ground below where she landed in an old warehouse. The whole time her body burning and the pain flaring violently as she crashed into the ground, even with hierro burns hurt. As she slowly got back to her feet Ichigo was glad to feel her regeneration kick in, 'Good thing that is still allowed.'

She didn't have long to wait long though as Shuren appeared directly above her, a spear like construct of fire in his hands as he slammed it down where Ichigo had stood not even a second before.

"I suppose I should thank you." He sneered, "You got rid of the bastard who would stand in my way once he blurted out how to be freed from Hell." Conjuring another blast of fire in his hands he continued, "And you are so weak now that you are afraid to show me that power!"

With a thrust of his arms he shot the blast towards Ichigo who jumped again to dodge the blast only to be kicked into another nearby warehouse.

Shifting a slab of concrete that had fallen on top of her Ichigo got back up, her shihakusho torn and singed as she held Zangetsu parallel to the ground, ready for the next attack. She didn't have to wait long as Shuren launched forward, a weapon made of fire in both his hands as the two clashed. Gritting her teeth Ichigo held Zangetsu steady as the heat from her opponent's weapon burned her hands and arms but she never relented. The two exchanged blow after blow, the burns from each clash healing only to be scalded again.

Panting heavily Ichigo knew she wasn't going to win, having to hold back the most of her reiatsu and not even capable of a Getsuga Tensho or even reinforcing her zanpakuto with her reiatsu she was severely weakened. And judging from the cocky blows she exchanged Shuren knew it.

Eventually another blow got through her guard and Ichigo once more went flying, gathering the reiatsu in the air under her feet Ichigo tried to slow her velocity only for Shuren to appear again with another blast of fire she had no chance of blocking.

Ulquiorra had to finish his opponent; he too had recognized that fire and the figure who had attacked Ichigo. Glaring at his opponent Ulquiorra racked his brain to think of a way of getting close to the incredibly long ranged Togabito who was arrogantly swinging his spiked ball similar to release of the lieutenant of the second squad but considerably harder to destroy. A distant boom let Ulquiorra know that Ichigo's fight wasn't going well and with that in mind he settled on a plan. Using sonido to lure his opponent into the nearby park he got ready and positioned himself just off to the side of the front of a particularly large tree.

"Oi! Get back here!"

Knowing that he too couldn't use Cero for risk of the surrounding area Ulquiorra had to outsmart his opponent. And as the Togabito swung the chain Ulquiorra smirked before he vanished at the last possible moment as the ball came from the left. When he came back into sight Ulquiorra kicked the ball to give it the needed velocity and direction to begin wrapping itself around the tree. Ulquiorra smirked slightly, who knew the stories Ichigo had told him about playground games she used to enjoy as a kid would come in handy in a fight? Quickly pushing off the ground the former espada vanished into sonido before reappearing directly behind his opponent in a burst of static sound, his zanpakuto outstretched as the two halves of the togabito slowly fell to the ground before being pulled back into Hell.

But Ulquiorra didn't stay behind to watch, as soon as he felt the appearance of the Hell Gate he had rushed to Ichigo only for her smoking form to be launched past him, hitting the ground several times before she finally came to a rolling stop. His eyes wide in fear for her Ulquiorra quickly went to her side before helping her up, her burns healing before his very eyes but the pain clearly visible in her eyes. When she got back to her feet they both turned to see Shuren appear with a flurry of fire. Together both Ichigo and Ulquiorra prepared to avoid or block the majority of the blasts when suddenly Urahara appeared in front of them, "Chikasumi no Tate."

The red shield appeared and easily blocked the onslaught of fire, giving her godfather a grateful look Ichigo leaned more heavily on Ulquiorra, "Am I glad to se you! Find anything out about the Kushanāda yet?"

Looking back towards the two Urahara nodded, "Uh, yea…It's actually right behind us now."

Whipping around the two saw the massive hulking guard of Hell moved with a speed one wouldn't think possible with its size, appearing right before them as it raised its hand.

"SHIT!"

With a quick shunpo and sonido the three scattered, but they weren't the target. Instead the hand shot forwards and slammed down where Shuren was before he managed to barely dodge. Turning back to Ichigo he shouted, "Don't think it ends here! I will push you to use your power! And when you do I will be free!"

He was then caught by the other hand and crushed into a burst of flame. "Damn, he was only a copy?" Ichigo asked, next to her Ulquiorra gritted his teeth.

It was then that the Kushanāda turned its baleful glowing yellow eyes to Ichigo, before slowly moving towards her, its body passing intangibly through any object obstructing its path. Feeling her gut clench Ichigo figured this was all the proof needed that the Kushanāda was after her. "Why are you after me?!" She shouted, but it did nothing, the massive grisly figure continued to come closer, never once even pausing in its movements.

Feeling Ulquiorra tug on her shoulder Ichigo got unsteadily to her feet before they both fled, trying to outrun the thing that had come from the pits of hell after her.

Harry lay in his bed, not really feeling up to doing anything. He knew he was sulking, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The Dursleys weren't the best for cheering anybody up, and Dudley had become particularly nasty after hearing Harry call out for Ichigo in another nightmare of her falling through the Veil.

"Ichy-go? Who the hell is that? Oh, did another little friend of yours die? Hah! Dad was right; all those freak friends of yours are worthless, freaky weaklings!"

Harry thought it was fitting when he punched his fat cousin in the face like how Ichigo had taught him, and being locked into his room for a week wasn't that bad. Looking out the window at the sky Harry couldn't help but wonder; was Ichigo watching him from wherever she was? Or did she blame him like in his nightmares.

Ichigo's eyes shut with a sneeze as a gargantuan hand smashed down where Ichigo had stood not even a full second ago, both she and Ulquiorra had been chased by the Kushanāda for the past twenty minutes in a relentless hunt. While Ichigo was kinda glad the thing was intangible to the buildings and people of the town it also meant that she and Ulquiorra couldn't lose it in any of the narrow alleyways between buildings. Dodging another slam of the guard's hand Ichigo panted heavily as even Ulquiorra was doing the same; the chase had been grueling, especially after being thrown around by Shuren beforehand. Even worse they couldn't create a garganta to escape as if they stopped for even a second the Kushanāda would be upon them. Her feet pounding on the pavement Ichigo concentrated on continuing to run, to ignore the burning of her lungs as they struggled to continue pumping oxygen through her system as she and Ulquiorra ran. Using another sideways shunpo to dodge a swipe of the Hell Guard's hand Ichigo and Ulquiorra had to stop as another Kushanāda appeared from a building. "I thought there was only one!"

Coming to a halt Ichigo cursed, they were surrounded with no way to escape. Seeing the hand of the first Kushanāda rising she tensed.

"STOP!" Ulquiorra appeared from sonido directly in front of Ichigo, his arms spread wide and his eyes staring directly into the Kushanāda's own. "Why are you doing this? She never asked for this power! Let us be! We helped you stop the Togabito before!"

The hand halted inches from Ulquiorra's head at the word 'helped'.

Staring curiously Ichigo tried to reason with it as well, "I know what my power does to the chains! That's why I don't use it when fighting them, we send them back." She gasped for breath, "We are helping you!"

The Kushanāda didn't move, its dark glowing yellow eyes set within its skull like head staring down at Ichigo with an unreadable gaze. Off to the side Ichigo noticed Urahara and Yoruichi appear from shunpo, both of their faces worried and even from the distance they stood Ichigo could see Urahara's hand clutching his zanpakuto so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Trying again Ulquiorra asked, "Please, we have no intention of interfering with your duty, just let us go." He then pleaded, "Don't take Ichigo from me." The last was only in a whisper that nearly broke Ichigo's heart hearing it.

And still the massive figures did not move, for almost a whole minute more they both continued to stare at Ichigo before the hand lifted, each finger curling into a fist, except for the index finger. Letting out the breath she didn't even realize she held Ichigo felt Ulquiorra slowly start to sink as he went weak with relief. Then the hand came close again, and both shinigami tensed, unsure of what was about to happen when the finger tapped Ichigo's forehead.

A burning, blinding pain tore through Ichigo as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Clutching her head with her hands she fell to her knees as the pain surged through her body. It felt like when she had separated her two reiatsu to free Rukia, but almost twice as painful. Her screams intensified as she felt like she was being ripped in two, and then smashed back together before the process repeated again. And again. And again. Soon her knees no longer held the strength to support her any more as she fell, not even noticing as Ulquiorra grabbed her before she could hit the ground, his voice calling her name as she became oblivious to the world, her arms and shoulders now burning even more than anywhere else.

Finally, after what seemed like years but was only seconds Ichigo's scream faded as she felt the pain leave her. Still gasping for air she winced as each breath passed over her hoarse throat.

"Ichigo!"

Not wanting to talk Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hand in her own and squeezed it, and she heard him let out a sigh before he clung to her tighter.

"At least this time you didn't pass out on me." The words may have been light but she could hear the tightness with which he spoke.

"Ichigo! Are you alright? No, stupid question. What happened?!"

Ichigo jumped slightly when Urahara's worried voice spoke up from directly behind her, she hadn't even sensed the slightest indication of his presence and even now it felt slightly smothered. Slowly turning around she answered in as little words as possible, "Somewhat, yes, dunno."

There was the sound of movement above them and all four shinigami turned to watch as the Kushanāda both seemingly nodded before turning around and vanishing into another Hell Gate, leaving more questions than answers.

"Well, at least that means they probably won't be coming after you anymore."

Ichigo couldn't keep back the laugh when Ulquiorra threw a rock at Yoruichi with a peeved look on his face as he still held his fiancé close.

"Ulquiorra, I need to get Ichigo back to the Shoten. It would be best to find out what just happened as soon as possible. And Ichigo? Why is Zangetsu in release?"

Frowning thoughtfully Ichigo looked down next to her and saw that Urahara was right, the large familiar cleaver was back even though she never said the release and had been careful not to enter shikai. 'Any ideas Zangetsu?'

It took a while before he replied, "Suspicions, but no solid proof yet. Whatever that was messed your reiatsu up, it feels different."

Mentally face-palming Ichigo dropped her head back onto Ulquiorra, "Zangetsu says reiatsu messed up."

Urahara looked even more worried, "Ulquiorra, would you mind brining her back with me? If what I suspect is true then whatever that Kushanāda did was a way to change her reiatsu in a way that it no longer can break the Hell Chains." He watched as Ulquiorra picked Ichigo up and held her bridal style and she grabbed her zanpakuto, "And also we need to find out what those markings are."

'Markings?' Looking at herself Ichigo gasped in shock, starting from her wrists what appeared to be black chain like tattoos wound their way up both her arms in a manner similar to Tensa Zangetsu's chain when she had confronted Aizen. Shifting up her sleeves and checking her shoulders she saw the chain tattoos continue to her collar bone where it made a strange almost double loop like shape from what she could see ending at the small of her back, the top loop wider than the bottom and also looping around her front upper chest, just below the base of the neck. As she felt Ulquiorra begin moving Ichigo couldn't help but wonder, 'Why can't I just be normal for once?!'

Harry looked down at the notebook in his hands, during the final feast Dumbledore had only said that both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had returned back to Japan due to a family emergency. It was a simple explanation and couldn't be proven false as the only ones who saw otherwise were the members of the Order and Harry's friends, along with a few Death Eaters but nobody would really believe them. Surprisingly the reason was because Ichigo's father had sent a letter stating that they were back in Karakura town to the Ministry when a notice was sent to him about how the Death Eaters were boasting about his daughter's death. Harry had only found out about that last exchange of information recently from Sirius.

Looking back to the book Harry paged through it, each page holding the sketch of a person, people or a place. It was the only thing of Ichigo's he had managed to get a hold of before both hers and Ulquiorra's trunks were went to Snape to hold on to till they 'came back'. Eventually he came across a new image, there were two younger girls and a man, one looking sweet and smiling while squeeze hugging a stuffed lion that strangely enough had a frantic, suffocating expression. The other girl was scowling almost like Ichigo as she pushed down on the head of the man who looked almost pained if the tears from his eyes were any indication. But despite that he could see a slight ghost of a grin on both of the two and with a jolt Harry realized that these must be Ichigo's family. Closing his eyes he quickly turned to the next page only to shudder when it depicted a short girl clutching a giant plushy rabbit with a face of pure joy and an exasperated looking figure he recognized as Renji behind her.

Eyeing the shards of the orb she once held in her hands Ichigo scowled while her eye started twitching. "Why?" She growled, "Does it seem like everything is back to when I was still a substitute?"

Whipping out another orb Urahara grinned, his fan waving in front of his face and though she would never admit it Ichigo was relieved to see the annoying thing, mainly because if Urahahra felt like joking then at least things weren't life-threatening. "Try again, this time using as little as you can. I think most of my suspicions are correct."

Turning her glare on him rather than the orb now in her hands Ichigo shot back, "Care to share Geta-boshi? You haven't yet told me what those suspicions are!"

All she got was a nervous giggle.

Concentrating hard she slowly leaked as little reiatsu into the orb as she could, but to her surprise the orb was quickly filled with her usual black reishi and the red tint was the same, but there was a curious flicker of yellow in the red. Before she could look any closer the orb was snatched away from her and Urahara was nothing but a dust cloud disappearing into his labs. Rolling her eyes Ichigo looked back over to Ulquiorra, who was still standing just off to the side. "Mind telling me what you think might be going on? I can't sense anyone unless they are right on top of me and Zangetsu won't get sealed again."

Ulquiorra frowned slightly, "I'm not sure, but you are leaking reiatsu just like you did when we first met."

Growling Ichigo shot a death-glare where Urahara had vanished, "It better not mean what I think it means."

With Yoruichi napping in cat form in a patch of sun Ichigo decided she might as well write up the report she knew she would have to do up to this point. With Ulquiorra including his fight Ichigo figured she might as well get it half complete so she wouldn't have to do it all at once when she finally got the news. About an hour after leaving to study her reiatsu the former Captain returned. "Well, I got the news, and since it is good and bad lets go to the training area."

'He's stalling.' Ichigo thought irritated but followed him anyway, Ulquiorra doing the same.

"Okay, first of all your reiatsu is literally fused. Nothing physically seems to have changed except for those markings but now your reiatsu doesn't weaken the composition of the mask fragment but rather strengthen it, so I'm sure it reacts the same to the Hell Chains." Urahara began.

"So I can go all out on Shuren?" Ichigo asked excitedly,

At his nod Ichigo fist pumped, no more nice girl!

"However I want you to try entering bankai." Ichigo blinked in shock, "Um— okay?"

But when she did something instantly felt different, when the dark reiatsu column dissipated the other two gasped in shock. While her mask was the same, Ichigo now had an amber skeletal armor similar to when she was first assisted by the Kushanāda. However this time the color was darker, matching her eyes and not as bulky. On both shoulders were skulls, with the sharp teeth like protrusions reaching out just past where a normal T-shirt would cut off, and along her torso was what looked like ribs forming almost an armored corset. And while the armor did not extend to her head, instead she had armored boots reaching up to her knees and on the kneecaps was a skull. At her hips on both sides was long sharp extensions like before but this time it wrapped all around, also her previous shihakusho pants had become skin tight. Her ususal bakai coat hadn't changed much though, it still flared out behind her in ragged tatters, but the neckline was a slightly lower cut. The chain tattoo looking almost like a necklace the way it wrapped around the base of her neck.

Pulling up her sleeves Ichigo saw that the markings were still there but then she noticed Tensa Zangetsu. The blade was no longer just a black smooth blade; it had lengthened and gained four prongs along one edge (AN. Fullbring bankai blade).

"What the hell?"

Looking over Ichigo saw Urahara smiling, and Ulquiorra staring with an almost dazed expression. Grinning in a manner similar to Yoruichi Ichigo walked up to arrancar, making sure her hips swayed more than usual. When she leaned up against him, she made sure to lay a hand flat against his chest and asked, "I'm guessing you like it?"

Mentally laughing Ichigo just grinned when she saw Ulquiorra turn a deep red, 'Okay, maybe I do see why Yoruichi likes teasing him.'

Turning back to her godfather Ichigo repeated her first question, "So, got any idea what the hell is going on now?"

With the fan back in place Urahara explained, "Your two different reiatsus have been completely merged, and now is at a type of frequency that strengthens Hell's bonds rather than weakens them. This had a side effect however of manifesting itself in a template previously used the last time you encountered the Kushanāda."

Ichigo nodded, "Hence the armor?"

"Yup!" He grinned widely, "But also try thrusting your arm out while pushing some reiatsu through it, but not like a cero, concentrate on having it flow through the markings."

Eyebrows raised in confusion Ichigo turned to a rock and did so, and to her immense shock, a pitch black chain the same color as her usual reiatsu shot out and wrapped itself around the rock. Looking closer it seemed to have faded into existence starting from her wrist, where the tattoo faded away and when she touched it with her hand she could feel it as real as anything else. Halting the flow of reiatsu through her hand Ichigo watched in fascination as the chain disintegrated into red particles.

Turning to send a stunned look at an equally surprised looking Urahara she then grinned so deviously the man almost took a step back when the implications hit her, now people couldn't run away after calling her 'strawberry'. "So, what's the bad news?"

Sending a quick prayer Urahara closed his fan, "Pardon the pun, but your control over your reiatsu has been, well shot to hell. Your back at the same level you were before the war and leaking it everywhere. Kido will be back to nil as well."

"What!" Ichigo felt like screaming, all that hard work! GONE!

"But at least we'll have time to have the wedding!"

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I already got everything ready! Both Isshin and I did everything except for the dress and the catering!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "How the heck did you get the money?"

"hehe…" He laughed nervously, but it told Ichigo enough.

"YOU MARKETED MY SINGING! DIDN'T YOU?!"

Yoruichi jolted awake as the trapdoor leading to the training area flew open as Urahara burst through with a scream. She didn't get the chance to say anything however as suddenly two black chains shot out and wrapped around his legs forcing him to crash to the ground. The man clawed at the ground creating furrows in the wood as he screamed, "NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIIIEEE!" before he was finally dragged back into the training area, dark laughter echoing up before the door slammed shut again. Deciding that it was best not to get involved Yoruichi just went back to sleep.

It had been a week; a whole week spent relearning what she once knew, and had finally gotten mastered only to be stuck back at square one, Ichigo scowled as she tried to seal Zangetsu again. Grimmjow had popped up and teased her about it, but her new chains had proven effective at catching the former espada much to his horror, Nel had said he looked as pale as Ulquiorra when he saw the chains wrap around him and drag him back for his beating. That was another thing; the chains were merely manifestations of her already dense reiatsu, and while were an ability given to her by the Kushanāda didn't function at all like Hell's chains much to her relief. Instead they were simply another weapon, like a unique kido spell customized for her. Zangetsu was pleased to notice that nothing in her mindscape had really changed; only that her reiatsu was even denser, and she wouldn't be able to hurt herself separating them again now that it was impossible.

After the incident with the Kushanāda, Ichigo along with Ulquiorra, Yoruichi, Urahara, and even Tessai left for Seireitei, meeting up with all her old friends, their kids and her own family again. While being seriously irritated that they had all already gotten the wedding essentially done Ichigo couldn't find it in herself to get upset, that and when Uryuu had whipped out the dress he had custom made for her, Ichigo had left everyone in shock and the Quincy muttering, "She can act like a girl?!…who knew?"

Ulquiorra however was often given slaps on the back, most accompanied by comments of "Lucky man!" or most commonly "About time!" Renji along with the other guys had all decided to celebrate with him, dragging the poor quatra away from Ichigo who only laughed at the scared expression on his face.

Ichigo had floored Rangiku and the other women when she admitted, and grudgingly proved that she did know how to apply makeup properly and even do it nicely. "What? Just cause I don't like the stuff doesn't mean I don't know how to put it on if I ever needed to, who do you think taught Yuzu?."

And after Ichigo had cornered Hisagi about the calendars her secret fan-club was saddened to be told that no more copies would be sold, but when he had told them so the fukutaicho had quite the painful looking black eye.

Somehow, despite the mayhem and usual chaos, and Ichigo promising Kenpachi a fight if he didn't make a scene things worked out smoothly. The wedding was quiet and small, tucked away from the hustle and bustle with only close friends and family attending. The Head-Captain himself performed the ceremony and by the end of it Ichigo couldn't be happier, she had finally managed to seal Zangetsu back into the normal black katana the day before the ceremony and while the others were curious about the new chain like markings, by the end of the explanation they were just glad the whole thing could be called 'crisis averted' although Rukia had asked why does impossible and strange things keep happening with Ichigo, to which she just shrugged and replied that she keeps asking herself that same question. The party afterwards was certainly memorable and even though she didn't drink nearly as much as some of the guests Ichigo still had a great time (What? Who could blame her for wanting to make sure she remembered everything?) Ichigo even got a picture of a cartoon markered Yamamoto courtesy of Yachiru when the older man fell asleep, not that anyone else besides Ulquiorra was going to see the photo though, she wanted a good laugh, not death by paperwork. And at another point Ichigo saw her new husband, mentally giving a very girly squeal at the thought, walking away from her father as the man was crying to a wallet sized picture of her mother with a very red face. Ichigo just shook her head, having a pretty good idea what her father had talked about.

The night after the wedding had both Ichigo and Ulquiorra in bed, Ichigo clinging closely to her new husband as she breathed in his scent while feeling him fidgit uncomfortably. "Something wrong Ulquiorra?"

Smirking victoriously as she felt him stiffen as she purred the question into his ear she waited with no response but an uneasy glance before, "Are you sure?"

Slowly, and making sure he felt every movement as she crawled on top of him Ichigo looked him straight in the eye, "I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't." Before she lowered her head and kissed him with all the passion she held, tounge eagerly slipping into his open mouth. This time though she didn't hold back when she let out a low moan, running a hand down Ulquiorra's chest she soon felt his own fingers do the same to her, passing over her skin and leaving her trembling with desire before cupping her breasts. It was then that something seemed to click for Ulquiorra as with a small growl low in the back of his throat he grabbed Ichigo by the hips and pinned her beneath him as she let a small 'eep!' of surprise.

Another two weeks after the wedding, Ichigo was finally given the 'okay' and allowed back into the Real World. The day after the wedding Ichigo was told by Isshin that she had until the end of the month to get back or she and Ulquiorra would be declared dead, and after staring at him blankly for a few seconds Ichigo had thrown herself back into training to get back her control over her massive reiatsu. The two weeks were torture for Ichigo, every kido blowing up in her face and her magic was just as bad, and even after she managed to relearn how to suppress her reiatsu her kido skills were once more back to nil and her spellwork just as shoddy. But despite those flaws she was given the all clear to go back to Hogwarts without risk of her spiritual pressure affecting any of the living.

However, when Ichigo turned in her report of the togabito to the Head Captain she shared her and Ulquiorra's suspicions about how Shuren might still be wandering around. And while Yamamoto seemed to be somewhat unnerved by the thought Ichigo assured him that she could now fight him without holding back and with the change in her reiatsu he should no longer have a reason to escape once he gets sent back. She was told however to bring her denreishinki in case he was detected so they could contact her or any other incident rather than send someone to get her. Nodding in assent Ichigo inclined her head respectfully before going to get Ulquiorra, Urahara had told them that Harry was going to stay the rest of the summer with the Weasleys so that is where they were going to go. Although Ichigo was sure to grab their charms as her godfather hadn't finished their gigais yet.

In number four Private Drive Harry lay sleeping on his bed, a letter with loopy cursive writing loosely held in one hand as some drool escaped from the side of his mouth while his glasses were askew on his face. Off to the side his snowy owl was looking down on him with caring eyes as she shuffled her wings, taking special care to stay quiet as this one of the few nights her master's sleep was not interrupted by nightmares. Hedwig still didn't know why her master cared so much for the dead ones, but if he cared then she would do her best to ignore her instincts like she always did near them. Suddenly the door swung open with a bang as a large man waddled in, "BOY! What is the meaning of this!" he boomed into the room.

Harry woke with a jolt as Hedwig snapped her beak with distaste at the fat human who so rudely woke her master. Harry on the other hand was looking at Uncle Vernon in confusion, still half asleep, "What?"

Vernon turned a nasty shade of maroon, "One of those, freaks is at the door, asking for you! And he is even freakier than the others!"

Harry just stared dumbly at his uncle for a few seconds before it hit him. 'Dumbledore!'

Rushing downstairs Harry saw the Hogwarts Headmaster, dressed in his usual bright purple with bright yellow moons and stars, his long white beard tucked into his belt and his half-moon spectacles. "Good evening Harry, are you packed?"

"Er-" No he wasn't, having fallen asleep after receiving the letter Harry wasn't the slightest bit packed. Nightmares didn't help with having a good night's sleep.

Smiling lightly Dumbledore just asked, "Didn't believe I would come?"

Flushing red with embarrassment Harry shook his head, "I'll be right back." And he rushed up to throw everything he would need into his trunk, and if he missed anything he would just buy what he needed in Diagon Alley. Before he slammed his trunk shut though he paused and looked to the small notebook sitting innocently on his desk, sighing he went and gently picked it up with a heavy heart before placing it in the trunk. Grabbing Hedwig's cage and his trunk Harry then hurried downstairs to see Dumbledore sitting comfortably as the Dursleys were attacked by mugs full of butterbeer. Biting his cheek to keep from smiling Harry turned to his headmaster. "Ready professor."

Nodding he waved his wand, vanishing Harry's trunk and owl cage before telling him to send Hedwig to the Weasley's. "Now, before we go to your friend's house we have a little detour to get to."

It was when he waved his wand that Harry noticed Dumbledore's hand was blackened and burned looking, and obviously cursed. However, from the way the professor kept pulling his sleeve over it Harry decided to let it be, if Dumbledore didn't want to tell then he wouldn't. A pang went through his heart when he remembered that the thought was something he had learned from Ichigo. Saying goodbye to the Dursleys, Harry and the headmaster stepped out onto the street. "Er— sir? Where are we going?"

Once more pulling out his wand Dumbledore answered, "Why, to pick up an old friend."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had already said their goodbyes and were about to open a garganta to The Burrow when Yoruichi showed up with two cloaks similar to the one Ichigo had used to fly back during the infamous 'Ryoka invasion'.

"Umm, why?"

The woman just grinned, "Well, your cousin thinks you're dead. These can hide you till you explain enough so that he doesn't freak out upon seeing you."

Grimacing Ichigo agreed, she was pretty sure Harry might overreact to her and Ulquiorra's sudden appearance. Reaching out and grabbing one of the cloaks while Ulquiorra did the same Ichigo nodded, "Good idea, thanks."

"Don't mention it,"

And with that the two newlyweds stepped into the portal with a wave farewell.

Harry looked up to see a mortified Mrs. Weasley, and in an effort to make her feel better he began eating as loudly as he could, although Sirius just leaned in yo listen with a mischevious grin from his seat next to Harry. And despite his efforts it still couldn't stop him from hearing a low "Mollywobbles".

Ducking his head to hide his small smile Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley let her husband into the house with a glare for embarrassing her. Looking slightly abashed when he noticed the reason why Mr. Weasley walked over to Harry, "Good to see you Harry, how are you holding up?"

Harry's good mood evaporated as he looked down to his soup and Mrs. Weasley swatted the man on his shoulder with a sharp tone. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."

Looking depressed Mr. Weasley sighed, "Harry, it isn't good to bottle things up. I'm sure that wherever they are they're safe, they've got someone special watching over them."

Looking up in curiosity Harry saw a small nostalgic smile on Mr. Weasley's face, "What do you mean?" Even Mrs. Weasley looked curious.

"Erm-" Slowly scratching the back of his head Mr. Weasley tried to back out of the conversation but one look at his wife and he knew he had no choice, "Well, you might not believe me but…when I was bitten by the snake it was like my soul was outside of my body, and I had to watch as well, I was taken to St. Mungdo's." Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Hear me out! But when I got there, there was this strange other ghost, and like me there was this strange chain attached to him but he didn't, well, he didn't look too well and kept making these horrifying howls. But then she came, this positively scary looking woman came in dressed in, I think it's called a kee-mono? But despite looking like the devil and the fact that she wasn't seen by anyone else she came and helped the other ghost pass on."

Harry, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, "Did she notice you?"

He nodded, "Yea, and well I'm ashamed to say I kinda freaked out thinking she would send me on as well but she just stood there and well…she reassured me that I was technically alive."

"How'd that work?" Harry asked curiously,

"She said that the chain that was coming out of my chest was called a 'Chain of Fate' and if it's broken then I'm dead. But since mine was still connected to my body she could put me back in my body once the healers were finished."

"So you met a guardian angel?" Mrs. Weasley seemed breathless with shock and awe,

"Err— no…" again he scratched his head, "She was pretty specific when she said she was just a 'Guardian' and her face was like a skull." The other two cringed, "But she was great company, we just, talked to pass the time." The sad smile was back on his face, "She said she had died defending her family when she was fifteen, and although I think she was joking about this she said her Chain of Fate was broken by an axe wielding henchmen of a mad-scientist that sold candy."

Harry and Sirius both stared oddly at Mr. Weasley before they both broke down laughing, "I'm pretty sure she was joking about that last part."

Turning the famous Weasley red Mr. Weasley just looked to the side, "Right, but before she left she said the reason why she was there was because she was watching over Ichigo, Miss Guardian apparently knew Ichigo's mother and did say she was overprotective. So no doubt whatever happened I'm sure she helped Ichigo and Ulquiorra."

Looking back to his soup bowl Harry felt a weight lift from his heart, if that were the case then were Ichigo and Ulquiorra safe? In heaven? He couldn't picture them in Hell, but Sirius sounded skeptical, "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream Arthur? And 'Miss Guardian'? Really?"

He scowled, "Well, what am I supposed to call her? I didn't get a name!" he then continued, "When I said I was sorry she had died so young after she told me she was dead Miss Guardian punched me on the shoulder saying I shouldn't be sorry she did the job she had to do. And then she put me back in my body." He frowned thoughtfully, "It was strange waking up after that, and even I thought it was all a dream, till I saw the bruise right where she had punched me."

The other three were silent for a bit, before Mrs. Weasley spoke up in a small voice, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

He shrugged, "Didn't think you would believe me."

Right as he finished his sentence though a loud force blasted into the kitchen, fire springing up everywhere as the three were thrown to the ground from the concussive force. The loud boom sending shocked cries from the previously sleeping people upstairs as they all rushed down to see what had happened. His ears ringing and back sore from the chair that had fallen on it Harry got up with a groan seeing as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Bill, and Flur? All came rushing down the stairs to stare in shock at what remained of the kitchen. Turning around Harry saw why they all had their eyes bugging out of their sockets, the whole wall was gone, and everything left within the kitchen was burned. A pained yell came from his left and Harry turned to see Mr. Weasley holding his arm, the burned flesh sending a sickening smell into Harry's nose as his eyes darted out to try and see what had caused the explosion, it was like an invisible fireball had hit from the outside. But when he looked out Harry saw…nothing, there was nobody there. Eyes widening he ducked behind the overturned table, peeking out and over it to try and find the hiding Death Eater or Death Eaters when suddenly everything exploded again. Holding his hands to his ears Harry couldn't understand what was going on, as everyone was thrown to the ground he couldn't help but wonder where and why their invisible assailant was attacking. There was a foul presence in the air though, a sense of wrongness that seemed to emanate from outside, and though he couldn't hear it, Harry felt in his gut that someone, or something was laughing. His mind whirling as he tried to think about what was going on he heard Mr. Weasley call out a spell he couldn't make out before cursing, "Whatever it is, it isn't human! There are no other people around."

Eyes wide Harry felt his blood run cold. The sickening atmosphere, the invisible attacks, Harry's mind flashed back to that one day in Divination, 'I will never forget the feeling of utter anguish and rage, but most of all death heavy in the air and not my own." Firenze's eyes went back to Harry, "I watched as my grandfather was killed by some invisible monster in front of me and there was nothing I could do.'

Calling out he knew it wouldn't matter how much noise he made, he couldn't hide, "It's a hollow! We're being attacked by a hollow! That's why we can't find it!"

"What?!" Harry thought it was Hermione, so he explained "I was told about a hollow attack, the situation matches!"

Crawling through some of the debris Harry came face to face with a horrified Hermione, but when the feeling of wrongness spiked he turned his head back to the direction the invisible fireballs were coming from, and realized with a surge of dread that there was no cover. He was about to brace for whatever impact was coming when out of nowhere a massive blast of fire splashed against a glowing golden shield, a dark cloaked figure holding his hand out while standing in front of it. When the fire and shield faded it revealed another figure, completely covered in a cloak ending at the elbows and the feet, a strange black and white mask covering his face. But what got Harry's attention more was the fire held in the second figure's hands before it slowly went out, turning back to the one who had blocked the fire Harry couldn't make out any other distinguishing features as he, or she had their back to the wizards and was wearing a thick sandy-tan cloak with a low hood. But the hood seemed to be covering a strange, sharp protrusion on the left side of the head, as if the figure had a single horn on only one side.

Suddenly there was an exchange of words, but the language wasn't English, Harry looked to Hermione and even she seemed lost. The black and white masked man sounded angry, his hands reaching down before opening in a claw-like manner as two gouts of flame flared into existence. The other person just said only a sentence, the voice unmistakably male and oddly familiar though Harry couldn't place where he had heard it before. After the antagonist's fire burst into existence though the man quickly began chanting, and with a movement of his arms an orange barrier shimmered into existence around the Burrow and those inside, but even with the slight orange tint it was easy to see what was going on as the fire shot forwards. Harry and the others tried to shout a warning, realizing that the one who had helped them had left himself open to attack by shielding them rather than himself but it was too late. They prepared to hear the inevitable screams of pain when the fire made contact, exploding in a violent flaming gush around him, but there was only the roar of the fire. Staring in shock Harry's eyes widened even more as the flame dissipated to reveal a second figure in front of the first. This one a woman by the flapping of the coat in the winds created by the fire revealed, she wore a tattered coat under her tan covering that matched the man she now stood in front of. But not only that she had a skeletal casing of armor in a rich amber that reminded Harry of Ichigo's eyes, a wrapping of bandages visible at the waist and acting like a belt the pants covering her legs and armored boots reaching up to her knees with skull like patterns on each kneecap. Her head however was completely shadowed by the hood, although she too had odd protrusions under the hood, this time two of them. Within her hands however was a long black sword, a chain extending from the hilt and the long onyx blade had prong like edges on one side. The man in the mask took a step back before crossing his arms and held a cocky tilt to the head, calling out again in the language he couldn't understand the attacker ended in a shout before laughing cruelly, and pointing directly to Harry.

His eyes wide Harry couldn't help but wonder what the fire wielding figure wanted with him, did he work for Voldemort? Keeping an eye on the confrontation Harry ignored the other's worried and shocked looks. By now the woman had said something back, something that had the previously confident antagonist screaming what sounded like denial, and when the woman's partner seemingly supported her statement the masked man let out an inarticulate scream of rage before charging at the woman who merely raised her sword and a fight ensued that left Harry in awe.

Ichigo glared at Shuren from under her hood as she blocked a strike of his flames, but at least he had finally revealed how he knew about her sisters when he kidnapped Yuzu. With his control over fire he had managed to create a way to almost scry events happening outside of Hell, like that mirror her cousin had used over Christmas. That was how he had found Harry since he couldn't go after Ichigo's sisters again. Her face set in grim determination Ichigo decided she was done playing with the togabito, and went on the offensive.

Lashing out with Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo utilized her speed to surround him, multiple blurry copies of herself becoming visible as she struck at him from all angles and any opening. The flames from Shuren's blocks danced around her as each clash forced him to conjure his flames continuously to even keep up with her as Ichigo spotted an opening.

Harry gasped as the woman relentlessly assaulted the man, moving so fast he couldn't even see her strikes the flames conjured by the man were shattered into wisps of fire that danced around the two. The dio were locked in a deadly dance, the flames swirling about them with almost a mind of their own the way that they were continually slashed aside by the blade as black as night. But the fight also looked far from even, the woman clearly holding the superior skill and speed from the constant blocks the man was forced to do, whipping around in place as the flames flared brightest where the dark blade flashed into existence all around him as a whirlwind of steel. Then it happened, the woman once more clearly visible as she held her arm held down and to the side as the man froze for a fraction of a second before dark blood sprayed from his body, and a long slash visible on his body from shoulder to hip. Harry and the others all gave horrified gasps as the masked man gave a shout before jumping away and holding a hand to the massive wound before asking a question in a harsh accusation.

The woman merely flicked her blade, splattering the blood onto the grass as she answered by raising her sword again and this time a dark black energy tinged in red to collect and flicker into existence around it. Harry stared in shock at the accumulating energy trailed along the edge of the blade,

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Harry watched in stunned awe as a massive crescent of the dark energy flew from the blade in a wave running parallel to the ground and quickly shot out to the man who made no motion to dodge it. And as he was blasted back into an earthy furrow deep in the ground Harry was surprised as the man got up, his hands covering his mask defensively as if to make sure it wouldn't get harmed only to let out a pained scream as chains faded into existence all over his body before constricting and fading again. The woman said something in a taunting tone as the man now seemed like he wanted to flee only for a dark black chain to shoot out of her hand and wrap around the him. With a heave the masked man flew up into the air before he was pulled back to the earth, colliding with a great spray of dust and rock.

The woman let go of the chain and with a flick of her wrist it dissolved into red particles, but she made no move to enter the dust cloud that had lingered around her opponent. Harry morbidly wondered if he was dead, as that impact was sure to kill any human when a flash of fire shot out towards the woman faster than any other blast before. With only minimal movement the woman dodged to the left, but the wind coming from the attack knocked off her hood before it splashed against the orange barrier and dissipated. And when the fire cleared Harry sunk to his knees, his eyes wide and his heart held in a cold vice.

There stood Ichigo, a fragment of her mask on her head as it framed her face and matched the markings of her full mask before stopping at her cheekbones, the horns curving back from where they began in her hair as her vibrant orange locks streaked with white whipped around in the wind. Her face set in grim determination as her eyes glowed an ethereal amber-gold with what Harry could only describe as raw power. Seeing her eyes flicker to him Harry thought he caught a slight glint of apology before Ichigo reached up and unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the ground before she turned back to the masked man who had begun another assault on her. The two re-entering their duel even as the man still dripped blood from his wound.

Off to the side Harry saw in numb disbelief the man who had set up the barrier unclasp his own cloak, revealing Ulquiorra but not Ulquiorra at the same time. Whereas Ulquiorra was pale, this one was almost a sickly looking white, but there was no doubt about his health the way he held himself. A fragment of his mask stayed on the left side of his head, forming an almost half-helmet while the tear-track markings had become green tattoos on his face, making him look as if he were crying. His eyes though had also changed, they held that same luminous quality Ichigo's had but it was more reserved, held back. The pupils had changed from the normal round ones to cat like slits that flickered back and forth as he watched Ichigo and the other man fight. But what really shocked Harry and the others was the fist-sized hole at the base of his throat, and how it seemed to go all the way through him. Harry felt almost sick looking at it, no person could be wounded like that and live, and it wasn't even bleeding, instead it was just black, and Ulquiorra gave no indication that it was bothering him.

Harry felt empty and confused, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad, angry or scared, he had seen them fall through the Veil. He had watched with his own two eyes as Ichigo and Ulquiorra vanished into the torn cloth of the stone archway. And yet here they were, Ichigo fighting some fire wielding menace and Ulquiorra maintaining a barrier that Harry's frozen brain realized was another example of kido. How does one react when the dead come back to life? Were they even dead in the first place? Harry's eyes darted back to the hole in Ulquiorra's chest, and were they alive? Was it a lie? If they were alive, then why didn't they come back after disappearing? If they were dead then how were they here? Why did they vanish for a whole month? Leave him for a whole month, grieving over their deaths? Harry wanted to be angry, he wanted to get upset, feel betrayed, wasn't it normal to feel that way? But no, he didn't want to be mad at Ichigo, he did feel slightly betrayed and angry, but those emotions were smothered by the joy at seeing them again.

But he also couldn't help but feel afraid, the caring Ichigo he had always known had carved that bloody furrow through her opponent without the slightest hesitation. He had heard her talk about killing hollows, had seen her attack a massive monster through the mirror, but to see her so ruthless to what appeared as human? Harry wondered if something had changed, was Ichigo always like this? Was this why she always was so secretive? It was then that he saw Ichigo become fully visible again, but he wished he had closed his eyes, for then he wouldn't feel the horror freezing his very bones.

The man had Ichigo's sword sticking out of his back, blood spurting from the wound as he gasped in pain. Harry felt rooted to where he was kneeling, Ichigo had just killed him, no attempts to knock him out, to restrain him, she had stabbed him directly through the heart and her face was a blank emotionless mask. Nothing moved for a few seconds, the world had frozen, not even a breeze rustled the trees as Harry stared in horror at his cousin, and the man she had killed. Harry jolted in shock when Ulquiorra appeared right next to him, a small charm necklace that he recognized dangling from his hand, "Everyone grab a hold of this,"

Mrs. Weasley was the first to voice her thoughts, "Why should we? What's going on? You're dead! And Ichigo just killed that man!"

Giving her a penetrating glare Ulquiorra again gestured to the charm, "Grabbing a hold of this lets you see the world as we do, and it will translate what is said. Now do it."

Harry wanted explanations; he had too many questions and too little answers. Looking at the small glass bat holding a strawberry full of glowing green energy tinged in white he grabbed a part of the string, if this explained why his cousin was being so ruthless then damn the consequences. After he grabbed hold so did the others, but the instant his skin made contact Harry gasped in shock as suddenly he felt a slight weight on him, as if he could feel the very presence of something far more powerful than himself were looming over him. But when he heard the masked man's voice speak again, this time in English Harry's head snapped up in shock.

Ichigo stared down at the masked form of Shuren, Tensa Zangetsu embedded in his chest as he grasped the hilt with bloody fingers, "I won't go back," He growled, "I refuse to go back! You were the one who was supposed to have the power to break the chains you bitch."

She said nothing before pulling back one hand, the other still holding firmly onto Tensa Zangetsu's hilt, "Not anymore, Hell itself made sure of that." And punched him full in the face, his mask shattering into a thousand shards as he flew off of her blade in another spray of blood.

His eyes flying wide in terror Shuren grasped at his face, reaching for his hood "No, no, no, NO!"

But it was too late, with a great gust and swirl of wind once more the chains faded into view, tightening onto his form and preventing him from moving despite his frantic struggles, the sky turning an ominous green, blue lightning flashing violently as slowly two skeletal figures passed through the dark clouds, attached to equally massive doors. Harry felt like he would be sick, the grisly gates with the demonic skeletal pair, the skulls having horns and metal prongs protruding from the very bone. As the gates slowly opened with the sound grinding stone booming through the land Harry was struck with a thought that made him even more nauseous. This was real, this was a part of the world in which Ichigo and Ulquiorra lived, a world only they could see, was this why she said they felt so disconnected? Because they could see such horrifying things while everyone else was so naïvely ignorant? Never before had Harry agreed with the saying 'ignorance is bliss' more than at that moment.

"What-" Hermione's timid frightened voice was barely a trembling whisper, "What is that?"

Harry looked back to Ulquiorra, the green sky casting a frightful hue on his face, and the words he said solidified this moment in his nightmares for many nights to come,

"Those are the Gates of Hell, come to reclaim the one who escaped."

His head turning back to the man Ichigo had stabbed Harry couldn't help the ice cold fear surging through him, 'reclaim the one who escaped', the words reverberated through his mind as the now revealed to be purple haired man's struggles became even more apparent as he was dragged towards the now open gates, the red netherworld behind them burning red with malevolence as his screams of rage turned to pleas of help. But Ichigo stood there unmoving, her face completely blank as she watched him struggle, the apathy sending shivers down Harry's spine. And then something that he didn't think possible happened, it got worse. A massive hand holding a knife extended from the dimension between the gates, it was a horrible purple-blue, almost dead looking and all it did was extend the knife as the chained man was pulled onto the edge of the blade, his scream piercing Harry's bones as he turned to dust before dissolving into the red as the arm retracted and the gates closed, vanishing from existence as if never there.

With the disappearance of the Gates Ichigo turned back to fully face Harry, black energy swirling around her as her sword once again turned into the simple black katana that she sheathed at her side, armor gone and cloths back to the white and black outfit she wore in the mirror. The orange barrier vanished from view as Ulquiorra tugged back on his charm, trying it to his wrist even though he had to wrap the string around twice. Next to him Harry could see the others all pale and trembling, and it was only then that he realized his own hands were shaking uncontrollably. When he heard footsteps coming to a halt in front of him Harry looked up to see Ichigo staring down at him, her expression blank but in her eyes he finally recognized his cousin, he saw the worry, the compassion, and the determination that was always within those amber eyes, and even the dark shadows that he had always wondered about but now had a clue why they were there.

"I-I-Ichigo?" He stuttered, still in shock.

A small, sad smile crossed her lips, "Yes Harry, but I think it is time I fully explained." She paused, "I don't really know how to say this, and I certianly didn't plan on it coming out like this but-"

She sighed and a weight seemed to have settled onto her shoulders as Ulquiorra went up and held her at the waist before she continued in a strong commanding voice, "I am a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper and Captain of the fourteenth squad of the Court Guard Squads of Soul Society."

Beside him Hermione let out a strangled gasp, "Sh-sh-shinigami? I've read about that term; you're a Death God?"

Eyes wide Harry turned back to Ichigo who shook her head, "That is one translation, but Ulquiorra-kun and I prefer Soul Reaper, we don't control death, merely guide the deceased to the afterlife and purify the souls that lose their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long and become hollows. And as you have seen we defend the balance of the Living World and the After-lives."

Then something clicked, "Then that means you're…"

"Dead," Ichigo stared Harry directly in the eye, her voice never wavering, "I died stopping Aizen from killing the Soul King and destroying all of reality, the year you were born."


	22. Chapter 22

v/|Chapter 22/|v

Not a single sound could be heard after Ichigo's blunt admission. The seconds stretched on as she slowly shifted her weight from foot to foot, nervously awaiting the reactions sure to come, when eventually, finally something happened.

"Oof," Ichigo stiffened as she felt Harry ensnare her in a tight hug; her eyes widened with surprise before slowly relaxing her tensed muscles and wrapped him with her own arms. As she did so however Ichigo realized that he was shaking as she heard muffled sobs.

She didn't know how long she just stood there, holding Harry in her arms as he clung to her like a lifeline, as though she would fade away the moment he let go. 'Although' Ichigo thought bitterly, 'That's probably what he does think.' But despite the circumstances of how she had to break the news the fact that he wasn't cringing away from her, and had even rushed towards her despite what he had seen filled her with happiness that eased her fears, she didn't care if the others spurned her and Ulquiorra, so long as she still had her cousin by her side.

The moment was interrupted though when Mrs. Weasley let out a shocked cry as she spotted her son, along with a silvery blond girl unconscious amongst the debris, blood leaking out of small gashes on their heads as the motherly woman immediately began healing them her husband joining her after her call to him. Just as she was about to cast "Ennervate" however Ulquiorra used sonido and gently place a hand on her wand, causing her to stop as she flinched violently away from the arrancar, her eyes wide and breathing erratic as she positioned herself defensively in front of her son. "It would be best to leave them unconscious; they haven't taken the oath and the fewer people who know the better. Wake them and we would have to wipe their memories."

The whole exchange had been watched by Harry who, Ichigo belatedly noticed, had stopped crying but still had a frown on his face as he leaned away from her enough to get a clear view of what was happening.

Mr. Weasley tried to calm his wife, but she still held a shaky wand pointed at Ulquiorra, "G-ge-get back! I w-wo-won't let y-you harm th-them!"

Ulquiorra's eyes flashed briefly before he blinked to reveal only resignation as his face smoothed out. "I have no intention of harming you or your family woman."

Seeing her husband once more bringing out his emotionless mask Ichigo sighed, she knew at least one person would react this way. It was then that she felt her cousin pulling away fully to give her a penetrating stare, as if trying to find the answers to all his questions from looking at her alone. In his eyes however, Ichigo saw the accusation, the betrayal, and the sorrow that was all her fault, he may still have accepted her but Ichigo knew she had hurt him by keeping the truth from him, if he was mad at her he had every right to be. However the one thing she did not expect dropped from Harry's mouth, "Why?"

Harry didn't know what to feel, he had heard Ichigo's words, had felt them like seeing her fall into the Veil again when she said she was dead and had died the year he was born. But despite that she was still there still breathing, still physically there in front of him, and despite all his previous experiences with ghosts and despite what she said Harry didn't even feel his body move as before he realized what had happened he clung to his cousin as tears burned behind his eyes. As Harry held on to her though he wondered if this was all a dream with just how alive she felt despite her words and what he had seen in the Ministry, he could hear her heartbeat, feel the warmth of her arms as she slowly relaxed and held him close, he could even feel her breath ruffling his hair. Swallowing another sob Harry lost himself to the feeling, despite Ichigo being his cousin being with her always felt different from being with Dudley, and not just in the obvious ways. Ichigo felt more like how he thought an older sister would feel, she always looked out for his best interests but not in a nagging way like Hermione, and she always had this feel around her, this aura of caring gentleness that teased the edge of his senses before. But now the feeling wrapped him in warmth, it made him feel safe, safer than even the fortified walls of Hogwarts, closing his eyes Harry lost himself to the feeling as his worries were washed away by the warmth of his cousin's embrace.

But when he heard Mrs. Weasley's stuttering threat reality came crashing back down on him, the warmth vanished only for an icy chill to settle in his chest as he saw the normally caring Weasley matron hold Ulquiorra at wandpoint. Yet the normally strong willed woman was shaking, her eyes wide and face pale as she told Ulquiorra to stay away, but his closed expression cut into Harry like an open wound. Pulling away from Ichigo he studied her, she hadn't changed much outside of clothing choice and the strange portion of her mask framing her face before arching up into snowy white horns. Even her vibrant orange hair with its peculiar white highlights was the same, but in her eyes Harry saw the changes. In the glowing molten orbs he saw the power she had shown during her one-sided, execution of the man who had attacked them, causing Harry to hold back a shudder at the memory. But Harry felt an icy pain in his heart when he saw the resignation and regret in Ichigo's eyes, and he knew that if he were to shout at her, curse her, or hex her, that she would do nothing. And it was that realization that hurt Harry so much, the mere thought of Ichigo not fighting back against anything was just wrong, it shouldn't exist, it couldn't exist, and yet, it did.

He was filled with so many questions, why did she die? Why her? Why was she here now? Why hadn't she come back sooner? Why had she held this from him? Why was she giving up? In the end, he only asked her one, "Why?"

Ichigo's eyes flashed over to Ulquiorra, and Harry saw him offer to help Ginny with the knocked over table but she only shied away from him, gaze still fixed onto the strange hole in his chest as he inclined his head a little before moving to stand back both hands in his pockets as he leaned against an undamaged wall while steadfastly ignoring the stares and whispers coming from Ron and Hermione.

"It's…a long story," Harry's head whipped back to Ichigo when he heard her start talking, "I— I never intended to die, but one thing simply lead to another and…" She trailed off, eyes glazed over with memories; "I wasn't too sure how you would react, and although it was selfish I just, wanted to get to know you before this came out." Harry looked down as she gestured helplessly to herself, "I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I cannot honestly say I regret it. But I wanted you to know eventually Harry, I wanted you to think 'cousin who happens to be dead' not 'dead cousin' to put who I am before what I am." He felt Ichigo's hand on his shoulder, and looked up to meet Ichigo's golden eyes, "But I never lied, I could never really lie to you."

It was then that Harry's mind pulled up several moments in the past, as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Each small hint Ichigo and Ulquiorra had given, now making horrifying clarity with what they had just recently revealed.

"We became what we are through circumstance and necessity, not choice. As Ichigo said some things you are not yet ready to learn, some things are safer left unknown."

Hermione remained defiant, "Then wouldn't it be better to know what we are up against?"

Both hybrid's eyes narrowed, "That is exactly why we won't tell you, we don't want you getting involved." Ichigo paused before continuing in a quieter voice, "I don't want you to end up like me."

.

"Harry, everyone dies eventually." The voice heavy with conviction.

.

Harry whipped around so fast that he felt a bone pop, "Whah? You— You aren't dying are you?"

Ichigo was silent for a bit, her eyes full of pity and guilt before shereached out and held his shoulder in a firm grip. "No Harry, we are not dying," she said in a tight voice, strangely placing a small emphasis on the last word.

.

"I can't explain, yet, but no reaper is allowed to attack a human unless they violate the Society's laws."

Now Harry heard McGonagall ask the question on his mind, "Then why are Ichigo and Ulquiorra here?"

"Ichigo has done enough to earn roughly three years of vacation, and finding out she had family she wanted to get to know her cousin." There was a pause, "And the Dark Lord violated one of those laws I mentioned, she was sent to get to know Potter" He sneered, "But if the situation arises where she can deal with the Dark Lord she will take action, but only if he acts first."

"What did she do to earn three years of down time?" Sirius asked incredulously,

Snape's face softened, Harry was shocked to see the normally bitter man look so mournful, "More than she should have had to."

.

The words were low and soft, "The person who killed Aizen, died in the battle." Her eyes haunted with shadows of the past.

.

"It is because we are similar in a way. The reason nobody really knows about our worlds despite the interactions we do in this world is because we are invisible. We exist on another plane of existence, and as such neither hollow nor reaper can be seen unless the person has a large enough amount of reiatsu, which also makes them a target for hollows so they don't last long."

Ron gapped, "Then how's come we can see you?"

Ichigo kept staring ahead, "Urahara crafted a special seal on our power and our translation charms also make us visible. Take them off and we will fade from your sight."

Hermione shuddered, "That's why you said you feel displaced, and like the world would pass you by."

.

It all made sense, every piece of the puzzle falling into place. The cryptic evasions, the occasional pained looks in Ichigo's eyes whenever she would glance his way when she thought he wasn't looking. And how she always emphasized that her kind didn't belong, everything made perfect, horrifying sense in Harry's mind. Feeling Ichigo pull away he realized that she must have seen him make the connections, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist before she let go of his shoulder.

"I don't care," His said emotionally, "You are still family, and all I really have left besides Sirius." He then cracked a small grin, "Besides, things might get a bit boring without you and Ulquiorra to do pranks now that Fred and George are gone."

Now it was Harry's turn to get trapped in a hug, small muffled words made it to his ears, "Thanks Harry,"

He felt a small chuckle sneak out, "Don't thank me yet, you still owe me that 'long story' and I expect an explanation about that Amazing Headband of Justice while you're at it."

His laughing stopped as Ichigo gave him a small playful punch on the shoulder with a scowl, "Oh just shut up will you?"

Responding with only a smile Harry rubbed his now sore arm, "Glad to have you back, just don't go and 'die' on me again will you?"

She just sent him a small smile which Harry returned.

It was several more minutes before the room had been fixed enough that it was no longer a gaping hole to the outside, some scorch marks still remained on various parts of the now 'Reparo'-ed wall and dining furniture but they were all still functional as the group sat down in the living room. The Weasleys minus Bill all huddled together in one couch as Hermione sat next to Sirius in a large adjacent chair, but as Harry noticed with slightly narrowing eyes they had all chosen their seats to be as far as possible from Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Huffing angrily he grabbed the chair offered by Mrs. Weasley on their side of the room and dragged it over next to Ichigo and Ulquiorra, not missing the looks of unease sent by the Weasley matron and Ron, nor did he miss the thankfulness in his cousin's eyes.

"Well, I know that I'm stating the obvious but, I'm sure you all have questions-" Ichigo began slowly only to be interrupted by a scoff from Sirius. "But if they are easily answered I will answer a few of them before I start explaining my past, it's the least you all deserve." Even though the last part was whispered, everyone had heard it.

"Ichigo-?" Mr. Weasley began, "Are, are you the one who— back at St. Mungdo's?"

Smiling slightly at how flustered the man was getting Ichigo nodded, "Yes, after hearing of your injuries I decided to leave my gigai or fake body to watch over your soul in case you slipped into a coma."

He and the others blinked, but Ginny asked "Coma? Gigai?"

At this point she shifted slightly with unease, "That was the only time I lied to you all, I didn't go to sleep but how else do you explain leaving one's body? When a person slips into a coma it is because their souls are separated from their bodies but they haven't died yet, oftentimes they need a shinigami to place them back inside their bodies. As for the gigai, it is essentially a puppet made for shinigami to use when staying in the living world and appear human."

The Weasleys all turned white but Ron spoke up first, "So other than that you never lied to us?" He finished with a sneer, "Well, I don't believe it keeping the fact that you were dead a secret seems like a pretty big lie to me. Oh and don't forget how you just killed a guy and sent him to HELL!"

Ichigo ignored Harry's glare as Ulquiorra decided to explain, "We simply never told the whole truth, when asked something directly we acknowledged that there was more to tell but said we would tell you later, like at this moment now." He then stared at each person as he talked, making sure that they knew he was addressing them all, "And if we were calling things by shortened or changed names we told you as such."

She then sent him a sharp glare, "As for Shuren, he attacked thinking that if I fought back my power would free him from Hell's bindings. He was already dead just like Ulquiorra and I are, I merely sent him back to his prison."

Sirius had a thoughtful frown on his face, "I'm sure you'll explain things in detail later but something's been nagging me since you— uh,'died'" He gestured with air-quotes on the last word, "What was the Veil? What would have happened had— had I gone through instead?" He asked with his pale blue eyes set on Harry.

Sighing Ichigo felt her usual scowl slide into place, she would prefer not to tell him but, "Would you like me to just say that I saved you from a horrible fate or the full version?"

Seeing him grimace Ichigo already knew his answer, "I want to know exactly what you saved me from."

With a sigh Ichigo gestured for Ulquiorra to take this question, "The Veil was a stationary portal to Hueco Mundo, or as the name translates 'Hollow World'," he added with a nod to Hermione, "After going through it Ichigo-chan was shot out harshly in the Menos Forest, a dense network of in simple terms stone trees beneath the sands of the white desert above. I was thrown across the dunes so it would be safe to guess that it randomly ejects those who entered." he paused, "Because Hueco Mundo is one of the three afterlives your body would have been disintegrated by the spiritual composition of the world leaving only your soul,"

"So I would be dead just entering?"

"Yes," Ichigo said flatly, seeing no point in describing it as otherwise. Ignoring the man and Harry's flinch she continued, "But since Ulquiorra-kun and I were-"

"Dead." Ron interrupted with a glare,

"Souls that had already passed on rather than still be linked to our bodies," She continued, "It didn't affect us, but being thrown through several stone trees does hurt a bit," Ichigo scratched the back of her head, "I had I think broken all the bones in my arms and legs along with my ribcage."

By her side the shinigami saw Harry's face pale as he looked at her with concern before she reminded him that she had regenerative abilities, while Ulquiorra continued explaining.

"So if you had survived the fall then two things would happen, the first and most likely being that you would be found by a hungry hollow which depending on what class it was would result in varying degrees of a very bloody death while being eaten alive, or devoured whole." By the end Ichigo grimaced, 'He could have worded that better' she thought seeing the green and horrified faces all around her.

But her husband's bluntness would convey the point without any shred of doubt, "Or if you survived any various hollow encounters by whatever miracle then you would be racked by agonizing pains as your soul quickly degenerated into a hollow, the processed quickened by the environment before you became one, and would lose your mind to the hunger wandering till you were either slain by a shinigami or eaten by another hollow."

There was nothing but silence, absolute silence following Ulquiorra's monotone explanation, Sirius' face a pale pasty white as he looked down to his shaking hands. Ichigo was beginning to worry for him, or think that maybe they didn't believe her when he sat back into his chair with a sigh, "I guess that means I owe you one then."

Ichigo would have smiled, but the guilt of the togabito's attack kept her face blank, "Consider it repaid then as Shuren attacked because of me."

Again a round of gasps spouted simultaneously from the group but Ichigo decided it was time to get things over with. The authority she held as a Captain bled into her voice as she cut off any upcoming questions, "I think it would be best if I explained everything from the beginning, but I don't want to be interrupted it's— hard, to tell everything and once I start, please just keep all your questions till the end." This was why Ichigo always wanted to put off telling them, her mind flashing through numerous scenarios of how they would react, "And also, just as a warning, I've done things that I'm not proud of. And looking back I would never do now, not only a wouldn't but a couldn't do, just please— wait till I'm finished before you judge."

It was then that she felt Ulquiorra place an arm around her, his hand on her waist as his other held the hand she had her rings on. Smiling slightly Ichigo took a deep breath, before she took the plunge.

"Ever since I could remember, I could see the souls of the dead…"

Nobody but the two still blissfully ignorant upstairs slept that night.

!PAGEBREAK!

Sunlight was filtering through the windows by the time Ichigo finally stopped; she had explained everything of the Winter War, even her Inner World lessons and conflicts which nobody but Ulquiorra and the other remaining espada were truly aware of in detail. There had been nothing but silence while she narrated her tale, and Ichigo couldn't bring herself to watch for the other's reactions, instead she focused her distant gaze on the wooden wall to the side of the room, seeing yet not seeing. Retelling the story, completely, to those who knew nothing of the world she was now a part of was harder than she thought, each reaction cut into her and although she did not see them Ichigo could feel the eyes boring into her. Yet even though she told them all of what happened to her Ichigo only referred to Ulquiorra though his rank as the Quatra Espada, she knew he was uncomfortable with his role in the war, particularly where it concerned her. And from the way his hold tightened on her when she recounted their battle with a flat emotionless voice she knew he was wondering why she didn't say it was him.

However Ichigo hadn't told them all of what happened after the Winter War, she was getting tired and knew that if she was then the others certainly were. And from the amount of times she heard Harry yawn she thought it best to stop at that point for now, and if asked the thought of leaving a horrible cliffhanger for the others had nothing to do with it Ichigo thought, she wasn't that sadistic.

She jumped a little when she felt her husband's breath in her ear, sending shivers up her spine, "Why didn't you tell them it was me?"

Leaning back onto him she gently responded back in a quiet voice she knew only he could hear, "It's your choice, they already know you were in Aizen's army."

He was silent but Ichigo knew he was thinking as his thumb gently caressed her hand still held within his own. Opening her eyes Ichigo finally looked over to the others, studying each of them in turn but saved her cousin for last. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were first, sitting so close together and holding on to each other not unlike the position Ichigo and her own husband were currently in, the only difference being the look of absolute pity, along with some fear in Mrs. Weasley's eyes that almost made the shinigami captain flinch. She didn't want pity, what had happened was long ago— for her –and she had no issue with how things turned out, she was happy as she was and despite regretting some of her actions, like her hollowfied-self stabbing Uryuu for one, she wouldn't change any of the events that led to her being who she was today.

Mr. Weasley however was looking at her with mournful understanding, clearly remembering what she had told him back in the hospital and how she had reacted to his pity. But while his wife seemed torn between wanting to rush out and smother the two shinigami and cringing away from them, he just stared at them evenly and when they made eye-contact he offered a simple respectful nod which Ichigo returned. He understood why she did what she did, and empathized with her, 'After all,' Ichigo thought 'Family is important to him too.'

Turning her gaze then to Ron and Ginny she felt a weight settle onto her chest, Ron was looking at her with the same look he often reserved for Malfoy or any other 'dark' family, the distrust and anger easily apparent in his body language as he defensively crossed his arms while sulking deep into his chair. Ginny like her mother was giving them looks of pity, tears streaking her face as she silently cried before looking away when Ichigo caught her eyes. Hermione was much the same as Ginny, but she was letting out slight muffled sobs, in-between which Ichigo could faintly make out some words like 'sorry' and ' didn't know' much to her curiosity. Sirius though was hard to read, his face hidden by a curtain of black hair as he held his head in his hands. It was then that Ichigo finally turned to look to her cousin; his light green eyes were thrown wide with shock while unshed tears accumulated slightly in the corners. But the look in his eyes reminded Ichigo of Yuzu and Karin, admiration mixed with grief, acceptance and pride, and as she looked into his eyes she felt all her worries just wash away, he didn't care what she was and Ichigo felt her blank mask break into a slight smile as she looked at him.

It seemed to take the others a while to realize that Ichigo wasn't going to continue, and their expectant faces brought her back to her earlier denial of her sadism, 'Okay, maybe I am slightly cruel ending it there till later.' She amended mentally.

"Wait, that's it?" Sirius's head had popped back up as let out a pleading whine that reminded Ichigo of his dog form,

"Well," Ichigo said with a slight smirk, "It is getting late— or early." To accentuate her point the birds began chirping outside making her raise an eyebrow at the convenient timing.

"No!" He complained, "You can't seriously make us wait! You just fell into a bloody Gargantura while unconscious for Merlin's sake! And you had finally won against that git Aizen! C'mon what about the 'happy ending'?"

Blinking several times in slight surprise she couldn't keep the incredulity out of her tone, "What do you mean 'happy ending'? My past ain't a damn fairy tale!"

"I didn't— but— no, I— Gah!" He sputtered out, "I meant what about something going right for once? You know, when did you meet Ulquiorra and become the happy couple we see now? You know, the 'happily ever after'?"

Her mouth forming a small 'o' Ichigo turned to her husband, "You tell them when we met if you want, either before or after." She told him, giving him an option to skip the fight but he just shook his head.

"I think they should know, I could show them." His tone lightened at the end, sounding almost like he was asking for permission at the end but Ichigo sent him a dark scowl.

"No you could not!" She hotly retorted, she hated him doing that, and how easily he would dismiss it.

"Er— doing what? Using a pensive?"

Choosing to still glare at Ulquiorra rather than turn to Harry and explain Ichigo answered, "No, he means he can rip out his damn eye and crush it to show you his memories and let the thing regrow."

There was a few gagging sounds but Harry spoke up in a disgusted tone, "So when you said Aizen used you as a scout…?" He trailed off.

Knowing that the question was addressed to him Ulquiorra answered, while still fidgeting under his wife's angry glare, "He would send me to observe and I would use the ability to allow him to make his own observations alongside my report."

"And that's why I don't like it!" Ichigo complained, "It's bad enough we get smacked around in fights since we are usually only called out to the field when it is an adjuchas or some idiot finding some long forgotten hollow bait and breaking it without realizing what it is." She slid a hand over her face, "I don't need you maiming yourself too!"

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes, "It grows back,"

Her eye twitching Ichigo just punched him on the shoulder causing him to wince. "That and do you really want them to see that much blood? Their gagging at just talking about you ripping an eyeball out, I don't think they could handle seeing from a first person point of view their limbs being ripped off and dragged and thrown around like a bloody rag doll."

Once more Ichigo ignored the gagging sounds while her husband just sighed, "Fine, but I guess I can tell them."

"First person point of view?" Harry asked in a queasy voice, "You and Ichigo sound so strong, what could possibly do that to you?"

Pointing bluntly with his thumb at Ichigo, Ulquiorra pulled down on his collar just enough for the others to see the gothic four tattooed on his chest. "She did, but not without good cause. I was the Quatra Espada."

The others all gasped in horror, Sirius had a dumbstruck look on his face, "Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that you-" He pointed a finger at Ulquiorra who only raised an eyebrow, "Kidnapped her-" His finger drifted to Ichigo who also raised an eyebrow, "Friend, then when she went to rescue her you provoked Ichigo into a fight, blasted a cero at her, chased her across the desert, kicked her into a pillar, stabbed her with your hand, and skipping numerous other attacks ended up strangling her and incinerating her inner organs with a point blank cero?!"

Ichigo grinned before holding up her hand, "And I said 'yes'."

Stunned silence followed before, "BLOODY HELL, YOU GOT MARRIED?!"

Turning to her almost hyperventilating cousin Ichigo grinned mischievously, "Yes, not even three days ago either."

Leaving the poor boy gaping like a fish Ichigo turned her grin to Sirius when he just deadpanned to her, "So you married the guy who almost killed you?"

"There were a lot of guys who tried to kill me, Aizen, Kenpachi, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Muramasa, Yamamoto wanted me dead at one point, every hollow I fight, I think you get the idea. But Ulquiorra-kun was the only one who technically did kill me if it wasn't for the fact I basically had an evil second version of me with instant regeneration in my head."

He sighed before getting up, "Arthur, where is the firewhisky?"

"In the kitchen, third cabinet to the left hidden compartment in the wall password is 'why me?' bring me a cup too will you?"

Ichigo had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but it was hard, very hard not to cackle like a former inner hollow of hers. Looking behind her she saw Ulquiorra also doing the same. However Ron angrily butted in, "You married that guy! Obviously you two are just as dark as those bloody Slytherins!"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley's sharp rebuke tore across the room, "Apologize!"

"No!" He yelled back before pointing an accusing finger on the two shinigami, "Why aren't you two in Slytherin? Sneaking around our backs? Lying? You two are dead, so why the bloody hell are you here? No wait, I know, you want to eat our souls! You are just waiting for us to lower our guards then it's an all you can eat buffet!"

"Ron!" Harry sounded shocked at his friend's words, "She's still my cousin, and weren't you paying attention? She saved the bloody world!"

"Were you paying attention? She is dead mate! You know, like Nick? The Bloody Barron? And she even admitted to being a hollow! And her boyfriend's got the hole too!"

Ichigo grit her teeth as she felt a surge of anger rush through her, standing up she decided to address this now, "If you have a problem just say it,"

He shot her a scathing look, "Fine, I'll say it, you are dead, you are like dementors and obviously dark!"

"So," Ichigo spat out, the shadows darkening around her as her temper rose, "You would condemn us as monsters for something we had no control over? Something that we made the best of despite our situation? Ulquiorra saved you from those brains back at the Ministry, but he is still a monster, I died for my family but I'm still a monster, I fought and bled for my friends and yet I'm still a dark monster?!"

By the end of her short rant Ichigo's voice echoed like a hollow's while a soft clinking of chains was heard as her arms shook from the strain of not punching the ignorant fool as hard as she could, she didn't want to deal with the paperwork. "Fine, then if Ulquiorra are monsters" the word was laced with venomous contempt, "Then we are the monsters that keep the true monsters away."

"If I have to be the bad guy to keep those I care for safe then so be it. I accepted that when I accepted my hollow half as a part of me. I will take the blame for Shuren's attack, he wanted me to free him from Hell and thought blackmail was the best option. But to accuse me and Ulquiorra of wanting to kill you?" Ichigo let out a tilting laugh, varying from pitch to pitch in a manner that caused the angry look, or what was left of it, to drain from Ron's face, "We could have easily killed you the moment we met, if we wanted you dead you would be nothing but a soulless body or a bloody smear on the ground."

Ron stumbled back several steps but Ichigo, with a glance towards Harry who looked torn between who to support she grabbed the red-head by the collar and held him face to face, "If you have a problem with me fine, I don't care, but I do care if you start taking it out on those I care for. If you break off your friendship with Harry because of me then I will kick your ass to Japan, if you harass my husband then I will kick your ass to Japan and back. The world ain't black and white baka, it is infinite shades of grey and the sooner you learn that perspective is what counts the less likely you are to piss off someone who will kill you for being a short-sighted prejudiced brat."

There was once more dead silence, this time broken when Sirius came back with two glasses full of liquor, "I heard raised voices and am not ashamed to say I hid under the table."

Internally grinning at the man's attempt to lighten the atmosphere Ichigo turned back to see Ron being fussed over by his mother while he still glared at her. Letting out a sigh Ichigo looked up at the ceiling, slowly feeling Ulquiorra wrap himself around her and rest his chin on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Feeling his warmth, along with the emotional drain of memories and dealing with the fool her cousin put up with Ichigo felt ready to fall asleep standing up. "I'll be fine, but you know how I don't like others judging you for your past, it wasn't like you had any real choice. And if you ask me you more than made up for the past."

The sleepy feeling only increased as Ichigo felt his chest vibrating as he hummed in agreement, "Although it was really you who gave me the chance to do so."

Ichigo was about to respond when she noticed that Hermione had gotten up to stand in front of the two, her eyes still a puffy red as she sniffled every now and then. Curious Ichigo just raised an eyebrow to ask what had gotten Hermione so wound up, but as she did so the floodgates opened. "I'm so sorry! I've been so horrible to you both this whole time, and, and, and you really were honest with us but I was so blind to the hints. How could I have been so stupid! And I was so rude but you never…I'm so sorry!"

By the end of her very fast speech she had once more burst into tears as Ichigo was taken aback with surprise, "Hermione, it's okay, really."

"Really?" She asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve,

"Really, you didn't know about our world so to speak, you had nothing but what you already knew to base your conclusions on and knew nothing of what we had been through. Like I told Ron perspective is everything, you have to know what another person has been through, to truly understand them. At least you never referred to us as sub-human, insulted our skills yes but still."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "But he never-"

"He called us monsters Hermione," Ichigo said softly, "My whole time as a substitute shinigami was spent being told hollows were monsters to be killed, and then when I found out I had an inner hollow? Apart of me that reveled in causing death? A part of me that hungered for blood? For the thrill of battle? I was horrified, I spent day and night afraid I would lose control, become the twisted monster inside of me and that my friends would be the ones to have to put me down for their own safety, when their safety was the very thing I fought for."

Hermione's horrified face said all that she could not put into words, and it was how Ichigo knew that the clever witch knew and understood the point she was trying to make. "Just because we are no longer human, does not make us any less humane."

"I'm sorry," The witch shakily said one last time before Ichigo sent her a reassuring grin,

"Don't worry about it, like I said you understand now. Better late than never."

Ichigo could tell the others were curious as to what had happened between her and her husband, and she knew that saying they had 'no fucking clue' how she ended up marrying the man who almost killed her was an understatement. But it had come to the point that many of the others were obviously struggling to keep their eyes open and even Ichigo wanted nothing more than to sleep the morning away. "We better head to bed, we've been up all night and I don't know about you but I did fight the guy who could summon fire and send him back to Hell along with tightening his bonds so he couldn't escape again. In short I'm asleep on my feet and you all don't look that far off either."

Hearing Harry, Hermione and Sirius protest Ichigo cut them off, "Really, we all need sleep. Besides we'll still be here tomorrow or later today, if you don't see us then the charms just ran out of reiatsu and we just aren't visible, so just holler and we'll wake up."

Mr. Weasley blinked, "But you never vanished when sleeping before."

Ichigo shrugged, "We were in gigais, now we are not."

His mouth open in a small circle the man then frowned thoughtfully, "We don't really have a room open…"

"We can take the couch." Ichigo offered with a wave of her hand, "After all, we did sleep in random caves and crumbled ruins or even open dunes while we were stuck in Hueco Mundo for fifty years." Her eyes lit up with amusement, "I think one night on a couch won't hurt."

The man made a small coughing sound, "Er— right, uh okay then."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both had slight grins as they watched the others slowly trickle upstairs, with Harry being the last, "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Laughing out loud Ichigo shook her head, "Harry, Ulquiorra proposed right after we went through the Veil, then not even a few hours later Grimmjow shows up with a crisis and I find out I'm being chased by the guards and prisoners of Hell and I'm not allowed to fight back. Then I get a new ability that sends all my control over my spiritual pressure down the toilet and Shuren was still on the loose. Now pair that with training, wedding planning and the fact that the wedding was held in Soul Society? Sorry, I'll send you some pictures."

Rolling his eyes Harry had a slight grin on his face, "So you met in Purgatory, went through Hell and got married in Heaven?"

"Pretty much,"

Harry just sighed before he gave Ichigo a quick hug, "Glad to have you and your sheer impossibility back," He then let go before turning to Ulquiorra and offering a hand, "So, guess that means we are in-laws right?"

Taking his hand Ulquiorra nodded, "Guess so."

Harry just grinned, "Brilliant, well good night," The birds somehow increased in volume outside, "Er— or is it good morning?"

With that he turned and left with one last parting glance before heading back upstairs to his room. When the last of him left sight Ichigo stopped channeling reiatsu to the charm at her neck and let what was left in it slowly fade as she turned to Ulquiorra, "Well, that went better than expected." She said dryly.

Her husband just made an agreeing sound before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the couch, "I would say so, but you were certainly right about being tired."

Yawning Ichigo didn't fight him as they laid down next to each other on the biggest couch, their bodies pressed up against one another as they laid down to get some sleep. "Most of the eventful stuff is over with; I can skim over the time in Hueco Mundo."

Her eyelids felt heavy as Ichigo was slowly being lulled to sleep with Ulquiorra's even breathing as he rested his chin at the base of her neck while pulling her closer to him. Soon the two fell asleep as their form vanished from normal sight, both with a small smile on their faces as the sun rose even higher in the sky and a very confused Weasley and his silver haired fiancé woke up and went downstairs to wonder why everyone was still asleep, why there were random scorch marks in the kitchen and why the couch had two indentations but no people.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ichigo slowly felt herself wake up, slowly becoming aware of what was around her as she lay still. With her eyes still closed the shinigami simply enjoyed the feel of Ulquiorra's arm on her waist and the warmth the two of them shared as she listened for the presence of any others. Hearing two voices in the kitchen Ichigo reluctantly decided it was time to get up, especially since she didn't want to throw off her sleeping schedule. Opening her eyes she quickly shut them again with a slight hiss of pain when the sun stabbed hot rods of pain into them, trying again but this time more slowly she eventually adjusted to the noonday sun if the evil light's location in the sky was any indication. As she woke up more she managed to get out of her husband's grasp only for him to reach out and cling to her tighter, smiling fondly and with a little exasperation Ichigo succumbed to the comfortable feeling, 'Maybe a few more minutes,'

Closing her eyes again Ichigo scooted closer to Ulquiorra, resting her head on his chest and fisting her fingers in the shirt of his shihakusho as she felt his shift slightly to hold her closer. It was hard trying not to fall asleep again, breathing in his scent that always reminded her of the night sky she felt the weight of her eyelids all the more acutely. It was only the fact that she knew she had to get up that she reluctantly opened her eyes to see her husband's sleeping face, smiling lightly Ichigo reached up and brushed a few strands of his soft black hair out of his eyes before she gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. Only for him to react to the sun the same way she did.

"Morning sleepyhead," She said teasingly as he let his eyes adjust,

"Morning? Or is it afternoon?"

Smiling crookedly Ichigo just sat up and stretched out the kinks from sleeping on a couch, while it was better than a cave or desert dune it still wasn't her bed. "Well, I'm going to get ready and then send a message to Hat n' Clogs to hurry up with those gigais, luckily we have those portable blow up ones just in case."

Nodding in agreement Ulquiorra added, "Yes, and we can use them to create an alibi for being here to Bill and Flur."

Deciding that staying put would only make her want to go back to sleep Ichigo quickly got to her feet, "Alright then, let's go out and then back in before the others wake up."

It wasn't long before both shinigami had blown up their gigais while outside, something that still weirded Ichigo out and were now walking towards the Burrow's front door with their zanpakuto's sealed into wands. Rapping on the door with her knuckles in a slightly cheerful tune Ichigo ignored the small laugh behind her as the door opened to reveal a stunned speechless Bill Weasley.

"Hello!" Ichigo said with a half wave,

Bill's face was slack and his eyes were open wide as he sputtered incoherently for a bit before he managed a grammatically correct sentence, "Huh?"

Rolling her eyes Ichigo tried to revive his brain, "It's Ichigo and Ulquiorra, we're back from Japan and were told that Harry was staying here."

He blinked several times, "But, Dad said you two weren't coming back?!"

Ichigo huffed, "Obviously not, so can we come in? I get how we had to leave last minute and all but really, it wasn't like we died or anything." Internally Ichigo sniggered as she said the last part.

"Uh, how do I know it is you two? And not Death Eaters?"

Rolling her eyes again Ichigo replied bluntly, "How can I prove it is me if we never met? That and you already opened the door."

The eldest Weasley child grimaced, "Good point," He then turned to holler into the house, "Hey FLUR! COULD YOU GET HARRY?"

The reply yell of affirmation sounded and it wasn't long before a groggy Harry stumbled into view still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and dressed as he was the previous night, "Ichigo? Ulquiorra? Wha're you two doin' out there?"

"We need you to ask us a security question so Bill will let us in." Ulquiorra explained as Harry's face cleared up in realization,

"Oh, umm… what is the name of your swords?"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra replied at the same time, "Zangetsu" "Murciélago"

Waving sleepily the bespectacled boy yawned, "It's them,"

Bill was even more confused, "Swords?"

"We were trained how to fight with swords by my godfather, Kisuke Urahara." Ichigo explained with their cover story,

"Uh, okay?"

Walking back into the house Ichigo went over to Harry, "Thanks for letting us back in."

He just yawned again, "No problem, I guess you want to wake the others up?"

She nodded, "No point in having them all become nocturnal."

Nodding sleepily Harry went to wake up the others, starting with Ron and knocking till he got an answer on the others' doors. Going back to make sure Ron and Sirius were indeed up Harry saw the black dog that was his godfather still snoozing and a sulking Ron. Sighing in exasperation Harry walked over and crossed his arms, glaring at his thick-headed friend. "Why don't you like them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know who I mean, Ichigo and Ulquiorra, why are you being a git?" Harry snapped back,

Leaning his head back onto the bedframe Ron appeared to at least be thinking about his answer, off in the corner of his eye Harry saw Sirius's head pop up attentively, "I just don't like them."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "That's hardly a reason to practically attack the only decent family I have."

Throwing his hands up in exasperation Ron burst, "I just don't like it!" He snarled, "They come from nowhere and showing off, then they start talking about these strange dark creatures that nobody even Hermione had ever known about! Then comes Christmas and they just jump out the window with you randomly talking about how Dad's dying and leaving me to catch up." The moody red-head glared at Harry, "Then we see Ichigo turn into this monster and start slaughtering huge snakes made of goo and now this!"

Gesturing angrily Ron continued his furiously whispered rant, "They tell us that when we die we lose all our memories, we forget our friends, our family and get chucked into this massive city and left to fend for ourselves! And that is if we are lucky and don't become monsters that try to eat the rest of our families! I've never had problems with ghosts before because they've been dead, and stayed dead, the worst they could do to us was tattle to Filch or make us get cold, not eat our souls or chop us to bits."

Slowly Harry felt his ire at his friend drain away, Ron had good points, but his ways of expressing them was lacking as usual. "Ron, it isn't like they made it that way."

The red-head angrily got to his feet, "So?! They can't just waltz in here and be like 'oh, sorry if you thought things were different, but when you die you lose all memories so your life doesn't really matter at all and you might turn into a soul eating monster' yea, that's just bloody brilliant."

Eyes flashing angrily Harry got into Ron's face, causing the other to back up slightly, "They weren't like that! If anything what about Ichigo?! She had no idea about this either before she was attacked by a hollow in the middle of the night! She didn't have anyone explain until right before it happened! It was become a Shinigami or die! And then because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time she got drawn into the whole War! She got caught up in the conflict and with her being the only one who could fight Aizen because of his illusions? It's no wonder she was pushed so much, she's…she's like me." Harry trailed off with the sudden realization leaving him empty.

While she may not have been guided by a Prophesy, Ichigo was the only one who hadn't been exposed to Aizen's illusions, for all the circumstance involved the two might as well have been in the exact same position as Harry and Voldemort. Each being the only person to fight the other as there were no others up to the task. Harry stared blankly ahead of him as the thought struck him, and an odd feeling of overwhelming relief surged though him to the point where he felt almost boneless as the realization crossed his mind, 'I'm not alone'. He wasn't alone in feeling the weight of those who relied on him, he wasn't alone in knowing that he would have to face a murdering mad-man, he wasn't alone. Before when the Prophesy had been a looming omen now was simply a grim reminder of what would have happened anyway, and the burden no longer seemed so heavy with someone he could truly share it with so close. Grinning ear to ear and feeling lighter than he had in weeks Harry refocused on a confused and worried Ron, "Get Hermione and tell her to meet us here, I'm getting Ichigo and Ulquiorra. There's something Dumbledore told me at the end of last year but I was a bit too out of sorts to tell you at the time."

Easily ignoring the confused look he was getting Harry bounded down the stairs and briskly walked over to where Ichigo and Ulquiorra sat on a chair as they leaned against one another, "Hey, can you come upstairs with me for a quick moment?"

Ichigo turned her head to look at him curiously; Ulquiorra mimicking the movement as both of them raised an eyebrow in sync almost making Harry laugh. "Sure?"

Grin still undiminished Harry went back upstairs, this time with the two shinigami following him at a more sedate pace as within a few seconds Ron, Hermione, and both hybrids sat waiting with varying degrees of curiosity as Harry quickly told them about the Prophesy as Dumbledore had told him. After he had done so though he felt a brief welling of guilt as Dumbledore had not given him permission to tell Ichigo or Ulquiorra but quickly squashed the feeling, after all any Death Eater that attacked Harry's cousin or her husband would be well over their head even with the limitations the two shinigami were forced to have in the living world. The four had reacted almost exactly like Harry had expected of them, Ron quickly stammering blunt reassurances that he would always be at his best mate's side, Hermione analyzing and fretting, and Ulquiorra a silent gleam of interest in his eyes while Ichigo had a slight scowl, "Well, can't say I didn't see this coming, all the more reason to prefer reiryoku and kido over magic though."

Knowing what he did about how Ichigo had taken forever to learn even kido, and then many embarrassing mishaps learning spells Harry barely kept his amusement to himself at his cousin's irritated comment.

"But it is almost similar to my situation with Aizen, what with me being pretty much the only one immune to his illusions while also strong enough to fight him after he went all demented butterfly." She mused with her head tilted slightly to one side.

At this point Harry nodded, "I noticed kinda the same thing,"

"It makes sense though," Ulquiorra joined in unexpectedly, "When we were given the orders to monitor Voldemort's situation from the Soul Society viewpoint, Avalon had long since distanced itself from Wizarding problems and we were not given permission to directly attack Riddle." He placed his hand under his chin, "The fact that you have to be the one to kill Voldemort coincides with our orders to dispose of him once he enters our plane of existence to prevent any chance of him mutating into a more dangerous hollow."

"Huh?" Ron asked, "I thought you said it takes a while to evolve as a hollow?"

Ichigo nodded, "It does, but time flows faster in Hueco Mundo and Voldemort has shown signs of becoming almost a human hollow in a sense."

Hermione frowned, "But I thought that hollowfication only occurs after death? Or the severing of one's Chain of Fate?"

"While that is true," Ichigo explained lightly, "Voldemort used magic to somehow anchor his soul so that it does not fully become a part of the afterlife even with his Chain of Fate being broken. And after spending roughly fourteen or so years as a spirit wandering around? And possessing bodies the current theory is that he consumed the soul of whatever he was possessing hence why it would die so quickly. But in doing so he was acting very hollow like so his soul began adjusting as such, and now that he has gained a new body with possibly having consumed the souls of several critters and maybe even that one professor he has a high probability of becoming a mutated hollow the likes of which we can't predict."

Ulquiorra picked up the train of thought, "So once he is killed, it is our job to make sure he isn't left alone to fester and cause problems after death. The best way of making sure we are there when he dies is to stay with the one who is sure to kill him and you Harry, were the most likely candidate hence why someone had to be sent to shadow you."

"But since it turned out I'm related to you," Ichigo continued, a small smile directed to her cousin, "The delegates of Avalon decided to let me come and even interact, along with giving limited clearance for the Order to know about the whole afterlife thing."

The other three blinked several times in shock as the words sunk in, Ron being the first to comment with a slightly dazed look, "Wow— er…you two just sounded like the Twins the way you were able to pick up on each other like that, it was kinda creepy."

Ichigo couldn't help it, she tells them that an insane murdering psychopath might be a mutating soul eating monster and Ron is creeped out by the fact that she and Ulquiorra reminded him of his older twin brothers? It wasn't long before she burst out laughing, and soon Ulquiorra was quietly chuckling as well. "Ron, we relied on each other, sparred, ate, slept, basically did everything together for almost fifty years before then working together for another five. You don't spend that much time without getting to know how the other person thinks enough to pick up on a thread of conversation."

Turning slightly red as he realized Ichigo's point Ron shifted slightly in his seat as he ducked his head. Hermione was also grinning slightly, "Well, at least it seems Ron isn't being so thick with you two now."

Harry perked up, "Yea! So you decided to not make an ass of yourself?"

Grumbling and clearly wanting the subject of the conversation to move off of him Ron crossed his arms,

Grinning Harry put a hand to his ear, "What was that?"

"I said maybe I was wrong and they aren't so bad!" Ron angrily shouted as both Harry and Hermione laughed while both shinigami grinned.

"Well, since we are no longer categorized as the 'big bad hungry monster' I guess that means we can be more civil?" Ichigo said, her grin very much like the cat that caught the canary.

Pushing at her with mock anger Ron just mumbled, "Oh shove off."

With that and the cries of Brunch* being ready echoing from downstairs the group made their way downstairs to the kitchen still with slight grins on their faces. Sitting down, Harry felt his mood drop slightly with how he noticed Mrs. Weasley hesitating slightly before accepting Ichigo's offer to help set the table, and also how she seated herself as far from Ulquiorra as possible. He knew that they would face this general fear, they were dead and did admit to some very gruesome fights in their past, but seeing it put a slight damper on the happiness he felt at having the two back. But as a still slightly smiling Ichigo passed Harry the salt he couldn't help but feel simply grateful that they were still here, in only a year the two had wormed their way into his heart and no matter what they would always be family to him, and family he was proud to be a part of.

Bill and Flur were the first to finish eating, having to both go into Gringotts that day for work they apologized for having to leave but left with suspicious glances after they were practically thrown out of the house due to everyone's eagerness to know what happened to the two shinigami next. With everyone full, wide awake, and those not privy to the information gone, everyone all slowly filed back into the living room, eager to hear what had happened to Ichigo after her fight with Aizen.

'I still can't believe she really went through that only fifteen years ago for us, but fifty-five for her.' Harry mused to himself as he was squished to one end of his chair due to a black animagmus settling own on his lap. Rolling his eyes at the pleading look he was getting from his godfather Harry began patting his head and heard a contented sigh come from the large black dog. Watching Ichigo as she sat down next to Ulquiorra he couldn't help but compare the two to the versions of themselves they had talked about the previous night. He just couldn't see Ichigo being as brash and reckless as she was, especially with how she analyzed Voldemort's trap in the Department of Mysteries and her picking apart of Umbridge's take-over. Shifting his gaze to the dark haired and green eyed former Quatra Espada Harry was left even more confused, he just simply couldn't see the ruthless and emotionless soldier as the person sitting nearby. Ulquiorra had this way of saying a lot with very little, and even though he was hard to read his eyes always seemed to show a vast array of incomprehensible emotions, but the nihilistic fighter he was just doesn't match the friend who would drop an extra blanket on you if he noticed you shivering, or wordlessly push a homework assignment towards you that you just so happened to be having problems with.

Finally as everyone settled down Ulquiorra picked up where Ichigo had left off, telling of how he found Ichigo falling into Hueco Mundo and admitting to arguing over what to do with her when she woke up from unconsciousness.

Harry stared, and stared; slowly he put his pinky finger in his ear and checked for earwax because he could not have heard his cousin right. Coming back with nothing he rejoined the others in staring wide-eyed at Ichigo and jaw hanging open. "You are what?"

She offered a sheepish grin before scratching the back of her neck like she always did when embarrassed as a faint blush rose in her cheeks. "I am Queen of the hollows, although the title isn't one of any leadership but rather a 'piss me off and you will die' warning. Hollows can't form a cohesive form of society so once they reach the higher ranks such as the Vasto Lordes and have at least a resemblance of human thought process rather than self-serving predatory cunning a ranking system was developed out of self-preservation. Being called Queen basically is synonymous with 'attack at your own peril'."

Feeling dazed Harry was sure that there could be nothing more surprising after this, heck he was sure that if Snape came into the room wearing sunshine yellow robes and announcing that he was fired with a smile Harry would not be the least bit surprised because nothing could top this. "So basically you beat the toughest hollow left in Hueco Mundo?"

Shifting uneasily Ichigo shot back, "He wasn't tough, lazy bastard was used to just spreading a cloud of gas that would instantly decay anything that got near. Beat that and he had nothing since it was all he relied on."

And she was being humble about it too, with a groan Harry let his head drop back against the chair and the early warning signs of a headache made themselves known. "Next you're going to tell me that Seireitei had erected a statue in your honor." He said jokingly.

Only for Ichigo to again shift uneasily,

"Don't tell me…"

Ulquiorra grinned in a very mischievous manner, "Central 46 did, the Gotei 13 at the time warned them that she wouldn't want it and there were records of adamant beliefs that she was not dead and thus did not need a memorial but the stupid nobles put it up anyway." His grin widened as Ichigo tried to hide her face behind her hands, "But when she got back Ichigo-chan threw a fit and cero-ed the thing before verbally lashing out at them for wasting funds that could have been used in the Rukongai, Academy or even repairing the eleventh squad's barracks."

Her face now fully red with embarrassment Ichigo sputtered out, "Aizen was going to destroy the world! Of course I fought back, not out of any damn sense of duty but because that bastard would have killed my family and friends!" She then slouched deep into her chair, and let out a barely audible mutter, "Nobody messes with my family."

Still grinning Ulquiorra pointed at his sulking wife, "Prime example of the infamous 'Kurosaki Protectiveness' that all new academy recruits are warned about." He then had a slightly thoughtful look, "Although it might be changed to 'Ciffer Protectiveness' now."

Harry couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief as Ichigo play punched Ulquiorra in the shoulder with a quiet, "They're still doing that?! I only terrified one new graduate, ONE! And he was asking for it too after he Shakkahō-ed Grimmjow just cuz he was an arrancar."

Looking to the ceiling Harry just had to ask, "Do we even want to know?"

Ulquiorra still had that slight grin, "Last I heard he still jumps around the color orange."

Looking to see Ichigo's incredulous expression, and her vibrant orange hair was just too much as he started to chuckle along with Sirius' wheezing dog laughs and Mr. Weasley's own sounds of amusement. It was then with an unholy gleam in the green eyes that Harry recognized from much exposure to the Twins that Ulquiorra spoke up again, "Just be thankful that we aren't allowed to use any of our abilities on humans and that our knowledge of magic is fairly limited, otherwise I'm sure Malfoy would learn about Ichigo's protective streak first hand."

Harry froze, a mental image of his cousin chasing after Malfoy much like she had with Grimmjow that one Hogsmeade visit, paired with another image of the same pale haired bully jumping at the slightest flash of orange and a sinisterly grinning Ichigo sneaking up behind him was just too much. Harry, Ron and even Hermione were all soon gasping for air as they all collapsed into a fit of laughter, all ignoring a very embarrassed and irritated orange and white haired shinigami captain that was now sending a withering glare at her husband.

Mr. Weasley winced sympathetically once he caught sight of the glare, clearly remembering his own wife's glares in the past. But seeing how the Golden Trio was still recovering from the obviously humorous statement the man attempted to change the subject to try and distract Ichigo in an attempt to help the now squirming arrancar. "So, you still haven't told us how you managed to escape Hueco Mundo."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all quickly shushed, eager and expectant faces turned to Ichigo and even Sirius was making use of his animagmus form by attempting the dreaded puppy eyes. The shinigami captain looked at the hopeful black dog with a deadpan, "Sirius, I grew up with two younger sisters, dealt with Rukia's acting and I work with Nel and Yachiru. Give it up, I'm immune."

Sirius let out a pouting whine before laying his head back down on his godson's knee, but Ichigo continued anyway. "So, after that incident and everything we went back to the ruins of Las Noches to camp for the night when I detected two reiatsu signatures sneaking through the halls…"

By the end Harry once more just stared and stared, he felt like shaking his head in disbelief but for some reason his neck just wouldn't move. Across from him Ichigo and Ulquiorra just sat there, acting as if everything were normal as Harry's brain slowly began to short-circuit due to overload of information.

"So we came back and were trying to figure out how to explain things without you freaking out, much, when we sensed Shuren nearby." Ichigo shrugged, "The rest you all know as well since we met up at that point."

Leaning back in his seat Harry let out a massive sigh that drew Ichigo's attention prompting him to explain, "I just can't believe how fast things are going. I mean just at this time last year I thought my only family besides Sirius was the Dursleys, and then suddenly I have a cousin with a steady boyfriend who befriends Snape of all people, stuns Fred and George silent. Then said cousin and boyfriend tell that they are not human, capable of mass destruction, walk on thin air, and blow up Dumbledore's office, become badass fighters against a massive goo monster and are absolute pranking fiends. Then they 'die' on me." At this point Harry glared while using air-quotes, "And they come back to send some pyromaniac back into Hell, and then they tell me that my cousin apparently is a good ghost who fights evil-soul-eating bad ghosts and not only fought in a war but was the person who ended it , then when she was my age saved the whole bloody world! And is the combat Queen of the Hollows, and put down a rebellion, and-"

At this point Harry's voice was getting slightly hysterical, "Went into Hell to save her kidnapped sister, got out and after all of this is going to school with me, then told me that my parents are happily together in Avalon despite being practically obliviated, and she is married to said boyfriend." He threw up his arms in an 'I give up' gesture, "Sorry but I'm feeling slightly numb, I swear though if you tell me one more shocking thing then I am going to go up to my bed and lay there till the world starts making sense again."

Seeing the two sheepish grins on Ichigo and Ulquiorra's faces Harry sighed before pressing the heels of his hands onto his eyes. "I'm not complaining, but frankly my brain hurts."

And with that Harry heard the two start to chuckle, beside him he heard Hermione start gushing questions so fast that the words almost slurred into a long strange sound at which point Ichigo had to interrupt the excited book worm, "Hermione, if you want to know any in depth details I'd be happy to sic you on Urahara. He is a former captain and founder of the twelfth division's Research and Development team."

Looking up and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione huff irritably at the thought of being 'sic-ed' on anyone but the appeal of someone of Urahara's wealth of knowledge was too much to keep her mad. "Can I write a letter?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "I'll even deliver it to him using Garganta to make sure it isn't intercepted when you are done."

With a squeal of excitement Hermione was gone, no doubt already rummaging through her trunk for parchment and quill. "You do realize you have created a monster." Harry deadpanned.

Only to get two smug looks, "Good, payback for all his irritating moments."

Harry couldn't help it, with a comedic face-palm he was jolted out of the humorous mood when both Ichigo and Ulquiorra jumped and quickly clapped their hands to their ears.

"Wha-?"

Shouting as if over a loud noise only they could hear Ichigo's face screwed up, "SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF!"

All the others looked in shock as Ulquiorra got out a small black device that Harry recognized as a cell phone with a strange stylized skull on it. With a wince he flipped it open and the two instantly relaxed.

"Good grief! I swear that damn twelfth division just loves to mess with everyone! Did they need to make the alarm that loud?! My ears are still ringing." Ichigo's scowl was on full force as she glared fire and brimstone at the small innocent looking black phone that depicted what Harry thought was a map and a small flashing red dot.

"Umm," Harry spoke up, "What just happened?"

Still looking at the phone Ulquiorra answered, "This is a device to track when a hollow enters the real world, and also allows us to communicate with Soul Society. Since recent events, Sou-taicho decided it was prudent to have an easier way of communicating with us and also make some use of our skills since we won't be at Hogwarts till September."

It made some sense Harry figured, but one thing still confused him, "But we didn't hear anything."

At this point Ulquiorra winced, "Lucky you, the sound is set at a spiritual frequency. So the living don't have to hear the shrill screams of this thing while it still gets the shinigami's attention."

"Get our attention?" Ichigo asked grumpily, "More like incapacitate us with sheer decibels in the hope that we die so that damn clown can dissect us without being criminally charged is more like it!"

Swallowing back the bile that had risen in the back of his throat Harry pushed that wonderful mental image to the back of his mind, it was moments like this that he realized he had a very morbid cousin. "So, there is a hollow around?"

Eyes still on the map Ichigo sounded somewhat distracted, "Yup, over in Ottery St. Catchpole. Not so many witches or wizards there so the hollows won't avoid it like the magical communities."

With that Ichigo grabbed the phone and snapped it shut before her hand went to the charm at her neck and Ulquiorra brought his wrist to his chest. Before Harry could even ask the two pressed their hands down and dropped dead. Letting out a squawk of shock Harry got to his feet when he felt something slip around his head, looking down almost reflexively he saw the same charm Ichigo always wore, the crystal clear bat and strawberry filled with a black void hued with red and small flashes of deep amber. Looking back up he saw Ichigo standing in front of him with a smirk, her eyes once more glowing faintly and the hollow mask once more visible on her head, also Harry noticed that she and Ulquiorra were dressed in their shinigami uniforms and everything clicked.

"Oh, you are going to fight the hollow?" He asked somewhat apprehensively, even despite knowing that the two could take care of themselves he still couldn't help but worry at the thought of his cousin facing up against a giant bloodthirsty soul-consuming monster.

Ichigo didn't share his worries, "Yup!" She popped the 'p' with a wide sinister grin "It's only an adjuchas, a bit above the average unseated officer but since we are in the area we'll lend a hand."

With a slight wave she and Ulquiorra both vanished in a blur with the door left open and a wide-eyed Harry, "Only an adjuchas she says, never mind how it is the evolution right below Vasto Lorde," He muttered, Merlin save him from his cousin's insanity.

"Uhh— you got any clue what just happened mate?"

Looking over to Ron and the other's still confused expressions Harry realized that they couldn't see or hear the two hybrids after they had left their gigais. His eyes drifting down to the very convincing bodies lying seemingly dead on the ground Harry suppressed a shudder before relaying where the two had gone.

Sitting back down Harry noticed Sirius shifting back to his human form before crouching down and staring at the slumped gigais left on the floor, it was when the man began poking them with a finger that Harry just sent him a deadpanned, "Really?"

"What?" He asked, "You have to admit it's weird."

"Yes," Harry said bluntly, "But I don't exactly like seeing dead bodies that look like my cousin and friend laying on the ground and getting poked at."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and went back to poking, "Well, they're certainly realistic, I'll give them that. Kinda creepy though."

Sighing Harry remembered what Ichigo had said about their current gigais, "Just don't pop them, those are the only temporary bodies they have till Urahara ships over more by butterfly." And then he realized what he just said, and groaned, "I can't believe I just said that,"

Ignoring the sniggering Harry just closed his eyes, he just couldn't believe that so much of the world was still out there. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he had slept in the cupboard under the stairs of the Dursleys, confident that there was no magic, no magic school, no mass-murdering lunatic trying to kill him, no unending war of an afterlife, and certainly no kickass cousin with an apparently infamous protective streak. Letting out a humorless chuckle Harry mentally noted that a lot had changed in just five short years, and then stopped, his thoughts grim at just how much had changed for Ichigo in a year.

He truly did not know what to think of his cousin now; he still admired her, and looked up to her, she was the older sibling he had never had as Dudley didn't count. Yet he marveled at her resiliency, her sheer and utter determination to do what she believed in despite the costs, and how she could walk to her death knowing she would die, knowing she would be forced to give up her human life all to keep her family safe. And even after that she never stopped; she just kept moving forward, never regretting what happened in the past. Slowly feeling a grin on his face Harry just felt at peace, Voldemort may be back, but so long as Ichigo was there and even Ulquiorra whose mere presence was a reassuring support Harry wouldn't be afraid of what the future may bring. He was determined to make Ichigo proud of him like he was of her, and to prove that he really was related to her.

It was then that a random thought struck Harry, causing him to jolt from his previously relaxed position to ramrod straight, "I just realized, we still have to tell the rest of the Order! And Dumbledore!"

The others all blinked in shock several times, each of their faces showing the dawning of realization, "Oh crap,"

Sirius however threw his hands up, "No way in hell am I repeating all this and hoping I don't forget something, all the shit we just went through is going straight into Dumbledore's pensive. I don't care what he says."

"That sounds like the best idea out of you yet." Mrs. Weasley said, "I most certainly don't want the poor dear to have to relive all that again."

Mr. Weasley cringed slightly at his wife's words, "Um Molly?" he gulped nervously, "Ichigo doesn't like being pitied. She scolded me when I did so back at St. Mungdo's."

The motherly woman rounded on her husband, "But, the poor dear went through so much when she was only fifteen! She shouldn't have had to fight at all at that age and to be thrown into a war?" She let out a slight sob, "And she— she died!"

Harry wasn't sure what to say as Mrs. Weasley started crying, "Mrs. Weasley? It's okay, I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't want you to cry." He certainly knew that he didn't want her crying.

"But she had her whole life ahead of her, she never should have gotten involved!" Molly sobbed,

Falling silent, Harry thought back on what his cousin had told him and the others. Just looking back he could still see the fondness in her eyes as she spoke of the friends she had made, and the love and care that had warmed her eyes to a soft honey as she talked about the times spent in Hueco Mundo, that wasn't even including the obvious lengths she went through to keep them safe. And it was as he looked back and paid attention to the smaller details that Harry knew what Ichigo would say.

"But she is happy." Harry said softly.

The woman stopped her tears momentarily, "Huh?" she asked with a slight hiccup,

"Ichigo is happy with the way things are," Harry clarified, "If she hadn't gotten involved then she never would have met her friends. She wouldn't have been able to save Rukia's life because I'm sure Aizen would have tried and possibly succeeded with the execution. Ichigo also wouldn't have met the Vizards, or her friends amongst the different divisions," His eyes drifted to Sirius, "Never would have gotten to know her godfather who would still be falsely banished, and she never would have met Ulquiorra."

Harry let a small smile creep over his face, "Those two defiantly love each other, but if Ichigo hadn't gotten involved then they would never have gotten together,"

Mrs. Weasley snorted, "And he seems like such a good influence on her,"

Feeling a small twinge of anger at the woman's sarcasm Harry glared, "Not his fault he was practically brainwashed by Aizen! And if you ask me then I say he is good for her, Ulquiorra has done nothing but care for her once that manipulating git was dead."

"But he tried to kill her!"

"And?" Harry asked, "Pretty much everyone Ichigo knows tried to kill her at one point or another, and Ulquiorra went with her into Hell to help save her sister! Ichigo is happy now, what happened in the past is done and over with. And quite frankly if she is happy with the way things are then so am I."

"Well said Cuz,"

Harry jumped hearing Ichigo's voice behind him, whipping around he saw her smiling warmly and even Ulquiorra shot a small grin his way. The wizard though did nothing but gape with his jaw hanging low, heat raising to his cheeks at being caught talking about the two when they weren't around, "Er-"

Quickly getting back into their gigais and startling the others Ichigo gave Harry a quick one armed hug, "Well, it certainly was a surprise coming back and hearing some people's opinion on us." Harry blushed harder, "But Harry is right Molly,"

Ichigo quickly continued, cutting off Mrs. Weasley's sound of protest, "Ever since I can remember I could see the dead, I was always a part of something only I could see. Yes I had friends and all that growing up but there was always that part of me I had to hold back just so I wouldn't seem crazy and a part of me I could never share with others. And once I met Rukia and became a Substitute Shinigami I had a foot in both worlds, I was human, and I was a shinigami, but despite the pain, the blood, the struggles…" Harry blinked, the sheer certainty in his cousin's voice making him smile as he knew that he was right, "It felt right, holding Zangetsu in my hand was more natural than anything else, fighting hollows, saving souls and helping them move on, it was a part of me that I grew to love. Being a shinigami is not just being dead, it is a conviction, a part of your very being, it is a way of life and for me it just felt natural, as if a part of my life that had been missing was suddenly found."

She fell silent before continuing in a lower voice, "Everyone has to find their place in the world, and being a shinigami? That's my place, it's who I am."

The quiet moment was ruined as a loud series of knocks emanated from the front door, Harry got up and walked over to the door with Ichigo as she placed a hand on the lock, "Who is it?"

There was a pause, "Severus Snape and the rest of the Order, now hurry up and ask the bloody question so we don't have to stand outside all evening."

Ichigo grinned in a way that had Harry worried, "Okay, what did my inner world look like when you entered my mind, and what did you do when you first saw it Severus?"

"…" Harry wished he could see the potion professor's face, as the stunned silence lengthened before a resigned sigh could be heard, "It was a muggle city tilted to the side and no real laws of gravity." Another pause, before Harry had to strain to hear what was said next, "And I freaked out thinking I would fall to my death when I first saw it."

His jaw dropped, Snape freaking out? Oh, that he dearly wished he could have seen. Quickly backing away so as not to give the impression that he had heard and valiantly trying to fight off a very amused grin Harry watched as Ichigo opened the door to reveal a sour faced Snape glaring at Ichigo with the other members of the Order who had all taken the secrecy oaths along with the Twins, gaping in shock.

Dumbledore however had his mouth hanging open in pure and utter disbelief, the lemon drop he had been sucking on falling out of his mouth before getting stuck in his beard as the twinkle is his blue eyes just froze. Seeing the yellow candy stuck in the Headmaster's white beard was almost too much for Harry to bear without breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"Ms. Kurosaki?!"

McGonagall seemed the first to recover, her hat trembling in her shock as she quickly pushed her way into the room to stand in front of Ichigo and give her a stern look over. While others may have quailed beneath the hard scrutiny Ichigo just smiled before holding up her hand, showing the others her wedding and engagement rings, "It's Mrs. Ciffer now actually, but yes safe and sound after a summer of Hell."

Harry couldn't take it, he doubled over in silent laughter. In his mind though he couldn't help but grin at all the prospective inside jokes he would now be privy too. The others all ignored him as McGonagall quickly swept Ichigo into a hug, "We thought you had died!"

'Oh no' Harry thought, seeing Ichigo's grin, 'Perfect opportunity…'

"Oh we did." Ichigo said with an almost deviously happy chirp that Harry thought was beyond wrong coming from her, she was enjoying this way too much, "Fifteen years ago for me and we still don't know for Ulquiorra,"

Silence.

It was too much, Harry had by now nearly sunk to the floor and had to stuff his fist into his mouth to try and keep his mirth silent. How had Ichigo and Ulquiorra not managed to just collapse in fits of laughter all last year? Looking back some of the inside jokes that had gone clear over his head would now have him struggling to breath. Like that time he had told them they were acting like Inferi? and dying from laughter when they were already dead?

"D-dead?!" McGonagall squeaked as Snape's eye twitched while sending a glare at Ichigo, which she ignored.

"Yup!" With an exaggerated bow Ichigo reintroduced herself, "Ichigo Ciffer; Soul Reaper Captain of the fourteenth squad of the Royal Court Guards of the Japanese Soul Society, former Substitute Shinigami, Hero of the Winter War, Queen of the Hollows by combat, resolver of the Zapakuto Rebellion, and I'm not sure what to say about that mess with Hell. And most importantly, the wife of Ulquiorra Ciffer."

The blood drained from everyone's face except for Harry who had already heard what happened, the deputy headmistress recoiled in shock, "Hell!?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yup, I did say my summer was Hell, being chased by a pyromaniac Sinner and the Kushanāda— sorry they're guards of Hell— while trying to plan a wedding? Things were a mess!"

The transfiguration mistress looked close to fainting, Dumbledore was still frozen only his sticky lemon drop had rolled slightly further down his beard. Snape however rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Let's just get inside so she can tell the whole story."

Smirking widely Ichigo turned to the aged headmaster, "You might want to get your pensive from your office. I already told the story once and I don't really feel like talking that much again."

Harry really hoped he could be let in to this Order meeting.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ichigo had to admit it was funny watching the other's reactions, McGonagall's brief bone crushing hug was a bit of a surprise but she knew that the woman cared deeply about each of the students she was given responsibility for. Knowing that Harry had been holding on to the edge of the table to keep himself somewhat upright as he nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter made Ichigo mentally smile, she had known that her cousin took her 'death' hard and he could do with some laughter back in his life. Thinking back once more on the others though it was hard not to join her cousin, that lemon drop still stuck in Dumbledore's beard was quite distractingly funny. Currently the whole group sat in the Weasley kitchen, the table having been enlarged and chairs conjured while Dumbledore recovered his wits enough to ask if Ichigo and Ulquiorra had proven that they were themselves and upon receiving a positive answer requested a house-elf retrieve his pensive.

Looking around the table Ichigo scooted her chair closer to Ulquiorra, her hand finding his under the table as she leaned on his shoulder. From all around they were receiving glances ranging from curious to suspicious, but there were a few exceptions. The Weasley parents were fending off a curious Tonks, Sirius was currently placing the memories of Ichigo's explanation into the carved stone basin while Ron, Hermione and Harry were carefully watching everyone else. It hadn't taken much for Ichigo to convince the others to let the three stay for the parts of the meeting concerning her and her husband and her cousin's beaming grin of thanks more than made up for any hassle. Catching Severus' eye Ichigo turned back to thinking of the request Dumbledore had made, it had been agreed on by the group that they would listen to Ichigo's explanation she had given earlier rather than put in all the memories. It was mostly because she didn't think the others could handle seeing everything, seeing all the blood and the brutality of all the fights, hearing about something and experiencing it were two entirely different things. Not only that but it would be a memory they would witness, they would see everything without any filter, witness it precisely as it happened and feel the memory's emotions.

With Severus entering her mind directly she was in control, she could mold her thoughts and memories to only show him her experiences, rather than immerse him in her past. But with a pensive that modicum of control was gone, as soon as the memory copy left her head it would be itself, it would hold all her feelings as well as what she had witnessed. Those who saw it wouldn't just experience memories, they would experience her memories as she remembered them, and it scared her.

Dumbledore upon agreeing to the plan of having everyone listen to her when she told the others her story last night and earlier today had also given a condition; that she submit a key memory from her past. They wouldn't doubt she and Ulquiorra were shinigami, especially after seeing Sirius' memory of her sending Shuren back to Hell, but all her other experiences? For all they knew she could just be talking out of her ass even though Severus would support her. Letting out a sigh she wondered if they were just being curious bastards, after all didn't they see the whole incident with everyone forgetting Rukia? And her obvious rank as a Captain had to mean something. But she had agreed and now needed to think of a memory that would really convey the seriousness of her past and who she was, without making them start calling for exorcists.

Her eyes drifting back over to the Golden Trio Ichigo couldn't help but notice several things about the three. Hermione was excitedly rambling to Ron about all the things she could possibly learn about but when Ron brought up his own curiosity of what it was like fighting with a sword rather than a wand the bushy haired girl had a distinct air of slight disapproval. Ichigo felt her scowl make its way onto her face, she knew that if forced into a confrontation with a hollow the girl was more likely to try and contain or reason with it rather than kill it. She still didn't seem to realize that there are some beyond saving, and Ron merely thought of it all as almost a game.

Ichigo didn't like it when she had to kill the more coherent hollows, and she knew better than to just call it purifying them because in her heart she knew that she was killing them. Slaying the hollow may send the souls to Soul Society, but she was killing the hollow's identity. After struggling to form a sense of self, it was all a hollow really had, and also she understood why the hollows didn't just let shinigami kill them to end the hunger. From day one the hollow had lost themselves, they were forgotten and alone, through evolving and gaining more power they usually created a new name for themselves, forged a new identity in blood. And to a hollow that identity was all they had, purifying a hollow was not as simple as easing the passage of souls, it was cutting who the hollow had become down, forcing them to once more forget who they were and who they are. Ichigo had come to this way of thinking long ago, and it had let her realize just why Hichigo had fought so fiercely against being buried deep in her mind, she didn't want to be forgotten. This philosophy though had forced Ichigo to harden her heart when she went out to purify hollows, for she knew they weren't just mindless souls turned to monsters, they weren't to be hated, but rather pitied even though no hollow would ever accept the emotion.

Looking back to the kids Ichigo focused on her cousin who was listening to his two bickering friends with a slight smile on his face. She knew he understood better than the other two, he knew that sometimes life didn't give you a choice, that there was a darkness in the world. But even his fights were slightly sheltered, he never heard the choking gurgle of a dying breath as blood filled your opponent's lungs, never watched as his opponent slowly died with their blood on your hands, nor Ichigo thought with a shudder, did he ever wake up from a black haze to see atrocities committed by your own hand. With magic a person was dead without pain, their life snuffed out in an instant, he never had to see his own blood on another's blade or feel the cold sting of steel, and when under the Imperious they felt only bliss where as Ichigo had all the memories of when she was possessed by Hichigo.

It was then that Ichigo was struck with what memory she wanted to use, and as the others got up to enter the pensive she closed her eyes in resignation. She would show them how far humanity could fall and simultaneously show them that the afterlife wasn't just a new world to learn about like the wizarding world. Opening her eyes just in time to see them all dipping their noses into the silvery liquid of Sirius' memory Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra who was watching her with curiosity, "I know which memory to show them."

He blinked, "Why are you telling me?"

Ichigo hesitated, "Because it involves you as well,"

Hearing her husbad let out a slight gasp of realization he asked, "You want to show them our fight."

It wasn't a question. "Yes, I want them to know beyond any doubt that our world is not the Wizarding World. That hollows and shinigami aren't just people with another type of power And that we don't fight with stunners and tickling jinxes."

Ulquiorra just sighed, "That memory would certainly show it, and they would also know the feeling of being a hollow as well since when you hollowfied you still weren't an arrancar."

Ichigo nodded before she turned to Severus who looked almost a sickly pale. "You want to show them that?"

"Yes, and you heard the reasons. They are just curious, they are looking at Shuren as if he were just a Death Eater being shipped back to Azkaban rather than a condemned soul. And we can tell them about hollows till we are blue in the face but if they never experience it for themselves they will only think of them as evil or dark, no better than dementors."

Seeing that there was no chance of convincing her otherwise the man pulled out his wand and held it to her temple, knowing what he wanted Ichigo pulled the memory to the forefront of her mind, losing herself to the sensation of her past as she felt the cool rush of something wet being pulled from the side of her head as she saw the professor place the strand into a conjured bottle. "I must admit," Severus said as he sloshed the memory around in the bottle, "I am curious as to how they will react,"

"Feel free to join them," Ichigo replied before looking out the window. It was getting late and Molly still hadn't started dinner.

"Not even if Merlin himself told me to," He said, staring intently at the glimmering memory, "I witnessed it once and even without feeling your emotions I am half tempted to write myself a note so that when I die I will know to make a bunker near a stream and hide for the rest of my afterlife and pray I never develop any meaningful amount of reiyoku."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Really? It couldn't have been that bad."

Severus quickly blanched, "Are you crazy? I thank Merlin I'm a potions master with all the Dreamless Sleep potions I had to make after seeing your memories."

It was at that point that Mr. Wealsey joined the conversation, his wife choosing to remain silent as she watched the two, "It couldn't have been that bad could it?"

Snorting derisively Ichigo responded with a sly grin, "I hate to burst your bubble but when I described my fights the term 'sugar-coated' would be an understatement."

Mrs. Weasley quickly harped out in shock, "What?!"

Ichigo got up with a shrug, "Well yea, I didn't think you would approve of Ron listening to me describe how when I first met Kenpachi we had splattered each other's blood all over the ally we were in and we didn't collapse from exhaustion but rather blood loss." She ignored the woman's horrified look, "You mind if I cook tonight?"

Receiving no reply she decided to go to the kitchen and start making dinner, the pantry had enough ingredients for her to make a nice meal even if it was a bit foreign for the others. Having Ulquiorra come in to help though reminded Ichigo of when she taught Yuzu how to cook, it seemed so long ago that she had shown wide curious brown eyes how to crack an egg without letting any bits of the shell get into the yoke. Eventually Yuzu had taken over the kitchen, something Ichigo was glad for since she knew their father could burn even water, but looking back she couldn't keep the nostalgic smile off her face as she whipped up dinner -and correcting Ulquiorra on the difference between tablespoon and teaspoon-, the recipe being the very first meal she had taught to her younger sister.

It was as Ulquiorra was sheepishly setting the table after being kicked out of the kitchen for nearly burning the rice and as Ichigo was dishing out the food that the others all came back out of the memories all with faces of varying degrees of shock, and awe. Ichigo winced as Tonks looked over to her with an expression almost like hero-worship, if she started acting like an over eager fan than Ichigo was going to shunpo her far, far away and dump her in a lake. Dumbledore however had a thoughtful frown on his face. Deciding to break the ice Ichigo quickly put the pan she had been holding down into the sink to be cleaned later, "Well, I noticed it was getting a bit late so I made dinner."

The others all looked down at the food curiously before settling down to eat, many of them giving Ichigo compliments on a very nice meal. The twins though just wouldn't stop staring at Ichigo and Ulquiorra, prompting her to ask them why as it was bugging her.

"Sorry, but now it finally makes sense-"

"How you could sneak into Umbridge's office-"

"Or even plant a prank in plain sight,"

"Since you could leave your body for an alibi."

"Oh," Ichigo grinned, trust the twins to be thinking of her pranks after everything they had just learned, "Zangetsu helped too, along with Murciélago on several pranks."

The two blinked in shock, "You mean that guy who showed up back during Christmas with the horned helmet and spoke in cryptic sentences only? And had a hatred for rain?"

Nodding in confirmation Fred and George just shook their heads in disbelief, "Guess that means it's official! Nobody can put up with Umbridge!" They said with fiendish glee.

"That reminds me," Ichigo started before turning to her cousin, "What did happen to her? You said we change Defense Against the Dark Arts professors every year, so how did she leave?"

Harry and Ron sniggered and even Hermione had a conspiratorial grin as the three related to Ichigo the toad woman's newfound phobia of anything centaur related, "Still," Ichigo said with a laugh, "I wish I could have a go at her without restrictions, I would love to leave her in a room with Kurostuchi for a week."

Everyone who now knew about the demented clown/scientist shuddered.

"Wotcher Ichigo, so have you decided what memory to share?" Tonks asked curiously, her hair a suspicious shade of orange tipped in white that had Ichigo narrowing her eyes in warning.

"Well, I have but I chose it for a reason." She began as she put down her fork, "The world Ulquiorra-kun and I are a part of is not just another world where people just use different powers." She paused making sure her words would sink in, "We are dead, there is constant conflict and it isn't just a place for you to learn about. Hollows and shinigami have a deeper meaning that just your ideals of Dark and Light, our world is nothing but shades of Grey."

She looked right at the aged headmaster, "Neither side can truly be defined as Good or Evil," Seeing the stern disapproval she continued before being cut off, "I don't want you misunderstanding the delicate balance of the soul, and since I understand that one can go either way in an instant I want you to experience it as well."

"In this memory there will be no coddling, no holding back." Ichigo pinned them all under her gaze, "When you enter the memory you will feel as I did, that includes my doubts, fears, convictions, worries, but not just my emotions but also what I went through when I hollowfied." She paused, "I won't lie, when I told you about my past I sugar-coated the fights. But in this memory you won't have that security blanket, you will see me fighting with every-thing I had but it wasn't enough and you will feel as my inner hollow took over," Everyone's horrified face made her almost regret choosing this memory.

"You don't have to go through with it, I won't think any less of you but I want you to be sure you want to see it. Because it's only a memory you won't feel the emotions as much as I did, but I want you to know beyond a doubt the severity of our world." Ichigo ended with a slightly cynical sad smile.

All was silent before Dumbledore lowered his head, "Never the less I still intend to see it." There was no twinkle in his eyes.

Tonks agreed with only a slight treble in her voice, Sirius nodding in grim determination, McGonagall was wide eyed in and seemed deep in thought before she slowly nodded while the Twins both decided to do it, "You're our friend, our crazy, scary, badass friend but a friend nonetheless, if you went through it for real then we can at least see it."

Mad-eye Moody just focused both eyes on Ichigo, "You have my respect even if only half the things you talked about happened. I'm in, can't be shown up by the teenage you now can I?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Finally there was just Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione chewed her lip in indecision before she slowly shook her head yes as a queasy looking Ron did the same. Harry was silent for a bit before he spoke up, "I'm doing it, Ichigo wouldn't choose a painful memory without reason and a good one at that."

It was then that Molly erupted, "You three will not!"

Ichigo rounded on her, "It is their choice whether or not to see it."

"But they are just children!" She cried back,

Ulquiorra stepped up, "Ichigo was as old as they were when she physically went through the memory, this is something they should witness. We are extending a hand of trust to you all in letting you see the memory as it shows us at our worst. I would rather them see the dangers in a controlled environment where they cannot be harmed than thrown head-first into it because they were overly curious and got in too deep."

The Weasley matron opened her mouth to refute Ulquiorra's statement but her husband cut her off, "He makes a good point dear, let them see it."

Molly looked like she still wanted to argue but seemed to recognize a hopeless cause, it was with a grimace and empty sounding "Good luck" and quick translation charms that Ichigo watched the group all enter the memory, letting out a massive sigh she turned to wash the dishes, all that was left was to wait.

The moment Harry opened his eyes his vision was obscured with smoke, the thick dust obscuring everything but the silhouettes of the others nearby. But then he felt it, a surge of power flowing through his very veins as if comprising his very body, gasping in shock he wondered if this was how Ichigo always felt, it was light and yet empowering, a sense of self that almost made him stand taller subconsciously. Then the dust cleared, and everyone let out sounds of surprise as they saw the massive hall they were in, great stone pillars arching so high into the celling that they were lost in the darkness above them, but even more surprising were the three figures in front of them. Ichigo was different from now, her hair in a short style falling just into her eyes and past her ears but lacking any streaks of white he was familiar with. Also she had no mask fragment that had been previously visible on her soul form, her eyes were a warm chocolate brown as she stood in front of a hole in the ground in a simple black outfit and wielding a narrow, long black blade with a chain coming out of the hilt. Across from her however stood Ulquiorra and an unknown girl, Ulquiorra of the past sent shivers down Harry's spine. He looked, empty. The half-helmet rested snugly on his head as his black hair framed his face, the arrancar's eyes were that same unnatural deep green Harry recalled from their current day form and even the markings that were similar to tear-tracks were the same. But his eyes were cold, and just as empty as his face, no emotion, no care, nothing as he stared down Ichigo. He was also dressed differently, in a white garb with long coat-tails edged in black, his almost turtleneck collar closed all the way. The unknown woman was dressed similarly to Ulquiorra although in an obviously female version, her ginger hair and wide grey eyes made Harry curious as to who she was and why she was here since she conspicuously lacked a weapon of any form.

"Kurosaki-chan," the girl whispered,

Ichigo blinked before Harry felt a slight wash of relief, gratitude, and protectiveness that he realized had come from his past-cousin before she addressed Ulquiorra, "Get away from Ionue."

There was silence before, "Very well," Harry couldn't help but stare in shock at how Ulquiorra was acting, his voice was usually monotone but now there was simply nothing, "My job is to protect Las Noches until Aizen-sama returns. I have not been ordered to kill this woman yet. I will let her live until I am ordered to do otherwise."

Harry's eyes flew wide in shock; this couldn't be the same Ulquiorra that he knew. He felt his own denial along with Ichigo's growing irritation and disgust, to see someone he thought of as an extension of family –especially after he married Ichigo— talk so easily of killing and the mindless devotion he held towards a known madman. Harry knew what the honorific attached to Aizen's name meant, it was explained to him and to see Ulquiorra address the phycopath as such reminded him of the Death Eaters near worship of Lord Voldemort. It was sickening to hear.

Ulquiorra then looked up to Ichigo, "But you are a different story. Killing you and protecting Las Noches go hand in hand." Harry felt bile rise in his throat, was this really the same Ulquiorra who had looked so anguished at just the thought of Ichigo being dead? He drew his blade with a steely rasp, "You will die…by my sword." He said, still no emotion.

There was a brief rise of surprise from Ichigo, "I'm surprised, I never thought you would start the fight with your sword already drawn." She smirked "I figured I would have to force you to draw your sword. Does this mean you finally acknowledge me as an equal?"

It was wrong, wrong to see these two so cold to each other after seeing how much they cared for one another in the future, Harry wanted them to stop, he didn't want them to fight but he knew he could do nothing. Ulquiorra showed no reaction, "At the very least, I've decided that you are an entity that must be destroyed."

Ichigo just grinned and Harry could feel the anticipation coursing through her, "Fair enough,"

And on that signal the two launched themselves at one another, waves of white-green and black-read engulfing the two as they clashed blades, the power feeling more alive as it quickened its pulse through Harry as he now understood it to be his cousin's reiyoku. The smoke cleared once more to show the two had parted again, Ulquiorra standing with his blade outstretched and to Harry's horror, dripping blood onto the floor.

Hermione whimpered, "This isn't like their spar in the Room of Requirement is it? they're... they are really trying to kill each other this time."

The two clashed again, shockwaves emanating from their blows, Ulquiorra dodging to jump above Ichigo before launching himself downward.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The dark blast of energy was cleanly cleaved in two, both arks crashing into the mighty stone pillars with devastating power, then a brief jolt of surprise before the arrancar appeared right behind Ichigo. Harry knew they couldn't hear him, he knew that he couldn't affect anything but it didn't stop him from shouting a warning, "Behind you!" Tonks, Hermione, the Twins and Ron doing the same.

Sparks flew from the clashing blades as white met black before the two were sent into a running exchange of blows, Ichigo forced on the defense as she was determined not to get struck. Finally there came the blow she could not block, and Harry along with the others cried out in dismay as Ulquiorra stabbed Ichigo in the upper shoulder and she felt a brief flash of self-criticism. Then Ulquiorra held his hand parallel to the hilt of his blade, a single finger pointed to Ichigo as a teal light accumulated at its tip. Harry's curiosity was overrun by what could only be his cousin's mental equivalent of 'Oh shit!' before the energy and pressure released itself into a devastating blast of raw power. Once more smoke obscured everything as Harry's hands clenched into tight balls, the fingernails digging into his flesh as he worried for his cousin, a flooding of relief when he saw her get up looking slightly singed but no worse for wear. Beside him he heard several quick intakes of air but he ignored it, focusing completely on the fight.

"You survived my cero without having to pull out that mask. You've grown stronger." Ulquiorra observed. "Is it because you defeated Grimmjow?" Harry blinked in shock, Ichigo had fought Grimmjow as well? And recently if their previous conversation was any indication? "Or…because of your friends who are fighting below the tower? Or perhaps…because of that woman?"

Harry once more was unnerved by how cold and uncaring Ulquiorra was, he was almost a whole other person if you ignored appearance. "That woman is one of us now. That will never change even if you do rescue her." Harry blinked in shock, was she the Orihime Ioune that Ichigo had said she invaded Las Noches to rescue? Ichigo straightened "Nani?"

Ulquiorra continued, "Saving her is meaningless."

But Ichigo's shifting of shock, denial, anger and then once more resolve preceded her reply, "That is not for you to decide."

"You're right, that is for Aizen-sama to decide." Once more Harry shuddered in revulsion at how devoted Ulquiorra was to the man, as if he were brainwashed.

Once more the two clashed blades, but this time Ichigo focused more on dodging rather than blocking the blurred assault as Ulquiorra stabbed again and again, Ichigo and Ulquiorra quickly began moving so fast that all Harry could see was two blurs, and as he did so he found it slightly ironic that in this case the 'good guys' were wearing black and the 'bad guys' were wearing white. From Ichigo there was nothing but her iron determination and a cold calculation as she analyzed Ulquiorra's fighting then finally she reached out, and caught his arm. The two froze for the briefest of moments before with a roar Ichigo slashed with her blade, the metal a flash of black as it cut across Ulquiorra's torso with such strength Harry thought for a brief moment that he would be cleaved in two.

Sent back by the force of the blow Harry was surprised to see only a small cut as Ulquiorra's coat ripped apart to reveal his hollow hole and espada ranking. The dark red blood, so dark it looked almost black, slowly dripped from the wound as he looked up to Ichigo who felt a brief disappointment, "I barely cut you. Is it because of your Hierro? It sure is tough." Ulquiorra reached up and checked his wound as Ichigo continued, "But it looks like I can read you movements better now."

Ulquiorra's eyes shot up to meet Ichigo's "What was that?"

Her steady gaze held her opponent evenly, "The last time I fought you, I couldn't read your movements at all. I couldn't read your attacks, defense, counters, speed, movement…nothing. I felt like I was a statue fighting a machine." Harry wondered if speed was truly such a key component to the way shinigami and hollows fought as he heard Ichigo's words. "Maybe I'm able to read your movements now because I've become more like a hollow…or maybe it's because you have become more like me." The taunting edge to her words made Harry blink in shock.

Ulquiorra stabbed his blade into the ground, the pressure around him contorting the stone to arch up around him as he spoke, "I've become more like a human? I see, you seem rather excited that you're able to keep up with such low-level abilities." Harry felt both Ichigo's growing dread alongside his own, this was low level?

It was then that the fighting began once more in ernest.

Sending another look back to the still inert group crowded around the pensive Ichigo continued pacing. She didn't know what to do while she waited, she had already cleaned the dishes and fended off a smothering Molly while doing so and had even gotten her and Ulquiorra's trunks from Severus. Yet she couldn't keep away the worry of how the group would react once out of the memory.

"Everything will be fine Ichigo," She sighed as she heard Zangetsu's reassuring voice,

'I know, and with their current situation they needed to see that memory. But that doesn't mean I can't worry about how they will take it, especially with how they might look at Ulquiorra afterwards,' She thought back.

Zangetsu was silent for a bit, "You do realize that your cousin won't like him for nearly killing you right?"

Snorting in laughter Ichigo felt her mood lighten slightly as she realized why her partner was talking to her. 'Sorry I made it rain in there. And yes I do realize but if he is rude to Ulquiorra-kun then I'll beat into his thick skull that he isn't the same Ulquiorra as back then.'

She could feel the mental smile, "It hasn't rained yet, just slightly overcast skies."

Ichigo felt a small smile spread across her face, Zangetsu never talked much, but she always appreciated it when he did. 'Zangetsu?'

"Yes?"

'Want to play a game of chess?'

Harry felt sick, witnessing the complete disreguard for life held by the giant of a man Yammy was almost as bad as listening to Voldemort spout more Pureblood nonsense. But even worse was seeing Ichigo's constant attempts to help her friend only for Ulquiorra to stop her each time, it was as if he were an impenetrable wall, constantly appearing in Ichigo's way and stopping her with another exchange of blows or a blast of a cero. All the while Inoue was being threatened by the two unknown figures and then Yammy as Ichigo's desperation and anger grew, it was disgusting. Beside him he heard one of the twins whisper, "That can't be Ulquiorra, it's got to be just someone else who looks like him."

Harry wished it were so but the truth was staring him coldly in the face. Then just as he was sure that Yammy was about to attack Ichigo's friend another figure appeared in the recently made hole in the wall, a glowing spiderweb in front of him as what appeared to be an arrow shot out into the giant's shoulder. "Ishida!?"

The new figure, Ishida, whom Harry recalled was another of Ichigo's friends, the Quincy if he remembered right smirked before looking back to her, "Get your act together. Focus on your own opponent, Kurosaki. I can handle this one myself."

Ichigo shot him a small grin, "Good! I thought I would have to rescue your girlfriend all by myself."

Ishida blushed faintly before he stoically turned back to Yammy as Ichigo focused once more on Ulquiorra, the relief she felt matching Harry's own. Finally taking his eyes off the fight as the two engaged in a test of strength Harry looked back to see that each of the others with him were looking at Ishida's back with varying degrees of relief now that they knew Inoue wasn't going to be attacked like the girl with purple pigtails or the giant of a man. But the ease was short lived as Ulquiorra kicked Ichigo away from him and onto the floor, "Is it her fault? Is her presence preventing you from putting on your mask? In that case…"

Harry was curious, what did he mean by putting on her mask? It was Hermione's gasp of understanding that sent the gears in his own head turning, as Ichigo stepped in between Ulquiorra and Inoue with a firm denial Harry realized that she hadn't yet fused with Hichigo, they were still two separate entities, two separate powers. "It's not her fault."

"Then bring out your mask," Harry was struck with the feeling that he did not want her to bring out her mask, and sensing Ichigo's own resigned regret made that feeling worse.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ulquiorra…" She drew her hand up to cover her face, "Here it comes. This is the hollowfication you wanted to see so badly." Fingers taunt as she clawed downward, black energy swirling as a skull like covering became visible and Ichigo roared with a haunted echo, Harry staggered as a wave of darker power surged through him, a teasing want for destruction at the edge of his consciousness, enticing him to lash out at whatever scum dared stand in his way. Eyes wide with shock Harry watched as Ichigo once more launched herself at Ulquiorra, the black and red energy withering with a life all its own as he was sent flying outside into the sunlight. The others along with Harry rushed to the edge of the opening, watching in morbid fascination as the masked Ichigo dove after the falling Ulquiorra as he shot another teal cero that had them all shy away even though they knew it wouldn't affect them. Then before they could react two blurs shot back up, passing the hole and straight up where inexplicably Ulquiorra cut a black tear in sky as if it were nothing more than a canvas. The others all blinked as they vanished, only to reappear beneath a black, starless sky, vast white dunes and emptiness stretched all across the horizon as they all saw the massive structure they now stood upon. "No way," Tonks said faintly, "That was the inside of this building? Where the bloody hell are we?!"

Looking around at the eerie desolation, and then up to the crescent moon hanging in the sky Harry knew, "This is Hueco Mundo."

"There are two things we are prohibited from doing within Las Noches." Ulquiorra explained from his perch atop a high pillar, "The first is the cero reserved for the Espada, the Gran Rey Cero. The other is Espada number four or higher releasing their swords." Harry felt a growing unease at his words, an unease shared with Ichigo, "Both are so powerful that they could destroy Las Noches."

Harry made a quick intake of air, destroy the very structure they were atop of? The massive monolith of a building they stood upon? And it was then that Ulquiorra raised his blade to point at Ichigo and said two words, "Enclose, Murciélago."

The already dark sky darkened even more as black energy tinged with green poured from where Ulquiorra stood, the flames of energy withering and twisting with a life of their own as a great pressure settled on the area and Ichigo's own stunned surprise and dread nearly overwhelmed Harry. When the pressure finally lifted and he looked back up his heart caught in his throat, Ulquiorra now stood with great black wings similar to a bat's stretched wide, his previously one horned helmet now rested fully atop his head as four great horns arched away from his head, even his outfit had changed along with a widening and blackening of the markings beneath his eyes. "Don't get shaken, don't drop your guard, stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for even a moment."

The warnings were made worse as Harry realized they were just that, warnings, not a taunt, not battle banter, but a warning. And in less than the blink of an eye Ulquiorra vanished only materialize directly in front of Ichigo, a beam of teal energy held firmly in his hand as he slashed at her. The resulting shockwave blazing bright and forcing Harry to close his eyes, only to open them and see Ichigo on her knees. "You released your Getsuga Tensho on instinct. Wise move. If you hadn't done that your head would be rolling by my feet."

Harry was horrified; all the blood had drained from his face upon hearing those words and seeing a bloodied Ichigo turn to face Ulquiorra once more. "Your hollowfication powers are increasing, you are able to maintain the mask for longer spans of time. But it broke so easily." Whipping around to look at his cousin Harry realized he was right, the upper portion of her mask was gone, the gash of blood on her face so close to her black and amber eye. It was with another wave of surprised shock that Ulquiorrra threw his glowing lance at Ichigo, "What a pity,"

Harry felt his nails digging into the palms of his hands as the others screamed only for Ichigo to dodge at the last second, the lance shooting past her head with inches to spare as it clipped her shoulder forcing her back. The two were flown too far away to hear what may have been said, but the oppressive black attack Ichigo sent at Ulquiorra was clearly visible, and seen to have had no effect on the espada. "No way," Ron choked out, "It didn't even scratch him!"

It was then with a growing dread and despair that Harry realized part of why Ichigo wanted them to see this memory, to show them exactly what it was she sacrificed herself to protect them all from, what she and every other shinigami fought every day to keep this world from influencing the living. It was then that they saw Ulquiorra retaliate, the black cero even more devastating than Ichigo's attack as she stood at ground zero while everything was engulfed in destruction.

"Ichigo!" Harry shouted, he could see her being thrown around, her body limp as she crashed into a stone pillar. The others all once more appeared nearby, finally able to hear what was being said as Ulquiorra effortlessly walked on the air closer. "Now do you understand? Your form and attacks may resemble an Arrancar, but our powers are worlds apart. It is reasonable for a human or Shinigami to copy a Hollow once they've grown powerful. But a human could never stand as an equal to a Hollow."

Ichigo was gasping for air, her clothing torn to shreds as her sleevless shirt revealed burned arms and legs as the rips in her pants opened when she slowly got back to her feet. Harry wanted her to stop, he wanted Ulquiorra to stop, he knew how much they cared for each other in the present time and seeing them drive each other to this tore his heart to shreds. Once more Ichigo tried to gasp out her attack only to be slapped back, "I said it's futile!"

Harry and the others all watched in growing horror as Ulquiorra chased after Ichigo's falling form, mercilessly hitting her again and again, offering no respite and no regret. Hot tears flooded his eyes as Harry watched on in despair as he saw the smoke clear to reveal Ulquiorra holding Ichigo in a choke hold, their black silhouettes against the moon. He wanted them to stop, this wasn't the Ichigo or the Ulquiorra he knew, he felt a dark sorrow nearly engulf him as he watched the two while tears cascaded down his face. Ichigo had never revealed that she had ever gone through anything like this, and he knew beyond a doubt that she would never speak of her past with this clarity that he was seeing now. How could she and Ulquiorra both laugh and joke with the others at Hogwarts? How could they smile and have fun knowing, knowing this cold hard truth of the world?

Ichigo opened her eyes after she left her inner world with a scowl; as usual Zangetsu had kicked her ass and completely decimated her before finally taking pity with a check-mate. But Ichigo took her victories where she could get them and still felt slightly smug at having taken her zapakuto's queen. Looking over to the others and seeing that they were still stuck in the memory her scowl deepened. She didn't feel like getting slaughtered in chess again but she wasn't sure what else there was to do while she waited.

She stiffened slightly when she suddenly noticed someone sitting down next to her, only to relax as she realized it was Ulquiorra. Leaning against him Ichigo felt one of his hands reach up and thread itself in her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "Do you think I did the right thing? Making them see our fight? Or was it too much for them?"

"You did what you thought would help," Ulquiorra said quietly, "They wouldn't take you seriously unless they saw something like that. You needed to prove to them the dangers of our world,"

Ichigo looked down, "But was it too much? I could have shown them a small fight…" she trailed off, and Ulquiorra knew why.

"You know that wouldn't make the point you wanted. If they saw that they would just react like Hermione did when we sparred," His soft voice reassured her.

"I know," She whispered, "But I do wonder if it was too much too soon."

"You had a crash course in the afterlife, and you turned out just fine." He said with a slight tease at the end.

The edges of her lips tugging up in a slight grin Ichigo relented, "Hmm, maybe but you helped."

Leaning back she gave him quick kiss before returning to her previous position.

Once more showing up closer to the two Harry once more heard Ulquiorra speak, but this time there was finally a faint hint of emotion, a thin sliver of curiosity, "Why do you not drop your sword? Do you still believe you can defeat me despite the clear difference in our strength?"

Ichigo did nothing, but she did choke out a reply past the iron grip on her throat, "Who cares….who is stronger. Did you think I'd give up…because you're stronger than me?"

Yes! Harry wailed in his mind, pleading her to give up, to not continue fighting when all that could possible come was more pain. But she kept talking, "I knew you were strong from the start. Showing off your strength now won't change a damn thing. I'll…beat you…Ulqu-iorra."

Behind him Harry heard Mad-eye growl out, "You tell 'em, girl."

Ulquiorra said nothing, throwing Ichigo to the ground where she bounced off of the nearby rubble. "Nonsense. Kurosaki Ichigo those are the words of a woman ignorant of true despair." Once more he was engulfed in his green-black energy, Harry stumbling back in shock, how could there be more? How could he have any more power? "Allow me to educate you. Behold true despair."

Harry couldn't distinguish Ichigo's own shock and fear from his own, once more Ulquiorra's form changed, but this time it became darker, the very world was devoid of light as he changed. The darkness pushing everyone to their knees as Harry felt worse than ever before, where as a dementor made him feel like he would never be happy, now he felt as if he had never known happiness, he felt empty, hopeless and hollow. Finally when the darkness receded he then saw Ulquiorra's new form, his eyes had darkened to a black tinted in green sclera, his iris's a poisonous yellow as the tear track markings once more thickened and darkened. Where there once rested a horned helmet was now elongated ears breaking through the inky blackness of his hair, Ulquiorra's hollow hole was now prominently placed dead center in his chest, revealing for the whole world to see his lack of a heart while more black markings made it seem to be bleeding. His clawed hands and arms covered in short black fur up till mid bicep as a tail whipped behind him and long tufts of similar black fur continued down to his clawed feet.

Behind him Harry heard McGonagall's soft gasp as she made a connection that he had almost forgot about, "Murciélago, a hell-bat."

Across from him Ichigo struggled to her feet, holding Tensa Zangetsu in trembling hands. "Despite this you still have the will to fight?" Harry could feel Ichigo's fear, how could he not when he too was frightened by the visage of winged death Ulquiorra had assumed. "Very well, I will turn your body to dust if that is what it takes…to make you understand."

And with that he launched himself once more through the air, wings flexing with strength as Ulquiorra took off and grabbed Ichigo's head in one clawed hand, effortlessly throwing her already battered body into another stone pillar. Once more beginning the fight Harry saw a flash of black and red and a resurgence of the darker emotions at the edge of his mind, recognizing it as Ichigo resummoning her mask but it did no good as she was thrown through two stone pillars, the force of the throw sending out a shockwave of dust. The force of her body crumbling the structures as Harry and the others watched in absolute horror, all wondering how she could have possibly survived even to this point. A flash of auburn at the edge of his vision distracted Harry enough to see that two others had arrived, "Ishida and Inoue are here!" He exclaimed in shock, prompting the others to look down and see the two staring in horror.

Looking back to Ichigo and Ulquiorra he soon understood why, as once more his cousin was held in a choke hold, this time she was being strangled by Ulquiorra's tail atop another stone pillar. When he raised a hand and once more the dark energy began building up right in front of Ichigo though Harry abandonded all rational thought, feeling as though he were plunged into ice-water he along with everyone else all screamed in shock and fear as Ulquiorra hit Ichigo with a point blank cero.

"NO!"

But it was for nothing, he was a ghost in this memory, insubstantial, unheard, unfelt, and unknown. And he was unable to tear his eyes away from Ichigo's form, a great gaping hole in the middle of her chest, her eyes vacant and unseeing, glazed over and nothing came from her emotions. Then everything lurched, the whole memory itself fogged, blurred to insubstantiality before it faded to black. "No," Harry whispered, it was as if she had died, but he knew she hadn't , Ichigo told him she hadn't died till she fought Aizen.

"What's going on?", "Why is it dark?" , "Is the memory over?"

Everything was black as Harry looked around, the only thing visible were the others, their faces pale and frightened as they all quickly turned around, craning their necks to try and see what would happen next but nothing changed in the blackness. Nothing.

Ichigo shifted in her spot when Mr. Weasley came nearby, clearly wanting to talk but from his flustered expression unsure of what to say. "Is something a matter?"

Grimacing the man sat down and briefly lifted his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, "Not really but I'm curious, what exactly was that memory?"

Blinking in confusion Ichigo replied in an unsure tone, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what was it about?" He clarified, "I wanted to see but well, somebody had to stay with Molly and make sure she didn't overreact to anything."

"Ah," She realized, "You remember when I told you about my fight with Ulquiorra? It was that memory, along with the part where I hollowfied completely."

"Then why is it taking them so long?" He asked in confusion, "You only said that Ulquiorra easily beat you and when he dealt you a wound that finally knocked you out your inner hollow took the opportunity to take over and in turn go berserk, defeating him and wounding your friend before he managed to break you from the possession." His brows were scrunched up, "It doesn't sound like it was that long of a fight."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchanged glances, "I may have, omitted some parts." She said sheepishly, only for her husband to snort in disbelief, "Okay maybe a lot of the more violent details."

"Yes," Ulquiorra said sarcastically, "Like the fact that we destroyed nearly all the pillars atop Las Noches? Or that I vaporized a hole in you with a point-blank cero or that you ripped off several of my limbs when hollowfied?"

Punching him on the shoulder with a scowl Ichigo teased back, "Oh shush you,"

Arthur however looked at them with his jaw hanging loosely and eyes wide, "What!?" His voice was a distinctly higher pitch.

Laughing nervously Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck, "We're long over what happened, it was fifty years ago mind you."

The man just closed his mouth with an audible snap and let out a slight whimper before looking back to the pensive.

The world pulsed, a strange surge of energy shot through Harry as the black faded away. He was beyond confused but felt a small bubble of hope, the scene coming back meant Ichigo was somehow recovering, but the world was still too blurry to make out. Still Harry recognized the black blur as Ulquiorra, a white figure on the ground he assumed was Ishida and the fuzzy auburn was Inoue, but the tall figure standing right behind her was strange. Long orange hair was all he could make out but he wasn't sure if it was Ichigo or not, and then the figure shifted slightly and a watery wave of black connected to it and everything snapped into focus.

Whoever the figure was they were in a word, demonic. A long mane of orange locks streamed down her back, her face a twistedly grinning skull with stripes of inky black passing over both empty eye holes. The teeth sharp and two lethal horns pointing straight ahead. The same black made up almost tribal looking markings on her exposed arms and midriff. Her hands ended in claws as did her feet while both were cuffed in reddish fur, and just below the base of her neck was a hole, right where Ichigo's wound had been. In her hand was Ichigo's sword which, with a smooth downward swing cracked and destroyed the earth nearby and sent out a shockwave throwing Inoue away from the figure.

Ulquiorra made no move, "I'll ask again, I want to know who you are."

Red energy poured from the unknown figure and it was then that Harry knew who she was. With a gasp of shock he and all the others were struck with a brutal crushing wave of emotions, anger, a fierce firey rage burned through him, focusing on only one thing that he could name; revenge. But also he felt a crippling hunger. It was all consuming, a maddening hunger that threatened to strip him of reason and conscious thought, a hunger for more something that Harry did not yet know but the emotional want was so strong it physically hurt, the pain seemingly emanating from his heart as his mind froze once he understood exactly what Ichigo and Ulquiorra had told him so many times about a hollow's hunger.

"That's Ichigo," He said breathlessly, "Remember when she said she lost control of her inner hollow? I think this is what she meant."

Beside him he heard Hermione gasp, "So, hungry, and angry, it— it hurts."

Even Sirius was on his knees from the overwhelming feelings, "I never thought— I would say this, but…It's worse than Azkaban."

McGonagall was shaking with a cold sweat at her temple while staring with wide eyes as Ichigo let out a echoing, wordless roar, "Dear Merlin, she held this back for a year? Through only her own mental will?"

The others were silent.

Ulquiorra was unmoved, "I see you can't understand me." He began charging another cero but there was another spike of rage the head lowered and a blood red cero quickly materialized between the horns, it's oppressive power once more forcing a heavy weight upon Harry's shoulders as the two attacks clashed with devastating strength. He was forced to throw an arm over his eyes to block out the fierce light as the whole world seemed to be given a red hue, finally given a chance Harry looked up to see the two ceros clash again. With an explosive sound Harry curled up on the ground, it was too much, it was as if the whole world had come to a burning end as globules of red energy still floated past when he opened his eyes only to wish he never did. Standing out against the still bright residual energy that burned fire and brimstone he saw Ichigo rip off Ulquiorra's arm, the black blood arching out from the wound. His mind came to a halt as he slowly felt himself begin breathing faster, taking heavy breaths as his eyes refused to blink. How could these two be the same Ichigo and Ulquiorra? How could they show such merciless brutality? He wanted to cry out, he wanted them to stop; he wanted to do something to make things go back to how he knew them as, to end this nightmare but his body refused to move, his voice refused to come out.

Ulquiorra stood down, breathing heavily as his stump of an arm dripped black blood before suddenly it gushed even more, the black liquid twisting into another arm, as if he had never been injured. Harry blinked before his numb mind remembered hearing Ulquiorra talk about having near instant regeneration. He couldn't make out what was said over the roar of the flames, but he saw as Ulquiorra summoned another glowing teal-green lance, this one with flaming ends. Seeing him launch it Harry and Ron both shouted for Ichigo to dodge, but when she did their eyes followed the streak of green as it erupted into a blazing pillar. Harry's already dry mouth went even dryer, how could the two hold this much power and not explode? His hands trembled, this was what his cousin fought? this made Voldemort seem like a baby throwing a fit.

Harry gasped in shock as Ulquiorra summoned another lance, but before he could throw it Ichigo vanished completely from view before materializing right behind the arrancar with her blade already moving to attack him. A great blast of wind tore through Harry without affecting him as Ulquiorra was pushed far back by the force behind the blow, and as he flew upwards Harry felt like the world had become a twisted reflection. Where Ulquiorra once threw Ichigo around like a rag doll the tables had turned and now she was doing the same to him, it made Harry sick, watching the two fight as such but then they once more engaged in an exchange of blows, moving too fast for any of the others to see until they stopped just enough for another horrific wound. Ichigo's black blade was slick with Ulquiorra's blood as a great bloody gash went across his torso, one of his ears was cut off and he fell limply to the floor.

Thinking that it was finally over Harry let out a sigh of relief, eager for the crippling hunger and rage to finally come to an end but as Ichigo placed a clawed foot on Ulquiorra's head he recoiled in horror, the blood red cero once more formed between Ichigo's horns in front of his wide eyes. "No, DON'T DO IT!"

He was paid no mind, Harry once more screwed his eyes closed to shield them against the harsh red light as the shockwave once more tore through the area. How could this be happening? How could this have happened? How could this Ichigo and Ulquiorra possibly be the family he knew? Opening his eyes once more Harry nearly threw up in his mouth, Ron was unsuccessful in keeping his own vomit down. Ichigo stood in mid-air above the hole she made, but what would haunt his nightmares to the last of his days was the torn and bloodied torso of Ulquiorra, missing his entire lower half, an arm and a wing as he was tossed onto the ground nearby. Hot tears trickled down from Harry's eyes as he watched the monster Ichigo had become stalked towards Ulquiorra's corpse, how could they have both survived this? How could this have truly happened? This couldn't have been reality; this was a nightmare that he wanted nothing more than to wake up from. Ishida held Ichigo's arm, and although they were too far away to make out the words Harry could tell he was ordering her to stop, when with a jerk of motion he was sent flying back, Ichigo's black sword impaled through his gut as the others gasped in horrified shock.

Next to them they heard Inoue whisper about how it was all her fault, and plead with the unresponsive demonic Ichigo as she began to charge a cero to launch at the downed Ishida. Harry watched, horrified that he might be witnessing another death and closed his eyes, unable to bear to watch. Then the deafening explosion of the cero was followed by a sound similar to cracking porcelain, the hunger and the anger vanishing to leave a dazed confusion in its place. Opening his eyes Harry saw everyone still alive, Ichigo's hollowfied form shattering and falling off her as dazed unfocused brown eyes blinked in confusion before she fell flat on her face. But most surprising was Ulquiorra, he stood with an expression of stunned shock, his wing still missing and his lower half emaciated, one leg barely a twig as his lance of green energy faded away. The shards of Ichigo's former form disbersed into a pale blue glow that rushed back into the wound Ulquiorra had inflicted on her earlier, healing it with a hiss of steam.

It was then that Ichigo shot up, stunned confusion thickly washing over them as she brought a hand up to where the wound once was, "I— didn't I have a hole in my chest?"

Harry and the others all recoiled, Mad-eye's normal eye nearly bulging out of its socket, "Dear Merlin, she doesn't remember!?"

Inoue leaned in closer and Ichigo asked if she was okay, making the edge of Harry's mouth twitch, he would have smiled at the oh so very Ichigo thing she just said but the recent horrors made him numb. Everything seemed surreal, Ishida grinning slightly even through the pain of his wound as he was glad Ichigo had snapped out of what had possessed her and Ichigo herself feeling a growing horror as she witnessed what she had done. "You're resilient,"

Harry cringed hearing Ulquiorra's words as he pulled out Ichigo's sword with his remaining arm before planting in in front of her, still dripping with her friend's blood. "Take it. Let's finish this."

How could he continue? How could Ulquiorra seek death so much? Harry's tears continued to fall as he watched them. "Was I the one who stabbed Ishida?"

Ulquiorra turned away, "It doesn't matter,"

But she persisted, "Was I the one that cut off your arm and leg?" Harry winced as an image of Ulquiorra's bloodied torso flashed across his mind.

"Then cut off my own! I was unconscious when I fought you in that hollow form. That wasn't me." Harry couldn't help but agree with the second half of her statement, it wasn't Ichigo, it didn't feel like Ichigo, that monster was not his cousin. "It wouldn't be a fair fight unless I'm in the same state as you!"

Ishida and the others along with Harry all gasped out denials and exclamations of shock. But Ulquiorra turned to face her, "Very well, I will comply if that is your wish."

Once more the sick feeling returned, but it was short lived as the memories all let out gasps of surprise. Ulquiorra's wing began dissolving to ash, turning around to watch it he spoke in an odd tone Harry couldn't place, "I'm that far gone?"

"Kill me. Hurry up." Harry didn't blame Ichigo for simply standing there, how could Ulquiorra just ask for death? How could he be dissolving before their very eyes if he was safe, sound and whole outside the memory? "I no longer have the strength to walk. You'll never finish the fight if you don't kill me now."

"No," The softly spoken denial barely reached Harry's ears,

"What was that?"

"I won't do it. I… I don't want to win like this!"

Ulquiorra's eyes faded back to normal as he turned away, and Harry along with Ichigo felt a regretful sorrow seeing him in such a state, "You never did as anticipated, up to the very end. Right as I was finally growing interested in you people." He looked back to Ichigo, his gaze curious and finally showing more than emptiness, "What is this 'heart'? How do you let it guide you?"

He raised his hand towards Ichigo, who blinked in confusion, "I protect those I care about, for our bonds are what I value more than anything else…"

He was silent, his green eyes showing him to be deep in thought, "I see… I finally see." And with those murmured words his fingers dissolved before he completely disappeared, nothing more than ash in the wind.

And Harry felt his heart shatter, to see this happen, to finally see a glimmer of the Ulquiorra he had come to know dissolve into ash, was like seeing it for real. He almost felt as though the memory were not just the past, he felt as though he were truly there, and as he hugged his arms to himself he let out a choked sob. How could this have happened to Ichigo and Ulquiorra? What did they do to deserve this?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ichigo watched with apprehension as the others slowly acclimated to reality, their bleary eyes blinking away the last remnants of the memory before they all took in a collective ragged breath. Beside her Ulquiorra watched impassively as he leaned against the doorframe, face wiped of all emotion but Ichigo could see the unease in his eyes. As each person slowly came around she scanned their faces, trying to gauge how they would react and if her point had been made, each of them looked drenched in a cold sweat, their eyes wide open as each looked to the other in horror, still unaware of the two hybrids standing just outside the door to the room.

So far none of them seemed even capable of talking, each person staring without seeing and looking as though the world had been pulled out from under their feet, 'And they probably do feel that way,' Ichigo thought bitterly. The younger generation were all trembling slightly, Tonks' hair was bleached of all color and hanging limply, Dumbledore and McGonagall both looked extremely shaken and even Moody –hardened Auror that he was— looked as though a mere breeze could knock him down. Feeling Molly come up beside her Ichigo watched the motherly woman from the corner of her eye as she looked floored by the other's conditions before she brushed past and ran into the room, holding an unresponsive Ron and his twin brothers. Her fussing however seemed to break the spell holding all the others silent as Hermione collapsed into a nearby chair with haunted eyes, Tonks and Moody both turned to each other as the younger burst into tears and the elder staring hard at nothing and even his magical eye didn't move as he just held his former student while she cried onto his shoulder. Sirius looked lost to the world as he continued to stare into the swirling silver of the pensive, its glow making his face look gaunt and grim with distant eyes. McGonagall conjured a handkerchief and quickly dissolved into tears, her mutters incoherent through the cloth as Dumbledore gently patted her back with his good hand, his own eyes a dark blue and the twinkle long gone. But when Harry saw Molly rush into the room his head had snapped up to see Ichigo standing half in the shadows, Ulquiorra having come to stand beside her as they held each other's hands with entwined fingers.

With a choking sob he flung himself at them wrapping both arms around the two hybrids and clinging as tightly as he could before he began crying. Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond, she had been expecting a fearful distance, or even general unease but as her cousin clung to both her and Ulquiorra while breaking down into both their shoulders she quickly exchanged an equally baffled look with her husband before she slowly managed to guide them to a nearby chair big enough for the three. Once sat down with Harry still holding on to them both Ichigo reached out to hold him, gently rubbing circles on his back as she let him shed his tears. "It's okay Harry," She murmured to him, "It's over, it's over."

Next to her Ulquiorra looked uneasy being clung to so tightly, but despite the new situation he just reached out with his free arm and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders hesitantly. Back in the kitchen Ichigo heard Severus talking to Dumbledore, "Would you mind if I left? I daresay that the original intent of this Order meeting won't be happening tonight."

There was a pause, "No, I think it will have to be postponed." His tone was heavy, "You already knew this, didn't you? All this time, when you saw her memories, all of them…" he trailed off as though uncertain how to put his thoughts into words.

"Yes," Severus replied after a brief hesitation, "That and more, so much more…" He trailed off before gathering his thoughts, "If you have any requests of Dreamless Sleep potions you know where to find me, I'm sure they'll be needed."

Craning her neck Ichigo could see Dumbledore nodding, "Yes, yes they will." He then turned to look back at the pensive and shuddered, "We should, destroy the memory. We can't allow anyone to stumble upon it, not that one."

Ichigo turned back to her cousin who was slowly calming down, she was glad the Headmaster didn't want to keep the memory; he was right about the dangers of someone finding themselves within it if caught completely unprepared. But looking back down at the still crying Harry she held him tighter, guilt welling up inside of her and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she didn't warn them enough. "Harry?"

Sniffling he looked up at her and Ichigo felt her chest tighten, he looked shattered, his eyes almost desperately drinking in every detail the observed, "How?" He rasped, "That couldn't have been real, those two in there couldn't have been you two."

Harry eased himself into a more reasonable position, reluctantly letting go of his vice-like hold on both Ichigo and Ulquiorra but squeezing himself between them where their three bodies were still touching as he looked up to her with tears still streaking down his face. Ulquiorra seemed more at ease now that he was no longer being clung to, but he let his hand lay on Harry's knee, understanding his need to made sure that they were both real, that they were both alive in a sense. Ichigo also understood why Harry had held on to them as though they would vanish the moment they left his sight and had draped an arm over his shoulders. "It was us Harry, what you saw really did happen."

He shuddered as another sob racked his frame, "It couldn't, and how could you both have survived that?"

"Even we don't know exactly." Ichigo said faintly, and it was true. "All we have is theories, my hollow took over at the time, and she did things by instinct, no explanation just doing what she felt would be right." She then looked over to Ulquiorra, prompting him to explain his side.

"I have even less of an idea how I survived." He said, "When I…faded away, I felt gone and truly thought I had died, next thing I knew I'm waking up beneath Hueco Mundo's sky all alone. I eventually wandered till I found Nel and the others but we can only guess that the energy rich environment I…died in…and the way I did allowed my form to reconstruct itself."

Harry was silent for a moment, his head lowered and eyes shaded, "You were so different," His words were barely a whisper, "It was like watching two entirely different people who looked like you, in— in the memory… that wasn't you, it couldn't have been you." Ichigo wasn't sure if he was talking to both her and Ulquiorra, or to himself.

Putting her free hand under his chin she gently moved his head till he was facing her, but his eyes were still focused downwards, "Look at me Harry,"

His light green eyes slowly met her own, "What you saw, was real. It did happen, and that was us."

He began to shake again, "But they were nothing like you, that wasn't you!" He blinked away tears, "It was horrible, watching you attack each other, the Ichigo and Ulquiorra I know, the Ichigo and Ulquiorra that are my family wouldn't do that to each other!" he then continued in a whisper, "You wouldn't kill each other."

It tore Ichigo apart on the inside to see her cousin like this, across from him she saw that Ulquiorra looked equally regretful as she held Harry closer, "You have to remember that a lot can change in fifty years Harry." She said softly as she once more felt her sleeve get wet. "For us that was a long time ago, and back then we were at war and on opposite sides."

Beside her Ulquiorra clasped both hands together and leaned on his knees, "Looking back there are many things I regret in my past, many 'what if's or 'if only's. I don't remember my human life, for all I know the name I was born with may not have even been 'Ulquiorra Ciffer' at all. But I don't let that bother me, who I was doesn't matter, here and now I am not who I was when I was alive, I am no longer the Fourth Espada. I am just Ulquiorra Ciffer, now I have a heart, I have family and I have friends."

As Ulquiorra spoke Harry had turned to look at him, watching him with curiosity piercing through his sorrowful eyes as the former espada turned to look at him, "What I'm trying to say is the past is the past, take the time to learn from it, but don't let it consume you."

Ichigo joined in with a sad smile, "Ulquiorra's right, remember when I told you those words back when McGonagall was scolding us for detention? 'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate' Zangetsu spoke those words to me the first time I truly wielded him." She paused to gather her thoughts, "It isn't just a motivation to live in the present. It is a reminder to keep moving forward, to acknowledge the mistakes of the past and learn from them to know that the future can always be changed if you have the determination and the drive to do so."

Harry's cries slowly subsided as he looked up to see Ulquiorra send him a small smile,

"Wise words, you should listen to them my dear boy." All three jumped slightly at Dumbledore's sudden intrusion. "An interesting philosophy of life," he continued as he stepped in front of them, "Especially considering that as I grow older I dwell more and more on what is done and gone."

Ichigo shrugged, "It isn't like I sat down and thought about it before. It's more of a mindset that just kinda developed on its own, that and Zangetsu pounded it into my thick skull to keep my inner world from raining all the time." She ended with a fond grin which widened at the flare of brief playful indignation from her zanpakuto.

Harry let out a reluctant laugh when Ulquiorra shot her a look, "How did he do that? I thought your skull was so thick nothing could penetrate it."

Scowling she just stuck her tongue out, "You got in, didn't you?" their joking air seeming to put the others more at ease. Harry's tears slowly stopped and with another sniff he brought up his sleeve to wipe them away before leaning onto his cousin's shoulder.

"That reminds me," Moody growled as he turned to Ulquiorra, "You seemed awfully devoted to that Aizen guy."

Ichigo immediately bristled as her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits while the rest of her face was dangerously blank, if he so much as even implied anything against her husband then gigai or not she was pounding him face-first into the ground. Ulquiorra however showed no outside reaction, "I was."

The former Auror seemed ignorant of the danger he was in as he focused on the person of his accusation, "You sounded a lot like how a Death Eater talks about their Dark Lord. You followed him, despite not knowing the full extent of his plans? Such mindless devotion is dangerous."

"And yet," Ulquiorra stated calmly as he noticed the darkening shadows near Ichigo, "What choice did I or any other arrancar have? As a Vasto Lorde I had reached the pinnacle of a hollow's evolution, and the other hollows avoided me out of fear of my power. I had lost all emotions and lived out my existence in apathy as I wandered without purpose. I was invisible to the living, my form and presence terrifying to those few who could see me, the shinigami would not hesitate even a second to try and kill me."

Ichigo saw Harry grimace in the corner of her eye as he continued and the others looked taken aback, "Then Aizen came, he sought me out solely for my power and I knew so from the very beginning. But he gave me a purpose, a reason to continue my life besides endlessly trying to sate an insatiable hunger. And most of all he made us what we are, he was the only other option out of a hollow's otherwise desolate life besides death." Ulquiorra looked down, "He knew he held that power over us, and how could we turn down his offer? To dangle the chance of finally having a second chance? A chance no others would give us simply because of what we were? That is why he held such obedience over his army, because without him we were nothing, we were just lost souls. Some would say it was because he had offered more power, but that reason was only on the surface."

By the end of his explanation Ichigo had calmed down, she could see that the others had realized Ulquiorra's point, but Tonks seemed to be still curious, "Then what about after he died? What happened to all the arrancar then?"

Ulquiorra snorted, "What did it matter? We were pawns, he cared not whether we lived or died. By the time the Winter War had ended only Nel, her fraccion, Grimmjow and I remained of the Espada, there may have been a few remnants of the Numeros but with Aizen's death they scattered across Hueco Mundo, alone and weak they were easy prey to those stronger than them." He blinked as he crossed his arms and leaned back, "That's why we stayed in a group, eventually you have to sleep, and with us being together we always had someone on watch."

Ichigo sighed before she ran a hand down her face, "Ulquiorra-kun's right, and with the device Aizen used to make the arrancar gone they're pretty much all that is left. Most if not all natural arrancar are found and devoured since it is a long and vulnerable process."

Tonks sniffed, "That's so…sad,"

Sirius let out a large sigh, "That git sounds like a real piece of work, and just downright twisted, and evil too."

Rolling her eyes Ichigo replied, "Well, he did make even butterflies evil." She shuddered, "Damn ugly too what with wings with skulls on them, his face splitting apart at a third eye with a black skull underneath, at least Voldy looks human-ish still."

Harry cringed, "Eww…"

"No way! You can't make butterflies evil!" Tonks cried out,

Grinning Ichigo asked for a quick paper and pencil, only to be handed a conjured parchment and charcoal, but she set to work anyway, drawing out a rough sketch of Aizen's final form. It didn't take long since she didn't pay much attention to details or shading but presented it with an exaggerated flourish, "See it and weep Tonks, behold! the demented butterfly."

The others all gaped, and Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "Oh wow, that's just wrong! Compared to that Voldemort would win Witch Weekly's most charming smile!"

Harry looked slightly green, "Please don't say that, I don't even want to think about something like that."

Putting down the sketch Ichigo just grinned, glad that the somber mood had evaporated somewhat, "Hey! At least Voldemort didn't win that for real. Before he revealed himself as a traitor all, Aizen had won the Shinigami Woman Society's Most charming Lieutenant award."

"WHAAAT?!"

Ichigo laughed at the stunned faces, "It's true! Once when I was dragged to a meeting by Rangiku I saw it on one of the older logs as Nanao-san and I went through them as an excuse to escape the others. I pretty much gagged when I read it."

Sirius' eye was twitching, "That is so many levels of wrong."

Looking over to Ulquiorra slyly she grinned wider as he made a slight scissor motion with his hand. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yea?" He asked apprehensively,

"Do you remember Hiyori?"

He blinked, "How could I not? Wasn't she one of your teachers who came in and started screaming insults at Umbridge?"

Dumbledore looked interested as well as McGonagall, "I had wondered who that was, along with her pink haired er— hyper— friend." She mused.

"Oh that was Yachiru-chan" Ichigo explained before getting back on topic, "Anyway, Hiyori once told me that back when Aizen was still a lieutenant he pulled a prank on his Captain," She paused as the others all looked bug-eyed, "He cut off all of Shinji's hair saying it was just a trim gone overboard."

There was nothing but stunned silence before Sirius threw up his arms and wailed before comically breaking down, "NOOOOOO! Is nothing sacred!? How could a guy as evil as Aizen PRANK?! Why?! Pranking is now forever ruined! RUINED!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra couldn't keep back their laughter, and soon the whole room was laughing at the ex-convict's antics. Wiping away a few tears Ichigo saw Harry grinning widely and felt the knot in her gut loosen a little, it was good to see him laugh after the memory and if the others were joining in then all the better. In the corner of the room she also saw that the Weasleys had been listening in, and both Fred and George's horrified faces just sent her off into convulsions again, and with a shaky finger pointed in their direction the others soon followed. Even the normally stern McGonagall had an amused grin on her face as small chuckles escaped her despite her attempt to remain composed.

It was at that moment there was a knock on the door and Molly rushed over to let the person in after a quick, quiet check. "Sorry we're late!" Bill exclaimed, "Some idiots tried scamming the goblins and the paperwork was absolutely…" He paused with a bemused look on his face as he and Flur stepped into the room, "We miss something?"

"Nah," Fred said sarcastically, "Nothing much, just Ichigo telling a joke about a demented butterfly pranking people by cutting off their hair."

Snorting in suppressed laughter Ichigo quickly snatched her sketch and crumpled it up; since it was conjured it wouldn't last long but best not to take any chances.

"Err, okay?" He said skeptically,

Dumbledore just smiled, eyes once more twinkling merrily, "Indeed she did, it was quite a humorous joke."

Grinning widely she shot back, "The world is a funny place, sometimes you just got to keep laughing."

It was then that Ulquiorra put on a mock thoughtful expression as he tapped his index finger on his chin with a pointed look at Sirius, "I wonder, did Voldemort ever do pranks as a child?" he asked innocently, although Ichigo swore she could see devil horns poking out of his hair.

Sirius and Harry both froze with expressions of horror on their faces, "NO! I don't even want to think about that!"

Ichigo and the others all burst into laughter again, she could feel her ribs starting to hurt as she looked over to her husband who had a smug grin. "I ever tell you how much I love you?"

He smiled, "Hmm…Not today yet."

A confused Bill turned to his fiancé "You get the feeling like we are missing something?" She just nodded, looking as lost as he did.

Harry, Ron and Ulquiorra closed the door to the room they now shared with a soft click. Ulquiorra had already said goodnight to Ichigo and the others but due to their apparent age and the fact that Bill and Flur were sharing the house the couple were treated like normal teens in regards to sleeping arrangements. Through everything that happened in the past three days, between Shuren, then finally telling everything to the others, and now showing them the memory Ulquiorra didn't know what to feel. He was happy that they didn't outright reject him or Ichigo, but the way Harry had clung to him as well was confusing; he assumed that they were friends, but not as close as Ichigo was with her cousin. Sighing he decided that humans would always surprise him, and with a soft smile the others didn't notice he decided that he was looking forward to more surprises like tonight. It was as he was settling into his bed with a slight frown –he hated being in a portable gigai, they made his skin feel rubbery— and the lights were turned out though that Ron spoke up, "Not trying to be rude, but it's strange. After hearing and seeing the things you and Ichigo are capable of and have done, and then seeing you two act so…well normal, it's just a bit weird."

There was a slight rustling from another bed as Harry turned around to look at Ulquiorra, "Yea, I mean you and Ichigo seem so normal compared to well, everything that you told us about. It seems almost surreal to think you both contain that much power and we can't feel anything of it." Ulquiorra saw his face scrunch up in thought, "With Dumbledore he sometimes has this, air about him that I've felt before when he was mad. It was like I could feel his magic almost sparking off him."

"Sparking? really Harry?" Came Ron's skeptical voice,

"Well that's what it felt like, and I can't really describe it!"

The two fell silent, obviously waiting for Ulquiorra to say something but he just kept his mouth shut as he watched their eager faces. Despite the room being too dark for them he could make out most of their features, and just as their faces fell, perhaps thinking he had gone to sleep Ulquiorra decided to give his input. "Unlike Dumbledore our power can negatively affect the living as we explained. So we keep it sealed, whether through the releases of our zanpakutos or through devices such as gigais."

"But that doesn't explain how you can just have so much without like…exploding from the pressure of it or something. Like blowing too much air into a balloon."

Lightly laughing to himself at the memory of some failed arrancar Aizen had tried to create doing just that he explained, "That's because our very forms are made of spirit particles, more power just makes us denser so to speak. Like the differences between gas molecules and solid molecules, more reiyoku hardens our bodies and our blades, like Hierro for example, or how Ichigo and I can grab a blade without being cut. Our bodies contain so much reiatsu that they become too dense to cut, but we do still have to train it rather than just have massive amounts of power."

Ron looked even more confused but Harry's expression had cleared up some, "I think I remember learning about molecules and states of matter in science class one day before Hogwarts…that actually makes some sense now that I think about it. Thanks."

The three fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts but again Ulquiorra's mind drifted back to Harry's reaction. "If you're so curious why don't you just ask?"

Hearing his Zanpakuto Ulquiorra sighed, "Harry?"

The boy's head sharply turned to look at him curiously, "Yea? What's up?"

"Why…" He hesitated, "Why weren't you afraid of me? Why did you cling to me as well when you came out of the memory?"

He was silent, and Ulquiorra could even see Ron looking over curiously. "I-…" He began brokenly, "I was a bit scared of you, but it was because of how different you were. Ichigo is more like an older sister to me than a cousin, I don't really have anything to compare it too but… she just feels closer than a cousin and she always looks out for me."

Ulquiorra smiled, Ichigo did have a tendency to be like that.

"And you are always with her; you always have this silent way of showing you cared just as much as she did. I think I just came to see you as an older brother without really realizing it, and now that you're married to Ichigo I guess that makes you an in-law?"

He felt stunned, Ulquiorra was mostly close to only Ichigo and the other two arrancar, he may have a few friends amongst the other shinigami but his family had always been that small collection that had been together those long fifty years. To hear Harry think of him as a brother, it was strange but, it also felt nice to be thought of as such.

"But in the memory," Harry continued, oblivious of how Ulquiorra was feeling while he stared up at the ceiling, "I couldn't see you. I saw someone who looked like you, who sounded like you, but wasn't you. And at the end, when I could finally see the Ulquiorra I knew you…died."

He felt a welling of guilt at the shuddering breath Harry took, but said nothing.

"It was like watching you go into the Veil all over again and watching you die like that…when you were more like the Ulquiorra I know, rather than how you were acting like before…" He trailed off and Ulquiorra cut him off.

"It's okay, I understand now."

Once more there was silence in the dark room, "And Harry?"

Harry turned his gaze back onto Ulquiorra, "Thank you."

It took him a long time to fall asleep that night, but whenever he looked over Ulquiorra could see Harry sleeping with a smile on his face.

The next day found Ichigo and Ulquiorra being fussed over by Molly as they ate breakfast resulting in many rolled eyes and resigned sighs as an extra helping of sausages was heaped onto their plate. When Bill, Flur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all trickled down after being woken by the smells of breakfast the two hybrids were quick to redirect Molly's overbearing mothering onto them. "So," Bill started after swallowing a bite of his omelet, "Anyone mind explaining what really happened yesterday?"

The others froze but Ichigo and Ulquiorra kept acting normal as they dropped their plates into the sink. "What do you mean?"

Bill sent an exasperated look to Sirius, "What I mean is that I know Flur and I missed something, so what was it?"

Harry and the others clammed up, only worsening the two's suspicion. Letting out a sigh Ichigo decided to put Rukia's acting lessons to good use, "It was nothing important, I was just telling them all the reason why Ulquiorra-kun and I had to go back to Japan so suddenly." She put on her best innocent face, as Bill's suspicious gaze latched onto her, "You see, back home a family friend's child had gotten ill and since we are all so close we had to come back and be with her."

He wasn't buying it, "That is the reason you left so quickly everyone thought you were dead?"

She nodded, "Yes, you see Orihime was practically adopted into the family after her brother died. My friend Tatsuki and I would always drop by her apartment since she lived alone. In fact her son Sora calls me 'Auntie-Ichi'." She said with a smile.

At the table Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius all had their jaws dropped until Ulquiorra discreetly smacked all of them on the back of the head.

"She and her husband were so worried about Sora, they had asked us to come as soon as possible and since my godfather was waiting to pick us up at the ministry that night, we left with him. But," Ichigo frowned, looking regretful, "What with the whole Death Eaters and Voldemort running around we didn't get the chance to let anyone know."

Ichigo maintained the regretful frown while inside she was smirking ear to ear seeing Flur buy it, "Iz little Sora better now?" She asked in concern,

Smiling widely Ichigo nodded, "Hai! It is to be expected with his father, and grandfather being doctors at the Karakura Hospital, soon as he was given the clean bill of health we came straight back."

Flur reached out and patted Bill's shoulder, "See? I told you zat there was nothing to worry about."

He looked almost convinced, "Well, I'm glad to hear that everything worked out for the…what did you say their family name was again?"

'Yup', Ichigo thought mischievously, 'Hook, line, sinker!' , "Oh, it's Ishida. They're muggles though so we couldn't tell them about Hogwarts but Orihime was so excited to hear about us studying abroad."

Bill grinned, thinking he had the upper hand, "Well, like I said I'm glad everything worked out. Time for us to go though, we'll see you tonight."

With that he and Flur got up and left for Gringotts, while Arthur also left for work after shooting them a curious look. Ichigo kept up the grin till the moment they vanished in apparition before she quickly whipped around and fixed the others all with a death glare, "Tell anyone what I just did and I'll bala you."

There were five very audible gulps before Ron spoke up, "You do know that Bill's just going to try and check records and make sure you weren't lying. He's just going to catch you when he gets back."

"Well then," Ichigo said with a sly smirk, "I guess it's a good thing I only half lied. You did pay attention to the part in my memory about Orihime and Uryuu Ishida showing up yes? That was fifteen years ago their time."

Laughing slightly at the gob-smacked looks she continued, "The two lovebrids were already married when Ulquiorra-kun and I got out of Hueco Mundo and before you ask, yes, little Sora does call me 'Auntie-Ichi' when I visit."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, "The kid's definitely a Gryffindor!"

A vein pulsed briefly in Ichigo's forehead before Harry just shook his head, "So the only thing you lied about was Sora being sick, and you being picked up to go back to Karakura Town."

"Yup!" Ichigo said while popping the 'p' feeling quite proud of herself for pulling that story out of her ass and threading in enough truth between the lies to withstand any surface investigation.

The others stared, each of them in varying states of disbelief. At least until three owls swooped into the room, landing with prideful hoots as they stuck out their legs. "Hogwarts letters?" Ron asked curiously before Hermione's face drained of all color, "No, our O.W.L. results! I nearly forgot!"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra blinked in surprised, "Oh yea, those…well all things considered I think you can be forgiven for forgetting."

Harry looked up from the letter he was untying, "What do you think you got for your O.W.L.'s?"

Ulquiorra shot him a deadpan look, "You do remember that we are Shinigami right? And after Voldemort is dealt with we go back to Seireitei right? As in we already have careers not in the magical world?"

Flushing with embarrassment Harry went back to his letter. Ichigo though was curious, "But even so we should get our results, mind you I'm sure we failed Divination, History and Care of Magical Creatures."

Sirius looked up in shock, "How could you fail Care of Magical Creatures?! Harry told me all you had to do was make sure flobberworms don't die!"

The two shinigami looked away in embarrassment, Ichigo muttering out a low response.

Leaning in closer Sirius placed a hand by his ear, "Sorry? Didn't catch that."

"The flobberworms wouldn't go within five feet of us before trying to wiggle away." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo groaned, "Hagrid said he had never seen flobberworms move so fast before, or put that much effort into anything before."

The others all looked like they were trying to contain their laughter but failed spectacularly, Ron gasped out, "I'm sorry but…flobberworms!"

"Yea yea, laugh it up." She grumbled, but she still felt glad the others were still comfortable with her and Ulquiorra to be so at ease despite what they had seen the previous night. In the end she couldn't keep her scowl on and was soon smiling good-naturedly. Eventually everyone recovered and soon the Golden Trio were passing their grades around, the only one disappointed being Hermione because she had that one small 'E' rather than an 'O'.

"I don't see why you are so upset," Ulquiorra frowned as he looked at Hermione's report, "It would appear that you preformed quite well."

The girl just snatched her grades from his hand as she flushed in embarrassment, having already gotten a confidence boost from her friends. But she did pause and look at the two curiously, "Speaking of grades, didn't you say there was a Shinigami Academy? How did you do in those classes?"

Cocking her head to the side Ichigo frowned, "We didn't go."

She looked appalled,

"Well, the academy students are taught how to control and make use of their Spiritual Energy, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms of Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō and Zanjutsu. They also learn how to perform Soul Burials or Konsō, learning to communicate with the spirit of their Zanpakuto and how best to fight hollows along with other duties. By the end of the War though we had already proven our skills enough not to go." Ichigo shrugged,

Hermione bit her lip, "I— guess that makes sense."

Rolling her eyes Ichigo just groused, "You just wanted to compare grades."

Setting his paper down on the table Harry spoke up, "I've been wondering though, what's it like being in a gigai?"

Ichigo blinked, "What brought that up?"

Looking slightly sheepish his eyes flickered over to Ulquiorra before, "The thought of you accidentally getting poked with a quill and deflating in Diagon Alley…it's actually a thought that's been bothering me since you told us that you are in blow up gigais."

"Well," She dragged the word out, "That would certainly be strange, but being in a gigai is a bit hard to explain but think of it as like a thin layer of fuzz all over you, it's a bit constrictive but you can still move the same."

Ginny frowned, "And you feel like that the whole time? It sounds uncomfortable."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Long term gigai use is very rare, but you get used to it." He then frowned, "But these portable gigais feel like our skin is rubber even if they don't look like it."

"I just want to know where our letters are," Ichigo said, "And Hat n' Clogs needs to hurry up with our more long term gigais."

Ignoring the curious looks Ichigo scowled, she had a bad feeling about the amount of time it was taking her godfather to make their gigais. Knowing him he would probably use it as an excuse to visit in person, no sooner had the thought crossed her mind did a knock sound from the door. Turning around curiously she reached out and tried to sense if it was someone she knew but felt nothing. "Who could that be?" Molly asked as she went to the door, only for it to be blown back, barely still on its hinges.

Ichigo didn't even get the chance to react as a cane jabbed her hard on the forehead, knocking her out of her gigai and sending it flying like a released balloon as all the air escaped the mouth. "Damn it Geta Boshi!" She then quickly filled her charm with reiatsu for the other's benefit.

Looking up from where she lay on the ground rubbing her forehead through her mask fragment Ichigo glared at the pouting man in front of her, "Aww, that's no fun~ How did you know it was me?"

An eye twitched, "Who the hell else would knock me out of the gigai I was in by jabbing me in the forehead with a cane!?"

He tapped his closed fan on his chin briefly with a thoughtful look on his face, "Hmm, that's a good question." He then straightened out as if he had an epiphany, snapping his fan open over his face, "I know! It's an incredibly handsome shop owner isn't it?"

"Oh shut up," She rolled her eyes while cracking her knuckles, "So, do you have a reason for barging into someone's home?"

He grinned widely, "Actually yes! And that reminds me!"

Turning to Ulquiorra the arrancar's eyes widened as he took a step back before Urahara's cane lashed out again, getting him right between the eyes as he too fell flat on his bottom rubbing his forehead as his gigai flew around the room, complete with balloon sound effects.

"It is nice to see you again as well Urahara-san." He grudgingly said after making sure he was visible.

Harry had to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming, with the balloon Ichigo and Ulquiorra finally settling down in random positions around the room he got a good look at the new person. He was certainly strange, pale blond hair poked out from underneath a low green and white striped bucket hat, obscuring the eyes for the most part. He was dressed in a loose green more traditionally Japanese looking outfit with a darker green over-shirt that Harry remembered Ichigo called a Haori. It was long sleeved and seemed much bigger than the person wearing it and if that wasn't strange enough he wore open toed sandals with two protrusions at the bottom extending downwards. He seemed to shift moods easily, and was almost eccentrically animated with the actions he did, and if the familiarity with which his cousin was talking to him was any indication they knew each other well. And Harry didn't miss the way Ulquiorra had started backing away from the man when he turned to him, but it was as Ulquiorra said 'Urahara-san' that things clicked. Looking back over his appearance Harry had to agree with the nickname Ichigo had given him if this was the infamous 'Hat n' Clogs', "Excuse me, Mr. Urahara sir?"

Ichigo frantically made a waving motion with her hand flat and cutting across her neck, "Don't encourage him!"

The man turned from his previous grinning at a fuming Ichigo to stare at him oddly, his face slack before he grinned widely and grabbed him from behind in a hug and pinching his cheek, "Aww! You must be Harry-san! I've heard so~ much about you from Berry-chan!"

Harry had barely managed a "GAH!" at being grabbed but now didn't know what to do with the strange man,

"And you're so polite! Finally-" Harry stared in shock as the man began crying excessively, "A person who shows me the respect I deserve!"

Sending out the best pleading look he could manage with his cheek being pinched and pulled by the man Harry was released when Ichigo walked up and punched the man in the face. Falling into a crumpled heap next to him Harry winced as he rubbed his abused cheek while his cousin ranted to the man, "What the heck? I don't need you scaring my cousin the moment you meet him! Can't you at least act normal for once?! And what are you doing here?"

Still holding his nose Kisuke looked up, "Can't I visit my adorable Berry-chan?"

Her eye twitching violently Ichigo cracked her knuckles, causing the shopkeeper at her feet to hold up his hands defensively, "Maa maa, I came to deliver your O.W.L. results, and school supplies along with your new and improved gigais!"

Ulquiorra spoke up from where he sat at the table, "Couldn't you have mailed them?"

"But we wanted to visit! And finally get the chance to meet Harry-san!"

Harry was sure he should be afraid, very afraid when Ichigo's face drained of all color, "W-we?"

"HELLLLLLOOOOO-IIIIICHIGOOOOO!~" With that deafening yell a bright blur of color zoomed into the room only for Ichigo to grab it and flip it onto the floor behind her. "What the hell Old Man!?"

Blinking in shock at the blur revealed to be man Harry wasn't sure how to react. The person was dressed in dark brown slacks and a yellow with red leaf-vine patterned button up shirt, he had dark brown almost black hair spiked up at the front and the beginnings of a beard on his chin and what could only be described as downwards pointed eyebrows. He just grinned up from his position on the floor as he looked to Ichigo, "Your reactions are still as sharp as ever Ichigo! I have taught you too well!"

Jumping to his feet he continued, head whipping around as he seemed to be looking for something, "But where is my new nephew? You never write to me about him!"

Growling Ichigo got up into his face, "Like I'll tell you where he is so you can scare him off?"

He looked shocked before bawling out tears, "Oh my darling daughter! Why are you so cruel to your father?!"

Harry watched as Ichigo socked him in the face, screaming for him to shut up and before long they were both going at it with no rhyme or reason, hurling insults and eccentricities. Looking back to his friends Harry saw each of them staring bug-eyed at the brawling match while both Ulquiorra and Urahara calmly sitting back drinking from glasses of water they had somehow gotten. Feeling completely overwhelmed he stumbled over to Ulquiorra, hoping for some sense of normalcy, "Does this happen a lot?"

He nodded, "Yes, this is how Ichigo-chan usually says 'hi' to her father. It's worse when he visits overnight and tries to wake us up in the morning." He took a sip, "Last time she threw him out the window, but he had a trampoline ready outside so she locked him in the closet."

Looking back to the still bickering duo he asked, "Should we stop them?"

Urahara just waved his hand in an up and down motion, "Nah, it's best they get it out of their system now."

Ron leaned over and looked at Ulquiorra who was still seemingly unfazed by the proceedings, "Do you know anybody who is…well, normal?"

The arrancar just paused and without turning to look at him said, "You don't have him for a father-in-law."

Harry then shuddered as he realized something, "Or an uncle."

Finally Ichigo had her father caught, sitting on top of him with an almost deranged grin while the fly-away frizz of her hair not helping with the image as she pulled back on his arm while he screamed, "Itai! Itai! Itai! It-t-t-taaaaiiiii!"

"Ha! I got you now!" Only for her to be flipped off of him and sent rolling into a wall before the man finally caught sight of Harry who tried to sneak away only to be caught in a crushing hug,

"Oh darling fourth son! I've finally found you after Ichigo cruelly kept you all to herself!~"

Harry tried scrabbling away, how could this nut-job be Ichigo's father?! They were nothing alike! But he couldn't get out of the man's iron grip as he was swung side to side, before being suddenly released as the man fits-pumped in front of him, a gleam to his eye that Harry did not like one bit. "Let us do manly bonding! I shall pass on my skills to you as I did my beautiful Ichigo!"

With that Harry did the one thing that he thought was the smartest decision of his life, he ran. "Oi! Where are you going?"

From his hiding place on the stairs Harry peaked back to see the man once more get socked by Ichigo as she kicked him in the face, "He's running from you!"

Holding his nose painfully he tearfully asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Because you scared him off! Like all our neighbors!" She yelled furiously, to which the man pulled out a picture from his wallet and unfolded it into a massive picture of a woman with hair just a shade darker than Ichigo's and began wailing to it, "Oh Masaki my love! Why must our daughter be so mean to me~! She never even told me about our fourth son!"

Hermione whispered to Ulquiorra, "Is he, okay?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "Unfortunately he's apparently always been like this, sometimes I find it hard to believe he is Ichigo-chan's father."

"But why is he calling Harry 'fourth son'?" She asked curiously,

At this Ulquiorra grimaced, "Because he thinks of Harry as a part of the family now due to his relation with Ichigo." He took another sip of his water, "He calls me third son, with Yuzu and Karin's boyfriends first and second sons respectively."

Ron just stared at the still weeping man in disbelief, "He's barking mad!"

Only to cringe back and nearly fall off his chair when Ichigo's father suddenly appeared right in front of him, "I'm not mad! I only care about my family so much; none shall ever harm my daughters and sons while I'm around!"

At that point Ulquiorra set his cup down and looked over to the slowly edging away Ron and Hermione, "And that is how they are related."

"Not only that," Urahara joined in, "They also have very similar zanpakuto, even the names are close with Isshin's being Engetsu and Ichigo-chan's being Zangetsu. Not only that, but they both are capable of using Getsuga Tensho. It's quite fascinating."

Ichigo then walked up to them, arms crossed and a stern scowl on her face, "So, how long are you two staying and where's Yoruichi?"

Harry looked at his cousin and Ulquiorra curiously now that he wasn't being chased by a lunatic. This was only the second time he had seen them not in a gigai in person, he couldn't really put his finger on it, but seeing them in their soul forms just seemed, right. Seeing Ichigo in her shinigami uniform lent an authoritative air to her, the black and white of it oddly fitting considering the yin and yang of both her and Ulquiorra's power which he could feel somewhat. It was as if there was a presence about them, just hinting that they were more than they seemed. But most of all was just how much the sheathed blade at her and Ulquiorra's waist seemed to fit them, and seeing it on them now made him wonder how he had ever ignored that missing part before.

"Oh, we won't stay for long!" Urahara grinned, "Just to drop things off and see how you and Ulquiorra-san were doing!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "You still didn't tell me where Yoruichi is."

Hearing the man gulp Harry grinned in anticipation, "Well, anyway your gigais are out front and I also have a little something for your cousin and his friends so-"

Ichigo just narrowed her eyes before leaning closer to her godfather who was now sweating bullets. "You're avoiding my question."

Urahara turned to face Isshin who was watching on the sidelines, "Help me out?"

The man's eyes went wide before he frantically shook his head, "Oh no! I had nothing to do with it, this is your problem old friend. If it is any consolation it was nice knowing you."

That did it, with Ichigo threateningly cracking her knuckles as she loomed over the man he quickly began talking very rapidly, *"Mayuriusedvoiceanalysisonhis computertofindoutthatyouwere theonewhosangthesongandnowyo uhavelotsoffansoYoruichiisba ckinSoulSocietypromisingthem signedcopiesiftheyleaveyoual one!"

With that said he vanished in a flash as Ichigo froze for half a second to process what had been said before her eyes blazed with anger, "GETA-BOSHI!"

With that she turned to the open door before vanishing as well, and soon there was a high pitched scream in Japanese. "Well," Isshin said as he got off from leaning against the wall, "Haven't seen that in a while."

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked as she peered out the window,

"Oh yea," Isshin said, "Kisuke never learns and just between you and me, Ichigo has her mother's temper so soon as she gets a few hits in she'll be done."

It was then that Hermione interrupted, "Wait, I just realized something…was that Kisuke Urahara as in the Warlock of the Bloody Blade from the War against Grindenwald?"

Sirius blinked several times in succession before looked over in surprise, "The name matches what Dumbledore told me, but…he looks exactly like how Dumbledore described him to be like during the war!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Shinigami, remember? We don't age at the same rate you do."

Scratching his head the ex-convict looked slightly abashed, "Oh yea."

"B— b— but," Hermione stuttered, "He's nothing like the History books said! And I thought Ichigo said he was a former captain! And head of the Research and Development! I— I thought-"

"You thought he would be more serious?" Isshin finished, "He has his moments, but both Ichigo and I know that a serious Kisuke means upcoming trouble."

It was then that Mrs. Weasley walked up with her hands on her hips, "This is good and all but I really must get the kids to Diagon Alley for their supplies."

Isshin grinned broadly, "Of course! I would never deprive a parent of time with their beloved children!" He then got a teary look in his eye, "Oh how I miss my daughters! They've grown up and left me all alone!"

The others all began edging away as the man broke down sobbing only for Ichigo to walk in at that moment and sigh before walking up behind him and kicking his face into the ground, "And you wonder why?"

With her still having her foot planted on Isshin's head Ichigo turned around, "Alright Urahara, let's get things over with…"

With that the other man popped back into the room, looking distinctly ruffled and with a major dent in his hat. Taking it off and frowning as he brushed off some dirt he muttered, "Why did you have to punch the hat?" before putting it back on and rummaging in a hidden pocket.

"First of all I have these for Harry-san and his friends!" With that he pulled out three small necklaces, and attached to the black strings were a silver flaming skull symbol. "Wearing these will enable you to see Ichigo-chan and Ulquiorra-san anytime and all other spiritual things when they are given an extra boost of reiatsu. This way they can help you in soul form without being seen by everyone just so you can see them."

Ichigo blinked, "That sounds like a good idea, how long would the boost last?"

"Oh, about a day." She looked impressed,

"That's certainly an improvement over our charms."

"Oh," He waved the fan in front of his face, "Those were just prototypes and the charge doesn't last as long because they make things within a certain range visible to everyone whereas these focus on the specific people keyed into them."

With that he handed out the charms to Harry, Ron and Hermione, each of them looking at the necklaces dubiously before slipping them on.

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to explode, "Alright! Sir, I am terribly sorry but we really must go to Diagon Alley and pick up the kids' supplies and today is the only day I have time to do so. So if you don't mind I'll be taking them out."

Ulquiorra nodded his head in assent, "That is alright, we shall deal with our visitors. Please don't worry about us if I recall Urahara-san did say that he had already gotten our supplies for us?" He ended with a curious look to the man in question.

"That's right!"

She looked torn before deciding, "Oh very well," Rounding on the others she shooed them upstairs, "Now hurry up and get ready! We've wasted enough time as it is!"

They all did as told, but Harry stopped on his way past Isshin, "Erm— it was nice to meet you…Uncle Isshin."

With the man dissolving into his antics Harry just used the opportunity to escape.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ichigo sat next to the window in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express that she and the others had picked staring out through the pane of glass as the train slowly pulled out from the station. When Harry and the others had come back from Diagon alley, they had immediately begun telling her about the wonders of Fred and George's shop along with their newfound suspicions of one Draco Malfoy. Both her father and Urahara had left after dropping off their supplies and a few grudgingly signed albums and of course many tears from Isshin but even though she would never admit it Ichigo had enjoyed their visit. Closing her eyes Ichigo snuggled closer to Ulquiorra as Neville and Luna came into the compartment, both of them grinning slightly when they saw the two hybrids.

"Ichigo! You're back!" Neville said happily,

She cracked open an eye, "And why wouldn't I be?"

"I— Well— Harry was all depressed after the whole Ministry incident and you weren't around so…" He trailed off at the end.

"Did you really have that little faith in us? Too bad though, you guys are stuck with me and Ulquiorra for a bit longer," She smiled, "I never knew you were that eager to be rid of us."

Leaving Neville to sputter more Ichigo looked back out the window to watch the passing landscape. Another year of acting the student, and another year stuck hiding herself, but as her gaze roved over to her cousin who was happily chatting away with his friends Ichigo smiled to herself, she didn't have to hide herself from him. It was as she felt Ulquiorra let out a deep breath before shifting slightly that Ichigo let her hands drift together, her fingers rubbing the exposed skin where her rings should be. They were still there on her soul form, but their gigais had been created to make both her and Ulquiorra normal, and she missed feeling them even though it had only been a few days. Slowly she felt her husband's hand drift down to hold her at her waist and pull her closer, bringing a light smile to her face before the door opened to reveal what seemed to be a second year with a slightly awestruck look on his face.

"Um, I was asked to invite Harry Potter to the new Professor's compartment." When finished he looked up with a hopeful expression, his eyes darting to Harry's scar.

Harry just sighed, "That's me," He gestured to her, "So where to?" he asked as he got up.

Ichigo looked over, "Good luck with politics Harry, and try not to step on any toes both literal and metaphorical."

Her speaking up however had gotten the kid's attention, "Wow, how'd you get your hair like that?!"

Ichigo scowled as the others all laughed, even Ulquiorra grinning, "It's natural, I didn't do anything to it but brush it this morning."

"Whah? But it's Orange!" the kid began but Harry just cut him off with a snicker, "Didn't you have somewhere to take me?" Looking back to him the kid nodded, "Yea, follow me." And with one last ogle at Ichigo's hair he went off with a still snickering Harry following.

Crossing her arms angrily Ichigo just huffed, "Why is it always the hair?"

"I like your hair." Ichigo shivered slightly hearing Ulquiorra whisper in her ear.

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks she just huffed before settling back to watch the countryside. With Ron and Hermione at a Prefect's meeting, and now Harry gone neither hybrid felt like socializing much. If she had her sketchbook Ichigo might have popped it out and attempted to draw something as best she could with the slight rocking movement of the train, but as that was the one thing missing from her trunk that option was denied to her. She didn't feel like going over the new textbooks, knowing she probably should look them over before class warred with the equal desire to not do so. Yawning again Ichigo felt her eyelids grow heavy, maybe a nap to pass the time? The steady movment of the train paired with the warm arm around her waist slowly lulled her to sleep.

As Ichigo's head dropped lower onto his chest Ulquiorra smiled and carefully adjusted her so she wouldn't have a stiff neck, after doing so he gently brushed a strand of bright orange hair out of her closed eyes and tucked it behind an ear.

"You really care for her don't you?" a quiet dreamy voice came from a corner of the compartment.

Looking over he saw it to be Ginny's friend, Luna. Not feeling inclined to talk he just nodded.

The girl's vacant eyes slowly looked at both him and Ichigo, "It's special though, deeper than any other bond I've seen at Hogwarts."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, she was more perceptive than he thought but she kept talking, "It's very strange…both of you are different, you seem here but not here. And the Blibbering Humdingers avoid you but the Nargles follow you wherever you go, I've noticed it since last year."

Now both eyebrows were up, 'here but not here'? That sounded suspicious but Ulquiorra honestly had no clue about the Blibbering Humdingers and Nargles, or how to react to her odd statement.

Neville also looked just as lost but Ulquiorra wasn't going to say anything. It was at that moment though when Harry came back and began rummaging through his trunk and pulled out something silvery which Ulquiorra recognized as his invisibility cloak. "Spying on someone?"

Harry paused before turning to the two, "Yea, Malfoy's being suspicious. I think he's a Death Eater and I might be able to catch him admitting it to his friends."

Ulquiorra shook his head, "Even if he is I doubt he would tell his friends and do it so openly."

Looking uncertain Harry hesitated before Neville added his own opinion, "Besides Harry, I don't think You-Know-Who would recruit someone underage."

Snorting in disbelief Ulquiorra looked back out the window, "Voldemort wouldn't care about age, he murders without hesitation or care in the name of 'blood purity' Neville. Age wouldn't matter so long as the trash is devoted to the cause."

Neville looked pale and even Harry looked taken aback before he frowned, "All the more reason to get proof that he's a Death Eater."

His eyes flickering to where the now invisible Harry stood before going back to their previous position Ulquiorra sighed, "If you aren't back by the time the train reaches the station we'll go looking for you."

"Right,"

And with that the door slid open and then closed with a click and the room's occupants once more fell silent before Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in a few seconds later. "Where's Harry?"

Sighing again Ulquiorra caught Neville's eyes before jerking his head slightly to the confused newcomers, and realizing his silent request the boy explained what Harry had said before vanishing under the cloak. The group soon dissolved into a heated debate about whether or not Malfoy really was a Death Eater or not, bringing up seeing him in Madam Malkin's, Borgan and Burkes and his family's past misdeeds which Ulquiorra tuned out. To him it didn't matter if the trash was a Death Eater or not, best to prepare for any incidents if he was and if it turned out he wasn't? Then it was better than being caught unprepared.

"What do you think Ulquiorra?"

The arrancar was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard his name, turning to look at the expectant group he asked, "What do I think about what?"

"Whether or not Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Ron asked eagerly.

Ulquiorra felt like banging his head on the window, why did it matter so much? "Does it matter?"

The others looked shocked, but he continued knowing they would just ask him to anyway, "Regardless of whether Malfoy is a Death Eater or not it would be best to prepare for the situation in which he is so that even if he isn't it would be better than being caught unprepared for anything."

"Wow," Neville said slightly surprised, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Ron snorted, "Because we aren't paranoid Mad-eye Moodys?"

Rolling his eyes Ulquiorra quipped back, "It isn't paranoia, just a healthy dose of caution."

And with that he ignored them and closed his eyes, if pretending to go to sleep would keep them from bugging him then so be it. Resting his head atop Ichigo's he breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo, chuckling inwardly to himself when he remembered how she reacted to seeing it in her trunk and cursing both her father and godfather but unable to do anything about it since they had already left. There were a few more attempts to bring him back into the conversation but Ulquiorra ignored them, staying inert even when he felt Ron shake him roughly by the shoulder, "Heh, who knew they were such heavy sleepers?"

Finally the train came to a stop, and when it did Ulquiorra opened his eyes surprising Ron who was just about to reach over and 'wake him up'. Seeing the shinigami just open his eyes the red-head's face scrunched up, "Wait, you were awake the whole time, weren't you?" He accused.

Sending the boy a smirk Ulquiorra responded, "It got you to leave me alone didn't it?"

Chuckling at the dumbstruck look he got Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo and tried to gently shake her awake only to get her to mutter "Five more minutes," In Japanese. He was about to try again when Ron spoke up, "Can I try something?" Raising an eyebrow Ulquiorra looked over curiously.

Taking his silence as a 'go ahead' Ron cupped his hands around his mouth, realizing what he was trying to do Ulquiorra's eyes flew wide with shock and he tried to cut Ron off but it was too late. "GOOOOD MORNNNING IIIIICHIGOOOO!"

And with that Ichigo sprung from where she was and tackled Ron to the ground with her foot on his face and looking confused, "Wait, you aren't my dad…"

Ulquiorra couldn't hold back the laugh, "Ron thought it a good idea to wake you the same way Kurosaki-san does."

Turning back to the boy still under her foot Ichigo scowled before getting off him and looking around, "So where's Harry?"

As the others quickly left, with Hermione scolding Ron about how it was his fault for getting a face full of shoe Ulquiorra filled Ichigo in on where her cousin had run off to. With a quick pesquisa the two found Harry frozen under his invisibility cloak with blood all over his face, Ulquiorra quickly cast the counter curse as the last few students went past the compartment, their silhouettes easily visible through the frosted glass. "Merlin am I glad to see you!" He said thickly through the blood.

Ichigo frowned as she inspected his nose, "Hmm, not broken or anything thankfully. The bleeding has probably stopped by now but we do need to get you cleaned up. Getting back up she ignored his "M'fine." And helped him to his feet, stuffing his Invisibility Cloak into her pocket the three of them followed the last of the students out, scaring a couple of first years with the blood on Harry's face. But they were paid no mind as the three approached the last carriage set to depart for the castle, their approach easily noticed by the threstal as it turned to them and leaned its neck over to lick Harry's face. Smiling slightly Ichigo let the creature enjoy its snack and soon a very wet but otherwise clean Harry was glaring at the two shinigami seated on either side of him as they slowly went up to the castle. "Not a word," Harry threatened but it was hard to look intimidating with one's glasses askew and hair spiked up in a cowlick.

Dinner was uneventful, with Ron and Hermione quickly asking Harry where he had been while both hybrids noticed Malfoy's surprise at seeing them walk into the Great Hall as though nothing were wrong. "Erm, Harry? Why is your hair like that? It makes you look like Ichigo's father."

Seeing Harry's irritated glare being shot to the innocent Hermione Ichigo had to stifle her snickers, mostly because it was true. After the Sorting silence reigned through the Hall as Dumbledore stood up only for a few mutters and hushed gossip to break out about his blackened hand, smiling as though nothing were wrong the man covered the appendage with his sleeve before giving the usual announcements, "And I am pleased to announce that Professor Slughorn has returned from retirement and shall retake his old post as Potions Instructor."

Harry looked floored while both Ichigo and Ulquiorra caught Severus' eye just in time for him to send them a very smug smirk and they grinned.

"The post for Defense against the Dark Arts has been taken by none other than our own Professor Snape." Dumbledore continued as though just commenting on the weather only to be briefly interrupted by Harry's loud denial.

Ichigo watched in slight concern as Harry walked with them up to the common room like a zombie, before cracking once they got inside and vehemently opposing Dumbledore's decision to his friends "How could he let Snape get the post? He's been denying him all this time only to just give it to him?!"

Rolling her eyes Ichigo spoke up, interrupting her cousin, "Harry, just drop it."

"Wha-?"

"Drop it," She repeated, "Will complaining change the fact that Severus is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? No. So suck it up and prove whatever you think Severus' expectations of you are, wrong." She said while scowling at him.

"But— Snape-" He argued weakly,

"Harry, I did not complain about what happened to me after I kicked Aizen's ass. Stop wasting hot air and do something about it."

Hermione chewed her lip, "She has a point, we'll just have to see what happens in class before we decide anything."

And with that they went to bed.

The dawn of the next day found Ichigo wanting to bang her head against her desk, repeatedly. In front of her Snape had just finished instructing the class on his views of the Dark Arts, and while she ignored her cousin's skeptical under the breath mutterings there was one thing she had forgotten till now. Professor Snape had split them into pairs to try casting nonverbal spells, and her control was only enough to seal her zanpakuto's shikai. That meant her kido skills had gone back to zero, her control back to near nothing, zip, zero, zilch, nada, caput, in short she was screwed. And an apprehensive Ulquiorra on the other end of her wand did nothing to bolster her confidence. Biting her lip Ichigo concentrated on casting a simple stunner, it wasn't the nonverbal part that was the issue, prior to the events of the summer she would have just channeled her reiatsu through her wand the way a stunning hex was cast previously since the spells' incantations worked the same way as a kidos' incantations; enough practice and it isn't needed. But now?

'Stupify!'

The reiatsu coagulated at the tip of her wand before spectacularly exploding with a resounding, room shaking boom complete with florescent red confetti. Everyone in the room jumped a foot in the air before turning to look in complete shock at the now very scorched Ichigo who was glaring fire and brimstone at the impressive soot streak on the ground in front of her. 'Damn Kushanāda,'

Ulquiorra's eyes were wide as he dispelled his silently cast Protego charm which had kept him clean of the resulting ash and smoke that had now covered the majority of the room and several of the students near Ichigo, many of whom were slowly edging away with fearful looks.

"Kurosaki!" Came the professor's angry shout but she could hear the slight concern underneath.

"Yes –cough— sir?" She asked, already knowing what it would be about.

His eyes were wide as he barked out, "Detention at eight next Saturday! Now get started cleaning this up, without magic!"

She almost sighed in relief at the excuse to not keep practicing, but keeping up the façade she scowled angrily before nodding sharply and holstered her wand before picking up the cloth thrust at her by the professor along with a bucket of water and got to work. Scrubbing up the sooty floor didn't take much effort but Ichigo felt glad that Severus had recognized the signs of a failed kido, although from the way she could see Harry's angrily clenching jaw she would have to explain things after the lesson, but her cousin let his temper get the best of him resulting in a detention same time as her own. Ulquiorra offered to help but instead got reassigned to Harry and stood with a hand in his pocket while his white wand flicked to and fro, easily sending out stunners and shields in a steady succession without uttering a single word.

When the bell tolled signifying the end of class Ichigo got up from where she had been wiping up the last of the soot and with a satisfied nod at the now clean room dropped off the supplies next to the professor's desk, shouldered her pack and left the room with the rest of the students. As she passed the door though she nodded to Severus, silently promising the explanation his dark eyes demanded as they bored into her. Soon as the door behind them shut however Harry stomped over to her, "Why did that git give you detention? He knows how you have to learn spells differently!" He vented.

"Harry," Ichigo placed a placating hand on his shoulder, "It's a good thing he did what he did. It gave me an excuse not to keep trying magic."

Harry gaped at her, "You want detention with Snape?!"

Giving him a dry look she lowered her voice, "Remember what I told you about…this?" She pushed back on one of her sleeves just enough to show him the chain tattoos that had transferred onto her gigai when she first entered it. It was at that point she had never been more glad the Hogwarts uniform called for long sleeved and close-collared shirts.

"So?" He asked raising an eyebrow,

"Sooooo," She drew out, "My control is all screwed up. It's like trying to draw a small thin line with a paint covered sponge."

He, Ron and Hermione all had some understanding but were still mostly confused, "So, before last summer you had trained your control for it to act like a quill drawing a thin line when casting a spell. But now instead of a quill you are using wide paintbrush. Right?"

Ichigo nodded towards Hermione and she continued, "But I thought you said you had fixed your control before coming back?"

Shaking her head Ichigo continued in a low whisper, "If we continue the metaphor then just after the incident my control was like using a bucket and splashing ink around." The others cringed, probably imagining the explosion that could result from a failed spell at that time, "I only had to reach a level passable enough to let me back into the real world without any of my reiatsu leaking out to affect anyone, it took me roughly twenty-five years to get it to how it was last year." The others all cringed hearing the last bit.

Turning down another corridor Ron asked, "What I don't understand is why don't wizards or witches have this problem?"

"That is because 'magic' is a form of negative-reiyoku in a sense. You are born with a natural deficiency of spiritual ability when compared to normal humans, as a result you can easily channel the ambient spirit particles through your bodies and 'cast magic'." Ulquiorra spoke up. "Compared to a kido or cero your magic only requires a minimal amount of reiatsu having evolved to use only the ambient spirit particles found everywhere in the Living World."

At this point the group slowed down slightly since the door to the next class had come into view, "And since you and Ichigo are used to using kido and cero in mass amounts, not even including the other skills you have that use reiatsu you are more adapted to using larger amounts especially since it can draw from your own reserves." Hermione mused thoughtfully, "So using magic is like using an eyedropper after gathering nearby water vapor, but you are used to a fire hose with your own water tank?"

Nodding with a smile Ichigo grabbed the handle and held open the door to Transfiguration, "Got it in one Hermione."

Filing into the room Ichigo and Ulquiorra sat in the back, the latter sending worried glances at the former since she was ducking deeper into the shadows of the corner of the room. When the late bell tolled Professor McGongall strolled into the room and shut the door behind her, briskly and sternly giving the now expected and easily predicted 'This is a N.E.W.T. level class…blah blah blah' speech that Ichigo had a hard time not tuning out. It was so similar to the speeches her high school teachers would give right before a big test that Ichigo felt a swell of nostalgia fill her as she relaxed further into her chair; those tests seemed so insignificant back then. Yawning Ichigo's eyes caught the back of her cousin's head as he listened to the professor, both she and Ulquiorra had the same schedule as the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain much to Ichigo's joy. Hearing a sudden change in the professor's pitch she tore herself from her thoughts and picked up her quill, old school habits telling her that the actual lesson was about to start and sure enough it did, smirking to herself Ichigo mentally patted herself on the back for getting away with spacing out in McGongall's class.

The class had passed easily enough, and luckily Ichigo was ignored for the most part since she had hung in the back of the room. She had gotten a curious glance from the professor but grimaced and shook her head, causing the witch to frown thoughtfully and to ask them to stay behind when the students were dismissed for either their next class or their free period. "Mind telling me why you didn't attempt the spell Ms. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tried not to roll her eyes at the stern request, "You know how the shit hit the fan last summer with Shuren and his 'friends'?"

McGongall's eyes widened and she winced, obviously getting what Ichigo was referencing too so the shinigami continued, "They messed up my 'magic' where I need to relearn how to cast it without blowing everything up. I thought it best not to have things go boom on the first day of class." She said with a faint hint of amusement.

"What do I tell the professors who don't know about, well…" She trailed off,

Frowning Ichigo drew up blank but Ulquiorra had an idea, "It is known that her godfather is a bit of a scientist and inventor. We could say that there was an accident with him trying to invent a new spell that backfired and accidentally hit her, causing all her spell attempts to blow up. It will eventually wear off but we'll have to wait until it does, giving Ichigo-chan an excuse to steadily improve as she retrains her reiatsu."

Leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek Ichigo grinned, "Sounds perfect to me, and very believable." Looking over to the professor she asked, "What do you think?"

She nodded slowly, "I think that it could work, mind you some other professors will still ask you to cast some spells periodically to gauge how your 'condition' is progressing but it is a solid excuse."

"Well, that's one problem solved." Ichigo sighed, "And since I've got a free period I can take a 'nap' and focus on training my reiatsu." She said, using air-quotes around 'nap' since she was really leaving her gigai on her bed.

"I'll never get used to this," McGongall muttered under her breath, obviously catching what Ichigo meant with the air-quotes before bidding them farewell.

Chuckling Ichigo just shot back, "Well, imagine being in my place during my Substitute days…constantly being punched out of my body by a midget or being popped out by swallowing a pill."

The professor just let out a long suffering sigh, "Just go."

V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V

During the free period Ichigo made a beeline straight for the girl's dorms and dropped off her gigai before heading back downstairs where Harry, Ron and Hermione all stiffened before gesturing her over frantically. Wondering why Ichigo walked over, "Something up?"

"Why are you visible? The others will see you!" Hermione hissed out in a whisper.

Blinking in surprise Ichigo replied, "Remember those charms Urahara gave you? They let you and only you see the spiritual plane so to speak. So that means you three can see what Ulquiorra-kun and I can see all the time."

They all sat back, "Oh," Hermione said with relief, but Ron had paled slightly, "You mean we can see hollows now?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, everything will be visible so long as you wear those charms. But you will be safe from any Hollows while you are in Hogwarts due to all the nearby wizards."

The three grimaced before Ichigo started walking away towards the window, "If you need me I'll be outside training on my control. See you in an hour next class!"

And with that she jumped out the open window, running on the air till she was out of view. Shaking his head Harry just sighed, "Even though I know she won't fall it still scares me seeing her jump out like that." He whispered.

Ulquiorra looked up from his textbook with an odd expression, "You do know that even if she can't walk her other release has wings right?"

Harry stared at him for a bit before he remembered seeing a fuzzy dark winged Ichigo in the mirror, "Kinda, I mean we did see it in the mirror but she was a bit blurry."

The dark haired arrancar fell silent, before his dark green eyes flickered back up to Harry's, "You haven't really seen us just go flying have you." He said rhetorically before continuing, "Ichigo-chan and I were planning on going flying tonight," He hesitated, "Would you, like to join us?"

Harry was surprised at the question, but the idea of seeing his cousin flying just for fun, a hobby he finally shared with her was a very tempting offer. Grinning broadly he said, "Sure! What time and where?"

The edge of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched slightly, "At four in the morning, we'll meet you in the common room. You might want to get to bed early since classes start at seven and we will finish at six so you can have time to get ready."

Harry gaped, four in the morning? Next to him Ron looked just as appalled as he felt, "Four?!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as if the question were absurd, "Whenever we fly we always do it at four, less people around who would try to wake up our gigais."

It was then that Harry remembered all the times the two would head to their beds early, or be wide awake after 'waking up' in the morning. He had always just figured it was a hybrid thing but now that he knew it made a bit more sense, Harry didn't want to get up that early and then have to go through the whole day but the thought of being able to go flying with Ichigo and Ulquiorra was too tempting. "Alright, four it is."

Before turning back to his latest essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry saw a soft smile on Ulquiorra's face as he cupped his hands together before a swirling of reiatsu flared into existence only to compress itself between his fingers. When he opened his hands Harry could see a black butterfly lazily opening and closing its wings sitting in Ulquiorra's hands, he was about to ask what it was when Harry noticed the arrancar mouthing something before the butterfly flew off outside the window. "What was that?"

"It was a Hell Butterfly; I was just letting Ichigo-chan know about you joining us. They are our version of your owl post."

Staring out the window Harry couldn't help but think that even knowing of their past there was still much left to know about his cousin and Ulquiorra. The hour passed uneventfully, Harry having finished his first draft of his essay even though he was sure that when Hermione was done checking it later all the margins would be filled with her neat tiny writing. Ichigo had come back and shot him a quick wink before using sonido to get upstairs and come walking back down in gigai while yawning and looking as though she had just woken up, in fact had Harry not known she was awake the whole time he would have been convinced that she had taken a nap. With their free period spent the group ate lunch and went to Charms, where Flitwick had assured Ichigo that he heard of her 'accident' and would not ask her to perform any spells in his class, instead he gave her written work to complete in class.

Potions however was a different experience, looking around the room Ichigo and Ulquiorra took seats directly behind Ron and Harry who were currently grinning goofily to each other as they choose the desk closest to the potion with shimmering fumes. Ichigo herself was curious about the potion closest to where they were sitting, the golden one looked volatile, and the dark green one like bubbling mud, but she was unsure of the pink one, it made her uneasy. She just couldn't put her finger on it but she was sure the mud one was Polyjuice from her cousin's descriptions of past misadventures, the golden one she thought was luck based considering how it seemed to be just pure luck that the highly arching globules of it that were shooting out were landing in it without a single drop spilling. But the pink one made her feel comfortable, and relaxed just smelling the fumes, and ironically enough that was what had her so on edge. 'It smells almost like a crisp night air just after a rainstorm…kinda like-'

Ichigo's eyes flew wide open when her mind made the connection, her gaze darting to Ulquiorra who was looking at the same potion curiously and back before she finished her thought, 'like Ulquiorra-kun'.

Now she was sure of what type of potion that one was as Ichigo fought down the blush that she could feel heating her cheeks. Sneaking another glance at Ulquiorra who had stiffened next to her she was sure he too understood what category the potion was under the way he too reddened before glancing quickly her way. Ichigo and Ulquiorra both caught each other's glance before looking away quickly with deepening blushes. It wasn't long after that when Professor Slughorn finally entered the room, both hybrids glad for the darkness of the room to hide them as the man clearly had favorites he was pushing into the limelight. Harry and Ron however had to both request second-hand text books since they had thought they would not be getting into the class, Ichigo had shrunk back when Slughorn was talking with Harry, she knew that being the cousin of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' would mean dealing with the man sooner or later but she preferred latter, much later.

Luckily for her the man had started the lesson, asking the students about the potions on his desk and absolutely beaming at Hermione when she eagerly and correctly answered each one. Ichigo had felt herself flush even more in embarrassment when Slughorn had described the potion as having "A unique aroma that would always smell like what was most appealing to whomever smelled it."

Although she did find it somewhat amusing that Hermione's description of the smell included parchment.

When the class was finally given their assignment Ichigo had quickly jotted down what ingredients she and Ulquiorra would need before rushing off to the stores and picking up the needed supplies. She couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that the Love Potion smelled like her husband despite everything else it could have been but she was secretly happy about it as well, returning back to their table Ichigo split the ingredients evenly before turning her attention back to the cauldron Ulquiorra had prepped while waiting. Both shinigami studiously focused on their batches of the Draught of Living Death, which Ichigo had to bite her lip not to at least chuckle slightly at the thought of a dead person brewing 'Living Death', a horrible pun but slightly humorous all the same.

When time was called Ichigo looked up from her pale grey potion, slightly proud of how it had turned out given the time constraint. Hers was almost the exact shade as both Ulquiorra and Hermione, although when she looked over to Harry Ichigo had to hold back her shock. His potion was a perfect metallic silver, and Slughorn wasted no time praising it and Lilly Potter's potion making genes while giving him the prize vial of Felix Felicis. Looking over Ichigo saw a flabbergasted Ron, and a resentful Hermione, and she herself was curious at the sudden jump in her cousin's potion brewing skills, did he study over the summer? She found herself doubting it. Instead she said nothing as she corked the small vial to be submitted for grading and took a deep breath before walking up to the professor to hand it in.

"Ah, hello there, I don't believe I've seen you around before." He said cheerfully,

Ichigo felt like rolling her eyes, "That would be because I am from Japan, sir."

He grinned widely as she cringed, "Oh! So you must be Harry Potter's foreign cousin I have heard so much about!"

'Greeeeaaaaat' Ichigo thought sarcastically, 'Next he'll ask me to join the Slug Club Harry warned be about.' She hated politics, hence why she never got involved in any Nobles' meeting back in Seireitei if she could avoid them, especially the social get-togethers. "Yes sir," she said stiffly.

"In that case how about you and your cousin join me for a little get together next Saturday? I would love to hear about what it's like where you come from!" Ichigo wondered if he even paid attention when she told him she was from Japan since he avoided just saying it.

Plastering on a fake smile Ichigo once more mentally thanked Rukia for acting lessons, at this rate she was going to have to give the midget a Chappy themed present. "I'm terribly sorry professor, but my cousin and I already have a detention with Professor Snape at that time."

The walrus like man's eyebrows shot up, causing his forehead to wrinkle up, "Really? Well I'm sure I can convince him otherwise."

Gritting her teeth Ichigo hoped that Severus would not abandon her to the Slug Club for blowing up his room, he knew she hated parties and would view going to one as more of a punishment than pulling out potion ingredients from dead critters or cleaning cauldrons. If things went right then Ichigo would never need to use the kimono Rukia had gotten her as a present after her wedding, saying that even though the hybrid would never tell when her birthday was it didn't mean that she couldn't get something nice every now and then. "I am sorry to say that I doubt it sir, I kinda blew up his room today."

Slughorn sent her a skeptical look, "Is that what Minerva meant about your condition due to an experimental hex?"

Unable to keep out the slight smirk at the thought of blowing the man up with a tickling charm if he dared to drag her to a party Ichigo nodded, "Yes Professor, all my spells blow up now."

Letting out a booming laugh he finally took her offered bottle, "Well, then I hope I can convince ol' Severus to at least reschedule your detention along with your cousin's, I'm sure you would have a blast at my little get together. Now off you go."

Glad to finally escape Ichigo passed Ulquiorra who shot her a sympathetic look, having heard the whole conversation.

"Ah, Ulquiorra Ciffer correct?" Slughorn said happily after reading the name on the roster.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said flatly,

"A very unusual name, are you also foreign?" The professor asked curiously,

"Yes,"

He paused, "Would you mind telling me where you are from?"

"…"

"…I see you did a very good job with the potion today. Did you enjoy the lesson?"

"No,"

"You don't talk much do you?" Slughorn asked resignedly.

"No."

And with that Ulquiorra turned around and left, leaving Ichigo to bite her cheek not to laugh as she ducked out of the room with her husband. It didn't take much to catch up to him since he was waiting for her just outside the door.

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips Ichigo said, "That was hilarious."

He sent her a small grin, "I'm glad you found it so, the trash was annoying with how he talked too much."

At that point the others caught up to them, Ron grinning about Slughorn's miffed expression after Ulquiorra had left while Harry sent her a sympathetic smile, "He tried to get you to attend his party too huh?"

"Yea," Ichigo said with a scowl, "I hate parties, Rukia would try and rope me into them so she wouldn't be stuck with all alone with the prissy noble girls who couldn't even swing a zanpakuto without worrying about breaking a nail."

Harry sent her a curious look, "Why would it be so bad?"

"Because they do nothing but gossip! Once I had to attend a mandatory ball on the anniversary of Aizen's defeat, and being a shinigami I was thankfully required to be in my uniform but…" Ichigo shuddered, "Since that day they made it their mission to get me to 'dress up' nicely."

"Huh?" Harry asked blankly, "What's so bad about that?"

"Harry," Ichigo said flatly, "They literally assaulted me with make-up, hair products, and kimonos after the party."

Her cousin now seemed to get it as he cringed, "Um, no offence but…I can't see you doing that kind of stuff."

Throwing her hands up Ichigo yelled, "Thank you! You get why it is so horrible! Those girls are annoying, they keep trying to send me party invites and when I decline they drone on and on about how hopeless I am at being a girl." She grumbled, "I can dress up but I don't like to, it isn't like the hollows are going to not try and bite my head off because I have nice hair."

Harry started chuckling causing Ichigo to stop mid-rant, "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you freaking out over a split end like Aunt Petunia would." He said reluctantly.

Scowling Ichigo just shot back, "Well, I'm glad you find it so funny."

That night, or rather early morning found Harry asleep with his Firebolt hidden just under his bed when he felt someone shaking him. Blearily opening his eyes he made out a fuzzy black and white figure standing over him, "Harry, wake up."

Yawning widely Harry blindly reached for his glasses and put them on, looking back to the figure he realized it was Ulquiorra. "Mhmm?"

His mind still clouded with sleep Harry slowly noticed several things, the first being that it was still dark out, the second being that Ulquiorra was dressed in his shinigami uniform, and the mask fragment and hole were clearly visible. "You wanted to join us for flying?" He said in a slightly teasing tone that Harry almost missed.

Eyes jolting wide, Harry quickly got out of bed before dropping to the ground and reaching for his Firebolt. As he did so he was glad he had gone to bed wearing jeans and a sweater before reaching over and grabbing his shoes as well. Ulquiorra just grinned slightly before leaving Harry to silently scramble with his shoe strings before rushing down to the common room after him.

"Morning sleepy-head."

Harry turned to see Ichigo grinning, her own mask fragment and captain's haori clearly visible telling him that she too was in soul form. "Sorry but I'm not exactly used to getting up this early." He growled back.

Ichigo just rolled her eyes before walking over to the window and opening it widely, "You first." She said while gesturing to the black night sky.

Mounting his broom Harry slowly maneuvered out the window before turning around to watch what the other two would do, he was curious about Ichigo's sword release. Seeing her step up to the edge of the window though made Harry worry a bit, and when she sent him a wink before jumping he nearly had a heart attack. She dived straight down, sword drawn and held to her chest before a massive torrent of black and red energies flared into existence around her, completely obscuring her form from view. Harry couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as the black and red meteor fell closer and closer to the ground and when he feared Ichigo would crash the energy dissipated like smoke as massive dark wings snapped out and Ichigo quickly ascended back up until she was nearly level with a gob-smacked Harry.

She had changed, and the fuzzy mirror had not done her form justice. She was dressed similarly to her bankai outfit, but sleeveless and exposing her midriff, her pants ending in tatters near the top of her knees as the cloth of her coat remained connected to her waist forming a torn skirt ending at the knees and open in the front. But not only her outfit had changed but Ichigo herself had changed, her mask had darkened to the same amber as her skeletal armor and its horns now jutted forwards like a bull's the tips sharpened to lethal points, the skeletal amber armor was also back, the rib like guards easily bending with her body as though it were a part of her. However it had changed just a little, the gauntlets extended to her hands, forming wickedly sharp claws and her reptilian feet were similar, her tail now had armor plating that mimicked vertebrae as it neared the sickle bladed tip. Her black chain like markings had now become a part of the armor, no longer a part of her skin but the same deep amber that formed a chain wrapping itself around her arms and upper torso much like the former tattoos had done, standing out against her pale white skin. Harry blinked repeatedly in shock when she sent him a smirking grin, the moonlight glinting on her lengthened canines that now resembled fangs more than human teeth, her black and amber eyes shining in amusement. "Different than the scrying mirror hmm?"

Harry just let his jaw hang low, barely noticing Ulquiorra also diving down before gliding back up on silent bat like wings. Looking over to him Harry saw he looked much the same as he did in the memory of his first release, without any differences he could notice beside facial expression as the arrancar was grinning at his still stunned face.

"Well, are you just going to sit there staring or have fun?" Ichigo teased before with she got off her air platform she had previously been standing on with a mighty downwards thrust of her massive wings and shot back into the air, Ulquiorra following not long afterwards. Harry shook his head before urging his broom to follow them as the trio raced around the castle, diving and swooping through the battlements and arches of the gothic architecture. Somehow Harry found himself watching a strange game of tag, both Ichigo and Ulquiorra would race each other through the castle's outside, tagging the other when close enough, he had tried to play with them but just couldn't keep up. Harry's broom just couldn't handle the corners and stunts the two did and in the end he simply flew up above the castle, watching the aerial maneuverings in awe as the two seemed more at ease in the air than he could ever be. He almost considered it Seeker training trying to just find the two, their forms easily melding with the dappled shadows and silvery moonlight making it harder to spot them than a brightly shining snitch on a sunny day. Harry had become so engrossed in trying to predict where the two would appear next that he nearly jumped off his broomstick when he felt two armored arms wrap themselves around his torso and lift him off his Firebolt. "Let me show you what it's like to really fly."

Blinking as he heard his cousin's voice Harry looked up to see her grinning face as she held on to him tightly, below them he saw Ulquiorra grab his broomstick and it was with a sinking dread Harry realized what was going on. "Oh no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!"

He couldn't get another word in edgewise as Ichigo's wings clamped to her side, the two of them shooting downwards as Harry felt gravity loosen its hold over them. His own hands clamping onto Ichigo's arms as then fell Harry couldn't help but notice how different this felt from when he was diving on his broom, not only did he not have control of anything but he could feel as weightlessness took a hold of him. Looking above him at the ground Harry started feeling sick as he and his cousin began corkscrewing downward, sky and ground twisting in a dizzying vertigo as shapes became larger and more detailed. When what seemed to be the ground came so close Harry thought he could touch it he suddenly heard a massive crack of the wind catching Ichigo's wings as she snapped them open, the sudden change jerking him as gravity and inertia fought against the sudden halting of their deadly decent before they swooped low to the ground, the grass brushing against the tips of Harry's shoes before they shot up into the air, each powerful thrust of Ichigo's wings fighting gravity as they climbed through the air.

Harry couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face, each loop, each corkscrew Ichigo did he could feel. It gave him a rush he could never gain from a simple broomstick, when riding his Firebolt he was the one in control, it followed his thoughts as he maneuvered through the air but the charms on it had always kept him firmly on it, had kept him from feeling the tugging of inertia when he would twist and turn. But now? Flying like this made flying on a broomstick seem like swimming in air. Now as he felt Ichigo fall backwards through the air, once more diving down to the castle below Harry felt alive, he could feel the wind as it rushed over Ichigo's wings, it was as though he was not conquering gravity but a part of it. Letting out a whoop of joy and exhilaration he felt and heard Ichigo's own laughter as she quickly turned, darting through the arches and around the pillars, each turn caused by even the most subtle of shifts of her wings as Harry simply enjoyed the flight, reveling in the sensations and abandoning all his fear.

Every now and then he would see Ulquiorra flying nearby, ghosting in and out of the shadows and nearly colliding with Harry and Ichigo but she would always pull away at the last possible second. Each sharp turn tugging at him as Harry felt each movement Ichigo did to twist in the air, the slightest bank to the left becoming a wide lazy spiral around a tower, each aerial stunt initiated at the smallest of forewarning. Once Harry saw Ulquiorra chasing them from behind only for to feel himself yanked up as Ichigo shot straight up into the air only to kick off of a nearby wall and turn the tables in their game of tag, and Harry merely watched in awe at how quickly things would change. Finally Ichigo slowly descended, wings open lazily as she glided to the still open window of the Gryffindor Common Room as Ulquiorra swooped up into view. It was only as Harry was let go inside and instantly fell to the ground that he realized how sore his chest was from the way he was being held and how his legs had been replaced with jelly. But that didn't matter as he looked up at Ichigo and Ulquiorra who reverted back to their normal soul form with a wide grin that threatened to split his face.

"So?" Ichigo asked smugly as Ulquiorra shot him a wide grin, both of their eyes shining with excitement.

Still breathless with the adrenaline slowly leaving him Harry tried to get up on his wobbly legs, having to use a nearby chair to support himself, "Bloody hell that was brilliant!" He gushed, grin not fading in the slightest.

"Worth getting up for?" Ulquiorra asked slyly,

"Worth getting up for?" Harry asked incredulously, "That was the most fun I've had in ages and he asks me if it was 'worth getting up for'?"

The three all shared a laugh before Ichigo went over and lifted Harry to his feet where he wobbled a little but slowly regained his bearings. "Now I know why you two don't like the idea of flying on a broomstick!" Harry said, he knew for a fact he would never be able to enjoy quidditch the same way again after flying like that.

Chuckling Ichigo replied, "Nothing beats having your own wings."

"I'll say!" Harry exclaimed, "And after that my animagmus better be a bird! Karma owes me that at least!"

Quickly thanking Ulquiorra as he handed him back his broom Harry looked back at Ichigo before he and Ulquiorra headed back up to their dorms, "When's the next time?"

V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V

The week passed uneventfully, except for the occasional explosions from Ichigo. News of her 'condition' had rapidly spread through the Hogwarts Grapevine and it wasn't long before all nearby students would get nervous if they saw Ichigo even holding her wand much to her chagrin. Harry had told her and his friends about the mysterious Half-Blood Prince who had previously owned his textbook, and while Hermione had been skeptical Ichigo and Ulquiorra just looked at the handwriting curiously and frowning in confusion before they both warned him not to try any of the spells written in the margins unless they were nearby and in a safe place to test them. While Hermione didn't like the fact that the two shinigami sided with Harry in keeping the book she at least agreed that they had a point regarding the spells.

Dumbledore had his first lesson with Harry that Saturday, and had shown him a memory of Voldemort's family and explained the circumstances of the man's birth. Ichigo and Ulquiorra were skeptical about the way Dumbledore's lessons were going; obviously they weren't to teach Harry any advanced magics so the two decided to work more on Harry's hand to hand lessons in the near future. As the new quidditch captain however Harry had to hold try outs, and had almost begged Ichigo and Ulquiorra to at least try flying on a broom but they flat out denied him, but Harry wouldn't give up and eventually wore them down till they agreed to fly with him on brooms after the tryouts.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra both eyed the old Cleansweeps with distaste and distrust as Harry held one in each hand for them. The tryouts had been a fiasco, full of fans from other houses, first years who couldn't fly, and hot-headed fools that Ichigo could care less about, but through all the riff-raff Harry had managed to scrounge up a team and now that team along with Hermione were eagerly waiting to see how his cousin fared on a broomstick.

"There isn't any backing out of this is there?" Ichigo asked dryly to which Harry shook his head with a shit-eating grin stretched wide across his face. Sighing the shinigami grabbed the broom and mounted it, Ulquiorra doing the same next to her before they both began rising up to hover a few feet in the air. Harry soon joined them as the three went for a lap around the pitch, the whole time Ichigo frowned. The brooms felt, artificial. They had too many charms that reduced the feeling of inertia, and gravity to truly feel like one was flying, rather if felt more like just moving through the air, a pale comparison to how the two shinigami flew. Not only that but with the aerodynamics of the broom itself she could only lean forwards, great for single direction acceleration but nothing like the instant turns, dips and dives she had gotten used to in aerial combat. The flight was still fun, but as Ichigo lazily wove in and out of the observation towers she just couldn't help but compare it to her own wings and find it lacking. Landing back on the ground amid the team's applause she and Ulquiorra frowned slightly as they handed the brooms back, "Sorry Harry, but brooms just are not my thing." Ichigo said quietly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

She needn't have worried though as Harry easily accepted the brooms, "I kinda figured, it's really different from the flight you took me on. And I could see you trying to fly like normal on the brooms but it didn't work out."

Grinning sheepishly Ichigo felt Katie Bell clap her on the back, "That was brilliant! You flew really well actually, why didn't you try out for the team?"

"I'm not much of a quidditch fan, and I just don't feel right on a broom. That's something I'll leave to Harry." Ichigo said honestly, to which the girl just pouted before looking over to Ulquiorra who was in a similar situation with the two new beaters.

That Saturday they had received notice that their detention with Professor Snape would not be postponed for a party under any circumstances, and that they were to bring their dragonhide gloves, something that had Ichigo yelling out 'thank you!' and Harry groaning in misery much to the poor messenger boy's confusion. He had even asked Harry if his cousin was mental for wanting detention with Snape over going to a party. Upon showing up at the detention Ichigo and Harry both had their gloves on and were simply shown the barrel full of dead flobberworms and the assorted bottles for their various body parts. "You don't have to do the detention Ichigo, Minerva explained why your spell blew up."

Ichigo looked over to Snape and gave him a small grin, "That's fine, your detention gave me an excuse to get out of Slughorn's party so I might as well help to return the favor."

All the man did was raise an eyebrow and Ichigo continued, "Really, I don't mind the guts or the worms. You know I'm not the squeamish type." She ended with a slight laugh.

Harry saw the professor turn slightly pale-green before sharply nodding and the two got to work. They were quiet at first, Harry struggling slightly with the mucus covered worms and their similarly slimy innards but Ichigo deftly used the silver potions knives to easily start separating the worms into the various parts labeled on the jars. "So Harry, I heard you plan on continuing the DA."

Before answering Harry's eyes darted over to Snape who silently sat grading papers, "Yea, Luna and the others all wanted it to keep going."

"That's great, although Ulquiorra and I won't be joining." Ichigo said while flicking a heart into the appropriate jar, "And I don't think we'll continue the hand-to-hand fighting side lessons, by the end of last year only you and Neville were left."

Nodding in agreement Harry lost his grip on a flobberworm and it slipped back into the bucket, "Sorry that didn't work out."

"Nah, I'm not bothered by it. Gives Ulquiorra-kun and I more time to train you since Dumbledore isn't focusing on fighting skills." She said lightly, causing Harry to shudder slightly, their training sessions always left him so sore he could barely walk afterwards. In the corner of his eye Harry could see Snape smirking slightly, and he was sure that the professor knew about those torture sessions.

"There's no need, I'm good…" Harry said apprehensively, hoping he could convince her that he didn't need to have practice spars with her or Ulquiorra.

Ichigo scowled and pointed her mucus covered knife at Harry, making a very scary image, "You aren't getting out of it Harry. I want you able to run up to ol' Voldy and give him a good kick where the sun don't shine if you ever lose your wand, and that means you need to be able to dodge on the drop of a hat and actually punch hard." Her scowl deepened while in the background Harry swore he saw Snape duck behind some papers to hide a chuckle. "You can't even punch like you mean it, heck! I could beat up the gangs back in Karakura even when I was human! But you would just get your ass handed to you."

Harry gaped, "You saying I punch like a girl?"

"No, cause I'm a girl and I can and could punch harder than you, your skills aren't that good."

At that point Snape couldn't hide his laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The following weeks found both Ichigo and Ulquiorra very bored, occasionally they would go out flying and usually they brought Harry along. But those few hours of excitement did little to hold the oppressive boredom away, Ichigo felt as though she were stuck, time would pass as evident by the changing seasons but it were as if she were in a monotonous and dreary slog. Every day was the same with only slight variations, and she found herself missing Seireitei with the unknown havoc and mayhem that ran amok and would always keep her on her toes. At Hogwarts however the classes were the same, go in, take notes, blow herself up, clean up her blow ups, go to the next class and repeat. It made her want to pull out her hair in frustration at how repetitive things had become, sure flying with her husband and cousin was fun but it was only a few hours every couple days, training Harry in Karate and some Hakuda was just as repetitive as the lessons and by the end Ichigo often dragged Ulquiorra into a sparring match after Harry would leave the Room of Requirement.

Eventually the first Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, and while it was nice to get out of the castle there wasn't much to do in the village due to the miserable windy weather. "Harry, do you realize how boring it is here?"

Harry just gave her a look like she had grown an extra head, "How could you be bored? What about all the homework? The lessons?"

Ichigo shrugged, "You know Ulquiorra-kun and I could really care less about grades, and besides everything is the same day in and day out!" She complained, "Where is the chaos? The mayhem? The random mobs chasing some poor unlucky soul? Here there is nothing unexpected really,"

He was silent for a bit, "You want that to happen?" he asked incredulously,

Shrugging Ichigo took another sip of her butterbeer, "More like I got so used to it that without those kind of things happening it feels like something is missing. I mean we used to hear Toshiro yelling at Rangiku whenever she would get drunk or slack off on her paperwork for example."

"Which was every day," Ulquiorra deadpanned much to the other three's skepticism.

"Anything else? If I dare to ask?" Hermione groaned,

"Hmm," Ichigo thought about it, "Grimmjow gets into fights with the eleventh division resulting in collateral damage, Yachiru is…hyper." The Golden Trio shivered, "The eleventh bullies the fourth, and the occasional issue from the twelfth if something blows up, and there is the lessons at the academy and helping to train the new recruits of the other squads, and running away from Kenpachi." She ticked off a finger with each thing and had to restart to stay on one hand. "I think that covers the usual."

As Ulquiorra nodded Harry just shook his head, "I would think you could count being here a vacation from all of that."

Ichigo just groaned, "Tell me about it, I thought so too but no. I just had to get used to the crazy, I'm almost to the point where I want Kenpachi to find me if only to change things up with running away from that maniac!" she then paused before knocking on the wooden table, "Knock on wood that doesn't really happen, he'd destroy the village."

The five all shared a laugh at Ichigo's expense before deciding to head back since the weather was getting worse. Stepping outside they were all blasted in the face with a chilling gust of freezing air, quickly pulling up their scarves and lowering their hats the group started the long walk back to the castle as they tried to ignore the bitter cold. They had just left the outskirts of the small village when suddenly Ulquiorra raised his head, a frown under his scarf as he narrowed his eyes, "Do you sense that?"

The others all looked up in confusion but Ichigo immediately closed her eyes and pulled in as much of her reiatsu as she could before letting out a single smooth pulse. And when it returned her eyes flew wide with shock, "What the hell is that?"

Harry looked at the two in confusion, "What are-" but Ichigo shushed him,

"Harry, if we tell you to do something…do it. Don't ask," She made sure she caught his eyes to get her point across, "If we tell you to run, run. No matter what you see."

His eyes flew wide with shock, "Is it a hollow?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo admitted, and it was true. The quick pesquisa had sent back something that she hadn't encountered before but had set off all her warning bells. Whatever it was felt warped, familiar yet mutated to such a dizzying degree that it seemed to emanate a sense of wrongness. Whatever it was, was small, concentrated into a singular miniscule place that made it hard to detect but once found flared like a beacon. The most worrying part about it though was the way it seemed to oscillate between a hollow and something else, the closest she could compare it to would be a hollow-tinged wizard. And then it hit her, hollow-wizard, dementor.

With a quick nod to Ulquiorra they both checked for nearby witnesses, only seeing two girls further ahead the path seemingly arguing over a box but paying the group no heed. With that the two shinigami quickly ejected their souls from their gigais and stuffed them out of sight and under some low bushes before drawing their zanpakuto, Ichigo's in her sealed state.

"Hey, I think that's Katie." Harry started uncertainly as the whole group turned to the two arguing girls just in time to see the box that was apparently a package rip open and fall to the ground before it was quickly ignored.

It was with a great wave of the twisted oscillating energy that a great undulating mass of something tore itself from the package and quickly wrapped itself around the girl Harry had identified as Katie before lifting her off the ground and holding her arms spread wide while she seemed entirely unconscious. Her companion immediately clung to the girl's foot and clearly couldn't see the monster and was unable to break its grip. The monster itself seemed to be entirely comprised of black mud that shaped itself almost like rotting flesh, its skeletal fingers clung to Katie's prone form while it elongated and snake-like body had wrapped itself around her the exposed ribs and lower spinal cord giving it a ghastly appearance, the tail still connected to the package like a sick parody of an umbilical cord. The face in itself was grotesque, while it had traces of hollow like reiatsu it had no mask, rather a white skull that seemed somewhat canine in origin with the mud-like 'flesh' half formed in random patches over it, the eye sockets entirely black. The creature had just placed its open jaw around Katie's head and began to inhale when suddenly she woke up and began to scream, her voice tearing from her lips in a scream of sheer and utter horror with the whites of her eyes clearly visible even from the distance between them.

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had leaped towards the monster as soon as it had appeared, Ulquiorra's blade flashing in the pale winter light as he cut through the arms holding the girl while Ichigo had aimed for the skull. Neither of them knew just what this creature was but when in doubt, go for the head.

Ichigo internally scowled as she saw the skull quickly retract into the mud like flesh of the being, her sword passing through the viscous black goo where the skull once was but halfway through the blow the thick liquid began to suck in her blade, nearly wrenching it from her hands before she quickly pulled it out. Ulquiorra had managed to sever both limbs as the girl's quick drop from the height she had been held at revealed, but it wasn't long before the arms melted, oozing back into the package and from the tell-tale bulge going up its tail, rejoin its mass before reforming the arms. "What are you? Hmm…you smell, so delicious!" It let out a warbling, congested laugh from the skull that had reappeared.

"Stay back," Ichigo called out evenly, while certainly disgusting she wouldn't let her guard down, and with how the monster's flesh had reacted to her zanpakuto slashing through it she did not dare release shikai, that would only increase the surface area and increase her risk of being disarmed. Behind her she could hear her cousin and his friends stop moving, the rustling of dead leaves under their feet ceasing as they had tried to move forward to try and get to Katie and her friend who was now crying over her friend's inert form.

The monster stopped laughing, "So much power I smell, your soul and magic will be mine! I must have it, somuch! So delicious~!" it's voice was just as messed up as its laugh, the sounds seemingly coming from inside bubbles of boiling mud, as though it were talking through a throat full of mucus. Which looking at the thing Ichigo didn't doubt. The tone of desire and hunger was very similar to many of the hollows Ichigo and Ulquiorra had fought and from the corner of her eye she could see Harry and his friends turning pale as their faces contorted with utter revulsion and fear.

And with that the skull sunk back out of sight as it shambled forward, throwing an arm towards Ichigo only for her to quickly deflect the hardened claws sent her way, locking them against her black blade. Gritting her teeth at the force behind the strike she quickly called out, "Get out of here! Grab the girls and run up to the school!"

With that said Ichigo quickly slid her blade between the fingers while simultaneously shifting to the side just enough to dodge the arm, letting it pierce the ground just behind her before she slashed downwards, cleanly severing the limb but also noticing the drag on her sword. Ichigo heard dead leaves crunching behind her and as she watched the arm melt again Ulquiorra quickly leapt in and cut the connection between whatever was in the package and the rest of the monster. At this point it let out a shrill high pitched shriek that jarred Ichigo's bones it went so deep, forcing her eyes shut as her ears suffered under the assault but refused to let go of her zanpakuto to cover them. And as quickly as it began the scream was cut off by muffled shouts of the skull as it appeared and disappeared again, too fast for the hybrids to hit it as it vanished leaving them to cut only the strange black flesh "I'm free! I'm Free! You fools!"

That freedom apparently had a price however as the melted arm slowly dissolved into nothing, a small detail Ichigo took note of. "Harry, grab the package but don't touch what is inside and bring it for the professors to inspect, it has to be cursed!" She barked out, not even looking to see if he would listen before she and Ulquiorra were cut off from the three as the dementor-hollow's amorphous mass coiled around both shinigami, forcing them back to back and cutting them off from the others.

The three still outside cried out in worry but Ichigo didn't hear them, having focused entirely on the fight. Her eyes watched the undulating mass of black before her as she felt Ulquiorra's tense form at her back, both of them just barely touching but as they both held their blades at the ready they both stepped into the same stance as they waited for the first strike. It wasn't long in coming, a rotted looking hand with vicious claws burst from a lump in the mud, extending and bending in ways that defied basic anatomy it shot towards Ichigo's unprotected side, only for Ulquiorra's silvery blade to hack it in half, spraying the ooze in an ark of black. The creature froze for a second, before everything sprang into action, countless arms sprung forth from every angle around them, even torsos and heads with jaws inhumanly unhinged baring fangs shot towards the two, the grotesque assault appearing as the grasping dead of the monster's previous victims had come to claim them.

It was then that Ichigo too joined the fray, both her and her husband had fought countless and innumerable battles together upon the merciless sands of Hueco Mundo, countless times they had been forced back to back, just like now. Silvery white and ebony black melded together into a web of lethal steel as both Ichigo and Ulquiorra parried every strike dealt their way, both covering each other's openings and neither having to talk or signal the other as one trusted the other to keep them safe with utter certainty and unshakeable faith. Ichigo ignored the grasping claws shooting through the air to try and tear her ribs to bloody ribbons, it never reached her as Ulquiorra cut it down, the substance it was formed of falling limply to the ground before it dissolved, Ichigo herself bisecting a gaping toothy maw about to sink its fangs into Ulquiorra's shoulder. Neither of them acknowledged the other as they focused on what they could reach while always keeping an eye open. The monster before them showed no sign of weakening, but steadily Ichigo could tell it was losing mass, each limb severed, each twisted bit of anatomy thrown their way was hacked off and would dissolve at their feet.

Outside of the fight Harry had looked into the package, seeing a small opal amulet exposed amid the ripped packaging. Remembering what his cousin had said he wrapped it up in his scarf, being careful not to touch it before noticing a timely arrival. Holding back a sigh of relief at seeing Hagrid rushing down the trail, Harry quickly ran up to him and explained what happened while editing out the spiritual menace Ichigo and Ulquiorra were now fighting. Nodding in understanding the half-giant easily scooped up Katie before rushing back to the castle, the half-giant's arrival though seemed to enrage the creature when he started to walk away with Katie, as it quickly reformed into its previous form as it created a massive skeletal hand with lengthened and serrated claws, "The girl is mine!" It called out, mud like spittle flying from its incisors.

Seeing the oblivious Hagrid with his back turned to the danger Ichigo quickly flashed directly into the hand's path as she held Zangetsu protectively in front of her, but it wasn't enough, one blade couldn't block all the fingers as she gasped out, a deep and bloody gash staining the ground crimson with blood as the one claw she couldn't block tore clean through the top half of her arm, even digging a cut in the bone. Hissing in pain Ichigo looked down at the wound, 'Damn, if I didn't have hierro I'm sure the bastard would have ripped my arm right off.'

The half-giant gave no indication of how close to certain death he had come but he did turn back in confusion when he heard Harry let out a choked cry. Ichigo also turned her head to briefly see what had cut her cousin off, only to see Ulquiorra with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth, "Don't react; he can't see us, hurry and get the others out of here."

Harry looked like he wanted to fight, like he wanted to stay and try to help but Ichigo caught his eyes and in them she saw the fear he had, the fear for her at seeing her blood. Nodding she sent him a quick grin, "We'll be alright, now go!"

And with that Ulquiorra released his grip on Harry and the group quickly started running back up to the castle, Harry turning back to see Ichigo's arm heal itself before she once more joined the fray, cutting off the creature as it made another lunge towards the group. Her black blade cutting clean through it and sending small splatters of the thick, gelatinous liquid it was formed of flying only for them to disintegrate once they hit the ground as it reconnected its two halves, both too big to simply dissolve.

With the others gone it lashed out again, this time the skull out of reach as the empty sockets glared hatefully at her. Normally Ichigo would launch a Getsuga Tensho or even just fire a cero at the thing, but with kido no longer an option due to her control, both she and Ulquiorra were restricted from their more destructive techniques due to the off chance that a wizard would come to inspect the location of the girl's 'injury'. They had to keep the collateral damage to an absolute minimum. They couldn't even release bankai or resurrección due to the backlash shockwave of reiatsu that would affect the nearby area.

"Damn you! Damn you for letting them get away! For decades I was locked into that locket, feasting on the magic and souls of the fools who dared touch it! but now that I'm free I will hunt as I please! Starting with you two, you will pay for your insolence!" it roared before it seemed to finally have enough of playing around, already its mass had been reduced by half.

It lunged forwards, countless grasping claws reaching out for Ichigo as the skull's jaw opened wide, there was a brief hum of static as Ulquiorra used sonido to appear in front of her, blade already blurred as he began a flurry of stabs and parries that decimated the limbs as she pushed herself up into the air, meeting the skull head on. Zangetsu's obsidian blade penetrated deep into the skull, entering directly at the angle just right for shattering the bone all the way from the snout to above the eyes, but as the monster froze suddenly Ichigo felt a vacuum like suction on her zanpakuto. Ichigo could feel it pulling her in, tendrils coiling around her ankles and arms trying to pull her blade from her hands and drag her in to the black mass, she tried to pull on it as hard as she could but the suction only seemed to get stronger, and then she heard the whispered words, "Iwill devour you."

Narrowing her eyes Ichigo quickly channeled her reiatsu into Zangetsu, 'Like hell you will!' forcing it wordlessly into shikai before a sinister black and red aura collected around the barely visible length of its perilous edge. "Getsuga Tensho." She hissed back at the creature.

Harry felt close to panicking, he along with his friends and Hagrid had dropped off Katie and her friend and he had even given Madam Pomphrey the package still wrapped in his scarf and a warning not to touch the opal necklace directly. But even with everyone else around him breathing easy Harry could see Ichigo's blood on the ground when he closed his eyes, he could see her holding off the twisted corpse like claws of an monstrous mass with only her blade, and he could see the tear in her arm bleeding freely, the blood, Ichigo's blood dripping from the claw that had struck her. He hadn't wanted to leave, he wanted to stay, he wanted to help, he knew he would only be a liability, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt to leave her. Harry had run away with Ron and Hermione like a coward, and he felt the same helplessness as when she fell into the Veil. Taking a deep shuddering breath he started to walk back to the doors of the Hospital Wing, he had to get back to Ichigo and Ulquiorra, what if they were injured? Had they defeated the monster or were they still even now fighting it? Harry had seen what they were capable of, but they were holding back so much it had him worried, was Ichigo's condition after the Kushanāda incident that bad? Why hadn't she released her sword? Harry had just reached the door when McGonagall stepped in-between. "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry gritted his teeth, "Ichigo and Ulquiorra are still out there," He said just low enough for her to hear.

The professor raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure they can handle themselves, but the main issue is the curse-"

"It wasn't a curse!" He retorted hotly but still quietly, struggling to keep his voice down, "It was a hollow thing! It was black and oozing and it had a skull! It came out of the amulet and tried to eat Katie!"

McGongall's eyes flew wide with shock as she recoiled away while the blood drained from her face, "What? Are they fighting it now?"

"Yes!" Harry said earnestly only for a blast of recognizable black and red to make itself visible in the window, it was barely visible at such a distance but he knew that energy anywhere. Eyes wide he rushed past the professor and wrenched the door open before running through the halls as fast as he could, ignoring the shouts for him to wait or slow down. With Ichigo and Ulquiorra's training Harry easily outpaced all his pursuers, leaving McGonagall, Ron and Hermione to lag behind as he quickly ran back to where the blast had originated. Dashing through the bitter wind he soon spotted the place where they had left his cousin, it was entirely different now. Instead of the trampled trail of footprints all the autumn leaves of fall had been pushed back in a small almost concussive radius, there was bits and pieces of the black monster dissolving and seemingly evaporating and melting in the sun all around him but Harry felt himself nearly going limp with relief as he saw a goo covered but unhurt Ulquiorra helping an equally goo covered Ichigo up from the ground. While there was still a tear in her clothing on her arm, and the white fabric was stained a sinister crimson the skin underneath was unmarked and with the disgusted look on both of their faces as they were flicking off goo Harry knew they were okay. "Ichgio! Ulquiorra!"

The two turned to look at him, their simultaneous movement and facial expressions as they both gave him a deadpan nearly made Harry laugh before Ron and Hermione caught up to him, both of them severely out of breath while he was only slightly winded. "You two okay?"

Ichigo looked slightly offended, "Course we are, sheesh, with a question like that one might think you doubted us." She teased.

With that jab Harry relaxed completely, both of them were fine and if the still evaporating globs were any indication the monster was dead. "Just because I know you can handle stuff like that doesn't mean I won't worry." He joked back.

Ron and Hermione however ignored their banter as they gawked at the carnage, Ron turning slightly green before looking like he threw up a little in his mouth. It was at that point a gasping McGonagall finally arrived on the scene, "Oh dear Merlin! What happened here? And where are Ichigo and Ulquiorra?"

Harry sent her an odd look before remembering that she couldn't see the spiritual plane as he liked to refer to it having gotten the idea from one of Dudley's television shows, it was a bit disconcerting that such a sight as the remains of the monster, the monster itself and even the still self-cleaning shinigami were not just invisible but completely non-existent to those without spiritual awareness. "Want us to show her?"

Nodding to Ichigo he saw her fill up her charm and suddenly McGonagall gasped in shock. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra's charms worked differently when revealing things to regular people, their charms would form a sort of 'bubble' around them that would make everything inside it visible to everyone and anyone, touching the charm would let a regular person see anything spiritual even outside that 'bubble' much like how Harry's own charm along with Ron's and Hermione's. Right now everything spiritual had just suddenly appeared before McGonagall and from her pale green face and the way her eyes seemed to zero in on Ichigo's still bloody sleeve she wasn't taking it too well. "Ms. Kurosaki?" She asked faintly, clearly unnerved by how darkly the blood had stained the white cloth visible between the frayed black of her haori.

Ichigo just rolled her eyes, "I swear, I get a small cut and everyone freaks out, let's just ignore the facts that I've had worse, fought with worse and never mind how I have regenerative abilities! Oh no, let's just forget all of that at the sight of a little blood, really people?" She asked frankly, "Tis only a flesh wound!" She teased with an obviously fake British accent that had Harry torn between laughing at the reference and wanting to hex her for dismissing the wound, even if it did heal over seconds after she got it.

Next to her Ulquiorra snickered softly. 'I'm going to hex her' Harry thought, 'defiantly hex her.'

With both Ulquiorra and Ichigo being unharmed after the fight and sending a sample of the ooze to Urahara to examine things settled back to normal, minus the fact that Katie would still be stuck in St. Mungdo's for a few months. The following weeks found the group of five stuck in one of the greenhouses working on a strange plant that appeared to be a stump of a trunk that cleverly hid a flesh-eating maw complete with thorny tentacles into which the students would have to reach and extract a seed. Harry had paired up with Ron and Hermione, the three of them all fighting with the diabolical shrubbery and shooting envious looks to the two shinigami who with a glare and projected spiritual pressure complete with an intent to kill the plant had it cowering in fear. "I feel useless," Harry groused,

He had been on that topic ever since the fight with what Ichigo and Ulquiorra had been calling the 'Hollow-Dementor', "Harry, you are not useless." Ichigo sighed,

"But I am! I can't help you fight hollows even the weak ones would kill me, I can't even fight a bloody plant," Harry growled as he smacked a vine that had started to wrap itself around his arm, fending it off with a pair of shears held in a threatening manner.

Ichigo calmly reached back into the trunk for another seed pod, the vines curling away frightfully from her hand, "Good, I don't want you fighting hollows. That's our job. But you aren't useless, heck I still can't cast magic and if we get into a fight with Deatheaters you know Ulquiorra and I wouldn't be able to do squat simply because they are still alive and we aren't." She said while focusing on the pod in her bowl.

It didn't bother either her or Ulquiorra that they were talking so openly in such a public location because Harry had cast a muffalito ward he had learned from his potions textbook around the five of them. Although neither shinigami trusted it till they tested its effectiveness themselves and admitted its efficiency.

"I'm more worried about Slughorn than any hollows at the moment." Ichigo said with a slight shudder. The man had become relentless in his small, elaborate invitations to try and get her as the cousin of the 'boy-who-lived' into his lair so as to reel in Harry as well.

Harry sent her a deadpan while holding his small shovel like a make-shift blade poised over a seed pod, "What's the problem now?"

"You don't know?" She raised an eyebrow, "He's sending out invites to his Christmas party, and since it is so close to the holidays I can't exactly beg Severus for a detention to get out of it." And so she had, every time one of those bow-tied posh envelopes got within even a ten foot radius of her Ichigo would rush to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and plead for a detention at the exact date and time of the party. It was something that had amused the normally dour man to no end knowing that the fearsome Captain of the Fourteenth division of Soul Society's Gotei 14 was so determined to avoid parties. Although the one time he teased about not being able to give her detention for one party the shinigami hybrid had promptly whipped out her wand and said she would start blowing things up if she didn't get a detention. Ichigo knew that Harry had been scheduling quidditch practice during the parties as his own escape plan, and she had grumbled at him having such an easy excuse. With the Christmas party however both their options had run out since it was the day before students left for the holidays, and they would most likely be forced to go.

Harry cringed at the reminder and Hermione tried to make him feel better by saying how great they were only to make Ron jealous before she snapped how she would have invited him but thought otherwise and the red-head tried to apologize a bit too late. Both of them ignoring Harry who was trying to ignore their bickering and focus on opening his pod by stabbing it with a shovel held like a dagger so hard Ichigo wondered if she was a bad influence.

Looking over to Ulquiorra who had an opened pod in the bowl in front of him she asked, "So Ulquiorra-kun, would you like to go with me to the Christmas party I will be forced to attend?"

Eyes flickering over to the drama unfolding in front of them he just nodded, "I'll meet you in the Common Room and we'll walk there together?"

Letting out a resigned sigh Ichigo was just glad she wouldn't have to suffer alone, "Sure, you have the formal wear Geta-Boshi packed right? I refuse to be the only one stuck dressing up." She complained before going back to bursting open her own pod, missing the way Ulquiorra froze before looking back to her with a slight blush before firmly focusing back on the wiggling insides of the pod.

The entirety of the next week nearly drove Ichigo to the point of pulling out her hair in frustration, and she noticed even Ulquiorra developing a slight twitch to his eye. It had all stated with a quidditch practice during which Ron was an utter failure and took it out on the rest of the team, both hybrids had been dragged out by Harry to watch despite their clear lack of enthusiasm for the sport. The only good thing that came out of the time spent sitting in the stands with Hermione was the privacy for the moment Urahara called in and told about the results of the samples from the Hollow-Dementor mutant. Since he was on speaker all three were disgusted by what they had heard.

"Pairing the sentience, and results of the sample you gave me I identified what it was that attacked you. Turns out it was a Ninshishō no hogo or when translated a DementorProtection curse, I actually had to call in a friend of mine from Avalon's research fief under vassal Johannes Gutenberg-"

"Fief? Vassal?" Hermione asked in confusion, "I thought those were terms under the Feudalism of the medieval ages?"

Urahara's explanation came out of the speakers, "Well yes, like how Seireitei's Gotei 14 have a system of captains, lieutenants and seated and unseated officers Avalon is a bit behind the times and uses Lords and Ladies, Vassals and Knights along with divisions or squads being the fiefs of the respective Lord or Lady."

Hermione just looked lost as he went back to explaining the Ninshishō no hogo, "Anyway, turns out the curse was an old Dark Magic lost to time but it was one of the reasons why Avalon doesn't like getting involved with the Magical Communities. The curse would mimic a Dementor's effects on anyone who wasn't the castor who would touch the cursed object, as in violently suck out all magic leaving the victim in a vegetative state."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded, already knowing that about a dementor but Hermione looked shocked, "Dementors don't suck out your soul?" She whispered to Ichigo who just shook her head, "If they did they would have been exterminated like the Quincy were." She replied in an equally quiet voice.

The witch's mouth shut with an audible snap, she hadn't reacted well when Ichigo had explained the history of the Quincy when she told them about Uryuu Ishida. The only thing saving both her and Ulquiorra from Hermione's wrath was the fact that it happened before Ichigo was born, and that Ulquiorra was just as equally hunted and not being sure if he even existed at the time or not with his poor memory as a regular hollow in Hueco Mundo.

Urahara went on with his explanation, "Unfortunately that curse had the nasty habit of gaining sentience if it claimed too many victims and would then develop as a full-fledged dementor— minus the environmental effects— sealed into the cursed object. But if it came into contact with non-magicals after gaining that sentience the only thing it could take out of them would be the non-magical's soul thus the hollow-esque demeanor and form." He paused before continuing in a slightly proud tone, "They are mostly rare finds now days due to the curse falling out of practice but your assumption of a Dementor-Hollow wasn't far off Ichigo-chan."

She grimaced, "Well, so long as there aren't that many more of them. Damn thing was sticky so I couldn't use shikai or I ran the risk of losing Zangetsu because of increased surface area."

Next to her Ulquiorra looked equally disgusted with the consistency of the Ninshishō no hogo hollow. "Not to mention its ability to hide the skull-mask within itself and drawing out the fight."

"While both observations are true I'm more worried about where such a thing was found." Urahara's voice came once more from the small phone, "Like I said before they are extremely rare now days and one showing up near a school is somewhat troubling."

Suddenly Hermione snapped her fingers, "That's where I remember it from!" She exclaimed, "When Ron, Harry and I trailed Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes it was on display. There was even a warning tag of 'Do not Touch! Cursed. Has claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners to date' what a horrible thing."

"Well, that number of non-magical victims would certainly put it to the level of power you described Ichigo-chan. Personally I'm surprised that it wasn't found sooner by one of Avalon's Knights, but then again they don't get involved with Wizards and Witches if they can help it, sort of a 'if you want to get your soul eaten so bad you find ways to make it happen then you deal with the consequences' mentality."

Ichigo just shook her head, "Well, with Voldemort's situation stacked onto the Ninshishō no hogo hollow I can't really blame them that much." She sighed, "Thanks for the information Geta-Boshi, it was actually worrying me a bit thinking that something like that was a lot more common and roaming around unchecked."

"Anytime~!"

Closing the phone with a snap Ichigo and the others looked back at the quidditch practice just in time to see Ron giving one of the chasers a bloody nose and not being the least bit sorry. Sighing in exasperation all three shared a moment of long suffering patience with their spot-obsessed friends. Seeing how things were going to hell in a hand basket Harry made what Ichigo thought was the smartest decision the whole day and sent everyone back to the dorms, even volunteering to stay with Ron the whole trip back despite how he was as touchy as a Noble with a bruised ego. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had decided to keep their distance from the temperamental red-head rather than deal with his sport-based mood swings, and in doing so had apparently missed some sort of drama when the others stormed into the Common Room.

"So, mind telling us what happened Harry?"

Looking over to a curious Ichigo Harry shook his head, "We walked in on Dean snogging Ginny."

Ichigo grimaced, if Ron was anything like her in regards to the elder sibling department she could understand this blow up. Yuzu and Karin's boyfriends got off easy when she met them only because they were already dating her sisters and had been for a while, and after they risked their lives when Shuren and the other togabito first attacked she accepted their intentions. "At least that's a slightly more understandable reason to fly off the handle."

Harry sent her a slight grimace, "Even I have to agree with Ginny that he overreacted."

Ulquiorra looked up from the textbook he was studying, "You do remember what we told you about Ichigo's reputation back home correct?"

Feeling her eye twitch Ichigo sighed, she knew she had a protective streak a mile wide but she did not overreact when she found out her sisters were dating. Oh who was she kidding? Yuzu and Karin's boyfriends were still terrified of her even five years later. "Well, at least you didn't go crazy. That's sure to save you from Ginny's Bat-Boogie hex later on down the road."

"…" He mumbled.

Ichigo froze, her dormant mischievous side flaring up, "Care to speak up cousin?" She teased with a wide smirk.

Harry though didn't see it, with his hand over his eyes he quietly said, "I wanted to hex Dean into a pile of goo."

This was too good to be true, her smirk widening and even showing a bit of her teeth Ichigo leaned in closer, "Did you now? Hmm, sounds like someone is jealous!"

The black haired wizard quickly whipped around to face Ichigo sputtering and with a deep reddening of his face, "But— No! I am not! She's Ron's sister!"

"Hmm, hasty frantic denials and violent urges." Ichigo mock mused before exchanging a glance with Ulquiorra who was also grinning slightly, "Sounds like jealousy to me."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!" Harry hissed back venomously.

But Ichigo just chuckled, after all he wasn't spitting real venom, "Somebody's in denial~!" She just couldn't keep out the teasing tone. "I do have to say that I approve of her more than Cho, that girl was defiantly not your type, way too girly." She said in a conspiratorial whisper with Ulquiorra nodding seriously in the background. They both remembered Cho dragging them to Madam Pudifoot's. Harry just worked his jaw silently, his entire face a burning red before he groaned and just lay his head in his hands.

When the apparently very important quidditch game finally came around both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were a hair's breadth away from launching ceros at the pitch, the brooms, and all other quidditch related equipment till everything was reduced to vaporized dust. They had spent the whole week listening to Ron's attitude and as he sat moping during breakfast they were both glaring death at the Keeper if he so much as opened his mouth.

Harry also seemed to be trying to keep his friend from saying something he might regret with the way he kept offering things that would keep his mouth full, "Really Ron you should at least drink something if you aren't going to eat. Milk? Orange Juice? Pumpkin Juice?"

'Or maybe not, you sneaky little bugger.' Ichigo thought when she saw Harry obviously tip a small glass vial over Ron's Pumpkin Juice, and at the perfect angle for Hermione to see. 'And you say you are nothing like the Slytherins.'

"Ron don't drink that!" Hermione said scandalized, but Ron just scowled, "Don't tell me what to do!" And with that he gulped down the whole goblet before getting up as everyone started heading to the quidditch pitch.

"I saw what you did!" Hermione hissed to Harry but he just played innocent, only to turn around seconds later and heavily imply how lucky today was to Ron. The scene nearly made Ichigo snort with laughter at how very sneaky her cousin was being, despite all his supposed Gryffindor Pride. Eventually Ron finally caught on but by that point they had to get into the game, the whole time Hermione was shooting daggers from her eyes up at the small red blur that was Harry while both Ichigo and Ulquiorra tried not to burst out laughing with how the three were acting. The game was short, and when Hermione had stomped off to confront Harry and Ron with the two shinigami following behind with amused grins they both finally started laughing when Harry cheekily showed her the bottle with its seal still intact.

"But, but, I saw you!" She blubbered,

"Placebo effect Hermione," Ichigo spoke up, "Very cunning of you Harry, making sure that Hermione would see the bottle." She ended with a wide grin.

Harry sent her a small glare when Ichigo mentioned 'cunning' but he seemed too happy about the victory to really care. Ron had performed a complete one-eighty in the attitude department, boasting of his skills when the previous night he had been moaning his miserable existence. Quickly giving him a smack behind the head Ichigo sent him a withering look as she felt her eyelid twitching. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Because," She ground out, "Your ego has only a full-on and full-off switch and it's driving us crazy how temperamental you get about just a sports game."

"Just a sports game?!" Ron asked in a very offended tone, "It's quidditch!"

Ichigo felt her other eye start twitching, after dealing with 'quidditch this' and 'quidditch that' for the past two weeks straight she was close to snapping. Luckily for her Ulquiorra cut in before things got violent, "Ron, shut up about that trash of a sport before I bala your broomstick."

Or not.

The after game party wasn't good for Ichigo and Ulquiorra's already deteriorating patience regarding quidditch, but they put up with it next to Harry as they both watched in mild horror as Ron attempted to eat Lavender's face. "Could that even be classified as a snog?"

Ichigo shook her head, "No, it has to be some strange mutation of a dementor's kiss and he is going to leave her in a vegetative state, too traumatized to live normally."

Ulquiorra kept his face blank but Harry and Ichigo could tell he found the scene just as disturbing, "I could kiss better my first time despite just gaining emotions."

Ichigo leaned over, "Oh, you mean when I kissed you and you froze up completely and wouldn't react even when Grimmjow waved his hand in front of you?"

Harry choked on his butterbeer, "What?" He asked eagerly.

Grinning widely to her glaring husband Ichigo continued, "Ulquiorra-kun here froze up when I first kissed him, we all thought I broke him when he didn't respond to anything before finally fainting." She snickered.

Ulquiorra glared, "I didn't react that badly." He tried to deny but crumbled when Ichigo leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. "Okay maybe I did, but in my defense I didn't expect it."

Harry just shook his head at their antics, the three of them just enjoyed each other's company and for the first time in two weeks quidditch did not enter the conversation. It wasn't until later that Harry noticed Hermione was gone, which worried him since she usually at least stayed till McGonagall forced the Gryffindors to bed. Ichigo and Ulquiorra both agreed to help and with their ability to sense her magic the three of them quickly found her crying in a classroom with small songbirds twittering around her head. Seeing what was happening Ichigo quickly took control of the situation and told the boys to stand off to the side before she sat down next to Hermione, placing an arm on her shoulder and drawing her closer. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked gently.

Hermione just continued to tear up for a bit, "Nothing, I'm glad you won the game Harry."

"Er— thanks Hermione, but are you okay?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine, really," She said unconvincingly, Ichigo just sighed, "You don't have to tell us now but I'm sure I've got a pretty good idea what this is about."

"Huh?" she looked up at Ichigo with puffy red eyes,

The shinigami just sent her a gentle smile, "It's about that idiot with what I believe you called 'the emotional range of a teaspoon' am I right?" She said soft enough for Harry not to hear.

Ichigo could see the conflicting emotions in Hermione's brown eyes, but from the way she tensed up the hybrid quickly amended herself, "Don't worry, neither Ulquiorra-kun nor I will tell anyone else. But it was easy to put together the way you two bicker."

The girl just sighed before letting all the tension in her drain away as she leaned more heavily into Ichigo's lose hug, "Is it that obvious?"

She was about to say something when Ron appeared, pulling along a laughing Lavender who upon seeing those already in the room uttered a quick "Oops," before running out.

Ichigo internally grimaced but let Hermione go as she stepped up to the red-head, her entire frame shaking.

"So, what are you all doing in here?" He asked, oblivious to the tension in the room. He was so thick Ichigo felt like face palming.

Hermione stood ramrod straight, before talking in a deathly whisper, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to take up your time Won-Won."

Ron just looked confused, "What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo glared hard at the boy, but before she could do anything Hermione jabbed her wand out with a shout of "Oppungo!"

Seeing the now angry birds suddenly dive bomb Ron and unleash feathery talons of death upon the boy Ichigo couldn't help but give a whistle of appreciation before she ran after Hermione who had snuck out of the room. Ichigo didn't know how she could help much, the whole romance thing was more Rukia's strong suit and she couldn't really use her own experiences, but as she caught up to Hermione in another empty classroom she decided not to say anything. Instead Ichigo merely let herself be a shoulder to cry on for the girl and promised her that she wouldn't tell if it made her feel better, they were there long after curfew by the time Hermione had cried herself to sleep but Ichigo easily managed to walk the outside of Hogwarts before sneaking in through the window just outside the portrait entrance and setting the exhausted girl down on her bed before tucking her in.

Ichigo sighed as she looked down at the sleeping Hermione before laying her gigai down on the nearby bed that was hers. Finally free of the fake body the shinigami set her face into a determined scowl before marching off to find Ron, the boy had pushed her to her boiling point between quidditch, his attitude and now this. While they may have had a disagreement before things were fully explained Ichigo still cared for Hermione seeing how close she was to Harry, and with the soon to be rift between her and Ron looming over the horizon and the red-head's disregard for others she was ready to snap on the boy. Stalking down the stairway Ichigo edged past a sleepy Lavender, which put a feral grin on her face before she made it to the Common Room. Her bloodthirsty smirk widened when she saw Ron about to head off to bed himself with Ulquiorra and Harry nearby but otherwise alone.

"I hope you have enjoyed these past two weeks Ronald." Ichigo spoke in a deadly whisper as she emerged from the shadows, causing both wizards to jump. "Because I've had enough of your attitude." And with that she held out a hand to Ulquiorra who understood her silent request.

With a flick of his wand a wooden shinai appeared in her hands as her grin stretched so wide it threatened to split her face as she closed in on a now fleeing Ron Weasley. Turning to see him run up the stairs Ichigo merely reached out a hand and shot her chain towards him, wrapping around his ankles and forcing him to the ground. Ron's face was a bloodless white with fear as he started sweating bullets and his mouth open in a soundless scream thanks to Ulquiorra's quick casting of the Silencio charm.

Poor Harry had crawled behind a chair and hid, praying that he would never invoke his cousin's wrath.

The next day and even following weeks Ron never even uttered the word 'quidditch' in Ichigo or Ulquiorra's presence, was jumpy around the orange haired shinigami and was also very sore while nursing his bruises. It went without saying that he and Harry now considered quidditch to be a taboo topic around the two hybrids, even merely saying the name of the sport was enough to get daggers glared at them so fiercely Harry swore even a basilisk would flinch. But Hermione seemed to have calmed down in regards to Ron, and had even greeted Ichigo more warmly than usual before warning Harry about possible Love Potion Poisoning if he didn't get a date to Slughorn's Christmas Party soon much to his horror and the two hybrids' amusement.

The night of the party Ichigo carefully stepped down the stairs of the girl's dorm, she had waited till the last minute and somehow managed to avoid the other girls she was stuck with when she had gotten ready. Slowing to a stop on the last step before she would see those in the Common Room Ichigo took a deep breath, it always made her uncomfortable dressing up, the formal kimono that she wore was a gift of Rukia's , and while it was nice Ichigo couldn't help but think of it as constricting. Not only that but she was used to ignoring her feminine side, having to constantly prove herself to the new academy students, or some idiots of the Eleventh Division who doubted that someone as strong as her was a girl. Fingering the soft silk of her kimono Ichigo steeled herself, giving a mental self-depreciating chuckle at how a party made her more nervous than a horde of ravenous hollows. Stepping into the firelight that lit up the Common Room she watched as her husband turned around to see her, Harry doing the same when he noticed Ulquiorra moving.

Ichigo looked over to Ulquiorra, he wore a simple black hakama over a similarly colored men's kimono with deep emerald green embroideries giving it a formal and mysterious feel with how the color would only show when it picked up the light, otherwise blending into the black. His face however was slowly flushing as he looked at her with his eyes wide open causing a slight smile to tug at the edge of her lips while her cousin just gaped openly in shock.

"So, are we ready to go or are you two just going to stand there gawking?" She teased, slowly slipping back into her comfort zone with Ulquiorra nearby.

Although she wasn't sure why they had reacted so much Ichigo did always get a kick out of seeing Ulquiorra's reactions the very rare times she would dress up, tonight though she thought it fitting how their colors differed. It was almost nostalgic when she thought about it, when Ichigo had first met him Ulquiorra wore white and she black, now the tables were turned.

Harry couldn't believe that it was actually Ichigo who stepped down the stairs of the Girl's Dorm; sometimes it was almost too easy to forget that she was a girl, her blunt commentary and overall personality differing vastly from the usual giggling girls around Hogwarts. Now Harry saw her as a girl clear as day, she looked almost delicate as she shyly stepped into view, sharply contradicting everything he knew about her. Wrapped around her Ichigo wore a brilliantly white kimono, the orange embroidered flora concentrated closer to the edges of her sleeves and near her feet before slowly becoming more scarce the closer to the center of the outfit they became. The deep amber sash around her waist matched her eyes while her hair was left mostly alone as it cascaded down and ended just a few inches below her shoulders the white highlights gleaming just as much as her outfit while the orange showed brightly its rather unusual hue. Her chain tattoos hidden under what he was sure was probably make-up, the clear glass charm being a simple accessory that just seemed to fit.

Grinning Ichigo then held up a small black butterfly, its wings lazily flapping up and down, "I had Geta-Boshi mail over Rangiku's wedding gift, I'm sure Slughorn would appreciate it more." She said with a knowing grin that she shared with Ulquiorra, the two of them ignoring Harry's confused glance until the butterfly flashed briefly, leaving a particularly large bottle of sake in her hand.

Seeing Harry look even more confused Ichigo explained while hefting up the large jug with a long suffering grin, "It's sake."

And that was all it took for Harry to understand, his confusion clearing up and leaving shock, "You said she liked sake but…" he was understandably amazed, the jug was as large as a stretched quaffle.

"And she knows that we don't drink much, yet she went out and got us some of the high end stuff." Ichigo said shaking her head fondly, at least the lieutenant meant well.

With that the three filed out of the room, meeting up with Luna just outside of Slughorn's office where Ichigo explained the large jug of sake again, this time with the cover story of "A friend back home gave it to us, and apparently forgot that we're underage." Well, physically they were.

Since her hands were full holding the sake Ulquiorra knocked on the door to announce their arrival and just as his hand fell back to his side the door swung open and the group of four was presented with a grinning Slughorn in his best dress robes. "Ah! At last I've gotten you two to come!...Er— what's that?"

Presenting the large bottle Ichigo put on a polite smile, "It's a sample of sake. A friend of ours back home sent it as a birthday gift but apparently forgot we are underage so rather than let it go to waste both Ulquiorra and I figured it would be a welcome gift as thanks for the effort into pulling off such an event as this sir."

'Oh yes' Ichigo thought as Slughorn gleefully took the sake from her before ushering them in, 'I so am going to thank Rukia for those etiquette and acting lessons, maybe find a charmed rabbit plushy?'

The room itself was obviously magically expanded to hold the amount of guests it did, hangings of red and green with fanciful embroiders of gold and silver crisscrossed in a manner that surprisingly did not make it seem that the room was decorated Gryffindor-Slytherin rather than its intended purpose. Splitting away from Harry and Luna, Ichigo and Ulquiorra decided to keep mostly to themselves in a corner of the room as most of the others simply started small talk. It didn't take long before a lazy air settled over the room, and as Ichigo and Ulquiorra both slowly sipped their punch— NOT tea— they exchanged polite greetings and introductions with the occasional guest. The most amusing was a vampire, who upon seeing the two seemingly took a deep sniff near them before jumping back and almost hiding behind his very confused human friend, it didn't take much for the two shinigami to connect the reasons for the reaction. And when the human wasn't looking Ichigo gave the vampire a feral grin before gesturing 'zip your lips' to which the vampire nodded frantically before dragging his friend away from them.

Eventually though Slughorn himself found them, "Are you enjoying the party?" he asked and Ichigo could detect a slight smell of Rangiku's sake on him leading her to guess he already had a taste.

Nodding politely she replied, "Indeed we are Slughorn-san." She figured that since he knew they were foreign and dressed as such might as well go with it.

The man just grinned, "I'm pleased you finally escaped detention to come! I heard such wonderful comments on your spell casting, such a pity you had your accident."

"I am sure I will be able to recover my abilities soon enough," She replied evenly.

The man shook his head, a more somber mood settling over him, "Ah, but as Harry's cousin I'm sure He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be sure to come after you."

'Let them come, I am still allowed to kick their idiotic, magic-loving asses with my fists in gigai.' Ichigo thought but schooled her face to a blank mask, "I may not be able to hex them but my explosions are still effective none the less."

"And if Voldemort's followers come she won't have to face them alone." Ulquiorra said evenly from next to her, pinning the potions professor with his gaze, "We both plan to help Harry however we can."

Slughorn jumped a bit when Ulquiorra spoke up and flinched when he heard the Dark Lord's name, "Well of course, I'm sure you would be the Chosen One's family after all." He said with a jaunty tone.

Ichigo struggled not to roll her eyes, "We will help Harry because he is family, not because of his title." She said coldly, making sure to keep the general tone polite but also convey her intent to the bumbling fool.

The man seemed slightly put out with her sharp rebuttal, muttering an excuse before quickly moving on to another group of students nearby. A moment later Hermione with her hair already wigging out slightly appeared before her obvious relief at finding them broke out over her face.

"Thank Merlin you two are here, I need help!" She breathed,

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow while she sipped her punch, "Why?"

"My date!" She said while practically pulling out her hair, "He's a menace! It's quidditch this and quidditch that! I can't believe I'm saying it but his ego and obsession with the sport along with his accomplishments in the sport are worse than Ron's!"

Winching in sympathy Ichigo grimaced, "Ouch, looks like your plan to get Ron jealous backfired miserably."

Hermione nodded before looking back at the crowd, "Oh Merlin here he comes," She then looked over to Ulquiorra, "Ichigo can I borrow Ulquiorra for a dance? Please! It'll keep McLaggen off me."

Feeling a flare of slight irritation Ichigo grabbed onto her husband, "Mine, hide under the tables or confound him or something."

It was at that point McLaggen caught up to the group and pulled Hermione into a dance she couldn't politely decline, dragging her away as she shot a 'help me!' look back at the two which they ignored.

"I'm yours hmm?" Ulquiorra asked with a slight smile,

"Of course!" Ichigo said, not batting an eye, "And if any of those harpies even dared using a love potion on you like they tried with Harry…" She trailed off the intent very clear as some of the date-less girls who had been eyeing Ulquiorra backed off much to her satisfaction.

"In that case," He said softly as he grabbed Ichigo's hands before leading them both to the center of the room as the enchanted instruments began another song, "Would you mind if I had this dance? After all just glaring at the trash that thinks to have a dance with you won't work much longer."

Ichigo sent him a grin; she had noticed a few of the other guests' eyes lingering on her but chose to ignore them. Slowly she felt Ulquiorra place a hand around her waist while the other still held her hand, she herself placed her free hand on his shoulder, easily feeling the soft material of his outfit while a few strands of his hair brushed across the top of her hand. It was as the music then picked up pace that the two began to move in accordance with the dance of the others around them, in the corner of her eye Ichigo could see an embarrassed Harry dancing with Luna but most of her focus was on the man in front of her. The two easily moved together, slowly waltzing around the room with the other guests as they flowed with the pitch of the music rather than the ridged forms many of the other students learned for the Yule Ball of previous years.

Leaning in closer Ichigo followed as Ulquiorra led, their balance born through innumerable clashing of blades drawing admiring gazes but she just ignored them. To her Ichigo just enjoyed the closeness between them, letting herself relax with the feel of his comforting reiatsu that she could sense even with him suppressing it. It was like this, with Ulquiorra so close and holding her so gently that Ichigo felt like she was the one being protected, she felt truly and utterly safe. The whole dance the couple moved together without any mistakes or accidental stepping on toes, they both fit each other, moving as one while both ignored the world around them, each lost in the other's eyes.

Harry couldn't help but stare in awe of his cousin and her husband, it took a bit to remember that they were now married but tonight he could easily see it. Their graceful dancing was far more fluid than his half remembered dance lessons from the Yule Ball, it seemed as though their feet hardly even touched the ground and instead they glided on the air just above it. But as Harry watched them while absently dancing with Luna there seemed to be something else about seeing the two shinigami dance. Then it was as though he had just put on his glasses after watching the two without them, the flickering light of the torches and braziers in the room paired with the muted glow of the various lanterns caught the individual strands of the embroidery of their outfits, the shimmers of brighter and dimmer colors causing them to shift in and out of the shadows of the room. The black and white of their outfits strongly reminded Harry of the yin and yang symbol and with a jolt reminded him also of the differing colors of their reiatsu, one completing the other to form the whole. But what really made the hairs of the back of his neck stand up was the way they moved, they seemed almost too graceful and fluid in their movements when he looked back, the shifting light giving them an ethereal presence, it was as though they could flicker in and out of existence as he watched. Knowing that they really were, in a manner of speaking, ghosts, only seemed to enhance the otherworldly feel that hung on them like a shroud but also reminded Harry of just what they were as he watched them effortlessly move across the dance floor with an almost predatory grace. Slowly spinning Luna as she hummed happily Harry then smiled as he realized something, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were simply enjoying themselves. The fact that he could easily observe the feel of how different they were was proof that they were letting down their guard, Harry always knew that his cousin and Ulquiorra were holding back, were careful to consciously act human. But he knew that they weren't, seeing it now, even if it was only subtle clues made him feel as though being dragged to this party was worth it if the two were enjoying their time enough to let the act drop. But his grin quickly faded when he noticed a disturbance at the door and left to investigate.

Ichigo couldn't keep the smile off her face, Ulquiorra spun her around with a smile of his own as they both ignored the world around them, both instead focusing on each other. Looking back into her husband's deep green eyes she could see the warmth they radiated, and she was sure hers did as well when she once more felt his arm around her. She simply felt happy; there was no mind-numbing boredom that permeated the previous months, no worries of returning menaces, no anxiety about her cousin's looming conflict, it wasn't even the rush of adrenaline from a fight. No, she simply reveled in the feelings of comfort and safety Ulquiorra seemed to radiate as she fit perfectly into his embrace, this was why she loved him, he ignored the strength she had and cared for her. Looking back she mentally chuckled when she recalled how Karin had described why she fell for him as it held a grain of truth, Ichigo knew how dangerous their lives were but with Ulquiorra she didn't look out for him in a fight because she had to, it was because she wanted to and he did the same for her, she could trust him to always come back to her if they ever got separated and vice versa. Ichigo was glad she was forced to come; she realized with a jolt, she hadn't enjoyed herself like this since her wedding. Finally the music cut off, both her and Ulquiorra stopped and bowed to the applauding crowd before leaving the central floor, it was as they stopped by a table that she felt her husband nudge her.

"Look up," He said while pointing.

Ichigo complied, and soon her grin widened as she saw a mistletoe hanging above them. Looking back down to a grinning Ulquiorra she quickly followed through with what he was implying.

Their lips touched gently, Ichigo slowly closing her eyes as she held on to the back of his neck with both hands while she felt his fingers slowly run through her hair, one arm still holding her close as a slow wave of warmth made its way through her body. They broke apart too quickly for her liking but neither wanted to take it too far in such a public space, 'besides' Ichigo thought, 'Whoever is doing the whistling is getting annoying,'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ichigo sighed as she continued cutting the onions Molly had given her while Ron and Harry peeled potatoes and Ulquiorra silently worked on the carrots beside her. Behind her at the sink she could hear Ron and Harry arguing over whether or not Malfoy was a Death Eater while Sirius in dog form sat in a patch of sunlight nodding with agreement when Harry was talking.

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes Ron! I heard Snape offering to help Malfoy!"

Sighing again at how the two kept going on about the apparently secret meeting of two 'very suspicious' characters whom her cousin had eavesdropped on Ichigo just rolled her eyes. Personally she thought it rather obvious what to do next and with the information Harry had overheard, but she didn't think the others would take her opinions well and would think she had overreacted.

"-And he said something about making an unbreakable vow-" Harry continued as Ichigo turned her attention back to her cousin.

"No way!" Ron's shocked voice, "An Unbreakable Vow?"

"Well that is what he said, but what is so special about it?" Harry mused.

Rolling her eyes again Ichigo put her knife down, she had finished with the onions anyway, before turning around and leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. "Context Harry, you know that strange grey-pink mush between your ears? It's called a brain, use it."

There was a suspicious wheezing whine from the corner Sirius was still in.

Looking taken aback with the sarcasm she had shot him with Harry just gaped blankly for a moment while Ron sniggered in the background. Giving her thick-headed cousin a deadpan Ichigo explained, "It's pretty obvious, from the way Ron reacted the unbreakable vow is an Unbreakable Vow, as it is capitalized and thus very important. Now take the words themselves into account and at the risk of stating something redundant is it a vow that cannot be broken and judging from past information about the Wizarding World I'm going to guess that if it is broken then the violator will die or have their magic cut off from them." Looking over to the red head holding a half-peeled potato she asked, "Am I right so far?"

Ron gaped but nodded nonetheless while Sirius' mouth swung open like a hinge.

"Now if you add the fact that Severus; a confirmed spy for our side, has offered to help Draco Malfoy with a task that is obviously shady then you have a few other things to consider." Ichigo continued, "Looking to Malfoy what do we know about him? His father to whom he looks up to is a Death Eater." She looked to her cousin, "A Death Eater that you helped get thrown into Azkaban during that Department of Mysteries fiasco. That supplies a motive for less than legal dealings. Now the Vow obviously wouldn't interfere with Severus' spying, and Voldemort along with any other Death Eater doesn't seem the sort to assign mentors to hopeful recruits, leaving the only other influence in Malfoy's life to be his mother. After her husband's incarceration and her son's hypothesized desire for revenge that would push him further into his father's footsteps I'm guessing she probably made Severus vow to try and keep Malfoy alive as much as he can through whatever hair-brained schemes he comes up with."

Both Ron and Harry just stared blankly at Ichigo, Ulquiorra finishing up his carrots before joining in, "And if Voldemort is anything like Aizen was then Malfoy would have to prove himself before even being considered for admittance to the Death Eaters' ranks. Aizen would only consider Adjuchas or above ranked hollows for shinigamification with the occasional Gillian if they showed potential, otherwise they would just become worthless drones to simply create the false image of more soldiers than he actually had. Voldemort is outnumbered in this conflict, relies on guerilla ambush and raid attacks, a reputation of fear to control the crowd mentality of Wizarding Brittan and manipulates and extorts the beliefs of a minority group as his key followers. As a result his followers need to be loyal to his cause, and most of all competent, Voldemort can't afford simple foot soldiers to use as cannon fodder as they can be easily captured and interrogated with Veritaserum."

Ichigo nodded, "Yea, I noticed something. For all the time Aizen had with that damned Hōgyoku and even before then if you ignore the carbon copy guards there weren't even that many Números running around. Highest number I heard about was 77."

"There was only one hundred successful arrancar, the others went mad, tore themselves apart under the pressure, horribly mutated, or just plain blew up." Ulquiorra said flatly.

Ulquiorra shoved his evenly diced carrots into the boiling pot as Ichigo did the same with her onions before they both grabbed a handful of peeled potatoes each and got started on them. Harry and Ron jolting back to their peeling as the two shinigami kept working on dinner. "Could that have happened to you?" Harry asked quietly after a potato.

The former espada paused, "No, I was a Vasto Lorde. That rank was the only one stable enough with our previous form of existence to have a hundred percent success rate except for Wonderweiss who was purposely…changed."

In the corner of her eye Ichigo say Harry and Ron shudder before looking at Ulquiorra, a protective fire burning in her cousin's eyes, "That's sick, sick and wrong."

"It's in the past," Ulquiorra shrugged.

There was a few more moments of silence as Ichigo finished her potatoes and stirred the pot, she would have to add the roast soon.

"That was a pretty insightful look into Voldemort's reasoning girl. If you weren't already taken I would make you my apprentice by tomorrow." A familiar voice growled out from the back of the kitchen, causing both Harry and Ron to jump while Ichigo smirked since she had sensed him approaching, internally doing a victory dance at the sign of her improving control.

Mad-eye glared with his one good eye at the two he had startled before barking out, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" making them jump again.

Ichigo chuckled slightly seeing the two jolt twice, but Moody turned to the two shinigami with a lopsided grin as she shot back, "Well Ulquiorra-kun and I are captain and lieutenant and I like to think that we have some experience with fighting."

The retired Auror barked out a rough laugh, "Some experience she says..." Shaking his head fondly, "Girl, if the way you and your boyfriend fought against that behemoth last Christmas was any indication then you have more than just some experience."

Rolling her eyes Ichigo stirred the vegetable stock, making sure the potatoes wouldn't stick to the bottom of the pot, "You do realize that I'm older than you? And Ulquiorra's my husband now, we got married over the summer."

Moody's normal eye ticked, "I forgot how old you are." He muttered causing Ichigo to swat him with a glare. "But married eh? Congratulations you two."

Shaking her head Ichigo decided to get back to the previous topic as Moody clunked to the kitchen table before sitting down but still clearly paying attention. "As Ulquiorra-kun explained about the Death Eaters it also brings to light their uniforms Harry."

Said wizard in training looked up from his peeled potato, "Huh?"

Grinning she continued, "The masks aren't just for hiding identities, haven't you noticed that none of them are marked according to rank? Voldemort clearly has an inner ranking system since he has an inner circle and all but for all the Pureblood pomp and flair for the extravagant all the masks are the same blank skulls and they all wear black cloaks."

Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, his face scrunched up as he thought back to all the times he encountered fully uniformed Death Eaters.

"Again it is to play on the sense of fear." Ichigo continued, "If all Death Eaters are of high skill levels, dressed the same and with their hit and run raid tactics nobody would be able to guess just how many Death Eaters there really are. Voldemort could send the same group out to raid multiple times but nobody would know that there were some very overworked Death Eaters instead of a fresh group every time. It was an excellent strategy to keep the size and skills of his followers unknown."

Harry and Ron looked to her with eyebrows raised, "I never thought of it like that," Harry muttered.

"Aye, hit the nail on the head with that deduction," Moody growled from his corner of the kitchen table as Ichigo started seasoning the meat. "There were only about thirty confirmed Death Eaters, another twenty or so who escaped." He seemed furious with that admission.

Ron gaped, his eyes bulging out, "But— but I thought you filled over half the cells in Azkaban!?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Not every convict in Azkaban is a Death Eater, Voldemort would only accept Purebloods from England and only those that are willing to risk death and torture for their hatred of non-purebloods. That greatly restricts his recruiting pool."

Grinning his gashed grin Moody leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his chest as he shook his head, "If only you two weren't involved in that other world of yours. I would have loved to take you two on as students."

"What's this we hear?" A new voice spoke up,

"Tonks'll be jealous for sure!" The Twins leaned their heads in the room, both with devilish grins.

Snorting as she put the lid over the now boiling roast Ichigo turned to look over at the duo, "Hardly, my human self would have driven Moody bonkers. I was a total idiot and completely reckless to boot."

"Like every Gryffindor?" Fred joked,

Ulquiorra walked over to stand next to Ichigo in front of the stove as she shoved the pot back into the oven. "Stop selling yourself short, you were fighting against foes with decades more experience than you and still managed to win. Not only that but you were and still are quite infamous for reading your opponent."

Moody's normal eye had an appraising gleam while his abnormal one focused on her for a moment before continuing to dart around.

Ichigo however had blushed slightly at the compliment while Fred and George turned to their brother, "And speaking of experience, Ronald," said George, "What is this strange gossip that made its brave way through the tangled grapevine about one Lavender Brown?"

Ron turned a little red, but avoided the others' eyes as he started cleaning the knives he and Harry had used. "Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I don't know what to think of the gossip. But, what we wanted to know was...how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked curiously and also with a tad of suspicion as he eyed his brothers warily.

"Did she have an accident or something? Get caught in the crossfire of Ichigo's spellcasting?" Ichigo scowled darkly at Fred.

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage?"

Everyone but Ron laughed, Ichigo shaking her head, "Hmm, I'm not sure. I think the incense of Professor Trelawney's might be strong enough to melt one's brain through inhalation. In moderate exposure one might survive without adverse effects but Lavender spends as much time with the ol' fraud I think that might be the reason."

Fred and George looked to her briefly before they both broke down, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"A perfectly plausible reason,"

"That explains why Trelawney acts the way she does,"

"Even Ickle Ronnikines has shown symptoms since he started taking that class!"

Ron flung a knife at George but Ichigo's hand darted out and caught the handle just as the older red head waved his wand, turning it to a paper airplane while it was still in her hand. "Wicked reflexes!"

Before Ichigo could reply however Molly Weasley had entered the room just in time to see the incident "RONALD WEASLEY!"

Grimacing at the thought of the impending scolding Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Harry all left the kitchen, they were done with their tasks for preparing tomorrow's Christmas dinner anyway. Arriving in the living room they all sat down in in various seats, Harry choosing to sit next to Remus who had dropped by for the day while Ichigo sat in Ulquiorra's lap. "Happy Christmas-Eve cub." The older man said tiredly while ruffling Harry's hair.

"I'm glad you could make it Professor." Harry said with a small grin to which Remus groaned, "I told you Harry, I'm not your professor anymore."

"But Harry did say he learned more from you than any other teacher he had for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ichigo said, "So regardless of current employment you are still the one most deserving of the title."

Harry smirked victoriously as Remus shook his head fondly, "I'm not even going to try and beat you in an argument."

Scowling Ichigo huffed, "Darn, it's getting boring around here again."

The whole group laughed good-naturedly before Ulquiorra looked over curiously, "Will you be here tomorrow Lupin-san?"

Waving his hand Remus gave the group a sad smile, "Sorry, but I won't be able to make it with the full moon so close and all."

Harry frowned, "You know that we don't mind, you just have…a furry little problem."

Remus laughed, "Your father said the same thing when we were around others, most people were under the impression I owned a poorly-behaved rabbit."

Harry and Ichigo both shuddered much to Remus' confusion, "Was it something I said?"

Ulquiorra shook his head with a slight grin, "Last year Urahara-san helped us prank Umbridge, unfortunately he went overboard as usual and flooded the Great Hall with animated plush rabbits that we know by the name of Chappy. Needless to say the students were attacked and traumatized, it is still known as just 'The Swarm'."

Nodding vigorously Harry cringed, "They were so scary, Malfoy's boggart became a part of The Swarm."

Ichigo however threw a nearby pillow at her cousin with a scowl, "You think that is bad? Rukia is osbsessed with Chappy the Rabbit! When she bunked in my room she filled my closet with Chappy manga, Chappy plushies, Chappy clothing, Chappy blanket, Chappy pez dispenser! And if she ever needed to explain things she would draw pictures where all the people were Chappies!"

The other two stared at her in unashamed horror but Ichigo continued, "And one of her Chappy plushies was human sized and animated, the thing pinned me to the ground and tried to break my arm while using its cutsie voice!" She threw her hands up, "And the bone goes bweak! Pyon!"

Harry stared wide eyed as Ulquiorra snickered, "Then why weren't you afraid during The Swarm?"

"That's because they weren't lethal sized." She deadpanned.

"So let me get this straight," Remus asked, "You are the same person I saw in that mirror last Christmas and yet you have a phobia of plush bunnies?"

"Not a phobia, just a 'strong aversion' to Chappy, the plush bunny and flip-flops."

He then pointed to Ulquiorra, "And you have a phobia of tea?"

"It reminds me of an egotistical, merciless, insane butterfly that held constant tea parties and plot how to take over the world."

Ichigo and Harry snorted at Ulquiorra's description of Aizen, Remus just looked lost, "No offense but the two of you are strange."

"You have no idea." The three all said at the same time.

"So, anything you have an embarrassing 'strong aversion' for? We shared." Ichigo asked.

Remus' jaw clamped shut with an audible snap as he shook his head but Harry pestered him, "C'mon! It's only fair professor!"

It took a few more minutes of good natured poking and prodding before the man finally gave in, "Flea baths!"

There was a brief silence before Ichigo and Ulquiorra both started laughing, their minds thinking back to Sajin Komamura when he came back from a hollow extermination in the outer Rukongai crawling in fleas. He had been extremely grumpy after Unohana had given him a flea bath.

"It's not funny! Once after a full moon when I was ten my mother dumped me in a tub and completely scrubbed me while muttering about 'evil parasitic insects'!" Remus tried to deny but Ichigo just shook her head, "Sorry, reminded us of someone else we know." Ulquiorra nodded, "Komamura-taicho cowering in a corner as Unohana-taicho smiled at him while holding the flea-shampoo."

At the mention of the memorable moment Ichigo and Ulquiorra dissolved into giggles again much to Remus' confusion since he didn't know the people mentioned. He sent a pleading look to Harry only to find the boy also laughing since he could picture what had happened from his cousin's descriptions of the two other captains.

Surrounded by the laughing others Remus just shook his head, "Is Komamura-taicho a werewolf?"

Ulquiorra recovered first from the fit of laughter, shaking his head he explained, "Komamura is an anthropomorphic wolf, although he is often mistaken for a dog. We aren't sure exactly what he is besides that and have found no others who look like him, but he is just Komamura-taicho. Remember, we do come from a different dimension linked to this one."

Remus looked stunned, "So he looks like…all the time?"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded and Remus blinked, "And Society lets him have such a high position as Captain?"

Remembering that Remus knew everything that they had revealed with the mirror incident and the fact that they themselves weren't human and had come from a parallel pocket dimension Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded, "Of course, his skills are something that cannot be ignored along with his services granted to the Gotei 14. In fact Society had a harder time accepting us than they did him."

His jaw opening in shock Remus looked to Harry for confirmation, who just nodded with a frown directed to the two. Ulquiorra explained, "You know how we explained that Society had been fighting against Hueco Mundo for countless millennia, both Ichigo-chan and I are half hollow."

"What is it like there…while being— well…" Remus asked,

"Not much different than anyone else." Ichigo shrugged, "All of our friends are those who fought alongside us and amongst the higher ranks or humans I knew growing up. The only problem comes mostly from some Academy students from rukongai who have lost friends to hollows before or pompous, idiotic nobles who never raised a finger against a real hollow before, especially since they don't take the time to get to know us. Don't get me wrong, they respect us for what we have done, but they don't respect us. But the majority is willing to look past that."

The group fell silent for a bit, before, "How did you become what you are?"

Both shinigami looked over to Remus as Harry winced while looking to Ichigo, Ulquiorra spoke first, "I don't remember, everything is blank and fuzzy before that one time I suddenly just became aware. And when I did I was covered in wounds, blood and alone amid the endless desert. After a bit Aizen found me." He spoke with an empty tone but Ichigo held on to him closer.

"I didn't have much of a choice, people can say that I could have stayed uninvolved, that I could have waited and taken a longer, safer way." She huffed, "But then I wouldn't have been able to save Rukia, the others would have failed. So I took the only choice available, it was painful, those three days in the Shattered Shaft." Ichigo trailed off, she didn't want to say too much but she felt Ulquiorra's own grip on her waist tightening.

Remus was silent, "I'm sorry for bringing it up— I-"

"It's okay, you were just curious." Ichigo said.

Suddenly there was a soft canine whimper at the root of their chair, looking down Ichigo saw Sirius looking up at her with sad blue eyes, another whine escaping through his teeth as he rested his head on her knees. Ichigo wasn't sure why, she was confused watching Harry's godfather acting like that. "What's wrong Snuffles?"

Sirius whined again before looking to Remus briefly then back, but he seemed to understand, "I should think it obvious Ichigo." He said with a grin, "I remember a certain someone welcoming you into the family when you introduced yourself as Harry's cousin."

And then she understood, reaching down to scratch behind the large dog's ears Ichigo shot him a grin, "Don't worry, I wouldn't change anything that happened to me. Besides, it all led up to Ulquiorra-kun and I being here."

Harry's eyes widened, "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I didn't get to meet you two."

"I was bitten by Greyback," Remus said suddenly, "If you shared it is only fair I do as well…"

He let out a large sigh before falling back into his seat, "Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children...Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results."

Ichigo glared into the fire, "It's when I hear about people like that that I wish I could be allowed to go after humans." Attacking children? Tearing them from their homes, their families? Hearing about Greyback made her glad she could at least have a hand in sending bastards like him to Hell; she just wished that she could stop them before they did what resulted in their condemnation.

The werewolf next to Harry let out a humorless chuckle, "Well, I won't deny wanting to see Greyback's face if you started chasing him in, Bankai was it?"

Feeling a bloodthirsty smirk of her own make its way onto her face Ichigo looked over to Remus, "Yea, I would love to go Bankai on his ass."

The group lapsed into silence for a bit, Ichigo idly petting Sirius' head as though he were a real dog as she leaned against Ulquiorra's chest and slowly relaxed, simply enjoying the silent company.

The moment was broken when Mad-eye clunked into the room, eyes settling on Remus before he gruffly barked out, "Time to go Lupin."

Remus just nodded and gave Harry a brief hug, "Merry Christmas Harry."

And with that he got up to leave, but not before sending a respectful nod to Ichigo and Ulquiorra just as the door shut behind him.

The next day dawned to find Ichigo waking up next to Ulquiorra who was still asleep. Grinning to herself Ichigo closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, her body fitting perfectly against his as she nuzzled the crook of his neck. She and Ulquiorra had gotten the attic after threatening the ghoul to the point it refused to go within twenty feet of them and was currently hiding under the sink. Harry was bunking with Ron, Flur with Ginny much to her distaste as Bill and Charlie settled back into their old room they used to share. It had taken quite a bit of arguing before Molly would allow the two shinigami to sleep together, and Ichigo had reminded her when they were alone that they were married. Bill and Flur were upset at not being able to as well once the shinigami were given grudging permission but the Weasley Matriarch had put her foot down. It might have helped when Ichigo and Ulquiorra promised that nothing would happen but sleeping, and Ulquiorra's promise on the matter included that he wouldn't dare on the account that "Ichigo's father could take on a dragon with only a sword and win, unscathed. Her godfather too" Might have helped convince Bill, and afterwards he was sending sympathetic glances to the former espada.

As Christmas day dawned, Ichigo reluctantly got out of bed before heading off to get ready for the day. Walking down the halls with her shower supplies and clothes Ichigo wasn't surprised to find that she was the first one up, early mornings was a habit from her father that carried over to her captaincy and now classes. It wasn't long before she finished and was standing with her hands on her hips while glaring at the lump under the covers that was Ulquiorra, "Time to wake up,"

All she got was a small sliver of green glaring at her. Laughing lightly Ichigo leaned lower over the bed to keep shaking her husband awake, only to let out a small squeak of surprise when Ulquiorra's arm shot out and pulled her back into the bed. "Ulquiorra-kun, we have to get up."

"Can't we sleep in?" He asked. Ichigo was about to respond when she felt his lips capture hers before she broke away breathlessly to retort, "No, you know the kids are going to want to open their presents and if we want breakfast we'll have to hurry up."

Ulquiorra just made a stalling sound before leaning in for another kiss, bringing up his hands to cup Ichigo's face as her own found their way onto his chest. When they had to break apart for air Ichigo quickly sat up, her face flushed red, "Get up, you aren't going to convince me otherwise." She said with a steely glint in her eyes as her husband rolled his own.

It wasn't long before the others woke up, everyone groaning in protest when Molly was adamant on presents after breakfast rather than as soon as a person rubbed the sleep from their eyes and remembered what day it was.

Christmas at the Weasley's was a wonderful time, all the kids playing various wizarding games and Sirius in dog form as a precaution against unexpected guests happily jumping around, tail wagging so fast it appeared to be a blur. Finally Molly allowed the group to open presents just before lunch, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others all rushing to the tree as Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched on with a smile as Sirius constantly got himself caught underfoot. Both shinigami just grinned as they sat off to the side, Ichigo was curious as to how the others would react to the presents she and her husband had gotten them. Wanting to make up for the previous year they had both gotten the gifts during the summer, unsure of if they might find time during the school year. With the rustling of paper Ron was the first to open his, revealing a shogi board of a quality worthy of Seireitei's nobles, and after a quick explanation of what it was the boy had been over the moon at the prospects of a game so similar to chess much to the groans of those around him.

Ginny had started gushing thanks out to Ichigo and Ulquiorra when she held up the ornate kimono they had found for her, the youngest Weasley had even given Ichigo a hug for the gift before running off to try it on before sheepishly coming back downstairs to ask for her help. Both of the twins were given a vial of a strange green viscous liquid, "You trying to poison us Ichigo?"

Shaking her head Ichigo explained, "Nah, Ulquiorra-kun and I remembered your joke shop and asked Kurostuchi-fukutaichō for the foulest smelling substance she could find and was willing to part with." She then grimaced slightly, "And was in no way a result of dissections, vivisections, mutations, etc…"

Fred and George were looking green in the face, "Wasn't Kurostuchi the name of the mad-scientist you warned Si— Snuffles about?"

"Yea, that's her father," Ichigo shrugged but was cut off by Sirius' choked off bark and Bill's "Her what!?"

"My Godfather's a bit of an inventor, and unfortunately one of his past working partners kinda brings a whole new meaning to Dr. Frankenstein. And by 'father' I mean he created her through some weird science-y process that would be the stuff of nightmares so I never tried to find out."

"Er-"

"Anyway," Ichigo directed the conversation back to the green goo in a bottle still held in Fred's hand, "That is a sap created from the foulest smelling substances Nemu could find from various plants. We figured you could try and find a way to recreate or use it to make something that smells way worse than dungbombs."

Fred and George blinked before going to uncork it, causing both Ichigo and Ulquiorra's eyes to widen and scream "NO!" to stop them, "Not here!"

The Twins sent them skeptical looks, "It can't smell that bad… can it?"

Ichigo gave him an odd look, "I had to trade a sample of my blood for that, Kurostuchi's been after my blood for years and Nemu; unlike her father, is very honorable. That stuff is potent."

Charlie gave Ichigo a searching look, "Why would Kurostuchi want your blood?"

"He thinks I'm 'interesting' unfortunately." Ichigo deadpanned, "And I have no intention of finding out why, the man wears black and white clown make-up and a purple pharaoh's headdress. The less I know about what goes on in his head the better, after all I already know he has a sample of my blood that he somehow picked up from after any fights I get into."

Everyone's eye twitched before they all unanimously decided that the subject was better dropped. But George decided to test the smell anyway outside with Fred joining him; they came back a few minutes later with Fred dragging his unconscious twin. "He took one sniff and it was lights out, wickedly potent stuff, thanks you two."

Finally Harry opened his present, and as he did so a white book fell out. His face baffled and curious Harry picked it up and turned it over to see the black rhombus with thickened corners that was the symbol of the Gotei 14 on its cover. Looking up to her Ichigo scooted over to sit next to her cousin as she sent him an encouraging smile, "Since I've told you about my friends I thought you would like to see the faces behind the stories. I brought some photos I had and Severus helped supply a potion that lets the photos move so they'll be Wizarding photos."

The wide grin that stretched across her cousin's face sent a warm fuzzy feeling through Ichigo. She and Ulquiorra had looked through all the photos they had gathered over the years, making sure that none of them had exposed hollow holes before putting them in the book that would only open upon recognizing Harry's magic signature. Opening the album with Ichigo and Ulquiorra sitting on either side of him as Ron and Sirius crowded around to see Ichigo couldn't help the wide grin that stretched across her face as she pointed out that the 'moon' in one picture was actually Ikakku's bald head before the photo version got up and started mutely hollering at the assembled below.

Unfortunately it couldn't last.

A sharp knocking at the door had Ichigo sending Sirius 'Hide now' looks while Molly went to let in whoever it was. The sound of boots hitting the floor causing both Ichigo and Ulquiorra to look up, tensed at the unfamiliarity of the magic the newcomers had and warily watching as an older man with yellow eyes and almost feral hair marched into the room while being followed by an unknown redhead. "I apologize for arriving unannounced Arthur," The older man said, his voice gruff and placating before he clapped a hand to the younger's shoulder, "But Percy here wanted to spend Christmas with his family and I could hardly say no in times such as these."

The younger man, Percy stared stiffly at a wall, determined not to look at the other Weasleys even as Molly burst into tears and hugged him as tight as she could. The older man distanced himself before his eyes picked out Harry from the crowd, "Well, I won't intrude on this family moment. Ah! Maybe you can show me the garden."

The man gestured Harry to join him and with a subdued, "Yes Minister," Ichigo understood who he was. Her eyes narrowing dangerously she quickly followed the two out of the house, her footsteps making not even the slightest sound as she stepped out into the cold and watched as the two came to a halt. Leaning against a nearby tree trunk and completely hidden in the shadows Ichigo also focused on thickening the reishi in the air by lacing it with her own dense reiyoku causing the darkness that shrouded her to deepen and completely hide her from sight unless someone was trying to pick her form out of the shadows.

"So Harry, I hear you want to be an auror?"

Ichigo didn't hold back the proud smirk when she heard her cousin shoot back, "No offence, but why do you wish to know Minister?"

"Well, all that business of being the Chosen One and The Boy-Who-Lived. People look up to you as a beacon of light in the darkness of these trying times." Scrimgeour said airily.

Harry wasn't buying it, "What about it?"

"So you admit? You think you are the Chosen One?" Scrimgeour pressed. Ichigo snorted softly but was unheard, "I could help you get into the Auror Program, you could pop in and out of the Ministry maybe, show some support? Boost morale?"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily, "Basically tell people I agree with what the Ministry is doing you mean?"

Ichigo felt a vicious smirk stretch over her face.

"Of course-"

He was cut off, "But there is a problem with that Minister." Harry said coldly, "I. Don't. Agree."

The minister blinked, but Harry wasn't done.

"The Ministry chose to ignore me last year, it's also throwing innocent people into Azkaban! When are you going to release Stan Shurpike?"

Scrimgeour's eyes hardened as he drew himself up, "Listen boy, we are at war!-"

Ichigo snorted again at that statement, what did he know of war? All wizards did was throw a green light at a person and they fell dead, they did not fight to the bitter end, did not see the life slowly leave their opponent's eyes as they bled out. Wizards did not hold a blade and feel the flesh of their opponent give way beneath the steely edge.

"-We cannot afford to have the people doubt us!"

"So you refuse to admit your mistakes? Just like Fudge?" Harry accused.

Scrimgeour advanced threateningly on the younger boy, "You need to learn respect boy! I am nothing like that coward." He spat.

"I give respect to those who earn it…Minister." Harry said frostily.

"Dumbledore's man through and through huh?"

At that point Ichigo decided to interfere, "And what would it matter if so?" she said.

Scrimgeour glared at her but Ichigo matched his gaze, holding it with a steady confidence before he looked away, covering it up as an overall inspection of her, "And who are you?"

"I am a mere wandering soul far from home," She shot back, lips quirking, "Who happens to be a friend of Harry's."

The older man's glare intensified, "I hardly think what happens here is of your concern,"

"Is that so?" Ichigo said lightly, "Because I think otherwise when your plans involves my friend."

Scrimgeour made to open his mouth but Harry cut him off, "I trust her sir; she is a close friend of mine, almost family." He said before nodding to Ichigo with his own hidden amusement glimmering in his eyes.

Returning the nod and the unsaid message that he understood her desire to remain relatively unknown for the moment Ichigo turned back to the minister of magic. "It seems you do not understand our position on the matter. Releasing a confirmed innocent hardly shows weakness."

"The public cannot believe that their ministry has made any possible errors in judgment, they need a pillar of stability and strength upon which to depend," Scrimgeour stated quickly.

"But mistakes are a sign of being human and with the right tweaking creates empathy from the people." Ichigo returned calmly, "Releasing Stan with a statement of him being found innocent of being a Death Eater proves to the people that they have nothing to fear by submitting their fears to authorities, that if they are wrong then they did not make a dreadfully final mistake."

Ichigo slowly circled the Minister, never once did her eyes waver from his as she slowly went around him till she stood behind Harry, her eyes noticing how he seemed to shift uneasily from one foot to another. "Not only that but trust is easy to lose but hard to gain, I'm afraid your predecessor has done more than enough to cause us to make us doubt the Ministry."

"I can hardly be held accountable for Fudge's incompetency." Scrimgeour protested.

Taking a step forward Ichigo brought the full force of her authority of a Captain to bear, her voice unwavering and confident, "And yet you have done nothing to correct them. Slander, heresy, hypocrisy, bribery, Fudge's terms of office is well known for such things and yet with your election nothing has changed. You turn a blind eye and let it continue yet claim to be different from the man you replaced. A prime example being Sirius Black." Ichigo ended with a vicious smirk as the thought popped up in her head.

Behind her Ichigo felt Harry stiffen but was glad he seemed to trust her enough to keep silent, the minister however eyed her warily, it seemed he now acknowledged her as a worthy opponent. "What about Black?"

"If the ministry was wrong about so much before your election, then there could be a chance they were wrong about the guilt of a man sent to Azkaban without a trial."

And so the hammer fell.

Sputtering in shock Scrimgeour tried to defend himself, "Are you implying that Sirius Black, notorious mass-murderer is innocent? I was an auror when he committed his crime! I saw him being dragged away laughing and I was the one to find the finger of Peter Pettigrew!"

"Ah, but did you inspect Black's wand for the last cast spell? As a man who had no doubt seen the atrocities committed by Death Eaters had you not seen the wounds inflicted through exploding curses and cutting hexes? Was not Pettergrew's finger cleanly cut when it should have been raggedly torn? Was Black questioned under Truth Serum? His memories examined? His side of the case heard? A trial held?" Ichigo pressed, each question making the man flinch.

"How do you know such things?" He asked back, but Ichigo could hear the waver in his voice and see the cold sweat on his brow.

"When Black escaped I looked back on old Daily Prophets," Not, Ichigo was bored one day after class and had gone to the library when struck with the idle curiosity of how an innocent man could be sent to prison in a civilization that had the ability to make people tell the truth, and read their minds. "I'm sure you cannot blame me for being a curious child, and in one article I saw a photo of the finger and recognized it as a clean cut done with a blade, rather than the torn flesh sure to originate from a violent explosion."

Scrimgeour gaped, all decorum and pretense forgotten, "How would you know to look for such a thing?"

"My father is a muggle healer; I know what various types of wounds should look like." She smoothly explained.

Running his hand over his face Scrimgeour sighed, "Even if you are right in saying Black is innocent he still escaped from Azkaban, not to mention the people would begin to doubt the Ministry if such news were to get out."

"Would they?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow, "You could turn it to your favor, send out a public message to Black asking for him to turn himself in for a fair trial. Tell the people that you are fixing what Fudge ruined, by addressing it as a review of old court cases and the notice of such a discrepancy you could create the image of a man willing to do what is necessary for justice. That you will fix what others would not and even learn from Black how he escaped Azkaban so as to correct that fault in security." She grinned slyly, "After giving him a pardon of repercussions for the information of course since the Ministry would owe him for a false incarceration. So not only do you get an improved public image, but insight into a security flaw, and also an extra possible fighter. I don't know about you but that seems a win-win to me."

The man slowly nodded, his hand on his chin, "I see, yes— yes that could, maybe— that might just work." He murmured to himself. Ichigo didn't dare look to Harry, she didn't want to lose any composure by seeing his expression. "But what if you are wrong and Black is guilty?"

Shrugging Ichigo shot back at him, "Then why hasn't he shown up? If he really did support Voldemort-" she ignored the minister's flinch, "-to the same degree as, say Bellatrix Lestrange? Then why hasn't he shown up in any attacks or raids? And he was sighted so close to Harry after his escape, with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' so close why did he just vanish and then be sighted in the tropics? Those actions hardly seem like those of an insane and fanatical bleachblood supporter of Voldmort."

Ichigo could see the man struggling to find a flaw in her reasoning, and she was also sure her smug grin wasn't helping matters. Finally Scrimgeour gnashed his teeth before giving her a shrewd look, "Who the bloody hell are you?" he then paused, and with an almost comical expression he asked, "And what is a 'bleachblood'?"

Her grin widening Ichigo replied, "Merely a wandering soul and concerned friend. As for the other question I find it a bit unfair how purebloods have a derogatory insult for muggleborns but not vice-versa, and since they are so obsessed with blood purity what better insult than to insinuate that they have a muggle cleaning product in their blood like they claim muggleborns have mud?"

He gave her an exasperated, disbelieving look while a cut of snort of laughter came from behind Ichigo. "That hardly answers my question of who you are, and I refuse to comment on the insult."

"Ah, but it gives you plausible deniability if you wish to take credit for the plan."

Scrimgeour gave her an odd look before he barked out a laugh, "I have been bested in politics by a teenager."

Flushing with victory Ichigo let the hard edge to her grin fade, and her posture relax, "Do not feel ashamed Minister, many others before you have challenged me and lost as well."

Shaking his head the man sighed, "It shall be in the papers tomorrow, and think about my offer Harry."

With that he turned to leave, Ichigo finally looked to Harry and saw the sheer dumb shock plastered to his face, but as he opened his mouth she clamped a hand over it, "Wait till he leaves," She whispered.

And when the door shut Harry burst, "What. The. Bloody. Fucking. Hell?" he then paused and gave her a pleading look, "And bleachbloods? Really?"

Chuckling darkly in her head Ichigo felt sorely tempted to rub her hands together like a cliché villain but held back. Instead she played innocent, "What was what? And the insult is rather fitting, the chemical cleaner would explain why so many are insane."

Seeing her cousin's eye twitch dangerously Ichigo felt like she cracked a rib from suppressed laughter. "You are the insane one." He growled before scrunching his face up in thought, "You planned for this to happen, I just know it."

Finally losing the battle with keeping her face blank a wide shit-eating grin split her face, "Actually, no."

Harry's head snapped up to look at her with disbelief, "I don't believe you. There is no way you could have-"

"I came up with it about one minute before I started talking."

Gaping helplessly Harry let out a sound of frustration and exasperation while throwing his hands into the air, "You know what? I'm surprised that I'm surprised, I should bloody well know just to accept you do the impossible." He then looked at her, "You sure we can't just sic you and Ulquiorra on Voldemort?"

Bursting out laughing Ichigo supported herself on her cousin's shoulder, "As much as Ulquiorra-kun and I would simply love to introduce ourselves to Voldemort you will have to send him to our world first." She said with a wink, "We've got dibs on the seconds so to speak."

Harry blinked before shuddering, "Hollow Voldemort…scary thought."

Ichigo just lost herself into convulsions again, "Just do me a favor Harry."

He gave her a curious look,

"Tell Sirius that I did plan this. Because I forgot his Christmas gift."

The whole room had gone tense after the Minister of Magic had dragged out Harry with Ichigo slipping out after them. Each Weasley watching Percy who merely averted his gaze from any person in the room, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and Ulquiorra could easily feel it as his green eyes took in the scene before him silently.

"Percy?" Came Molly's watery prodding as she let him go, but her son continued to avoid her gaze. "Please, look at me." Percy still did not but Ulquiorra could see his jaw clenching and his adam's apple bob with a hard swallow.

"Perce,"

Ulquiorra's eyes darted over to see both twins stepping up, "Please? We're, sorry, about all the pranks. And-"

"As you should be!" He snapped, but still didn't look to his family before taking a deep breath, "I have come to respectfully wish you all happy holidays and then be on my way."

The Weasleys all cried out Percy's name, Molly bursting into tears and trying to hug her son only for him to edge away. Ulquiorra watched the whole thing with a strange emotion welling up that he couldn't really pin a name to, but he did understand the slight feeling of irritation. Finally as Arthur tried to say something only to be cut off by his son did Ulquiorra speak up, slightly surprising himself that he did so. "You can drop the act."

Everyone fell silent, each head turning to look at the dark haired arrancar leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. After a few tense moments Percy spoke up, his face a shade paler than normal, "What act?"

Fixing him with a blank, expressionless stare Ulquiorra was silent for a bit before he spoke up again, "We know that you cut ties with your family publicly only to spy on the ministry's movements."

Percy recoiled, his face gaining a paler parlor, "I— I— I have n-no idea w-what you're t-talking about." He stuttered.

"You do." Ulquiorra shot back bluntly. "Dumbledore confirmed it."

The was another tense silence before, "How did you know?"

Ulquiorra studied the downcast Weasley as all around him his family broke into smiles, their eyes lighting up and faces beaming at the admission. It was then that Ulquiorra realised what that unknown emotion was, "It was easy to work out from your letter, Ichigo and I put it together with your actions and when our hypothesis was presented to Dumbledore he could not deny it."

Looking away Percy mumbled, "I told Ron not to show anyone else and to burn it."

Molly let out a small chuckle before launching herself at her son and wrapping him in a tight hug, holding on to him with all the love she had for her son while he ever so slightly leaned into it.

Letting out a sigh Ulquiorra looked away, his eyes wandering over the white snow outside. He felt like he was at war with himself, the cold calculating arrancar that he used to be could understand the need to cut ties to accomplish a task. And yet the part of him that had come about when his wife had first barged her way into his life couldn't help but feel angry at the boy for squandering something so precious as family so easily. Ulquiorra could dimly hear the Weasleys reconciling with their distant son but he was lost in his thoughts. He was jealous, Ulquiorra admitted to himself, while yes he would never trade the love of the family he did have with Ichigo and his fellow arrancar, he had to fight and bleed for them, he had to claw his way through his past nihilism and the dangers of life in Hueco Mundo to earn that bond of kinship. But Percy, who had it from birth, whose earliest memories were of that family had taken something Ulquiorra considered so precious for granted.

"Why did you tell them?"

Ulquiorra was jerked from his brooding at the question; focusing on Percy he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you tell them?" he repeated.

Closing his eyes Ulquiorra sighed, he didn't want to share his feelings on the matter, and truth be told was unsure even how to share them with the boy in front of him. But at the same time he wanted to answer the question. Keeping his eyes closed Ulquiorra started speaking in his even deadpan, his iron control over his emotions making sure to keep the turmoil within unknown. "I have been to many funerals." He began, thinking of the times he had to konso and of political deaths and even the tragic deaths of young unseated officers since Captains and Lieutenants were usually obligated to attend.

"And those funerals were of two types of people." Ulquiorra opened his eyes to pierce Percy's own, "There are those for whom attendees with respectfully mourn. And there are those for whom friends and family with openly weep."

Percy's face scrunched up as did many others, "I don't-"

"You are lucky, to be of the second type." Ulquiorra interrupted, "You have a family whom would care if something happened to you. You have a family whom, from birth loved you and would do their best to see you happy." Percy's face cleared up slightly as guilt flashed over it, "But I never had that, I have no memories of growing up amongst friends or family, no memories of being loved until Ichigo-chan burst into my life. And after that we had to fight tooth and nail for the sense of family we established with Grimmjow, Nel and her two adopted brothers."

Ulquiorra ignored the sad, pitying glances he was gaining from those who knew what he was, focusing instead on the shocked, guilty and sorrowful face of Percy. "To see you throw away something I fought so long and hard to gain…I don't want you to become like I was before I met Ichigo-chan. Someone at whose funeral no one would come."

Percy swallowed thickly before looking down at the floor before Arthur came up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Percy?"

Seeing a slight sheen of tears in the boy's eyes Ulquiorra smiled softly to himself.

"We would never stop caring, we're your family and we stick together no matter what."

A small silvery tear escaped Percy's eye before he was quickly enveloped in his father's embrace, Molly soon joining along with his brothers and sister as they all welcomed him back to the family.

Ulquiorra felt a small grin spread over his face as he watched the family, so unlike his own and yet radiating that same sense of trust and bonding. He knew they were a small and strange bunch but it took him a while to even accept others as friends, even though he was warming up to the idea of Ichigo's cousin joining the small group he considered family, and deny it all he might try the naïve scrawny little boy already had a place amongst them. Feeling as though he were intruding on the moment Ulquiorra quietly got off the wall before slowly walking over to the stairs. Just as he reached them however he heard a voice call his name.

"Ulquiorra dear?"

Turning around and fighting away his slight surprise the arrancar turned to see the family still holding each other but were opened up to where he could see them all grinning broadly at him, Molly having partially broken away with her being the one to call out to him.

"Yes?"

"Come here dear."

Completely confused, Ulquiorra walked over till his stood in front of the woman while shooting her an inquisitive look. He was caught by complete surprise when he felt her crush him in a hug while all the other Weasleys joined in, his entire body stiffening and the shock plastered over his face. "Thank you so much," he heard Molly say to him, her eyes warm with sincerity and compassion, "Both you and Ichigo are family to us too, and you always will be. Merry Christmas dear."

Slowly, a soft contented smile spread over Ulquiorra's face as he slowly relaxed to the warmth of the family around him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Accompanying Harry back into the kitchen of the Burrow Ichigo was surprised but very pleased to see her husband caught up in a Weasley family hug. Catching sight of the soft, genuine smile on his face Ichigo couldn't keep her own off her face until she noticed the minister clearing his throat to get the group's attention.

"Erhem!" He started while fiddling with his cane awkwardly while Ichigo shot him a glare so venomous a Basilisk would be jealous. "We'd best be off Percival, we have much to accomplish by tomorrow morning."

The group broke apart to stare at him and Ichigo felt her curiosity grow when Percy's eyes darted over to Ulquiorra before going back to his boss. "Sir, I would like to request taking the rest of the day off."

A small smirk spread over Ulquiorra's face as Ichigo noticed his eyes shining with a slight glimmer of pride that only made her more curious as to what happened while she was gone. All the others including the minister stared at Percy with hanging jaws as he continued, his ears burning red at the tips, "After all it is Christmas Day sir."

Scrimgeour blinked before closing his mouth with an audible snap, "Very well, enjoy the rest of your holidays Percival. I shall see you at work on the first of next month then?" He asked only to receive a curt nod in return.

Everyone was silent as he stepped out the door, Ichigo walking up to the window and peeked out just in time to see him vanish once he passed the boundaries of the wards. "He's gone." She called out.

Ron however was currently gaping at his older brother, "Percy, did you just pass up a chance at more work?"

Percy looked mildly offended, "I'm not that much of a workaholic…am I?" he asked at the end with slight trepidation.

All the other Weasleys and Harry suddenly made themselves look busy in an attempt to avoid the question; but their silence only answered it form them as Ichigo spotted a creeping blush spreading over Percy's face.

"Weeeeell," Ichigo drew out the word in an attempt to fill the awkward pause before walking over to the new arrival and held out her hand, "Ci-Kurosaki Ichigo, pleased to meet you. That was a well thought out plan you had, but I'm glad you didn't take it too far."

Percy stared at her oddly as she mentally crossed her fingers hoping he wouldn't notice her slip up, but as the Weasley shook her hand with an appraising look. "Ichigo? As in the Ichigo Ulquiorra said burst into his life and changed it completely?"

Her eyes darting over to catch her sheepish husband Ichigo replied back, "Yup, that would be me."

"How did you do it?" He asked curiously.

Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, and Sirius who had been hiding in a corner stiffened and their expressions became fixed.

Ichigo ignored them, "He picked on one of my friends so I marched up to his front door and beat the crap out of him for it, although he beat me up pretty badly as well."

Ignoring the incredulous glances she was given and Harry's coughed "Understatement" Ichigo kept talking, "After that we got locked in a room together for a while and settled our differences, luckily there was food, unluckily it tasted like shit." She shrugged, "That's it in a nutshell."

She could hear Ron muttering, "A very, very small nutshell."

Percy however gave her an odd look, "You beat him up for picking on your friend? Why didn't you hex him?"

"Didn't know magic at the time," Ichigo shrugged, "And besides, nobody messes with those I care for and gets away with it."

Ulquiorra joined in, "She has quite the reputation back home when it comes to her protective streak." He said cheekily.

Feeling an eye twitch Ichigo punched him on the arm with an irate expression, "Oi! Why are you always bringing it up?"

"Because I love it about you?"

Ichigo tried to stay angry with him, but seeing the honesty in his eyes she caved, "Oh shut up."

The others all laughed as Ulquiorra grinned slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug and nuzzling slightly into the crook of her neck. Raising an eyebrow Ichigo leaned into the embrace but couldn't help her curiosity at how much more at ease he seemed, not only that but she also remembered the easy smile he had when she had come back into the room after the minister. "Did I miss something while I was out with Harry Ulquiorra-kun?"

Percy coughed slightly to clear his throat, drawing Ichigo's attention to him, "Erm— he convinced me to give up my cover. And he also said you were the one to help him figure out I was keeping tabs on Fudge for Dumbledore," He paused with an unhappy frown, "From just my letter."

"Ah," Ichigo felt bubbling warmth spread through her as she turned her head to give Ulquiorra a peck on the cheek. She was glad to know that he was starting to care for the others.

"In that case let's get back to the presents shall we?" Fred chirped, "C'mon everyone, today's Christmas! No sense in being so gloomy." George said while rubbing his hands together.

At that there was a bark from the back of the room and both shinigami turned to see Sirius bouncing on the edges of his paws with his tail almost a blur. With everyone laughing at the animangi's antics they all filed back into the living room and back to the presents that had been left with the minister's sudden arrival. Both shinigami sat back down on a chair that was slightly off to the side but not enough to feel excluded as they joined in with the laughs and jokes as Harry complained about the box of maggots he got from Kreacher and Ron's vain attempts to hide an embarrassing 'Won-Won' necklace from his girlfriend Lavender. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were given Weasley jumpers of simple solid colors that matched their eyes and were quickly put on, along with plenty of chocolate and other sweets from a bashful Harry who wasn't sure what he could give them. Percy received no gifts but many apologies which he simply waved off, saying that he understood his rather unexpected presence. It was a wonderful time of simply enjoying family, though Ichigo considered the incident right before dinner the most amusing.

It was just as everyone had gotten up to eat that Percy's face developed a sly smirk, "It might be best for Sirius to change back now; I don't think Mother would approve of a dog's table manners."

Sirius and the others had all frozen in place before as one their heads turned to look at the still smirking Percy, "What? I am a member of the Order."

At that Ichigo snickered silently as Sirius morphed back to his human self, "You mean I was stuck as a dog for no reason the whole time you've been here?" He asked irately.

"Yes," Now the smirk was a smug grin.

Fred and George had exchanged glances before lunging towards Percy and smothering him in a hug while ignoring his surprised yelp, "We're so proud-!"

"Our dear brother has finally cracked a joke!"

"There is hope for him yet!"

And in between the giddy twins Ichigo could see an equally grinning and flushing Percy, "I have a sense of humor!" he cried only to receive laughs in return.

At this point Sirius walked up to the group of three, a wide grin on his face that Ichigo recognized enough to have her eager for what came next, "So, you thought to pull a prank on me?"

Percy's face turned a deeper red but his grin was undeterred, "I think I just did."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Well, you better watch out for retaliation. Nobody pranks a Marauder and gets away with it."

At that Percy's face instantly turned a pasty white while the Twins turned to give Sirius a gobsmacked look, "A Marauder?"

Clearly enjoying this far more than he should Sirius performed an over exaggerated bow with only the hair on his head being seen, "Messer Padfoot solemnly swears," then looked up with a very mischievous smirk, "That he is up to no good."

Ichigo lost it at the wink he added to the end and she only laughed harder as the Twins both began begging the 'oh great master of prankingdom' to teach them as Percy groaned about 'what had he done?'

Deciding to throw in her own little contribution Ichigo spoke up, "I suppose I'll have to lend you my skills to assist in the retaliation then. Since I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

Harry snorted but was ignored.

Sirius on the other hand pouted, "Nothing?"

Grinning widely Ichigo replied, "I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you."

Again Harry snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Fred though seemed contemplative, "I wouldn't knock her offer though-"

And George continued as usual, "We wouldn't have been able to pull off have as many pranks on Dungbridge as we did last year without her."

Both of them got dreamy looks in their eyes, "Vomiting rainbows,"

"Dying her pink dresses black the muggle way,"

"Covering her in love potion spiked toads,"

"Dressing her up as a toad, not that it took much to change her just her outfit-"

"-And setting her paperwork on fire, repeatedly"

"And all the times she could sneak into the Toad's office? And into the Slytherin Common Rooms completely undetected?"

"And don't forget The Swarm! We still get stories about that at the shop! How could you do that one without us?"

"Actually that one was Geta-Boshi," Ichigo interrupted, "I just called in his assistance."

Sirius however was giving her an exasperated look, "Really Ichigo? You have to be good at pranks too?"

At that Harry sunk low into his chair in hysterics. Ichigo however sent the man a mock glare, "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that apparently there isn't anything you can't do."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, it was starting to get annoying how people would constantly say that. Deciding to pull a minor prank on Sirius she quickly schooled her face into one that matched the sarcastic tone that coated her words, "Let's see, I can't make anything with clay despite being able to draw, I can't play an instrument, I can't write calligraphy well enough to pass Byakuya's inspection, I can't negotiate with foreign officials, I can't cast magic without it blowing up on me, I can't convince a person to look at things they think don't matter anymore, I can't-"

Sirius waved his hand, "Okay, okay I get it." He then grinned sheepishly, "And you do know I tuned you out instantly, right?"

Rolling her eyes again Ichigo mentally grinned, 'Oh, I can't wait to see his face in the morning when the newspaper gets here. He completely ignored the hints hidden in my mini-rant,'

The next day both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were the first ones up, both eager to see Sirius' reaction to the potential newspaper article and both wanting to see if Scrimgeour would follow through with the idea in the first place before getting anyone's hopes up. After sharing that particular worry with her cousin Ichigo had managed to convince Harry not to tell anyone about her part in their discussion with the Minister of Magic just yet, and when asked had only told them about his own confrontation. It was as Ichigo was turning over the scrambled eggs that the post owl could be heard tapping on the window. Quickly setting the pan on an off burner the shinigami captain quickly grabbed three knuts from the small cup on the counter which Molly had said was for the morning post before letting in the owl and dropping the coins into the pouch tied to its leg. Grinning with anticipation and sensing along with seeing Ulquiorra looking over her shoulder Ichigo unfurled the Daily Prophet, her grin faltered a little seeing the main article being on another Death Eater attack but her eyes quickly darted over the rest of the paper, skimming the words and moving photos till finally, in only a small tucked away corner surrounded by usually ignored adds did she find it.

Letting out a quick shout of victory Ichigo quickly read back over the article, her grin growing wider with each word before looking towards her husband when finished only to see a grin of his own spread across his face. "It worked!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Like I had any doubt," He whispered back to her before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Quickly returning it Ichigo slowly felt her eyes close as she leaned into Ulquiorra, small shivers traveling up and down her spine as she felt one arm wrap around her waist to pull her closer as the other reached up to cup her face.

"Ehem,"

Ichigo tore herself back to reality and turned to glare at the one who interrupted them only to see Molly with her hands on her hips, although she did feel slightly vindicated seeing the Weasley Matron shrink slightly under her glare. "Any reason you might have for being up so early and cooking breakfast?"

Still being held by Ulquiorra Ichigo rolled her eyes up to the ceiling while tapping a finger on her chin in a mockingly thinking position, "Hmm, I don't really know. It could be that we got up because we felt like it, or it could be that I wanted to do you a favor," She then focused back on Molly who was shooting her a skeptical look, "Or~" She drew out, "We could be planning our prank on Sirius." She finished with a devilish grin.

Molly just raised an eyebrow before frowning, "I'm getting tired of pranks being pulled in my house."

"I'm sure you'll like this one though," Ichigo said quickly, "Really, it won't make a mess, and involves no magic whatsoever."

Now Molly was giving her a look of complete disbelief, "No magic? I hardly believe that."

"But that's the amazing thing about it," Ichigo replied, "All it involves is Sirius reading a simple paragraph. And someone ready with a camera for blackmail of course."

"Oh alright," Molly relented, "So long as it doesn't make a mess."

Holding up her hands in a surrender gesture Ichigo shot back cheekily, "I hold no promises for after the prank is pulled."

At that Molly groaned in defeat before she marched back upstairs to wake the others but not before telling Ulquiorra where the camera was while both shinigami got breakfast served. As the others all filed into the kitchen with very good imitations of inferi Ichigo's eyes quickly picked out Sirius, his hair sticking up in an obvious effect of major bed head she subtly placed the newspaper next to his plate with the headline article facing up. The Daily Prophet was ignored however as everyone began eating, slowly waking up to and starting their plans for the day. When Harry noticed the newspaper and frowned before catching Ichigo's eye in a silent question before she nodded and quickly grabbed a drink of her milk to hide her grin as Harry did the same. Next to her Ichigo saw Ulquiorra positioning the camera on his lap so he could easily and quickly bring it up to snap a picture while still hiding it under the table, having positioned himself to sit directly across from Sirius.

Clearing her throat Ichigo spoke up, "Hey Sirius?"

"Hmm?" he asked through a mouthful of toast,

"You mind reading off the list of magical cleaners in the ads section for me? Geta-Boshi told me he needed one to create a vaccine for it for his paint but I forgot what it was called."

Sirius gave her an odd look, "The same paint that stained my walls in that fake-blood message?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yea, he wants to make a more permanent version. Also mentioned something about making a paint so permanent it ruins magical portraits like your mother's." She fibbed, needing to give the man a reason to look through the list of cleaners in which his article was hidden.

Sirius' eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam at the thought of doing something to his mother's portrait and flipped through the paper till he reached the right page, "Let's see, there is Clorxa's Cleaner, Patini's Paint Paster, Vanishing Veneer, Sirius Black: Possibly Innocent?, Pledger's Paint— Wait, I couldn't have read that right."

He paused, slack jawed as he looked back over the paper while the others who heard him all choked on their food and Ulquiorra got the camera ready. "Sirius Black: Possibly Innocent…no trial…Minister calling for repeal of his case?"

With his eyes popping out and voice almost an octave higher in shock and jaw hanging there was a quick flash of light as Ulquiorra's face was seen with a devious grin underneath the camera. All across the table those who were drinking did spit takes and those eating started coughing up the food they had inhaled while Sirius snapped back into reality and continued reading with a tone of disbelief, "An unnamed junior auror who wishes to remain anonymous was looking through old case files and noticed discrepancies within the case of Sirius Black. Bringing up the issues with her superiors the news traveled as far as the Minister who being a former head of the Auror department himself noticed the red flags raised by the discrepancies. Upon further investigation it was discovered that former head Auror Crouch had locked Sirius Black in Azkaban without a trial, and Fudge had let the horrible offence against justice continue under his term as Minister. Scrimgeour released a public statement saying that "I am appalled that such a transgression has come to pass under the corruption and bureaucracy of my predecessors to the position I now hold. I hope that somewhere Black is reading this article and would trust the changed Ministry enough to willingly turn himself back in by the end of today for a fair trial with the use of veritaserum. With this appeal I hope to correct the mistakes of the past..." It is unknown if Sirius Black, notorious Mass Murderer will heed the Minister's words but if he is in fact innocent then perhaps there is hope that in these dark days the Ministry continues to shine with the virtues of morality, honesty…blah blah blah."

Looking up from the article to the stunned silence all around him before his gaze focused on Ichigo who could not keep off a grin of smug satisfaction, she was sure she looked very much the cat that just caught the canary.

"It was You!" Sirius said dramatically while pointing a finger at Ichigo.

Playing along Ichigo's grin widened, "Me what?"

He scowled, "Don't 'me what?' me! You did this didn't you?"

Raising an eyebrow Ichigo calmly replied back, "Well, I was unable to find you a good Christmas gift so I thought this would be a good plan B. Do you like it?" She asked innocently.

Sirius looked close to complete mental shutdown, "Do I like it? She asks if I 'like it'." His voice was faint and with a slight hysterical hint to it as he slumped into his chair before shaking his head. "How the bloody hell did you manage…THIS?!" he asked gesturing to the newspaper.

Ichigo just shrugged, "Well, apparently I am a…what was it called, oh yes, 'An unnamed junior auror who wishes to remain anonymous'. All I did was bring up a few points anyone could find out and present them in a logical manner that would be mutually beneficial."

"Translation being she completely and utterly ran circles around the Minister in the conversation while ruthlessly forcing his hand and opinion." Harry added with a cheeky grin.

"I'm getting an appeal," Sirius repeated in a dazed tone while still staring at the newspaper.

"Yup, and you have a bit of a time limit so I suggest wearing your best dress robes." Ichigo teased.

The news finally seemed to sink in as Sirius jumped up out of his seat before surprising Ichigo when he grabbed her and swung her around, all the while shouting, "I'M GETTING AN APPEAL!"

Sirius' buoyant and sheer giddiness was infectious and soon the whole Weasley family, Flur and Harry were grinning and cheering along. Ichigo however was starting to feel slightly dizzy with the way Sirius was crushing her and spinning her around, she didn't blame the man but at the same time she still liked having air in her lungs. Sirius abruptly stopped when he heard a clearing throat and turned; with Ichigo still caught in his hug with her arms clamped to her side and toes just brushing the floor, to see Ulquiorra glaring murderously at him, "I would like it if you set myw-girlfriend down."

Amid the still rotating room Ichigo could see Sirius' mouth form a quick 'o' before he sheepishly set her back down on her feet only for her legs to buckle slightly as she staggered to get back her balance. "Okay, don't do that again and we can call ourselves even." Ichigo grabbed the back of her chair and screwed her eyes shut, "And would someone get the room to stop fucking spinning already?"

Everyone just ignored her request and started laughing again, even Ulquiorra let out a chuckle as he leaned closer to her, "I think you are just dizzy dear."

Still feeling slightly woozy Ichigo shot back, "I'll show you dizzy when everything stops spinning."

The others only laughed.

"I still don't get just how you convinced the minister though," Percy said curiously as he read back over the article. "Scrimgeour is normally very stubborn, almost like Mr. Crouch used to be regarding even suspicions of Death Eater involvement. Quite frankly I don't see him doing anything like this."

Ichigo just waved her arm dismissively, "Oh that was easy to deal with, he's just like any other high profile politician. Give them something that would make their public image better and proof that the idea won't make them look like an ass and they'll fall hook line and sinker."

Bill looked up surprised, "How many high profile politicians do you know if you can stereotype them?"

Shrugging Ichigo said smoothly, "It's not so much that I know politicians as I know of them. You can learn a lot reading back through history, whether it be biographies, or just the actions performed by various people throughout history."

Percy picked up the newspaper and flipped through it as the others bought her excuse, really she just knew how to deal with the idiotic nobles back in Seireitei, "So you just made an assumption and basically gave Scrimgeour an argument that would have persuaded even Fudge?"

"Yup," Ichigo said while popping the 'p', "My main basis was Wormtail's finger. I've seen all kinds of wounds, slashes, claw marks, bite marks, torn limbs, burns, blunt trauma, explosions…You see a lot helping out at a clinic." Ichigo ticked off a finger with each type of wound she had encountered mostly in her duties as a shinigami rather than the reason given while ignoring the paling faces around her, "So I easily recognized that the finger was cut off not blown off and mentioned it to the Minister while citing my Dad's occupation as a doctor for credibility. After that I knew he would accept the fact that I wasn't just pulling my argument out of my ass and was actually paying attention. After I knew he wasn't just going to dismiss me I told him that if Sirius really was guilty of his crimes then why isn't he running around like the supposed lunatic he is blowing up people left and right cackling all the way? Especially now that Voldie's back."

Sirius sent her a deadpan look, "You did not just compare me to my cousin Bella."

"It worked though," Ichigo said before taking a drink of her milk, "Your actions don't match your reputation thus he gave it a chance and now you better get your butt to the Ministry if you want that appeal."

With that Sirius gave a very dog-like yelp before turning to head up to his room.

"I also convinced the minister to pardon Sirius' illegal animagmus form as well," Ichigo said smugly before drinking the rest of her milk before another shocked silence permeated the Weasley household and Sirius gaped at her once more.

"I didn't go out and say he had it." Ichigo scowled at everyone, "I just got his promise to not punish Sirius for any method used in his escape. Scrimgeour should have known better than to allow such a broad wording." She scoffed.

Both Twins were looking at Ichigo with almost hero-worship in their eyes, "Let it be known from now on that if someone goes against Ichigo they should be afraid…" George started.

"Very, very afraid." Fred finished.

Rolling her eyes and ignoring Ulquiorra's stifled laughter Ichigo felt an eye twitch, "Urasai." She growled only for her husband to start laughing louder.

The rest of Christmas break passed in a blur, Sirius' appeal went off without a hitch and in just a few hours the man had come back to the Burrow with a great shout of "Cleared of all charges!" and a quick party had broken out lasting till the early morning hours. Even Dumbledore had dropped by to congratulate Sirius on his freedom after the re-trial and had shaken his head in disbelief when told that Ichigo was the mastermind behind the whole thing. "Being the goddaughter of my old friend I should have known something like this would happen."

Both shinigami had rolled their eyes but Ichigo scowled, "Harry is my cousin, and he considers Sirius family thus Sirius is a part of my family. And I protect those I care for no matter what." She said with a pointed glare aimed at Dumbledore and Sirius, both of whom quickly looked away and shuffled nervously.

It was their first day back at Hogwarts that Harry got another message from Dumbledore, but this time he requested Ichigo and Ulquiorra as well.

"Why would he need you two? No offence." Ron quickly amended himself as he read the note over Harry's shoulder.

"None taken," Ichigo absently replied, she was also curious as to why Dumbledore would ask for both her and Ulquiorra along with Harry. The whole year for each of Dumbledore's meetings only Harry was the one to go, with him telling the others what happened after. "These meetings are about Voldemort, maybe he found out about how Voldie's managed to stick around like a damn cockroach."

Harry frowned, "But why-?"

"You do remember our special talents?" Ichigo deadpanned, cutting Harry off.

He was silent for a bit before he let out a small "Oh!"

Ichigo grinned while rolling her eyes good naturedly, "Yes 'Oh!' now he gets it."

"But it still doesn't explain what Dumbledore will need the two of you for." Hermione mused, "It may not be that at all."

Ulquiorra just shrugged, "We'll find out when we get there."

The others all nodded, no point in wasting time wondering when they would find out later that night.

The soft tapping of Ichigo's sandals on the stone stairs of Gryffindor Tower echoed through the darkened Common Room, each sound made louder to her due to the pressing silence of the late hour. It was only ten minutes till the late night meeting with Dumbledore and both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had agreed to leave their gigais in their beds, it was best to be prepared and being free of the gigai's restrictive feel along with the comforting weight of Zangetsu on her hip reassured Ichigo more than anything. Meeting up with the other two Ichigo placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder causing him to jump and whip around with wide eyes, "Don't do that!" He hissed.

Ichigo held back a smirk, "Whatever happened to Constant Vigilance? Never mind, let's just go, you ready?"

Harry sighed and the three headed off to the portrait hole with Ron and Hermione wishing them the best.

"It's just a meeting with Dumbledore," Ulquiorra told the nervous duo being left behind, "It isn't like we are off to fight a hollow or anything."

Ron and Hermione both let out nervous laughs, "Yea, that's true." Ron grinned.

It was when the portrait slid shut that Ichigo scowled at Ulquiorra, "You know, you probably just jinxed us."

The arrancar just raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think Dumbledore found a hollow and is bringing Harry with us to fight it?"

"No," Ichigo sighed, "But something is going to happen, because if that isn't jinxing something I don't know what is."

Harry rolled his eyes, "C'mon you two, let's just hurry up and get there before I get drawn into your argument and look like a crazy person talking to nobody."

"Too late," Ichigo shot back only for Harry to scowl at them and start marching off alone at a pace both shinigami easily caught up to.

It wasn't long before they reached Dumbledore's office, Harry muttering "Sugar Quills" while still glaring at a grinning Ichigo as Ulquiorra's small amused grin grew while watching the antics of the two.

Quickly ascending to the office Harry received a warm smile from Dumbledore, only to have the aged headmaster frown and ask, "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Ciffer?"

Harry stood there blankly for a bit before remembering that normal people and magicals couldn't see the shinigami, but before he could say anything about it Ichigo quickly filled her charm with reiyoku, Ulquiorra doing the same.

"Ah, I see you are already in your natural forms?" Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Fawkes however let out a startled squawk at their sudden appearance, his wings opening wide as the phoenix fell off his perch and tumbled to the ground in an undignified slump before awkwardly trying to right himself in a flurry of feathers. After hearing about Fawkes from Harry the sight before them had Ichigo and Ulquiorra both laughing as the phoenix continued squawking and stumbling around before finally flaming back to his perch and glaring beadily at the two. But the effect was lost as Fawkes' feathers were still ruffled and puffed up in random directions.

"Er— I would offer a lemon drop but I really have no idea what to say about what just happened."

Dumbledore's own confusion of what had just happened only made Ichigo laugh harder, she had to hold a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder to keep herself upright but it wasn't doing much as her husband was hunched over and laughing as well.

"It's okay," Ichigo managed to say when she finally recovered enough, making sure not to look in Fawkes' direction afraid that she would collapse into convulsions again should she see his state again. "Phoenixes are well known for immortality and Ulquiorra and I are the farthest thing from it being already dead. We probably spooked him when we became visible and detectable to everything."

Fawkes gave a short clipped trill before pointedly looking away, beak in the air before vanishing in a burst of fire.

It was as this happened that Ichigo took the time to look around the Headmaster's office, the many earthen toned books bound in leather and cloth ringed the back walls in their high bookcases. On other shelves sat many strange silver devices of indeterminable purpose, some emitting smoke, others whirling or spinning, others were standing still. The whole room was gently lit by low burning candles up in the simple bronze chandelier, permeating the office with a soft golden-orange glow as silvery white moonlight streamed in through the window behind Dumbledore, falling upon a simple and small wooden round table holding only a small golden ring tarnished with age and a dark green almost black gemstone inlayed within it.

"Yes, well." Dumbledore coughed and seemed to gather his thoughts, "I had originally planned to show you a memory of Professor Slughorn's my dear boy." He said while piercing Harry with his gaze, "I have already tried to see the memory, and even in its tampered state it reveals unsettling news."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow while beside her Ulquiorra remained impassive.

"However, due to certain circumstances," The headmaster's eyes glided over Ichigo and Ulquiorra before settling back on Harry, "I think it would be best if we addressed this now rather than later, and I no longer need you to convince Horace to tell us the whole truth. Rather, I believe we can find that out for ourselves."

Ichigo stepped forward, "Please don't beat around the bush Dumbledore-san," she stated firmly, her amber gaze locking with the electric blue across from her.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "I believe I have found out how Lord Voldemort has survived."

Silence.

After a few heartbeats of tense pause Ichigo's eyes settled onto the ring, its presence too prominent within the room for mere chance. "I so called it," She muttered under her breath before speaking up, "You discovered how he split his soul?"

Dumbledore and Harry both started before staring at her with wide eyes, "How do you know he split his soul?"

"We didn't." Ulquiorra explained, "The research division of Avalon found out before sending the data for confirmation to Urahara-san and the Twelfth Squad. We were then informed before arriving last year."

"But considering the circumstances we were unable to share the information due to having to hold back the fact that we are shinigami, and also we have no clue how splitting his soul enabled Voldemort to stay alive." Ichigo joined.

Dumbledore slowly nodded to himself, "That is reasonable, but it only supports my theory." Letting out a sigh he then said, "Tell me, have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

Once more silence filled the room.

"Horcruxes are the darkest of the Dark Arts." The Headmaster began, his voice heavy and serious, "They are made when the caster performs the unspeakable act of murder, and uses that murder to tear apart their soul and encase a fragment of it within an inanimate object."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra instantly reacted, both Dumbledore and Harry winced at the heavy weight suddenly pressing down on their shoulders and Harry almost buckled under the unexpected weight. Ichigo felt hot burning anger course through her veins, "No wonder Avalon doesn't give a fuck for the Wizarding World!" She growled, "That damn bastard! Purposely tearing apart his fucking soul?!" By the end Ichigo was nearly screaming as her hand found itself on Zangetsu's hilt, the knuckles white as she tightened her hold in anger.

Beside her Ulquiorra had his own hand in a similar death-grip on his zapakuto, his head bowed and eyes shadowed as he became eerily still but Ichigo could tell he was pissed. Ichigo wanted to rant, to rave, and most of all she wanted to march out on a warpath and butcher Voldemort with her bare hands, preferably the claws of her resurrección. But instead she took a deep breath, quickly reigning in the reiatsu that she had released and not missing the sighs of relief coming from both humans within the room. Opening her eyes and hardening her gaze she spat out, "Hell is too kind for the likes of that monster. If, no when I send his ass to Hell I'll be sure to tell the Kushanāda to 'escort' him to the deepest fucking pits and tell Kokutō I said 'Hi'."

Harry recoiled slightly from the venom in Ichigo's tone but she didn't care, next to her Ulquiorra finally released his grip on Murciélago, "He is worse than trash," he bit out sharply.

Once more noticing the ring sitting alone on the table in the middle of the room Ichigo gritted her teeth, "I take it this ring is a… a Horcrux?"

Noticing Ulquiorra's jaw clench Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder before seeing Dumbledore nod. "I believe it is."

Focusing on the ring Ichigo frowned, "I can't sense anything about it, although that isn't surprising. We've always had to sense whole souls from the weakest plus to the immense power of the higher up hollows and shinigami, this is on the complete opposite end of the spectrum." Her frown deepened, "We could probably be sitting right on top of one and never notice unless we were specifically looking for it."

Harry grimaced, "That stinks, but why were you so angry earlier?" he asked hesitantly.

Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She opened her mouth to answer but to her surprise Ulquiorra cut her off, "Because every hollow that exists devours other souls to ease the feeling of emptiness, of incompleteness that consumes them. Yet Voldemort is willingly subjecting himself to the very thing each and every arrancar swore loyalty to Aizen for just to escape." His tone was boiling with rage as hate was dripping from every syllable, "To do such a thing spits upon each and every hollow's suffering."

Harry paled even more, "Oh how far Tom has fallen," Dumbledore said softly.

Feeling loath to draw this out Ichigo decided to get back on topic, "How sure are you that this ring is a Horcrux?"

Clearly eager to comply with her change of topic Dumbledore answered, "I am mostly sure but I would like you to check and see if you can detect it should we find another."

Nodding in agreement both shinigami stepped closer to the ring as Harry stepped further back. Ichigo narrowed her eyes to thin slits, focusing completely on the inconspicuous and dirty ring lying on the table in between both her and Ulquiorra. Across from her Ulquiorra had his eyes closed and a look of utmost concentration furrowing his brow, a pale hand held above the ring as if about to pick it up but leaving a good six inches of space between the top of the ring and his hand. Knowing what she had to do Ichigo closed her eyes and concentrated on reigning in every bit of her immense reiatsu, pulling it back within herself and clamping down with an iron mental grip. All her training after the fiasco over the summer allowed her to consciously restrain her power so that it no longer leaked even the slightest wisp, but it took all her concentration to hold on to it, leaving her feeling tensed and strained but it was enough.

Ichigo heard soft sounds of amazement from Harry and Dumbledore as Ulquiorra released a small pulse of his reiyoku in a gentle and ethereal draping that settled onto the ring before fading. All was silent for a heartbeat before suddenly the ring regained the glow, faint and barely there but enough to be seen in the dim lighting of the room.

Dumbledore and Harry both sharply inhaled, causing Ichigo's eyes to open and her concentration to snap releasing the usual small leak of her reiatsu into the immediate area around her but seeing her husband's grim nod she knew she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. "So you can sense the fragment?"

Ulquiorra withdrew his hand, "Yes," He said gravely, "But even with such an up close Pesquisa I could barely feel it."

It unnerved Ichigo to think that even Ulquiorra could barely sense the Horcruxes, 'could we have possibly encountered the things before but never realized it?' she thought. Looking into Ulquiorra's eyes Ichigo could see the same unease and worry reflected in her own as he came to the same conclusion she did.

"We are lucky I found a mostly confirmed Horcrux to test this theory on then." Dumbledore said his voice heavy with regret. Ichigo was sure he would rather Voldemort had never resorted to such atrocities in the first place.

But one thing nagged at her, "Why didn't you destroy it already then? As you have said such things are amongst the darkest of arts and you theorized that the Sword of Godric Gryffindor could destroy them." Ichigo asked the old wizard, "So why have you waited so long?"

From the expressions on Harry and Ulquiorra's faces Ichigo could tell they were thinking the same thing as she was.

"It was the day before I left to retrieve the ring that I got a message from Kisuke, he told me that he knew Tom had split his soul but not how." Dumbledore said softly, eyes still focused onto the ring with some unreadable expression hidden behind the glare of moonlight on his glasses, "He also told me that if I were to manage to retrieve the soul fragment to keep it intact until he could 'send help'." Ichigo clearly heard the quotation marks around the 'send help' and she had a hunch who her godfather meant.

"He refused to explain any more except that I would 'know them when I saw them' and I must say," Dumbledore's blue eyes shifted to focus on Ichigo and Ulquiorra, "He was certainly right, and when I heard about the two of you being Shinigami everything finally made sense."

Ichigo glared at the ring as her mind whirled with the possibilities of what Dumbledore meant. If he could destroy the container then why would Urahara request to keep it intact? Wouldn't it be better to sever Voldemort's ties to the Living World? And then it hit her.

Eyes widening with realization Ichigo looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, "It's because we can deal with the soul fragment when you destroy the horcrux."

Dumbledore nodded but also contributed, "Not only that but it would be best to see if you or Ulquiorra could destroy the Horcrux as well."

Ulquiorra's head snapped up, sending a silent question to the Headmaster. "How can they be destroyed?"

"By Basilisk Venom, Fiendfyre; a very dark and uncontrollable enchanted fire, and possibly the Sword of Godric Gryffindor as it has become impregnated with the venom in Harry's second year." Dumbledore said calmly.

"However, ever since Harry pulled the Sword from the Sorting Hat the Goblins have been pressuring me to return the sword to them." Dumbledore sighed, and then noticed the curious expressions around him, "Goblins believe that anything they forge belongs to the one who created it, buying something is only a lifetime loan."

Nodding in understanding Ichigo cut him off, "And since Godric Gryffindor is long dead the sword by goblin law belongs to the Goblin Nation."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Since the only other way to destroy the Horcruxes is to use Basilisk fangs or Fiendfyre, it would be best to see if Ulquiorra or I could destroy them without resorting to such methods then you would be free to return the sword and avoid possible conflict with the Goblins." Ichigo continued, her eyes widening further as everything clicked into place. "Especially since we need to be on site to deal with the soul that gets released upon the Horcrux's destruction."

"That reminds me," Harry said in a confused tone, "Why do you need to deal with the soul? If it is just a fragment wouldn't it like, snap back to Voldemort? Like a rubber band stretched too far? Or since it is such a small part fade away to nothing?"

This caused Ichigo to sigh, "That is actually the reason why a Shinigami was to be sent to deal with Voldemort. As you know Ulquiorra and I were sent because of family ties but to us this is a working vacation of sorts. With Voldemort's unique situation the higher ups don't want to encounter a worst case scenario once Voldie hits our world."

"What would be worst case scenario?"

"Thinking of the soul fragments as cells in muggle science can you explain what happens when a cell is put into a solution with less -say salt?— than is in the cell?"

Harry looked at Ichigo with complete and utter confusion before thinking about the question, "I— I don't know."

'That's right, wizards never go above elementary school levels of muggle education,' Ichigo thought, so she decided to explain, "The cell will seek equilibrium and to balance itself with its enviornment. Thus it will absorb more water from its surroundings to try and space out the salt within itself to match that of the solution it was placed in. If in extreme differences the cell will continue to absorb water until it ruptures."

Harry and Dumbledore both gave her blank looks, "And how does this apply to Voldemort's soul?"

Ulquiorra understood Ichigo's analogy, "Souls were never meant to be split up like this. So imagine if the soul fragment was the cell and the rest of the world was the salt-deficient solution."

Harry frowned, "So the fragment would…absorb something? Other souls? Isn't that what regular hollows do? No offence."

Ichigo shook her head, "None taken but no. The fragment could theoretically start taking bits and pieces of the nearby souls without having to consume the whole; merely hiding in a massively populated place could strengthen it to the point where it could skip whole hollow evolutionary stages upon the destruction of the soul fragment's vessel."

Harry and Dumbledore paled, "So you mean to tell us that this bloody thing has been slowly sucking our souls!" Harry squeaked with a twinge of hysteria.

"No." Ulquiorra said sharply, "Almost like a mosquito, nobody notices the small amount of blood taken from them by one but after several bites you get a very fat bug."

Harry still looked sick as he gazed upon the ring with even more revulsion than before, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Laughing softly at her cousin Ichigo continued, "That's the theory that the twelfth division came up with, and if that's the case then we could end up with say seven Vasto Lorde strength fragments that could seek to rejoin themselves if they all met up in Hueco Mundo. Essentially forming one big super hollow."

"This is all hypothetical, right?" Harry asked.

"So far the Research and Development Division has yet to be wrong, even if the whole theory isn't completely correct some portions could still be right." Ulquiorra deadpanned, "The ring faintly reminded me of a hollow's signature despite how faint it is. That already lends credence to the first part of the theory."

"So how are you going to deal with it?" Dumbledore asked.

Ichigo glared at the ring, "By killing it before it gets to Hueco Mundo." She spat.

Nodding Dumbledore backed away from the small round table the ring was resting on, "Then let's destroy the Horcrux before it gets any stronger, it was found isolated from civilization but I've let it fester here for almost six months." His voice trembled with disgust and a bit of self-loathing, obviously blaming himself for bringing the ring to a place where it could get stronger.

"You didn't know," Ichigo reassured the older wizard, "But now we can deal with it before it gets any stronger."

Both Harry and Dumbledore nodded before backing away, leaving the two shinigami standing next to the ring as Ichigo took a deep breath, "You want to try this or shall I?"

Ulquiorra looked up into her eyes, "You do it."

With that she unsheathed Zangetsu, the steely rasp unnaturally loud within the silence and anticipation of the room, each set of eyes following the ebony metal as it was pulled free. Slowly, steadily Ichigo adjusted her grip on the blade, turning it in a dark arc as the metal flashed silver in the moonlight streaming through the windows before the pommel rested directly in front of the gem embedded in the ring. Slowly taking one more deep breath Ichigo blinked once, and then thrust the pommel through the ring, tearing with it a heavily chained form that let loose a bloodcurdling shriek and the protests of strained rusted metal.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

In the back of the room Ichigo could hear Harry holding back a scream at the visage before them. Hunched over the ring, with Zangetsu's pommel pressing deeply into the center of the chest was an emaciated humanoid figure. It's flesh translucent and fading both in and out of existence with the rattling breaths it took, draped over its form was a rotted and torn Hogwarts uniform, the Slytherin colors almost faded beyond recognition, but what kept it in the hunched over posture was a multitude of rusted chains crisscrossing all over the figure and all originating from the ring still lying on the table. But what made Ichigo's skin crawl was the way the figure's head was raised as high as it would go with the chains wrapped heavily around its neck, skeletal jaw gaping wide as it let out a bloodcurdling shriek, the empty eye sockets staring blankly up.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed to slits, the glowing molten amber barely visible as she fought down her disgust. Pushing harder against the being's chest the chains strained, flakes of rust falling down as the inhuman screams began to echo in oscillating tones the further she pushed it from the ring. Across from her Ichigo could see Ulquiorra getting his own zanpakuto ready, neither had any idea what would happen if the chains were broken and from the way she could see him tensing Ichigo could tell Ulquiorra was preparing for the worst. Letting out a low grunt Ichigo wrapped her other hand around Zangetsu's hilt and pushed harder against the creature, the screams warbling as its skeletal hands scrabbled at the ring but simply phased through anything it touched.

Chink.

The first chain broke.

Chink. Chink.

All around her the corroded links sundered against the pressure, the chains lashing out as they broke under the tension Ichigo was exerting to separate the fragment of Voldemort's soul from its vessel.

Chink. Chink. Chink. CHINK.

Finally with one last loud crack the fragment was torn free of its binds to the ring, its screeching rose to a pitch that quickly passed beyond hearing as it was thrown across the room only to stop in midair as it was painfully yanked by the last remaining chain, this one embedded in its chest a mere inch above where Ichigo had pushed against with her zanpakuto's pommel.

The chain held firm yanking on the figure as its remaining inertia snapped its head and limbs back in ways that would have broken the bones if it were alive, but the only thing that it did was finally cease the screaming. Still breathing with a dusty and hollow rattling the soul fragment's hands reached for the chain embedded in its chest directly over its heart and closed over it before its empty sockets turned to stare at Ichigo who remained impassive. Drawing in one long shuddering breath it finally rasped, "Have you fools any idea what you've done?!"

Ichigo scoffed, twirling her zanpakuto in her hand she once more held it with the blade forward as she raised it to point directly at the soul fragment, "Oh, I have a pretty good idea what we're doing teme. The question is, do you?"

The fragment's face darkened, appearing even more ghoulish as its fingers clenched harder on its chain in anger, the metal groaning ominously. "I can feel the magic…it's so close, so close. I've been so…for so long…" It muttered to itself, ignoring Ichigo and focusing more on the chain.

A brief flash of worry shot through Ichigo, was it already developing hollow tendencies? Exchanging a glance with Ulquiorra Ichigo nodded and stepped closer to the soul fragment with Zangetsu raised to cut it down.

Unfortunately the thing noticed her, its transparent flesh contorted with fury as it jerked away from Ichigo, "You won't kill me! I am Lord Voldemort! I am immortal!"

Quickly vanishing Ichigo appeared directly in front of the fragment in a burst of static, a metallic ring the only warning as she swung Zangetsu in an arc, the perilous edge falling down atop the fragment's skull. Stuck at the end of the chain the fragment had no escape, desperate to survive it did the only thing it could. It ripped out the chain.

There was a dull thunk as Ichigo's blade dug deeply into the wooden floor where the fragment had once stood, a foul curse on her lips as the fragment had ripped out its chain of fate and was even now becoming a hollow before their very eyes. Quickly throwing out her arm as the other withdrew Zangetsu she half-turned to Harry to shout, "Get back NOW!"

Hissing soon exploded in the room as the fragment's hollowfied form shot out of the shadows, its long armor plated body slamming hard against Ichigo, throwing her against the wall. As she collided with the bookcase Ichigo could feel the wood splintering and the strange trinkets shattering underneath her body as she staggered back to her feet and glared at the new hollow before them.

It was long, roughly fifteen feet coiled against the wall with a third of its body raised up in a threatening manner. All along its body was bone white armor plating, broken only by the multitude of spiked legs jutting out at the sides and the hollow hole placed a foot below its chin. At the tail end of the hollow were two much longer spikes ending in serrated blades while at the head was a mask that looked almost like a horse's skull but with sharp fangs messily overcrowding the jaw. An insect-like hiss emanated from its throat and Ichigo couldn't help but find the sound appropriate considering how much the hollow resembled a centipede. Its spiritual pressure was that of a hollow on the verge of becoming a Gillian, and had they waited even one more day Ichigo was sure it probably would have had enough ambient reiatsu absorbed to have evolved instantly upon hollowfication.

Wordlessly Ichigo shifted into shikai, she didn't want to take any chances. "Harry, Dumbledore-san get back and get down." She couldn't afford them being in the hollow's line of fire.

Both wizards backed away both on opposite sides of the room, Dumbledore pressing himself against his window whereas Harry was up against the door to the office. The hollow though paid them no mind, its yellow gaze focused entirely on Ichigo and Ulquiorra, "Give it… to me… give me YOUR POWER!"

With a furious hiss the hollow lunged forward, its jaw wide open and its many legs digging deep gouges into whatever they pierced as it uncoiled upon the two shinigami. Seeing the trajectory of its blind lunge Ichigo spread out her legs and held out her blade in front of her, ready to cut right through the mask and end this fight before it could begin. But the hollow noticed her shift her stance and ducked its head at the last minute as Ichigo's slash cut deeply into the bony plates of its back with an ear-piercing screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Ulquiorra was not idle though, seeing Ichigo's miss he darted forward, his own blade a silvery blur. The hollow let out a scream of pain as its dark blood splattered across the room, five of its legs mere stumps still dripping while the limbs fell twitching to the floor. Once more spitting and hissing in fury the hollow backed away, coiling upon itself like a snake before lunging again but this time aiming for the window behind Dumbledore. Her eyes widening at the hollow's new target Ichigo shouted a warning. "MOVE!"

Dumbledore however did not, brandishing his wand a shield of crackling energy appeared in front of the elderly wizard as he firmly stood his ground.

Only for the hollow to continue on its path, the instant its head passed through the shield Dumbledore had only the time to look utterly shocked before the hollow spasmed, its head smacking hard into the Headmaster's chest. There was a sickening crunch of breaking ribs as Dumbledore was flung like a ragdoll into a bookcase, his face ashen with pain and wide dilated blue eyes staring at the hollow letting out a long howl as the orange energy of his shield charm cackled across its form forcing it to the ground as it twitched violently. Seeing the opening Ichigo lunged forward once more just as the hollow regained control of itself, but this time her blade struck true. Zangetsu's tip dug deep into the soft underbelly of the hollow, tearing a long jagged gash that poured blood as the hollow's legs scrabbled for traction as it tried to get away. The more it struggled though the longer the gash became till it reached the hollow's tail, at which point the long segmented spikes attached to its end lashed out, smacking Ichigo away as the serrations gritted against her arm, her hierro defending her from any wounds.

The formerly clean and ordered office was now a wreak, dark red almost black blood was spattered all across the walls and collected in slick puddles on the floor, some puddles surrounding the cut off legs that lay scattered all over the room. Dumbledore himself was wheezing as he held his broken ribs with his good hand, and Harry was slowly edging along the wall towards him, both looking sickened and horrified at the gore around them. Ichigo and Ulquiorra weren't fairing much better, while both were still unharmed they were spattered with the hollow's blood, both their blades slick with the liquid as they glared back at the hollow. The hollow's sharp legs had left numerous holes and gouges in the office, its head weaving around as it tried to find a way to escape the two shinigami closing in.

A single drop of blood fell from Ichigo's blade and hit the floor, and as if that were an unspoken signal both shinigami lunged forward. Lashing out with their zanpakuto the hollow was forced on the defenseive, wrapping itself with its legs and sacrificing them to the lethal blades as it countered each blow. Her face a blank mask of concentration Ichigo hacked at the thing again and again, each blow severing a leg in a gory spray or furrowing deep gashes in the heavy bony plating of its back beside her Ulquiorra was doing much the same. Finally having enough of the stalemate Ichigo kicked up with a leg, bludgeoning the hollow and sending it sprawling as it coughed up blood.

Stalking forward to continue the fight Ichigo's eyes widened in panic as she saw the head focus on Harry who was helping Dumbledore to his feet. The remaining tail; the other having been cut off by Ulquiorra after it was over-extended in a stab, shot forward to impale Harry upon it. Ichigo didn't even think as vanished in a burst of static, she didn't see as her cousin's eyes widened seeing her appear directly in between him and the spike with Zangetsu's broad side held defensively in front of her, one hand still firmly gripping the handle the other braced against the side.

Thunk!

Everything in the room seemed frozen at that moment, the tail dully impacting the blade but the force behind the blow pushing Ichigo back till she was pressed up against Harry; close enough to feel him shaking violently. "Calm down Harry, I won't let it hurt you." She said softly, surprising even herself with the gentleness of the tone.

A steely ring pierced the relative silence of the room as Ulquiorra severed the remaining tail, freeing Ichigo from defending the two wizards behind her. Seeing that it was outclassed and heavily wounded the hollow turned and barged through the wooden door of the office, shattering it and sending splinters flying through the room as its remaining legs propelled it down the spiral staircase, a trail of blood slathered over the stairs as parts of its body were drug down with no legs to support it. 'Kuso! I can't let it get to Hueco Mundo, even though it won't last long there…' Ichigo thought.

Quickly running after it Ichigo rushed down the stairs, Ulquiorra following and both Harry and Dumbledore trailing behind just close enough to watch what was happening but she didn't pay them any mind. Skidding to a halt in the hallway Ichigo saw the gargoyle lying in a broken heap across the floor and the hollow's trail of blood turning left. Once more cursing the thing's speed Ichigo quickly fell into shunpo as she chased after it, not even a second into the chase she turned another corner just in time to see the hollow lunging through a window, shattering it and sending a shower of glimmering glass shards flashing silver in the light of the full moon all around the hollow as it jumped out. Not even hesitating in the slightest Ichigo surged after it, the wind whistling in her ears as she followed after the hollow to land in the courtyard several stories down. Crouching to absorb the shock Ichigo quickly straightened and continued after her quarry, eyes narrowed on the white form of the centipede-hollow.

Suddenly a dark tear in the air just before it opened up, gasping in shock at seeing the garganta Ichigo sent more of her reiatsu to her legs, forcing herself to go faster.

The hollow's remaining legs undulated in the same sinuous movement, throwing it forward.

Ichigo lashed out with her arm, her reiatsu swirling through the chain tattoos and whipping out through the air.

The hollow's head passed through the darkness of the garganta only for Ichigo's chain to coil through the air, wrapping itself around and around the long body, winding between the gaps of the legs and ensuring the remaining legs by lashing them to the central body. Ichigo dug her feet into the ground to brace herself as in one smooth motion her hand grabbed the chain and wrapped it around her palm for a firmer grip before yanking on it hard.

A loud furious wail pierced the night as the hollow was pulled out of the garganta and collided roughly with the ground. Twisting and rolling it tried to slither back to the portal, its sheer girth pulling Ichigo with it as it inched closer and closer. Gritting her teeth in a furious snarl Ichigo took a step back, pulling on her end of the chain in a demented mockery of a game of tug-of-war but was jerked forward as the hollow bucked itself closer to its freedom.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a firm arm wrap itself around her waist as another hand grabbed the chain on her end. Turning her head Ichigo's eyes locked with Ulquiorra's as he sent her a small smirk, which she returned with one of her own both shinigami took a deep breath, and then they pulled.

The hollow's body was violently yanked away from the portal, the strength of the two hybrids too much for it as it was sent flying in their direction, the chain still wrapped around its form and preventing any of its remaining limbs from redirecting it as the hollow was thrust head first directly towards the two shinigami. Bringing up Zangetsu till it was pointing directly up the sky Ichigo braced the hand still wrapped with her chain on the back of the blade to hold it firm just before impact. She was just in time, the force behind the pull had sent the hollow careening mask first into the perilous edge of her blade, and the inertia kept it going, bisecting the long hollow all along its length as the two halves of its body fell to either side of the two shinigami and spraying blood everywhere.

Her chain vanishing Ichigo lowered Zangetsu, resealing the large cleaver back into the simple black katana before turning around in time to see Harry and Dumbledore appearing in a burst of fire. Both wizards staggered back seeing the carnage before them, Harry collapsing to all fours as he emptied his stomach of its contents while looking shaky and pale.

But it still wasn't over, with the body of the hollow still there Ichigo and Ulquiorra backed away while staring dispassionately as the gates of Hell slowly rose from the earth below. Behind her Ichigo could hear her cousin muttering, "Not again."

Dumbledore took a step forward only to be stopped by Ulquiorra's upraised arm; the two exchanged a glance before the arrancar firmly shook his head no. Together the four watched silently as a grey-blue arm reached through the gates to cage the still convulsing and wailing halves of Tom Marvolo Riddle's Soul Fragment within its fingers as it slowly dragged them into the gate, five earthen furrows left in its wake. Finally as the hollow was beyond the threshold the hand clenched before shooting back inside as the skeletal doors slammed shut and shattered into non-existence.

Turning around Ichigo grabbed a fist-full of her already soiled haori and used it to clean the blood off her blade. It was times like these she was almost glad that her division's uniform had inverted colors, black hid bloodstains so much better than white, oftentimes Kenpachi had complained to her about his haori being white.

Harry shakily got to his feet, "Is— is it over?"

Letting out a sigh Ichigo knew she couldn't put it off anymore, "Hai, the soul fragment has been dealt with. That part of Voldemort is now suffering in Hell."

Dumbledore made an odd sound in the back of his throat, causing Ichigo's glowing amber gaze to focus on him. "His soul was judged on his actions while living Dumbledore-san, and while I honestly approve of him being sent there I in no way influenced his condemnation."

The elderly Headmaster looked away, unwilling or unable to match her gaze Ichigo didn't know but she turned back to Harry. With her zanpakuto now clean of blood she sheathed it in one smooth motion, her cousin's light green eyes watching as the dark steel descended into the sheath. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry jumped, "Whah?"

Ichigo didn't move, "Are you okay?"

He blinked, "What do you mean? It didn't hurt me-"

"But you just saw me brutally slaughter the hollow, and I hold no illusions that I look frightening seeing as how I am now covered in blood." Ichigo reasoned, "You are still new to this side of the world, how are you handling it?" she asked, concerned.

Harry looked her over before grimacing, "I— I don't really know how to react. I mean, I've seen you fight Ulquiorra in that spar, I've seen your memory, I've seen Voldemort…kill, but with this— this-"

"You've never seen something like this in person." Ichigo sighed, "In all your fights with Voldemort or his Death Eaters it was always a clean fight with magic, a flash of light and the victim is dead, and our memory is just that…a memory. You've never seen something like this…" She waved an arm gesturing to the blood still staining the grass in the pre-dawn night, the low hanging moon softly illuminating the scene.

Swallowing thickly Harry nodded, "I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ichigo quickly said, before muttering to herself, "But I am shocked the bastard didn't die from blood loss before I finished it."

"You told us your fights with hollows were something like this." Harry said sadly, "But I never thought…"

"Hearing about something and experiencing it are two entirely different things Harry."

Harry nodded to Ulquiorra before running his hands through his hair, "I'll be okay," He sighed, "Will we have to…have to clean the, blood?" he grimaced.

Ichigo nodded, "Nobody else will be able to see it since it is the blood of a spiritual entity, if Dumbledore-san was to return to his office now without us all he would see would be the physical destruction of his office, he wouldn't even be able to smell or feel the blood."

Dumbledore balked but said nothing.

Smiling lightly, although she was sure the affect was ruined by the blood spattered over her face Ichigo said, "C'mon, it would be best if we cleaned this up quickly. There is a kido that can help; it's the only one I can do even with my lack of control." She laughed, trying to ease the mood only to give up seeing the still grim faces of the two wizards.

Walking with Ulquiorra Ichigo leaned against him, closing her eyes as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the smell of the hollow's blood still pungent in her nose she heard him softly murmur in her ear, "One down."

By the time the group of four were finished cleaning up the blood and repairing what could be salvaged or throwing out what couldn't the sun was just peaking over the edge of the horizon. Most of the work had been done in silence, Ichigo giving Harry time to process what he had seen, Dumbledore thinking, and Ulquiorra just normally quiet. As she was cleaning though Ichigo carefully watched Harry out of the corner of her eye, she had seen him flinching every time he would step on a bloodstain, swallowing bile as he looked at the hem of his Hogwarts robes slowly becoming more stained as they brushed the floor whenever he crouched to clean something. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra kept their charms filled to enable Dumbledore to see what he was cleaning but both were glad he had asked for their meeting to be so late on a Friday night, not only had the late hour reduced any possible wandering students being caught in the hollow's attempted escape but they had no obligations for the following day.

It was something Ichigo could be grateful for as she watched Harry with some concern, every detail she noticed about him made her feel a twinge of guilt. His slow movements, his eyes glazed over with tiredness, she could easily tell he was exhausted but didn't want to speak up about it, and she knew exactly why; he knew he was going to have nightmares. Ichigo didn't blame him for not wanting to sleep after what he had seen she even had nightmares after her first hollow but it wouldn't do Harry any good to avoid sleep.

A sudden knocking on the recently repaired wooden door jolted Ichigo out of her thoughts and made her jump a foot in the air. Mock glaring as Harry snickered at her Ichigo heard Dumbledore call out; "Come in Minerva."

Ichigo didn't have the time to empty her charm before Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, and promptly screamed when she caught sight of the still bloodied Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Staggering backwards she feebly braced herself against the wall, the papers she had been holding falling to the floor as she clutched at her heart, her face pale and horrorstruck. "What happened?!" She got out, a thick Scottish accent present in her voice.

Holding up her hands in a placating manner Ichigo tried to calm the woman down, "Don't worry, nobody got hurt. There was a hollow-"

"Nobody got hurt?! You're covered in blood!" McGonagall screeched,

"It's not mine," Ichigo sighed, "It's the hollow's, we managed to kill it before it could escape to Hueco Mundo but the damn thing wouldn't stay still."

The Transfiguration professor whimpered slightly as she sunk lower to the floor, "What the hell is a hollow doing here? And why didn't any of us find out about you fighting it?"

Ichigo scowled darkly, but eased seeing McGonagall flinch, "Voldemort split his fucking soul into several pieces," She said, ignoring how Dumbledore's jaw clenched, "And sealed those pieces into some junk. Dumbledore-san had found a piece and when we dealt with it the bastard hollowfied."

McGongall's eyes were wide with horror as she sank fully onto the floor, her breathing becoming erratic. Seeing how the professor was beginning to panic Ichigo quickly crouched down next to her and gently but firmly grasped her shoulder, "Breath Minerva-san, take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out."

Slowly she calmed down, and Ichigo felt it safe to continue, "As for your question of nobody else finding out…well…that's because nobody else is spiritually aware. They wouldn't be able to hear, see, smell or touch anything." She grinned, "I'm kinda jealous, that hollow just wouldn't shut up with all its screaming."

McGonagall just stared at her as though she couldn't believe Ichigo had just cracked a joke. "So you mean to tell me that if you didn't have your charms active, I wouldn't be able to see you, or hear you as you could be fighting to the death right in front of me?" She asked, her voice tight.

Frowning lightly Ichigo replied, "Well, you would be able to tell there was a fight by the ground or surrounding area being torn up."

"But that's it?" She asked aghast, "You could be bleeding or wounded and I wouldn't be able to know?"

Ichigo blinked, she thought that was pretty clear. "Uhh, yea?"

Suddenly the woman had tears in her eyes as she sobbed, "You mean to tell me that two of my lions could be killed and there's nothing I could do?"

Ichigo was taken aback, and also mildly offended, "Ulquiorra-kun and I don't exactly go down easy you know." She said slightly peeved at the implication that they could be defeated by a simple hollow.

"But you are covered in blood!" McGongall repeated.

Rolling her eyes Ichigo helped the professor to her feet, "And I told you, it isn't ours! Really McGongall-san, we are tougher than we look. If there is something out there that can seriously injure us then I highly doubt you could do anything to help either way."

"But you're my students!" McGongall protested, "I'd never be able to live with myself if I couldn't protect my lions."

Smirking Ichigo shot back, "True, but Ulquiorra and I are more than just Hogwarts students. We've survived a war and I am a Captain Class shinigami."

Over in his corner Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, a slight pout on his face at being thought of as weak while his arms crossed defensively.

McGonagall shook her head, "I'm sorry, you're right…but you just look so young."

Barking out a laugh Ichigo shook her head, "You think we look young? Toshiro looks like a thirteen year old and he's been a Captain longer than I have, and Yachiru looks even younger than him but is a Lieutenant!"

"Harry," Ichigo turned to look at Dumbledore curiously, he hadn't spoken since the hollow, "Why don't you and Ichigo and Ulquiorra head back to the Gryffindor Tower? I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are curious as to what has taken you three so long."

Harry cringed, "Er— Right professor."

Ichigo nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I'm looking forward to a nice hot shower." She said, but inside she had no doubts about Dumbledore's dismissal of them. She could tell he wished to speak with the Deputy Headmistress alone and wasn't about to argue with the man about anything. That and Ichigo wanted to get Harry into bed, he looked dead on his feet.

With that the three descended the spiral staircase, the gouges in the wall from the hollow's legs digging into the stone still present. Sneaking back into the Common Room was easy, being six in the morning on a Saturday meant that nobody was awake to see Harry crawling into the portrait hole. When all three were in the room Ichigo stretched while yawning widely, "Why don't you head up to bed Harry? You look like a zombie."

Harry tried to shake his head but his wide yawn cut him off, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Smiling, Ichigo pointed to the two sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace. Both were deeply asleep with Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder and Ron's head atop Hermione's, making an adorable scene that they would no doubt vehemently deny upon waking up.

Harry plodded over to them before roughly shaking them awake, Hermione was the first to wake up as she blinked sleep from her eyes, "Harry?...What *yawn* took you so long?"

Seeing as how waking up to see one's friend covered in bloodstains might cause a panic Ichigo called out to Harry as she went up the stairs to take a shower, "You explain." Ulquiorra disappeared with a burst of sonido, no doubt doing the same as her in the boy's dorms.

The days following the battle against the Horcrux were unsurprisingly back to the daily bore for Ichigo, and she could tell Ulquiorra was bored as well. Harry continued going to his meetings with Dumbledore alone, leaving Ichigo and Ulquiorra behind with Ron and Hermione.

Sighing as she twirled her quill in her hand while staring blankly at the half complete history of magic essay in front of her Ichigo felt her mind continue to drift, the late night meant that she was alone in the common room, every other Gryffindor asleep. Ever since Ron and Hermione had heard about how she and Ulquiorra had killed Mini-Voldie's hollow they had once more withdrawn slightly from them, but it only lasted a day before Harry tore into them behind closed doors. Ichigo knew what the problem was, the two were unnerved that while it was a part of Voldemort she had killed it was the concept of her having killed with no remorse that bothered them. But after Harry got to them before any harm could be done to their admittedly shaky friendship both Ron and Hermione seemed to have accepted what had happened.

Looking at the half complete sentence with her quill hovering over it Ichigo slumped her head on her chin. Tomorrow was Ron's birthday and she already had her present ready; a box of wizarding pocky she had owl ordered to arrive with the morning mail. Sighing again Ichigo closed her textbook and rolled up the parchment before putting it away.

"Something wrong?"

Turning to see Ulquiorra behind her Ichigo sent him a small frown, "No, just remembering how different it is here from home I guess. Everything here is just so, stagnant. It's always the same, lessons, classes, day in and day out nothing much changes."

Ulquiorra grabbed a chair and sat down before scooting it closer to her, "Have you signed up for the Apparation lessons?"

Ichigo snorted derisively, "With the way I blow up every spell? Heck to the no, I don't need to splinch my gigai. That and I don't really need or want to learn that skill." She was silent for a bit, listening to the crackling of the fireplace. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I didn't sign up either. The way Harry described it was…unpleasant."

Playing with her quill once more Ichigo watched as the ruffled gaps in the feather played with the light of the fire, the shifting shadows mildly interesting. "…"

"So when are you going to tell me what is really on your mind?"

Blinking in surprise Ichigo turned to look at Ulquiorra, his deep green eyes watching her carefully, worry clearly present. "Something's bothering you and don't deny it. I know you well enough to tell."

Caught red handed Ichigo turned back to the quill, nimbly turning it over and around in her fingers as she thought about how to best phrase her thoughts. "I guess I just feel useless, if that could be the word for it. Whenever something happened back home I was always there doing something. Aizen turned traitor, I fought and trained to get stronger. Muramasa attacked, I helped others fight. When Dondochakka and Pesche got kidnapped we fought back. But here? All we can do is wait; wait for others to find the horcruxes, wait for others to fight, and always wait for Voldemort to make the first move."

Ulquiorra said nothing, just waiting for Ichigo to continue.

"Mostly it is just knowing that Voldemort is out there, and that he hasn't done anything major yet. We're in the calm before the storm, and we know he is planning something big. I just don't see the point of the way the Wizarding World is doing things, relying on a prophesy?" She sighed, "That and it shouldn't matter where or what Voldemort's Horcruxes are, if all the wizards worked together and didn't cower they could kill the bastard and when he pops up again, kill him again…like whack-a-dark-lord."

That got a small chuckle out of him. Ulquiorra though just shook his head, "I understand what you're saying, I feel it too. After so many conflicts of our own we got used to being involved." He turned to look into the fireplace, "Anytime something happened we were in the thick of it, but this time it isn't our conflict. This world isn't ours; this war isn't ours, despite how much we may feel otherwise our only real connection to everything here is just one person."

Ichigo sank into her chair, he was right. After so many years of being proactive and reactive to whatever came their way, now they were stuck in the role of advisor and helper. Their sole reason for being here was Harry, and had it not been for him they most likely wouldn't even know about the Wizarding World or care about it.

"But we aren't useless." Ulquiorra said, his eyes finding Ichigo's as a steely glint entered them, "We have experience, we have skills we can pass on, advice to give. Even the smallest of pebbles can make the biggest ripples."

Letting out a humorless chuckle Ichigo snarked, "Did you get that last part off a fortune cookie?"

"So what if I did?" He asked defensively with a small grin.

"You're right, as always." She said dryly.

Ulquiorra just shook his head, "Actually you are, that was something you taught me back in Hueco Mundo. Back when all we could do was just survive,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall saying stuff like that."

"It was when I asked you why you tried so hard to help me, to explain things. You told me that you would always help your friends even if it was only in the smallest of ways or the biggest of favors." He gave her a gentle smile, "It was the first time you said I was your friend."

Blinking in surprise that Ulquiorra had remembered the moment so well Ichigo felt a surge of affection go through her. Seeing the smile on his face, one of the rare few that he smiled out of true happiness that would reach his eyes and light them with a warmth that made them glow. Leaning over Ichigo quickly pressed her lips on his, the rest of her body following as she left her chair to sit in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck Ichigo pressed her body closer to his, Ulquiorra's hands on her waist as one of his thumbs rubbed small circles on her skin sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. Soon she could feel him running his tongue along her bottom lip, gasping slightly he quickly took advantage of the opening, sliding his tongue into her mouth the two quickly deepened the kiss. It was only when the need for air became impossible to ignore that they separated, looking deep into her husband's eyes Ichigo pressed her forehead to his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day Ichigo came downstairs and nearly fell down laughing. Stuck in between a furious Ron and an exasperated Harry was Ulquiorra, his face practically screaming 'HELP ME!' the moment he saw her while he was holding Ron back from swinging wildly at Harry. Looking at the scene Ichigo crossed her arms, "Okay, what's going on?"

Ulquiorra shrugged while Harry looked relived to see her, "Ron ate some cauldron cakes spiked with Love Potion."

Okay, Ichigo had to admit she didn't see that coming. "Someone spiked Ron full of love potion?"

Harry blinked blankly for a bit, "No, they were meant for me. Romilda Vane gave them to me before Slughorn's Christmas Party."

Mentally Ichigo did the math, potion spiked pastries plus gluttonous Ron equaled scene in front of her. It made sense, but one thing still bothered her, "If you knew they were spiked with love potion why didn't you throw them away right off the bat?"

Harry's mouth hanging in a small 'o' he just stood there for a bit before shrugging, "I really don't know."

Ichigo just sighed, "Alright, you should probably take him to Slughorn."

"What do you mean me? Aren't you coming with too?" Harry asked but Ichigo saw through his ruse.

"Oh no you don't, you ain't dragging Ulquiorra and I near that walrus any more than we have to be. Class is bad enough." She said, a finger pointing accusingly at Harry.

Ron chose that moment to start whining, "Stop holding me back! I know you just want Romilda to yourself, I won't let you. I love her!"

Ulquiorra's eye started twitching. "I already have a girlfriend baka."

Ron gasped dramatically, pointing a finger at Ulquiorra, "You want to two-time Romilda!"

Ichigo smacked her palm to her forehead as Ulquiorra's eye started twitching violently. Slowly turning his head to Harry Ulquiorra pushed Ron into him. "Take him to Slughorn and bring him back fixed or I will bala you." He growled out before stomping away.

"Er— C'mon Ron, Romilda said she wanted to meet you at a, er— place and I can take you there." Harry said awkwardly. Ichigo snorted at how fake that sounded.

"Okay!"

And now she felt like smacking her palm to her forehead again. She should have just stayed in bed.

At the end of the day Ichigo stood by Ron's bedside in the Hospital Wing, the birthday pocky box resting on his table as she finished dropping them off. Looking back to the inert form of the youngest Weasley son Ichigo shook her head, even after Harry's tale she felt surprised that he had been poisoned, but what bothered her the most was that her cousin could have easily been the one in Ron's place. Slughorn had poured all of them a glass of the poisoned alcohol, unknowing of the lethal liquid inside as he claimed, and from Harry's descriptions the professor had frozen up when Ron started choking. It made Ichigo wonder what would have happened had it been Harry who drank from his cup first, Ron wouldn't know to grab a bezoar, and if Slughorn froze up in that situation would Harry have been saved in time?

Tearing her gaze from the unconscious Ron Ichigo looked over to see her cousin being drawn into the rest of the Weasley family, each of them thanking him for his actions saving Ron and Mrs. Weasley crushing him in a hug. Unfortunately Madam Pomphrey had chosen that moment to sweep into the room with a furious expression on her face, making a 'shooing' motion with her hands, "That's enough people! I'm going to have to ask that three of you leave!" She huffed.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood up immediately with Harry joining them, making an excuse to the Weasleys about them being family before walking out with the two shinigami. Walking out quietly under the nurse's stern glare the three were ambushed by a burly Gryffindor who, in Ichigo's opinion had a crazed look to his eye as he cornered her cousin. "Well, since Ron's unconscious that means I'm keeper." He demanded.

Standing back from the confrontation Ichigo leaned against the nearby wall as she watched the happenings.

"Huh?" Harry questioned only for his face to clear up, "Oh, Quidditch!" He sighed as the other boy nodded furiously, "Yea, you had the best score besides Ron so you have the position until he gets better."

The boy looked put out by the condition set on his term as Keeper but Harry was standing firm, arms crossed and a glare in his eyes leaving no room for argument. Given no better option the boy agreed before stomping off.

"And that's why I don't get involved in quidditch." Ichigo said while getting off the wall. Her cousin just shot her an exasperated look.

"There is nothing wrong with quidditch."

"I never said there was anything wrong with the sport." She said placating, "But some people really leave more to be desired." She continued with a sly grin.

Harry just groaned, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. Instead he pulled out his Marauder's Map, quickly muttering the password before his light green eyes darted all over it. Tilting her head slightly Ichigo leaned over his shoulder, "What are we looking for?"

He didn't respond at first, and when he did it was in a distracted tone, "Not what, who. Malfoy's up to something and I've been keeping an eye on him ever since Christmas." He was silent for a bit before, "Damn! He's missing again!"

Ichigo just sent Harry a deadpan look, "The Mad-eye Paranoia is not you thing."

Harry just shot her a venomous glare, "But he is up to something! I just know it!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "We aren't denying it, but there are other ways to see how he disappears." He calmly retorted, placing special emphasis on 'other ways'.

'One would think that knowing his cousin and her boyfriend were highly skilled warriors who could become completely undetectable to the living Harry would reach an obvious conclusion of perhaps having me or Ulquiorra follow Malfoy to see how he disappears.' Ichigo thought

"But I don't know how he does it!"

'Apparently not.' Ichigo sighed mentally; instead she just shook her head.

"Think about it Harry, there has to be a way for you to scout his disappearances." She hinted to him, knowing that she and Ulquiorra had told him of her husband's role as Aizen's primary scout.

Harry just stared at her, "I've watched the map, sometimes he's there and sometimes he just disappears!"

Giving up Ichigo just rolled her eyes before starting back towards the Common Room, Ulquiorra sending Harry a dry look before following her. It would be easier to tell him just to send the two of them, but Ichigo wanted Harry to think for himself a bit. Her talk with Ulquiorra had changed some of her perceptions; Harry was her only true link to this world. Not only that, but with both of them limited to human capabilities when it came to fighting against Death Eaters they truly were best as advisors and mentors with their experience. Harry needed to learn to use the resources at his disposal, and also understand their exact position within the world, how even if they couldn't fight, they could just so happen to be in the right place at the right time while spending some time out of gigai.

Left behind in the corridor Harry just stared at the two shinigami's retreating backs, "What did I do?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Unfortunately Harry never grasped what Ichigo and Ulquiorra had hinted at. Constantly obsessing over the Marauder's Map and Quidditch practice left the two shinigami with barely any time spent with the young wizard. At first Ichigo thought that when the game would be done and over with her cousin would finally understand what she and Ulquiorra had been heavily hinting at. But when they visited him in the infirmary Harry had told them about using Dobby and Kreacher, it took all of Ichigo's willpower not to smack her hand to her forehead but grudgingly admitted to herself that at least he understood a tiny bit of what she was trying to get through his thick skull.

Slamming her books down on the table with a loud whack and startling the previously studying Hermione and lazing Ron Ichigo let out a huff before sitting down next to Ulquiorra. Opening only one of his eyes Ulquiorra sighed, patience wasn't really her strong point. "Still upset about Harry?"

Ichigo merely shot him an acidic look that clearly said, 'What do you think?' as Hermione perked up, "What happened?"

"He's just being a thick skulled baka." Ichigo replied, "I mean how many damn hints does that boy need?" she nearly whined, nearly.

"Huh?" Ron asked, sounding completely lost.

Hermione's face soured, "It's about his Malfoy obsession, isn't it?"

"Hai," Ichigo sighed, "He kept complaining about how Malfoy-teme keeps disappearing off that map of his and both Ulquiorra and I reminded him about how we can be very hard to see if we want too. Or how even though we can't directly interfere with our special skills we can still just so happen to be near where he disappears and just so happen to see what happens." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Blinking blankly Hermione stared for a bit before comprehension dawned over her face, "He didn't get the hint?"

Raising her hands to the air in an 'I give up' gesture Ichigo snarked, "No! It just went in one ear and out the other! Instead he chooses two completely biased house-elves; not that I have anything against their species," She quickly amended to Hermione, "but one of them loves the Malfoy family and will use any loop hole he can to avoid revealing crucial information while the other despises Malfoy-teme and will make the information out to be worse than it normally would have been while still recovering from behavior conditioning."

Frowning Hermione muttered, "I never thought of it that way."

"And Harry ignores the two who have ways of being completely undetected to Malfoy-teme or any of his minions who also have experience with reporting information in a practical and nonbiased manner. One of whom was an official and professional scout for a war!" Ichigo continued, hissing the last part as a whisper.

Ron's mouth hung open, "Oh, I forgot about that."

Ulquiorra shot the boy a dry look, "You and Harry both."

The Weasley flushed a deep red as he looked away in embarrassment while Hermione tried to defend her friends, "It is kind of easy to forget though, you both seem so normal sometimes."

"It's called acting," Ichigo said, "Do Ulquiorra and I need to start carrying around our zanpakuto to remind you three that we fought in our own war? That we know what it is like to go into a fight blind? That we have the experience that could mean the difference between life or death? Need I remind you how I warned you that the Department of Mysteries incident was a trap?"

With each question both Ron and Hermione flinched.

"We aren't allowed to fight at any level above normal human," Ulquiorra contributed, "But there are no rules against us giving advice, whether or not anyone listens is their problem."

Ron gaped, "But what if someone's in danger!"

Ichigo snorted, "Ron, people are in danger every second of their lives. You could be pushed over a stairwell, take a bludger to the temple; get blown up by a volatile potion. But this war is your war, we already fought ours."

The red-head's face screwed up with anger, drawing up a finger to point at Ichigo in accusation he spat, "So you don't care if we die at all?!"

"Course I care." She said flippantly.

That took the wind out of Ron's sails, "What?"

"Answer me this Ron, when you learned about the unceasing, never ending conflict we have against hollows did you feel any desire to join?" Ichigo continued, gaining a curious look from Ulquiorra who had given up any attempts to catch a quick nap in his chair.

"No," Ron said in a confused tone.

"Why?"

He blinked, "Because I already have to deal with Death Eaters and You-Know-Who with Harry." He explained in a tone as though this were obvious.

Ichigo smiled victoriously as Ulquiorra sent her an appraising look, understanding what point she was trying to make." But if say a hollow attacks me you would try to help, yes?"

"Yea,"

"That's the situation Ulquiorra and I are in but on the opposite side." Ichigo explained smugly. "Our only connection to this conflict is Harry but if Death Eaters were to attack we would help where we can."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "That makes sense, and this technically isn't your world. You have your own world and the problems that go with it."

Ichigo sent her a small smile, "Pretty much."

"on still looked slightly upset but appeared to have let the issue go, only to continue defending Harry, "Still, s'not Harry's fault if he didn't get a hint right away. He did think of a solution and you two are older than him."

Sending the boy a deadpan look Ichigo replied, "Ron, I fought in and survived the whole damn Winter War, and everything that went with it that started when I was fifteen, Harry is now sixteen. One night I literally was woken up in the middle of the night, handed a sword and pointed in the direction of a giant bloodthirsty monster and told to kill it before it killed me and my family." She shook her head, "And at fifteen Harry senses the approach of creatures he had fought before, knew how to fight and was forewarned of their approach even if by only a few minutes? Sometimes I never even had the chance to think 'Oh Shit!' before I was attacked."

Ron shut his mouth with an audible snap while Ulquiorra chuckled softly at Ichigo's tone and expression, both of which were screaming, 'duh!' at the boy.

With that the conversation lapsed into silence, the only sound being the scribbling of quills till Ichigo paused to look up at the nearby clock in the Common Room, "If I were you two I would start running." She said.

Hermione looked up, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo just pointed to the clock, "You have about two minutes and twenty-one seconds to get to the Great Hall for your apparition lessons." She told them with a devious smirk.

Both Ron and Hermione paled, the blood draining from their face as the panic set in before the two of them were out of their chairs and running to the portrait hole. Looking over to Ulquiorra Ichigo winked, "I love Garganta, don't you?"

Ulquiorra just laughed.

The weeks passed easily, Harry still occasionally meeting with Dumbledore to learn more about the items suspected to be Horcruxes and the House-Elf report of Malfoy using the Room of Requirement. It took three days of Harry staking out the door under his invisibility cloak to finally understand what Ichigo and Ulquiorra had hinted at much to their disappointment. The two shinigami had let the young wizard know just how much he had missed out on them as a resource when the very next day from when he finally asked them to trail Malfoy they both handed him a meticulously detailed report on the exact time Malfoy had entered the room, had left the room, had Crabe and Goyle polyjuiced as girls, had worked on a broken cabinet that was also described with as much detail as possible, and the reports even included when Malfoy had picked his nose and wiped it on a blue sock exactly one foot five inches away from him.

Needless to say both Ichigo and Ulquiorra had gotten their point across when Harry compared their reports to the ones given to him by Kreacher and Dobby.

His embarrassment and the two shinigami's 'We told you so' looks had only gotten stronger when Hermione had gushed and practically sung praises of the details in the written reports before making copies and rushing off to the library to try and discover what the cabinet was.

It was a week following the reports that Hermione had come back with her head hung low and hair more frazzled than ever. When Ichigo had asked what was wrong it was to Ron and Harry's mock horror that for the first time in history the Hogwarts Library had failed Hermione. The news did little to deter Harry though, whose new obsession was what the strange cabinet did, every night he came up with new theories only for either Ron or Hermione to shut them down. He had tried discussing it with Ichigo and Ulquiorra but they both had just shrugged and said that what comes will come, however they had stepped up their unarmed combat training in gigai just in case.

The last quidditch game of the year had also come and gone. Gryffindor winning despite Harry being stuck in detention with Snape, although the detention had reminded Ichigo and Ulquiorra of how the Potions Master had been beginning to separate himself from them and even the rest of Hogwarts. Both shinigami didn't pay it much mind, to them the reason why was clear with Voldemort becoming stronger, instead they let him do what he needed to. The last time they had spoken was when they had bumped into each other one night just before curfew, Ichigo and Ulquiorra had left with a parting goodbye, "Take care Snape-san, wouldn't want to meet you when on duty." And from the man's slight nod he understood what they meant by 'on duty'.

Eventually came a night when something happened.

Ichigo sat on her husband's lap, her head nuzzled against the crook of his neck as his strong arms held her close. Sitting across from them were both Ron and Hermione, each doing their own thing while all four waited for Harry to return from his most recent meeting with Dumbledore. Having left only a few minutes prior though, Harry's abrupt and breathless return had them all tense and waiting for an explanation.

"Dumbledore found one."

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "He has another one?"

Harry shook his head, "No, he found another one. The two of us are going to get it now, he sent me to get my invisibility cloak." He then ran up to get it.

Ichigo swallowed, she didn't like the sound of just the two of them going, but her cousin wasn't done. Rushing back downstairs with the silvery cloak in one hand and a small golden vial in another he continued, "Which means that with Dumbledore gone whatever Malfoy's planning will be done tonight." He pressed the vial of luck potion in Ron and Hermione's hands, "Use this, I've got a bad feeling about something and I want you four along with the rest of the DA to patrol near the Room of Requirement-"

"No."

Harry paused and looked to Ichigo, "What? Look if Malfoy-"

Ichigo held up a hand, "I'm not talking about that, I'm saying that either Ulquiorra or I should go with you." She said sternly.

Both dark haired, green eyed males stared at her.

"It's probably better if Ulquiorra goes; you and Dumbledore are going into an unknown situation with no backup and no prior knowledge of the area. Ulquiorra can still cast magic if needed and if he goes in soul form nobody else could know besides you two. He knows how to identify traps, ambushes and can be lookout or scout if you two need it." Ichigo clarified, her tone steeped in authority and leaving no room for argument.

Ulquiorra looked pensive but nodded, "It is a logical decision."

Harry bit his lip, "Why not you Ichigo? I mean no offence but I thought you would be the one to offer to go with me."

She sent him a rueful smile, "Yes, it does seem out of character to send someone else to defend you right? Well, Ulquiorra is my husband so I trust him to keep your trouble-prone ass out of danger-" she ignored Harry's indignant squawk "-But all I can do about now is first year spells and blow things up, your situation will require more finesse than I can supply right now."

Harry blinked before looking mollified, "Oh, I guess that makes sense. But how did you come up with a plan like that so quickly?"

"Experience dear cousin, experience." Ichigo winked at him.

Ulquiorra warily eyed the offered arm in front of him, it hadn't taken much to convince Dumbledore to let him tag along and with his gigai stuffed into his trunk so no one would try to 'wake' it up all that was left was to Side-Along-Apparate with Dumbledore after he had filled his charm to make himself visible and tangible to the Headmaster. So it was with very clear mental imitations of Ichigo's teasing of how he was afraid of apparating that Ulquiorra grabbed hold of the upper part of Dumbledore's arm, with Harry holding on to the elder wizard's forearm. As soon as his hand clamped firmly to Dumbledore's arm Ulquiorra regretted it.

It felt like hours Ulquiorra was trapped in the small rubber tube, his form stretching, pulling, and moving in ways emit should not and the whole time a pressing suffocation stopping him from even gasping for breath deeply disturbed the arrancar. Needless to say he despised the form of travel greatly. When he could finally breathe again Ulquiorra let go of Dumbledore as though he were scalded while his dark green catlike eyes took in all he could of their surroundings. His first breath had brought in the thick smell of sea salt, the sound of crashing waves breaking against nearby rock and howling bitter winds matched what he could see in the dark of the new moon night.

"We'll have to swim from here," Dumbledore said before pointing to a nearby cave. "That's where we have to go." And with that the elderly man dove off the cliff and began performing a perfect backstroke as though he wasn't at least a century old. Ulquiorra merely raised an eyebrow and the man's actions while mentally scoffing him for his inconsideration for his charge. "I recall you once saying that you never learned how to swim, am I correct?"

Harry flushed red with embarrassment, "Err yea, the Dursleys were probably hoping I would drown or something…"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Don't struggle."

"What?"

Harry yelped as Ulquiorra easily picked him up and slung the young wizard over his shoulder in the fireman hold before jumping off the cliff they were standing on. Their decent stopped a few feet above the highest tide as Ulquiorra solidified the reiatsu under his feet and began walking calmly to the cave Dumbledore had just disappeared into.

"…We never bring this up again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Ulquiorra quickly made it into the cave and dropped Harry to the ground the moment there was rock instead of water beneath his feet. Dumbledore had turned around hearing Harry's yelp but made no mention of it when he turned back to examining the wall.

"Did you have to drop me?"

"No."

Harry blinked, "Then why did you?"

"…"

Rolling his eyes Harry got up, the two of them watching as Dumbledore slowly made his way around the back of the cave, his wand gently moving in various intricate movements while he muttered under his breath. Ulquiorra watched curiously, the elder wizards actions something different from what he usually saw when watching the great kido masters at work and he couldn't help but mentally compare the two situations. He was torn from his thoughts however when Dumbledore let out a quick "Ah-ha!" as next to him Harry jumped a foot in the air.

"How crude," Dumbledore admonished the wall with a frown, his good hand pressed to it.

Ulquiorra just sent the elder man a deadpanned look, impatience making him annoyed with the half-comments. Hands in his pockets Ulquiorra sighed, "Mind explaining to the rest of us?"

"Oh, I apologize." Dumbledore smiled at them making Ulquiorra's eye twitch, "I found the door, but to open it we need to give it a sacrifice."

Harry grimaced, "What kind of sacrifice?"

"Blood."

Harry balked when Dumbledore drew a silver knife from his pocket and from the set of his clenched jaw Ulquiora knew the boy was going to argue. Instead Ulquiorra drew his zanpakuto and with a quick flash of silver had already cut open his hand and was dragging his bloodied palm over the stone in front of Dumbledore in a dark crimson arc.

"Ulquiorra!"

The arrancar turned to look at the two wizards who had both shouted out his name in shock at his actions while in the corner of his eye watched as the rock door vanished."What? I already told you I have regenerative abilities. It was no loss to me."

He held up his already healed hand, the wound gone and the only indication of it previously being there was the blood stained all over his palm. "Are we going or not?"

Both wizards fell silent, Dumbledore looking at him with a disappointed grandfatherly expression that would no doubt inflict severe levels of guilt. Ulquiorra mentally smirked, too bad, that wasn't going to work one bit.

"You two do realize that this door won't stay open forever, right? And if it closes I will cut my hand and open it again and again till you decide to finally walk inside. So take your time."

Harry and Dumbledore's frowns didn't let up the slightest bit but they both finally walked through the opening. It was just in time as well since as soon as Ulquiorra passed through the stone rematerialized, but at that point Ulquiorra was focusing more on the new massive cave they were in. There wasn't much to see, with the pressing darkness all around them obscuring the walls it would seem as though they were in an endlessly black void. The only things visible around them were the very stone shore they were standing on, and a glowing green island ahead of them. Looking down Ulquiorra saw a strange black water, no ripples, no gentle lapping against the cliff, it was completely stagnant, eerily so.

"Don't touch the water."

'I never would have guessed,' Ulquiorra thought sarcastically, something clearly wasn't right about it, even ignoring the fact that this cave was practically created by Voldemort.

With that Dumbledore walked off, hand stretched out and groping through the darkness as though searching for something. Ulquiorra thought it best to stay quiet and let Dumbledore concentrate as he explained about magic leaving traces in an absent tone when Harry questioned what he was doing. Closing his eyes Ulquiorra focused on what he could sense around him and was slightly surprised to find small concentrations of reiatsu –magic— he corrected himself, in the lake gathered into several collections of it suspended and spread out through the black lake. Ulquiorra's eyes were jolted open when he heard the sound of clanking chains, a small boat slowly appearing and making small ripples in the surface of the lake.

"One of us will have to stay behind," Dumbledore said calmly, "The boat is enchanted to only take one of age wizard, and I don't think it will acknowledge Harry since he is still underage but I have not even the faintest clue as to how it will react to you Mr. Ciffer."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, but rather than reply he decided to step off the cliff and onto the air before turning to face the Headmaster, keeping his expression blank. Seeing Dumbledore's shocked face nearly made him smile smugly but Ulquiorra squashed the urge down.

"Or you can do that…" Harry muttered.

Ichigo stuck to the shadows as she used the hand-held mirror she had borrowed from Hermione to observe the hallway to the Room of Requirement. Her face wiped clean of all emotion and her eyes sharpened Ichigo observed the two Hufflepuff second years standing in the hallway. They were too stiff in their movements and jumped at the slightest sounds.

Quietly moving the mirror back to her pocket Ichigo snuck away and back to the rendezvous with the other patrolling DA members in the nearby area. Spotting Hermione looking up and down a corridor; and obviously missing Ichigo, she creaked open a door to an unused classroom and snuck in. Ichigo felt like rolling her eyes at the girl, while nowhere near the level of stealth possessed by a second squad member she knew how hide from unwanted eyes, but Hermione seemed a whole new level of oblivious to her surroundings. Slipping into the classroom without a sound Ichigo felt a slight sadistic pleasure with how Hermione jumped at her sudden and silent appearance.

"Two possibly polyjuiced pureblood p.a.l.s in the corridor." Ichigo reported.

Hermione's eye twitched slightly as she sent Ichigo an annoyed look, "Alliteration? Really? And nowhere near the usual insult level."

Ichigo smirked, "Hey, it isn't often I get to make an alliteration and yes the insult level was still there."

Hermione scoffed, "Pal? That's a bit above the word 'goon' in the insult department."

"Not when it stands for Personal Ass Licker." Ichigo replied evenly with her best Ichimaru Gin imitation grin, squinted eyes and all.

There was silence for a bit before Ichigo opened her eyes to see Hermione's reaction. Only to find the bookworm biting her lip to keep from laughing while still eyeing her a bit oddly.

"Just— just don't make that face again, it was creepy but at the same time oddly funny how you could say it while keeping that grin straight." Hermione relented with a small giggle.

Ichigo grinned her usual wide grin. Ichigo: 1 Hermione: 0

"You'll never be able to hear that word the same way again, will you?"

"No, I won't. Thank you so much for that."

"You're welcome."

"…You did hear the sarcasm right?"

"Heard it yes, listened to it no."

"… Just shut up and let's get back out there."

Ichigo: 2 Hermione: 0

The two girls crept back through the halls, the rest of the DA had been spread out through the various floors and stationed at various corridors that were not only key locations when getting around the school but also had easy access to a nearby teacher via secret passageways. The whole DA had been impressed when Ichigo had taken command and ordered who patrolled where with a clear authority and after gave them logical and well thought out reasons why they were where they were. With the set up the DA had been able to keep up with any nighttime wanderers as if any other student was spotted then the DA member would activate one of their fake galleons once. So far the system had worked for tracking the two suspicious characters that Ichigo and Hermione were now watching from when they first emerged from the dungeons.

The two suspicious Hufflepuffs were once more just in sight, Hermione having pressed her body against the wall and was currently craning her neck to try and see them without being seen. Ichigo however had just pulled out her borrowed mirror again. A sudden slamming of a door caused Hermione to jolt badly and Ichigo felt her eyes widen with surprise before she flicked her mirror to scan the walls only to catch a glimpse of pale hands throwing something into the air before all went dark.

Quickly stashing her mirror in her pocket Ichigo grabbed onto Hermione, one hand covering the other girl's mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream." It's Ichigo, when I let go run to McGonagall and let her know what is going on. I'll cover you." She whispered.

From the darkness around them Ichigo could pick up voices, deeper and much more gruff than any students she knew and too many to be students since the other DA members had only reported five other students out of bed. When she let go of Hermione, who was now trembling slightly, the girl let out a quiet, "Be careful." Before she turned and started running back down the hall, Ichigo following close behind and using her ears to locate her charge.

Unfortunately it seemed the intruders had heard Hermione's footsteps as well as with several rough shouts Ichigo could hear another set of footsteps giving chase. The even tempo of their pursuer's shoes on stone telling Ichigo that only one intruder had been sent after Hermione. By now Ichigo could clearly see Hermione's fleeing back, and with only one person chasing them she figured it would be best to take him out now to prevent him from rejoining the group, Hermione was already close enough to make it to McGonagall's on her own and they had both no doubt been seen by their assailant.

"Keep going, I'll hold him off!" Ichigo said normally, she knew Hermione would hear her and shouting would only alert the rest of the intruders.

Whipping around to face her opponent Ichigo both hands in her pockets, one brushing the mirror and Zangetsu in wand form, the other tapping twice against her borrowed DA coin, activating it twice to let all other members know that an attack had happened. Keeping her face blank Ichigo scrutinized the one chasing her, he was nothing special. His dark drabby hair falling half-hazard into his flushed face that was red with lack of oxygen as he wheezed and clutched his hand to his chest. It took all she had not to click her tongue and look away in disappointment, were all wizards a joke at combat? This man was already worn out just chasing her.

"So, finally gave up running huh brat?" the man said once he caught his breath while still breathing heavily.

Raising an eyebrow Ichigo coolly replied, "Who said it was I who gave up running, you are the one close to passing out."

The man gnashed his teeth, "Watch who you're talking to girly!"

"chigo rolled her eyes before an idea struck her, if she didn't have to really be serious for this fight then she didn't have to hold back her sadistic side, she had missed messing with her opponent, a leftover sensation from her hollow. A wide, feral smirking grin split her face, one eye narrowed more than the other giving her an almost deranged look as she held out her hands in a loose 'I don't know' gesture.

"But I don't know who I am talking to sir, are you by chance a coward for attacking little ol' defenseless me?" she teased, voice heavy with sarcasm.

The man's eye twitched violently, "I'm a Death Eater!"

Her grin widening to a bloodthirsty grin that would be at home on Kenpachi's face Ichigo replied, "Oh really? Good! Now I won't feel guilty for kicking your ass."

A vein pulsed in the Death Eater's forehead, "Why you-!" He threatened while brandishing his wand in an exaggerated flourish, "Ava-"

Only to get smacked in the face by Ichigo's shoe, causing him to flop to the ground where she continued stomping on him for a while before stopping. "Question; what are you doing here?"

The Death Eater picked his face up from the ground, "Attacking Hogwarts?"

Ichigo grinned savagely, "Correct!" and hooked her foot under his chin before kicking up, flipping him from his front to his back. "Now, why are you attacking Hogwarts?"

"Why should I answer you? Crucio!"

Hearing him cast the unforgivable Ichigo whipped out her handheld mirror and held it over her chest where the Death Eater had pointed his wand at, and instead of feeling the torture curse a nearby suit of armor was blasted. 'Well, that's good to know.' Ichigo thought before turning her attention back to the Death Eater.

Grinning wide enough to split her face nearly in two Ichigo replied in a venomous tone, "You should answer cause I can be your worst nightmare!"

The Death Eater's eyes went wide as Ichigo kicked him right in the solar plexus hard enough to send him skidding back into another suit of armor that crumbled down around him, the helmet falling over his head with a clang. Seeing the man not get back up Ichigo smirked knowing that he was knocked out, it was then that she heard a crowd approaching behind her. Turning around Ichigo saw several members from the Order of the Phoenix staring open mouthed at her and the Death Eater unconscious nearby. "What?"

Bill was the first to speak up, "I thought you couldn't cast spells without them blowing up?"

Ichigo didn't let her grin falter as she replied, knowing it was creeping some of them out the way they avoided her gaze, "Who says I used magic?"

There was a brief silence during which someone of the group muttered, "scary" but Ichigo clapped to get their attention, "Well? What are you all waiting for?" She asked excitedly, "We have some Death Eater ass to kick!"

One of them stepped forward, Kingsy or something if Ichigo remembered right which she probably didn't. "You should get back to your common room-"

Ichigo held up her hand, her grin faltering to show a serious face, "Not happening, the other Death Eaters are already out there causing trouble, you need all the help you can get; no offence, and also there's no time to argue."

He wasn't done however, "But you can't cast magic! You-"

At that moment there was a loud crash; turning to look in the direction of it Ichigo took off running while shouting to those behind her, "Complain after I save one of your asses!"

Ulquiorra watched impassively as Harry and Dumbledore argued over how the latter wanted the former to force feed him the unidentified poison they had found on the island. The whole time they bickered back and forth Ulquiorra was feeling more and more irritated with them, this whole trip it was as though they both kept forgetting that he was there! It was getting to the point where he felt like force feeding them both the damn green potion! And that was another thing bothering him. Did the potion have to be drunk at all? Couldn't they just pour it from one container to another, grab the horcrux and put the potion back in to make it seem like they weren't even there? But no, Dumbledore was adamant that he drink the glowing green Voldemort made potion and Harry was determined to not be the one to force unknown torment on his mentor. Sighing Ulquiorra stepped forward, "How about I feed you the potion Dumbledore-san?" He said in his usual monotone.

Both wizards stared at him, 'just remembered that I'm here hmm?' he thought before Dumbledore agreed and Harry frowned. It wasn't long before Ulquiorra had to perform his newly assigned task, which he did with a carefully blank face giving no indication of what he may have felt as Dumbledore withered in pain and whimpered apologies and groans of pain as he was held up by Harry. It was when Ulquiorra was on the last cup that Dumbledore screamed, "KILL ME!"

Harry sent Ulquiorra a pleading worried look but the arrancar said nothing, the whole ordeal he had remained silent, offering no words of comfort as Harry did because he did not see how it would change anything. Dumbledore was clearly trapped in his own mind, his own nightmare, oblivious to the world around him; the best he could do for the Headmaster was get him through the whole potion as fast as possible rather than drag it out. And as Ulquiorra held the last goblet full of potion to the elder wizard's lips he couldn't help but think of the situation similar to when he and Ichigo had encountered a porcupine-like hollow in Hueco Mundo, it had left a serrated barb in her leg when she had jumped in front of Grimmjow to defend him and Ulquiorra had been the one to snap off what was sticking out and push it the rest of the way through.

Finally the last of the potion was gone and soon Dumbledore slipped into an unconscious state, rather than the half present state he was in while under the potion's influence. Sending Harry to grab the Horcrux Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo's cousin grabbed it and stuffed it in a pocket without looking at it and came back just as Dumbledore came to.

"Water…"

"Right," Harry said with a small grin before pointing his wand to the goblet still in Ulquiorra's hand, "Agumenti."

Nothing happened.

"Agumenti, Agumenti!" Harry tried again and again.

Ulquiorra sighed, was he the only one thinking straight?"Conjure another goblet." He deadpanned before handing Harry the one that wouldn't work.

Harry meanwhile grabbed it and absently set it down behind him and conjured another goblet, nowhere near as fancy as the one Dumbledore had conjured but a cup was a cup. This time the water charm worked and Dumbledore had his water, however as Harry sat back in relief he knocked over the other goblet, causing it to fall over and roll down the shore. Ulquiorra looked up just in time to see it fall into the lake with a plop.

"…Kuso."

Ichigo leaned to the left just enough for the dark purple hex a Death Eater had cast at her to harmlessly pass her by and dissipate once it hit the stone wall behind her. Her bloodthirsty grin still spread across her face, Ichigo didn't even look at her opponent as she continued to dodge any spells sent swinging her way until she was close enough to lash out and knock her latest combatant out. Seeing the Death Eater fall to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut Ichigo scanned the 'battlefield' before her. The fight had moved till it was nearly at the staircase to the astronomy tower which one Death Eater had ran up to and back down, all on the floor were the knocked out bodies of Ichigo's victims, most with bloody noses or broken bones lying limply on the ground. Ron and Hermione were fighting their own Death Eaters, and from the way hexes were conveniently missing them the shinigami was sure they had taken a dose of Harry's luck potion. But most annoying was the fact that Ichigo seemed to be the only one capable of finishing her opponents, having already knocked out three Death Eaters while the rest were still fighting their first targets. Cast aside was the mirror Hermione had lent her; it had worked well in reflecting the Death Eater's spells back at them up till Ichigo had caught an Avada Kevadra that had been heading towards a preoccupied Tonks and shattered beyond use.

It was as she was looking around that Ichigo noticed Bill being tackled by a feral looking Death Eater from behind. Quickly dashing over to the two Ichigo grabbed onto the Death Eater's tattered robe and yanked him off a bleeding Bill who was holding on to his arm as blood leaked out of what appeared to be claw like marks. "Go, I'll take this teme." She told the elder Weasley as the Death Eater in her grip struggled to get himself freed from her.

Bill quickly scrabbled to his feet before charging off after the Death Eater he had been previously fighting while the one in Ichigo's grip finally managed to free himself, causing her to mentally curse being stuck in a gigai.

"You'll pay for interfering carrot top." The Death Eater growled low in his throat, yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

Ichigo felt her eye twitch violently at the insult, "Bring it Graveyard Glutton."

Her opponent let out a guttural laugh, "You have no idea who I am do you girly? I'm Fernir Greyback."

Raising an eyebrow Ichigo looked him over, she wasn't going to give this man any mercy if he was who he said he was. "Greyback? I wonder if they call you that due to the grey hairs you're getting in your old age." She taunted while noticing his left arm tensing.

Greyback growled at her, but Ichigo just scoffed, "Oh, scaaary growl. Is it because your fangs are dentures?"

That insult seemed to get to him, with a rough roar of anger Greyback lunged forward, his left arm extended and fingers clawed out to her. His yellow eyes widened in shock though when Ichigo grabbed his wrist in a vice-like clamp before throwing him into a wall before calmly turning to face him. "All bark and no bite? You're getting slow in your old age Grey back."

Greyback got back to his feet and lunged at her again, Ichigo simply redirected the punch with a forearm before kneeing him in the gut and following it up with a vicious punch to the face. Once more the werewolf went down but before Ichigo could say anything she saw another Death Eater had his wand pointed to McGonagall's back, the professor oblivious as she dueled with another.

"Minerva, behind you!" Ichigo shouted.

The Transfiguration mistress whirled around and managed to dodge the spell but Ichigo's lapse of attention was just the opening Greyback needed. Seeing her distraction he grabbed Ichigo's arm and threw her into a nearby broom closet, the force dislocating her shoulder with a sickening pop. The werewolf had a smug grin on his face seeing the broom closet collapse around her as Ichigo propped herself up on her good arm, glaring at the Death Eater with furious amber eyes. "Any last words?" He sneered.

"chigo couldn't help it, she started laughing. It started low before turning into a full blown laugh that had others looking at her like she was crazy, but she couldn't help it. Any last words? With just a dislocated shoulder? She wasn't even bleeding! Looking back to the now slightly disturbed werewolf who was looking at her in confusion Ichigo didn't even bother to reply, instead she grabbed her dislocated arm and yanked it back into place, her grin unwavering and giving no indication of the searing pain the action caused. Looking back into her opponent's eyes she could see that he was unnerved by her actions and even slightly afraid but did his best to hide it. Seeing that small hint of fear only made Ichigo's grin wider, fully exposing her teeth and distorting her face, she was going to do her best to scare him. This man embraced his inner beast, so she would do the same in this fight, Ichigo dipped deeper into her hollow instincts, hollows were the most feared predator of existence, and she would be sure to make Greyback know it even if he didn't know why.

Her laughter dying down to a constant stream of low chuckles she slowly shambled back to her feet, her eyes never once wavering from her opponent and her grin never faltering. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Greyback growled again before charging forward, lashing out with punch after punch, throwing his entire body weight behind each blow to try and hit Ichigo. But the hybrid just dodged, she could end the fight so easily with each opening the werewolf gave but chose not to, instead she dodged each blow, her body twisting just out of reach and just far enough not to get hit. She was messing with him, letting him know that she outclassed him so much he could not lay a hand on her, letting him know that she was better than him, and from the anger in his eyes Ichigo knew that Greyback was getting the message. The whole time she dodged never once did Ichigo's savage grin slip, and finally Greyback had enough, kicking his leg up he tried to hit her head with a roundhouse kick but Ichigo bent over backwards to dodge it, the werewolf's foot passing harmlessly above her.

It was then that Ichigo retaliated; shifting her weight to her hands Ichigo brought both feet up to kick Greyback in the chin while doing a cartwheel, throwing him back as she sprung back to her feet, demented grin still in place. From the floor Greyback spat out some blood, having bitten his tongue when his jaw was cracked by Ichigo's blow. This time when Greyback got back up he was the one defending, with each blow Ichigo made the werewolf was forced to take a step back, and with each hit blocked his eyes got wider and in them Ichigo could see the slight fear growing as he was reminded again and again just how outclassed he was. Ichigo left him no chance to retaliate, she forced him into any position she wanted and mercilessly attacked any opening given. Soon she could see him sweating, his breathing short and desperate as she pushed him past his limit while she was only slightly winded. Throughout the fight she had already broken one of his ribs and cracked another, finally she decided to end it.

Ducking low and sweeping out with her leg Ichigo knocked Greyback down to the floor again, the back of his head connecting to the stone floor with a loud crack as she smoothly stood back up. Yellow eyes darted up to her, "Are… you a …werewolf too?" He asked between breaths.

Crouching down next to him she gave a simple reply, "No" and finally knocked him out with a blow to the back of the neck.

Ulquiorra stared blankly at the rotting waterlogged corpses slowly shambling or in some cases crawling up the shore. Dumbledore's limp form supported only by him as Harry backed up till he was up against the other two, sending out cutting hexes at any of the inferi that got close. Quickly sealing his zanpakuto into its wand state Ulquiorra gave it a flick to send out waves of fire with a wordless incendio. "Use fire against inferi." He explained calmly when Harry turned to look at him.

"How did you know?"

"Snape-sensei assigned Ichigo and I inferi for our dark creature report a month ago, he probably thought the irony was funny." Ulquiorra deadpanned, he felt insulted even being compared to the dark magic animated corpses. He was a soul not a corpse.

Still sending bursts of fire at any inferi that got too close Ulquiorra helped Dumbledore back to the boat with Harry following close by, and when the two were on the small ship followed overhead. The time spent on the trip back Ulquiorra kept a close eye on Dumbledore, along with sending bursts of fire near any hands grasping at the boat from the water, and noticed as the elderly wizard was slowly regaining his strength, sitting up straighter as the boat ride went on. By the time they made it back to the shore it seemed he was able to stand for the most part but still needed to lean on Harry as a crutch. Once more cutting his hand open to pass by the cave door Ulquiorra accompanied the two wizards out to the opening cave.

"Thanks for the help Ulquiorra," Harry said, giving him a smile, "I'll be able to apparate us back to Hogsmeade, I think."

Ulquiorra eyed the offered arm with distaste, he was tempted to tell them to go on without him and just use a garganta, the 'I think' added to the end of Harry's statement not helping his confidence. But how to convince Harry? "This is your first time apparating with someone else; you go on ahead with Dumbledore-san. I have my own method since I know where we are going."

Harry blinked in surprise as Ulquiorra opened a garganta, "I'll have to grab my gigai if I want to be able to help you with everyone else around so don't wait for me when you apparate. Get Dumbledore-san to medical attention."

Seeing Harry nod in agreement Ulquiorra stepped into the floating black tear in the sky, sighing in relief at not having to go through the wizard's transportation. When he emerged from the garganta it was to find himself in the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor Tower. Quickly getting out his gigai Ulquiorra was about to head down to Hogsmeade to intercept Harry when he felt Ichigo's flaring reiatsu, freezing in shock he bit his lip. Harry was right, there was an attack.

Ulquiorra sighed as he mentally shoved away his worries for Ichigo to the back of his mind; she was capable of taking care of herself. His decision was made for him though as he spotted two broomsticks flying towards the astronomy tower through the window and over the tower floated a glowing skull and snake, the Dark Mark.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu in the Gryffindor Common Room. Knowing that it meant Harry and Dumbledore were back as well she quickly made her way over to Ron and Hermione. "Harry and Dumbledore are back, I can sense Ulquiorra-kun." She muttered to them.

Both their eyes widened, before they nodded.

Turning back to the others Ichigo saw Malfoy dashing up the stairs to the astronomy tower, chasing after him Ichigo was about to pass through the archway when all of a sudden she felt as though she were hit in the chest with a sledge hammer. Letting out a shocked cry Ichigo felt herself be thrown through the air and collided with the wall as all the air was pushed out of her lungs, "Oof"

The others all cried out in shock seeing her go flying, with Tonks being the first to rush over and help her up. "Damn, didn't see that coming."

It was then that she spotted Severus come rushing in sparing her a brief glance, his face unreadable, before he passed the barrier and ran up after Malfoy. Still holding her Ichigo heard Tonks mutter about Dark Marks before she got back to her feet, just as Ulquiorra arrived and joined the fray, lashing out spells at the backs of the retreating remaining Death Eaters who all passed the barrier.

"Harry and Dumbledore are on top of the tower,"

Ichigo felt her insides freeze when she caught Ulquiorra's statement, "What?"

"I told them to wait for me at Hogsmeade but when I looked out the window they were flying towards the astronomy tower." He told her, his voice a low murmur to make sure only Ichigo would hear.

A flare of anger flashing in her eyes Ichigo nodded before shouting out, "Let's break down that barrier!"

The Order members all nodded and began casting 'finite incantantum' at the door but whenever one would try to enter it they would be thrown back. With each failed attempt Ichigo felt useless knowing she wouldn't be able to cast the spell but whipped out her wand anyway, "I'm going to try and blow it up."

The others all backed away and Ichigo held up her ebony wand, focusing her reiyoku through it and collecting it to the point just before the tip of the wand she let it build up pressure, carefully molding and containing it through sheer willpower so it wouldn't blow up in her face. When she had gathered enough for a mid-level kido Ichigo gave it a hard mental push to send the volatile glob of energy rocketing towards the invisible barrier where it exploded.

The blast was a massive burst of violent red, releasing a deafening boom that Ichigo could feel reverberating in her very bones. When the light faded there were dark sooty streaks spread out all around the door, the floor and even above the door. Ichigo lowered her wand and cautiously approached where the barrier had previously been; she could hear the Death Eater's exclamations of shock but ignored them before sticking her hand through the archway.

Nothing happened.

Grinning at her success Ichigo shouted, "Let's go!"

She was about to rush in when something collided with her, once more Ichigo fell to the ground and when she opened her eyes they met with scared silvery grey before Malfoy was pulled off her. Ichigo watched as Severus practically dragged Malfoy away from the fighting, she knew that the slytherin was the instigator in all of this and yet she trusted Severus. Ichigo knew that the Potions Master was a spy, and she knew that Voldemort was bound to make a move, her instincts screamed at her to chase after them, to capture the one who dared launch an attack on those under her protection. But she trusted Severus. In the end she did nothing, and when she sensed Harry rush past her and give chase to the two she still did nothing. She knew what Snape had done, and as she turned to help subdue the remaining Death Eaters Ichigo could only hope that the man she had come to call a friend wouldn't meet the same fate as Ichimaru Gin.

**THIS IS THE END OF FLAMES OF NOCTURNES WORK: FROM HERE ON IS MINE**


	32. NOT A CHAPTER IM SORRY

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this AN is coming so later, but I recently got a review from someone called Wassa110 who apparently doesn't realise that real life is a thing, and decided because I hadn't yet updated this, I obviously was never going to.

I just wanted to state, here and now, that I will be updating this story and finishing it, however I am currently at college studying Animal Management which is a very difficult course, and is very coursework heavy. This means that I unfortunately do not have much time for fanfiction planning/writing! I do have a very rough idea about where I am taking this, and over the next few months (but most likely the Christmas hols) I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY.

So, if anyone else thinks that fanfiction is more important than getting a damn career and education, you do not have to read this fic!

Everyone else, please be patient with me, and you will be rewarded with the continuation of this story!

Thank you everyone! 3


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank You Everyone who has waited patiently for the newest chapter of Shadow's Embrace, I can't remember if I stated before but the chapters will be shorter, purely because I tend to write a lot shorter chapters, but hopefully this won't put too many people off! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I've put a lot into it! Merry Christmas!**

Once all the remaining Death Eaters had been defeated and captured, Ichigo and Ulquiorra left to find Harry. Eventually, they found him outside the base of the Astronomy Tower, gazing blankly at the corpse of one Albus Dumbledore. Knelt beside Harry and the corpse, was the Plus Soul of Dumbledore. Ichigo and Ulquiorra approached slowly, Ichigo filled with a sense of self-loathing that she had done nothing to stop it.

Dumbledore smiled at them as they came to a stop, and before either of the hybrids could say a word, simply said, "I wouldn't have wanted you to interfere, either of you. I am old, I am tired, and I was dying anyway from that cursed ring. It was my time." Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded acceptingly, as Harry turned to face Dumbledore, gazing sadly at the soul.

"What now?" was all he asked. Dumbledore placed a transparent hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Now, you find the rest of the horcruxes, and you end Voldemort, once and for all. Work with Mr and Mrs Cifer, work with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, so that we can be safe. I am so sorry to have left this burden upon you Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded, giving him a sad smile, "Yes sir. I'm still sorry I didn't do more, Professor." Dumbledore was already shaking his head before Harry had finished talking and replied "Harry, my dear boy, you did everything perfectly." Harry sniffed and bowed his head, as Dumbledore looked up to the silent hybrids.

"I assume you two will be able to send me to the English version of Soul Society, Avalon was it?" Ichigo nodded and pressed her charm to her chest, popping out her gigai, which Ulquiorra caught, and unsheathing Zangetsu. Dumbledore smiled at each of the seemingly young, or in one case actually young, people in front of him, and said "I believe in you all, and I am so proud of how far you've all come. If anyone can do this, it is you. This isn't goodbye, I'm sure one day we will all see each other again one day" before nodding at Ichigo, who smiled bitterly and raised Zangetsu, just before she touched his head with the pommel, said in time with Ulquiorra "Sayonara, Dumbledore-san. Thank you for everything."

Dumbledore smiled again and touched his head to the pommel, glowing for a moment before a Jigokuchō appeared, guiding Albus Dumbledore away from the Wizarding World, and onward to Avalon.

-PAGE BREAK-

Shortly after Dumbledore's final goodbye, a crowd of witches and wizards appeared, gasping and crying out at the sight of Dumbledore's broken body, with Harry still knelt beside him, and the two Japanese students stood behind him, holding hands and gazing at the sky. Unseen by the crows, Harry pulled the locket from Dumbledore's pocket, placing it in his own. Mcgongall stepped forward, and raised her wand to the sky, the other magicals following her, as they slowly erased the Dark Mark, which was still floating above them. Hundreds of pinpricks of light appeared, eradicating the evil sign in the sky.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur, Ichigo nearly blowing up the common room when they discovered that the locket was a fake, only Ulquiorra able to calm her. Exactly 16 days after his death, Dumbledore's funeral was held. It was a relatively large ceremony, due to how popular and beloved Dumbledore was in the wizarding community. No one else other than Hermione, Harry, Ron and the hybrids noticed Urahara in attendance, his hat held in his hand to his chest, and his head bowed.

After the funeral was over, Harry stated his intention to go to Dumbledore's office, leaving Ichigo and Ulquiorra to talk to Urahara quietly, discussing what they should do next. "Harry has said he won't be attending Hogwarts next year, he wants to hunt the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione have said they will go with him. Obviously Ulquiorra and I will be joining them." murmered Ichigo. Urahara nodded, and handed them a large sack. "This has an undetectable extension charm on it, it's filled with all sorts of things you will need. I suggest you all go immediately, as opposed to going home first, however I know you mentioned something about Harry's 17th birthday and some wedding?" he said. The hybrids nodded, and Ulquiorra explained "It is the wedding of one of the Weasley's, the eldest, and it's the day after Harry's birthday, when he will turn 17, allowing him to use magic undetected. Sirius-san has said that we, Harry, Ichigo-chan and I will be going to Grimmauld Place up until the day before Harry's birthday, when we will all relocate to the Weasley's." Urahara nodded along to the explanation, before saying goodbye and leaving in a Garganta that Ulquiorra made him.

The hybrids left to go find the Golden Trio, finally finding them sat outside Dumbledore's office, sitting in silence with Harry sat in the middle. They explained what they were going to be doing, and the 3 humans nodded silently, before allowing the hybrids to drag them back to the Common room to pack, ready to leave the next day.

-PAGE BREAK-

The compartment on the Hogwarts Express was filled with a heavy, depressive silence that morning. The Golden Trio were huddled together in one part of the compartment, Ichigo and Ulquiorra opposite, curled together. Beside the hybrids were Neville, Luna and Ginny was beside Hermione on the opposite side. No one was looking at each other, all doing something to distract themselves. Eventually all the others but Ichigo and Ulquiorra fell asleep, leaving the hybrids to finally talk properly. "Should we bring in Grimmjow and Nel?" asked Ichigo. Ulquiorra thought about it for a moment, before replying "Maybe...there's a chance Grimmjow won't like camping out again, I'm fairly sure he got enough of that in Hueco Mundo..however I believe it would be beneficial if there were more of us on the hunt...we could all fan out and use our Pesquisa, potentially finding the horcruxes easier. And I believe they'd like the chance to get away from Soul Society for a bit. Seeing as we'll be alone with Harry, Ron and Hermione, we could spend the whole time in our Soul Form, they'll be able to see us, and if we have to search for food, they'll only need it for themselves, if we get reishi filled food for us and the other two." Ichigo hummed in agreement. "Seeing as reishi food doesn't go off, we could send a Jigokuchō to Soul Society, get a month's supply of food to last us, and send one whenever we run out." Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. Plan set, they talked about other things here and there for the rest of the journey, before waking the others when they reached London. The two Weasley's, Harry and Hermione and the two hybrids waved goodbye to Luna and Neville, before they split, Hermione, Ron and Ginny going with Mrs Weasley, and Harry, Ichigo and Ulquiorra going with Sirius and Remus, back to Grimmauld Place.

The month or so they spent there was relatively uneventful, a somber mood nearly always present, though they all pushed through it, Harry enjoying the fact that he no longer lived with the Dursleys, and being very happy to be living with his family, Sirius feeling the same. Finally, the time for Harry's birthday arrived. Sirius was talking about how it would be difficult to get there, what with all the wards and protections placed around the Burrow, before Ichigo rolled her eyes and opened a Garganta. Sirius, Remus and Harry eyed it cautiously. "Er, can we even travel through that?" Sirius asked. Ichigo rolled her eyes again. "If you couldn't, I wouldn't have made it, Sirius-san." Sirius made an O face of surprise, before the group made its way through the black rip. Emerging in the yard of the Burrow, Ichigo snapped her fingers, closing the Garganta. They walked to the door of the Burrow and knocked. "Who is it?" asked Mrs Weasley's muffled voice. "Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ichigo and Ulquiorra" replied Sirius. Mrs Weasley's voice came through the door again "What did Arthur call Ichigo when he saw her at St Mungos?" Ichigo stepped forward and replied "Miss Guardian, because I disguised myself slightly."

The door opened, allowing the group to enter, which they did quickly. Mrs Weasley shut the door behind them and locked it, before offering each a hug. When she got to Harry, she squeezed him tightly and cried "Happy 17th Harry dear!" He smiled and thanked her, and they were led to the living room, where the rest of the Weasley's, as well as Fleur and Hermione were gathered, a small mountain of presents behind them. "Happy Birthday Harry!" the group called, beaming at the young man. Ichigo grinned and waved, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder as she passed, placing another, relatively large package with the rest, as well as two slightly smaller ones, throwing a wink at the birthday boy before everyone found their seats.

The rest of the morning was filled with present opening, Harry beaming at everyone, before he got to the last three presents, which were the ones Ichigo had put down. He opened one of the smaller ones first, the tag reading that it was from Remus. He opened it carefully, and revealed a book on Animagi. He cheered and thanked Remus, who grinned. The next gift was from Sirius, and was the smallest of all the presents. Opening it, he found an ornate gold watch, with veins and thorns etched into the surface. The back of the watch was inscribed "J.F.P" his eyes filled with tears as Sirius came to stand beside him, carefully lifting the watch out of the box, and placing it on Harry's wrist. He crouched beside his godson, placing an arm around him. "This was your fathers. In the wizarding world, it's a tradition that when the first born turns 17, they are given a gold watch from their parents. James once mentioned to me after you were born he wanted you to have his. So, here it is" Harry sniffed and hugged Sirius tight for a long moment, before pulling away and wiping his eyes, shooing Sirius back to his seat.

He picked up the quite large last present, the label reading that it was from the two hybrids, and opened it very carefully. He gasped loudly when he opened the large ornate box inside, revealing two beautiful and elegant wakizashis. Ichigo grinned her wild grin and said "Obviously we're going to show you how to use them, but just like we think you'd be able to take down an enemy if you lose your wand, this will give you an even higher advantage" Mrs Weasley started to fuss slightly before Ichigo cleared her throat "Please remember that Ulquiorra and I know how to work with our blades, and we will teach Harry how to without hurting himself. He'll also be learning with wooden blades first." Mrs Weasley went to continue fussing but Mr Wealsey shook his head and spoke to her quietly.

Ignoring this, Harry carefully picked up one of the blades, examining it closely, and checking the weight, finding it not too heavy for him. He beamed at the hybrids and thanked them, before the group left to go outside, where they helped set up some tables, the hybrids helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. Lunch was a loud affair, everyone talking and laughing amongst themselves. The afternoon was spent quietly reading or talking, still outside, before dinner rolled around, all of Harry's favourite meals. For pudding, Ichigo and Mrs Weasley produced a beautiful three tier cake, all Quidditch themed. Making this cake with Mrs Weasley had caused Ichigo's eye to twitch, but she kept quiet because she knew her cousin would love it- which he did. Each tier was a different flavour, the biggest being chocolate, the middle being a Victoria sponge and the top tier being caramel.

The evening passed with everyone beginning to set up for the wedding the next day, more tables added to the ones already set out, and a marque setup over everything. That night, Fleur was given Percy's room, who shared with Bill, Charlie was moved into the twins room, Hermione and Ginny shared, Ron and Harry shared and the hybrids once again had the attic to themselves, the Ghoul once more cowering in the bathroom.

-PAGE BREAK-

The next morning everyone was up early, finishing setting up, cooking for the wedding, getting dressed, before Ron, Harry and the twins headed out to start helping the guests. Ichigo and Ulquiorra decided to wear their kimonos from Slughorn's party, Hermione wore a pretty red number. The ceremony was a beautiful affair, and everything was going well, until the evening meal and dance. A Patronus appeared amongst them all, and Kingsley's voice announced "The Ministry of Magic has fallen, The Minister is dead… they are coming...they are coming." Screams erupted as the guests scrambled to escape, Ichigo and Ulquiorra pressed their charms to their chest, Ulquiorra took their gigais and sonidoed away, leaving the gigais in the attic with a kido barrier placed on them to make them invisible, and grabbed the sack that Urahara had given them, sonidoing back to the marque. He took only 5 seconds to do all this, and as he appeared once more at Ichigo's side, Death Eaters started appearing. Ichigo shunpoed to Harry, Ron and Hermione, grabbing them as Ulquiorra joined them, grabbing Ron and Hermione, one under each arm, his arms around their shoulders, handing the sack to Ichigo who had Harry under one of her arms, and they sonidoed/shunpoed away, far enough from the house that they could open a Garganta, the shunpoe making it look like the three teens had apparated.

The Garganta Ulquiorra opened dropped them on the cliff near the cave that he, Dumbledore and Harry had visited, before the two hybrids started sonidoing, managing to find a forest about 20 miles from the cave. It was a large forest, about 30 miles of it, allowing them plenty of places to hide. Once they arrived, they found a clearing and finally set the teens down, who all collapsed to their knees heaving at the speed. "Sorry about that, we had to get away quickly. This place should do for now, we'll move around every so often, we shouldn't stay in one place too long. Hermione, do you have the boys stuff?" said Ichigo. Once she had regained her breathing, Hermione nodded, holding up her beaded bag and extracting a tent, Harry's backpack, and 3 large trunks, which were the teens. Hermione and Ichigo had made sure to pack plenty of clothes for the teens the night before, and placed everything in the bag.

Ichigo and the two teen boys started setting up their tent, Hermione was busy creating wards around them. Ulquiorra had summoned a Jigokuchō was currently talking into it. About 5 minutes after the butterfly had left, a Garganta appeared, and out stepped Grimmjow and Nel in their soul forms. "Hi guys!" exclaimed Nel excitedly, rushing to give Ichigo and Ulquiorra hugs. Grimmjow grinned his shark grin, clapping Ulquiorra on the back of shoulder and smirking at Ichigo.

Once they were all inside the tent, they discovered that there were 5 beds, 3 singles and 2 doubles. Grimmjow cheered and grabbed one of the doubles, the one closest to the fire. Ichigo set down the sack on the other double, and allowed the three teens to choose their own beds. Grimmjow held up a sack he had bought with him, which contained a months supply of reishi food for all the hybrids to share, while Ichigo opened the sack, discovering a very large multitude of cans, packs of pasta and many other non-perishables. She smiled and mentally thanked Urahara, emptying the sack into the kitchen, putting everything away. There was enough food for the three teens to live off comfortably for at least 6 months. "Well that sorts the food problems" she grinned as she put things away. The teens smiled gratefully. That night, they all worked out a plan. They would stay at this location for 2 weeks, allowing them to make plans for where to go, before they started searching. This also allowed time for the teens to get used to camping out, and the hybrids to get back into the groove, each of the hybrids secretly glad they had shelter and beds this time.

-PAGE BREAK-

The two weeks passed peacefully, everyone settling into their roles. It had been quickly decided, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would take turns each night alternating taking watch, whereas Nel, Hermione and Ichigo took over the kitchen, one cooking, one washing, one drying, each switching round in a rota. Harry and Ron were the ones making plans and lists of what they already knew, potential locations and other such things. Ichigo and Ulquiorra had also started teaching all three hand to hand combat, telling them that this time they had no choice but to learn, because this could and would save their lives. Ichigo also taught Harry how to use his blades safely, first using things similar to wooden bokken that she had made. He was still learning, not quite used to dual-wielding anything.

About two days in to their hunt, Ulquiorra had decided to start scouting the Ministry, incase there was anything that could help them, and a week and a half later, he finally had a breakthrough. He had spotted Umbitch-teme inside the Ministry, wearing a locket, identical to the fake they had back at camp. He got right up to her, disgusted at having to be so close, but thankfully she was sat down so he was able to use his pesquisa, and confirmed it to be the real locket. As they were in her office, and no one was around, he carefully gave her a blow to the back of the neck, knocking her out. He took the locket and had brought it back to camp.

Ichigo cheered her boyfriend, but also scolded him for going alone. The hybrids took the locket outside into the clearing, instructing the teens to stay in the tent, before Ichigo pressed Zangetsu's pommel to the locket. Nothing happened. She scowled fiercely. "_Maybe try getting Harry to talk to it, he can talk to snakes like Voldemort, perhaps that's needed?"_ spoke Zangetsu in her mind. She hummed and called to Harry, who came out, confused. "Try telling it to open in Parseltongue, don't worry, we won't let you get hurt" she said softly. Harry let out a deep breath, before hissing at the locket. At once it burst open, but nothing came out. Ichigo quickly sent Harry back to the tent, and once again Ichigo hefted Zangetsu, pressing his pommel to the locket. Immediately, one of the creatures like before emerged, however the instant it was out, it evolved into a Hollow. Ichigo growled and the hybrids all attacked. This time, the Hollow that was once Voldemort's soul was oddly Crab-like, with large, menacing pincers.

Grimmjow shouted excitedly as he fought, finally managing to slice off the left pincer. Nel was taking out its legs, and Ulquiorra got the other pincer, allowing Ichigo to slice down and bisect the Hollow. The hybrids all leapt back as once more, the Gates of Hell materialised, two large greyish hands taking the Hollows halves into Hell, before the gates closed and it shattered. The hybrids returned to the tent, cheering at the fact they got another Horcrux.


End file.
